OSCURIDAD
by Livia57adC
Summary: La Oscuridad siempre había sido una constante en su vida. La penumbra de una alacena bajo las escaleras,magia negra y magos tenebrosos,la Oscuridad contra la que tuvo luchar y vencer. Ahora la oscuridad formaba parte de él. Advertencia: SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

_**OSCURIDAD**_

**La Oscuridad siempre había sido una constante en su vida. La penumbra de una alacena bajo las escaleras; las tinieblas que envolvían sus pesadillas; magia negra y magos tenebrosos; la Oscuridad contra la que tuvo luchar y vencer. Sin embargo, ahora sombras y negrura no habían quedado atrás. Ahora eran parte él.**

**Disclaimer: **Ya me gustaría, pero a parte de los personajes que han surgido de mi imaginación los demás no son míos.

_Este fic está dedicado con especial cariño a **Sorata**, que a pesar de haberse ido al quinto pinto, ahí por donde anda más o menos Canadá, espero que su hermana tenga oportunidad de hacérselo llegar. Besitos desde España, mi niño._

**CAPITULO I**

Draco Malfoy salió de una de las chimeneas de la zona VIP del Ministerio de Magia inglés. Sus penetrantes ojos grises recorrieron con impaciencia la sala, en busca de las personas que habían prometido recogerle. No habían llegado todavía. Dejó su bolsa de mano en el suelo y encendió un cigarrillo. Esperaba que el resto de su equipaje sí hubiera llegado ya a la mansión y los elfos se hubieran encargado de acomodar sus cosas. Sólo el leve fruncir de labios hubiera denotado su impaciencia para alguien que le conociera bien. Para los demás, aquel joven alto y rubio, ataviado con una elegante túnica, era todo un compendio del saber estar de alguien acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención de miradas ajenas.

Se entretuvo observando a los magos y brujas que a pequeños intervalos salían de las dos chimeneas frente a él. No reconoció a ninguno. Había pasado demasiado tiempo. Dio una nueva calada a su cigarrillo y entornó los ojos cuando una inesperada corriente de aire empujó el humo hacia ellos y parpadeó molesto. Desvaneció el cigarrillo entre sus largos y delgados dedos mientras sus labios dejaban escapar el resto del humo de forma lenta y suave. Seductora incluso.

Dirigió nuevamente su mirada hacia la puerta y esta vez esbozó apenas una sonrisa. La joven morena que acaba de atravesarla caminaba con paso decidido hacia él, balanceando sugerentemente sus caderas. Enfundada en un ajustado vestido negro de corte muggle, Pansy Parkinson atravesó la sala luciendo cuerpo y sonrisa. Dejándose admirar.

- Draco, cariño, te ves increíble. –dijo la joven ofreciendo su mejilla para que Draco la besara– Blaise siente no haber podido venir. –y aclaró con un gracioso mohín– Una nueva inauguración.

- Tampoco tú te ves mal. –admiró Draco recorriendo el cuerpo de su amiga sin ningún recato– Aunque la puntualidad siga sin ser una de tus cualidades.

Pansy sonrió maliciosamente.

- Sabes que tengo otras muchas virtudes, querido. Aunque algunas de ellas no salten a la vista.

- Queda poco que no salte a la vista, cariño. –puntualizó él alzando elegantemente una de sus cejas.

Ella sonrió y Draco recogió su bolsa de mano. Siguió a su espectacular ex compañera de escuela, preguntándose cómo Blaise podía sentirse tranquilo mientras su novia se exhibía tan descaradamente, contoneándose sin ninguna vergüenza. Pero Pansy siempre había sido así; capaz de lucir incluso el uniforme del colegio de una forma absolutamente inmoral.

- ¿Cómo está tu madre? –preguntó ella una vez en su automóvil– ¿Va a regresar también¿Quieres ir a comer algo primero ó prefieres que te lleve a casa?

Draco no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada. Una de esas tan privadas, sólo reservadas para sus pocos íntimos.

- Mi madre está bien, gracias. Y no, no tiene intención de volver de momento. –se agarró al salpicadero sacudido por el brusco arranque del vehículo– ¿Seguro que sabes conducir esto?

Ella le dirigió una mirada molesta y Draco dejó escapar lentamente el aire que había retenido.

- Creo que prefiero que me lleves a casa. –decidió– Estoy cansado.

- Pues mañana cenarás con nosotros. –decidió ella a su vez en un tono que no admitía réplica– Blaise se muere por verte.

Draco asintió con una sonrisa algo asustada, agarrándose con más fuerza al asidero de la puerta del automóvil.

Le había costado un buen rato, pero por fin había logrado deshacerse de Pansy y estaba solo. Recorrió despacio el camino de regreso al salón perdiendo su mirada en los cuadros de sus antepasados que vestían las antiguas paredes. Recordó con acritud cómo su padre le había obligado a memorizar el árbol genealógico familiar a bien temprana edad. El bisabuelo Evon Malfoy le guiñó un ojo cuando pasó por delante de su retrato y él le devolvió el guiño. Siempre había sido su favorito.

Entró nuevamente en el amplio salón con la sensación de que era mucho más grande de lo que recordaba. Y mucho más frío. Tal vez fuera nostalgia. Y un poco de tristeza. Draco se permitió un suspiro, no habría podido decir exactamente a cuenta de qué, pero sin lugar a dudas para exhalar con él algún sentimiento al que no quería enfrentarse. Se dirigió hacia el mueble bar y comprobó satisfecho que seguía tan bien provisto como siempre. Se sirvió un whisky, tomándose su tiempo para seleccionar la botella, elegir uno de los vasos largos de fino cristal que reposaban alineados en el estante y verter el ambarino líquido en él. Paladeó el delicioso aroma preguntándose una vez más si había hecho bien en volver. Después, se dejó caer en la gran butaca de cuero negro que había sido la preferida de su padre, sin poder evitar a los pocos segundos la sensación de estar profanando algo que no le pertenecía. La esencia de Lucius Malfoy parecía impregnar todavía cada partícula de la reluciente piel que sentía bajo su mano.

Recordaba como si fuera ayer el día que su progenitor le había llamado para hablar con él de su futuro.

_Estaba sentado en esa misma butaca frente a la enorme chimenea, entonces encendida. Ya habían cenado y Lucius saboreaba un vaso de whisky de la misma forma en que lo estaba haciendo él ahora. Las llamas iluminaban su rostro de una forma irreal. Sus claros ojos grises daban la impresión de haberse convertido en dos pequeñas ascuas saltarinas, refulgiendo en ellos el rojo fuego que crepitaba frente a él._

_- Siéntate, Draco. –le había dicho en aquel tono falto de toda emoción que siempre utilizaba con su hijo, sin tan siquiera concederle la atención de mirarle._

_Draco lo había hecho en silencio, esperando con paciencia a que su padre volviera a tomar la palabra._

_- Me temo que las cosas no están yendo por el camino que esperábamos, hijo._

_A Draco le había parecido que el tono que matizaba la voz de su padre esa noche estaba impregnado de un deje extraño. Si no hubiera sido Lucius Malfoy quien le hablaba, hubiera jurado que sonaba a derrota._

_- He hablado con nuestros abogados esta mañana. –había proseguido Lucius– Y les he ordenado hacer algunos cambios en mis voluntades para prevenir las posibles consecuencias de un desenlace no totalmente en acuerdo con nuestros intereses._

_Lucius había vuelto entonces el rostro hacia él y Draco había sentido un ligero escalofrío. Jamás hubiera pensado ver el sentimiento de impotencia que en ese momento su faz traslucía._

_- Todas nuestras propiedades, las cámaras de Gringgotts, nuestros negocios, han sido puestos a tu nombre, designando a tu madre como albacea hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad._

_Si a Draco le hubieran enseñado a expresar emociones, sin lugar a dudas ese hubiera sido un buen momento para soltar una gran exclamación. Sin embargo, se había limitado a permanecer inmóvil en su propio sillón y lo único que se permitió fue arquear las cejas en una muda interrogación._

_- Mañana tu madre y tú partiréis hacia Zürich. –le había informado a continuación Lucius– Y allí permaneceréis hasta que todo esto termine._

_Después había guardado un pequeño silencio, dirigiendo su mirada nuevamente hacia las llamas, ignorando una vez más la necesidad de Draco de no tan sólo recibir órdenes, sino de obtener un porqué a la mayoría de directrices que habían dirigido siempre tan férreamente su vida. _

_- Sea cual sea el resultado, Draco, el Ministerio no podrá tocarte, porque no habrás participado en esta maldita guerra. Y cuanto más lejos estés de aquí, más lejos estarán ellos de caer sobre nuestra fortuna._

_- Pero padre, –se había atrevido a hablar él por primera vez– he estado preparándome para este momento durante mucho tiempo. Siempre dijiste que debía unirme a la causa, que…_

_Entonces su padre le había mirado de esa forma tan peculiar que muchas veces había sido el preludio de un rígido y doloroso castigo por no haber estado a la altura de lo que se había esperado de él. _

_- No te he educado para que cuestiones mis decisiones, sino para que las obedezcas. –Lucius había deslizado las palabras entre dientes, afiladas como puñales– Si esto acaba mal, no dejaré que mi fortuna caiga en manos de nuestros enemigos y que nuestro apellido sea pisoteado y mancillado junto a los de los demás vencidos. Mi linaje seguirá adelante contigo, mal que les pese._

Y en ese momento Draco había comprendido.

Su padre no había intentando librarle de la esclavitud de una marca y de la obediencia ciega a un sangre mezclada que exigía pureza en sangre ajena.

No había tratado de evitarle los horrores de una guerra demasiado cruel o de impedir que pudiera salir mal herido o incluso muerto de ella.

No había sido su preocupación por las posibles y crudas represalias que caerían sobre su hijo si se unía a la causa en la que siempre había sido educado y que, como parecía pensar, no iba a ser la que se llevara la victoria.

Lo único que Lucius Malfoy había deseado era dejar tras de sí un heredero que le sobreviviera para seguir ostentando con orgullo su apellido; que a pesar de que él sucumbiera en aquel sin sentido, la familia Malfoy pudiera contar con futuras generaciones que pisaran con pie firme y doblegaran voluntades en beneficio de la familia.

Lucius sólo había puesto los medios para que los Malfoy no se extinguieran bajo la vorágine de una guerra en la que, cada vez con más fuerza, se perfilaba un equivocadamente desacreditado vencedor.

El conflicto mágico había durado casi cuatro años más, que Draco vivió desde la seguridad de la distancia. Tal vez la única cosa por la que le estaría eternamente agradecido a su padre. Todo había acabado una tarde de agosto, hacía ahora seis meses. Y junto con la noticia de que el Señor Oscuro había sido vencido, llegó la de la muerte de Lucius.

Draco no recordaba haber sentido nada.

A la mañana siguiente Draco era recibido por el Ministro de Magia, Rufus Scrimgeour. Aquella entrevista había sido acordada desde varias semanas antes de abandonar Zürich, por lo que el heredero Malfoy había tenido tiempo suficiente para preparar su estrategia frente a las más que probables peticiones que seguramente el Ministro le dirigiría.

Scrimgeour no era como Fudge, a quien su empecinamiento en no querer ver la realidad le había llevado a una precipitada destitución. El nuevo Ministro había sabido rodearse de los magos y brujas adecuados y conducía con mano firme el resurgimiento de la sociedad mágica tras la desoladora guerra. Era un hombre, ante todo, realista. Y la realidad del mundo mágico en ese momento era que había mucho destruido y mucho por reconstruir. Gente sin hogar que necesitaba casas donde alojarse; niños sin familia que necesitaban orfanatos que les acogieran o ancianos que se habían quedado solos y había que ubicar cuanto antes; viudas que no contaban con otro medio de vida que la pensión que el Ministerio pudiera proporcionarles para seguir sacando adelante a sus hijos; negocios que necesitaban de un fuerte empujón económico para poder ponerse en marcha otra vez; heridos que ya no se recuperarían y a los que se les debería procurar una asistencia permanente a lo largo de su vida.

Scrimgeour tenía que sacar dinero de donde fuera y como fuera. La guerra había vaciado las arcas del Ministerio. Y tal como había previsto Lucius Malfoy en su momento, las expoliaciones a las familias mortífagas fueron el primer medio de financiación que el Ministerio había puesto en práctica. Con lo que no contaba era que, tal como había hecho Lucius, las mayores fortunas del mundo mágico que habían militado en el lado oscuro hubieran tomado las mismas precauciones y puesto a sus hijos al frente de sus negocios y de sus capitales. Jóvenes que, como Draco, no habían participado en la guerra y que ni siquiera habían sido señalados con la infame marca del derrotado Señor Oscuro.

Ahora el Ministerio tenía que enfrentarse a la humillante situación de que la economía del mundo mágico se encontrara concentrada en las manos de no más de una docena de primogénitos de apenas veinte años, hijos de algunos de los mortífagos más odiados y que mayores estragos habían causado.

Para sorpresa de todos y enojo de muchos, esos jovenzuelos se habían convertido en los generosos benefactores que les estaban ayudando a sobrevivir. Apellidos como Zabini, Nott, Parkinson o Crabbe, se cincelaban en lustrosas placas conmemorativas en las paredes de las nuevas alas del hospital mágico, centros de acogida para menores, residencias para ancianos o comedores públicos para los más necesitados. Era el precio que los herederos les obligaban a pagar. Que a pesar de que ellos fueran los teóricos perdedores de esa guerra, magos y brujas no tuvieran más remedio que tragarse el orgullo y recordar que Nott había construido todo un nuevo pabellón en San Mungo para hechizos irreversibles cuando fueran a visitar a sus familiares o que Parkinson les estaba alimentando cada vez que acudían a un comedor público.

Pero Rufus Scrimgeour sabía que le falta todavía captar al más carismático de todos los legatarios de quienes habían liderado el lado oscuro y una de las fortunas más cuantiosas. Pretendía que el nombre de Draco Malfoy se esculpiera en alguna placa conmemorativa lo antes posible. No había sido fácil llegar hasta él, porque el joven había permanecido en el extranjero durante los casi cuatro años que había durado la guerra. Y después, a diferencia de los demás, no había mostrado ningún interés en pavonear su apellido ni en regresar. Ni siquiera para hacerse cargo de los restos de su padre, lo que hizo a través de sus abogados.

Scrimgeour conocía, por las informaciones que había conseguido, que Malfoy había proseguido sus estudios en Zürich y que desde allí manejaba con gran habilidad el imperio financiero que había heredado. A su parecer, era el más discreto de ese grupo de exhibicionistas económicos del que formaban parte el resto de sus compañeros. Tenía incluso esperanzas en que se avendría a colaborar en alguna obra social sin exigir colgar su puñetero nombre en ella.

Draco había escuchado todo el parlamento del Ministro de Magia educadamente, pero manteniendo una actitud más bien fría y distante. A pesar de vivir en Zürich, no había perdido el contacto con sus amigos y sabía de aquella desenfrenada exhibición de apellidos que tanto parecía divertir a sus ex compañeros de colegio. Todos habían acabado cediendo y colaborando con las propuestas del Ministerio, entre otras cosas, porque ninguno de ellos era tan estúpido como para no hacerlo y sabían mejor que nadie lo que les convenía. Además, aquella forma que habían encontrado de humillar a los que habían acabado con sus progenitores les parecía elegantemente irónica. No era que ninguno de ellos fuera a echar demasiado de menos a sus respectivos padres. Quien más quien menos había vivido en propia carne las mismas experiencias que Draco. Pero todos ellos eran orgullosos sangre limpia que, a pesar de verse ubicados por su apellido en el bando de los vencidos, seguían disfrutando de la vida que habían llevado siempre. Con la satisfacción, además, de poder restregárselo por las narices a la sociedad mágica que les había señalado, juzgado y condenado, sin preocuparse de si sus convicciones eran realmente las mismas que las de sus padres o si tan sólo no les había quedado más remedio que seguirlas.

El Ministro de Magia le había hecho a Draco una larga exposición de cuales eran las necesidades más urgentes a cubrir en ese momento y detallado todas y cada una de las estimadas y generosas aportaciones de sus amigos. Draco había abandonado el Ministerio casi tres horas después con un galopante dolor de cabeza y la promesa de estudiar todas las propuestas que Scrimgeour le había entregado en un grueso dossier. Después, se había aparecido en su mansión para darse un relajante baño y arreglarse para dar una vuelta con Blaise antes de ir a su casa a cenar.

A pesar de las advertencias de Blaise de que sería deprimente, Draco había insistido. Nunca pensó que el alma se le fuera a caer a los pies de esa forma. El Callejón Diagon era una pura miseria. Seis meses después del fin de la guerra, la mayoría de los negocios que una vez florecieron y dieron vida a uno de los estandartes del mundo mágico eran apenas una sombra de lo que habían sido. Muchos todavía permanecían cerrados. A través de los cristales rotos de la tienda de mascotas podían verse jaulas vacías colgando del techo, o destrozadas en el suelo. Nadie tenía intención de mantener una mascota, cuando mantenerse a sí mismo ya era bastante peliagudo. La tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin estaba abierta, pero no había un solo cliente en su interior. También Floorist and Boots había reabierto sus puertas. Y en el escaparate de la tienda de escobas podía verse un par de modelos antiguos que antes de la guerra nadie hubiera comprado.

- Olivanders… –musitó Draco deteniéndose ante la tienda en la que había comprado su primera varita.

El propietario todavía sigue en paradero desconocido. –dijo Blaise a su lado– Aunque aún no se le ha dado por muerto oficialmente, ya nadie duda de que lo esté.

- ¿Crees que era necesario todo esto Blaise? –preguntó el rubio sin apartar la vista todavía de la sucia fachada.

- No lo sé. –reconoció su amigo– Pero no podemos cambiarlo. Por mucho que nos empeñemos en darle la espalda y seguir con nuestras vidas como si nada hubiera pasado. –dejó escapar un leve suspiro– Pansy y yo nos hemos planteado la posibilidad de marcharnos a Frankfurt o a París.

Guardaron silencio mientras reanudaban su paseo. La gente que pasaba a su lado lo hacía con paso rápido, sin entretenerse. Como si quisieran permanecer el tiempo imprescindible en aquel lugar. Después de cuatro años, la mente de Draco seguía conservando el recuerdo vivo de un Callejón Diagon bullicioso y próspero. Él no lo había visto declinar; no había contemplado el lento deterioro causado por la guerra; no había sido testigo del cierre de negocios o de la desaparición de algunos de sus propietarios, como el Sr. Olivander. No lo había visto hundirse en aquella impensable decadencia.

- Vámonos. –dijo por fin– Creo que ya he visto suficiente.

Desandaron el camino hasta llegar nuevamente al muro mágico que separaba el Callejón Diagon del Caldero Chorreante.

- ¿Te apetece una cerveza? –preguntó Blaise señalando la ajada barra del establecimiento, una vez dentro.

- ¿Aquí? –preguntó a su vez Draco, arrugando la nariz– Siempre he tenido la impresión de que este tipo debe limpiar los vasos con la lengua.

Blaise sonrió ante el inalterable elitismo de su amigo e iba a sugerir otro establecimiento más acorde con sus gustos cuando Draco le detuvo bruscamente, apuntando con un gesto silencioso de cabeza hacia una de las mesas al fondo del local. El inconfundible cabello pelirrojo de un Weasley resaltaba entre la melena castaña de Granger y el pelo negro de quien sin duda era Potter, a pesar de que al estar sentado de espaldas a ellos, no podían verle el rostro.

- Algunas cosas no han cambiado tanto. –murmuró Draco con ironía.

- Me temo que sí. –dijo Blaise al tiempo que le daba un leve empujón y él mismo andaba unos pasos para tener una mejor perspectiva de los tres Gryffindors.

Draco alzó una ceja en ademán interrogativo y su amigo le hizo tan sólo un gesto de que esperara. Ninguno de sus tres ex compañeros de Hogwars se había dado cuenta de su presencia todavía, sumergidos en la conversación que mantenían.

Bueno, ahí estaba el héroe, se dijo Draco. Él que había salvado el mundo mágico del Señor Oscuro y sus mortífagos para entregárselo a sus hijos, no pudo dejar de pensar con ironía. La sangre sucia en ese momento estaba sirviendo una taza de té. Después le puso azúcar y lo removió con la cucharilla. Seguidamente tomó la mano de Potter y depositó la taza en ella con una sonrisa. Draco dudó unos momentos. ¿No era con Weaslely con quien estaba saliendo Granger a finales del sexto curso? A lo mejor era que Granger había descubierto que los héroes le resultaban más interesantes, pensó con diversión. Y si no hubiera sido por aquel último gesto de Potter, Draco no se hubiera detenido en su intención de dirigirse hacia la chimenea, cansado de contemplar a esos tres que jamás habían sido santos de su devoción. El moreno había extendido la mano torpemente hacia las pastas de té que había en el centro de la mesa sin acertar en su primer intento y después Granger la había conducido suavemente, hasta se diría que con ternura, hacia el plato.

- ¿Qué diablos le pasa a Potter? –preguntó con sarcasmo sin alzar mucho la voz– ¿Alguna maldición le ha dejado más tonto de lo que ya era o qué?

- Ciego. –fue la escueta respuesta de Blaise.

Draco se había quedado tan atónito, que a la sugerencia de Blaise de tomar una copa en algún otro sitio, se había limitado a negar con la cabeza y a dirigirse hacia la chimenea del Caldero. Ambos habían llegado a la mansión Zabini pocos segundos después. Nunca le había preocupado demasiado lo que pudiera suceder con Potter si llegaba a enfrentarse al Señor Oscuro. Cosa que también durante mucho tiempo dudó que llegara a ocurrir. Pero seguramente se habría sentido menos sorprendido si le hubieran dicho que estaba muerto. Y no es que en ninguno de los dos casos fuera a sentir pena por él. Sólo le privaba de una de sus diversiones favoritas, pensó con cierto fastidio. Meterse con Potter y sus amigos siempre había sido el deporte nacional de Slytherin. Y ahora que la situación estaba claramente a su favor, la ocasión se hubiera pintado sola.

Definitivamente, aquella guerra lo había cambiado todo.

Más tarde, durante la cena, Draco se las ingenió para sacar a colación el tema de Potter y satisfacer su curiosidad.

- Sólo sé lo que es vox populi. –le contó Blaise– Que no salió muy bien parado de su enfrentamiento con el Señor Oscuro. Por lo visto estuvo un par de meses en coma y cuando despertó, no veía. Al principio pensaron que era consecuencia de alguna de las innumerables maldiciones que había recibido...

- Imagínate Hogwarts envuelto en fuegos artificiales. –interrumpió Pansy– Dicen que fue todo un espectáculo... –Blaise le dirigió una mirada reprobadora– …está bien, ya me callo...

Blaise odiaba que le interrumpieran.

- ...pero que la recuperara era solo cuestión de tiempo. –prosiguió– Al parecer recibió tantas maldiciones que lo sorprendente no es que esté ciego, sino vivo.

- El Profesor Snape siempre dijo que ese chico no era feliz si no hacía todo lo contrario a lo que se esperaba de él... –esta vez la mirada de Blaise fue mucho más incisiva– ...me callo.

- Todo un detalle, cariño. –agradeció su pareja– Me gustaría terminar antes del postre, si me lo permites. Para pasar a otros temas más interesantes…

Pansy le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora.

- A la vista está, –siguió Blaise irónicamente– que no la recuperó.

- Y si me permites decirlo, –interrumpió nuevamente Pansy desafiando con la mirada a su novio - ya puede estar contento de que sólo haya sido eso.

- ¿Y qué hace ahora? –preguntó Draco con curiosidad.

Blaise se encogió de hombros.

- ¿A quién le importa? –respondió.

Draco se quedó unos instantes pensativo.

- ¡Oh, oh, oh, conozco esa mirada! –exclamó Pansy entusiasmada– Draco, cariño¿en qué está pensando tu mente brillante y retorcida?

- A veces das miedo. –dijo éste con una carcajada.

- ¿Sólo a veces? –apuntó Blaise con sarcasmo.

Pero ella no hizo caso a ninguno de los dos comentarios.

- Vamos, Draco, suéltalo. –apremió con impaciencia– Me aburro mucho últimamente y necesito un poco de diversión.

Draco tenía en sus labios aquella sonrisa desvergonzada que Pansy tanto adoraba.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

A pesar de ser un hombre firme, de imperturbable carácter la mayoría de las veces, Rufus Scrimgeour hubiera dado cualquier cosa por no tener que enfrentar la situación a la que ahora se veía obligado.

- Es una proposición sorprendente, lo sé. –dijo– También a mí me dejó atónito.

El hombre sentado frente a él parecía estar todavía recuperándose de aquella insólita propuesta.

- Harry jamás lo aceptaría. –habló Remus convencido.

- Sé que sería una decisión muy difícil para él. –reconoció Scrimgeour– Por esa razón pienso que es mejor que no lo sepa, de momento.

Remus abrió los ojos con incredulidad. ¿De verdad estaba el Ministro considerando seriamente aceptar aquella proposición?

- ¿Se ha vuelto loco? –no pudo menos que decir, olvidando que a quien tenía delante era al Ministro de Magia.

Piense en las ventajas, Sr. Lupin. –intentó convencerle Scrimgeour– ¿Qué es un año de su vida si después puede tener su futuro asegurado para siempre? Si la situación económica del Ministerio fuera otra, habríamos proporcionado a Harry todos los medios y la ayuda que en sus actuales circunstancias necesita. Es lo menos que se merece.

- ¿Y que gana él con esto? –preguntó Remus, enojado– ¿Humillarle¿Vengarse?

- Tal vez sólo demostrar, igual que todos los demás, que está dispuesto a enterrar el pasado.

Lupin negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que le era difícil de creer.

- Sé que no será agradable para Harry. –admitió Scrimgeour y Remus dejó escapar un bufido de disgusto– Para su tranquilidad le diré que se le ha investigado exhaustivamente, como hemos hecho con todos. Está limpio. Es sólo un joven hombre de negocios decidido a invertir en nuestra comunidad. Dispuesto a trasladar varias de sus empresas aquí y a crear un montón de puestos de trabajo, Sr. Lupin. Justo lo que necesitamos para que nuestra sociedad florezca otra vez. Ni siquiera le interesa que se sepa que es él quien está detrás de esas compañías. Sólo ha pedido una cosa a cambio…

- A Harry. –le cortó Remus sin poder ocultar su contrariedad.

El Ministro de Magia dejó escapar un suspiro de impotencia, incapaz de negar la parte sin duda mortificante de aquella proposición. A disgusto, no vio otra salida que hacerle ver al licántropo la realidad de la situación de Harry Potter.

- Siento si piensa que lo que voy a decir es cruel, –se excusó de antemano– pero Harry ahora es un minusválido. –Remus le dirigió una mirada furiosa– Y como desgraciadamente no tiene familia, está bajo la tutela del Ministerio, como otros muchos magos y brujas que han tenido la desgracia de no salir bien parados de esta guerra. Y debido a esa incapacidad, ahora depende legalmente de nosotros.

Scrimgeour dirigió una mirada penetrante al pálido rostro del hombre sentado incómodamente frente a él, asegurándose de que sus palabras estaban siendo correctamente entendidas.

- Y si alguien presenta una solicitud formal para hacerse cargo de Harry, ocuparse del adiestramiento que necesita para poder valerse por si mismo en el futuro, ofrecerle un lugar donde vivir, cubrir sus necesidades y nos da las garantías necesarias… –suspiró– el Ministerio tiene la potestad de concederle su custodia. Harry no es capaz de cuidar de si mismo en este momento. Reconozcámoslo.

- Entonces, –dijo Remus conteniendo su enojo– si está dispuesto a entregarle y no necesita del beneplácito de nadie para hacerlo¿para qué me he hecho venir aquí?

- Porque Harry confía en usted y la situación puede parecerle menos difícil si es usted quien se la plantea. No pretendo obligarle... –respondió el Ministro dejando entrever que si era necesario, lo haría– Ni convertirlo en un hecho traumático. Todo será mucho más fácil para Harry si usted le convence de que es lo mejor para él.

- Y para el Ministerio. –gruñó Remus.

El Ministro sonrió.

- Y para el Ministerio. –admitió.

Muy a su pesar, Remus empezaba a reconocer que Scrimgeour tenía una parte de razón en todo lo dicho. Y era que Harry necesitaba de alguien que cuidara de él. Conseguir una casa adecuada para una persona ciega estaba fuera de sus posibilidades. Y de las de Harry también desde que su generosidad había vaciado casi completamente su cámara de Gringotts durante la guerra. Él mismo habría solicitado su tutela. Pero sus propias circunstancias y las leyes todavía vigentes sobre licantropía se lo impedían. Y sabía que Harry no quería convertirse en una carga para la familia Weasley, que ya tenían suficiente con sus propios problemas. Tampoco podía seguir eternamente encerrado en aquella habitación de San Mungo, de la que sólo salía cuando sus amigos o él mismo le sacaban de allí casi a la fuerza, angustiado por tener que enfrentarse a un mundo que ahora no podía ver.

Algo en la mirada de Lupin, le dijo al Ministro que, aun y desaprobando sus intenciones, tal vez el licántropo empezaba a ver las cosas desde su perspectiva.

- Además, –habló Scrimgeour en un tono más relajado– una vez firmados los papeles de la tutela, la ley obligará al Sr. Malfoy a cumplir con todo lo prometido. Y un mago del departamento de asuntos sociales se encargará de verificar mensualmente que todo está en orden. No vamos a abandonar a Harry a su suerte. –le aseguró con firmeza.

Remus Lupin asintió, sintiéndose culpable y derrotado, sin muchas opciones más que aceptar el desagradable papel que las circunstancias le estaban otorgando. Sin embargo, añadió:

- Pero no permitiré que le engañe. Harry sabrá que es el Ministerio quien le entrega a Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

_**OSCURIDAD**_

**Disclaimer: **Ya me gustaría, pero aparte de los personajes que han surgido de mi imaginación, los demás no son míos.

**CAPITULO II**

Janneth Arashi era la medibruja que había tratado a Harry Potter desde su llegada a San Mungo, seis meses atrás. Recordaba como si fuera ayer el clamor que había recorrido cada pasillo, cada sala, cada habitación del hospital cuando la noticia de que el Señor Oscuro había sido derrotado había llegado junto a la última remesa de heridos y por desgracia, también junto a los últimos caídos.

El entusiasmo, la exaltación por la victoria había llenado de un júbilo irracional a medimagos, enfermeras y pacientes. Los que podían caminar, habían abandonado sus habitaciones y se habían unido al alborozo que reinaba en los pasillos. Los que no, se abrían paso en sus sillas flotantes o ayudados por enfermeras y familiares. Janneth había pensado que más que un hospital, San Mungo había parecido en aquel momento un inmenso psiquiátrico lleno de locos gritones. El caos fue absoluto durante más de media hora, agravado por los portales que se abrían continuamente en los mismos corredores o donde podían, ya que el acceso a urgencias estaba saturado como consecuencia de la cruenta batalla.

Sin embargo, la desbordante alegría que magos y brujas, sanos o enfermos, proclamaban a gritos por todo el hospital había empezado a apagarse lentamente cuando, con los últimos heridos, llegó también el rumor de que de un momento a otro se abriría el portal que traería al héroe de la gran hazaña. Los más pesimistas decían que muerto.

Así que cuando un grupo de hombres y mujeres con rostros crispados y tensos habían aparecido rodeando una camilla que era transportada por algunos de ellos con paso rápido y urgente, la gente había enmudecido y se había apartado con respeto, dejándoles vía libre hacia el ala de urgencias. Rodeado de túnicas desgarradas y amigos con semblantes graves, nadie había podido realmente ver al joven que yacía inconsciente en la camilla.

Janneth jamás había visto a Harry Potter en persona. Alguna foto en El Profeta a la que seguramente no había prestado demasiada atención porque siempre estaba demasiado ocupada. Incluso para dedicarle tiempo al periódico. Y en ese momento le había parecido mucho más joven de lo que ya era.

El joven ya había entrado en coma cuando llegó al hospital. Tras casi seis horas habían logrado cerrar heridas, detener hemorragias, recomponer huesos y drenar su cuerpo de las maldiciones que se estaban cebando en él. Agotada y nerviosa, Janneth había salido a enfrentarse al nutrido grupo de amigos, miembros de la Orden del Fénix y representantes del Ministerio que esperaban fuera, para decirles que el futuro del héroe no era demasiado alentador por el momento.

Había sido la primera que había visto a Remus Lupin fuera de si.

La segunda, cuando un par de días antes un furioso y desesperado Remus había irrumpido en su consulta e inmediatamente había sabido que algo iba mal. Contrariamente a lo que pensó el día que le conoció, Lupin no era un hombre que perdiera los estribos fácilmente. Tenía un temperamento amable y tranquilo. Y era una persona infinitamente paciente, como había demostrado con Harry. Pero el hombre que prácticamente había asaltado su consulta le recordó demasiado al de esa tarde de agosto.

Ahora, tenía sentado frente a ella al hijo de uno de los mortìfagos más temidos de la era Voldemort. De quien había sido su mano derecha. Daba escalofríos constatar el parecido físico entre ambos. Draco Malfoy tenía los mismos ojos fríos y arrogantes de su padre. La misma pose orgullosa y despectiva. Y al mismo tiempo, aquella natural elegancia e innegable atractivo que parecía conferirle la prerrogativa de mirar a los demás por encima de su hombro sin que nadie pudiera cuestionarle el privilegio.

- Sr. Malfoy¿tiene idea de lo que significa hacerse cargo de una persona que ha perdido la capacidad de ver? –preguntó– ¿Tiene la más remota noción de los cuidados que necesita, de cómo hay que tratarla, de lo que puede esperar de ella?

- No soy un experto, obviamente. –respondió el joven educadamente– Para eso están los profesionales.

Janneth asintió, complacida por la respuesta. Tal vez hubiera esperanza.

- A pesar de que sus intenciones le honran, –la medibruja forzó una sonrisa– ¿qué le hace pensar que puede hacerse cargo del Sr. Potter?

Draco Malfoy sonrió con benevolencia.

- ¿Qué le hace pensar que no puedo?

Janneth apretó los labios en un gesto de contrariedad. Evidentemente, se había precipitado. A pesar de todo, le había prometido a Remus que haría cuanto estuviera en su mano para desanimar a Malfoy de su empeño.

- Una persona que ha nacido con el sentido de la vista y lo pierde de repente, no es fácil de manejar, Sr. Malfoy. –advirtió– Pasa por una larga y dura etapa traumática. Empezando por un primer estado de shock, al que suele seguirle una fase de negación, en la que el paciente está convencido de que el medimago está equivocado o se ha cometido algún error en el diagnóstico. Le sigue una fase de ira. –Janneth guardó silencio durante unos segundos para observar atentamente cualquier reacción en el rostro de Malfoy– Y cuando el paciente admite por primera vez que lo que le está sucediendo es real, cuando suele, digamos, negociar con Merlín, Morgana o los dioses en los que crea algún ofrecimiento o promesa a cambio de curarse, cosa que por supuesto no sucede, se hunde en la depresión.

- Insinúa que el Sr. Potter esta ¿deprimido? –preguntó Draco, sin poder ocultar el leve deje irónico, intentando imaginarse también a quien podría haber recurrido el Gryffindor en esa fase de supuesta negociación.

La medibruja le dirigió una mirada severa, haciéndole llegar claramente el mensaje de que no estaba dispuesta a admitir el menor sarcasmo sobre aquel asunto.

- Lo mejor para el Sr. Potter es seguir en San Mungo, donde podemos continuar tratándole, evaluando su estado y preparándole para enfrentar y aceptar su nueva vida. –dijo secamente– Ocuparse del Sr. Potter es asunto nuestro.

Draco apoyó los codos en los brazos del sillón y cruzó los dedos en ademán pensativo.

- Mb. Arashi, me temo que desde ayer el Sr. Potter es asunto mío y como su tutor, yo decidiré si lo que le conviene es permanecer aquí, en un ambiente aséptico y frío o por el contrario trasladarle a mi casa, donde recibirá de forma personalizada todas las atenciones que necesite.

Janneth frunció el ceño sin poder evitar dejar aflorar su disgusto. ¡Así que el maldito Ministro ya había firmado! Dudaba de que Remus lo supiera todavía, así como que nadie deseara estar muy cerca de él cuando se enterara. El licántropo tenía puestas todas sus esperanzas en que Malfoy se desalentara cuando conociera el panorama que le esperaba si decidía seguir adelante. Sin embargo, ese tipo tenía pinta de no desalentarse ni que El Profeta publicara que la Bolsa de valores mágica, había caído, dejándole en la ruina.

- El problema del Sr. Potter en este momento, aparte de físico, tiene una vertiente psicológica muy importante. –argumentó Janneth tratando de mantener su fría calma profesional– Necesita un apoyo que estoy segura Ud. no puede darle.

El joven alzó una ceja con una expresión que la medibruja entendió como desafiante.

- Como le he dicho antes, una persona que pierde inesperadamente la vista, debe pasar forzosamente por varias etapas. Volveré a explicárselo, Sr. Malfoy, porque me gustaría asegurarme de que lo ha comprendido perfectamente.

Draco hizo un gesto con su mano, indicando que estaba dispuesto a escuchar.

- Al principio, el Sr. Potter no supo como reaccionar, algo completamente normal en estos casos. En esta primera etapa no suele haber ningún tipo de demostración emocional. El paciente ni ríe, ni llora, ni habla. No sabe que sentir ni a quien culpar. Aunque en el caso del Sr. Potter, diría que el culpable está bastante claro.

En este punto la medibruja no pudo evitar mirar a Malfoy con cierto aire acusador, aunque él fingió no notarlo.

- Después, cuando empezó a recuperarse del shock inicial, al darse realmente cuenta de su discapacidad, se sumergió en un inevitable y profundo estado depresivo, que le llevó a reaccionar con violencia. No quería que nadie le compadeciera, que nadie le hablara o le tocara. Sus amigos no podían acercarse a él. Ni siquiera el Sr. Lupin. Sus niveles mágicos se descontrolaron hasta tal punto, que nos vimos obligados a sedarle so pena de que cualquier persona que entrara en su habitación acabara realmente herida. –la medibruja miró significativamente a Malfoy– El potencial mágico del Sr. Potter es demasiado poderoso como para arriesgarse a enfrentarse a él en plena crisis sin los conocimientos ni los medios necesarios.

Bueno, si eso no le causaba a Malfoy cierto reparo, es que era un inconsciente o un cínico.

- ¿Y cuánto tiempo cree Ud. que puede durarle el estado depresivo del Sr. Potter? –preguntó Malfoy suavemente, sin que ahora asomara ningún tipo de ironía en su voz.

Tal vez inconsciencia y cinismo fueran de la mano en su caso, concluyó Janneth antes de responder, a pesar de todo.

- El primer paso es la aceptación, Sr. Malfoy. Mientras no renuncie psicológicamente a su antigua vida, la que tenía cuando podía ver, no podrá seguir adelante. –le dijo con frialdad profesional– Y créame, el Sr. Potter todavía no lo ha aceptado. Por esa razón, lo mejor para él es seguir aquí, donde podemos ayudarle… y controlarle.

- ¿Es irreversible? –preguntó Malfoy.

La medibruja asintió levemente con la cabeza, con tristeza.

- El Sr. Potter recibió un fuerte golpe en la parte posterior del cráneo, donde se encuentra la zona visual. –explicó– Probablemente al caer, se golpeó contra una piedra o algo igualmente duro. Nunca lo sabremos. Como consecuencia, se lesionó la corteza cerebral visual. –Janneth dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro– En definitiva, Sr. Malfoy, nunca volverá a ver.

Malfoy se mantuvo en silencio durante unos momentos, al parecer meditando sobre todo lo que la medibruja le había dicho. Durante unos preciosos segundos, Janneth mantuvo la esperanza de haberle convencido.

- ¿Cree que el Sr. Potter podrá estar listo para irse mañana, a mucho tardar pasado mañana? –dijo al fin.

Janneth miró fijamente al joven sentado frente a ella, preguntándose si no la habría entendido o lo que era peor, no la había querido entender.

- ¿Ha escuchado algo de lo que le he dicho, Sr. Malfoy? –preguntó intentando dominar su enojo.

- Atenta y cuidadosamente, Mb. Arashi. –respondió Draco con calma, devolviéndole la misma mirada– Pero como me parece haber comentado ya, y espero que usted también me haya prestado la suficiente atención, el Sr. Potter está ahora bajo mi tutela legal. Desde ayer para ser exactos. Por lo tanto soy yo quien decide a partir de este momento lo que es mejor para él.

Janneth hizo intención de decir algo, pero Draco la detuvo con un gesto de su mano.

- He contratado una enfermera privada que se ocupará del Sr. Potter. Y a una terapeuta del que me han dado excelentes referencias para que le enseñe a desenvolverse en su nueva situación. Tal como le prometí al Sr. Ministro, dentro de un año él Sr. Potter será capaz de valerse por si mismo.

Janneth entrecerró los ojos y miró a Draco con reserva. Tal vez había subestimado al joven sentado frente a ella.

- Pues le deseo mucha suerte, Sr. Malfoy. –no pudo evitar decir con sarcasmo– Porque no va a ser tan fácil como sin duda Ud. cree.

Draco se limitó a sonreír.

- Usted sólo téngale listo dentro de dos días. –dijo.

Y abandonó la consulta de la disgustada medibruja sin darle opción a decir una palabra más.

o.o.o.o.o.o.

- Tranquilo, Harry. –Remus palmeó suavemente la mano que se agarraba nerviosamente a su codo– Todo irá bien.

Ambos agotaban los últimos metros del cuidado camino de tierra que conducía a la entrada principal de la mansión Malfoy. Lupin contempló el tenso semblante del joven, sintiendo una nueva punzada de culpabilidad. La que le hundía un poco más en el mar de remordimientos en el que se ahogaba desde que había hablado con él. Aunque dudaba mucho de que Harry le hubiera comprendido realmente. Las pociones que le suministraban para mantenerle tranquilo y controlar su magia le sumergían en un estado que Remus estaba seguro que no le permitía dilucidar lo que sucedía verdaderamente a su alrededor. Harry sólo se había mostrado angustiado porque iban a sacarle de un entorno que ya conocía y en el que se sentía relativamente seguro. No porque el propietario del nuevo espacio donde tendría que desenvolverse a partir de ahora perteneciera a Draco Malfoy. Remus estaba convencido de que había dado su consentimiento sin saber verdaderamente a que estaba consintiendo. ¡Merlín¡No creyó que nadie pudiera superar a Voldemort en su escala de personas más odiadas! Pero el nuevo Ministro le seguía muy de cerca.

- Remus... –la voz de Harry sonó algo encogida.

- Lo sé, Harry, lo sé. –intentó animarle– Pero piensa que dentro de un año habrás podido superar esto y tendrás un lugar cómodo y adecuado donde vivir. ¡Tal vez sea yo quien se mude a vivir contigo entonces!–bromeó.

- Sabes que me gustaría, Remus. –Harry sonrió débilmente tras sus gafas oscuras– Me gustaría que lo hicieras ahora…

- A mí también, –suspiró el licántropo con impotencia– pero de momento es imposible.

Harry asintió en silencio.

- Vendré a visitarte con frecuencia. –prometió Remus– Y quiero que me mantengas informado sobre si Malfoy te está tratando bien.

Harry volvió a asentir.

- Bien, hemos llegado.

La mano en su brazo apretó un poquito más. Remus tomó aire y llamó. Un servicial elfo doméstico les abrió casi inmediatamente la puerta con una gran reverencia.

- El amo les espera en el salón. –les informó.

- Cuidado, Harry, hay un escalón. –advirtió Remus mientras guiaba al joven hacia el interior.

El enorme vestíbulo era casi tres veces más grande que el apartamento en el que Remus vivía en esos momentos, se admiró el licántropo. El suelo de mármol negro pulido brillaba como un cristal, reflejando en él las lámparas de vidrio veneciano que colgaban del techo. Las paredes laterales estaban cubiertas por dos gigantescos tapices con motivos mitológicos griegos. A ambos lados de la puerta que daba paso al corredor, había dos grandes jarrones de porcelana, engarzados en una peana del mismo mármol negro que el suelo.

El corredor era muy ancho, casi un segundo vestíbulo y al fondo se divisaba una elegante escalera, esta vez de mármol blanco veteado, que sin duda conducía a los pisos superiores. A ambos lados se alzaban varias puertas de caoba de gran altura, todas cerradas, a excepción de a la que les estaba conduciendo el elfo. Remus no pudo evitar pensar que si no fuera por la magia, aquel ser tan diminuto no podría abrir puertas de semejantes proporciones, ya que los tiradores estaban completamente fuera de su alcance. Prácticamente todos los tramos de pared libres estaban cubiertos por retratos de la familia Malfoy. En el centro de aquel gran espacio había una mesa redonda de grandes proporciones, vestida con una tela que Remus no supo identificar, pero saltaba a la vista que debía ser carísima. En el centro de dicha mesa había un juego de jarrones, todos ellos con ramos de jazmines y algunos objetos decorativos.

El elfo se detuvo ante las dos puertas abiertas e hizo pasar a sus invitados.

La habitación era tan inmensa como el resto de la casa que Remus había visto hasta entonces. Draco Malfoy estaba de pie frente a la gran chimenea del salón, con expresión seria. Alzó los ojos hacia ellos cuando el elfo les anunció y sus labios esbozaron inmediatamente una sonrisa protocolaria a la que Remus no correspondió.

- ¡Bienvenidos! –saludó en un tono que sin dejar de ser amable, tenía ese punto de frialdad característico.

Estrechó la mano de Remus, como si el hecho de que fuera un licántropo, que en su época de escuela había dejado suficientemente claro que le repugnaba profundamente, hubiera dejado de ser un problema para él. Éste le dirigió una mirada penetrante, cargada de advertencias. Malfoy se limitó a sonreír nuevamente y a tomar la mano de Harry del brazo de su ex Profesor para estrecharla educadamente.

- Me alegro sinceramente de que aceptaras este arreglo, Potter. –dijo manteniéndola entre las suyas durante unos segundos.

Harry hizo un leve movimiento de asentimiento y recuperó inmediatamente su mano.

- Puky llevará el equipaje a tu habitación. –dijo pretendiendo no darse cuenta del sutil movimiento.

Remus rebuscó en su bolsillo y extrajo el baúl encogido de Harry y se lo entregó al elfo.

- No has traído mucho. –comentó el Slytherin.

- No tiene mucho. –fue la cortante respuesta de Remus.

- Bien… –Malfoy se mostró incómodo durante unos escasos segundos– Te acompañaré a tu habitación para que descanses. –dijo después dirigiéndole una significativa mirada a su ex Profesor, dándole a entender que ya era hora de que se despidiera.

Remus miró a Malfoy con enojo. Quizás porque había esperado que le dejara permanecer con Harry durante un rato más, asegurándose de que el joven estaría bien. Pero por lo visto su antiguo alumno no estaba dispuesto a permitirle quedarse más tiempo del necesario. Abrazó a Harry con cariño, susurrándole palabras de ánimo que sólo éste pudo oír.

- Bien Malfoy, volveré la semana que viene, para ver como va todo. –dijo extendiendo su mano.

Y cuando Draco la tomó para estrecharla a modo de despedida, un brusco y sorpresivo tirón le dejó a pocos centímetros del rostro del licántropo.

- Soy un hombre lobo, Malfoy. –susurró junto al oído del joven– Recuérdalo.

- ¿Me está amenazando, Lupin? –preguntó Draco entre dientes, intentando retirar la mano que aquel hombre, en apariencia de constitución delgada y frágil, estaba estrujando con descomunal fuerza con la suya.

- Solo advirtiéndote, Malfoy. –siguió susurrando Remus– No sé lo que persigues o lo que pretendes. Pero un solo rasguño, tan solo uno. O el más leve indicio de que le estés atormentando y tu cuerpo se llenará de pelo tres veces al mes. Palabra de licántropo.

Soltó su mano con otro gesto brusco y Draco estiró los doloridos dedos, tratando de recuperar la movilidad y que la sangre volviera a circular.

- ¿Remus? –la voz de Harry sonó algo inquieta.

- Estoy aquí, Harry. –respondió éste inmediatamente.

Remus volvió a abrazar al joven y tras unas palabras de despedida dejó la mansión Malfoy. No sin antes dirigir una última y significativa mirada a su propietario, quien todavía seguía masajeando su maltrecha mano.

Bien, ahí estaba. Harry Potter. El héroe. El salvador del mundo mágico. La mano ejecutora de Dumbledore. El verdugo del Señor Oscuro. El noble y valiente Gryffindor amigo de pobretones y sangre sucias. El defensor de muggles. Un sangre mezclada, como no podía ser menos. Draco esbozó una sonrisa irónica. ¿De qué le había servido tanto despliegue de poder a ese idiota? Repasó con desprecio la inmóvil figura de su ex compañero frente a él. La misma ropa vieja y usada de siempre. El mismo pelo que parecía seguir sin conocer lo que era una cepillo. Su enfermizo aspecto de buena persona, al que ahora había que añadir esa patética pose de desamparo. La que tenía justo en ese momento. Ya no había miradas furiosas seguidas de ácidos insultos.

De hecho, ya no había miradas…

- Te acompañaré a tu habitación. –dijo algo ásperamente, saliendo de su ensimismamiento al darse cuenta de la nerviosa incomodidad del Gryffindor, quien parecía sentirse completamente fuera de lugar, como así era.

Tras una pequeña vacilación, le tomó del brazo para acompañarle.

- Yo te cogeré a ti, si no te importa. –le dijo Potter, recorriendo su brazo, para finalmente asirle del codo– Es más fácil para mí.

Se sorprendió de la docilidad con la que el Gryffindor se dejaba conducir, caminando un paso detrás de él, tanteando al frente con su bastón. Fue entonces cuando Draco tuvo la impresión de que su ex compañero de escuela no estaba en posesión de todas sus facultades. Porque, ciego o no, seguía siendo Harry Potter y él Draco Malfoy. Había esperado, como mínimo, algún comentario hiriente.

- Las habitaciones están en el primer piso. –explicó cuando llegaron al pie de la escalera– Así que tendrás que subir algunos escalones.

- ¿Cuántos? –preguntó Potter.

Draco le miró un poco sorprendido.

- La verdad, –respondió con un poco de guasa– nunca me he entretenido en contarlos.

- No importa, yo lo haré. –dijo el Gryffindor sin al parecer sentirse molesto por el tono– Sólo avísame cuando lleguemos al último.

- La baranda, a tu derecha. –le advirtió Draco, algo descolocado e incómodo.

Vio como Potter tanteaba con la mano en la dirección indicada hasta encontrarla. E inconscientemente, él también empezó a contar los escalones. El lento ascenso hasta el primer piso continuó en silencio, mientras Draco contaba y observaba con una mezcla de impaciencia y fascinación los torpes e inseguros movimientos del Gryffindor, maldiciendo en su fuero interno a la enfermera, que no llegaría hasta el día siguiente.

- Treinta y seis. –dijo al llegar al rellano.

Potter asintió.

- De todas formas, Puky te ayudará con las escaleras y con todo lo que sea necesario. –le dijo– De hecho, está a tu único y exclusivo servicio a partir de ahora. Pídele lo que necesites.

- Gracias. –dijo el Gryffindor en el mismo tono impersonal con el que había hablado desde el principio

Fueron apenas unos segundos los que Draco se cuestionó el porqué de aquella extraña sensación en el estómago. El porqué no podía sentir la añorada y exultante sensación de triunfo que había esperado, como cuando lograba meterle en un buen aprieto con Snape, en Hogwarts.

- ¡Puky! –ordenó tan punto llegaron a la habitación– Ocúpate del Sr. Potter.

- Si amo.

El pequeño elfo se apresuró a tomar la mano de la que Draco se desprendió con alivio.

- Discúlpame, tengo asuntos que atender. –se excusó ansioso por desaparecer de allí– El elfo te traerá la comida a la habitación, si lo deseas. Yo tengo que salir.

Draco sólo hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, sin pararse a pensar que Harry no podía verla y abandonó el cuarto con rapidez.

Durante las semanas siguientes, Draco estuvo muy ocupado. Tal como le había prometido al Ministro Scrimgeour, había empezado a trasladar algunos de sus negocios a Inglaterra. Buscar los emplazamientos adecuados, locales, contratar personal, en definitiva, poner en marcha sus compañías no era cosa de dos días. Aunque, por supuesto, el Ministro le había dado todas las facilidades y había puesto a un par de funcionarios a su disposición para ayudarle en todos los trámites. Fácilmente se le hacían las nueve de la noche revisando papeles, firmando documentos y calculando costes. Esa había sido su vida desde que había abandonado Inglaterra. Y le gustaba. Le daba seguridad. Los números no mentían. Dos y dos siempre serían cuatro, en Zürich o en Inglaterra. Su madre solía decirle que, a pesar de que Lucius había sido un hombre concienzudo con sus finanzas, la visión de Draco para los negocios superaba ampliamente la de su padre. Además, él no tenía otros asuntos que distrajeran su mente como había sido el caso de su progenitor. Así que se había dedicado a ello en cuerpo y alma. Y por primera vez en su vida, lejos de presiones y de la permanente angustia de no cumplir con las expectativas de Lucius, había sentido algo parecido a lo que debía ser la felicidad. Y a no ser por el empecinamiento de su madre en casarle, esa felicidad hubiera sido completa.

Aquella noche Draco abandonó el despacho que sus abogados le habían cedido en sus oficinas un poco más temprano de lo que venía siendo habitual. Ese mediodía Pansy le había ido a buscar a la hora de comer y cuando le había preguntando como andaban las cosas con su nuevo inquilino, se había dado cuenta de que no le había vuelto a ver desde la tarde de su llegada. Sabía que Lupin acudía puntualmente cada semana para visitarle, porque había habilitado las protecciones mágicas de su mansión para que cada miércoles permitieran entrar al licántropo. La verdad era que se había prácticamente olvidado de Potter, como de un tema molesto en el que se prefiere no pensar. No le quedó más remedio que reconocer que había prestado muy poca atención a lo que ocurría en su propia casa, sumergido totalmente en su trabajo. De todas formas, las cosas debían funcionar bastante bien, porque de lo contrario ya habría tenido el hocico del licántropo resoplando en su nuca. Pero, para estar totalmente seguro, decidió que esa noche llegaría temprano y cenaría en casa por primera vez en días.

Mientras esperaba la hora de la cena y decidía si subir a ver a Potter en ese momento o después, repasó el correo que había llegado por la mañana. Entre la numerosa correspondencia encontró la notificación de la primera visita del asistente social del Ministerio. Draco repaso mentalmente su agenda y comprobó con fastidio que tendría que cancelar la reunión del viernes por la mañana con los agentes inmobiliarios. Debía estar presente cuando el tipo del Ministerio visitara a Potter.

Puky apareció en ese momento para informarle de que la cena estaba lista. Bien, iría a ver a Potter después.

- Por cierto, Puky¿cómo le va al Sr. Potter? –preguntó mientras éste le servía.

El elfo abrió mucho los ojos y sus orejas oscilaron nerviosamente hacia abajo. El pequeño ser empezó a titubear y después a pedir disculpas para, a continuación, empezar a golpearse la cabeza contra las patas de la mesa. Draco le ordenó que se detuviera, primero sorprendido y después enojado, temiéndose algún desatino por parte de su sirviente.

- ¡He dicho que basta, Puky! –vociferó al final, viendo que éste no se detenía en su auto castigo.

- ¡El amo ordenó servir al Sr. Potter, amo¡Pero Punky no lo ha hecho, amo¡Punky merece el castigo!

Draco masajeó sus sienes con cansancio. Una pequeña venita en su sien empezó a palpitar anunciando la eminente jaqueca.

- ¿Y por qué me has desobedecido? –preguntó, esperando alguna respuesta estúpida.

- ¡Esa mujer no me deja entrar, amo¡No deja que Punky se acerque al Sr. Potter!

Draco alzó una platinada ceja, nuevamente sorprendido. Bueno, si por el mismo sueldo la enfermera hacia las funciones de elfo también, no iba a ser él quien se lo recriminara.

- ¡Puky le oye gemir y sollozar, amo! –dijo Puky empezando a golpearse otra vez contra una de las patas de la mesa– ¡Y Punky no puede hacer nada, amo¡Punky está seguro de que el Sr. Potter está enfermo, amo!

¡Mierda! Potter enfermo y él sin enterarse. El de asuntos sociales llegaría en dos días y Lupin sería capaz de… ¡a la mierda con Lupin¡Se iba a enterar esa enfermera por no mantenerle al corriente! Enojado, dejó caer el tenedor y arrojando después la servilleta sobre la mesa con furia, salió airado del comedor. Subió las escaleras ya de muy mal humor. Estaba cansado y la jaqueca empezaba a hacerse notar. Lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era tener que lidiar con problemas domésticos. Cuando finalmente llegó a la habitación e intentó abrir la puerta, no pudo. Alguien había puesto un hechizo en ella.

- ¡Lárgate maldito remedo de sirviente! –se oyó la voz furiosa de la enfermera desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- ¡Abra, Frida! –ordenó Draco en un tono que no dejaba otra alternativa.

Se oyeron unos pasos apresurados y a los pocos segundos el rostro rollizo y azorado de Frida apareció tras la puerta.

- Lo siento, señor Malfoy. No sabía que era usted. –se excusó– Este maldito elfo no hace más que incordiar.

Puky se escondió tras su amo y Draco miró a la mujer con aire de estar perdonándole la vida.

- Vengo a ver como está Potter. –dijo secamente.

- Bien, señor. Como siempre. –dijo ella bajando la voz y señaló la cama– Ahora duerme.

Draco miró a la enfermera con desconfianza. Nadie que no fuera él ponía hechizos en SU propia casa que le impidieran acceder a SUS propias habitaciones. Se acercó a la cama donde Potter descansaba. Efectivamente, parecía dormido. Aunque su aspecto pálido y demacrado no le gustó demasiado.

- ¿Está enfermo? –preguntó.

- ¡Por supuesto que no, señor Malfoy! –aseguró la enfermera.

Sin embargo, algo en la expresión excesivamente amable de la mujer le hizo recelar.

- ¿Sigue dándole esa poción? –inquirió.

Frida dirigió su mirada hacia la cama y puso cara de lástima.

- Es una pena, tan joven… –dijo con voz apenada– Pero me temo que todavía sería demasiado peligroso no hacerlo, señor.

Draco dirigió otra vez sus ojos hacia donde el Gryffindor dormía.

- La Mb. Arashi dijo que había que ir reduciendo la dosis paulatinamente. –le recordó.

- Así es señor. –confirmó ella– Es lo que estoy haciendo.

- Bien. –Draco echó una última mirada a la cama– Asegúrese de que esta puerta esté siempre abierta. –le advirtió.

Y no pudo dejar de percibir el claro alivio de Frida cuando abandonó la habitación sin hacer más preguntas. Draco volvió al comedor pensativo, seguido del elfo.

- ¿Y cuándo dices oír esos gemidos y sollozos? –preguntó mientras retomaba los cubiertos y empezaba a cenar.

- Cada noche. –contestó el elfo– Puky se queda detrás de la puerta todas las noches, porque esa mujer no le deja entrar.

Draco sabía que un elfo no le mentía a su propio amo. Entre otras cosas, porque no podía. Así que si Puky había oído gemidos y sollozos, es que los había oído. Tal vez sólo fuera que a media que Potter iba recuperando el nivel de conciencia que la poción le había quitado, la realidad le resultaba demasiado dura de aceptar. De todas formas, estaba dispuesto a llegar al fondo del asunto. No quería sorpresas el día que el mago de asuntos sociales se presentara para su evaluación.

- Muy bien, –habló– harás como cada noche. Y en cuanto esos… sollozos empiecen quiero que me avises inmediatamente.

- Si, amo.

- Búscame en el salón.

- Si, amo.

El elfo se retiró, francamente aliviado de no recibir ningún castigo, tal como había creído que sucedería.

Cuando Puky fue a buscarle tres horas después, Draco ya se había adormilado en su sillón, rendido por el cansancio y por la poción que había tomado para el dolor de cabeza. Abandonó el salón seguido del pequeño sirviente y subió las escaleras con rapidez. A medida que se acercaba, podía oír con mayor claridad los sollozos de los que el elfo había hablado. Comprobó con enojo que el maldito hechizo estaba otra vez en la puerta. Reprimiendo su furia la abrió silenciosamente y penetró en la habitación, que ahora estaba en penumbra.

Esta vez, aunque Potter parecía seguir dormido, no estaba quieto y tranquilo como cuando le había visitado horas antes, sino que se movía agitadamente en la cama. Pronunciaba palabras ininteligibles ahogadas por los sollozos que rompían su voz. Frida estaba sentada a su lado, y la primera impresión de Draco fue que trataba de calmarle. Pronto se dio cuenta de que no era así.

La enfermera tenía su varita en la mano, y la agitaba por encima de la cabeza del Gryffindor, mientras sus labios se movían en un casi imperceptible murmullo. Su expresión en ese momento no tenía nada que ver con el rostro amable y compasivo que le había mostrado a Draco durante su visita. Sus ojos brillaban extraviados en un placer sádico y vengativo, mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa cruel.

- ¿Qué cree que está haciendo? –preguntó Draco sin alzar la voz.

Frida dejó escapar un grito, sorprendida en su vil entretenimiento, y se levantó de un salto de la cama. La varita salió volando de su mano y fue a parar a la de Draco.

- Repetiré la pregunta¿qué cree que estaba haciendo? –dijo otra vez Draco con voz helada.

La enfermera pareció recuperarse del sobresalto sufrido y endureció nuevamente su mirada, llevándola a un punto de maldad que distorsionó sus aparentemente bonachonas facciones.

- Lo que merece. –respondió con desdén.

- ¿Qué pretendía¿Volverle loco? –masculló Draco entre dientes.

La sonrisa sádica asomó otra vez a los labios de la mujer.

Un par de horas más tarde, y sin que a Draco le importara lo intempestivo de la hora, una sorprendida y compungida Pansy aguantaba el chaparrón sentada en el sofá de su propio salón, junto a un soñoliento y malhumorado Blaise.

Draco estaba furioso. Y furioso era decir poco.

- ¿Te das cuenta del lío en el que estoy metido ahora? –renegaba el rubio intentando controlar sus estribos– Si el asistente social se da cuenta de que Potter ha estado sufriendo pesadillas inducidas estoy perdido, Pansy. ¡Y ya no digamos si llega a enterarse Lupin¡Justo lo que ha estado esperando! –paso una mano por su pelo con desesperación– ¡Maldita sea, Pansy¿Cómo se te ocurre enviarme a la viuda de un mortífago? –acabó ya gritando, fuera de si– ¡Es a Potter a quien tengo en mi casa, por todos los dioses¿O acaso pretendías ponerle el camino fácil al Ministerio para que pueda expropiarme y yo acabe con mis huesos en Azkaban acusado de intentar cargarme al héroe?

- No es para tanto, Draco… –gruñó Blaise recostándose en el sofá con mal disimulada pereza– …unas cuantas pesadillas no matan a nadie.

El rubio le envió una mirada helada y el otro se encogió de hombros.

- Lo siento, Draco. No pensé… –intentó disculparse su amiga, al borde de las lágrimas.

- ¡No pensaste! –bramó él– ¡Se trata sólo de humillarle, Parkinson¡De avergonzarle por tener que aceptar mi ayuda¡De que viva sabiendo que tendrá que estarme agradecido por el resto de su puñetera vida¡NO DE QUE UNA ENFERMERA RESENTIDA LE VUELVA LOCO CON EL FIN DE QUE ACABE SUICIDÁNDOSE!

Draco siguió paseando nerviosamente por el salón.

- E…era una amiga de mi madre. –trató de justificarse Pansy entre sollozos– Me dijo que necesitaba el trabajo. Pero te ayudaré. –se ofreció de buena fe– Te ayudaré a buscar a alguien.

- ¡Oh, por supuesto que lo harás! –respondió él, tajante– ¡Desde mañana mismo, Pansy!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Draco seguía todavía bastante furioso con su amiga. Aunque la visita del asistente social había ido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Pero al Slytherin no le gustaba que le llamaran la atención, cosa que había hecho el mago del Ministerio por no haber sustituido todavía a la enfermera que había despedido y por no haberla elegido desde el principio con más cuidado. La posterior llamada de la Mb. Arashi vía floo mordió todavía más su orgullo. Estaba enojada porque no se habían seguido sus instrucciones con respecto a las dosis de la poción tranquilizante, ya que ello iba a retrasar el proceso de adiestramiento del Sr. Potter. Exigió que le llevara de inmediato al hospital para realizarle un chequeo. Draco tuvo que morderse la lengua y aceptar la orden.

Y como se temía, despistar a la medibruja no había sido tan fácil como al asistente social. Comprendió que sospechaba algo cuando le comunicó que esperaba ver a Potter en su consulta dentro de dos semanas para una nueva revisión.

- Le haré directamente responsable de cualquier incidencia en la salud del Sr. Potter. –le había amenazado con expresión agria– Ya le advertí en su momento que cuidar de él no iba a ser cosa fácil.

Y Draco tuvo que morderse la lengua otra vez, cosa a la que no estaba acostumbrado y tragarse las ganas de vociferar que él no tenía la culpa de los errores de los demás.

No, cuidar personalmente de Potter no había entrado en ningún momento dentro de sus planes. Pero encontrar una enfermera que le inspirara la suficiente confianza después de lo ocurrido le estaba resultando muy difícil. Principalmente porque Draco no era persona de confiar en nadie. Y no estaba dispuesto a aceptar a ninguna de las del hospital, por temor a que no fuera más que una correveidile para la Mb. Arashi.

Y no es que ocuparse de Potter estuviera resultando tan complicado como la medibruja insinuaba. En realidad, en esos momentos el Gryffindor no era más que una dócil sombra del héroe que alguna vez fue. Además, Puky estaba pendiente de él la mayor parte del tiempo y Draco sólo tenía que preocuparse de ir disminuyendo la medicación. Potter se pasaba el día sentado en uno de los sillones de su habitación, apenas hablaba ni mostraba interés en moverse de allí. El elfo le llevaba la comida y le ayudaba en todo lo que era necesario. Sólo las noches a veces eran un poco más complicadas. Cuando parecía vivir todavía las consecuencias del maleficio de la maldita enfermera. Aunque Draco no estaba totalmente seguro de que las pesadillas no hubiera sido un hecho habitual en las noches de su ex compañero de escuela.

Desde esa noche en la que había sorprendido a la enfermera ejecutando su retorcido plan, Draco había vuelto cada noche a la habitación de su invitado antes de acostarse él mismo. Con la excusa de dejar preparada la dosis de poción que Puky debía suministrarle al día siguiente con el desayuno. Después, ya que estaba allí, se sentaba un rato y le observaba hasta asegurarse de que el sueño iba a ser tranquilo. No sabía porque lo hacía. Remordimientos, se dijo. Por haber dejado a una persona, ahora incapaz de defenderse, expuesta a una situación que no podía adivinar, ni de la que podía protegerse.

Si la noche se presentaba agitada le daba un poco de poción para dormir sin sueños, tal como le había indicado la medibruja. No iba a permitir que en la próxima revisión Arashi tuviera nada que recriminarle. Aunque lo que ésta nunca sabría era que Draco había descubierto otra forma de calmar al Gryffindor, que no confesaría ni bajo amenaza de tortura: dejar que Potter cogiera su mano.

Había sido de forma casual al principio. Cuando Potter en uno de sus desesperados manoteos había tropezado con la mano de Draco, que reposaba sobre la colcha. El primer instinto del rubio había sido soltarse de inmediato. Pero Potter le agarraba con tanta fuerza, que había decidido esperar a que se tranquilizara un poco. Y para su sorpresa, el Gryffindor se había sosegado más fácilmente que otras veces. En ese momento siempre le invadía una sensación extraña. Porque ese contacto le incomodaba y al mismo tiempo le producía un ligero encogimiento en el estómago.

Potter no era consciente de ello, por supuesto. De otra forma el Slytherin jamás se lo habría permitido.

Ahora Draco no podía evitar pensar que, a pesar de los odios pasados y de todas las broncas que habían tenido con Potter y sus amigos, era cuanto menos triste verle así. Si eso era todo lo que había conseguido por ser el héroe del mundo mágico, más le hubiera valido que el Señor Oscuro se lo hubiera cargado de buenas a primeras, junto a sus padres. La vida podía ser muy desagradecida a veces, concluyó el Slytherin.

Después de de casi dos meses y a pesar de haber elaborado con gran entusiasmo el plan para mortificar a su enemigo de escuela, sentía como ese entusiasmo se iba deshinchando a medida que pasaban los días.


	3. Chapter 3

_**OSCURIDAD**_

**Disclaimer: **Ya me gustaría, pero aparte de los personajes que han surgido de mi imaginación, los demás no son míos.

**Gracias a Eire por betear.**

**CAPITULO III**

Estaban casi a finales de Abril. Pronto se cumplirían dos meses desde que había firmado aquella insensata tutela. La que le había precipitado en un pozo de responsabilidades y obligaciones que tan siquiera imaginó.

Tras la última visita, la Mb. Arashi le había dicho que se las arreglara como quisiera pero que tenía que conseguir que Potter abandonara ese sillón y saliera de su habitación. Pronto la presencia de la poción en el cuerpo de su tutelado sería mínima y tendría que empezar a enfrentarse a la realidad que le esperaba tras la puerta en la que se protegía. No podía seguir permitiendo que se aferrara a esas cuatro paredes, que ahora ya eran para él tan familiares y seguras como lo había sido su habitación de hospital.

- Dentro de diez meses el Sr. Potter tendrá que encararse él sólo al mundo. O al menos eso es lo que Ud. prometió. –le había recordado la medibruja con acritud– Y no lo conseguirá si sigue atrincherado en esa habitación, con un elfo que, menos masticarle la comida, lo hace todo por él.

Draco pensó, molesto, que esa mujer se las arreglaba siempre para encontrar la manera de recriminarle la tutela de Potter y hacerle sentir que había sido la peor decisión de su vida. Y aunque ahora también él fuera de la misma opinión, no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido y a humillarse dándole la razón. Eso sería lo último. Así que muy a su pesar, decidió que a partir de ese momento, aunque tuviera que modificar su rutina de trabajo, comería en la mansión cada vez que le fuera posible. Empezando por ese mismo día.

Con la confianza que da la seguridad de haber tomado la decisión correcta, ordenó a Puky que subiera a buscar a Potter y le acompañara al comedor. A los pocos minutos, el elfo apareció de nuevo con semblante compungido, diciendo que el Sr. Potter no quería bajar y que no había manera de convencerle. Tras dudar unos segundos, Draco se levantó de la mesa fastidiado y se encaminó hacia la escalera, diciéndose mentalmente que no debía perder la paciencia, que eso era lo que precisamente esperaba la medibruja de él.

Como siempre, encontró a Potter sentado en el sillón frente a la chimenea, callado e inmóvil. Respiró hondo y avanzó con decisión. Se plantó ante él, cruzó los brazos y buscó el tono más autoritario de todo su repertorio.

- ¿Por qué no quieres bajar, Potter? –le preguntó.

La cabeza del Gryffindor se movió apenas en dirección a la voz y Draco se dio perfecta cuenta de cómo sus manos se crispaban sobre los brazos del sillón.

- Sé que ya no estás tan aturdido como pretendes hacerme creer. –le hizo saber– Así que espabila y mueve tu culo de ese sillón.

El Gryffindor siguió inmóvil. Draco volvió a respirar hondo antes de hablar.

- Entiendo que te sientas más seguro aquí. –le dijo, tratando de sonar comprensivo– Pero alguna vez tienes que dejar esta habitación. Y hoy es tan buen día como cualquier otro.

Depositó su mano sobre el brazo de Potter, para indicarle que se levantara. No obstante, él no se movió.

- Por las buenas, o por las malas Potter. –gruñó, empezando a perder la paciencia.

Notó el estremecimiento que recorrió el cuerpo del joven sentado y Draco se golpeó mentalmente por lo que acababa de decir. Se trataba de sacarle de la condenada habitación, no de aterrorizarle y que luego se lo contara al asistente social. Ya había sido demasiada suerte que no pudiera recordar los manejos de la enfermera apenas un mes atrás.

- Me refiero a que saldrás de aquí de todas formas, –aclaró– aunque tenga que levitarte. Tú mismo.

Con franco alivio, vio como por fin Potter buscaba con la mano el bastón que tenía apoyado contra el brazo del sillón y lo encontraba. Después se levantó y se quedó de pie frente a él. Extendió la mano. Entonces Draco se dio cuenta de que buscaba su brazo para poder asirse a él, como había hecho el día que había llegado. Tal como le había recriminado también la medibruja, Draco no se había molestado en recorrer con el Gryffindor la casa, ni siquiera el cuarto donde dormía para ubicarle. Un ciego necesita saber las dimensiones de una habitación, donde está la puerta, la ventana, los muebles, para poder aprenderlo y poder moverse con seguridad en ella, le había dicho. Él simplemente se había limitado a depositar toda esa responsabilidad en Puky y a olvidarse de Potter. Pero un elfo está acostumbrado a servir, no a enseñar. Y facilitarle la vida a su huésped había sido lo que había hecho el pequeño y solícito sirviente.

Por primera vez, Draco se preguntó si Potter no habría salido antes de la habitación porque nadie le había enseñado cómo, ni qué podía encontrar una vez fuera.

- ¿Podrás seguirme así? –preguntó afianzando la mano del otro joven en su codo.

El Gryffindor asintió y lentamente, Draco emprendió la marcha. Al llegar a las escaleras le recordó que eran treinta y seis escalones y le guió en el descenso, un peldaño por delante de él. Cuando por fin arribaron al comedor, le ayudó a sentarse y con un silencioso suspiro de alivio se dirigió hacia su propia silla, al otro lado de la mesa y también se sentó. Bueno, después de todo no había sido tan difícil, pensó satisfecho de si mismo. La comida estaba ya en la mesa. Tomó la cuchara y estaba a punto de introducirla en el delicioso consomé que los elfos de la cocina habían preparado cuando se dio cuenta de que Potter seguía inmóvil. Recriminándose mentalmente nuevamente su estupidez, se levantó y acudió a su lado.

- El primer plato es consomé. –le aclaró mientras llevaba su mano derecha hacia los cubiertos– Aquí tienes la cuchara… y el cuchillo. –tomó su mano izquierda– Aquí está el tenedor, el plato… –Potter palpó el borde y después sus dedos chocaron con el tazón– …y la copa está frente al plato¿de acuerdo?

El Gryffindor asintió en silencio. Tras contemplarle durante unos segundos, Draco regresó a su lugar en la mesa.

No supo si fue en el momento en que sintió sus manos bajo las suyas, dejándose llevar. O cuando torpemente Potter volcó la copa y su contenido se extendió por el mantel y aquel pequeño incidente pareció altearle tanto. Tal vez fuera cuando llegado el postre, en un arranque que le sorprendió a él mismo, decidió pelar una manzana, cortarla en gajos y dejársela en el plato, al alcance de la mano. Simplemente Draco se había dado cuenta de que nunca había ayudado a nadie y de que nunca nadie le había ayudado a él. Si acaso había recibido órdenes; se le habían dado instrucciones y normas que cumplir. Su padre le hubiera molido a Cruciatus si se hubiera enterado de que su hijo, un Malfoy, se rebajaba a pedir ayuda de alguien fuera cual fuera el motivo. Si bien su padre ya le había molido con esa maldición por otras muchas razones que ahora no quería recordar. Draco había crecido solo y se había acostumbrado a ser autosuficiente y a no depender de nadie. También a que nadie dependiera de él. Y no es que Potter le estuviera pidiendo ayuda. No con palabras. Pero todo lo que el Gryffindor callaba, cada uno de sus gestos lo gritaba a voces. Y Draco siempre había tenido muy buen oído. Aunque sólo ahora, había empezado a escuchar.

A partir de ese día, Harry desayunó, comió y cenó con Draco, siempre que éste se encontraba en la mansión. Aunque los primeros días había seguido resistiéndose un poco, acabó por acostumbrarse a subir y bajar escaleras, a veces con la ayuda de Puky otras con la del dueño de la mansión, y a tomar sus comidas en compañía. Y a pesar de que todavía no había logrado mantener ninguna conversación con él, Draco no perdía la esperanza. Porque estaba seguro de que si no se esforzaba en tratar de charlar con su invitado, la medibruja también se lo recriminaría.

A mediados de Mayo, a pesar de haber dejado de tomar la poción tranquilizante, Potter parecía encontrarse calmado y relajado. Puky no le había descrito ningún síntoma que pudiera hacer sospechar que la conducta violenta que tanto preocupaba a la medibruja Arashi pudiera volver a reproducirse. El asistente social se había mostrado complacido después de su última visita y tampoco había recibido ninguna queja, al menos alguna realmente importante, de la quisquillosa medibruja. Estaba tan satisfecho y orgulloso de si mismo, que incluso había dejado que el pobretón y la sangre sucia acompañaran a Lupin en su última visita.

Aquella noche Draco estaba especialmente cansado. Había estado revisando papeles hasta tarde junto a sus abogados, ultimando los últimos detalles de la puesta en marcha de la primera empresa que entraría en funcionamiento en apenas una semana. A pesar de todo, subió las escaleras en busca de Potter, al ver que Puky no le había llevado todavía hasta el comedor, como ya era habitual. Pensó con optimismo que quizá la visita de sus amigos aquella tarde hubiera animado lo suficiente al Gryffindor como para lograr mantener una mínima conversación con él.

Llamó a la puerta y sin esperar respuesta entró. La habitación estaba vacía. Un pequeño ruido procedente de la puerta frente a él le dio la pista de que el Gryffindor debía estar en el baño. Así que esperó. Por los sonidos que llegaban a través de la puerta parecía como si buscara algo que no encontraba, como si estuviera revolviendo cajones y armarios. Draco se preguntó si sería correcto entrar y ayudarle. Pero de repente el ruido cesó y ya no se oyó nada más. Seguramente había encontrado lo que buscaba.

- Potter¿estás bien? –preguntó– La cena ya está lista.

No hubo respuesta. Algo inquieto y tras unos momentos de vacilación, Draco resolvió abrir la puerta, aún a riesgo de sorprender al Gryffindor en algún momento íntimo. Nada más entrar, el destello del pequeño objeto que Potter tenía en su mano fue suficiente para que el corazón le diera un vuelco. Se abalanzó sobre él, sintiendo que el pánico le invadía e intentó arrebatarle la cuchilla que sostenía en su mano derecha. Al sentirse atrapado, Potter se defendió con más fuerza de la que Draco hubiera esperado y acertó el primer codazo en pleno estómago del Slytherin. Draco se encogió durante unos segundos, pero no le soltó. Siguió sujetando su muñeca, sacudiéndola después con fuerza para hacerle soltar la fina hoja de acero cuyo filo tenía ya un reborde rojizo.

- ¡Suéltala, maldita sea! –masculló inútilmente– ¡Suéltala!

Pero la desesperación parecía darle fuerzas al Gryffindor, que se retorcía y trataba de librarse del fuerte agarre del rubio, ya fuera a patadas o golpeando con la mano que tenía libre. La que ya tenía un pequeño corte en la muñeca, que para alivio de Draco no era más que una leve herida.

Harry trató de empujar al Slytherin, hacia atrás con su cuerpo y darse la vuelta para de esta forma liberar su muñeca más fácilmente. Pero Draco, algo más alto que él, le sujetaba firmemente contra su pecho con su brazo libre. Al no conseguir su propósito, el moreno dio una fuerte patada acertando uno de los tobillos de Draco, logrando que perdiera el equilibrio y que ambos cayeran al suelo. Durante unos segundos, el Gryffindor debió pensar que lo había logrado, porque casi consiguió incorporarse. Pero un tirón en la muñeca que Draco todavía sujetaba le hizo soltar un grito de rabia. El consiguiente forcejeo hizo que ambos jóvenes rodaran por el amplio baño durante unos instantes. Al final, la mayor envergadura física de Draco y sin lugar a dudas, la facultad de éste de poder ver los movimientos del otro, se impuso.

- ¡Déjalo ya, Potter! –jadeó logrando inmovilizarle por fin bajo su cuerpo– ¡Y suelta la cuchilla!

- ¡Terco Gryffindor! Golpeó varias veces contra el suelo la mano que tenía todavía agarrada por la muñeca.

¡He dicho que la sueltes!

Harry dejó escapar un quejido de dolor y esta vez la mano se abrió, soltando el cortante objeto que se deslizó velozmente con el impulso de la sacudida hasta chocar contra la pared, rebotar, y quedar inmóvil a pocos centímetros de ella.

Durante unos momentos, Potter se quedó quieto, resollando, y Draco todavía con todos los músculos tensos y resoplando también, pensó que por fin se había dado por vencido. Sin embargo, de improviso se retorció como una anguila, tratando de golpearle nuevamente y el rubio tuvo que hacer acopio de todas las energías que le quedaban para seguir manteniéndole inmovilizado bajo su cuerpo.

- ¡Suéltame! –exigió Potter con voz ronca.

- No hasta que te tranquilices. –jadeó Draco, sorprendido a pesar de todo de oír su voz.

Harry seguía intentando liberar su muñeca, que Draco todavía tenía atrapada. Pero el Slytherin no pensaba darle la oportunidad de que pudiera apoyarse en las dos manos y ciego o no, lanzarle contra alguna pared, armario o bañera. No iba a cometer el error de subestimarle otra vez. Dejando aparte su potencial mágico, físicamente Potter era mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía a primera vista. Draco era consciente de que había necesitado de todas sus fuerzas para dominarle y no quería ni pensar en lo que sucedería si el Gryffindor empezaba a descontrolarse mágicamente. Las palabras de la Mb. Arashi volvieron a su mente, esta vez, en toda su magnitud.

- ¡Suéltame, maldita serpiente! –escupió Harry con rabia– ¿No te has reído ya lo suficiente¿Todavía necesitas más diversión?

- Esto no me divierte. –respondió Draco tras unos segundos– Sólo pretendo ayudarte.

Y era cierto. Aquella situación realmente nunca había llegado a resultarle divertida. Potter lanzó entonces una carcajada histérica.

- ¡Un huevo vas a querer ayudarme, Malfoy!

- Hablo en serio Potter. –se reafirmó Draco, consciente de que a pesar de todo esas palabras debían sonar totalmente ridículas en su boca.

- ¡Si en realidad quisieras ayudarme, no me hubieras detenido hace unos momentos, maldito idiota!

Draco se quedó en silencio, frenando nuevamente los rabiosos intentos del otro joven por deshacerse del peso de su cuerpo sobre él. Ahora que había logrado retener también su otra mano, el Gryffindor jadeaba frenético, incapaz de librarse de aquel aplastamiento. Agotado y enfadado, Draco se preguntó cómo no se había dado cuenta, cómo no le había visto venir. Después de todo, parecía que no había escuchado tan bien como creía. Dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombre de Potter con gesto abatido.

- Si te calmas y prometes no golpear ni patear, te soltaré. –concedió– Pero no sin antes explicarme lo de esa cuchilla.

- ¿Temes que un pobre ciego pueda hacerte daño, Malfoy? –se burló el moreno, eludiendo la segunda cuestión.

- Temo que tú puedas hacer daño.

- ¡Y una mierda!

El Gryffindor tenía el rostro enrojecido por el esfuerzo en debatirse, por la rabia y las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir y que retenía con todas sus fuerzas.

- Claro que, cómo quedarías tú Malfoy, si un ciego lograra burlarte. –resopló con sarcasmo– Cómo se lo explicarías al Ministerio¿eh, Malfoy?

Bueno, ese si era definitivamente Harry Potter, se dijo Draco, no muy seguro en esos instantes de que se alegrara de tenerle de vuelta. Pero si quería guerra, por Merlín que la tendría. Después de todo¿no era lo que había estado esperado?

- ¿El mismo Ministerio que te ha vendido a cambio de unos cuantos puestos de trabajo, Potter? –contraatacó entonces Draco susurrando junto a su oído– A Scrimgeour no le costó mucho tomar esa decisión, créeme. Es más, creo que le importa un carajo lo que pase contigo mientras yo le dé lo que él quiere.

Harry volvió bruscamente la cabeza, intentando apartar de él la fría y mortificante voz.

- ¿Quién te iba a echar de menos, Potter? –continuó Draco en tono mordaz– ¿Ese licántropo que no tiene donde caerse muerto¿Esa sabelotodo sangre sucia que vive en los libros, esos que tú ya no puedes leer ni compartir con ella¿O la comadreja cuya familia no ha sido capaz de acogerte porque les hubieras dado más problemas de los que ya tienen?

- ¡Cállate! –gritó Harry.

- Solo te quedo yo, Potter… –le dijo con sarcasmo– Que desilusión¿verdad?

El Gryffindor negó violentamente con la cabeza y sus negros cabellos rozaron suavemente el rostro de Draco, provocándole una agradable cosquilleo.

- Hazte a la idea de que ahora dependes de mí y que yo no voy a compadecerte como lo han hecho ellos. –dijo tratando de que su voz no flojeara.

Podía sentir como el cuerpo de Potter temblaba bajo el suyo, sacudido por los sollozos que vanamente intentaba reprimir. Y en ese momento Draco quiso abrazarle. Hundir su rostro en aquel suave cabello negro que rozaba su mejilla con cada pequeña sacudida. Decirle que podía llorar cuanto quisiera porque él estaría allí para secar sus lágrimas. Y para evitar que volviera a derramarlas. Para tomar otra vez su mano y tranquilizarle si alguna idea demasiado peligrosa volvía a cruzar por su cabeza.

- He prometido hacer de ti un ciego de provecho y eso es lo que vas a ser. –fue lo que dijo en su lugar– Un Malfoy jamás falta a su palabra, tenlo presente. Así que se acabaron las contemplaciones, Potter.

Le soltó bruscamente y se puso en pie, con el cuerpo y el corazón doloridos. Recogió la cuchilla y revolvió en el armario en busca de más objetos que el Gryffindor pudiera utilizar para auto agredirse, sacando de él unas tijeras y un pequeño corta uñas.

- Ahora levántate. –ordenó– Te espero abajo para cenar. No me hagas volver a subir a buscarte.

Pasados unos minutos, Harry se incorporó lentamente hasta quedarse de rodillas. También estaba magullado. Pero el cuerpo era lo que menos le dolía. Tanteó en busca de sus gafas oscuras, caídas durante la pelea, pero no las encontró. Por supuesto, no vio el pie que estuvo a punto de empujarlas para que él las encontrara y que al final reprimió su impulso para poder seguir contemplando aquellos hermosos ojos verdes que se habían ocultado tras ellas hasta ese momento. Las lágrimas todavía resbalaban por las sofocadas mejillas de Harry. Se sentía humillado y miserable. Burlado. Y si alguna vez había odiado a Malfoy, ese sentimiento no era nada comparable con el que en ese momento quemaba en su pecho. Pero no era al único.

Scrimgeour había planteado la cuestión y Remus le había dado el empujón final_. Es una gran oportunidad, Harry, _le había dicho el propio Ministro. _Ojalá aparezcan más personas como el Sr. Malfoy dispuestas a ayudar a otros como tú, Harry, _había continuado diciéndole, orgulloso de si mismo. Y ese _otros como tú_ se le había clavado como una espina abriéndose paso a través de su espesa conciencia. Una más. O mejor dicho, se había clavado en su orgullo. El que se tenía que tragarse cada vez que alguien le ayudaba hasta en las cosas más sencillas y habituales. _Todo cambiará cuando tengas el adiestramiento adecuado, Harry,_ había tratado de animarle Remus. _Será duro al principio, pero verás como al final lo agradecerás_. No, no lo vería, había estado a punto de decirle. Ahí estaba el quid de todo el asunto. Que no había nada que él pudiera ver.

Parecía que todos eran incapaces de entender que cuando despertaba por las mañanas no era precisamente agradecimiento por seguir todavía vivo lo que sentía. Ahora no había diferencia entre cerrar los ojos o tenerlos abiertos. Que fuera de día o de noche. Que en la habitación las lámparas estuvieran encendidas o apagadas… Se sentía indefenso y asustado la mayor parte del tiempo. Angustiado por cada paso que tenía que dar. Avergonzado cada vez que su mano tanteaba en busca de cualquier objeto y era finalmente conducida por otra mano que le ayudaba a alcanzarlo. Aquella sensación de completa inutilidad era tan sofocante, que incluso se hubiera negado a comer para evitarse la duda de si el tenedor iba a encontrar su trozo de carne en el plato.

Recordó con amargor como los primeros días, después de recuperar la conciencia, ni tan siquiera quería salir de la cama. Y como al final, una decidida y enojada enfermera había acabado sacándole a la fuerza. Cómo aquella desorientación que permanentemente sentía le hacía ir a parar siempre hacia la misma pared, de la que sabía era una habitación no muy grande. Porque la misma persistente y enérgica enfermera se lo había dicho. En realidad le había dado una tournée por todo el cuarto, para que pudiera ubicarse y moverse por él con libertad. Pero él acababa siempre en esa maldita pared. Y cuando por fin había logrado familiarizarse con su entorno, saber donde estaba cada cosa, y sentirse seguro en esa habitación… le cambiaban el escenario. Pero no a cualquier otro escenario, no señor. Tenía que ser la maldita mansión Malfoy para que su humillación fuera total y completa. Para que ya no le quedara ni tan solo un miserable resquicio de autoestima que poder rescatar del fango donde la habían hundido.

Se puso en pie con alguna dificultad y buscó la pila para poder orientarse y saber en qué dirección estaba la puerta. No es que le apeteciera seguir las órdenes de Malfoy. Pero había entendido perfectamente que no le quedaba más remedio. Tendría que ser paciente y esperar a encontrar otra oportunidad. El pequeño corte ahora le escocía. ¡Si no hubiera dudado tanto, maldito fuera! Se tragó las lágrimas y apretó los labios. Cuando sus manos encontraron la lisa superficie de porcelana, supo que tenía que ir hacia su derecha. Había dejado el bastón apoyado en la pared, al lado de la pila. Lo cogió y salió del baño con la esperanza de no equivocarse y acabar contra otra maldita pared. Una vez más. Atravesó la habitación, contando los pasos hasta la cama y desde allí hasta la puerta. Tras unos momentos de vacilación, salió al pasillo.

Un silencioso suspiro de alivio escapó de unos labios, a su espalda.

Harry sabía que las escaleras quedaban a su izquierda desde la puerta de su habitación. A diecisiete pasos de distancia para ser más exactos. Así que empezó a contar otra vez. Cuando creyó haber llegado a la escalera, tanteó con el bastón. Su mano se extendió en busca de la baranda y después, con cuidado, buscó con el pie el primer escalón. El miedo encogió su estómago. Aquellas interminables escaleras le daban pánico. Siempre las había bajado con la ayuda de Puky… o Malfoy. En esas ocasiones, intentando auto convencerse de que no era Malfoy quien le estaba ayudando, para poder seguir conservando un poco de su orgullo. Especialmente desde que la reducción de la poción tranquilizante le permitía pensar con más claridad y darse cuenta de cuanto sucedía a su alrededor. De lo verdaderamente bochornoso de su situación. Respiró hondo y bajó el primer escalón. Se detuvo. Y apretando las mandíbulas con determinación, bajó el siguiente. Volvió a detenerse. En cuanto logró llegar al tercero, alguien arrebató suavemente el bastón de su mano, sustituyéndolo por un codo que ya empezaba a hacérsele familiar. Reprimió el sobresalto y no dijo nada.

- No vas a hacerlo solo, Potter. –habló la voz, algo menos fría que hacía unos instantes– Como te dije antes, pienso ayudarte. Lo creas o no.

Durante unos segundos, Harry pensó en retirar la mano. Pero poder apoyarse en alguien, aunque ese alguien fuera Malfoy, le daba más seguridad de la que estaba dispuesto a admitir en ese momento. Se sentía todavía demasiado nervioso y sí, también demasiado asustado como para no aceptarla. Así que pasados unos segundos en los que estaba seguro que Malfoy había esperado también su rechazo, asintió con la cabeza y dejó que una vez más el Slytherin le guiara hasta el comedor.

Aquella noche, como otras muchas, le costó demasiado dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó muy cansado. Arrastró con pesadez sus pies hasta la ducha, siguiendo a su bastón. Si hubiera tenido su varita, hubiera intentando convocar sus gafas, perdidas durante la refriega del día anterior. Pero no la tenía. Janneth le había prometido que se la devolverían cuando empezara con su entrenamiento, que hasta entonces no le sería de ninguna utilidad. Pero Harry sospechaba que la verdadera razón era que no se atrevían a dársela. Si lo hubieran hecho, pensó molesto, no hubiera sido necesario ir buscando cuchillas por los armarios con tan patético resultado. Todavía le hervía la sangre al recordar cómo Malfoy le había sorprendido. No había podido darle una imagen más miserable de si mismo.

No había acabado de vestirse, cuando el Slytherin ya estaba llamando a la puerta. Y entrando, porque el condenado hurón nunca esperaba respuesta. Simplemente entraba. A lo mejor pensaba que aparte de ciego estaba mudo y no era capaz de pronunciar un simple _Adelante_. Apretó las mandíbulas y consiguió controlarse. Como había tenido que hacerlo el día anterior. Sabía que si permitía que su magia se descontrolara nuevamente, acabaría hasta las cejas de poción otra vez. Y no pensaba tolerar que volvieran a hacer con él lo que quisieran, que volvieran a decidir sin contar con su opinión. Al menos con su opinión consciente.

- ¿Estás listo? –oyó que preguntaba Malfoy.

Él asintió, pero después preguntó.

- ¿Sabes donde están mis gafas?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Para qué las quieres?

- Las quiero. Eso es todo. Y como comprenderás, no puedo ver donde cayeron. –añadió con sarcasmo.

Draco tardó unos segundos en hablar, meditando su respuesta. Aquel era un magnífico momento para quitarle de una vez por todas aquella recurrente muleta.

- La medibruja me comentó que no las necesitas. –dijo al fin– Que simplemente te escondes tras ellas, porque siempre has llevado gafas y te dan seguridad.

- ¿No vas a devolvérmelas? –preguntó Harry secamente.

- No. Es más, se rompieron al caer al suelo y no pienso gastar mi dinero en algo que no necesitas.

Entonces Harry le tendió silenciosamente su bastón. Draco enarcó una ceja, clavando los suyos en aquellos inexpresivos pero todavía hermosos ojos verdes.

- Puedes romperlo también. –le dijo– Seguramente tampoco lo necesito.

Draco dejó escapar un bufido de exasperación.

- Vamos a llevarnos bien, Potter. Sólo son las ocho y media y queda mucho día por delante.

Y sin más preámbulos, tomó su mano y la enganchó a su codo como si fuera un accesorio más de su atuendo. De hecho, llevar a Potter sujeto a su brazo ya no le resultaba tan incómodo como al principio. Es más, había empezado a considerarle casi como una extensión de él mismo, lo cual no le hacía sentir del todo mal.

Potter estaba enfadado, eso nadie habría podido negarlo. Y después de dos meses de silencio, Draco casi agradecía encontrarse con una actitud distinta a aquel dócil mutismo. Ahora que podía ver sus ojos, también veía las ojeras que delataban una noche en vela. Tampoco él había dormido demasiado. Y sospechaba que el Gryffindor le habría oído las dos veces que había entrado en su habitación durante la noche para comprobar que seguía en la cama y durmiendo. A la vista estaba que fingiéndolo.

- ¿Quieres que le diga a Lupin que venga a hacerte compañía? –le preguntó durante el desayuno– Tal vez necesites hablar con alguien…

- No necesito hablar con nadie, gracias. –le respondió el moreno en tono cortante.

- Está bien. Le llamaré antes de irme. –decidió ignorando la respuesta.

- ¿Quieres hacerme la competencia fingiéndote sordo, Malfoy? –dijo Harry con aspereza, estrujando la servilleta que en ese momento tenía en la mano.

- Te he oído. –contestó Draco– Pero creo que hablar con alguien en quien confíes te hará bien. Tal vez disipe tu mente de pensamientos poco recomendables.

Harry hizo una pequeña mueca y escupió en tono sardónico,

- Me conmueve tu preocupación.

Después guardó silencio y no volvió a hablar durante el resto del desayuno.

Después de lo sucedido, Draco había admitido que probablemente la situación se le estaba escapando de las manos. Tampoco Lupin parecía haber tenido demasiado éxito. Antes de irse aquella tarde, y a pesar de que casi nunca solían dirigirse la palabra, el licántropo había comentado que Harry parecía "un poco" alterado. Y que le agradecería que estuviera pendiente de él.

Seguidamente, Draco había llamado a Puky para que le contara qué había pasado durante su ausencia. El elfo le explicó muy acongojado que el Sr. Potter se había puesto muy nervioso con el Sr. Lupin y que le había gritado. Que le había dicho cosas horribles y que después se había pasado el resto de la mañana llorando, sin que el Profesor pudiera consolarle en forma alguna. Casi no había comido, a pesar de la insistencia de ambos y después, por la tarde, había permanecido inmóvil y callado mientras el Sr Lupin le hablaba y le abrazaba. Pero no le había parecido que eso al Sr. Potter le consolara mucho.

Así que el Slytherin se había tragado otra buena dosis de orgullo y había visitado a la Mb. Arashi en busca de ayuda. Contrariamente a lo que esperaba, la medibruja no se había mostrado sorprendida, pero si preocupada. Y aliviada de que Draco hubiera detenido a Harry a tiempo. Después, el rubio había tenido que aguantar todo un rosario de reproches por no haberle prestado más atención a su tutelado y no haberle visto venir.

Para su intranquilidad, la medibruja le había asegurado que Potter podía volver a intentarlo. Que no debía fiarse de su comportamiento tranquilo ni de su actitud aparentemente cooperadora. Ya le había engañado una vez. La parte positiva de aquel asunto era que con aquel intento Potter había demostrado que ya había tocado fondo y que a partir de ahí sólo cabía esperar que empezara a recuperarse.

Le advirtió, una vez más, que no sería fácil. Y que en ese momento, sin restos de poción tranquilizante en su sangre y en posesión de todo su potencial mágico, probablemente iba a enterarse de quién era Harry Potter. De hecho, pensó Draco para sí, eso ya lo sabía. A la medibruja sólo le había faltado preguntarle si había hecho testamento. Aunque se limitó sólo a sonreírle de forma maliciosa.

Sin embargo, le había dado acceso a la chimenea de su despacho y también a la de su casa para que la llamara si volvía a surgir algún problema. En cualquier momento y a cualquier hora. Considerando que siempre le había hecho sentir en su presencia como un miserable hijo de mortífago, supuso que debía tomarlo como un gesto de confianza. Sólo esperaba que la confianza de la mujer no estuviera puesta en que Potter lograra machacarle a conciencia y que ella pudiera llegar a tiempo para disfrutar del espectáculo…

También le había dado dos consejos: primero, que no dejara a su tutelado solo demasiado tiempo. Segundo, que le mantuviera distraído. Y después de darle algunas direcciones donde podía encontrar material para personas discapacitadas, le despidió con una amable sonrisa, deseándole cáusticamente, mucha suerte.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Ya me gustaría, pero aparte de los personajes que han surgido de mi imaginación, los demás no son míos.

**CAPITULO IV **

Dado que Draco odiaba ir de compras, le pidió a Pansy que le acompañara. Ella accedió encantada y ambos viajaron hasta el callejón mágico de Frankfurt donde se encontraba una de las tiendas de lista que le había facilitado la medibruja.

─ Al menos aquí las cosas se ven más alegres. –comentó Pansy mientras se sumergían en el bullicio de gente que circulaba por el callejón mágico.

─ A nosotros nos tocó la peor parte. –dijo Draco– Pero nos recuperaremos.

Pansy le miró con expresión irónica.

─ ¡Y tú eras el que no quería volver! –exclamó divertida– Dijiste que tu madre te había puesto la varita en el pecho para que lo hicieras.

Él se encogió de hombros mientras buscaba su pitillera.

─ Después de todo, sí tenemos algo que agradecerle a Potter. –dijo sarcásticamente mientras encendía un cigarrillo– Ahora vivimos nuestras vidas como queremos. –y recalcó– Elegimos.

Dio una profunda calada, observando como las duras pero hermosas facciones de su amiga se ensombrecían de repente.

─ No más golpes¿verdad? –murmuró ella.

Draco se detuvo y la rodeó con sus brazos. Y la bruja se refugió en ellos como tantas veces en el pasado. Cuando el simple hecho de poder acurrucarse y llorar en agotado silencio era el premio al final del día. Cuando su mano delgada y pálida se escurría entre la negrura de su pelo con gesto cansado, pero firme. Y Pansy recordaba perfectamente la inconfundible voz de Draco arrullándole en esas ocasiones, en ese tono especialmente grave, más intenso, con ese timbre apagado y casi ausente que le transmitía confidencia y afecto. La comprensión de compartir la misma carga.

─ No más de nada, cariño. –susurró él.

─ A veces… a veces todavía tengo pesadillas¿sabes? –confesó Pansy a media voz.

─ Todos las tenemos. –admitió Draco suavemente.

Ella le miró con sus grandes ojos oscuros llenos de tristeza

─ No suelo hablar de esto con Blaise. –confesó– Él tuvo suerte con sus padres. Lo sabe, pero creo que no entiende cuan duro llegó a ser. Porque él nunca lo sufrió.

Draco besó con cariño la frente de su amiga, pensando también lo afortunado que había sido Blaise. Y al alzar los ojos por encima de su hombro, sonrió.

─ Desde aquí estoy viendo una fabulosa tienda de túnicas y ropa a medida. –dijo.

Como esperaba el efecto fue inmediato.

─ ¿Dónde? –preguntó ella volviendo la cabeza en dirección hacia donde él miraba.

Draco sonrió ante los ojos nuevamente ilusionados y a la vez suplicantes de su amiga.

─ ¡Está bien! –fingió rendirse– Con la condición de que no te lleves la tienda entera.

Dos horas después, junto con su paciencia, Draco llevaba encogidos un montón de paquetes repartidos por todos sus bolsillos. Para odiar ir de compras, había accedido a todos y cada uno de los caprichos de Pansy. Así que cuando por fin entraron en la tienda que realmente les había llevado hasta allí, dudaba mucho que le quedara sitio libre para encoger nada más.

─ ¿Qué piensas comprar? –le preguntó Pansy curioseando por las estanterías.

─ En realidad no lo sé. –reconoció Draco.

─ ¿Le gusta leer? –volvió a preguntar Pansy, señalando una estantería a su derecha– Libros parlantes.

Draco se acercó y eligió cuatro o cinco títulos. Finalmente depositó tres en la cesta que flotaba a su lado. Ambos amigos siguieron recorriendo con creciente curiosidad las estanterías de la fascinante tienda. Veinte minutos después, cuando se dirigieron a pagar su compra, en la cesta aparte de los tres libros había dos puzzles mágicos, un reproductor de música que se activaba por la voz, copia exacta de los aparatos muggles y varios CD's de música diversa, ya que Draco desconocía la que le gustaba a Potter.

─ Tienes un extraño sentido de lo que es humillar a la gente, Draco. –dijo Pansy muy risueña minutos más tarde, sentados ya a la mesa de un acogedor restaurante.

Él se limitó a alzar una platinada ceja.

─ Me refiero a que acabas de gastarte una pequeña fortuna en Potter.

Todos aquellos artículos eran especialmente caros ya que llevaban hechizos complicados y de gran precisión.

─ Lo sé. –respondió él mientras desplegaba cuidadosamente su servilleta y la colocaba pulcramente en su regazo.

Ella siguió mirándole con aire de esperar una explicación algo más extensa, con una traviesa sonrisa en sus labios que a Draco se le antojó algo molesta.

─ Sólo es para tenerle entretenido. –aclaró– Necesito tiempo para ocuparme de mis negocios.

─ Ah… –entonces ella pareció recordar algo– Por cierto, creo que ya he encontrado a otra enfermera para ocuparse de Potter. Esta vez de confianza. –remarcó.

─ No es necesario. –rechazó Draco encendiendo un nuevo cigarrillo.

Su amiga le dirigió una mirada penetrante.

─ Acabas de decir que necesitas tiempo para ocuparte de tus negocios…

─ He decidido utilizar el despacho de mi padre. –contestó él sin emoción– Puedo llevarlos desde casa.

─ ¡Vaya! –se sorprendió la Slytherin– ¿Estamos hablando del mismo despacho en el que no te has atrevido a entrar todavía desde que has vuelto?

Draco apretó los labios en un gesto de contrariedad. Pansy conocía demasiado de su vida; le conocía demasiado bien a él.

─ Solo es un despacho. –dijo dejando escapar el humo entre sus labios con algo de brusquedad– De todas formas, voy a cambiar la decoración.

─ ¡Puedo ayudarte en eso! –se ofreció ella con exagerado entusiasmo– Lo dejaré irreconocible. Extremadamente chic.

Después le dirigió una mirada de amarga complicidad.

─ Para que puedas olvidar todo lo que te hizo allí.

Draco no dijo nada, pero su mirada se heló y Pansy supo que no había sido buena idea mencionarlo. Así que cambió rápidamente de tema.

─ Creo que estás un poco estresado, Draco. ¿Por qué no entrevistas a esa enfermera y decides que te parece? Así podrás olvidarte de Potter y dedicarte a lo que más te gusta, cariño: hacer dinero. –Pansy hizo un pequeño mohín– Además, te echamos de menos en la última reunión del grupo.

─ ¿Y de qué hablasteis? –preguntó él en tono sarcástico, satisfecho por el giro de la convesación– ¿De quién había logrado más placas con su nombre¿De a quién le había lamido más veces el señor Ministro el culo?

─ Oh, sin lugar a dudas ese eres tú, querido. –respondió ella algo ofendida– En eso estamos todos de acuerdo. –Draco le dirigió una mirada burlona– ¿A quién sino iban a entregarle a nuestro héroe?

La llegada del camarero con sus platos interrumpió momentáneamente la conversación. Pansy contempló en silencio a su amigo mientras les servían. Le conocía bien. Mucho mejor de lo que él mismo suponía o le gustaría. No en vano habían pasado juntos toda su niñez y adolescencia. Quizás había sido la proximidad de sus respectivas mansiones la que había facilitado que se sostuvieran el uno al otro durante los interminables veranos en los que su educación era otra y el látigo cortaba el aire y los Cruciatus acompañaban la tarde. Bueno, más bien Draco la había sostenido a ella, porque su rubio amigo era demasiado orgulloso para reconocer que su espalda estaba tan castigada como la suya o confesar que necesitaba gritar y llorar como ella lo hacía. Incluso hubo un momento que tuvo esperanzas con él. Hasta que le sorprendió perdiendo su mirada en los mismos traseros que a ella le interesaban.

Bajo el caparazón de frialdad y cinismo que la mayor parte del tiempo exhibía, Draco escondía el corazón al que nunca había dejado llegar a nadie. Incluso a ella le era difícil muchas veces atisbarlo.

─ Todos se preguntan cuando vas a llevar a tu obra benéfica a una de nuestras reuniones, tal como prometiste. –dijo Pansy cuando el camarero se hubo retirado– Nos gustaría decidir entre todos dónde colgarle la placa conmemorativa.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa vivaracha. Aunque después, tuvo que reconocer que si aquella no había sido la mirada más indignada que le había visto a Draco en mucho tiempo, no le había visto ninguna.

─ Estupideces. –masculló él– No recuerdo haber prometido tal cosa.

─ Lo hiciste, cariño. Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Además, Theodore se va a disgustar mucho si no lo haces.

─ ¡Pues que le den! –sentenció Draco secamente.

Pansy frunció el ceño, olvidando que ese gesto provocaba arrugas. Aunque sabía que Nott y Draco no se habían llevado nunca demasiado bien, también era cierto que su rubio amigo jamás había dejado pasar la ocasión de meterse con Potter o con alguno de sus amigos.

─ ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que me cuentes por qué ahora te preocupas tanto por Potter?

Draco le dirigió una mirada indiferente y ella afianzó su intuición de que iba por el buen camino.

─ Quiero decir que de repente olvidas tus promesas de avergonzarle públicamente, le compras cosas caras, estas dispuesto a trabajar desde casa en un despacho que no te trae más que malos recuerdos… y que yo no soy idiota, Draco.

Él la miró con declarado disgusto primero; después apoyó los cubiertos en el plato y cruzó las manos en actitud reflexiva.

─ Hace un par de días le sorprendí en el baño con una cuchilla en la mano. –dijo por fin– La medibruja que le trata dijo que seguramente volverá a intentarlo.

Ambos guardaron silencio durante unos momentos.

─ ¿Y a ti te preocupa que lo consiga? –preguntó Pansy afablemente.

─ Bueno, se supone que es responsabilidad mía. –respondió él– Así que tengo que conseguir mantenerle vivo durante los meses que faltan. Después podrá hacer con su vida lo que le dé la gana.

Volvió a tomar los cubiertos y empezó a comer. Pansy le miró con más comprensión de la que él pudo imaginar.

─ A veces es difícil reconocer que no tan sólo nosotros sufrimos¿verdad? –dijo– De vez en cuando visito alguno de los comedores, ya sabes, –puso los ojos en blanco– los que llevan mi nombre.

Él le devolvió una mirada, ahora fría, esperando a que continuara.

─ Hay muchos niños¿sabes? Niños cuya única oportunidad de hacer una comida al día está en esos comedores. Y me pregunto, –frunció el ceño, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas sin que una Slytherin como ella pareciera excesivamente sensiblera –…me pregunto que culpa tienen ellos de todo lo sucedido. Me refiero a la guerra, Draco. ¡Son magos, por el amor de Merlín! Muchos de ellos media sangre, lo sé. Y, sin embargo…

─ Y, sin embargo, seguramente han tenido padres que les han dado lo que nosotros nunca recibimos. –terminó Draco– No se puede tener todo en esta vida¿cierto?

Su amiga le miró a los ojos y vaciló unos segundos antes de decir:

─ Ya no puedo despreciarles como antes, Draco.

Él la sorprendió dedicándole una sonrisa amable.

─ Te estas ablandando, Parkinson. –le dijo sin asomo de reproche.

─ Igual que tú, Malfoy.

Había pasado apenas una semana desde su frustrado intento y en contra de todo lo que Harry hubiera deseado, Malfoy había seguido mostrándose amable con él, atento a todas sus necesidades. No le había dado ninguna oportunidad de desahogar su frustración con ningún nuevo enfrentamiento verbal. Y Harry lo deseaba con toda su alma. No necesitaba un Malfoy atento y servicial, sino un saco de boxeo contra el que poder golpear de la forma que fuera para poder aliviar la tensión y la rabia que le corroían. La inutilidad y el vacío en que se había convertido su vida. Además, tenía la desagradable y certera sensación de estar constantemente vigilado. Y eso le desesperaba más que otra cosa porque no podía contrarrestarlo de ninguna forma.

Siguiendo con su rosario de atenciones, Malfoy había aparecido dos días después del incidente con un montón de cosas para que pudiera entretenerse y según sus propias palabras, dejara de calentarse la cabeza con ideas poco saludables. Pasada la sorpresa inicial, seguido del consiguiente berrinche interno, íntimamente Harry acabó reconociendo que le habían encantado los libros y sobre todo poder escuchar música. Pero no tenía ninguna intención de ponerse a hacer estúpidos puzzles como si fuera un colegial. Tampoco se lo había agradecido.

Se había pasado el resto de semana encerrado en su habitación, entretenido con los libros y la música, luchando contra toda una batería de sentimientos contrapuestos, que a lo largo del día le llevaban a recorrer una amplia galería de estados de ánimo. De la desesperación a la serenidad; del berrinche a la calma; del miedo al coraje; de la impotencia al conformismo. Y al final del día, a sucumbir al más puro agotamiento emocional.

Aunque había tratado, no había podido eludir a su tutor a la hora de las comidas, ya que seguía obligándole a bajar al comedor. Y ya fuera Puky o el mismo Malfoy, le acompañaban para descender esos escalones que tanto odiaba. Se sentía impotente ante la sensación que le invadía cada vez que estaba en lo alto de la escalera. Harry siempre había creído que el vértigo era algo que uno tenía sólo cuando podía ver. Y él jamás lo había tenido. Sin embargo, cada vez que descendía un escalón tenía la sensación de que no iba a encontrar el siguiente y que acabaría rodando escaleras abajo.

Por otro lado, estaba satisfecho de haber recuperado su confianza en la mesa y haber logrado desterrar la incómoda sensación de ridículo de los primeros días, cuando se sentía tan torpe que estaba convencido que incluso habiendo podido ver, no habría podido estar a la altura de los refinados modales de un Malfoy. Todo estaba siempre en el mismo sitio para que él pudiera encontrarlo fácilmente, al alcance de su mano. Sabía cual era su silla, porque también siempre era la misma y Harry tenía controlados los pasos desde la puerta del comedor hasta ella. Malfoy le informaba puntualmente de lo que había para comer y él tomaba el cubierto adecuado. Ese era el principio y el fin de la conversación que había entre ambos durante toda la comida. No porque Malfoy, Harry no podía entender todavía el porqué, no hubiera tratado de ir un poco más allá del menú del día. No obstante, Harry siempre frustraba cualquier intento del Slytherin parapetándose detrás de insípidos monosílabos que acababan por hacer desistir a su ex compañero de escuela en su empeño. Harry se había dado cuenta de que eso le fastidiaba más de lo que el Slytherin estaba dispuesto a demostrar y se regodeaba en ello, ya que era una de las pocas armas, si no la única, que tenía a su alcance.

Hacía apenas un rato, Malfoy había subido a buscarle porque esa tarde iba a conocer a su futura terapeuta. Y ahora Harry estaba sentado en el salón, algo nervioso, porque adivinaba que la relativa tranquilidad de la que había disfrutado iba a terminar. Malfoy se había pasado toda la cena del día anterior hablándole de ella. Le había asegurado que era la mejor. Y que le había costado mucho conseguirla porque estaba muy solicitada. Sólo le había faltado echarle en cara los galeones que iban a costarle sus servicios. Y durante toda su extensa exposición, Harry se había estado preguntando en que momento ese ser, en apariencia tan sociable y preocupado por él, se había apoderado del cuerpo de Malfoy. Y dónde estaría realmente el odioso Slytherin ególatra y pendenciero que él había conocido. Tal vez el Ministerio tuviera un programa secreto de reeducación de cerebros con transfusión de sangre sucia incluida, con el objetivo de convertir a todo hijo de mortífago en un mago socialmente aceptado, se dijo con sorna.

¾ ¡Hola Harry¡Soy Mary Louise Blond! Pero puedes llamarme Lou.

Harry dio un pequeño bote en su sillón y dirigió la cabeza hacia la alegre voz. Una mano pequeña y suave tomó la suya.

¾ Encantado… –musitó.

Y sin darle tiempo a decir nada más Blond, que no había soltado su mano, la llevó hacia su rostro.

─ Tus manos son tus ojos, Harry. –le dijo– Sería bueno que te acostumbraras a hacer esto con la gente que conoces. Y cuanto te presenten a alguien nuevo. Te darás cuenta de que es muy fácil identificar a las personas por sus rasgos faciales.

Harry no estaba muy seguro de que le gustara ir tocando caras. Se quedó con la mano en la mejilla de Blond, sin saber que hacer exactamente.

- ¡Venga¿A qué esperas? –le animó la terapeuta.

Y el joven empezó a recorrer su rostro, con algo de retraimiento al principio. Mary Louise parecía una mujer relativamente joven. Su rostro era ovalado, de cejas finas y ojos pequeños, con unas aun imperceptibles arrugas en su contorno. Su nariz, un poco ancha en su punta, era seguida de una boca no demasiado grande y labios delgados. Las mejillas eran suaves, donde se notaban un par de hoyuelos y su barbilla redonda. Llevaba el cabello corto, con un flequillo que caía algo desigual sobre su frente. Su voz sonaba cálida y risueña.

¾ Bien, ahora que ya me conoces, háblame un poco de ti. –Mary Louise se sentó frente a su paciente– Por supuesto, sé quien eres, quién no lo sabe. –dijo en tono jocoso– Pero a quien yo quiero conocer es a la persona que hay detrás de tu máscara, saber como te sientes, lo que esperas... Es importante antes de empezar.

Harry se tensó visiblemente en su asiento. No había esperado, ni sentía el menor deseo de contarle a nadie cómo se sentía. Y menos a una desconocida. Aunque desbordara simpatía.

Dos horas después, Mary Louise volvía a sentarse en otro sillón, en otro salón, éste mucho más pequeño y acogedor.

─ No será fácil. –dijo aceptando la bebida que Draco le ofrecía– Está demasiado encerrado en sí mismo. Nada fuera de lo que ya esperaba, por otra parte. Harry es muy hábil ocultando sus sentimientos, porque siempre lo ha hecho. –la mujer sonrió anta la mirada de Draco– He hablado con sus amigos antes de venir aquí.

Draco se sentó frente a ella y esperó a que la terapeuta continuara su disertación.

─ Sé, por lo que la Mb. Arashi me ha contado, que fue necesario. Pero pienso que la poción tranquilizante que ha estado tomando durante tanto tiempo no le ha hecho ningún bien. No al menos en cuanto a la parte que a mí me interesa. –aclaró– Su sistema táctil kinestésico, está menos desarrollado de lo que debería a estas alturas, teniendo en cuenta que hace nueve meses que perdió la visión.

─ ¿A qué se refiere? –preguntó Draco.

─ Me refiero a la capacidad que las personas ciegas desarrollan para saber donde están ubicados los diferentes objetos que les rodean en relación con su propio cuerpo y eje, que les permite realizar los movimientos necesarios para llevar a cabo una actividad. –explicó Blond– Los sentidos de Harry han estado adormecidos durante demasiado tiempo. –objetó– Necesita todavía demasiado tiempo para decidirse a efectuar cada movimiento. Sigue asustado y se siente aislado. Y sin duda con un innegable sentimiento de rencor contra todo el mundo. De alguna forma, se siente traicionado con la decisión del Ministerio de dejarle en sus manos, Sr. Malfoy. –Draco alzó una ceja, imaginando la versión que los amigos de Potter le habrían contado a la terapeuta– Probablemente se sienta también resentido con sus amigos, principalmente con el Sr. Lupin, por haberlo permitido. Aunque le es difícil expresarlo, porque al fin y al cabo son todo lo que tiene.

Mary Louise hizo un pequeño silencio y enfocó sus pequeños y penetrantes ojos negros en Draco. Éste recordó el episodio que Puky le había contado. Tal vez Lupin se lo hubiera callado. O la terapeuta no había creído conveniente mencionárselo a él.

─ La Mb. Arashi me ha hablado del pequeño sobresalto del otro día. –Draco asintió en silencio– ¿Ha estado tranquilo desde entonces?

─ Eso parece. Aunque no le he perdido de vista. –se apresuró a puntualizar.

La terapeuta le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

─ No volverá a repetirlo. –aseguró– En cuanto empecemos con el adiestramiento, no tardará en darse cuenta de que puede seguir adelante perfectamente, aunque no pueda ver. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo. Y de confianza.

─ Eso espero. –dijo Draco.

Blond dejó su vaso encima de la mesita y se puso en pie.

─ Volveré mañana a las diez. –informó.

Y cuando estaba ya en la puerta, se volvió hacia Draco.

─ Estaría bien que hablara con él. –le dijo– Sobre los motivos que tuvo para traerle aquí.

A Draco no le hizo ninguna gracia el comentario y automáticamente su mirada se endureció, detalle que no pasó desapercibido para la mujer.

─ Mis motivos son personales, Sra. Blond. –respondió fríamente– Y no pienso discutirlos con nadie.

─ Pero él merece saberlos. Ayudaría bastante. –Mary Louise hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza– Buenas tardes, Sr. Malfoy.

Nadie le había prometido que sería un camino de rosas, pero después de tres semanas, Harry estaba la borde de la desesperación. Se suponía que él era un buen mago. O al menos lo había sido. Poderoso, además. Y la técnica que Lou le había explicado le pareció, al menos en su teoría, mucho más fácil de lo que había resultado ser en realidad.

La terapeuta le había puesto como ejemplo a los murciélagos y a su peculiar sistema de orientación, basado en la ecolocación. El mismo principio en el que se inspiraban los sonares muggles. Los murciélagos se orientaban por medio del eco de los sonidos que emitían y que recogían después de rebotar en presas u obstáculos, siendo capaces de volar y cazar sin vacilación incluso en la más tenebrosa y negra de las noches.

Se trataba de que Harry aprendiera a lanzar su magia de forma controlada y con la potencia justa, rebotándola para que chocara con los posibles obstáculos que se encontraran en su camino y le devolviera una percepción aproximada de su situación y tamaño, permitiéndole esquivarlos o ir hacia ellos.

Evidentemente, él no había nacido para murciélago, pensó con exasperación el Gryffindor cuando, una vez más, oyó que algo se estrellaba contra una pared. Aprender a lanzar su magia hacia fuera, sin canalizarla a través de ningún hechizo no había sido lo más difícil. Lo realmente complicado era que el objeto contra el que la lanzaba no saliera despedido por los aires y con suerte no acabara hecho añicos. Ahora empezaba a entender porqué Lou le había pedido a Malfoy que llenara una habitación vacía con objetos y muebles de los que no le importara desprenderse, pensó con ironía.

─ Relájate y respira despacio. –oyó que le decía la voz de Lou a su lado– Nadie dijo que fueras a conseguirlo en dos días.

─ Es inútil, Lou. No puedo.

─ Vamos, Harry, concéntrate. ¡Claro que puedes hacerlo!

Sintió las manos de la terapeuta en sus hombros, intentando que se relajara. La imaginó de puntillas, porque la mujer era bastante menuda.

─ Debes conseguir que tu magia no salga con tanta… rabia. Esto no es un duelo, Harry. Ni se trata de vencer a ningún enemigo. Se trata de que tu magia fluya suavemente, como si la hicieras bailar¿comprendes? Déjala que emane como si la derramaras, no como si la arrojaras.

Lou observó el rostro crispado del joven. La manera en que aferraba su varita como si fuera a romperla en cualquier momento. A-parte de la innegable ira que Harry guardaba dentro de él y que encontraba su deshago contra todo objeto que se ponía a su alcance, estaba el hecho de que le habían enseñado a utilizar su magia de una forma agresiva y contundente. Mortal. Su entrenamiento se había concentrado en ese aspecto durante los meses previos a su enfrentamiento al Señor Oscuro. Y no cabía duda de que ello le había ayudado a sobrevivir. Y a vencer. Pero ahora le resultaba difícil no utilizarla como arma arrojadiza contra todo lo que se le pusiera por delante. Harry necesitaba ante todo, tranquilizarse. Y Lou no había encontrada todavía la manera de que lo hiciera.

─ Dejémoslo por hoy. –le dijo al fin– Descansa. Mañana lo intentaremos otra vez.

El joven asintió con gesto vencido.

─ ¿Te acompaño al salón¿A tu habitación?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

─ Voy a quedarme aquí un rato. Gracias.

Cuando se quedó solo, Harry convocó su bastón, volver a tener su varita tenía sus ventajas y con él se dirigió hacia una de las paredes de la estancia, donde se apoyó con gesto derrotado. Aquellas sesiones le agotaban. Tal vez fuera la tensión nerviosa, que no le permitía relajarse. O aquel intenso lanzamiento de magia, que le dejaba exhausto. Necesitaba hablar con Remus. Necesitaba desahogarse con alguien. Entonces recordó que la semana anterior le había dicho que la próxima habría luna llena. Es decir, la presente. Remus tardaría unos días en volver a visitarle. Después pensó en pedirle a Malfoy que dejara que Ron y Hermione lo hicieran. Y al instante decidió que no se sentía con ánimos para aguantar las diatribas de Ron contra el Slytherin, ni de volver a pasar un momento tan tenso como el de la última vez que su amigo y su "tutor" se encontraron en el vestíbulo, cuando Hermione y Ron ya se iban. Suspiró con frustración.

Contrariado, captó los característicos pasos del dueño de la casa acercándose, a pesar del sigilo con el que eran dados y a los pocos segundos ya sabía que no estaba solo.

─ ¿Lou te ha dicho que necesitaba que me consolaras? –preguntó con sarcasmo.

La voz de Draco no pudo evitar sonar sorprendida.

─ ¿Cómo…?

Harry suspiró.

─ Hueles a tabaco, Malfoy. Mezclado con esa colonia que te pones en cantidades poco saludables para la nariz de nadie.

─ Es muy buena. Y cara. –esgrimió el Slytherin, ofendido.

─ No lo dudo. –respondió él– Pero apestas.

Draco parpadeó un par de veces y frunció levemente el ceño, antes de decidir que no se lo tendría en cuenta. Al fin y al cabo qué podía saber Potter de colonias y otros refinamientos.

─ ¿Cómo te va? –preguntó.

─ Lo sabes perfectamente. –respondió el Gryffindor con desgana– ¿Para qué preguntas?

─ Solo me intereso por tus progresos. –dijo Draco, dispuesto a no dejarse provocar.

Desde que Harry había vuelto a ser él mismo, no era que su relación hubiera sido demasiado cordial. En realidad no había esperado otra cosa. Nunca lo había sido. Y desde que había empezado sus sesiones con Blond estaba especialmente agresivo con él.

─ ¿Qué progresos? –preguntó Harry con sarcasmo– Mira a tu alrededor, ya que tu sí puedes. –remarcó incisivo– Apuesto a que queda poco que no haya "hecho bailar" con mi magia.

─ Bueno, –reconoció Draco repasando el desolador panorama– No ha sido con un suave vals, precisamente.

Se recargó en la pared junto al Gryffindor y se cruzó de brazos.

─ Tal vez no le estés poniendo el suficiente interés. –insinuó– Para un mago como tú no puede ser tan difícil, Potter… ¿o sí?

Vio como Harry apretaba con fuerza el bastón entre sus manos y sus labios se torcían en una mueca que intentaba contener palabras poco amables.

─ Lo que tú digas, Malfoy. –respondió entre dientes.

Draco dejó escapar un audible y exagerado suspiro.

─ ¿Comemos? –preguntó– Al menos para eso no necesitas magia.

Intentó coger su mano para llevarle hasta el comedor, pero Harry la apartó con brusquedad.

─ Puedo hacerlo solo, gracias.

─ Muy bien. –aceptó Draco– No tardes. Tengo hambre.

Un par de semana después, la terapeuta comentó a Draco que había notado en Harry un ligero cambio. La irascibilidad de su magia no había disminuido. Pero parecía que sus movimientos eran mucho más fluidos y seguros. El Slytherin le confirmó que ahora Potter se movía por toda la casa sin ningún problema. Y que no aceptaba su asistencia. Lo único que se le seguía resistiendo eran las escaleras. Aunque no lo confesara y a pesar de que había desestimado su ayuda desde ese día, Draco se sentía aliviado de que el Gryffindor continuara aceptando la de Puky para descenderlas.

Habían pasado ya cuatro meses desde que Draco había vuelto a Inglaterra y por fin se había dejado convencer. Había asistido sólo a dos o tres reuniones de las que celebraban sus ex compañeros de escuela. Y como había esperado, habían sido aburridas, cargadas de conversación estúpida e improductiva.

Hacía tiempo que Blaise y Pansy se empeñaban en que tenía que celebrar una en la mansión Malfoy. Que no podía seguir siendo tan antipático con todo el mundo y demostrarles que formaba parte del grupo. Que no les menospreciaba. Aunque, muy Malfoy por su parte, así fuera. Al final, Draco había dado su brazo a torcer, más por sus dos amigos que por él mismo y había dejado a Pansy el campo libre para que organizara la cena. Lo único que les había advertido desde el principio era que no pensaba exhibir a Potter. Así que si algunos de los que iban a asistir lo hacían con esa única finalidad, más valía que se quedaran en casa.

La primera vez, Pansy le había visto de lejos. Iba acompañado por aquella mujer que debía ser la terapeuta de la que le había hablado Draco. Ambos habían desaparecido tras una de las enormes puertas del corredor y la joven había vuelto a la carga con los elfos de la cocina, intentando convencerles de que una vichyssoise sería un primer plato ligero y agradable, preguntándose nuevamente qué podían tener aquellos pequeños seres contra los puerros.

Dos o tres días después, Pansy oyó el sonido de la chimenea del salón y supuso que era la terapeuta que acababa de marcharse. Así que cargada todavía con unas cuantas servilletas de diferentes tonos entre las que estaba decidiendo, abandonó el comedor para dirigirse al salón, que estaba justo al lado.

Potter estaba sentado en una de las butacas. Su bastón reposaba en uno de sus brazos. Estaba muy quieto y tenía los ojos cerrados. Parecía descansar. Así que Pansy se acercó despacio. Si estaba dormido, no quería despertarle. Sin embargo, al sentir su proximidad el joven se movió y volvió el rostro en su dirección.

─ Hola. –dijo tímidamente– Soy Pansy. Pansy Parkinson. No sé si me recuerdas.

Harry ladeó un poco la cabeza y asintió.

─ Si, te recuerdo. –respondió Harry– Slytherin. Ibas con el grupo de Malfoy.

─ Si¡esa soy yo! –exclamó en un tono exageradamente alegre.

Después, se hizo un incómodo silencio, en el que Pansy jugueteó nerviosamente con las servilletas que tenía en las manos.

─ ¡Oh! –recordó de pronto– Lo había olvidado. Draco dice que tienes que reconocer a las personas tocando sus caras.

Acercó uno de los reposapiés que tenía a su alcance y se sentó. Y antes de que Harry pudiera reaccionar, la Slytherin había tomado sus manos y se encontró recorriendo su rostro.

¿Qué diablos le iba contando Malfoy a la gente?

¾ Adelante, –le alentó la Slytherin– tómate el tiempo que necesites.

¿No era adorable? Potter había enrojecido. Las manos del joven recorrieron suavemente su rostro y ella pensó que era una sensación muy agradable. Tendría que decirle a Blaise que la acariciara de esa forma. Con ese toque tan delicado y lento que hacía que la piel cosquilleara. Abrió los ojos y se concentró en el rostro de Potter. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta en la escuela? Era atractivo. No en la forma en que lo era Draco, tal vez. No tenía una belleza tan llamativa ni agresiva. Las facciones del Gryffindor eran más dulces, aunque ahora estuvieran endurecidas por los golpes que la vida había dejado en ellas. Pansy pensó que daban ganas de darle un buen achuchón. De abrazarle y besarle; de decirle que todo iba a estar bien.

Y comprendió lo que Draco había visto en él. Era un superviviente, igual que ellos. Sin familia, también como ellos. Porque la madre de Draco nunca había sido de gran ayuda para él. Un solitario. Acostumbrado a valerse por sí mismo, como habían tenido que hacer ellos. Acostumbrado al dolor. Al físico y al del alma.

Era evidente que había despertado en Draco un sentimiento de protección muy parecido al que durante años sintió por ella. Que aún sentía, a pesar de estar con Blaise. Y empezaba a sospechar que algo más.

─ Gracias... –oyó que le decía Potter–...por dejarme...

─ Ha sido un placer. –respondió ella en tono seductor.

¡Oh, Merlín¿Pues no había enrojecido otra vez? Draco la mataría, pensó con diversión.

─ ¿Estás aquí por lo de la cena? –preguntó el Gryffindor tratando de sacar un tema de conversación para no sentirse incómodo.

─ Sí, va a ser genial. –auguró Pansy– Ya era hora de que Draco se decidiera. –y añadió– Y que conste que si no lo ha hecho antes estoy segura de que ha sido por ti.

─ ¿Por mí?

Pansy vio elevarse sus cejas por encima de aquellos increíbles ojos verdes en un gesto de incredulidad. ¿Ya tenía esos ojos cuando estaba en Hogwarts? Tal vez fueran esas horrorosas gafas que llevaba entonces lo que le había impedido apreciarlos como ahora.

─ ¡Por supuesto, Harry! Puedo llamarte Harry¿verdad? –él asintió algo aturdido por la imparable conversación de la chica– Se preocupa por ti, cariño.

Harry pareció no saber que decir.

─ Aunque seguramente me mataría si supiera que te lo he dicho. –soltó una risita suave– Así que si aprecias en algo mi vida, guardarás el secretó. –acabó en tono dramático.

Por un momento, Harry casi sonrió. Sus labios se entreabrieron y Pansy estuvo segura que había esbozado una sonrisa, la más breve de la historia de las sonrisas. Pero lo había hecho.

─ Y no te preocupes por tu cena, querido. –siguió diciéndole, satisfecha– Le diré a ese elfo testarudo de Puky que te la suba a tu habitación. Vichyssoise. –pronunció orgullosa en un casi perfecto acento francés.

─ ¡Oh! –se limitó a decir Harry, tratando de no denotar su ignorancia sobre lo que podía ser eso.

─ ¡Crema de puerros! –aclaró ella alzando las manos hacia el techo– Porque te gustan los puerros¿no?

─ Bueno...

Harry no estaba muy seguro de qué contestar. Aunque vichyssoise sonaba mucho más excitante que crema de puerros.

- Voy a estar algunos días por aquí. –le hizo saber la joven– Draco está demasiado ocupado para perder el tiempo en estas cosas. Pero la verdad es que esta casa necesita que le laven la cara. –y añadió enfadada– Y algún elfo que yo me conozco, un buen tirón de orejas. ¡Hay mantelerías que hace siglos que no se han lavado!

Pansy dirigió entonces una mirada traviesa al joven sentado frente a ella.

- ¿Te gustaría acompañarme cuando termines con tu terapeuta? O mejor, vendré a buscarte a esa habitación tan misteriosa en la que los dos os encerráis cada día. Siento curiosidad¿sabes? No puedo evitarlo. Soy curiosa por naturaleza.

Y parlanchina, no pudo evitar pensar Harry.

- Bien, decidido entonces. ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas al comedor? –aunque no esperó respuesta y tiró de Harry para que se levantara– He hecho sacar cuatro o cinco mantelerías de esos roñosos cajones que no deben haberse abierto en años. ¡Dioses! Intento decidir cual escoger y ni siquiera estoy segura del color original del tejido.

- No creo que en eso pueda ayudarte… –intentó decir Harry mientras sentía la mano de Pansy tomar la suya para guiarle fuera del salón– No, deja que yo te coja, por favor.

Pansy siguió atentamente la mano de Harry persiguiendo su codo hasta encontrarlo.

- ¡Oh, no te preocupes por eso, cariño! –respondió ella muy risueña, mientras empezaban a andar– Yo te los describo y tú me ayudas a decidir. ¿No jugaste nunca de niño a adivinar objetos o personas describiéndolos¡Yo era muy buena! Genial en realidad, a decir de Draco. Que viniendo de él ya es mucho. –se detuvo de repente haciendo que Harry trastabillara un poco– Porque tú recuerdas los colores¿verdad?

- Bueno, sí…

- Perfecto, perfecto. –exclamó ella entusiasmada– Te nombro mi ayudante a partir de ahora.

Harry, medio divertido, medio asustado, se dejó llevar preguntándose si esa chica desayunaría lenguas cada mañana.

A la hora de la cena, Harry estaba agotado. Pero se sentía extrañamente contento. Pansy podía acabar poniéndole a cualquiera la cabeza del revés, pero había sido entretenido. Las horas habían pasado volando. Todavía no entendía como había conseguido arrastrarle por media mansión y cómo él se había dejado. Aunque la verdad era que Pansy no preguntaba. Sencillamente te llevaba.

Draco le observaba desde el otro lado de la mesa con curiosidad. Pansy le había contado antes de irse todo lo que habían estado haciendo esa tarde y a él no le había quedado más remedio que preguntarle cómo lo había conseguido. En una sola tarde ella había logrado sacar más palabras del Gryffindor que él en cuatro meses. Según su amiga habían hablado de Hogwarts, de sus profesores, de los partidos de Quidditch y mantelerías. ¡Mantelerías!

- Sólo tienes que buscar un tema de conversación que le interese. O que compartáis! –le había dicho Pansy con toda naturalidad– Tú también fuiste a Hogwarts, Draco. –le recordó– ¡Y es tan mono! Un verdadero cielo. No se ha quejado ni una sola vez.

- ¿Y a Potter le interesan las mantelerías? –había preguntado él con sarcasmo– ¡Dioses, Pansy¡Tendré suerte si después de esto no intenta suicidarse otra vez!

Aparte de haberse ganado un buen puñetazo en el hombro por parte de su amiga, sus palabras le habían ayudado a reflexionar. ¿Qué era lo que podía compartir él con Potter, aparte de peleas, maldiciones, insultos y odios pasados?

Después de darle muchas vueltas durante un par de días, había llegado a la conclusión de que sí había algo que los dos compartían. Algo que los dos habían disfrutado. Y que seguramente Potter echaba de menos. Y tras consultárselo a Blond se dispuso a ponerlo en práctica.

- ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo, Potter? –le preguntó al cabo de un par días, una vez Pansy ya se hubo marchado.

El Gryffindor estaba escuchando música en su habitación, tumbado en la cama.

- No realmente. –fue la franca respuesta.

Draco desconectó el aparato, ganándose una mueca de fastidio del Gryffindor.

- Te gustará. Hace una tarde estupenda. Te abrirá el apetito para cenar.

Harry dudó entre ponerse terco y soltar alguna frase ácida que desanimara a Malfoy o acceder sin más.

- Esta bien. –aceptó.

No tenía ganas de discutir. Después de todo, Malfoy se estaba comportando de una forma bastante civilizada con él. Se puso la túnica que el rubio le dejó en la mano y bajó las escaleras con cuidado, pero sin su ayuda.

- ¿Vamos al jardín? –preguntó.

Bueno, al menos sería un paseo corto, pensó.

- ¡Vaya! Empiezas a conocerte esto como la palma de tu mano¿eh Potter? –le admiró Draco– Cuidado el…

- …escalón. –terminó Harry.

Draco sonrió.

- Espera aquí un momento.

Había dejado la escoba preparada sobre uno de los bancos de piedra.

- Deja tu bastón aquí. –le dijo después, quitándoselo de la mano– No vas a necesitarlo.

Harry empezó a sentirse inquieto. ¿En qué clase de paseo estaba pensando Malfoy? Cuando el Slytherin puso en su mano el mango de una escoba para que la reconociera, entró en pánico.

- ¡Ah, no! Si pretendes que me suba a una escoba es que te has vuelto loco.

- Yo guiaré, Potter. –aclaró Draco con ironía– Mí locura tiene un límite.

Harry dio un vacilante paso atrás y negó con la cabeza. Draco observó su rostro, de pronto desencajado y sus manos, huérfanas de cualquier apoyo, moviéndose nerviosas como si lo buscara desesperadamente.

- Para tu tranquilidad, te diré que se lo he consultado antes a Blond. –le dijo– Y le ha parecido una estupenda idea.

- Otra loca… –masculló Harry entre dientes.

- Vamos, sube. –insistió Draco– No voy a tirarte de la escoba si eso es lo que te preocupa.

- Tal vez tú no me tires¡pero yo puedo caerme, Malfoy! –dijo con claro terror.

Harry oyó un audible resoplido por parte del Slytherin y su voz sonó decepcionada cuando habló nuevamente.

- Creía que te gustaría volver a volar. –le dijo– Lo siento, ha sido una estupidez. Debí recordar que un pobre ciego como tú solo puede quedarse sentado en su sillón con un libro parlante en el regazo.

Draco observó como Potter apretaba los puños y sus labios se fruncían en una clara muestra de que había dado en la línea de flotación de su orgullo.

- Volvamos. –dijo a continuación, entregándole su bastón.

Pero Potter no se movió. Dudaba. El peso de su cuerpo se apoyaba de una pierna a otra, inseguro y más frágil de lo que Draco recordaba haberle visto en mucho tiempo. Imaginó la lucha interna que en ese momento el Gryffindor estaba librando consigo mismo. Y decidió echarle un cable.

- No te soltaré, Potter. –le aseguró– Y si una vez arriba no te sientes cómodo, bajamos y punto. Sólo… inténtalo.

Deslizó la escoba entre sus piernas y al ver que el otro no hacía gesto de rechazarlo, montó él también. Llevó los brazos de Potter a su cintura y éste la rodeó, cerrando las manos con fuerza en su túnica, sin que ello evitara que Draco pudiera percibir su temblor.

- ¿Te sientes seguro? –preguntó– Voy a subir…

- Adelante... –respondió Potter, aunque su voz sonó de todo menos confiada.

Draco dio una patada en el suelo y se elevó. Inmediatamente el agarre en su cintura se hizo mucho más estrecho y convulso.

- ¿Todo bien ahí detrás? –preguntó.

Un movimiento afirmativo contra su espalda y oyó a Potter dejando escapar el aire que había retenido muy despacio. Durante un buen rato no hablaron. Draco condujo la escoba suavemente, sin grandes oscilaciones ni movimientos bruscos. La tensión de las manos de Potter en su túnica fue aflojando lentamente, aunque siguió agarrado a él como a una tabla de salvación. El cuerpo del Gryffindor, tan pegado al suyo, le transmitía una agradable sensación de calidez. Le hacía sentir más físicamente necesario que nunca. Y esa era una experiencia que había descubierto que le gustaba. Como el sentir su mano tomando su codo para bajar las escaleras. O cuando había cogido la suya durante todas aquellas noches en que se agitó sumido en sus pesadillas. Aunque en ese momento todavía no lo percibiera de ese modo. Sin embargo, recordó que Potter jamás había palpado su rostro. Lo había hecho con Blond, con sus amigos, con el licántropo, con el asistente social, incluso con Pansy. Pero no había mostrado el menor interés en él. Y Draco anhelaba sentir esos dedos en su cara. Que recorrieran cada uno de sus rasgos y los reconocieran. Deseaba que acariciaran su mejilla y rozaran sus labios. Que contornearan sus ojos y dibujaran su mentón. Que delinearan su nariz y se deslizaran despacio y sin prisa entre las hebras de su pelo.

Ahora el aliento del Gryffindor resbalaba suavemente por su nuca y su piel cosquilleaba con cada una de sus tibias exhalaciones. Draco deseó que aquel paseo aéreo no terminara nunca.

- Descendamos, Malfoy.

La voz, algo entrecortada de Potter, le sacó bruscamente de su ensoñación.

- De acuerdo. –accedió, decepcionado.

Tomaban tierra al cabo de pocos segundos.

- ¿Puedes… darme mi bastón? –pidió el Gryffindor.

- Claro…

Puso el bastón en su mano.

- No es necesario que me acompañes. –le dijo Harry.

Y sin darle otra opción, Draco le vio desaparecer por la puerta del jardín, con paso vacilante, preguntándose qué había hecho mal.

Aquella noche Harry no bajó a cenar. Y arropado en su oscuridad, lloró. Esta vez no fueron lágrimas de rabia o de indignación. Fue tristeza en su forma más pura. Por todo lo que había perdido y jamás volvería a tener.


	5. Chapter 5

_**OSCURIDAD**_

**Disclaimer: **Ya me gustaría, pero aparte de los personajes que han surgido de mi imaginación, los demás no son míos.

**CAPITULO V**

Draco se había guardado su decepción y actuaba como si no se diera cuenta que, desde la tarde que volaron, Potter estaba taciturno y más esquivo de lo que ya era habitual. Blond, le había dicho que seguramente era porque había tenido que enfrentarse al hecho de que ya no podía realizar por si mismo una actividad de la que había disfrutado, más que de otra cosa, cuando podía ver. Pero que no debía sentirse culpable por ello, ya que esa era una de las tantas cosas que Harry tenía que afrontar y superar. Cuanto antes, mejor. El rubio había tenido la más que ligera sospecha de que la terapeuta le había utilizado para enfrentar a Potter a esa situación y quemar una etapa más en su reeducación. Y si había algo que a Draco Malfoy no le gustaba era que le utilizaran. Menos sin su consentimiento. Lou nunca supo cuan cerca había estado de cobrar sus últimos galeones.

También Pansy se había visto abandonada por su ayudante en la laboriosa tarea de poner la mansión Malfoy a punto y organizar la cena para Draco, prevista para el sábado de esa misma semana. Por más que lo había intentado, había sido tajantemente rechazada por un más que huidizo Harry que, en cuanto acababa su sesión con Lou, escapaba a su habitación donde permanecía hasta la hora de comer. Y no volvía a bajar hasta la cena.

La semana engulló sus días con rapidez y el sábado llegó en lo que apenas pareció un suspiro. El día transcurrió entre pequeños ataque de nervios de Pansy, la indiferencia de Harry, y el malhumor de Draco, poco predispuesto para una cena que no consideraba más que una engorrosa obligación. Sin embargo, dispuesto a comportarse como un perfecto anfitrión, a las ocho en punto estaba en el vestíbulo de la mansión junto a Pansy y Blaise recibiendo a sus invitados, vestido impecablemente para la ocasión y con una sonrisa postiza en los labios.

Lucian Bole, Millicent Bulstrode, los inseparables Crabbe y Goyle, Daphne Greengrass, el estúpido de Pritchard con el lame culos de Warrington… hasta llegar, cómo no, a Theodore Nott. Draco, haciendo gala de sus más exquisitos modales, les dio la bienvenida a todos como en los mejores tiempos de la mansión Malfoy, cuando eran sus progenitores los que acudían invitados por los suyos y él era obligado a permanecer junto a ellos para saludar personalmente a cada una de las familias. Abrazos y encajadas de manos, afectados besos por parte de las damas, comportándose todos como viejos amigos que hace tiempo que no se han visto y están deseando intercambiar noticias y experiencias.

Poco después, la cena transcurría en un ambiente distendido y amable mientras se comía, bebía y reía. Pansy observó orgullosa el resultado de sus esfuerzos, deslizando su mirada de brillantes ojos negros a lo largo de la mesa. Todo estaba perfecto. La comida, después de innumerables peleas con los elfos de la cocina, deliciosa. La mantelería elegida había recuperado su color original, salmón muy pálido y la cubertería brillaba. Sentada al lado derecho del anfitrión, quien presidía la mesa, contempló los rostros satisfechos de todos sus ex compañeros de escuela, complacida de haber podido conseguir reunirlos en tan pacífica armonía. Depositó suavemente su mano en la de Draco para llamar su atención. A pesar de su permanente sonrisa y de la distendida conversación que mantenía con sus invitados, Pansy sabía que estaba tenso como un muelle presto a saltar en cuanto le provocaran.

- Relájate, querido. Todo está yendo a las mil maravillas. –le dijo.

Él la miró sin perder su sonrisa, pero su tono de voz demostró cuan lejos estaba de sentirse sosegado.

- ¿Eso es lo que crees? –preguntó oscureciendo sus ojos grises en dirección a Nott– Ojala no te equivoques.

Ella le sonrió con confianza y después centró de nuevo su atención en Daphne, sentada frente a ella, quien relataba entusiasmada su reciente viaje a Nueva York y las excelencias de los dos callejones mágicos de aquella gran ciudad.

Llegaron a los postres y después al café sin ningún incidente remarcable. Y Draco casi estuvo a punto de darle la razón a Pansy y relajarse. Lo cual hubiera sido un error. Porque, como había estado temiendo durante toda la noche, Theodore Nott sacó por fin el único tema de conversación que el rubio quería evitar.

- Y bien, Draco¿cuándo nos vas a hablar del héroe que tienes escondido en alguna parte de esta inmensa casa? –Nott le guiñó un ojo con falsa complicidad– Dinos¿cómo te va con Potter?

Draco dio un sorbo más a su café y después dejó la taza calmadamente en su platito. Pansy sabía que aquella combinación de sonrisa esplendorosa y mirada helada no presagiaban nada bueno. Y a pesar de la también radiante que exhibía Theo, su mirada era desafiante. Pansy volvió a depositar su mano sobre la de su amigo en un ademán tranquilizador, mientras miraba de reojo a Blaise, que como esperaba, parecía atento a intervenir si se hacía necesario.

- Sinceramente, Theo, no tardé mucho en darme cuenta de que meterse con un pobre ciego no tiene demasiado aliciente. –respondió Draco con apatía– Así que, si he de serte franco, no le presto demasiada atención.

Sonrisas congeladas en los labios de ambos y miradas demasiado calientes, amenazando romper el pacífico equilibrio en el que había transcurrido hasta entonces la velada.

- Después de esta copiosa cena a mi lo único que me interesa saber es dónde escondes el brandy, amigo. –bromeó Blaise oportunamente, antes de que Theo sacara el pie del tiesto y Draco se sintiera obligado a volvérselo a meter.

El rubio le dirigió una mirada agradecida.

- Pasemos al salón entonces. –sugirió a sus invitados.

Y levantándose, guió al grupo de Slytherins hasta la estancia de al lado, nuevamente entre risas y conversaciones frívolas.

Harry había permanecido en su habitación toda la tarde. No tenía ningún interés en el frenético deambular de Pansy ni en su agobiante parloteo. Tampoco Malfoy parecía gozar de uno de sus mejores días. Así que comió en silencio y se retiró en cuanto pudo, alegrándose de pasar desapercibido en medio del estresante ambiente que parecía envolver la mansión ese día. Hasta el servicial Puky andaba algo desquiciado. Aunque si tenías a una histérica Pansy dando órdenes sin parar detrás, hasta el elfo más sumiso y obediente acababa por volverse loco.

Pasó la tarde leyendo, mejor dicho, escuchando un nuevo libro que Puky le había entregado un par de días antes de parte de Malfoy. Prácticamente hasta la hora de la cena. Comió sin hambre, decidiendo que la Vichyssoise no era realmente un plato que le gustaría repetir y después se sentó en el sillón habitual a escuchar un poco de música. Debió quedarse dormido, porque despertó de repente debido a un ruido que no supo identificar y con la sensación de que no estaba solo en la habitación.

- ¿Puky?

El elfo no respondió. Así que pensó que habían sido imaginaciones suyas, o que todavía estaba algo perdido en el ensueño de aquella siesta tardía. Se levantó con la intención de ponerse el pijama, visitar el baño y acostarse. Pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando algo se interpuso entre sus piernas, haciéndole tropezar y caer. Inmediatamente unas sonoras carcajadas inundaron la habitación.

- Que torpe eres, Potter. –dijo una voz que Harry no reconoció– Deberías mirar por donde caminas. ¡Oh, Merlín¿He dicho mirar?

Más risas y unas manos le levantaron bruscamente.

- ¿Te aburres, Potter? –volvió a hablar la misma voz– Eso de estar todo el día a oscuras debe ser bastante aburrido¿no creéis, chicos? –las manos que le agarraban le hicieron girar– Pero nosotros venimos dispuestos a proporcionarte un poco de diversión.

Harry fue violentamente empujado hacia delante y cuando pensó que iba a caer nuevamente, otros brazos le agarraron con fuerza para empujarle con la misma brusquedad hacia los siguientes brazos que le recibieron. El moreno se encontró girando como una peonza en un círculo que le pareció de tres o cuatro personas, aunque la situación no era como para que pudiera determinarlo con exactitud.

- ¿No vas a decir nada, Potter¿No vas a agradecernos que hayamos subido hasta aquí para alegrarte la velada?

Harry estaba mareado y asustado. Las risas fáciles y flojas que sonaban en la habitación evidenciaban el alto grado etílico de los que sin duda eran invitados de Malfoy. El último empujón volvió a mandarle directamente a besar el suelo, entre un nuevo estallido de carcajadas que perforaron sus oídos como un taladro.

- Levántate, Potter. –ordenó la desagradable voz.

Harry jadeó con pánico, sintiendo que su oscuridad nunca había sido más oscura. Sus uñas se clavaron en la alfombra, preguntándose si Malfoy o incluso Pansy sabrían lo que estaba pasando allí. La sola posibilidad de que así fuera y a pesar de todo hubieran decidido ignorarlo, cubrió su cuerpo de un sudor frío y vació de aire sus pulmones, haciéndole sentir más solo que nuca. Apenas había logrado arrodillarse cuando fue izado por una mano ruda e impaciente.

- Y dime, Potter¿por qué te esconde Malfoy? –quien fuera, en ese momento mantenía el rostro muy cerca del suyo, porque su aliento apestando a alcohol llenó sus fosas nasales, revolviéndole más el estómago– ¿Qué le has dado al maricón de Draco para que no quiera compartirte con nadie?

Una desagradable lengua le lamió la cara, ensalivando su mejilla. Harry intentó apartarse, asqueado. Pero de pronto había más brazos sujetándole; más manos palpando su cuerpo de forma desagradable; caricias licenciosas recorriendo intimidad que solo otras manos, aparte de las suyas, habían tocado.

- Mmm… duro y apretado. –masculló Nott entre dientes deteniéndose en su trasero– Perfecto.

Dos risitas ebrias sonaron con sorprendente coordinación a ambos lados de Harry, mientras él se retorcía inútilmente, mucho más asustado que antes.

- Todas nuestras obras sociales tienen hermosas placas con agradecidas inscripciones¿lo sabias, Potter? Y Draco parece haberse olvidado de lo que prometió. –le ilustró el Slytherin sin ceder un centímetro en la distancia que separaba su rostro del de Harry– Tendremos que enmendar esta descuidada distracción de nuestro anfitrión.

Un brusco estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Potter y si no fuera porque sabía que no era posible, Theo hubiera jurado que sus ojos habían cobrado vida para poder oscurecerse bajo la sombra de sus palabras.   
El Slytherin compartía en ese momento la expresión obscena que también reflejaban los rostros de sus dos compañeros, abotargados sus cerebros de alcohol y resentimiento a partes iguales. Y un deseo enfermizo de mortificar y diezmar honor y dignidad de quien consideraban les había arrebatado la suya. Y de paso, inconfesable secreto que Theo guardaba en el recoveco más escondido de su alma, golpear también el orgullo de quien había obtenido pleitesía como príncipe y lealtad como líder, a su entender, sin otro derecho que el que otorga la arrogancia y la desmedida importancia dada a un apellido.

Malfoy siempre había sido celoso de lo suyo. Y por alguna razón, había decidido convertir a Potter en propiedad exclusiva, rompiendo las reglas del juego para, una vez más, imponer las suyas. Y en esta ocasión él, Theodore Nott, no se lo iba a permitir.

- Veamos…

Harry contuvo la respiración al sentir la varita de Nott rozar su mejilla, recorrer su garganta y cruzar después su pecho, deteniéndose a la altura de su estómago. Y por un segundo, tuvo la vana ilusión de que frenaría allí.

- Difícil decisión¿eh, Theo? –articuló Pritchard con dificultad, humedeciéndose los labios.

Su beodo compañero asintió con entusiasmo, esperando también a que Nott se decidiera por fin y empezara la verdadera diversión.

- En realidad, no. –aseguró el interpelado con voz algo más pastosa.

Retiró la varita y posó sus manos torpemente en el cinturón de su víctima, sonriendo satisfecho al comprobar la expresión de alarma que se pintaba en el rostro de Potter cuando el botón de sus pantalones abandonó el ojal.

- Veamos para cuanto texto da tu trasero, Potter. –dijo masticando cada palabra en tono malicioso.

Un violento forcejeo siguió a la exclamación ahogada del Gryffindor, cuyos denodados esfuerzos por resistirse no logró más que enardecer más a sus atacantes, que entre empujones, pugnas y carcajadas, acabaron dejándole sin pantalones y calzoncillos, vergonzosamente expuesto sobre la cama.

Draco paseó distraídamente la mirada por el salón, mientras le servía el tercer vodka a Millicent. Aquella tipa bebía como una cosaca, pensó con desagrado. Recuperó su propia copa y sorbió un poco de whisky mientras daba un segundo y más ansioso vistazo por toda la habitación. Para confirmar que ni Nott, ni Warrington, ni Pritchard se encontraban allí. Maldijo en silencio y se dirigió sin perder tiempo hacia la puerta de salón, bajo la atenta mirada de Blaise, quien no tardó en seguirle.

- Draco¡espera!

Pero el rubio subía ya las escaleras, comiéndose los escalones de tres en tres. Blaise vio con preocupación que llevaba la varita en la mano y apresuró el paso, sacando también la suya.

Cuando Draco abrió la puerta no sabía realmente que esperaba encontrar. Pero sin duda no estaba preparado para la imagen que le recibió. Potter estaba sobre la cama, sus brazos dolorosamente torcidos sobre su espalda por Warrington. Pritchard sujetaba sus caderas desnudas con fuerza contra el colchón, sofocando los desesperados intentos del Gryffindor por librarse de él. Nott, sentado a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, dibujaba lenta y concienzudamente con su varita sobre una de sus nalgas.

Fue Warrington, el primero en levantar la cabeza y encontrarse con el rostro sorprendido y después iracundo de Draco, quien se dirigió inmediatamente hacia ellos con aire amenazador. Y Nott, el primero en sentir la descarga de su furia, cuando la varita le fue arrancada de la mano y otra se clavó en su nuca como si quisiera atravesarla. Draco no encontraba palabras para expresar lo que en aquel momento hervía en sus venas. Así que con un embate furioso le derribó de la cama, lanzándole al suelo con un golpe seco.

- Draco, no es para tanto… –intentó justificarse– …sólo es un…

Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, el pie de Draco estaba en su garganta, apretando sin compasión. Theo miró aterrado al rostro que se imponía sobre él desde la altura, sus ojos oscurecidos de forma feroz, su expresión brutal e irreconocible. El ánimo de la serpiente que se encontraba en el suelo había mudado de la diversión al pánico y, desesperado, se aferró al tobillo del rubio intentando apartar de su cuello la presión que estaba apunto de partirle la nuez.

- ¡Draco, basta! –gritó Blaise– Detente, Draco, por lo que más quieras.

Y en vista de la ira que en ese momento obcecaba a su amigo, Blaise tuvo que hacer gala de toda su persuasión física para lograr apartarle de su objetivo. Le mantuvo todavía unos instantes sujeto contra su propio cuerpo, mientras Draco temblaba de forma ostensible, sacudido por la furia y por los esfuerzos en lograr reprimir las ganas de seguir rompiéndole el cuello a su ex compañero de Casa.

- Que se larguen de aquí, Blaise. –siseó entre dientes– ¡Todos¡Antes de que me arrepienta!

Blaise sólo había tenido que apuntar su varita en dirección a Warrington y Pritchard cuando entró en la habitación siguiendo a Draco, para que ambos abandonaran de un salto a su víctima. La misma varita les indicó la puerta y ellos no se lo hicieron repetir dos veces. Después, levantó sin muchas contemplaciones a Nott del suelo y lo arrastró también fuera de la habitación antes de darle a Draco la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Sólo cuando vio la puerta cerrarse, Draco consiguió encontrar la calma suficiente para dirigir la mirada hacia la cama. De alguna forma, Potter había logrado cubrirse con la colcha y permanecía encogido con el rostro oculto entre sus pliegues. No muy seguro de lo que podía decir en ese momento, Draco se acercó lentamente, dándose tiempo para encontrar la seguramente inexistente frase que pudiera ayudar en aquel desagradable trance.

- ¿Estás bien, Potter? –preguntó suavemente, no encontrando finalmente otras palabras.

- ¿Tú qué crees? –respondió la voz del moreno, mezcla de irritación y lamento.

Los pies de Draco tropezaron en ese momento con los pantalones y la ropa interior que habían sido abandonados en el suelo en arrugada y revuelta pila. Los recogió, dejándolos a los pies de la cama, invadido por un nuevo acceso de ira. ¡Por todos los dioses¡No sabía cómo enfrentar aquella situación! Deslizó el gris endurecido de sus ojos sobre silueta envuelta bajo la fina colcha. Una pequeña mancha rojiza empezaba a dibujarse donde la tela cubría el glúteo herido. Draco titubeó unos instantes y después hizo acopio de aire antes de pronunciar su siguiente frase.

- Tal vez… tal vez deberías dejarme ver…

- ¡No!

Potter había desgarrado la respuesta de forma casi salvaje, acompañada de un movimiento brusco hacia el centro de la cama.

- Lárgate, Malfoy.

El resentimiento en su voz golpeó a Draco en pleno estómago, retorciéndolo de forma inmisericorde.

- Déjame ayudarte. –dijo, imprimiendo a su voz una firmeza que no sentía.

La desordenada melena de pelo negro negó con rotundidad y los nudillos en sus manos emblanquecieron por la fuerza con que sus puños se cerraron sobre la colcha.

- Por favor, vete. –y esta vez, las palabras ahogadas contra el colchón sonaron a súplica.

A la mañana siguiente Draco esperaba francamente nervioso en el comedor, aguardando a que Potter bajara a desayunar. No sabía si era su misma impaciencia, pero la espera se le estaba haciendo excesivamente larga. Tal vez porque llevaba horas levantado y el momento de enfrentar con el Gryffindor lo ocurrido la noche pasada le estaba desquiciando. Hasta el punto de que no había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Miró de nuevo su reloj y se preguntó si, finalmente, tendría que subir a buscarle.  
No hizo falta.  
Harry apareció en la puerta del comedor justo cuando el rubio estaba considerando la posibilidad de enviar a Puky para tantear el terreno.

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días. –respondió Draco, consiguiendo como siempre que su voz no reflejara su estado de ánimo– ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Ya sentado, Harry se limitó a hacer un leve movimiento de cabeza, que podía interpretarse de mil maneras. Había desahogado su impotencia y su rabia hasta quedar agotado y sus ojos secos. Había dormitado a intervalos, inquieto y demasiado nervioso para poder conciliar el sueño que necesitaba, por lo que sus ojeras eran bastante pronunciadas esa mañana. Al principio, la nalga había escocido con saña y él había intentado moverse a una posición más cómoda, de lado, tratando de que el leve peso de sábana y colcha la atormentaran menos que boca abajo. Cuando Malfoy había abandonado la habitación, se había duchado y limpiado la herida, pero no había servido de mucho. Así que sobre las dos de la mañana, decidiendo que ya había tragado suficiente dosis de autocompasión, convocó a Puky, quien no le sorprendió apareciendo preparado con todo lo necesario para la cura.  
Por la mañana se había levantado con el firme propósito de no dejarse caer, ni mostrarse vulnerable o inseguro. Ya había sido suficientemente patético el día anterior. Así que había tomado la resolución de dejar que la procesión fuera sólo por dentro y sostener su ánimo con el grado suficiente de furia que le permitiera no desmoronarse y abordar la cuestión que le había quemado más que su nalga.

- ¿Qué les prometiste? –preguntó casi a bocajarro, sin que siquiera el desayuno hubiera tenido tiempo de aparecer.

A pesar de la distancia física que sabía les separaba, –la mesa era bastante larga– casi pudo oír los dientes de Draco rechinar cuando éste apretó las mandíbulas en un gesto de culpabilidad.

- ¿La idea era exhibirme como a un mono de feria, Malfoy? –continuó ante el silencio del otro– Si querías lucirme en tus reuniones sociales, sólo tenías que hacérmelo saber. Me habría aprendido de memoria el texto y recitado con mi mejor dicción. –ironizó– Así tus amigos no hubieran tenido que tomarse tantas molestias.

Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza y estrujó inconscientemente la servilleta que había estado toqueteando distraídamente. No pudo evitar pensar que si hubiera seguido el consejo de Blond, la conversación ahora no sería tan difícil como pintaba. Pero, como había oído en alguna parte, quien siembra vientos, recoge tempestades. Así que no le quedó más remedio que buscar en su interior algo de ese valor que sobraba a los leones y del que a veces adolecían las serpientes.

- La idea era humillarte. –reconoció haciendo acopio de coraje– Pero jamás, jamás¿entiendes, jamás llegar a lo que sucedió ayer. Es más, abandoné esa intención hace mucho tiempo.

Harry dejó escapar el aire suavemente. Parecía como si después de todo, hubiera esperado que la respuesta fuera otra.

- Pero por lo visto, la intención no te abandonó a ti, porque tus amigos hicieron un buen trabajo. –dijo en tono cortante.

Draco apretó los labios, reprimiéndose las ganas de decirle que no eran sus amigos. Que hubiera matado a Nott allí mismo si Blaise no se lo hubiera impedido. Que jamás se había sentido tan angustiado ni lleno de ira como cuando le vio expuesto de aquella forma… ¡Dioses! Tragó con fuerza y se removió incómodo en su silla, aparcando pensamientos demasiado embarazosos para ese momento.

- Siento lo de ayer, debes creerme, Potter. Jamás instigué para que sucediera. Y te juro por todo lo más sagrado, que jamás volverá a suceder. –guardó un pequeño silencio, quizá esperando una indulgencia que no llegó– Dicho esto, aceptaré cualquier decisión que quieras tomar al respecto. Sea la que sea.

Durante unos atormentados segundos, Draco esperó la respuesta de labios del moreno, quien parecía estar sopesándola concienzudamente. Por fin, Potter levantó el rostro otra vez en dirección a su voz. Ahora no había en él enojo, ni indignación. Tampoco odio. Sólo determinación.

- ¿Me dejarías marchar, Malfoy? –preguntó provocando que a Draco le diera un vuelco el corazón.

- ¿A dónde irías? –preguntó éste a su vez, sin lograr que su voz no sonara algo tensa.

- No lo sé. –admitió Harry– Pero estoy seguro de que tienes los medios necesarios para encontrar un lugar donde Lou pueda seguir adiestrándome hasta que esta tutoría termine. –y añadió en un tono extrañamente tranquilo– Lejos de ti y de tus amigos.

Draco no pudo leer nada en la expresión totalmente vacía del Gryffindor.

- A cambio, prometo no mencionar este incidente al asistente social. –añadió Harry, creyendo que el silencio demasiado prolongado del otro era una probable negativa.

Los ojos de Draco se endurecieron.

- No hacía falta llegar al chantaje, Potter. –le dijo, herido– Si quieres irte, no te lo impediré. Lo arreglaré para que puedas marcharte lo antes posible.

- Gracias. –dijo el Gryffindor sin alterar su actitud.

Y abandonó el comedor y el desayuno, dejando a Draco furioso, decepcionado y dolido.

Durante la siguiente semana la magia de Harry rebotó, sacudió e hizo pedazos cualquier objeto a su alcance, sin que Lou fuera capaz de sacarle una sola palabra de los motivos que habían renovado aquel destructivo estado de ánimo. Y cuando intentó hablar con Malfoy, la terapeuta se encontró con que era imposible localizarlo a una hora razonable del día, por lo visto demasiado ocupado con su trabajo.

Desorientada, se preguntó qué podía haber sucedido con Harry, cuando justo la semana antes había empezado a controlar su magia y a dirigirla con bastante acierto. Tal vez el chico necesitara un pequeño desahogo, se dijo. Al fin y al cabo tenía veinte años y la ceguera no era impedimento para que un montón de hormonas sacudieran un cuerpo joven y sano como el suyo. Así que tras una de esas desastrosas sesiones, decidió abordar la cuestión.

- Creo que hay un tema del que todavía no hemos hablado y al que necesitas, tal vez, prestar un poco de atención.

Harry, fastidiado por no haber podido escapar a su habitación inmediatamente, dio muestras de no comprenderla.

- No quiero que te avergüences, porque es algo completamente normal. –le previno Lou– Y sano. Y todos necesitamos un desahogo de vez en cuando.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Harry, sin entender todavía por donde iban los tiros.

- Dime¿tenías alguna novia o amiga especial antes de que todo esto sucediera y que desearías que te visitara?

Comprendiendo al fin, Harry enrojeció violentamente y negó con la cabeza.

- No… no tuve mucho tiempo para esas cosas. –mintió.

- ¿Tal vez te gustaría un poco de compañía, entonces? No creas que es una idea absurda, Harry. Una buena sesión de sexo hace milagros. Conozco a una chica que estaría encantada de ocuparse de un chico tan guapo como tú.

Ahora Harry ya estaba de un rojo furioso, sin saber ni como permanecer sentado.

- Lou,…yo… yo te lo agradezco… pero de veras… no… no de verdad…

Lou reprimió una pequeña carcajada, porque no era la primera vez que veía esa reacción.

- Si lo que temes es que la presencia de esa chica pueda molestar al Sr. Malfoy, yo hablaré con él. Lo comprenderá.

- ¡Dios! –gimió Harry escondiendo la cara entre las manos.

Lou despegó una de esas manos de su rostro y la tomó entre las suyas.

- Tal vez no voy en la dirección correcta. –insinuó palmeándola.

Harry dejó escapar un resoplido, sintiendo que sus mejillas no podían arder a más temperatura.

- Nada de chicas¿verdad? –Lou sonrió– También puedo arreglarlo.

Harry se preguntó si junto a los estudios que debió realizar la terapeuta regalarían también un curso de alcahuetería. Deseó tener su capa de invisibilidad para poder esconderse debajo. Mejor aun, fundirse y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra para siempre jamás. Recuperó bruscamente su mano y se levantó. Y con un apresurado hasta mañana, se esfumó por la puerta, dejando a Lou con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.  
La terapeuta recogió su túnica y se dirigió hacia el salón para regresar, vía chimenea, al centro donde trabajaba habitualmente. Distraída, dándole vueltas a la escena que acababa de vivir con su nervioso paciente, tropezó en el corredor con una compungida Pansy Parkinson.

- Lo siento. –se disculpó Pansy.

Lou le echó un vistazo al rostro preocupado de la joven y a Harry, que desaparecía escaleras arriba con más rapidez de la que le había visto subirlas hasta el momento. Volvió a mirar a la morena y se dijo que tal vez tuviera frente a ella una inestimable fuente de información.

Janneth estrujó con fuerza la arrugada sábana, humedecida por el sudor. La lengua y los labios de su compañera la llevaban a jadear como si la próxima bocanada fuera a ser la última, mientras su piel se abrasaba en un deseo cada vez más urgente. Ansiosa, una de sus manos abandonó la maltratada sábana para enredarse apremiante en el corto cabello de Lou, que perdida entre sus muslos, apretujaba su carne con el mismo ímpetu que su boca excitaba aquel puro nervio que toda mujer protege entre sus piernas. Un gemido gutural y profundo acompañó el último movimiento de sus caderas contra la boca de su compañera, que aferró con fuerza sus nalgas contraídas y clavó en ellas sus dedos pequeños y ágiles, acompañando los últimos espasmos de aquel fabuloso orgasmo. Un rosario de pequeños besos cubrió su vientre y ascendió hasta sus pechos hasta llegar a su rostro enrojecido y sudoroso.

- Joder, Lou, tendríamos que hacer esto más seguido. –suspiró.

- No será porque yo no quiero. –respondió ella dejando un pequeño beso en sus labios– A veces creo que tu trabajo te produce orgasmos mucho más intensos que yo.

- ¡No seas burra! –Janneth dejó escapar una risa clara y saciada mientras apretaba el cuerpo delgado y elástico de su compañera contra sus formas más redondas y rotundas.

- Sabes que tengo razón. –se quejó Lou– Siempre soy la última de tu lista.

La medibruja suspiró aceptando el reproche. Pero contraatacó:

- Porque tú eres la primera en la lista de todo el mundo, cariño. –acarició la piel suave y húmeda de la espalda de Lou, quien enredó sus piernas entre las suyas.

Janneth alargó un brazo hacia la bata que había dejado sobre la silla que había junto a la estrecha cama de la habitación de guardia y alcanzó un paquete de cigarrillos junto con un encendedor muggle.

- ¡Y tú eres médico! –bufó Lou.

Janneth se limitó a sonreír y a encenderlo.

- ¿Qué querías contarme sobre Harry? –preguntó mientras dejaba escapar el humo de la primera calada con lenta satisfacción.

Lou le arrebató el cigarrillo y también dio una calada.

- No anda muy fino. –explicó– Por lo visto algunos amigos de Malfoy se pasaron de listos con él.

Janneth hizo ademán de incorporarse bruscamente.

- No te envares, cariño. –se adelantó Lou deteniendo la diatriba que Janneth estaba a punto de disparar– El chico está bien. Sólo que ahora quiere irse de la mansión y Malfoy parece que no va a impedírselo.

- ¿Irse¡No puede irse! –exclamó la medibruja– Hablaré con él.

Lou negó con la cabeza.

- Harry es muy reservado. Ya deberías saberlo. –le recordó la terapeuta– Pero dando algún rodeo, he conseguido enterarme un poco del asunto. –Lou sonrió con malicia– He hablado con la morenita amiga de Malfoy esta mañana.

- ¿Y…? –preguntó Janneth, impaciente.

- Según su propia confesión, en el colegio no se habían llevado muy bien, pero ahora se lo comería a besos. –Janneth alzó una ceja, sorprendida– No te emociones, según ella es sólo una forma de hablar. –aclaró Lou con una pequeña carcajada.

- Pero¿has logrado sacarle lo que pasó? –preguntó la medibruja intrigada, y a la vez deseosa de tener algo con lo que poner a Malfoy, por fin, en un buen aprieto.

Lou hizo una pequeña mueca, mientras volvía a arrebatar el cigarrillo de entre los dedos de su amante.

- Tengo la impresión de que me ha obsequiado con una versión censurada. –respondió– Pero, por lo visto Malfoy celebró una cena el sábado pasado y algunos de los invitados subieron a la habitación de Harry y le zarandearon un poco.

- Bastardos… –escupió la medibruja.

- Pero, Malfoy y el novio de la chica acudieron al rescate antes de que la cosa pasara a mayores.

- Hay que denunciar a esos desgraciados. –dijo Janneth apagando el cigarrillo contra el suelo como si estuviera machacando una imaginaria cabeza– Algunos de los amigos de Harry son aurores, hablaré con ellos. –decidió con energía.

- ¿Contando con el testimonio de quién? –preguntó Lou en tono socarrón– Harry no hablará, prefiere huir. Y creo que sólo el acusado sentimiento de culpabilidad que ahora mismo debe tener Malfoy le está dejando salirse con la suya. Y él tampoco dirá nada, por supuesto. Los trapos sucios se lavan en casa, ya me entiendes.

- ¿Y su amiga? –preguntó Janneth con el ceño fruncido– ¿No puedes sacarle algo más?

- No te hagas ilusiones. No se delatarán entre ellos. Tienen un destacado sentido de la lealtad hacia los suyos. -sonrió– Tú deberías saberlo.

Lou sabía que a su compañera no le gustaba demasiado que le recordaran que ella también había sido una Slytherin.

- ¡Pues ya me dirás tú que hacemos! –resopló Janneth, enojada.

Lour sonrió con malicia.

- ¿Quieres escuchar mi teoría?

Janneth suspiró, acomodándose mejor para poder contemplar el rostro ansioso de su compañera.

- Le temo a tus "teorías"…

Lou ignoró deliberadamente su comentario.

- Creo que lo que fuera que sucediera ese sábado, le ha dado a Harry la excusa perfecta para huir de Malfoy. Porque no sabe como enfrentarse a una situación que se ha convertido en algo completamente inesperado y que cree que ni de lejos puede manejar. En resumen, que no sabe como lidiar con Malfoy y prefiere poner distancia entre ellos.

Janneth primero la miró como si no pudiera creer lo que su compañera estaba insinuando y después estalló en carcajadas. Lou le dirigió una mirada molesta.

- No… no… –logró pronunciar la medibruja– … me niego a tu absurda teoría.

- ¡Vale! –gruñó Lou, enfurruñada– Ríete si quieres, pero el tiempo me dará la razón.

- Tu romanticismo es enfermizo…

- ¡Muy bien! –Lou se incorporó para sentarse y cruzar las piernas al estilo indio frente a su amante– Entonces, dime¿por qué Malfoy subió, según su amiga, como alma que lleva el diablo en cuanto sospechó lo que podía estar pasando¿Por qué le defendió delante de quienes, en teoría, son sus amigos?

- ¿Porque si se entera el Ministerio se le cae el pelo? –respondió Janneth con una sonrisa condescendiente.

- No me contradigas, Jen, tú no estás ahí cada día para verlo. –Lou tomó aire, un poco encabritada– Se preocupa constantemente por Harry y lo ha demostrado de muchas formas.

- Lou, cariño, Malfoy se preocupa porque tiene un plazo que cumplir con el Ministerio. Y ha ido a tropezar con otro más terco que él. Eso es todo. –dirigió a su compañera una mirada indulgente– Hablaste con sus amigos. Conoces la historia. –dejó escapar un suspiro– Y Harry le pone las cosas difíciles porque es imposible que sea de otra forma. No se soportan. Nunca lo han hecho. Harry ha tenido que aceptar este arreglo porque no le ha quedado otra. Pero nunca se lo perdonará. Así que deja de ver flores y violines donde nunca los habrá.

- ¿Y ahora quién está hablando? –rebatió Lou con ironía– ¿Remus Lupin o tú?

Janneth puso los ojos en blanco.

- Por favor, Lou¡otra vez con eso! –contempló el rostro aún más enfurruñado de su compañera– Lupin es una persona muy agradable, pero nada más. Te lo he dicho un montón de veces.

- Si a diferencia de mi, no militaras en los dos bandos, tal vez me sería más fácil creerte…

- Ven aquí, tonta. –Janneth le echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera– Aún nos queda media hora…

Todavía con el gesto enfurruñado, Lou se dejó arrastrar entre los brazos de su amante.

Si la medibruja Arashi había mostrado su completo escepticismo sobre la teoría de su amante, había otra persona que tampoco comulgaba con las teorías de la suya: Blaise Zabini.

Harry Potter no le caía ni mejor ni peor que antes. Blaise siempre había sido un discreto partidario del vive y deja vivir. Aunque las circunstancias le hubieran llevado a "no dejar vivir" con demasiada tranquilidad a más de uno. Concretamente a sus enemigos naturales en Hogwarts. Para que le dejaran vivir a él, había tenido que acomodarse a lo que todo Slytherin que mereciera ese nombre debía cumplir: su cuota de fastidio diario a Gryffindor y a poder ser, más especialmente a Potter y allegados. Y una vez cumplida tan importante misión, uno podía olvidarse del mundo hasta el día siguiente. Siempre y cuando tu compañero de cuarto no fuera el Príncipe de Slytherin en persona ya que entonces, además, tocaba resignarse y compartir amenazas, malhumores, escuchar diatribas interminables y soportar alguna que otra pataleta histérica cuando Gryffindor, siguiendo con su mala costumbre, le ganaba un partido a su Casa.

Gracias a Merlín, Draco había madurado. Con demasiada rapidez, se dolió, debido a las circunstancias. Y Blaise casi hubiera preferido seguir lidiando con el Draco de la pataleta, en lugar de que esas circunstancias le hubieran convertido en lo que hoy era: un joven escarmentado, desconfiado, esquivo y demasiado solo.

No le importaba y tampoco le molestaba que Draco hubiera mostrado su preferencia por tener amantes de su mismo sexo. Durante su adolescencia pensó que, como él, Draco disfrutaba experimentando. Pero cuando su número de conquistas masculinas empezó a superar ampliamente a las femeninas, Blaise tuvo que reconocer que las inclinaciones de su amigo estaban más que definidas. Y al igual que Pansy, le protegió. Porque nadie podía estar completamente seguro de las ideas que Lucius Malfoy podía tener a ese respecto. Y en esas fechas, el cuerpo de Draco ya estaba suficientemente castigado. Así que antes de esperar a descubrir si la homosexualidad entraba dentro de los cánones de una familia como los Malfoy, más valía ser discreto.

Pero de ahí a que Draco pudiera sentir algún tipo de atracción por Potter, como se empeñaba en intentar convencerle Pansy, distaba un abismo. Y si al final había cedido a los ruegos de su novia para que hablara con el Gryffindor e intentara convencerle de que no abandonara la mansión Malfoy, había sido más por evitarle problemas a su amigo que por otra cosa.

Encontraron a Potter en el salón, al parecer manteniendo una acalorada diferencia de opiniones con la mujer que era su terapeuta. Blaise torció el gesto y cuando iba a retirarse en espera de mejor ocasión, Pansy le dio un ligero empujón y se vio en el salón sin posibilidad de escape.

- ¿Qué tal, Lou? –saludó Pansy– ¿Interrumpimos?

- En absoluto. –negó la mujer, con expresión enfurruñada– Yo ya me iba.

Potter hizo ademán de querer abandonar también el salón, pero Pansy le tomó del brazo y le retuvo. Gesto que claramente le incomodó.

- Espera, Harry. Nos gustaría hablar contigo.

- Ahora no, Pansy. –musitó él tratando de seguir adelante.

- Por favor…

Harry dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido y accedió. Pansy le guió otra vez hasta el sofá.

- Potter, soy Blaise Zabini. –se presentó el novio de Pansy.

Harry volvió el rostro en dirección a la voz, a su izquierda. Ya sabía que no era Malfoy quien acompañaba a Pansy porque no olía como él. La loción que Zabini utilizaba era mucho más suave que la del dueño de la casa y seguramente no fumaba. Permaneció en silencio, esperando que el otro volviera a hablar.

- No estoy acostumbrado a pedir favores, pero voy a pedirte uno. –habló Zabini con cierta incomodidad– Y es que no nos midas a todos con el mismo rasero, Potter. Lo que pasó la otra noche fue lamentable. Pero me gustaría que no nos juzgaras por la actitud de unos pocos. Incluido a Draco.

Harry ladeó un poco la cabeza.

- ¿Os lo ha pedido él? –preguntó.

- No. –negó Blaise– Pero si te vas, tendrá que dar muchas explicaciones y puede tener problemas. Somos sus amigos, y nos gustaría evitárselos.

- A los míos les gustaría que yo no estuviera aquí. Y no han podido evitarlo. –dijo Harry con acidez.

Blaise apretó los labios e intercambió miradas con Pansy. Ella alzó las cejas y le azuzó a seguir adelante.

- Tal vez traerte aquí no fuera una idea muy afortunada. –reconoció el Slytherin– Pero irte ahora tampoco lo es.

Harry torció una sonrisa en dirección a la voz de Blaise.

- ¿Ah, no? –sonrió sarcástico– Después de todo no soy un comedor benéfico o un albergue para los sin techo¿verdad? Soy de carne y hueso y no de piedra. Detalle que en algún momento alguien olvidó cuando pretendió convertirme en su obra social particular.

- Harry… –empezó Pansy cogiendo su mano.

- ¡No, Parkinson! –dijo retirándola con brusquedad– ¡No quiero lástima, ni pena, ni siquiera oír vuestras patéticas disculpas! Los tres sabemos porqué estoy aquí y que ahora pretendáis disfrazarlo de lamentable equivocación no me hará sentir mejor.

Blaise dejó escapar un bufido entre el enojo y la impotencia. Estuvo a punto de levantarse y abandonar el salón, pero la mirada de su novia le mantuvo clavado en su sitio.

- Entonces, sé práctico y aprovecha lo que se te ofrece. –dijo devolviéndole una mirada enojada a Pansy por lo que le estaba obligando a hacer– El mal ya está hecho. Así que demuestra un poco de inteligencia y procura sacarle partido a la situación.

Harry, con los labios apretados en una mueca obstinada, guardó silencio, dándole vueltas nerviosamente a su bastón. Entonces sintió que su mano era nuevamente tomada con suavidad y antes de que pudiera negarse, ya estaba sobre la mejilla de Pansy.

- Creí que habíamos empezado a ser amigos. –Harry intentó retirarla, pero ella la mantuvo con firmeza– Danos una oportunidad, Harry. Quédate. Tal vez descubras que compartimos más de lo que tú crees.

El Gryffindor maldijo en silencio a la chica. ¿Qué les pasaba hoy a todos? Había discutido por lo mismo con Lou apenas un rato antes. Y no. Él no pensaba cambiar de idea.

- No, Sr. Malfoy. No considero que el Sr. Potter esté listo para dejar esta casa todavía. ¿Cómo se le ha podido ocurrir? No está preparado para vivir solo. –el asistente dirigió una mirada severa al joven– Los informes que me ha pasado la Sra. Blond no son todavía lo suficientemente aceptables. Y no creo que sea necesario recordarle que usted se comprometió a ejercer esta tutela durante un año.

- Y no pienso desatenderla, Sr. McGregor. –Draco se encontraba en una situación bastante incómoda–Y la Sra. Blond seguirá adiestrando al Sr. Potter, como hasta ahora. –aseguró–Draco– Los arreglos que hay que hacer a la vivienda estarán terminados en menos de un mes, o al menos eso me han prometido. Usted mismo podrá revisarla antes de que el Sr. Potter se instale y le prometo que no lo hará hasta que usted dé el visto bueno.

El asistente social siguió con su expresión rígida e inflexible. Tenía órdenes muy específicas de su superior. Que a su vez tenía órdenes también muy concretas del Director del Dpto. de Asuntos Sociales; y éste del propio Ministro de Magia. Tendría que consultar antes de tomar ninguna decisión. Potter era un tema demasiado sensible.

- Entonces, si le parece, volveremos a hablar en ese momento, Sr. Malfoy. –dijo, esperando ganar tiempo antes de dar una respuesta.

- Me parece bien. –respondió Draco, deseoso de acabar con el enojoso asunto.

Despidió al mago del Dpto. de Asuntos Sociales a pie de chimenea, maldiciendo una vez más el día en que se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de tutelar a Potter y traerle a su casa. Al pasar por delante de la habitación de los desastres, como solía llamarla desde que Potter practicaba en ella, oyó el ruido de algo partiéndose, o estrellándose. Ese día habían empezado un poco más tarde debido a la visita del asistente social. Tal como había prometido, el Gryffindor no había mencionado nada del incidente del sábado al mago del Ministerio. Y Draco no podía dejar de sentirse resentido con él por aquel chantaje. Desde ese día, no había cruzado más palabras que las imprescindibles. Y lo más exasperante, era que todos parecían pensar que aquella decisión había partido de él. Que era él quien quería deshacerse de Potter lo antes posible. 

Iba a pasar de largo pero un nuevo estallido de algo golpeando con furia contra algo, le detuvo ante la puerta. Y en un impulso, entró. Cerró con cuidado para no distraer a maestra y alumno. Blond parecía "ligeramente" exasperada. A pesar de que habitualmente tenía el aspecto de ser la paciencia en persona.

- ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que lo haces para desesperarme? –estaba diciéndole a Potter en ese momento– Hace un par de semanas casi lo habías conseguido. Y ahora parece que estemos como al principio. ¿Puede saberse que te pasa?

- ¿Podemos dejarlo por hoy? –preguntó Potter, también en un tono bastante tenso.

- ¡No, no podemos!

Draco se apoyó en la pared, al fondo de la habitación, sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa complacida. Al parecer no era el único al que Potter era capaz de sacar de sus casillas.

- Está bien. –volvió a hablar Lou haciendo una profunda inspiración– Siento haber perdido los nervios.

La mujer, aunque bastante más bajita que Harry, se situó a su lado y tomó su mano para colocarla sobre la suya, que empuñaba su propia varita. El contraste era bastante divertido, pensó Draco.

- ¿Sientes como mi magia empuja? –preguntó Lou– Suaaave… sin movimientos bruuuscos… dejándola salir sin enojaaarme, ni ponerme nerviooosa.

La única respuesta fue un fuerte resoplido. Haciendo como que no lo había oído, Lou tomó la mano de Harry con determinación.

- Bien, ahora tú. ¿A qué esperas? Lánzala, despacio y sin prisa. Suave Harry, suaaave…

Draco vio volar una pequeña mesita que había formado parte de la decoración del despacho de su padre. Por un momento, se preguntó cuánta de esa potencia que Potter parecía estar reprimiendo en parte, habría utilizado contra el Señor Oscuro para vencerle. Por lo visto, Lou acababa de darse cuenta de su presencia en la habitación y le hizo una muda señal para que se acercara, mientras el Gryffindor seguía sacudiendo muebles. Frunció el ceño, pero ella le hizo un ademán todavía más contundente. Finalmente, decidió obedecer.

- Necesito salir a gritar al pasillo un momento. –le dijo la terapeuta con el aspecto de estar reprimiendo un ataque de nervios– Volveré enseguida.

Colocó la mano de Draco sobre la de Potter y éste dio un respingo.

- Vuelvo en seguida. –dijo entonces Lou en voz alta, para que Harry pudiera oírle.

Durante unos momentos los dos se quedaron quietos, desconcertados. Draco fue el primero en reaccionar.

- Bueno Potter, ya sabes, suaaave…

Harry sintió como la otra mano de Draco se posaba sobre su hombro.

- Puedo hacerlo solo, gracias. –dijo en tono cortante, con un pequeño movimiento de su hombro para deshacerse de esa mano.

- Si pudieras hacerlo solo, ya lo habrías hecho. –respondió el otro, sujetándole con más firmeza– Y yo no me estaría gastando una fortuna en una terapeuta a la que estás desquiciando.

- ¿Quieres intentarlo tú, Malfoy? –preguntó Harry con acidez.

- A mi no me hace falta, Potter. Yo puedo ver.

El Gryffindor se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, al parecer sorprendido por la crudeza de la respuesta.

- ¡Eres un cabrón! –reaccionó empujándole y deshaciéndose de él con brusquedad.

Pero Draco volvió a atrapar la muñeca de la mano con la que Harry sostenía su varita.

- Suave y sin enojarse. –repitió, testarudo.

El Gryffindor se dio rápidamente la vuelta y si Draco no la hubiera apartado, su cara hubiera recibido un buen puñetazo. Detuvo el puño con su otra mano, mientras Potter se revolvía intentando deshacerse del fuerte agarre que ahora le sujetaba.

- ¿Cómo sabías que mi rostro estaba ahí? –preguntó con sarcasmo– ¿Ves como no es tan difícil?

- ¡Vete a la mierda, Malfoy! –jadeó Harry intentando desasirse con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero Draco todavía recordaba la refriega que habían tenido un par de meses atrás en el baño de la habitación del Potter. Y esta vez no iba a dejar que le cogiera desprevenido. Le dio bruscamente la vuelta sin soltar sus muñecas, de forma que el moreno quedó con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, de espaldas a él. Atravesó también una de sus piernas entre las del Gryffindor para impedirle soltar la patada que en la anterior ocasión le había hecho caer.

- ¡Suéltame Malfoy! –gritó Harry ya fuera de sí– ¡Suéltame!

- Cuando te tranquilices. –respondió éste con mucha calma.

Potter siguió retorciéndose e insultándole hasta agotarse. Draco tuvo que esquivar un par de cabezazos bastante bien dirigidos, hasta que finalmente, tras unos largísimo e intensos minutos, el Gryffindor se aflojó exhausto contra su cuerpo.

- Te odio. –jadeó.

- Lo sé. –respondió Draco– Y si lo que quieres es marcharte cuanto antes, más te vale poner los sentidos que te quedan en lograr avanzar en esto.

Esta vez Potter no respondió a su sarcasmo. Draco le soltó despacio y contempló como se masajeaba las doloridas muñecas, con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro. También a él le hubiera gustado masajearse cierta parte de su cuerpo, de pronto muy despierta y excitada tras la pequeña refriega. Procurando mantener un poco de distancia esta vez, volvió a poner una mano en su hombro y la otra se posó suavemente en la que el Gryffindor sostenía su varita.

- Inténtalo otra vez. –le dijo.

Sintió la magia de Potter pulsar impetuosa bajo su mano y su piel cosquilleó al sentir los impacientes tirones del poder que se desplegaba, todavía enojado.

- Despacio. -susurró– Suéltala lentamente.

Inconscientemente su dedo pulgar había empezado a acariciar el dorso de la mano del Gryffindor, quien ahora estaba muy quieto. Draco podía sentir su magia latiendo de forma más sosegada.

Harry intentó respirar despacio, tal como le recomendaba siempre Lou, tratando de controlarse. El dedo de Malfoy acariciaba suavemente su mano y sintió como poco a poco, la tensión acumulada en la suya, cedía. Tragó saliva con fuerza, intentando dominar un pequeño estremecimiento cuando el brazo del Slytherin medio rodeó su cintura y éste apoyó la barbilla sobre su hombro para susurrarle que soltara su magia despacio. Luchó por concentrarse mientras la esencia de Malfoy llenaba perturbadoramente su espacio, aflojándole la voluntad como si fuera un globo al que se le escapaba el aire poco a poco.

Ahora que Potter parecía haberse relajado, Draco estaba más tenso que la cuerda de un violín. Tal vez esperando todavía que en cualquier momento el moreno le rebotara a él como a esos muebles y objetos que yacían desparramados por toda la habitación. Las pulsaciones que sentía bajo su mano cesaron de repente. En su lugar, percibió el pequeño torrente que fluía a través de la varita del Gryffindor, aumentando poco a poco su intensidad. Nada rebotó. Ni saltó. Ni se rompió. La magia de Potter chocó suavemente contra la silla que tenían enfrente y después se replegó.

- Creo que por fin has captado la idea. –dijo a su lado una voz que no podía ocultar su satisfacción.

Y los dos respingaron sobresaltados. Draco soltó a Harry, como si quemara. Y Harry se separó de él sintiendo en sus mejillas un repentino ardor. Lou se aguantó las carcajadas por la reacción de ambos, porque el momento había sido demasiado sublime para estropearlo.


	6. Chapter 6

_**OSCURIDAD**_

**CAPITULO VI**

Aquel fin de semana, Harry le había dicho a Malfoy que desearía pasarlo en La Madriguera, con la familia Weasley. Desde que vivía en la mansión, los Weasley le habían invitado en varias ocasiones, a través de Ron y Hermione cuando le visitaban, pero ni su estado de ánimo ni Malfoy, le habían permitido aceptar hasta el momento.

A pesar de que no se sentía demasiado tranquilo dejándole marchar, Draco había accedido. Después de todo, tal vez ya era hora de ir acostumbrándose a la idea de que vería a Harry cada vez con menos frecuencia, a partir del momento en que abandonara definitivamente la mansión Malfoy. Sin embargo, que hubiera elegido precisamente ese fin de semana, para así poder celebrar su 21 cumpleaños con sus amigos, le había entristecido. Había esperado poder celebrar esa fecha con él. Como una especie de despedida. Principalmente, porque tenía la impresión de que en aquel último mes, el Gryffindor estaba mucho más relajado y cómodo en su presencia. Y que lo acontecido durante aquella funesta cena se interponía cada vez menos entre los dos. Sabía por Puky y gracias al ungüento que él mismo le había facilitado, que las humillantes letras casi se habían borrado de su piel. Unos días más y desaparecerían para siempre.

O.O.O

Harry fue recibido en La Madriguera entre estallidos de entusiasmo por la numerosa familia. Y por Remus, que por supuesto también había sido invitado. Para el joven fue un verdadero alivio comprobar que, a pesar de no poder verlas, las cosas no habían cambiado demasiado. Molly le había preguntado si en esa maldita mansión no le alimentaban lo suficiente, porque seguía demasiado delgado. Pero que no se preocupara, porque ya se encargaría ella de ponerle remedio. Los gemelos seguían tan guasones como siempre, aunque se apresuraron a comunicarle que ahora tenían absolutamente prohibido hacerle víctima de cualquiera de sus bromas, así que podía estar tranquilo. Y en un discreto aparte, le informaron de que su negocio poco a poco iba recuperándose y que pronto podrían repartir beneficios otra vez. Aunque todavía no serían tan generosos como antes de la guerra. Bill y Fleur no se hallaban en Inglaterra, porque estaban pasando unos días en Francia, con los padres de ella. Pero Charly, que había vuelto a su trabajo en Rumanía, si que se encontraba pasando ese fin de semana en casa de los suyos. También, como era costumbre, Ginny y Ron mantenían la eterna discusión sobre la idoneidad del último novio de ella.

- Harry se ve muy bien, Remus. –comentó Hermione, observando a su amigo bromear con los gemelos desde el otro lado de la mesa durante la cena– ¿Has visto cómo se mueve? No le he visto tropezar con nada desde que ha llegado. Ni una sola vez.

- Parece que Malfoy está haciendo bien su trabajo¿verdad? –dijo Remus sin poder evitar sonar algo agrio.

En su fuero interno, reconocía que Harry tenía un aspecto saludable y un ánimo mucho más alegre. Sus movimientos eran seguros y fluidos. Incluso su apariencia había mejorado. Ahora era mucho menos descuidada. La ropa que vestía era de su talla y no parecía precisamente barata. Por lo visto Malfoy se había preocupado también de proporcionarle un vestuario nuevo.

- Bueno, –respondió Hermione suavemente– todos temíamos por Harry y al final parece que las cosas no han resultado tan catastróficas como esperábamos. –sonrió– Parece que nuestro querido héroe sigue pudiendo con lo que le echen.

Remus frunció el ceño en dirección a su ex alumna y después volvió la mirada hacia Harry, que en ese momento reía a carcajadas. ¡Merlín¿Cuánto hacía que no veía a Harry reírse de esa forma?

- De todas maneras, me sentiré más tranquilo cuando deje por fin esa casa. –reconoció el licántropo– Malfoy me dijo la semana pasada que el apartamento esta prácticamente listo.

- ¿Hablaste con él?

Remus esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Me gusta recordarle de vez en cuando que le tengo en mi punto de mira.

Hermione sonrió con benevolencia. Entre las veladas amenazas de Remus y las no tan veladas de Ron, el pobre Malfoy debía andar con el culo bastante apretado.

Después de la cena salieron todos al jardín. Aquella noche había lluvia de estrellas y aunque Harry no podía verlas, se estiró junto a los demás en su correspondiente manta, escuchando las exclamaciones de sus amigos y sonriendo ante los comentarios particularmente graciosos de los gemelos.

- ¿Puedo?

- Claro Herm. –Harry notó como su amiga levantaba su cabeza para colocarla sobre su regazo– ¿Qué pasa¿Ron te ha echado de su manta?

- ¡Pobre de él si se atreviera! –dijo ella con humor– No, es sólo que apenas hemos hablado desde que has llegado. Y tengo ganas de que me cuentes como va todo. Realmente.

Harry sonrió.

- Bien. Bastante bien.

Ella acarició con ternura el negro cabello de su amigo. Pensaba que la vida había sido muy injusta con él. Incluso cruel.

- ¿Y esa sonrisa? –preguntó– ¿Es porque pronto podrás dejar de "disfrutar" de la compañía de Malfoy?

Harry, con los ojos cerrados y concentrado en los agradables movimientos de la mano en su pelo, dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.

- No, no voy a irme, Herm. He decidido esperar a que el año termine.

Ella interrumpió unos instantes su gesto, sorprendida, para después continuar y preguntar con calma:

- Creí que lo que más deseabas era marcharte de allí.

A pesar de la escasa luz que llegaba del cielo, Hermione pudo ver como Harry se mordía un poco el labio, como si dudara qué respuesta dar.

- Si, bueno… lo he pensado mejor. –dijo tras ese breve silencio– En realidad, me da pereza empezar de nuevo en otro lugar. Después de todo, ya me he acostumbrado a todas esas escaleras y corredores.

Y a sentir su brazo firme bajo su mano. A adivinar su presencia por la fragancia que le anunciaba o por su forma rápida y decidida de caminar. A su voz, ahora cálida y todavía a veces un punto arrastrada, recitándole el menú del día o preguntándole por el último libro que hubiera escuchado.

- ¿Lo sabe Remus?

Harry abandonó sus pensamientos y negó con la cabeza.

- Pero se lo diré antes de irme. –prometió.

Hermione estudió atentamente el rostro de Harry, iluminado apenas por la luz que la luna derramaba sobre el jardín.

- No te habrá amenazado¿verdad? –insinuó preocupada.

Harry soltó entonces una carcajada que hizo que los demás ocupantes del jardín volvieran el rostro hacia ellos.

- ¡Claro que no!

La única amenaza era sentir su cuerpo tan próximo al suyo. Esa mano en su cintura, la barbilla sobre su hombro. Su aliento rozando su oreja y su voz susurrando "suave", erizándole todo lo que podía erizarse. Maldijo sin mucha convicción a Lou, por permitir al Slytherin acercarse a él de esa forma mientras ella desaparecía de la habitación con cualquier excusa y se tomaba su tiempo en regresar.

- ¿Entonces? –Hermione frunció el ceño de esa forma que, si el moreno hubiera podido ver, habría reconocido como el familiar gesto de la castaña cada vez que algo no le cuadraba demasiado– Harry, estabas entusiasmado el día que nos dijiste que Malfoy había accedido a ejercer su tutela a distancia.

Él hizo un amago de encogimiento de hombros antes de responder.

- Bueno, tal vez… me precipité, Herm. Después de todo,… –las palabras parecían difíciles de encontrar– …no ha sido tan malo como esperaba. Y creo que lo correcto es aguardar que la tutela acabe y entonces podré irme sin que nadie pueda reprocharme nada. ¿Comprendes?

Hermione entrecerró un poco los ojos.

- ¿Sinceramente? No.

Se inclinó un poco sobre él y susurró a su oído.

- Ahora dime la verdadera razón.

Harry dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido, molesto por tanta insistencia.

- ¿Sinceramente? No lo sé. –respondió dando por zanjado el tema.

Pero sí la sabía. Aunque no fuera capaz de confesársela ni a él mismo.

O.O.O

Cuando Harry regresó el domingo por la noche, Draco le estaba esperando en el salón. Tenía montones de pergaminos y libros de contabilidad desparramados sobre el sofá, e iba repasando números e informes mientras aguardaba. A las nueve en punto, la cabeza de Remus Lupin apareció en la chimenea, pidiendo paso. Segundos después salía de ella sujetando firmemente a Harry junto a él y una bolsa en la otra mano, mucho más abultada que cuando el joven se había marchado. Lupin le dirigió una mirada furiosa y con un seco "buenas noches", volvió a entrar en la chimenea.

- ¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo?

- No te preocupes por él. –le dijo Harry con una sonrisa– Se le pasará.

Harry no parecía en absoluto inquieto, así que Draco decidió olvidarlo.

- ¿Has cenado? –preguntó, cerrando libros y recogiendo pergaminos.

- No creo que pueda oí hablar de comida en muchos días. –le aseguró el moreno palpando su estómago.

Draco observó orgulloso como Harry enfocaba su magia, se dirigía hacia uno de sus sillones y se sentaba sin ningún problema.

- ¿Muchos regalos? –preguntó observando la abultada bolsa de viaje.

El rostro de Harry se iluminó con una expresión de niño feliz que Draco todavía no le había visto nunca y que le llenó el estómago de mariposas.

- Bueno… un jersey de la Sra. Weasley, porque según ella en las mansiones suele haber muchas corrientes de aire –sonrió– Charlie me ha regalado una botas hechas con piel de un dragón, que si hay que creerle, mató él mismo; -Draco resopló con ironía– los gemelos una cantidad increíble de chucherías de Honeydukes, según ellos para endulzar mis momentos amargos contigo; -Harry amplió su sonrisa al escuchar un nuevo bufido del rubio– Ginny unos vaqueros muggles, de esos que tienen rotos por todas partes, ya sabes… –Draco frunció el ceño, porque no sabía y menos entendía que alguien pudiera regalar algo que ya estuviera roto– …y estos tienen uno justo en la parte de atrás, donde… empieza la pierna y acaba… ya sabes… –Harry hizo una pequeña mueca– ya que considera que el hecho de que yo no vea, no debe privar a los demás, –en este punto enrojeció un poco– de la vista de mi estupendo trasero.

Draco soltó una exclamación de incredulidad y Harry no pudo evitar reírse con más ganas.

- Creo que la señora Weasley sonó exactamente como tú. –dijo– Pero Hermione ha sido mucho más práctica. –explicó a continuación– Junto con Ron me han regalado una cadena y una chapa de plata. En el anverso está grabado mi nombre y apellido y en el reverso se podrá grabar la dirección de donde vaya a vivir y un teléfono de contacto. Por si me pierdo. –Harry meneó la cabeza, divertido– Parece que han olvidado que sólo estoy ciego, pero no mudo.

- No es tan mala idea. –convino Draco, contento de que alguien hubiera demostrado que dentro de la cabeza solía haber un cerebro– Si alguna vez te pasara algo… imagina que quedaras inconsciente, que no pudieras hablar… o

- Todo lo que me podía pasar, ya me ha pasado, Malfoy. –le interrumpió Harry con ironía– Creo que mi cuota de desgracias está suficientemente cubierta.

Durante unos momentos los dos se quedaron en silencio, Harry mirando al frente, en dirección a ningún sitio y dándole vueltas a su bastón entre las manos. Draco contemplándole y deseado ser el bastón.

- Yo, también tengo algo para ti. –dijo finalmente el rubio rebuscando en su bolsillo.

Después, Harry sintió su mano tomar la suya y depositar algo en ella. Unas llaves.

- Puedes mudarte cuando quieras. –le dijo– El apartamento está listo.

Harry jugueteó con las llaves en su mano durante unos instantes. Y después pronunció las palabras que dejaron al Slytherin completamente desconcertado.

- En realidad, no había tanta prisa.

Draco parpadeó un par de veces, contemplando el rostro plácido y despreocupado de Harry. En ese momento no sabía si estrangularle, o alegrarse de poder tener la oportunidad de verle con esos impresentables vaqueros muggles que le había regalado la arpía de la Weasley, con agujeros en lugares tan inapropiados.

- ¿Malfoy? –la voz del moreno sonó algo insegura– ¿Te has… enfadado?

Draco apartó de su pensamiento los vaqueros y volvió a enfocar su mirada en Harry.

- Sólo me estaba preguntando si realmente sabes lo que quieres, Potter. –respondió sin salir todavía de su asombro– Porque si por un momento has creído que vas a volverme loco con tus caprichos, estás muy equivocado.

- Entonces¿prefieres que me vaya? –preguntó Harry muy serio, con un atisbo de inquietud en la pregunta.

- Yo no he dicho eso. –se apresuró a aclarar Draco, antes de que el Gryffindor se arrepintiera de su decisión– ¿Por qué has decidido quedarte? –preguntó después con bastante curiosidad.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro algo teatral.

- Porque tú eres el único que se ha atrevido a subirme a una escoba. –dijo- Y¿sabes? hace días que estoy intentando reunir el valor suficiente para volver a hacerlo. Y pienso que si alguien puede darme el empujón que me decida a intentarlo otra vez, ese sin duda eres tú.

Draco empezó a preguntarse si no tendría que haber enviado a Potter a esa casa llena de Weasleys mucho antes.

- Así que has decidido quedarte, porque quieres que te pasee en escoba… –suspiró afectado– Si eso no es ser caprichoso, Potter, ya me contarás lo que es.

Harry chasqueó la lengua.

- Si, otro capricho, lo sé. Pero¿qué quieres? No tengo mucho más en que entretenerme.

- ¿Ahora? –preguntó Draco esbozando la amplia sonrisa que Harry no podía ver.

- Pues mira, lo consideraría como un regalo atrasado de cumpleaños… –aceptó el moreno.

- ¿Ya te he dicho el tiempo que hace que no practico piruetas? –preguntó Draco con malicia, tomándole de la mano.

- ¿Piruetas? –repitió Harry con un ligero tono de inquietud mientras se levantaba.

- Piruetas. –confirmó el rubio- Me vuelven loco. A parte de jugar al Quidditch, era lo que más me gustaba. –y añadió– Una vez me presenté a un concurso.

- Bromeas… –afirmó Harry seguro de que no podía ser de otra manera– Tú no te presentarías a un concurso sin saber que ibas a ganar.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que no gané? –deslizó Draco en tono burlón.

Y llevó tras él a un confundido Harry por la larga extensión de corredores hasta alcanzar el jardín.

Aquella noche el moreno daba vueltas en su cama sin poder dormirse, todavía envuelto en la excitación del reciente vuelo nocturno. No había habido piruetas, por supuesto. Malfoy había volado suavemente, igual que la otra vez. Sólo que en esta ocasión, él se había sentido mucho más relajado. Y había disfrutado. Del aire otra vez contra su cara; de la sensación de libertad que confería sentirse suspendido en medio de la nada, sin suelo ni techo, -ni paredes– sin que nada pudiera detenerle. Y aunque su corazón guardaba el sinsabor de no ser él quien manejaba la escoba, también había latido "un poquito" más deprisa cuando se había agarrado con firmeza al cuerpo del conductor. No acababa de entender qué le sucedía. O mejor dicho. No quería entenderlo. Porque si empezaba a analizarlo un poco más profundamente, acabaría pidiéndole las llaves que había devuelto a Malfoy y huyendo de allí como había sido su primer propósito.

No comprendía todavía muy bien el porqué, pero ahora estaba seguro de que el Slytherin le ayudaba sin segundas intenciones, fueran las que hubieran sido al principio. O eso, o era la serpiente más retorcida sobre la faz de la tierra. Pero había demasiados detalles que le demostraban que verdaderamente se preocupaba por él. Nunca los mostraba de forma demasiado ostensible y la mayoría de las veces se encubrían bajo la fina ironía que le caracterizaba. No obstante, estaban ahí. Sutiles, pero fáciles de reconocer si se ponía empeño, aunque uno estuviera ciego.

Sin embargo, la respuesta que a Harry se le hacía más fácil y sencilla a todas las preguntas que por días no había dejado de hacerse, era que Malfoy sentía pena. Pena por él. Que al fin y al cabo el Slytherin también debía tener su corazoncito y que se había dejado conmover por su situación. Sólo que esa respuesta, le dolía al suyo. Porque Harry no quería compasión. El quería… Bien, lo que el quería no tenía demasiada importancia ya que se quedaría bien guardado donde estaba. Después del duro y amargo trago con Roger, sabía muy bien lo que podía esperar.

De todas formas, había sido un regalo de cumpleaños estupendo.

O.O.O

A pesar de que Narcisa había insistido hasta la saciedad, Draco no tenía la menor intención de pasar el mes de agosto en Zürich. Tampoco le hacía demasiada ilusión que ella le visitara en Londres, así que la había desanimado sobre ambas opciones diciéndole que no iba a tomarse vacaciones ese año, porque tenía demasiado trabajo para viajar a Suiza o para poder atenderla a ella y a los invitados que pretendía que la acompañaran como era debido, si ella volvía a Inglaterra. Le prometió que se verían, inexcusablemente, en Navidad. Y con aquella promesa, Narcisa pareció quedarse temporalmente conforme. Después de todo, nunca había sido una madre demasiado apegada, aunque él fuera su único hijo.

En realidad Draco sí planeaba tomarse unos días de descanso. Y en esos planes sólo había cabida para otra persona. Y esa era Harry. Todavía no había hablado con él, pero estaba seguro de que el Gryffindor aceptaría sin ningún problema. Después de todo, él era su tutor y si decidía irse de vacaciones, lo lógico era que su tutelado le acompañara. Además, estaba el asunto del aniversario…

Pronto se cumpliría un año desde que el mundo mágico había quedado libre del Señor Oscuro y su Salvador, atado a su propia oscuridad. Durante su última visita al Ministerio, Scrimgeour había hecho partícipe a Draco de sus entusiásticos planes de celebración y del destacado lugar que Harry ocupaba en ellos. Tal como le había explicado en su día la Mb. Arashi, Draco sabía que debido al coma que el Gryffindor había sufrido inmediatamente después al duro enfrentamiento, era incapaz de recordar las horas anteriores a la pérdida de conocimiento definitiva. Amnesia selectiva lo había denominado la medibruja. A pesar de todo, Draco no estaba dispuesto a permitir que le atormentaran con celebraciones en las que Harry no tenía mucho que celebrar.  
No ahora que las cosas iban tan bien.  
No ahora que Harry parecía mucho más accesible y receptivo.  
No ahora que volaban casi cada noche y su sonrisa se dibujaba sobre su espalda y oía su voz animándole a volar más rápido mientras se abrazaba con fuerza a él.  
No ahora que había escuchado también su risa. No iba a dejar que un estúpido aniversario se la volviera a llevar.

Draco andaba con el corazón ligero y un estado de ánimo tan apacible como no había gozado en mucho tiempo. Su mirada era menos fría, incluso algo distraída cuando unos ojos verdes andaban cerca. Y sus labios insinuaban permanentemente una sonrisa que bailando en su comisura, estaba lista para asomar a la menor ocasión. Y a pesar de no tener ya excusa para que se contara con su presencia en la habitación de adiestramiento, aprovechaba la menor oportunidad para colarse en ella como un colegial travieso. Aunque él entraba con mucha dignidad, por supuesto.

Lou, muda espectadora de parte de aquel proceso, se partía discretamente el pecho, divertida e intrigada por saber quién de los dos sería el primero en ceder a la tensión hormonal que allí se respiraba. Porque si aquello no terminaba pronto en una gloriosa follada, esos dos acabarían con más callos en la mano que un alumno de Hogwarts limpiando calderos para ese tal Snape, bestia negra de los estudiantes de pociones, según tenía entendido. Así que, aparte del cariño que era imposible no tomarle a Harry, acudir a la mansión Malfoy se había convertido en su trabajo predilecto y sin duda, en el más entretenido. Especialmente desde el día en que, discretamente, le había hecho saber al Sr. Malfoy por dónde iban las inclinaciones del Sr. Potter. ¡Por Morgana! Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por plasmar su cara en una fotografía mágica en ese momento. Si aquel rubio hermoso y estirado se había estado conteniendo porque no estaba muy seguro de que aquel extraño nerviosismo que el guapo moreno exhibía cada vez que se le acercaba no fuera más que producto de la inseguridad y la incomodidad de su propia situación, a partir de ese momento ya no tendría excusa. Lou se había asegurado de ello. Además, estaba la apuesta que había hecho con Janneth y que por supuesto pensaba ganar.

Y como la terapeuta estaba convencida de que no sería Harry quien diera el primer paso, se dedicaba a vigilar atentamente a la otra parte, la que siempre entraba más tiesa que el palo de una escoba, saludando de esa manera tan formal y distante. Lou sólo tenía que hacerse la desentendida y esperar a que bajara la guardia, cosa que hacía cuando creía que no era observado. Y entonces aparecía. Esa mirada. La que se comía a Harry con los ojos, dulcificando sus facciones, por lo habitual rígidas y circunspectas. La que se bebía cada gesto del moreno, siguiendo embelesado todos sus movimientos, atento a cada cambio de expresión del mago ciego. La que decía que se moría de ganas de ser él quien estuviera a su lado, de poder tocarle, de que surgiera una nueva excusa para poder tener su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo como había tenido oportunidad de tenerlo días antes, en esa misma habitación.

Y Harry… Harry era un manojo de nervios cada vez que le percibía cerca. Perdía la concentración, dejaba de prestar atención y su varita se convertía en un palito inútil entre sus dedos. En ese momento la terapeuta le estaba enseñando varios hechizos de orientación bastante complicados, que le permitirían situarse fácilmente cuando se encontrara en lugares que no le fueran familiares, principalmente en la calle. Así que Lou, con toda la mala intención del mundo, le preguntaba entonces en un susurro si necesitaba que el Sr. Malfoy le echara nuevamente una mano. La reacción del moreno no se hacía esperar. Fruncía el ceño y apretaba los labios, mientras sus mejillas se cubrían de un ligero rubor. Y, milagrosamente, Harry volvía a ser el mago hábil y poderoso que solía ser.

Y para seguir al tanto de la marcha de aquel latente romance que no acababa de decidirse a salir a la luz, cuando ella no estaba, Lou había encontrado a la cómplice perfecta.

Como había prometido, Pansy se estaba ocupando de redecorar el antiguo despacho de Lucius Malfoy para que su hijo pudiera utilizarlo. Y le había prohibido a su amigo que pusiera un pie allí hasta que ella hubiera terminado. Draco lo había hecho vaciar hacía más de un par de meses y todo su contenido había tenido un destino muy especial: la habitación de los desastres. Así que aquellos elegantes y refinados muebles ahora andaban despanzurrados por obra y gracia de Harry. Justicia divina, le había dicho Draco.

En ese preciso momento, estaba muy ocupada decidiendo colores para las paredes y estampados para las cortinas. Dudaba entre un color crema suave y un ocre bastante subido de tono para las paredes. Así que optó por ir a consultar a su futuro ocupante. Salió al amplio pasillo cargada con varias cartas de colores, dejándose guiar por el murmullo de voces hasta el comedor.

Harry estaba sentado a la mesa con el tablero de uno de los puzzles que le habían comprado sobre ella y la caja con las piezas en su regazo. No parecía muy contento, porque sus labios se apretaban en una pequeña mueca de contrariedad. Draco estaba de pie a su lado, vigilándole con atención. Como todavía no la habían visto, bueno, Draco no la había visto, decidió detenerse discretamente tras una de las enormes puertas y observarlos. Sentía curiosidad por ver cómo se desenvolvía la relación entre ellos cuando estaban solos.

─ … ya te he dicho que esto no es infantil. –estaba hablando Draco.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Cogió con desgana una pieza de la caja y la hizo rodar entre sus dedos. Después intentó encajarla y el pequeño zumbido que señalaba error le indicó que nuevamente se había equivocado. De un manotazo, las piezas esparcidas sin ton ni son sobre el tablero volaron al suelo.

─ Compraste esto para desesperarme¿verdad, Malfoy? –preguntó irritado.

Sin inmutarse Draco le respondió con ironía.

─ Probablemente, Potter.

Levitó las piezas desde el suelo y las depositó dentro de la caja. Después arrastró una silla junto a la del Gryffindor, colocó bien el tablero y cogiendo la pieza llave, la puso en la mano de Harry.

─ Inténtalo otra vez. –pidió.

El moreno resopló con disgusto, pero colocó la pieza que automáticamente tomó su lugar en el centro del tablero.

─ Tienes que construir a partir de esa pieza. –le dijo Draco sin hacer el menor caso al nuevo resoplido– Tócala e intenta hacerte una idea de lo qué es.

─ ¿Por qué no me lo dices tú y así acabamos antes?

─ ¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo todo tan difícil? –preguntó a su vez Draco sin perder el temperamento.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación, llevó su mano hasta el tablero y palpó la pieza.

─ Un bulto. –dijo a los pocos segundos, poco dispuesto a colaborar.

Pansy vio como Draco tomaba la mano de Harry y la llevaba nuevamente sobre la pieza.

─ Segunda oportunidad. –le dijo.

El Gryffindor intentó retirarla pero Draco la retuvo. Pansy estuvo a punto de dejar escapar una risita. Los dos eran igual de tercos.

─ No vas a dejarme tranquilo¿verdad? –preguntó Harry fastidiado.

─ No. –respondió el otro con determinación.

Tras un nuevo resoplido, el Gryffindor volvió a palpar el relieve de la pieza y esta vez se entretuvo un poco más.

─ Parece… parte de… ¿una nariz?

─ Bien. –Draco asintió satisfecho– Intenta encontrar la otra parte.

Harry volvió a apretar los labios en un gesto de irritación, pero empezó a revolver cuidadosamente en la caja donde estaban las demás piezas.

Pansy siguió observando como su poco paciente amigo desplegaba todo un tratado de aguante guiando a Harry en la lenta búsqueda de cada pieza. Al cabo de un rato, la nariz y los ojos empezaban a perfilar el rostro que componía el puzzle. Aquello podía parecer aburrido, pero Pansy estaba segura de que más de uno hubiera pagado por ver a Draco y a Harry tranquilamente sentados haciendo un puzzle. ¡Merlín bendito! Cuando se lo contara a Blaise no iba a creerla.

─ Esto parece… parte de una oreja. –oyó que decía Harry en ese momento.

El Gryffindor parecía haberse calmado y Pansy hasta se hubiera atrevido a asegurar que había empezado a divertirse con el juego. Había dejado de fruncir los labios con aquel gesto de terquedad tan… Potter y seguía las instrucciones de Draco sin que aparentemente ello le molestara ya.

─ Podría serlo si el pobre hombre oyera con la boca. –insinuó Draco.

─ ¿Parte de un labio, entonces?

─ Más bien sí. –sonrió el Slytherin.

Harry se detuvo de repente y volvió el rostro en la dirección de la que le llegaba la voz de Draco.

─ ¿Estás sonriendo, Malfoy? –preguntó con susceptibilidad– ¿O te estás riendo?

─ No, no me río, Potter. –aseguró él.

Inesperadamente, Pansy vio como Harry extendía la mano hacia el rostro de Draco y como éste, sorprendido por el gesto, contenía la respiración. La mano alcanzó su mejilla y la rozó apenas, tímidamente. Draco se había quedado tan quieto que parecía una estatua de cera. Desde su posición, Pansy hubiera jurado que su amigo había perdido la respiración.

─ L…lo siento. –oyó que se disculpaba Harry retirando la mano, avergonzado - Ha sido un… impulso.

─ No me molesta. –se apresuró a decir Draco – Puedes hacerlo si quieres.

Ahora la que estaba conteniendo la respiración era Pansy, aguardando con expectación la reacción del Gryffindor. Oh, vamos Harry, le alentó mentalmente, lo está deseando¡tócale de una maldita vez!

Algo vacilante, Harry volvió a extender la mano en busca del rostro del Slyttherin. Las puntas de sus dedos se apoyaron en la pálida mejilla, todavía indecisas y reposaron unos instantes antes de iniciar un suave movimiento y recorrerla despacio. Draco había cerrado los ojos y parecía totalmente concentrado en la sensación de los delgados dedos recorriendo su piel. Extasiado. Como si hubiera estado esperando esa caricia durante toda su vida. Incluso desde allí, Pansy pudo ver el pequeño estremecimiento de su amigo cuando Harry tentó su otra mano hacia él y tomó con ambas su rostro, tratando de recordarlo. Sus pulgares acariciaron suavemente los párpados cerrados y después se extendieron hacia sus sienes, abandonándose allí durante unos momentos. Draco estaba dejando escapar el aire lentamente, como si intentara controlar sus emociones y le estuviera resultando muy difícil. Harry había tropezado con el lacio flequillo que caía indolente sobre su frente y frotaba las platinadas hebras entre sus dedos, mientras su mano izquierda viajaba hasta la rectilínea nariz y la recorría despacio con un dedo, deteniéndose en su punta para dejarlo caer después lentamente sobre el labio superior de Draco.

Pansy se sentía arrebatada, fascinada contemplando lo que sin duda era una escena mucho más sensual de lo que sus protagonistas podían llegar a imaginar en ese momento. Vio como Harry deslizaba entre sus dedos el sedoso cabello de Draco mientas el pulgar de su otra mano había encontrado sus entreabiertos y finos labios y había empezado a recorrerlos cuidadosamente, al tiempo que el resto de sus dedos delineaban suavemente la barbilla. Pansy estaba segura de que si Draco seguía reprimiéndose mucho más tiempo, acabaría colapsando.

Cuando por fin Draco no pudo evitar atrapar con sus labios el gentil dedo que los recorría y Harry detuvo bruscamente sus movimientos, Pansy volvió a perder la respiración. El cartón de la única carta de colores que todavía sostenía en sus manos casi se deshizo en ellas de puro nerviosismo. ¿Y si Harry le rechazaba? Jamás había visto a Draco tan entregado a alguien. ¡Merlín bendito¡Jamás había visto a Draco entregado a nadie! Durante unos angustiosos segundos repasó mentalmente lo poco que conocía de la vida amorosa del Gryffindor. Recordó que había salido con aquella estúpida Ravenclaw en quinto curso y después, en sexto, había oído rumores de que la hermana de Weasley estaba muy colgada por él, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta si Harry la había correspondido.

Draco seguía jugueteando con el dedo entre sus labios. Ahora tenía los ojos abiertos y observaba fijamente el rostro de Harry. La incertidumbre y el temor que se leía en su mirada gris hicieron que el estómago de Pansy se encogiera. Era tan extraño ver en ella aquel ansioso anhelo en lugar de la frialdad y la seguridad que habitualmente reflejaba. Su amigo asió entonces la muñeca de Harry y sus labios continuaron camino por la palma de su mano. Draco susurró algo que Pansy no pudo oír. Contrariada aguzó el oído, mientras veía a Harry negar con la cabeza. ¡Mierda, el Gryffindor le estaba rechazando! La expresión de Draco en aquel momento no decía nada. Sólo miraba a Harry como si quisiera comérselo con los ojos. Soltó la mano del moreno, que todavía tenía entre las suyas y esta vez fue él quien tomó su rostro y lo acercó al suyo, para seguidamente dejar en sus labios el beso más dulce que Pansy jamás hubiera visto. ¡Merlín¡Sí¿Sí? … ¡SI! La Slytherin tuvo que reprimir sus ganas de gritar y de aplaudir mientras contemplaba entusiasmada como Harry se perdía en los brazos de su amigo. La expresión de felicidad en el rostro de Draco, hablaba por si sola, mientras sus labios seguían murmurando palabras que Pansy no podía oír, pero fácilmente imaginar. Lo que hubiera dado por poder ver también el rostro de Harry, que no se había movido un milímetro de entre los brazos de su Draco y estaba aferrado a su túnica como si en ello le fuera la vida.  
Recogió apresuradamente las cartas de colores que había dejado en el suelo y volvió con rapidez al despacho, con la intención de desaparecer discretamente. Las paredes podían esperar. Lo que no sabía, era si ella podría esperar a contárselo a Lou.

O.O.O

La playa de North Beach en Tenby era una de las más espectaculares de Gales. Aguas limpias, seguridad y buenas instalaciones. Seguramente por eso, era muy popular entre la gente de cierta edad, mayormente jubilados. Aunque en verano también recibía gran cantidad de turismo familiar. El pueblo tenía un castillo, un club de golf, un museo e incluso una galería de arte. En definitiva, un lugar tranquilo donde disfrutar de largas horas de reposado ocio y paz.

Draco había escogido un encantador hotel ubicado en una casa gótica del estilo de construcción de la costa de Pembrokeshire, un poco retirado del pueblo. Estaba rodeado de un hermoso arbolado y de un jardín con flores exóticas. Si hubiera elegido un destino vacacional mágico, como siempre había hecho, gozar de la tranquilidad que deseaba para ambos hubiera sido una esperanza demasiado frágil. Porque hubiera sido muy difícil que no les reconocieran y ser portada de El Profeta a las pocas horas de llegar.

El rubio sabía que tenía que darle cierto tiempo a Harry, porque éste todavía se sentía muy inseguro en su recién iniciada relación. Desde aquel primer acercamiento, la tarde del puzzle, había habido otros besos y algunas caricias, pero el Gryffindor no parecía muy dispuesto a ir mucho más allá de momento. Draco esperaba que aquellas dos semanas sirvieran para acabar con los restos de desconfianza que, a pesar de todo, sabía que Harry aún sentía.

Cada vez que bajaban a la playa y se tumbaban sobre la caliente arena, Draco tenía que reprimir unas irrefrenables ganas de acariciar aquella piel morena en la que había descubierto, no sin rabia, un rosario de cicatrices repartidas por todo el cuerpo. Sabía quién las había dejado ahí. Y lamentó haber creído, en algún momento de su vida, que el monstruo que había señalado la piel que él ahora amaba, era la mejor y única opción para el mundo mágico.  
A pesar de todo, Harry era perfecto. Tenía un cuerpo hermoso, de proporciones armoniosas, compensado en todos sus aspectos. Y sin lugar a dudas, la cumbre de esa perfección se encontraba bajando por la bien formada espalda, allí donde ésta perdía su nombre, seguido de unos muslos fuertes y bien torneados, cubiertos por un fino vello negro.  
Draco ya no sabía que era peor. Si cuando era él quien cubría de crema protectora esa piel suave y caliente, sintiendo cada músculo y cada forma bajo sus hambrientas manos. O cuando eran las de Harry que le recorrían a él muy despacio, tanteando la blanca superficie de la suya, rozándola tan suavemente que su piel se erizaba de un placer nervioso y anhelante. Pero en esa playa siempre había demasiada gente.

Por las tardes daban largos paseos, durante los cuales Draco le describía detallada y concienzudamente el paisaje, las calles, las tiendas, la gente que bulliciosa se movía por aquel turístico pueblo.  
Amaba que Harry sonriera de la forma en que lo hacía entonces y que preguntara y se interesara por cuanto sucedía a su alrededor.  
Amaba su expresión concentrada y atenta, cuando estaba pendiente de cada una de sus palabras. Y Draco redoblaba sus esfuerzos para que pudiera hacerse una idea correcta de lo que le estaba explicando.  
Amaba sentir su mano asirse firme a su codo mientras él le guiaba y le veía seguirle tranquilo, confiándole cada uno de sus pasos.  
Amaba ver desde su cama, como sus ojos se cerraban cada noche y escuchar después su respiración acompasada, guiándole a él hacia su propio sueño.  
Amaba su voz soñolienta por las mañanas, cuando se estiraba como un gato todavía entre las tibias sábanas y podía besar sus labios con un cálido buenos días perdiéndose en ellos.  
Y amaba la calma y la templanza que Harry parecía haber encontrado, esperando fervientemente que, al menos en parte, él fuera el responsable.  
Porque deseaba que su vida fuera perfecta. Apacible y cómoda. Segura. Deseaba que jamás le pidiera las llaves de ese apartamento que Draco había comprado y acondicionado para él.

La casualidad, sus ganas de intimidad y algunas buenas propinas después, fueron la razón de que Draco descubriera la existencia de una calita apartada a la que solo se podía llegar por mar, muy tranquila y lo más importante, desierta. Había alquilado una pequeña motora y se había lanzado a la aventura, -después de todo, un cacharro muggle no podía ser tan difícil de manejar- con Harry agarrado a su asiento de plástico como a una tabla de salvación y con la expresión de no tenerlas todas consigo. Esto no es más peligroso que volar en escoba, Potter, se había burlado él, eso sí, en tono cariñoso. Además, prometo no hacer piruetas. Harry había mascullado algo por lo bajo y se había hundido más en el pequeño asiento, no muy seguro de que la prometida sorpresa le estuviera gustando demasiado.

No tardaron más de quince minutos en llegar. Draco ayudó a Harry a descender de la tambaleante embarcación y después de dejarle en la playa, la empujó hasta embarrancarla en la arena. Sacó la cesta con la comida que le habían preparado en el hotel, las toallas y una sombrilla.

- ¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó Harry, mientras le seguía cogido al otro extremo de la sombrilla.

- En una preciosa cala, desierta y muy, muy privada.

- ¡Vaya¿Debo preocuparme?

- Sin duda, deberías. –Draco sonrió– Porque esta vez pienso embadurnarte de protector solar hasta donde no lo necesitas.

Otro vaya mucho más bajito salió de los labios de Harry, mientras esperaba que Draco colocara las toallas y la sombrilla, con un creciente cosquilleo en el estómago.

- Ven.

Harry sintió la mano de Draco tomando la suya, conduciéndole hasta su toalla. El moreno se sentó, se quitó la camiseta y se la tendió al rubio para que la guardara. Draco se limitó a lanzarla bajo la sombrilla, sin molestarse en ver donde caía. Se arrodilló detrás de él, destapó el tubo de bronceador y se embadurnó las palmas de las manos. Después, apoyó suavemente la espalda de Harry contra su pecho y empezó a extender la pringosa sustancia por sus pectorales, su estomago, sus hombros, sus brazos…

- No quiero que te quemes. –dijo depositando un beso sobre la negra cabellera.

Las manos se movían suavemente sobre la piel de Harry rozándola de forma distinta esta vez, lenta y concienzudamente. Una corriente de excitación despertaba en cada parte de su cuerpo que Draco tocaba, dejándola sensible y vulnerable a las sugestivas caricias que poco tenían que ver con extender un poco de protector solar para evitar quemaduras. Harry jadeó apenas el reencuentro con sensaciones que hacía tanto tiempo no sentía, porque sus labios fueron tomados con dulzura y su boca invadida después por una lengua ávida que la recorrió con entusiasmo.

Draco, a su vez, se deleitaba en pasear sus dedos sobre la piel caliente y algo húmeda por el calor, notando con gran placer los pequeños estremecimientos que sus caricias, más arriesgadas que otras veces, provocaban mientras le besaba. Presentía que Harry estaba más predispuesto que en otras ocasiones. Y cuando sintió su cuerpo plegarse a sus atenciones, sin el gesto nervioso que había acompañado a sus anteriores intentos de avanzar en un contacto más íntimo, comprendió que tal vez tendría una oportunidad.

Harry notó el movimiento de Draco tras él, sentándose, sus largas piernas acomodándose a cada lado de las suyas. Sus brazos le rodearon y él los tanteó hasta encontrar sus manos y entrelazarlas con las propias. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, ladeándola ligeramente, esperando que sus labios acudieran nuevamente al encuentro de los suyos. Esta vez el rubio le saboreó lentamente, sin prisas. Una mano se soltó de la suya para acariciar su mejilla con ternura y después perderse entre los mechones de su pelo. Al poco rato un ligero tirón expuso su cuello al ávido paso de la boca que lamió, chupó y mordisqueó hasta que Harry gimió suavemente y dejó escapar un suspiro relajado.

Draco sintió la mano que había quedado libre posarse sobre su muslo y oprimirlo suavemente, al ritmo de los pequeños jadeos que Harry había empezado a emitir mientras él torturaba dulcemente la suave piel de su garganta. Llevó la otra mano del moreno hasta su otro muslo y mientras mordisqueaba clavícula y hombro, buscó a tientas una de las pequeñas areolas del pecho que subía y bajaba acelerado por sus caricias y la dibujó lentamente con un dedo, para después atrapar el pezón entre dos y oprimirlo suavemente hasta conseguir un delicioso gemido acompañado de una presión mucho más fuerte sobre sus muslos. Ahora Harry tenía los ojos cerrados y boqueaba suavemente, rendido a sus caricias. Draco deslizó su mano a través del liso estómago, regodeándose en su exquisito tacto, bordeando el pequeño ombligo y siguiendo el camino a partir de él, del fino vello que se perdía más allá de la cinturilla del bañador, recordándole el límite. Antes de que le diera tiempo a preguntarse si Harry le permitiría traspasarlo, el moreno apartó la mano detenida en el borde de su bañador, con un gesto casi brusco.

- Espera... no… –jadeó despegándose del otro cuerpo, apretando con más fuerza de la que pretendía la muñeca de Draco.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó éste tratando de contener sorpresa y deseo por partes iguales– ¿No te sientes cómodo¿Prefieres tocarme tú a mí?

El moreno negó con la cabeza, inconsciente todavía de que seguía estrujando la muñeca de Draco en su mano.

- No, es sólo que… yo… –su voz sonaba demasiado insegura y avergonzada para poder encontrar las palabras que explicaran su reacción.

- Creo que ahora mismo un baño sería una buena idea. –interrumpió Draco suavemente, sacándole del apuro– Ya seguiremos con esto… en otro momento.

Harry asintió con fuerza y aceptó la ayuda de su compañero para levantarse. Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta la orilla, deteniéndose cuando Harry sintió una fría y moribunda ola lamer sus pies. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Draco, sin soltarle de la mano, retrocedió hasta situarse a su lado.

- ¿Miedo? –preguntó, tratando de expresar con esa palabra lo que el rostro de su compañero expresaba en ese instante.

Harry apenas asintió, tratando de disipar la sensación que en esos momentos se arremolinaba en su entrepierna y en su estómago, encogiéndolo, provocándole un incómodo desasosiego.

- No debes tenerlo. Yo estoy contigo.

La voz de Draco le llegó cálida, rebosando la comprensión y el cariño que Harry necesitaba.

- Lo sé. –apenas susurró.

Y apretó la mano que estrechaba la suya en respuesta.

Después de aquella mañana, Draco no volvió a intentar un acercamiento más íntimo entre los dos, limitándose a los besos y caricias que Harry aceptaba sin oposición. Y a pesar de que su deseo era cada día más fuerte y difícil de contener, dominó sus ansias a la espera de que su pareja estuviera preparada para aceptar un mayor grado de intimidad entre ellos. Sólo era cuestión de paciencia, se decía, Harry necesitaba ir despacio, sin sentirse presionado. Trató de ponerse en su lugar y comprender. Y darse una ducha de agua fría cada vez que podía.

Durante la cena, dos días antes de que terminaran aquellas apacibles vacaciones, Draco no pudo evitar resumir todos aquellos sentimientos que reventaban en su pecho en una sola frase, muy Malfoy a pesar de todo.

- Cuando regresemos a Londres, no voy a dejar que vuelvas a tu habitación. Necesito tenerte conmigo.

Harry detuvo el tenedor a pocos centímetros de su boca. Imaginaba que, como en su propia habitación, en la de Draco no debía haber dos camas, sino una sola de matrimonio. No le había importado dormir con su tutor en la misma habitación durante aquellas dos semanas, cada uno en su cama. Pero lo que Draco estaba proponiendo alcanzaba un grado de intimidad que él todavía no estaba preparado para asumir.

- Me refiero a que ya me he acostumbrado a no dormir solo. –le tranquilizó su pareja– Quiero verte a mi lado al despertar por las mañanas.

- ¿Puedo pensármelo? –preguntó Harry con una leve sonrisa.

- ¡Oh, vamos, Harry! Hemos estado durmiendo juntos casi dos semanas… Dormir. –recalcó– Nada más.

Harry dejó el tenedor en el plato y se mordió un poco el labio, con un gesto algo nervioso.

- Es que… tengo la impresión de que esto es como un paréntesis¿sabes? y que cuando regresemos todo tiene que volver a ser igual que antes.

Draco estudió con atención la expresión ahora seria y otra vez insegura del moreno.

- ¿Por qué? Nada puede volver a ser igual que antes. –afirmó– No para mí. Y definitivamente, no es un paréntesis.

Harry pareció vacilar unos momentos y finalmente preguntó:

- ¿Y por qué querría alguien como tú compartir su vida con alguien como yo?

La pregunta no tomó a Draco totalmente por sorpresa.

- ¿Y por qué no?

La sonrisa de Harry se torció amarga en sus labios. Le estuvo dando vueltas a la servilleta durante lo que a Draco le pareció una eternidad, socavando su paciencia y sus nervios.

- Yo… yo salía con alguien antes de que todo esto sucediera. –empezó a explicar el moreno. Volvió a vacilar antes de continuar– No públicamente, porque… bueno, mi vida siempre ha sido un tanto complicada.

- ¿Quién? –la pregunta saltó de los labios de Draco de forma totalmente agresiva.

Harry dudó unos momentos, tal vez algo sorprendido por la brusquedad de la pregunta. Pero al final dijo:

- Roger Davis. No sé si le recuerdas. Era el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw. Iba un curso por delante de nosotros.

El Slytherin asintió para sí mismo, rescatando de su memoria la imagen de un rubio no demasiado alto pero fornido, a su parecer, con la forma de reírse más estúpida que había escuchado jamás.

- ¿Qué sucedió? –inquirió, rebanando con saña la punta del pimiento frito que tenía en el plato.

- Me dejó. –confesó Harry con la voz algo quebrada– Después de casi cuatro años… –sus labios se apretaron en una mueca de dolor todavía no superado– Vino a verme al hospital una tarde y me dijo que no podía con esto. Que lo sentía mucho pero que no creía poder cargar con una persona en mis condiciones.

- Pues para ser un Ravenclaw no demostró ser muy inteligente. –espetó Draco con dureza.

Y el pimiento sufrió un nuevo ataque, más próximo a los asaltos de Jack el Destripador sobre sus víctimas, que de un comensal sobre una hortaliza. Harry dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.

- Dime, Draco¿Por qué ibas a poder tú?

La penetrante mirada gris se posó en los ojos verdes que le miraban sin ver.

- Te recuerdo que yo ya llevo cinco meses lidiando contigo. –respondió con ironía.

- Ya… –Harry apretó los labios, tratando de no nombrar al maldito Ministro– Y tengo que esperar que dentro de siete más, no pongas mi baúl en la puerta, me des las llaves de ese estupendo apartamento y me mandes a vivir mi estupenda vida de ciego de provecho, como dijiste una vez. Porque no voy a dejar que lo hagas con mi también estupendo corazón destrozado, Draco.

El rubio dejó también sus cubiertos en el plato y observó detenidamente la determinación que de pronto había aparecido en el otro rostro.

- Creí que sentías algo por mí. –musitó dolido.

- Precisamente.

Harry podía sentir la tensión al otro lado de la mesa. Draco debía estar mirándole fijamente, porque no le oía moverse, ni tampoco el ruido de los cubiertos. Se sintió incómodo.

- Mira, –decidió seguir– no dudo en absoluto de lo que puedas sentir por mí ahora. Aunque no estoy muy seguro de que no estés confundiendo amor con algún otro sentimiento…

Draco frunció el ceño y procuró modular su voz, para que no sonara tan enojada como empezaba a sentirse él en ese momento.

- Te equivocas si crees que es compasión u alguna otra tontería por el estilo. –le cortó.

- Déjame terminar. –pidió Harry, a pesar de todo.

Y tomó aire antes de continuar, dándose valor.

- Tal vez ahora no, Draco, pero piensa en más adelante. Cuando el tiempo pase y todo siga igual; cuando te des cuenta de que siempre tienes que llevarme detrás de ti; que no podemos ver juntos un partido de Quidditch o una película muggle. Que no puedo compartir contigo tu amor por el arte, por ejemplo, porque no puedo verlo. Y te canses de tener que estar siempre gastando saliva en describir cosas que jamás podré ver. Cuando te des cuenta de que hay un montón de actividades que harías y no haces tan solo por mí. –guardó un pequeño silencio– Y si las haces, te preguntarás por qué tiene que ser solo y en un momento u otro desearás a alguien a tu lado con quien sí puedas compartirlas.

El silencio seguía patente al otro lado de la mesa y Harry se dio cuenta de que sus palabras, más que intentar abrirle los ojos a Draco a su realidad, se los estaban abriendo a él mismo. Haciéndole volver a tocar de pies en el suelo, bajándole de la hermosa nube en la que había estado flotando aquellas últimas semanas.

- Y tus amigos… –continuó– ¿Qué ibas a decirles a tus amigos? A los que no se atreven a atacarme, por supuesto, a los que jamás te dirán a la cara cuanto te desprecian por estar conmigo. Los que te sonreirán y después te clavarán dardos envenenados por la espalda. –sonrió con ácido sarcasmo– ¿Y cómo vas a protegerme de los otros¿Me tendrás eternamente encerrado en la mansión por temor a que alguno pueda volver a hacerme daño?

Draco contempló el semblante de Harry, ahora enrojecido por el discurso que había ido exaltándole poco a poco. ¿Cómo no lo había previsto? Él, que analizaba, calculaba, preveía y no daba un paso sin estar seguro de todos los factores de la ecuación, no había despejado la X de la que ahora mismo tenía sobre la mesa. La X que, en ese caso, era igual a miedo. El miedo que había visto en su rostro en aquella calita, tan solo unos días antes. Sentimiento contra el que ya era muy difícil luchar cuando estabas en posesión de todos tus sentidos. Lo sabía por propia experiencia. Imaginó la incertidumbre de tener que guiarse sólo por el tono más o menos convincente de una voz o por el tacto más o menos cálido de una mano sobre la tuya. De intentar adivinar la certeza de unas intenciones sin poder ver la expresión de un rostro o el brillo de unos ojos. O sin poder captar aquel gesto, que como decía el refrán, valía más que mil palabras.

Finalmente, optó por una respuesta simple.

- Vas a tener que confiar en mí.

O.O.O

Cuando el primero de septiembre Lou volvió a su trabajo en la mansión Malfoy, no esperaba encontrarles haciéndose arrumacos por los rincones, pero tampoco aquella férrea discreción. Se suponía que cuando uno se halla en la fase inicial de una relación está especialmente alegre, comunicativo, con esa sonrisa estúpida en los labios la mayor parte del día. Sin embargo, pronto captó que la discreción de Harry era tristona y apagada. La de Malfoy seria y contenida. Y fue fácil llegar a la conclusión de que no se trataba de una excesiva protección de su intimidad sino de un verdadero desastre, románticamente hablando. Tenía que hablar con Parkinson lo antes posible y preguntarle si tenía alguna visita atrasada con el medimago del departamento de oftalmología o realmente había visto lo que había visto.

Pero la morena tenía sus propios planes, y por más que Blaise le había querido hacer ver que la iban a mandar a paseo, si no algo peor, ella insistía en que intentarlo valía la pena. Así que, con más decisión que cordura, se plantó en el Ministerio, harta de ver a Harry languideciendo por las esquinas y a Draco aventando a cualquiera que se atravesara en su camino, fuera elfo o amigo.

- ¿Tienes un momento, Granger?

Hermione levantó la cabeza de su escritorio, para quedarse completamente perpleja al ver a Pansy Parkinson en la puerta de su despacho. A pesar de todo, hizo ademán con la mano para que pasara. La morena así lo hizo y se sentó en una de las incómodas sillas que había frente a la mesa. Cruzó las piernas con elegancia y le dirigió a la Gryffindor una de sus más esplendorosas sonrisas.

- Se que te parecerá extraño. –dijo tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible– Pero necesito tu ayuda, querida.

Hermione frunció el ceño y se echó atrás en su sillón, pensando que su día no podía continuar ya de formas más sorprendente.

- ¿Y en qué puedo ayudarte, Parkinson?

- Verás, –siguió la Slytherin ante la abierta actitud escéptica de la otra– me temo que a Draco se le ha metido una idea en la cabeza, para la que necesitará algún apoyo en campo enemigo. –sonrió– No te ofendas. Pero en su testarudez, es incapaz de ver la que se le puede venir encima. Y me temo que eso pueda trastornar todavía mucho más a Harry.

A pesar de no comprender en absoluto de lo que estaba hablando Parkinson, la sola mención de su amigo hizo que Hermione pusiera todos sus sentidos alerta.

- ¿Podrías concretar, por favor? –pidió tratando de no parecer ansiosa.

Y con una sonrisa satisfecha, Pansy empezó a deshilvanar la historia que ella conocía y la que le había logrado arrancar a Draco, para una atenta Hermione, quien después de todo, ya no parecía tan sorprendida.

- Bueno¿y qué esperaba? –dijo en tono sarcástico cuando Pansy terminó– ¿Qué Harry se le echara en los brazos olvidando de un plumazo el pasado¿Qué confiara en él con los ojos cerrados? –y cerró los suyos golpeándose mentalmente por el símil utilizado– ¡Y te extraña que se sienta asustado, por Dios santo!

- ¿Has estado escuchando, Granger? –preguntó Pansy con impaciencia.

Después de todo, la Gryffindor siempre había tenido fama de poseer un coeficiente intelectual bastante alto. Aunque en ese momento no estuviera haciendo gala de él.

- Si, Parkinson. Te he escuchado. –Hermione suspiró con algo de resignación– Supongo que hasta para Malfoy sería de una crueldad sin precedentes jugar con los sentimientos de una persona en las circunstancias de Harry –admitió.

Por supuesto, no le dijo a la Slytherin que había estado intentando encontrarle una explicación a aquella repentina decisión de su amigo de no abandonar la mansión Malfoy, y que su relato acababa de aclararle bastantes cosas.

- ¿Y bien¿Estarás ahí el próximo miércoles, entonces?

Hermione sonrió con algo de malicia. La idea de Remus sacudiendo a Malfoy era por más, tentadora.

- ¿Sabe Harry que Malfoy piensa hablar con Remus?

- Diría que no. –respondió Pansy– De otra forma, estoy segura de que ya habría intentado disuadirle. Y no creo que le haga muy feliz saber que Lupin ha despellejado a Draco después de pedirle su "bendición". –acabó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Verdaderamente Draco tenía que estar muy enamorado o haber desarrollado peligrosas tendencias suicidas en un tiempo record, se dijo Pansy. Pensamiento que no se alejaba demasiado del que en aquellos momentos cruzaba por la mente de Hermione.

- Estaré allí. –prometió– Porque si alguien va a salir malparado en toda esta historia, no permitiré que sea Harry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Ya me gustaría, pero aparte de los personajes que han salido de mi imaginación, los demás no son míos.

Como siempre, gracias a Eire por betear.

**Aviso: **De todos es sabido o aceptado, que se ha establecido como fecha del cumpleaños de Draco el 5 de junio. Pero para los intereses de mi fic es el 27 de Noviembre. Así que no me enviéis rr diciéndome que me he equivocado ¿eh? Besitos.

O.O.O.

**CAPITULO VII**

Negarse a él mismo que estaba nervioso, hubiera sido negarse una verdad evidente. Draco paseaba arriba y abajo del pequeño salón adyacente al comedor, ensayando mentalmente una vez más el discurso que pensaba soltarle a Lupin. Le hubiera gustado poder recibir al licántropo en su nuevo despacho. Hubiera sido más imponente, más solemne. Y unos cuantos centímetros de mesa entre los dos tampoco hubieran estado de más. Pero parecía que Pansy no tenía ninguna prisa en acabarlo, pensó algo molesto.

Había tomado aquella aventurada decisión dos semanas después de su regreso de Tenby. Dos semanas en las que había intentado infructuosamente convencer a Harry de la solidez de su amor por todos los medios posibles. Pero el moreno siempre respondía que era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban, decisión de la que seguramente en un futuro no muy lejano los dos se alegrarían. Sin embargo, Draco no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido. En la vida había tenido una idea más clara de lo que quería. Y era a Harry a su lado.

Después de mucho meditarlo, había llegado a la conclusión de que lo único que podía demostrar a Harry la sinceridad de sus sentimientos, era que hiciera partícipe de ellos a alguien que fuera importante para él. Y dada su orfandad, decidió arriesgarse con el licántropo, ya que éste siempre había dado muestras de una actitud claramente paternal hacia el joven. ¡Merlín bendito, si casi le rompe la mano el día que dejó a Harry en la mansión! Y aunque en casa no solía llevarla encima, esta vez su varita estaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Sólo por si acaso.

Remus llegó a las tres en punto, como cada miércoles. Era el único día de la semana que tenía la tarde libre y desde que Harry vivía con Malfoy, había dejado de ser la tarde de corregir exámenes y preparar clases, para convertirse en la tarde de Harry, única y exclusivamente. No había faltado a su cita más que esas dos semanas en las que su tutor se lo había llevado de vacaciones y cuando coincidía con la fecha de su maldita transformación mensual. Ahora hacía ya tres semanas que no veía a Harry, porque la posterior a su regreso de Tenby había habido luna llena. Estaba ansioso por abrazarle y por saber como le habían ido las cosas en la playa. No es que le hubiera hecho mucha gracia que Malfoy se lo llevara, pero tenía que admitir que no había podido ser más oportuno. Scrimgeour había tenido que conformarse con una foto del héroe para la maldita celebración del primer aniversario de la desaparición de Voldemort. Muy a su pesar, tenía que reconocer que el Slytherin estaba cumpliendo correctamente con su parte del trato y que Harry se encontraba mucho mejor que cuando le había dejado. Según la Mb. Arashi, gozaba de buena salud y psicológicamente estaba mucho más equilibrado y tranquilo. Después de todo, había pasado ya un año, plazo que suele durar el duelo de una pérdida física, sea de la índole que sea. Y parecía que Harry estaba por fin en la fase de cerrar definitivamente esa herida. Al menos, en la medida que era posible hacerlo. Los informes que la medibruja recibía mensualmente de la terapeuta eran igual de alentadores. Tras el bloqueo inicial, el moreno avanzaba a buen ritmo y pronto estaría listo para enfrentarse él solo al mundo. Seguramente entonces podrían pasar mucho más tiempo juntos, incluso podría quedarse temporadas con él, en la escuela. Cuando hubiera terminado definitivamente con su adiestramiento, ya no sería ni peligroso ni dificultoso para Harry desplazarse por Hogwarts. Aunque tenía sus reservas sobre las escaleras móviles. Minerva, la actual directora de la institución, ya le había dicho que no tenía ningún inconveniente en que su ex alumno se alojara con él todo el tiempo que quisiera y cuando quisiera.

Extrañamente, cuando salió de la chimenea no era Harry quien estaba en el salón esperándole, sino Malfoy. Además…, miró a su alrededor desconcertado, ese no era el salón de siempre. Durante unos segundos su mirada se clavó en la del rubio con verdadero temor.

- Harry está bien. –se apresuró a aclarar Draco, comprendiendo– Le he dicho que se retrasaría usted un poco, porque quería que habláramos en privado primero. –y le mostró amablemente uno de los sillones de la estancia.

Más tranquilo, Remus se sentó donde Malfoy le había indicado y esperó a que éste lo hiciera frente a él. A pesar de sus ademanes reposados y seguros, el fino instinto del licántropo le decía que el joven no estaba tan relajado como su pose aparentaba.

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó intrigado.

Draco apoyó los codos en su sillón y entrelazó los dedos en un ademán formal, haciendo íntimamente acopio de aplomo.

- Voy a serle totalmente franco. –empezó– Cuando traje a Harry aquí, mis intenciones no se correspondían totalmente con las expresadas al Ministro Scrimgeour.

El rostro de Remus adquirió una expresión displicente.

- Te agradezco la franqueza, pero sólo me estás confirmando algo que para mí siempre fue obvio. –dijo secamente.

Draco apretó ligeramente los labios antes de continuar. No iba a ser fácil.

- Seguramente. –concedió– Sin embargo, todos estos meses me han dado la oportunidad de conocer a Harry. De conocerle y apreciarle. –Remus frunció levemente el ceño– ¿Tanto le sorprende?

- Lo que me sorprende es que hayas tardado diez años en hacer el esfuerzo. –respondió el licántropo en tono incisivo.

- Digamos que Hogwarts eran otros tiempos. –se defendió Draco.

Remus se acarició el fino bigote, considerando las últimas palabras del Slytherin.

- Mucha gente le aprecia. –se limitó a decir después– Es un gran persona.

- Lo sé. –Draco insinuó una sonrisa– Además de terco y obstinado.

- Sin duda. –afirmó Remus como si el rubio acabara de nombrar dos grandes virtudes– Y gracias a eso, mucha gente le debe el poder vivir hoy en paz. Aunque sólo se acuerden de él para tratar de exhibirle en una absurda celebración. –añadió a continuación, dolido.

- Nadie le exhibirá mientras yo pueda evitarlo, se lo aseguro. –afirmó Draco muy serio.

Remus se preguntó entonces si aquellas vacaciones, la segunda y tercera semana de agosto, no habrían sido ninguna casualidad. Ladeó un poco la cabeza y miró a Malfoy con más interés, sin tener todavía muy claro si debía empezar a preocuparse. El Slytherin parecía como si estuviera a punto de decir algo, pero no acabara de decidirse.

- ¿Algo más? –preguntó con cierta impaciencia.

- Estoy enamorado de Harry, Sr. Lupin. –le soltó entonces Malfoy, a bocajarro, pasando de discursos y sin perder un ápice de su compostura.

Remus recibió la insólita declaración con la misma sensación que si le hubieran pateado el estomago. Miró al joven sentado frente a él con intensidad, como si tratara de leer sus más profundos pensamientos y desnudar sus verdaderas intenciones. Pues si, parecía que había que empezar a preocuparse seriamente, se dijo segundos después. Parpadeó un par de veces y ladeó la cabeza hacia el otro lado para seguir observándole con suma concentración, mientras se daba tiempo a digerir la inesperada revelación. Los grises ojos de Malfoy se mantuvieron firmes y serenos, sin la frialdad que habitualmente los caracterizaba.

Por su parte, Draco había visto la mirada de Lupin oscurecerse durante unos segundos y se preguntó si habría llegado el momento de rescatar la varita de su bolsillo. Pero el licántropo no hizo ningún movimiento que le hiciera pensar que ese momento había llegado. Sólo le oyó preguntar, con más calma de la que el rubio había esperado:

- ¿Y eres correspondido?

Ahora la mirada que le devolvía Draco era tan fija e intensa como la de Lupin. Consideró cuidadosamente sus palabras.

- Por lo visto hubo un desgraciado que le abandonó cuando Harry se quedó ciego. Y ahora está convencido de que nadie puede querer permanecer a su lado debido a su discapacidad. Cree que yo también me cansaré y acabaré dejándole.

Lupin apretó los labios recordando al Ravenclaw causante de aquel desgarro en el por aquel entonces tan frágil corazón de Harry.

- ¿Y no lo harás? –preguntó endureciendo un poco el tono de voz.

- Si mis intenciones no fueran leales, no estaría hablando ahora mismo con usted. –respondió sin poder reprimir un cierto grado de ironía, pateándose mentalmente después por ello. No era el mejor momento para dejar asomar su carácter.

Lupin hizo un inconsciente movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza, pensativo. No podía negar que le había cogido por sorpresa. Aquella declaración era lo último que jamás hubiera esperado oír de labios de Draco Malfoy. Aunque igual de increíble le parecía que Harry pudiera albergar algún tipo de sentimiento hacia el estirado Slytherin. Alzó los ojos para dirigirse nuevamente al joven que seguía mirándole de frente y con determinación.

- Entonces¿me estás pidiendo permiso o algo así? –preguntó sin poder evitar sonar tan estupefacto como en realidad se sentía.

- O algo así. –admitió Draco– Creo que usted es el único que puede ayudarme a hacerle comprender que el hecho que esté ciego no es ningún impedimento para que alguien le ame.

Y antes de que Remus pudiera meditar cuidadosamente su respuesta, porque sin duda había que meditarla, la puerta del salón se abrió de repente, dejando paso a un Harry jadeante y con expresión alarmada.

- ¿Remus? –preguntó ansioso.

- Estoy aquí, Harry. –dijo éste levantándose presuroso y yendo hacia él– Estoy aquí¿qué te pasa?

El joven le agarró nerviosamente y palpó sus manos. No había varita.

- ¿Harry?

La voz de Draco también sonó preocupada. Harry se volvió en su dirección y recorrió sus brazos hasta llegar a sus manos. Tampoco había varita.

- Bueno, en realidad… –trató de explicar con la respiración todavía entrecortada.

La realidad era que ahora no sabía que decirles sin que sonara estúpidamente ridículo. Iba a matar a Hermione en cuanto llegara. Y a la otra histérica que chillaba junto a ella desde la chimenea del otro salón, también.

- Sólo estábamos hablando, Harry. –le tranquilizó Draco, dirigiendo también oscuros pensamientos hacia su propia amiga con gran clarividencia.

- ¿Y qué clase de tonterías le has contado? –preguntó el moreno totalmente a la defensiva, mientras era guiado por Remus y se sentaba junto a él en el sofá– ¿Qué te ha contado, Remus? Porque te aseguro que…

- Está bien, tranquilízate. –le interrumpió el licántropo oprimiendo cariñosamente su mano– No voy a morderle ni nada por el estilo, si es lo que te preocupa.

- … ¿ah, no? … –se le escapó, totalmente desconcertado.

- No antes de que tú y yo tengamos una pequeña conversación, al menos. –le dirigió una mirada al Slytherin, dándole a entender que no cantara victoria todavía– ¿Podrías darnos unos minutos? Me gustaría hablar a solas con Harry.

El rubio asintió y abandonó en silencio el pequeño saloncito. Se dirigió pensativo hacia el salón mayor, todavía sin poder creer que la conversación se hubiera deslizado por cauces tan civilizados. Conectó otra vez la chimenea principal y se sentó con elegancia en el sillón frente a ella. Una morena y una castaña bastante alteradas no tardaron en salir, con rostros sofocados y nerviosos.

- Vosotras dos, –ordenó en tono helado, señalando el sofá frente a él– sentaos.

Pansy le dio un codazo a Hermione, indicándole que era mejor obedecer y no chistar. Conocía bien esa mirada en los grises ojos de su amigo.

- Y ahora, –susurró el rubio entre dientes, en un tono tan bajo que ambas tuvieron que agudizar el oído para escucharle– ¿quién de las dos va a contarme qué le habéis dicho a Harry para alterarle de esa forma?

Pansy arrugó un poco la nariz e intentó una sonrisa conciliadora. Hermione se limitó a fruncir el ceño y a devolverle una mirada tan desafiante como en sus mejores tiempos de escuela… o peores, según el punto de vista.

- Lo que has hecho ha sido una temeridad. –le recriminó Harry horas después, una vez solos.

Draco sonrió y volvió a besar al joven atrapado entre sus brazos.

- Sin duda ha valido la pena. –ronroneó.

Harry se acomodó mejor contra su pecho y frunció un poco el ceño.

- No te perdonaré que me hayas hecho sentir tan ridículo. –le dijo– Entre los dos me habéis tratado como una criatura de cinco años.

Draco sonrió con malicia.

- No creo que una criatura de cinco años me inspirara los pensamientos que ahora mismo tengo. –rebatió desabrochando un poco la camisa del moreno para dedicarse a lamer y besar la tierna piel de su garganta.

La respuesta fue un suspiro satisfecho y un pequeño movimiento de cuello para que Draco pudiera explorar mejor aquel sensible lugar. Harry alzó la mano para buscar la rubia cabeza y deslizar sus dedos entre las sedosas hebras. El cabello de Draco era tan suave, tan liso, tan dócil entre sus dedos. Esta última, cualidad de la que su dueño evidentemente carecía, pensó sonriendo. Suspiró nuevamente cuando la lengua alcanzó el lóbulo de su oreja y los dientes tomaron su lugar para mordisquearla lentamente.

- Casi debe ser hora de cenar. –dijo un poco obnubilado por las deliciosas sensaciones que Draco despertaba sobre su piel.

- Mmmm… que más da… –susurró el rubio poco dispuesto a abandonar aquel placer que tanto le había costado conseguir.

Draco sintió como la mano en su pelo tiraba despacio de él para separar su boca de tan agradable dedicación y los labios de Harry rozaban su mejilla siguiendo camino por ella hasta encontrar los suyos. Prisionero de esa boca, Draco se hundió en el beso suave y lento que Harry había iniciado, permitiendo que fuera esta vez su lengua la que recorriera y explorara cada rincón de la suya. Y mientras dejaba que la dulzura de ese beso le envolviera, se dio cuenta de que ya no podría echar nada de menos, porque el todo de su vida se encontraba entre sus brazos.

- Draco, yo… -musitó Harry abandonando sus labios.

- Sólo cuando estés listo, amor. –le interrumpió suavemente– Cuando estés listo.

O.O.O.

Narcisa contempló con fría languidez los gruesos copos de nieve chocando contra los cristales de la ventana. Su mente estaba en esos momentos muy lejos, en Londres. Sostenía la taza de té con innata elegancia, con el gesto suspendido de llevársela a los labios. Finalmente lo hizo, sin que sus hermosos ojos azules distrajeran su atención de la tormenta de nieve que había empezado a media tarde, y que en esos momentos rugía con fuerza en el exterior. Pero sin duda, con mucha menos que la indignación que se arremolinaba en su pecho. Volvió por fin los ojos hacia su invitado y sonrió con esa falsa dulzura, tan ensayada a lo largo de los años.

- Parece que mi hijo ha perdido el norte. –dijo suavemente– En lugar de humillarle con su generosidad, le ha convertido en su amante. ¿Estás seguro Theodore¿Estás seguro de que simplemente no está jugando con él?

- Me gustaría poder decirle que sí, señora Malfoy. –respondió el joven, con rostro grave– Pero me temo que no es así.

Narcisa observó la expresión preocupada en el compañero de su hijo. Los Nott siempre habían sido una buena familia. Sangre limpia y magos de estirpe antigua, como los Malfoy. Los padres no habían sobrevivido, como muchos, a la ignominia de la guerra.

- Le lleva con él a todas partes. Y la gente empieza a hablar. –explicó Theodore– Se les ha visto juntos cenando en diferentes restaurantes, asistiendo a conciertos o simplemente paseando por el Callejón Diagon. Si bien es cierto que no han hecho ninguna ostentación pública de su relación, tampoco la esconden. –dijo sin poder evitar verter todo su desprecio en esas palabras– Es tan evidente que Draco bebe los vientos por ese mestizo, que ni siquiera eso ha sido necesario para levantar toda clase de rumores.

Narcisa apretó con rabia contenida el pequeño pañuelo de encaje de Bruselas que guardaba en su mano. Sabía perfectamente de donde le venían a Draco esa clase de inclinaciones. Oh, si. Y no era de la rama Black precisamente, se dijo, de ninguna manera. Al menos su cuñado había sido discreto. Y Draco podría permitirse las inclinaciones que le diera la gana, mientras cumpliera con sus obligaciones y fuera también sumamente discreto. Y más una vez hubiera contraído matrimonio. Que conservara a Potter como amante, si ello le complacía. Tampoco iba a amargarle el capricho al chico. Al fin y al cabo no podía esperarse que un Malfoy fuera fiel, recordó con resentimiento. Tampoco un sangre mezclada como Potter debería aspirar a otra cosa que ser el entretenido de un sangre limpia como era su hijo.

Sin embargo, las inclinaciones de Draco no eran en ese momento su principal preocupación, como parecía creer Theodore. La sociedad mágica era totalmente permisiva con ese tipo de relaciones, aunque familias como la suya no las admitieran abiertamente por razones de linaje, ya que se hacía imprescindible asegurar la continuidad de sus ilustres apellidos. Era necesario que hiciera una visita a su hijo antes de lo previsto y le recordara su deber. No tendría que haberle descuidado tanto durante todos aquellos meses, se recriminó. Demasiado ocupada en preparar el terreno para su futuro matrimonio. No iba a echar por la borda todos sus desvelos y esfuerzos por un simple capricho de su hijo. El compromiso se iba a celebrar aquella Navidad, le gustara o no a Draco.

El carácter de su hijo era cerrado y difícil. Y una tarea bastante ardua el hacerle pasar por donde él no estaba dispuesto. Especialmente desde que su padre faltaba. Narcisa suspiró levemente. No es que hubiera aprobado siempre los métodos que Lucius había utilizado pero… al menos entonces Draco no rechistaba. Sin embargo, su hijo amaba el dinero y el poder como todo buen Malfoy. Narcisa estaba segura de que jamás renunciaría a lo que era suyo ni por nada, ni por nadie. Y que haría los sacrificios necesarios para conservarlo. Draco había sido educado en una dura disciplina para que así fuera. Para dirigir y ser obedecido, como lo había sido Lucius.

El cumpleaños de su hijo sería el próximo 27 de Noviembre y previendo más dificultades de las que había pensado, Narcisa ya no podía esperar a encontrarse con él en Navidad. Decididamente le había descuidado durante demasiado tiempo.

O.O.O.

Harry había estado muy mimoso aquellos últimos días. Mimoso y deliciosamente desinhibido. Y a Draco aquel cierre de mes le estaba costando Merlín y ayuda, incapaz de concentrarse en lo que debía. En lugar de centrar su atención en números y balances, su mente se perdía en el apasionado beso de la noche anterior o en las manos que habían estado acariciando su pelo la otra tarde, mientras leía en voz alta para Harry, cómodamente recostado en sus rodillas. Y desde que aquella mañana durante el desayuno, el mago ciego le había pedido que hiciera sitio en su habitación para sus cosas, Draco no daba pie con bola, más nervioso que un colegial en su primera cita.

Por la tarde había vuelto temprano, dejando a uno de sus contables más que molesto porque no había ratificado ninguno de los balances que le había presentado y el pobre hombre necesitaba de su aprobación para conciliar las cuentas de todas sus empresas antes de cerrar el mes. Pero la cabeza de Draco estaba en otras cosas. Encontró a Harry y a Puky muy atareados en su habitación, el uno ordenando y el otro memorizando la nueva ubicación de sus pertenencias y familiarizándose con espacios y muebles. Después de asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden y al alcance de su pareja, Draco decidió que era una noche perfecta para salir a cenar.

No sabía como aquella base de pan recubierta de cualquier cosa, que llamaban pizza, podía entusiasmar tanto a Harry. Pero esa noche, si se lo hubiera pedido, le habría llevado incluso al famoso restaurante muggle Myna Bird, donde aparte del tradicional pollo, cerdo o cordero, se podía comer cebra, canguro, avestruz, cocodrilo, cobra, escorpiones y langostas. Su postre más renombrado era escorpión cubierto con chocolate y una hoja de oro de 24 quilates, servido con helado de mango. Draco no recordaba peor mal rato en toda su vida, después de que un verano, el loco de Blaise le obligara a pagar una apuesta tragando hormigas asadas con arroz y ensalada de langostas fritas. Todavía no había superado lo del escorpión.

Afortunadamente, Harry devoró con mucho más entusiasmo su pizza y casi la mitad de la de Draco, disfrutando como un niño la posibilidad que aquel plato ofrecía de comerlo con los dedos. De postre, nada de escorpión; lionesas bañadas en chocolate. Y si no fuera porque cualquier tratado de modales en la mesa lo hubiera considerado totalmente inapropiado y de una nefasta educación, Draco hubiera limpiado el chocolate en los otros labios a lamidas. Pero tuvo que conformarse con contemplar el sensual movimiento de la lengua de Harry saboreándose a si mismo.

De regreso a la mansión, subieron las escaleras entre risas y tonterías, sus cuerpos pegados el uno al otro, mientras Draco estampaba pequeñas mariposas en la mejilla a ningún centímetro de la suya. Ya en la habitación, los pequeños besitos se convirtieron en una exhaustiva exploración de bocas y jugueteo de lenguas, junto a manos hambrientas de tocar. Draco empezó a desabrochar muy despacio los botones de la camisa de su amado, atento a cualquier gesto que le indicara que debía detenerse. A los pocos segundos, su mano paseaba libremente por la piel caliente y tersa de su pecho, bajaba hasta su vientre y dibujaba con un dedo la redondez de su ombligo. Harry separó apenas un instante su boca de la suya, para inhalar con fuerza y dejar escapar después un suave ronroneo, reclamando seguidamente los finos y sensuales labios del rubio para seguir devorándolos, esta vez con más intensidad.

- Harry, –jadeó Draco haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo para separarse de esos labios de miel– si no paramos ahora, después no podré detenerme.

Harry restregó su mejilla lentamente contra la de él.

- Te deseo… –susurró en un tono bajo e íntimo.

Un latigazo de adrenalina recorrió el cuerpo de Draco de arriba abajo. Deslizó sin pensárselo dos veces la camisa del moreno por sus brazos y la dejó caer al suelo, sin preocuparse de pisarla mientras empujaba suavemente a Harry hacia la cama, donde le recostó después. Se inclinó sobre él y continuó acariciando la piel morena, tostada todavía por el sol de Tenby.

- ¿Nervioso? –susurró ante el pequeño estremecimiento que sacudió levemente el cuerpo de su amante.

Un sí apenas audible escapó de los labios de Harry, quien sintió de pronto un intenso calor en sus mejillas.

- Es casi como la primera vez. –musitó.

- De hecho, lo es. –sonrió Draco– Tu primera vez conmigo.

Harry notó las manos de Draco recorrer su pecho y su aliento cálido sobre el cuello. La humedad de su lengua dibujar dos círculos perfectos alrededor de su pezones y después, tras unos breves instantes, el firme pecho del rubio contra el suyo, piel con piel, mientras su boca volvía a ser devorada con pasión. Alzó las manos en busca de su cabeza, para apretar todavía más su boca contra la suya, mientras un calor lento y persistente empezaba a invadir su vientre. Hacía tanto tiempo de la última vez que había experimentado esa sensación, que casi la había olvidado, reencontrándose con ella con un irrefrenable anhelo.

Las caderas de Harry habían empezado a refregar contra las suyas de forma insistente. Draco descendió otra vez hasta su pecho y se entretuvo torturando los ya endurecidos botones que se alzaban en él, mientras desabrochaba su pantalón. Lo deslizó por sus piernas para después concentrar su atención en el abultado slip y oprimir con su boca el hinchado miembro que se adivinaba bajo la tela. Notó como el cuerpo de Harry se estremecía y un gemido largo y sensual abandonó su boca.

- Eres tan hermoso, Harry. –alabó mientras liberaba su cuerpo de la última prenda que aun lo cubría.

El moreno jadeó una sonrisa.

- Tendré que fiarme de tu palabra. De hecho… -gimió al sentir las manos de Draco en sus muslos– …hace tiempo que… no me veo…

Draco resiguió con un dedo la larga cicatriz que atravesaba el muslo derecho del Gryffindor y después la dibujó con la lengua, haciendo que éste se estremeciera nuevamente con aquel roce suave.

- Pero me gustaría tanto poder verte a ti ahora… –susurró Harry con otro pequeño jadeo.

Draco escuchó, embriagado por la visión que tenía ante él, el deseo de su amante. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas.

- Me estás viendo, amor. –susurró a su vez– Tu mirada es la más hermosa que jamás me haya tocado…

Tomó la mano de Harry y cerrando los ojos, la llevó hacia su rostro; besó su palma y la hizo descender despacio por su cuello, hasta llegar a su pecho.

- …la más suave que jamás me haya acariciado...

Apoyó la palma abierta sobre uno de sus pezones y la frotó despacio sobre él, endureciéndolo, haciendo después lo mismo con el otro.

- … y cuando me recorre logra erizar todo el vello de mi cuerpo¿no lo notas?

Descendió la mano lentamente por su estómago hasta su vientre y la detuvo allí, justo donde el vello se hacía más espeso, en un intento de controlar la fuerte excitación que le consumía

- …y el parpadeo de tus ojos, el más sugerente que nunca se haya insinuado sobre mi piel. –dijo mientras besaba cada una de las puntas de los dedos de Harry.

Observó el rostro arrebolado del moreno, sus labios húmedos, entreabiertos, dejando escapar el aire a pequeñas ráfagas; su cuerpo reaccionando deliciosamente al táctil estímulo de cada una de sus palabras.

- No te detengas… ahora…. –rogó Harry con un pequeño jadeo– Necesito seguir… mirándote…

Draco sonrió, esperando poder contener las fuertes y urgentes oleadas que atacaban su entrepierna.

- Sólo siente como esa mirada logra encenderme… -dijo con voz ronca mientras llevaba la mano de Harry hasta su erección.

El Gryffindor acarició la turgencia que llenó su mano y escuchó complacido los entrecortados suspiros que ahora escapaban de la boca del rubio. Y entre gemido y gemido, Draco logró recuperar la suficiente lucidez como para recordar que debía prepararle.

Harry sintió como Draco introducía lentamente un dedo en su orificio y contuvo por unos segundos la respiración mientras éste avanzaba cuidadosamente.

- Mucho tiempo… –murmuró el rubio besando la rodilla que tenía justo al lado de su rostro, al tiempo que acariciaba la erección de su compañero.

Harry gimió y su mano empezó a moverse nuevamente sobre la hombría de Draco.

- No, detente… –jadeó Draco– … o me harás terminar.

Y llevó esa mano hasta su rostro, para que no perdiera el contacto con él, mientras empezaba a introducir el segundo dedo en su cálida estrechez. Cuando las caderas de Harry empezaron a ondular con verdadera necesidad y los pequeños quejidos fueron sustituidos por ansiosos gemidos, Draco situó su erección entre las firmes nalgas del moreno y empujó despacio. Harry descendió sus piernas para rodear con ellas las caderas del rubio y éste se acomodó sobre él, apoyándose en sus codos sobre la cama. Comenzó a moverse lentamente, disfrutando de sentirse tan estrechamente atrapado, envuelto en la apretada tibieza de su amante.

Harry empezó a recorrer la cara de Draco, tratando de visualizar con sus dedos cada línea de expresión, cada gesto, cada mueca. Intentando adivinar por el tono de cada gemido, por el énfasis con que era exteriorizado, el nivel de excitación en el que se encontraba su amante. Las embestidas fueron cada vez más rápidas, al igual que el ritmo con que el vientre de Draco rozaba su erección y Harry notó como perdía cualquier control sobre su cuerpo y se dejaba arrastrar por las hondas oleadas de placer que arremetían sus entrañas. Convulso, se agarró con las manos crispadas a los hombros del rubio y mezcló gemidos, jadeos y gimoteos para gritar finalmente el nombre que jamás pensó gritar durante un orgasmo.

- Voy a correrme. –jadeó Draco segundos después– Mírame, Harry… siéntelo… –apretó la mano contra su cara con más fuerza y gritó sobre ella el éxtasis de su culminación.

O.O.O.

- ¿Cómo es que no he visto hoy al Sr. Malfoy? –preguntó Lou con curiosidad cuando terminaron la sesión de ese día.

- Porque está en el Ministerio y hoy come con el "Señor Ministro". –Harry pronunció la última parte de la frase con algo de sorna.

- ¿Y no le acompañas? –preguntó extrañada.

Desde que Harry y Malfoy habían consolidado su relación, el mago ciego se había convertido prácticamente en una prolongación del codo de Malfoy, pensó Lou con una sonrisa. Se sentía feliz por Harry. Por ambos en realidad. Cuando Draco Malfoy se dejaba conocer, no era tan estirado ni antipático como parecía a primera vista. Mucho menos cuando esos ojos verdes andaban cerca, le había dicho sin cortarse un pelo al propio Malfoy hacía apenas unos días. Draco, lejos de molestarte por el atrevimiento, había sonreído. Aunque después le había lanzado una mirada de "vuelva a su trabajo y no sea chismosa", que lejos de ofenderla, la había hecho estallar en carcajadas para desconcierto del rubio de ojos grises.

- Eso es lo que a él le hubiera gustado, pero no, gracias. Scrimgeour no está en mi lista de personas favoritas.

Habían llegado frente a la chimenea del salón.

- Quizá ahora debería estarlo… -rió Lou.

- Tal vez. –rió también Harry.

Después de todo era el culpable de que él se encontrara allí.

- Me voy. –dijo la terapeuta besando su mejilla- Y práctica esos hechizos de visualización. –le recordó con entusiasmo. Muy pocos de sus pacientes habían logrado llevarlos a cabo y estaba verdaderamente asombrada con el nivel que Harry estaba alcanzando– Hasta mañana.

- Lo haré. Hasta mañana.

Harry salió del salón extendiendo su magia suavemente ante él. La mayor parte del tiempo ya no utilizaba el bastón. Encaminó sus pasos hacia el nuevo despacho de Draco, que ahora estaba prácticamente terminado. Pansy y Blaise habían estado fuera casi mes y medio, recorriendo Europa, y la decoradora oficial no había vuelto a su labor hasta un par de semanas antes.

- Oh, querido¿terminaste ya?

Una extra cariñosa Pansy le abrazó hasta ahogarle, como siempre.

- ¿A qué huele? –preguntó él arrugando la nariz– ¿Barniz?

- Esta mañana han terminado con las contraventanas y los marcos de las puertas. –dijo ella con orgullo.

- Júrame que lo tendrá para su cumpleaños. –exigió Harry con un pequeño gesto de exasperación.

- Te lo juro, Harry. Solo faltará colgar las cortinas. Pero hay que dejar secar el barniz primero.

- ¿Y la comida de cumpleaños? –quiso saber también– Dime que Hermione ha hablado ya con Ron, por favor. Y que sigue vivo. –añadió con una ligera ansiedad.

- Bueno,… está en ello. –respondió Pansy con precaución– Está tratando de encontrar la mejor manera… de enfocarlo.

- ¿Sabes? Todavía estamos a tiempo de suspenderlo. –dijo Harry, quien cuanto más lo pensaba, más se convencía de que esa era la mejor opción– No quiero que el cumpleaños de Draco se convierta en un cúmulo de malas caras y situaciones incómodas.

- Bueno, creo Hermione ya se lo ha dicho a Lupin…

Harry dejó escapar un resoplido.

- Creo que Draco tiene razón. Sois unas liantas de mucho cuidado. ¡Las dos!

Pansy se colgó con un mohín de su brazo y ambos salieron del antiguo despacho de Lucius.

- Oh cariño, no te pongas nervioso. La comida será perfecta. –le dijo, para después morderse ligeramente el labio y murmurar– No como la última vez.

Harry meneó la cabeza y afrontó los remordimientos de Pansy una vez más, quien le había confesado sentirse culpable por haberse empeñado en celebrar esa cena.

- No fue culpa tuya, Pansy. Así que no vuelvas a nombrarlo. –palmeó con cariño la mano que tomaba su brazo– Estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien. Especialmente porque Hermione le pondrá un bozal a Ron si hace falta. –añadió sin poder evitar imaginarse a su amigo en uno de sus momentos álgidos, con el rostro tan rojo como su pelo y soltando barbaridades por la boca.

De las que siempre solía arrepentirse después.

- Entonces no hay problema. –dijo Pansy alegremente– Porque a Blaise hace mucho tiempo que le he domesticado.

- Genial. –ironizó Harry.

- ¿Verdad? En fin¿asaltamos la cocina?

El moreno soltó una carcajada.

- Luego te quejas de que tu elfina te encoge las faldas… –soltó con mala intención– Y dirás que ese fabuloso vestido que tardaste dos largas horas en comprar te hace las caderas anchas. –se burló después, recordando la dosis de paciencia que había gastado esperando sentado junto al probador.

Ella se encogió de hombros, algo picada. ¿Por qué tenía que contar con Harry para todas esas cosas? Suspiró. De hecho, tal vez porque era el único que tenía más tiempo para dedicarle.

- Total tú no podrás verlo…

- Muy graciosa.

- Era broma.

- Ya lo sé.

El despacho estuvo listo una semana antes del cumpleaños de Draco. Y éste admitió, para regocijo de Pansy, que le había quedado digno de un Malfoy. Después, una vez a solas, Draco había arrastrado a Harry hasta el inmenso y mullido sofá que le había pedido a su amiga encarecidamente que añadiera a la decoración y procedieron a inaugurarlo oficialmente.

- Aun no puedo creer que seas mío. –susurró Draco, todavía dentro de su amante, apartando unos mechones del desordenado flequillo.

- Aun no puedo creer que me convencieras. –sonrió Harry sumergido en la placidez que invadía su cuerpo cada vez que Draco le hacía el amor– A veces, todavía pienso que es un sueño del que voy a despertar de un momento a otro. Hay instantes en que lo siento todo tan… irreal.

El mago ciego percibió el aliento cálido de su pareja a poca distancia de sus labios. Después, cómo eran presionados dulcemente, en un beso corto y tierno.

- Esto es muy real… –ronroneó Draco acariciando el rostro todavía arrebatado por la actividad realizada apenas unos minutos antes.

Harry dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y volvió a hablar en aquel tono de voz bajo e íntimo que estaban utilizando los dos, como si temieran ser oídos.

- Sé que jamás volveré a ver. -admitió– Pero todavía a veces, cuando abro los ojos por la mañana, aun en la cama, me desoriento pensando que es de noche porque me rodea la oscuridad. Hasta que recuerdo… –Harry trató de deshacer el pequeño nudo que se había formado en su garganta–…que la luz se ha ido para siempre.

Draco le abrazó con fuerza, en silencio, dándose cuenta de que era la primera vez que Harry le hablaba sobre como se sentía en su mundo de oscuridad.

- Muchas de esas veces, creo que todavía estoy en Hogwarts¿sabes? –continuó con el rostro medio escondido en el hombro de Draco– Creo que despierto justo después de haber logrado dormir apenas unas horas, cuando Remus vino a buscarme...

Draco acarició con ternura el negro cabello, deslizándolo entre sus dedos.

- E intento recordar... –Harry negó lentamente sobre la suave piel pálida– ...pero no hay recuerdos más allá de ese momento...

- ¿Y quisieras que los hubiera? –preguntó Draco en un susurro.

Harry tardó un poco en responder.

- No sé... tal vez... Quizá tan solo sea que necesito comprender cómo sucedió todo. Porqué he acabado ciego... porqué no pude evitarlo...

- Hay recuerdos que es mejor que se queden donde están, amor. –le interrumpió Draco resiguiendo con el dedo la famosa marca– ¿De qué servirías que pudieras, además, atormentarte con la evocación de momentos que es mejor olvidar?

- Janneth dice que jamás recordaré… -murmuró el moreno, como si a pesar de todo siguiera sin verle la ventaja.

- Y yo digo que es mejor así. –aseguró Draco.

Delineó con los propios los labios del moreno, arrancando de ellos un apacible suspiro.

- Te amo, Draco. –declaró de repente Harry.

El rubio no pudo evitar estremecerse ante la inesperada confesión. De hecho, era la primera vez que Harry pronunciaba esas palabras.

- Claro que me amas. –le dijo, sin embargo, con voz risueña– Nadie puede resistirse a mis encantos.

- Entonces, yo tengo mucho mérito, –Harry tenía una sonrisa burlona en los labios– porque no puedo verlos.

- Pero puedes sentirlos… –rebatió Draco en tono travieso, ondulando sus caderas– …y… tocarlos…

- Mmmm… si… -suspiró Harry, siguiendo el mismo movimiento.

- ¿Listo para otro asalto? –preguntó el rubio– Te aseguro que tengo una sonrisa muy seductora en los labios, a la que sin duda no podrías resistirte.

Harry dejó escapar una risa corta y suave.

- Y algo que se está endureciendo muy deprisa… otra vez… –gimió después– ...y eso si puedo notarlo…

Y Draco creyó que su vida no podía ser más perfecta y feliz.

Hasta dos días después.

Había tenido una reunión con sus abogados el día anterior y esa fue la razón de que le extrañara un tanto haber recibido una lechuza de Richard Maveric convocándole a un nuevo encuentro para esa misma tarde. Cuando llegó al bufete, el abogado le recibió con una sonrisa que a él le pareció algo forzada. Le siguió en silencio, con la sensación de que Maveric no se sentía muy comunicativo, lo cual tampoco dejaba de sorprenderle dado el carácter del mago. Sólo cuando se detuvieron delante de su despacho, y antes de entrar se volvió hacia él y le dijo tu madre está aquí, Draco comprendió que las sorpresas sólo acababan de empezar.

Narcisa Malfoy estaba sentada en uno de los cómodos silloncitos dispuestos frente a la mesa del abogado. Su pelo rubio, algo más oscuro que el de Draco, recogido en un moño alto, dejaba al descubierto un cuello blanco y delgado, la flacidez de la edad bien disimulada bajo un experto hechizo de glamour. Aquel recogido le daba un aspecto elegante y a la vez severo, rematado por un sobrio vestido verde oscuro, cuyo pronunciado escote cerraba el valioso broche que Lucius le había regalado con motivo del nacimiento de Draco.

- Madre, –saludó besando la mejilla que ella le ofrecía– no recibí ninguna lechuza diciendo que venías.

- Te ves bien, cariño. –respondió ella con una fina sonrisa, eludiendo el sutil reproche– Muy bien. Hasta me atrevería a decir que mucho mejor que cuando dejaste Zürich.

Draco se limitó a devolverle la sonrisa y después a alzar una ceja en dirección a Maveric que ya se había sentado tras su mesa de despacho.

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó al fin– ¿Qué es tan importante que no mencionaste ayer y requiere la presencia de mi madre?

El abogado adoptó una pose grave y le entregó un sobre lacrado, en el que Draco inmediatamente reconoció el sello de su padre. Miró a Narcisa, interrogante, quien le devolvió una mirada igualmente solemne.

- Creí que tu buen juicio no lo haría necesario. –le dijo su madre- Pero ya que todavía no has dado ningún paso para sentar cabeza, espero que esto te ayude a recordar cual es tu obligación, Draco.

Con la seguridad de que lo que guardaba ese sobre no iba a gustarle en absoluto, Draco rompió el sello y extrajo un pliego de pergamino escrito del puño y letra de Lucius Malfoy.

_Querido hijo: _

Si estás leyendo estas líneas, significa que estás a punto de cumplir 21 años sin haber asumido todavía una de tus principales obligaciones para con nuestro apellido, es decir, proveer a la familia de un nuevo heredero.

Si bien es cierto que al cumplir 17 años alcanzaste la mayoría de edad y por ende todo nuestro patrimonio pasó a tus manos, en mis voluntades reservé una cláusula que sólo debía serte revelada, si llegado tu vigésimo primer cumpleaños, todavía no habías cumplido con esa obligación. De haber sido así, hubiera quedado automáticamente sin efecto.

Draco, cuatro años son más que suficientes para que hayas podido disfrutar de la vida que todo soltero, joven y acomodado, admito tiene derecho a concederse. Pero ese plazo ha terminado. A partir de la medianoche del día 27 de noviembre, tendrás exactamente seis meses para contraer matrimonio y un año a partir de esa fecha, para que mi futuro nieto venga en camino.

De no ser así, a partir de la medianoche del 27 de mayo, perderás todos los derechos sobre tu herencia. Mi fortuna y negocios pasarán a manos del familiar vivo más cercano…

Draco dejó de leer a partir de ese momento. Estrujó el pergamino entre sus manos y lo arrojó sobre la mesa de Maveric. Dirigió una mirada desafiante a Narcisa.

- No voy a casarme con Victoria von Kaffman, madre.

O.O.O.

La llegada de Narcisa Malfoy había trastornado por completo l vida en la mansión. Y ese era el motivo al que Harry achacaba el mal humor de Draco.

Había oído la agria discusión entre madre e hijo una semana antes, cuando Narcisa había llegado a Malfoy Manor acompañada de Draco. Se habían encerrado en el despacho y aunque Harry no pudo entender sus palabras, el tono de ambas voces era claramente irritado. Más tarde, la cena había transcurrido en un silencio tenso y desagradable. Narcisa le había saludado fríamente y no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra. Tampoco Draco había hablado mucho y él se había mantenido en un precavido silencio. Después, su pareja le había pedido que empezara a subir, que él no tardaría en acompañarle. Y cuando estaba a media escalera, Harry había podido oír claramente a Narcisa dirigirse a su hijo en un tono de profundo desprecio, lo suficientemente alto seguramente para que él también pudiera oírla. No quiero volver a ver a ese mestizo en mi mesa, Draco. Si tiene que estar aquí, que coma en la cocina con los elfos, que es su lugar. No había podido oír la respuesta de Draco, pero si el inconfundible sonido de un cachete inmediatamente después y un airado ¡Modera tu lengua, Draco Malfoy, soy tu madre!

Cuando Draco se había reunido con él en el dormitorio, su respiración sonaba alterada y a pesar de no poder verle, Harry intuía que estaba tratando de no dar rienda suelta al enojo que estaba seguro el rubio sentía en esos momentos, para no perturbarle. En lugar de la familiar conversación que mantenían cada noche mientras se desvestían y realizaban las actividades habituales antes de acostarse, habían permanecido en un sepulcral silencio. Pero al salir del cuarto de baño, Draco le había tomado de la mano y la había apretado con calidez, llevándole hasta la cama. Y una vez en el lecho, se había acurrucado entre sus brazos y le había dicho, sabes que te amo¿verdad? Claro, había respondido Harry suavemente y había acariciado su cabello hasta que había sentido el cuerpo de Draco aflojarse y caer dormido.

Ni que decir tiene que Harry había suspendido la comida de cumpleaños que habían planeado con Pansy, por temor a que la presencia de sus amigos indispusiera todavía más los ánimos de la señora Malfoy contra él y como consecuencia, Draco acabara en otra ácida discusión con su madre.

Las cosas no mejoraron con el paso de los días. Draco obligaba a su madre a soportar su presencia en la mesa y ella finalmente había optado por ignorarle, lo cual en el fondo Harry agradecía. Porque no hubiera sabido qué tipo de conversación poder entablar con aquella odiosa mujer.

Las mañanas pasaban más o menos deprisa y sin problema. Después del tenso desayuno de cada día, Harry se escabullía a la habitación de los desastres, y esperaba allí a Lou. Cuando ella se iba, la mayoría de las veces Draco se hacía el encontradizo en el pasillo, para que no tuviera que entrar él solo en el comedor, cosa que Harry le agradecía. Las tardes las pasaba con el rubio en su despacho, oyéndole trabajar como un poseso o encerrado en su habitación con una insólita y fervorosa afición a los puzzles, si Draco tenía que salir por algún asunto. Con un poco de suerte, algunas tardes Pansy le recogía y le llevaba de compras, cosa que le agradecía infinitamente aunque tuviera que montar guardia delante de un probador. La hora de cenar, no era más que una repetición del desayuno y el almuerzo.

Había intentado hablar con Draco de lo que estaba pasando, pero éste rehuía diplomáticamente el tema cada vez que Harry lo sacaba a colación. No te preocupes, amor, le decía, no tendrá más remedio que acostumbrarse y aceptarte. Pero Draco estaba preocupado, y no hacía falta poder verle para saberlo. Para alguien que había desarrollado mucho más el resto de sus sentidos y había aprendido a intuir las reacciones, mucho mejor que si pudiera verlas, no le pasaban desapercibidos los matices de su voz, más nerviosos e irritables; ni la tensión que siempre encontraba en su cuerpo cuando le tocaba; no se le escapaba la relación cada vez más difícil que Draco mantenía con Narcisa.

La semana antes de Navidad, Harry sorprendió una conversación entre madre e hijo, cuando volvían con Pansy de dar una vuelta por el Callejón Diagon y comprar algunos regalos. Draco parecía furioso, actitud que últimamente se daba con más frecuencia.

- ¡No, madre, no te atrevas! –le oyó decir en aquel tono de gélida furia que jamás pensó volver a oírle.

- Tú tienes tus invitados y yo puedo tener los míos, cariño¿no te parece justo? –le respondió Narcisa. Y añadió en tono filoso– Solo asegúrate de esconder al mestizo para cuando Victoria llegue.

Pansy dirigió una rápida ojeada al rostro de Harry, tenso y dolido y oprimió su brazo con cariño.

- No te preocupes, Pansy. –susurró él– Ya sé que no le caigo bien. No se ha molestado en disimularlo.

Pansy vio salir a Narcisa, moviéndose con su natural elegancia y la cabeza muy erguida del despacho de Draco. Ella no les vio. La puerta se cerró tras la dama con un tremendo portazo.

- ¿Quién es Victoria? –preguntó Harry a media voz, mientras ambos se dirigían a su lugar favorito, la cocina.

Pansy puso los ojos en blanco y extendió un brazo al frente, dejando caer su mano en actitud remilgada, gesto que evidentemente, hizo solo para ella.

- Victoria von Kaffman, hija de Hans von Kaffman, propietario de uno de los laboratorios suizos más importantes. Multimillonario, por supuesto. Las pociones que se elaboran en sus laboratorios abastecen todo el mercado suizo, y prácticamente la mitad del alemán. Ahora está en plena expansión. Intenta hacerse con la otra mitad del mercado germano y está entrando con mucha fuerza en Austria, Suecia y Dinamarca.

- ¡Guau! –dejó escapar Harry con admiración– ¿Qué más lees aparte de Corazón de Bruja?

Ella se rió bajito y empujó la puerta de la cocina, sosteniéndola hasta que Harry hubo entrado.

- Victoria es hija única y la heredera del imperio de pociones von Kaffman. O más bien, lo será el afortunado que acabe siendo su marido. –aclaró con ironía– Por lo que sé, a ella la educaron en un colegio suizo muy exclusivo en el que lo más sobresaliente que se aprende es a hacer un buen hechizo de glamour para estar encantadora y perfecta a cualquier hora del día.

Harry no pudo por menos que soltar una carcajada.

- Yo no me reiría muy alto. –le advirtió Pansy frunciendo el ceño– Porque Narcisa lleva años intentando casar a Draco con esa estirada. Y si está planeando invitarla a la mansión en Navidad… hummm… esto tiene mala pinta.

Harry se atragantó de pronto con la porción de pastel que estaba comiendo, el cual Puky les había servido tan pronto había visto entrar a aquel par de golosos en la cocina.

- Pero no creo que haya que preocuparse demasiado. –Pansy golpeó contundentemente su espalda– Draco te ama. Y a ella siempre la ha detestado.

No quería preocupar a Harry más de la cuenta. Pero Pansy estaba segura de que, conociendo a Narcisa, aquella maniobra iba a costar disgustos.

- Bueno, –dijo Harry cuando pudo hablar– al menos eso explicaría porqué Narcisa me odia tanto, aparte de por mi sangre, por supuesto. –acabó con una mueca.

La morena limpió cuidadosamente los restos de chocolate que habían quedado en los labios de Harry.

- A muchos ya no nos importa eso de la sangre. –aseguró Pansy atacando su propia ración de pastel– Además, te juro que jamás le había visto a Draco la mirada de tonto que borda cuando te mira a ti. –y añadió– Y negaré haberlo dicho, por supuesto.

- Por supuesto. –rió Harry.

Aunque íntimamente había perdido las ganas de reírse.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO VIII**

Draco dio un pequeño tirón, y trató de mover el brazo, entumecido por el peso de Harry sobre él, sin despertarle. El reloj sobre la mesita de noche marcaba las seis de la mañana. Todavía faltaba una hora para ponerse en pie, pero como venía sucediéndole desde hacía días, sabía que no volvería a dormirse. Descansaba poco y mal. La mayor parte de las noches no dejaba de darle vueltas a aquella última voluntad de su padre, le maldecía inútilmente y trataba de encontrar una solución legal al problema. Hecha la ley, hecha la trampa, decía el refrán popular. Draco no quería perder las empresas a las que tanto trabajo había dedicado, para que otro se llevara el fruto de sus esfuerzos y desvelos. Era una cuestión de orgullo y amor propio. Tampoco estaba dispuesto a renunciar a Harry. Era una cuestión de corazón.

Trató nuevamente de estirar el brazo y esta vez Harry se movió lo suficiente como para que pudiera sacarlo de debajo de su cálido cuerpo. Lo levantó en alto y lo flexionó varias veces, sobrellevando aquel molesto hormigueo que indicaba que la sangre volvía a circular como era debido. Durante un rato, se dedicó a contemplar a su dormido compañero, preguntándose cómo se habrían dado las cosas si Harry no se hubiera quedado ciego. Seguramente, no se hubieran dado, se dijo. Era tan íntimo y agradable despertar junto a alguien, pensó. Junto a alguien que quieres. Draco nunca había permitido que ninguno de sus amantes se quedara a pasar la noche. Y él nunca se había quedado a pasarla en cama ajena. Ahora no podría vivir sin sentir el cuerpo de Harry junto al suyo cada mañana, caliente y relajado y su ya familiar forma de despertar, con un pequeño gruñido, buscando su rostro a continuación para saber si también estaba despierto. Y cuando Draco besaba su mano, sonreía, dejaba escapar un suave, suspiro de satisfacción y se acurrucaba en silencio. Ninguno de los dos decía nada durante unos minutos, dejando que la tibieza del sueño les abandonara lentamente. Hasta que Draco susurraba que tenía que levantarse y Harry lo hacía con él, siguiéndole hasta la ducha, mientras preguntaba si hacía sol o estaba otra vez nublado.

Draco oyó el acostumbrado gruñidito y sonrió. A los pocos segundos una mano reptó desde su pecho hasta su rostro y él, como cada mañana, la besó con dulzura. Y antes de que la pareja siguiera con el ritual mañanero, el repentino "plop" de Puky apareciendo en la habitación interrumpió el apreciado silencio.

- El desayuno está listo, amo Draco. —anunció el elfo.

Draco observó la mesa junto al balcón, en la que acababa de aparecer el desayuno.

- Gracias Puky. —agradeció con voz rasposa.

Hacía un par de semanas había decidido que Harry y él merecían seguir gozando de su intimidad perdida y especialmente de tranquilidad. Había ordenado a Puky que les sirviera el desayuno cada mañana en su habitación y de esta forma podían disfrutar de su mutua compañía y de una conversación relajada.

- Arriba, perezoso. —susurró besando el negro pelo sobre su pálido pecho.

Harry se desperezó y esperó con una sonrisa a que Draco se levantara y envolviera su tibio cuerpo desnudo en una abrigada bata, también como cada mañana, le guiara hasta la mesa y le ayudara a sentarse. Por supuesto habría podido hacerlo él solo. Pero dejar que lo hiciera Draco era agradable y muy tierno. Y le hacía sentirse amado y protegido. Más ahora, que fuera de esa habitación la atmósfera era puro hielo.

- Tus tostadas están untadas. —indicó Draco. Puky nunca se olvidaba de hacerlo— Con mermelada de frambuesa, tu preferida. —suspiró con fingida resignación mientras se sentaba frente a su compañero— Tendré que hablar con ese elfo para que deje de malcriarte.

- Adoro que me malcríes. —Harry sabía perfectamente que Puky no hacía más que seguir las instrucciones que recibía.

Draco atrapó los verdes ojos del moreno, fijos en un punto vacío frente a él mientras mordisqueaba su tostada. Si no fuera por la inmovilidad de su mirada, no se diría que estaba ciego. Sólo un poco distraído, ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos.

- Vendré a buscarte a las 12.00. —dijo sirviéndose más zumo de naranja— ¿Qué te apetece hoy¿Italiano¿Francés? El árabe tiene demasiadas especias para mi gusto. La última vez tuve ardor de estómago durante dos días.

- Exagerado… -sonrió el moreno, a quién le encantaba el picante.

- Tengo un estómago delicado, qué quieres.

- Por eso no hay nada como comer en casa. —Harry seguía mordisqueando su tostada, pero ahora no sonreía— No creo que comer fuera cada día sea la solución, Draco.

Como en cada ocasión que trataba de tocar el tema, sólo recibió un espeso silencio desde el otro lado de la mesa.

- Tal vez… tal vez debería tratar de hablar con ella. —sugirió— En realidad, no nos hemos dado una verdadera oportunidad de conocernos…

La mano de Draco tomó la suya sobre la mesa.

- Olvídalo, Harry. —le dijo el rubio suavemente— Después de Navidad regresará a Zürich y volveremos a nuestra vida.

- Pero es tu madre, Draco. —insistió— Y esta también es su casa. Tal vez quiera quedarse.

Y aunque Draco no quería ni tan siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad, sabía que entraba dentro de lo probable.

- Pues entonces, tal ese vez será el momento de trasladarse al campo. -dijo- Aire puro, pájaros cantando, flores, paz y tranquilidad.

- Draco…

- ¿O te gustaría más la Riviera francesa? —frunció un poco el ceño, tratando de enumerar mentalmente las mansiones de la familia- Tal vez prefieras la Toscana italiana, -sonrió- pasta, pizzas…

- Draco…

- Se me está haciendo tarde. —le cortó nuevamente mirando su reloj- ¿Te duchas conmigo? —preguntó a continuación en tono insinuador.

- No, si quieres llegar a donde quiera que tengas que ir a su hora.-respondió Harry, esta vez con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Muy bien. —depositó un pequeño beso en los acogedores labios de su compañero— Recuerda que vendré a buscarte a las 12.00.

Harry asintió en silencio y volvió la cabeza hacia la ventana, para sentir el tibio sol de invierno en su cara.

Lou estaba entusiasmada con su alumno. Pero Harry lo estaba todavía más ante la perspectiva de poder empezar a escabullirse de la mansión sin ayuda de nadie. No es que no estuviera también un poco asustado. Pero la excitación que le producía la posibilidad de entrar y salir a su antojo sin depender de nadie, superaba cualquier temor.

- El próximo lunes haremos la primera salida. —le dijo Lou con una amplia sonrisa.

Y sin poder contenerse, volvió a abrazarle.

- ¡Oh, Harry, Harry! —apretó la mano del joven contra su mejilla— ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti¡Has conseguido tanto en tan poco tiempo! Hubo momentos en que pensé…

Harry dejó escapar una sincera carcajada.

- Venga, dilo. —la animó— Di que pensaste que no iba a conseguirlo.

- Cariño, —admitió la terapeuta— el Harry que conocí hace ocho meses no tiene nada que ver con el que tengo ahora delante.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha.

- He tenido mucha ayuda. —reconoció después— Una terapeuta genial…

- Pelota…

- … buenos amigos, a Remus…

- Y a ese rubio estirado que seguramente te mata a polvos cada noche.

- ¡Lou! —exclamó Harry sonrojándose.

Esta vez fue ella quien soltó una alegre carcajada.

- Si, bueno, yo también tengo mucho que agradecerle al Sr. Malfoy, después de todo. —dijo la mujer con picardía— Te veo el lunes¿vale? —se despidió con un último abrazo.

- Hasta el lunes.

Harry oyó el sonido de Lou desapareciendo en la chimenea y sacó su varita del bolsillo para volver sobre sus pasos y encaminarse hacia la habitación que ahora compartía con Draco. Sin embargo, un obstáculo que reconoció inmediatamente como una persona, se interpuso en su camino.

- ¿Tiene mucha prisa, Sr. Potter? —preguntó la fría voz de Narcisa Malfoy— Me gustaría tener unas palabras con usted.

Sorprendido, en un primer momento no supo qué contestar. La Sra. Malfoy nunca le dirigía la palabra, ignorándole como si formara parte de la decoración. Después, pensó que tal vez fuera una buena oportunidad para intentar un acercamiento. Más si era ella la que había dado el primer paso.

- Por supuesto. —accedió.

Enfocó su magia hacia el sillón que recordaba debía estar a su derecha y después de asegurarse de que así era, se sentó. Esperó, un poco nervioso, a que ella empezara a hablar.

- Se maneja usted muy bien. —admitió Narcisa.

- Gracias, Sra. Malfoy.

Ella guardó un pequeño silencio antes de tomar nuevamente la palabra, durante el cual Harry se sintió embarazosamente observado.

- Ha sido reconfortante para mí regresar y comprobar personalmente el espíritu de colaboración del que tanto había oído hablar, del que goza actualmente nuestra sociedad. —le hizo saber ella con voz suave— Ver la solidaridad que existe hacia los que lo han perdido todo por culpa de esa desgraciada guerra…

- Si, es admirable. —dijo Harry educadamente, pensando sobre todo en personas como Pansy o Blaise.

- Me siento especialmente orgullosa de mi hijo, Sr. Potter. —continuó Narcisa— Y de lo mucho que ha hecho por usted. Y sin lugar a dudas, muy honrada de que el Ministro Scrimgeour confiara a mi familia a quien dio y perdió tanto por todos nosotros.

Harry se removió algo incómodo en su asiento y esta vez no dijo nada, inseguro todavía de lo que podía estar por venir a pesar del tono moderado y amable de la dama.

- Por ello, no deja de sorprenderme que un héroe como usted, -la palabra héroe fue pronunciada esta vez con cierta sorna— en el fondo pueda ser tan egoísta.

- ¿Egoísta? —repitió Harry, sin comprender.

- ¿Cómo llamaría usted a que Draco pueda perderlo todo por su empeño en aferrarse a él?

Narcisa observó con ojos fríos y calculadores al joven sentado frente a ella, sopesando si estaba tan desconcertado y sorprendido como parecía.

- ¿Qué… qué quiere decir? —preguntó Harry sintiendo un nudo en el estómago.

Se oyó un suspiro condescendiente y nuevamente la voz de Narcisa recuperó su tono amable.

- No es que le culpe, Sr. Potter. Tal vez si yo me encontrara en su misma situación, sola, físicamente incapacitada y con poco dinero en el banco, también intentaría encontrar a alguien que solucionara todos mis problemas.

Harry enrojeció violentamente y su mano apretó con tanta fuerza la varita que todavía tenía en ella, que hubiera podido romperla. Definitivamente, no habría posibilidad de que pudiera entenderse con esa mujer.

- Draco me ama, Sra. Malfoy. Igual que yo a él. —dijo intentando mantener su creciente malestar bajo control.

Narcisa dejó escapar una risa suave enmascarando la burla.

- Oh, estoy segura de que cree sinceramente estar enamorado de mi hijo, Sr. Potter. —dijo en tono compasivo— Es imposible no hacerlo. Pero Draco ha tenido muchos amantes. Y no veo razón para pensar que con usted vaya a ser diferente. —sonrió ante el gesto herido del joven.

- ES diferente. —contradijo Harry rotundamente.

Draco se había enfrentado a Remus por él. ¿Quién en su sano juicio hubiera hecho algo así sin estar enamorado?

- No se engañe, Sr. Potter. Mi hijo es caprichoso. Seguramente su padre y yo tengamos la culpa porque accedimos a todos sus deseos. —reconoció con voz culpable— Y ahora su capricho es usted.

A pesar de su aparente entereza, Narcisa esperaba que Potter fuera más vulnerable de lo que estaba dispuesto a dejar entrever; y dada su condición, su autoestima tan fácil de quebrar como el cristal.

- Draco no arriesgará su futuro por nadie, Sr. Potter. Téngalo presente. —afirmó— Se casará, dará un heredero a esta familia como es su deber y conservará la fortuna y la posición a la que está acostumbrado y que por linaje le corresponde.

Así que era eso, pensó Harry angustiado. Su malhumor, todas esas noches dando vueltas en la cama sin dormir, las discusiones con su madre… Draco tenía que casarse y tener un heredero para no perder sus derechos y todavía no había encontrado el modo de decírselo. Esa era la razón de que evitara sus preguntas, de que le hubiera quitado de la cabeza la idea de hablar con su madre… En ese momento necesitaba muchas respuestas y hubiera querido salir corriendo de aquel salón y de la incómoda compañía para obtenerlas. Pero permaneció quieto y compuesto, al menos hasta donde podía y esperó a que la Sra. Malfoy terminara con lo que sospechaba sería el golpe de gracia.

- Sin embargo, estoy dispuesta a hace un trato con usted. —habló de nuevo Narcisa— Sé que la aparente resistencia de mi hijo al matrimonio no es más que una inútil pataleta, que le llevará a incomodarme hasta que no le quede más remedio que claudicar, sólo porque su orgullo no le permite aceptar órdenes de nadie.

- Yo no soy la pataleta de nadie, Sra. Malfoy. —dijo Harry entre dientes.

Ignorando el comentario, Narcisa prosiguió con su discurso.

- Pero si usted me ayuda a que Draco acepte el compromiso de matrimonio que he tomado en su nombre, le prometo que no impediré su relación con mi hijo en el futuro. La nueva Sra. Malfoy no tendrá porque saber que su esposo tiene una amante. Y usted perderá pocas de las ventajas que ahora tiene.

Harry se quedó de una pieza. Durantes unos segundos, se preguntó si había oído bien. Desesperada, concluyó. Esa mujer debía estar muy desesperada si tenía que recurrir a él para convencer a Draco. Por primera vez, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Sabe? La ceguera no va emparejada con la deficiencia mental, Sra. Malfoy. —dijo en el tono más educado del que fue capaz— Tal vez yo no pueda ver, y mi cámara en Gringotts tenga más telarañas que galeones. Pero no estoy solo.

A pesar de no poder ver su rostro, Harry pudo sentir la frustración y la ira que la madre de Draco estaba conteniendo contra él.

- Se equivoca al rechazar la oportunidad que le ofrezco, Sr. Potter. —amenazó Narcisa en un tono mortalmente helado— Le aseguro que no le gustará tenerme como enemiga.

- No me ofrezca lo que no está en disposición de darme, Sra. Malfoy. —y prefirió callarse que tenerla como enemiga no era ninguna novedad.

A continuación, Harry sólo oyó un furioso revuelo de falda y un taconeo rápido y excesivo en dirección a la puerta del salón. Instantes después, se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. Y que sus manos estaban tan agarrotadas, una de apretar la varita y la otra de estrujar el brazo del sillón, que tardó un rato en desentumecerlas. Cuando logró tranquilizarse y pensó que ya sería capaz de enfocar su magia para poder salir del salón, se levantó y abandonó la habitación para dirigirse a la cocina y pedirle a Punky una taza de tila bien cargada.

A pesar de que Draco sabia que Maveric no tenía la culpa de los desvaríos de su padre, ni de las ansias de su madre por cumplirlos, no podía evitar encontrarse tenso y resentido, nuevamente sentado frente a la mesa del elegante y sobrio despacho de su abogado.

- Bien, Richard¿hay alguna otra voluntad más que mi afectuoso padre dejara y sería interesante que yo conociera? No sé… algo como descuartizarme o arrancarme las pelotas si no cumplo con mi "obligación". —preguntó, afilando su mirada sobre el abogado.

Maveric esbozó un amago de sonrisa antes de responder. Ambos habían acordado discutir el asunto con calma pasados unos días, en privado, cuando los ánimos estuvieran un poco más relajados.

- Lo siento, Draco. —se excusó— Pero las últimas voluntades son sagradas y no pueden revelarse hasta que así sea dispuesto por quien las otorga.

Draco asintió a contrapecho. Respiró profundamente y liberó su resentimiento.

- ¿Tengo algún tipo de restricción a partir de ahora? —preguntó en un tono mucho más cercano al habitual.

- No, podrás seguir disponiendo de tu dinero y manejando tus negocios. Espero que más allá del 27 de mayo. —dijo el hombre alzando una ceja.

- Entonces, —Draco cogió una de las costosas plumas que el abogado exhibía sobre la mesa y escribió una cifra en un pergamino— necesito que hagas esta transferencia.

Maveric contempló el pergamino, impávido, durante unos segundos.

- ¿Y dónde se supone que debo transferir esta cantidad indecente de dinero?

Draco sonrió.

- Sácalo de mi cámara privada y transfiérela a la cámara 582. Y… -miró fijamente al abogado, con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios— …si no me preguntas a quien pertenece esa cámara, no te verás obligado a mentir si mi madre hace gala nuevamente de su curiosidad.

El hombre también sonrió.

- No preguntaré. Me conformaré con adivinar.

Observó unos instantes al joven sentado frente a él, en ese momento la viva imagen de Lucius Malfoy y después se decidió a hablar.

- ¿Aceptarías un consejo, Draco?

- Para eso te pago, Richard. —respondió este con su habitual ironía.

El abogado asintió, ahora serio.

- Cásate. Haz un matrimonio de conveniencia, si quieres. Pero hazlo. No te arriesgues a perderlo todo por alguien que…

Maveric observó que los ojos grises de su cliente se volvían acero en apenas unos segundos y se obligó a ser lo más delicado posible.

- … por alguien que a lo mejor está dispuesto a esperarte. Después de todo, en las voluntades de tu padre no hay nada sobre que no puedas separarte o divorciarte más tarde. —dirigió a su cliente una mirada de entendimiento— Entre otras cosas porque imagino que nunca barajó esa posibilidad. Ningún Malfoy lo ha hecho hasta la fecha.

Draco se removió en su asiento, descruzó una pierna y cruzó la otra.

- Entonces, estas sugiriendo que me case, tenga un hijo, me divorcie y después viva feliz y contento con mi actual pareja…

- Creo que en las actuales circunstancias, es una opción bastante aceptable. —confirmó el abogado— Tu madre pondrá el grito en el cielo cuando te divorcies, sin duda. Pero creo que podrás soportarlo. —acabó con flema británica.

- ¿Sabes? Debo ser el Malfoy menos Malfoy de todos los Malfoy de mi estirpe, porque tengo la sensación de que si hiciera eso, mi conciencia no me dejaría dormir tranquilo.

El abogado dejó escapar un suspiro, armándose de paciencia. Porque tenía que lograr convencerle. Primero, porque apreciaba al joven y no estaba dispuesto a verle caer en la miseria sólo por haberse embraguetado de quien lo había hecho. Y segundo, pero no menos importante, porque una gran parte de las elevadas comisiones del bufete dependía de los negocios de Malfoy. Y que cayeran en manos de algún pariente estúpido era algo que Maveric estaba dispuesto a evitar a toda costa. Se levantó y se dirigió al mueble bar para servir un par de whiskies.

- Sé práctico, Draco. —aconsejó tendiéndole minutos después una de los vasos al joven— Se te exige que te cases, no que ames a la persona con quien lo hagas. Nadie te está pidiendo que dejes al Sr. Potter. —dijo reconociendo abiertamente el nombre de la persona que convivía con el joven, por primera vez— Ni siquiera tu madre. Consérvale como amante el tiempo que sea necesario si tan importante es para ti.

Draco dio un sorbo a su whisky. Su rostro en ese momento era una máscara inexpugnable.

- No hace falta que sea la Srta. van Kaffman. —aunque Narcisa iba a tener un disgusto— Buscaremos a otra candidata. Firmaremos un acuerdo prematrimonial para asegurarnos de que no haya problemas con el divorcio ni con la custodia de tu hijo después. Y mientras tanto, si ello ha de tranquilizar tu conciencia, hay fórmulas legales para proteger al Sr. Potter también.

- Has pensado en todo¿verdad? —dijo Draco secamente.

- Es mi trabajo. —respondió el abogado con la misma seriedad— Bien, aunque en la actualidad el futuro del Sr. Potter se encuentra más que protegido…

- La vivienda y su adiestramiento fueron acuerdos firmados con el Ministerio. —le recordó Draco.

- Lo sé, yo los redacté. —le recordó a su vez Maveric, sonando ligeramente ofendido— Aunque esto no entraba dentro de ese acuerdo. —el abogado agitó el pergamino en el que Draco había escrito la, según él, indecente cifra.

Lo cual le había llevado a confirmar que el Sr. Potter era mucho más importante para su cliente de lo que, en principio, había creído.

- Tal vez haya algo en lo que todavía no has caído. —Draco alzó una ceja, con una ya conocida expresión de autosuficiencia— Que cuando el próximo mes de marzo la tutela del Sr. Potter regrese al Ministerio, también lo hará la cifra que has escrito en ese pergamino. Y en las actuales circunstancias, dejar en manos del Ministerio la administración de la cámara 582, puede ser un poco peligroso para los intereses del Sr. Potter¿no crees?

Draco se quedó unos momentos en silencio, recriminándose mentalmente por no haber caído en ello.

- ¿Qué sugieres? —preguntó, procurando no sonar molesto.

- O que cambies esa cifra por una mucho menos atractiva o… —el abogado le dirigió una mirada aguda.

- ¿O…? —le alentó Draco con un poco de impaciencia.

- O que propongas al Ministerio una tutela permanente. —dijo el abogado tendiéndole unos papeles.

Draco los tomó, sorprendido.

- ¿Aceptarían? —preguntó después de revisarlos.

- ¿Por qué no? —respondió Maveric— De esta forma te aseguras que el Sr. Potter esté tan protegido como tú deseas y —remarcó— tienes la excusa perfecta para que permanezca a tu lado sin levantar susceptibilidades. Ni siquiera tendría que abandonar la mansión, porque seguiría siendo legalmente su hogar, como hasta ahora.

Draco frunció el ceño, quedándose pensativo durante unos instantes.

- ¿Estas seguro de que lo que deseas no es incapacitarme a mi por locura? —cuestionó con ironía. El abogado sonrió con su habitual parquedad— Porque lo que estás sugiriendo es que convivan bajo el mismo techo mi futura esposa, mi madre, el hombre al que amo y en algún momento mi futuro hijo, sin que yo me vuelva loco.

El abogado se encogió de hombros.

- Es una opción.

- Bien, deja que lo piense. —Draco guardó en su cartera los papeles que el abogado le había entregado.

El hombre titubeó unos momentos antes de hablar de nuevo. Había una cuestión más que deseaba tratar, aunque le había sido rotundamente prohibido mencionarla.

- Hay algo más Draco. —el joven alzó la mirada con cierta brusquedad— Si acabas tomando las decisiones equivocadas, ten en cuenta que arrastrarás a tu madre contigo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó casi con violencia, en sus ojos una clara amenaza de que no estaba dispuesto a que más "voluntades" le tomaran por sorpresa.

- Tu madre no quería que te lo mencionara. Es… enojoso para ella y ya sabes lo orgullosa que es. —Draco asintió, invitándole a seguir— Verás, tu padre no se preocupó de proteger a su pareja con el mismo interés que tú lo estás haciendo con la tuya. —Draco dejó su maletín en el suelo, atento a las palabras de Maveric, pero sin que a pesar de todo éstas pudieran sorprenderle— Y ya sabes como es tu madre, Draco. —un poco manirrota habría querido pronunciar si la prudencia y el respeto hacia su cliente no se lo hubieran impedido — La fortuna personal de Narcisa actualmente no cubriría ni la mitad de sus gastos. Tu madre depende de ti, Draco. De que sigas al timón de la nave.

Que su padre era un cabrón no era nada nuevo para Draco. Tampoco que a su madre le encantaba derrochar y exhibirse, arropada por todo lo que el dinero podía dar. Aquella nueva información sólo añadía un lastre más a la ya más que complicada situación.

- No tienes mucho tiempo para tomar una decisión, Draco. —le advirtió Maveric mientras estrechaba su mano.

- Lo sé, Richard. Lo sé.

Cuando llegó a la mansión, con la cabeza revuelta en un tiovivo de pensamientos, Harry no estaba. Seguramente se encontraba fuera con Lou, paseando su entusiasmo por alguna calle llena de muggles como un preso al que por fin le han concedido la condicional.  
Estaba orgulloso de que Harry pudiera valerse por sí mismo. Aunque no dejaba de entristecerle un poquito que ya no le necesitara como antes. En contraposición, ahora era él quien le necesitaba más que nunca. Ya no podía imaginar su vida sin la mano de Harry en su codo o palpando su rostro para conocer su estado de ánimo. No poder acariciar su piel morena y suave. No poder seguir besando sus labios carnosos y dulces. No poder penetrar su cuerpo cálido y generoso, entregándose a él con aquella pasión que hacía que la sangre le hirviera en las venas; que su piel ardiera sedienta por sentir sus manos recorrerla de esa forma única y especial con la que sólo Harry podía hacerlo; que su mente se deshiciera en pensamientos incoherentes, enturbiada por las intensas sensaciones que le envolvían cada vez que las piernas del moreno le rodeaban y sentía sus muslos apretarle contra él, gimiendo su nombre.

Aunque recordó que últimamente Harry había estado muy quisquilloso con el asunto de las discusiones con su madre. Ante su insistencia, había acabado por contarle una verdad a medias. Que Narcisa estaba desesperada por casarle, porque le hacía ilusión un nieto que pudiera continuar con el apellido de la familia. ¿Y qué quieres tú?, le había preguntado entonces Harry, con un desesperado intento de esconder su ansiedad. Yo te quiero a ti, le había respondido él. Después le había hecho el amor como un salvaje, hasta vaciarle de preguntas. Y a pesar de que el tema había quedado zanjado, Draco seguía teniendo la impresión de que Harry no había quedado de todo convencido. Como si realmente sospechara que no había sido totalmente sincero con él.

Sabía que Harry jamás aceptaría ser sólo su amante. No aceptaría quedar relegado en espera de que él terminara con las obligaciones que le permitirían conservar su fortuna y después, regresara a él. Harry jamás sería el segundo plato de ninguna mesa. Y Draco tampoco quería que lo fuera. Sólo le quedaba confesarse a sí mismo cuánto estaba dispuesto a sacrificar por ese amor, teniendo en cuenta que de su decisión no tan sólo dependía su futuro.

A pesar de la clara oposición de Draco y de la silenciosa animadversión de Harry, Narcisa Malfoy había seguido adelante con sus plantes y en ese momento tenía a todos los elfos revolucionados, con la misión de dejar la mansión Malfoy como los chorros del oro. Había obviado las amenazas de su hijo, porque sabía que éste, a pesar de todo, no podía impedirle invitar a los van Kaffman si así lo deseaba. Como sabía que cuando estuvieran allí, a Draco no le quedaría más remedio que hacer gala de su educación y recibirles como la etiqueta demandaba. Y para evitar cualquier situación violenta o fuera de lugar, había extendido la invitación a más gente. Entre otros, al Ministro de Magia y a su familia, quien había aceptado encantado compartir con ellos la comida de Navidad.

A medida que la fecha se acercaba, la voluntad de Harry de no dejarse intimidar por la que se le venía encima y de desafiar con entereza aquella maniobra de la Sra. Malfoy, empezaba a hacer aguas. El malhumor de Draco era tan patente y acusado que temía que llegado el momento, en lugar de trinchar el pavo como era su cometido de anfitrión, acabara trinchando a quien no debía (aunque se lo mereciera). Sobre todo porque uno de los invitados de la Sra. Malfoy era, entre otros, Theodore Nott, según ella gran amigo de su hijo.  
Así que con el pasar de los días y la tensión entre madre e hijo "in crescendo", Harry se iba convenciendo de que lo mejor que podía hacer, y sin que sirviera de precedente, era retirarse y dejar pasar las fiestas con la mayor tranquilidad posible para todos. No quería que cualquier desprecio o insulto a su persona o una palabra fuera de lugar pudiera acabar provocando una Navidad digna de ser mencionada en la sección de sucesos de El Profeta.

La decisión de Harry suscitó la primera discusión de la pareja, apenas tres días antes de Nochebuena. Cuando le hizo saber a su compañero su intención de pasar esas fechas en La Madriguera y Draco, como era predecible, no se lo tomó demasiado bien.

- ¡No puedo creer que me hagas esto! —le dijo, enfadado.

- Es mejor así, Draco. —intentó razonar Harry— Es una situación demasiado incómoda, trata de comprenderlo. No quiero causar más tensión entre tú y tu madre. No mientras tengáis invitados.

- ¡No son MIS invitados! —gritó el rubio exasperado, golpeando con algo en la mesa.

Con un periódico, le pareció a Harry por el sonido.

- Cálmate¿quieres? —le dijo entonces el Gryffindor, empezando a enojarse también— Regresaré después de las fiestas y hablaremos seriamente de esta situación, Draco. Porque tengo la sensación de que debemos aclarar muchas cosas.

- ¿Aclarar? —Draco le tomó por los hombros y le sacudió un poco— ¿Qué quieres decir con aclarar¿Acaso crees que dejaré que mi madre se salga con la suya?

El rubio casi había estado a punto de decirle ¡mírame Harry! para exigir su atención, mientras su pareja le seguía dando instrucciones a Puky sobre lo que quería meter o no en la bolsa de viaje. Se había mordido la lengua en el último segundo.

- Por favor, Draco, hablemos cuando regrese. Esto también está siendo difícil para mí.

Y finalmente, Draco no tuvo más remedio que dejarle marchar, maldiciendo a su madre, a los van Kaffman y a todos los insensatos que iban a arriesgarse a celebrar las Navidades en su casa aquel año.

Harry llegó a La Madriguera no demasiado orgulloso de sí mismo, con la sensación de que había hecho precisamente lo que Narcisa quería. Pero, vista la discusión, era bastante improbable que Draco comprendiera cómo le afectaba aquella situación. Lo incómodo y avergonzado que no podría evitar sentirse, a pesar de todo, ante los van Kaffman, después de que Narcisa les hubiera hablado de él como del fulano de su hijo, tal como la dama (si le podía seguir dando ese nombre), se había encargado de hacerle saber a espaldas de Draco. O lo hiriente que sería sentarse a la misma mesa que Nott, después de que aquel mal nacido hubiera ultrajado su cuerpo con aquellos garabatos. O lo difícil que habría sido poder mantener a Draco a raya, a pesar de todas sus promesas de autocontrol, dispuesto a defenderle a capa y espada contra el primero que osara respirarle cerca.

Así que escondió su pequeña cobardía volcando todos sus esfuerzos en evitar que Ron se presentara en la mansión Malfoy dispuesto a romperle la cara a Draco, convencido su pelirrojo amigo de que "el hurón le había echado". Procuró mostrarse despreocupado y contento, intentando demostrar a todo el mundo con su actitud, que prefería pasar esas fechas entrañables con ellos, porque esos días la mansión Malfoy iba a llenarse con gente demasiado estirada para su gusto. Además, Remus, quien podía haber hecho las preguntas más embarazosas, no estaba. Le había tocado quedarse de guardia con los alumnos que no iban a pasar las fiestas en sus casas.  
Y los demás decidieron fingir seguirle la corriente.

No es que nunca hubiera tenido grandes conversaciones con su madre. Incluso podría decirse que las discusiones que mantenían desde que Narcisa había regresado a Londres era mucho más de lo que habían llegado a hablar en Zürich durante los anteriores cuatro años. Pero desde que Harry se había marchados dos días antes, Draco no le dirigía la palabra.

Con el ceño fruncido, el joven observó su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero de la habitación mientras ajustaba el nudo de la pajarita. Había excusado su presencia para recibir a sus invitados aquella tarde, aduciendo problemas de última hora con algunas transacciones que debía realizar sin falta ese día, antes de las fiestas. De lo que había informado puntualmente a su madre a través de Puky, quien andaba loco haciendo de corre-ve-y-dile por toda la mansión.

Se colocó la túnica de gala y en el último momento decidió deshacer la coleta y dejar su pelo suelto, tal como le gustaba a Harry y en contra de la etiqueta, de forma que a su madre le diera un pequeño ataque y borrara de su rostro la sonrisa de malsana satisfacción que exhibía desde hacía dos días, aunque sólo fuera por unos momentos. Finalmente, echando un último vistazo a su perfecto aspecto, abandonó la habitación para reunirse con Narcisa y sus dos invitados en el salón antes de la cena de Nochebuena.

Hans van Kaffman era un hombre alto y recio, con un rostro rubicundo, de mejillas enrojecidas por pequeñas venitas casi de color violáceo; ojos pequeños de penetrante mirada azul para la que nada solía pasar desapercibido. Su escaso cabello rubio en la cabeza, era suplido por unas patillas espesas que se unían a un bigote abundante, demasiado largo y rebelde en sus puntas. Su sonrisa era engañosa, por lo amable y afable que parecía a primera vista. Pero no para alguien que, como Draco, estaba acostumbrado a tratar con individuos que utilizaban la apariencia como pantalla para proteger sus verdaderas intenciones.

Su hija Victoria era una joven de aspecto agradable, con el aire y los ademanes de alguien que ha sido educada para agradar. Había heredado los ojos azules de su padre y su sonrisa encantadora. Pero en su caso, la mirada de la joven heredera no reflejaba nada que no fuera un estado constante de sorpresa, como si todo lo que la rodeaba provocara en ella una condición de permanente admiración, pero manteniendo el suficiente punto de elegancia como para no llegar a la estupidez. Su tez era mucho más clara, y al igual que su pelo castaño y su figura esbelta pero menuda, herencia de su difunta madre. No era una belleza despampanante, pero sus rasgos, arropados por vestidos caros y complementos caprichosos e igualmente costosos, ayudaban a redondear un conjunto suficientemente atractivo para cualquiera. Especialmente si además, se fijaba en su cuenta corriente.

Draco contempló el panorama desde el umbral del salón, causando en los allí reunidos diferentes sentimientos, mientras a él se le revolvían las tripas. Hans van Kaffman levantó su pesada corpulencia del sillón donde estaba sentado, para salir al encuentro del anfitrión de la casa y sacudir su mano en un apretón tan fuerte, que por un momento Draco no pudo por menos que recordar a Lupin. Victoria elaboró un estudiado sonrojo y una caída de pestañas digna de la mejor escuela de seducción, mientras que los ojos de Narcisa brillaban con la ilusión de estar a punto de conseguir su meta. Ilusión que casi le hizo pasar por alto que el suave pelo de su hijo caía libre sobre sus hombros.

- ¡Mi querido joven, cuánto tiempo! —al estrecho apretón de manos le siguió un contundente golpe en la espalda, que le sacudió a Draco los pulmones— Me alegra comprobar que eres de los míos, el trabajo antes que la devoción

A Draco le salió una sonrisa movida, pero logró recuperar su espalda lo suficiente como para seguir erguido y enfrentar la mirada del hombre que le sobrepasaba al menos medio palmo.

- Lamento no haberme encontrado aquí para recibirles. —mintió con una sonrisa de compromiso.

Y volviéndose hacía la hija del magnate, sentada en el sofá junto a su madre y todavía convenientemente sonrojada, tomó la mano que ésta le tendía y depositó en ella un beso rápido, en el que sus labios tocaron apenas la perfumada piel.

- Un placer volver a verte, Victoria.

La joven sonrió de vuelta, con aprendida timidez y seguidamente intercambió una miradita ruborizada con Narcisa. Draco les dedicó a ambas la mejor de sus sonrisas de salón, pensando que aquella iba a ser una noche muy, muy larga.

Al principio de la cena, no le fue difícil seguir la conversación banal en la que su madre era especialista, en la que incluso van Kaffman se envolvió aunque con tanto entusiasmo como él. Sin embargo, poco a poco el magnate fue llevando la plática hasta su terreno y después del primer plato, Draco se encontró sumergido en una interesante exposición sobre la manufacturación a gran escala de pócimas y brebajes mágicos. Van Kaffman estaba, sin lugar a dudas, muy orgulloso de su negocio y habló sin parar, sin negarse ningún elogio, de sus comienzos, de cómo había solucionado los problemas para elaborar pociones perecederas y de sus planes de expansión. Muy a su pesar, Draco le escuchó fascinado por el tema. De hecho, Pociones siempre había sido su asignatura favorita y todavía le gustaba, de vez en cuando, elaborar por sí mismo alguna poción que necesitaba, en lugar de comprarla.

Mientras Draco le discutía con bastante entusiasmo a van Kaffman la conveniencia de los encantamientos de conservación, especialmente sobre algunas pociones que según él por culpa del hechizo disminuían su eficacia, Narcisa seguía la conversación con igual o mayor entusiasmo del que hacía gala su hijo en ese momento. Había aconsejado acertadamente a Hans por dónde debía entrarle a Draco si quería ganárselo sin demasiada reticencia. Narcisa estaba segura de que los negocios del suizo le irían como anillo al dedo a su hijo y que su corazón, siempre dividido entre finanzas y pociones, le darían el empujón definitivo hacia los brazos de Victoria.

- Como vamos a estar unos días por aquí, —dijo van Kaffman, ya relajado tras la cena, fumándose un habano y degustando un exquisito coñac añejo— tengo curiosidad por saber cómo llevas tus negocios. No me mal interpretes, pero eres muy joven, Draco, y aunque a la vista está que te manejas bastante bien, estoy seguro de que con mi experiencia podría echarte una mano.

- No lo dudo, pero no creo que sea necesario. —rechazó Draco amablemente— Tampoco me gustaría que me mal interpretara, pero no me gusta mezclar… —se entretuvo buscando una palabra que sonara bien— "amistad" con trabajo.

Le echó una mirada de reojo a su madre. Así que unos días por aquí, pensó contrariado. Habría pocas posibilidades de que Harry volviera si esos dos no se marchaban después de Navidad tal como habían creído.

- ¡Oh, vamos, muchacho, hay confianza! —le instó el suizo con unos golpecitos sobre su hombro.

- Soy una persona desconfiada por naturaleza, Hans. No es nada personal, por lo que le ruego que no se ofenda.

El suizo no pudo evitar mirar con mal disimulada contrariedad a su anfitrión, que le sonreía con tanta cortesía como lo había estado haciendo él durante toda la noche.

- ¡Claro que no me ofendes, muchacho! —aparentó— A mí tampoco me gusta que nadie se meta en mis asuntos. ¡Buena política, muchacho, buena política!

Ante el patente malestar del magnate, Narcisa se creyó en la conveniencia de mediar en aquel pequeño rifirrafe, no se fueran a torcer las cosas, a su parecer tan bien encaminadas hasta el momento.

- Disculpa a mi hijo, Hans. —intervino— Siempre ha sido muy suyo. Pero estoy segura de que tenéis demasiadas cosas en común para no acabar compartiendo vuestros puntos de vista en cuestión de negocios durante estos días que pasaréis con nosotros.

- Sabes que me encantaría, madre. —Draco le dirigió a Narcisa una sonrisa con dardo— Lástima que estaré de viaje durante las próximas dos semanas. Y que cuando regrese, ya no estarán aquí. —terminó con cara de pena.

- No me habías dicho nada de eso, querido. —le reprochó ella en un tono más tenso del que pretendía.

- Madre¿desde cuándo te preocupas por mis viajes de negocios? —siguió sonriendo él— Además, estoy seguro de que Victoria estará encantada de que la lleves de compras por Londres. Ya sabes lo negado que soy yo para esas cosas…

Narcisa apretó los labios y dirigió una rápida mirada a van Kaffman, tan sólo para comprobar que, como sospechaba, no parecía muy feliz. La cara desolada de Victoria, hablaba por sí sola.

La cena de Nochebuena en La Madriguera había sido lo suficientemente bulliciosa y entretenida como para que Harry olvidara durante un rato su inquietud por cómo debían estar yendo las cosas en Malfoy Manor. Tras las cena, la familia se reunió alrededor del árbol para el acostumbrado intercambio de regalos. Y aunque los paquetes que ese año cobijaba el abeto de los Wealsely eran bastante escasos, hubo jersey de mamá Weasley para todo el mundo. Sin embargo, había un regalo que a pesar de no ser muy voluminoso, llamaba por sí mismo la atención, envuelto en un precioso papel plateado, con una lazada verde musgo rodeándolo. Lo acompañaba una elegante tarjeta en la que estaba escrito el nombre de Harry, con letra clara y pulcra.

- Estoy segura de que es de Draco, Harry. —le dijo Hermione con entusiasmo, entregándoselo— ¡Ábrelo, vamos!

El joven, sentado en el suelo entre su amiga y Ginny, desenvolvió el paquete sin poder reprimir la emoción de poder tener algo de Draco cerca de él durante aquellos días. Después de pelear un poco con el papel, sus manos nerviosas lograron dejar al descubierto una elegante caja de joyería, que trató de abrir en vano al no encontrar el cierre.

- ¿Me ayudas, Herm? —pidió impaciente.

Su amiga observó unos momentos la cajita y después presionó uno de los lados. El estuche se abrió, para dejarla después sin aliento.

- ¡Dios mío! —murmuró para sacar seguidamente el objeto del estuche para ponerlo en las manos de su amigo— Es un reloj… Y o mucho me equivoco, o es de oro, Harry —añadió boquiabierta.

La atención de la familia Weasley al completo se concentró entonces en el hermoso reloj que Harry sostenía en sus manos, con exclamaciones de admiración y sorpresa.

- ¡Mucho debe tener que hacerse perdonar el hurón! —gruñó Ron, sin embargo.

E inmediatamente un dolorido ¡auch! le hizo adivinar a Harry que alguien, le había hecho saber a su amigo que era un bocazas.

- Póntelo, Harry. —apremió Ginny— ¡Por Morgana, ese precioso!

- ¿Y de qué le sirve si no puede verlo? —gruñó nuevamente Ron, al parecer sin haber escarmentado.

- ¡No seas cazurro, Ronald! —le regañó su novia— Es un reloj para ciegos¿lo ves? —levantó el nítido cristal que protegía la esfera— Harry podrá palpar las manecillas. Algunos incluso tienen hechizos que anuncian las horas con alguna melodía.

El pelirrojo hizo una mueca de fastidio. Ese hurón estaba en todo.

- ¡Y tiene una inscripción, Harry! —notó Ginny mientras éste daba vueltas al reloj entre sus manos.

- "Eres la luz que iluminó mi oscuridad. Draco." —leyó Hermione, emocionada.

- Merlín bendito¿no es hermoso, cariño? —dijo la Sra. Weasley abrazando al joven, todavía aturdido por el costoso regalo y por toda la excitación que había suscitado a su alrededor. Pero sobre todo por la inscripción.

Él sólo le había comprado una corbata. Que había elegido Pansy.

Después, mientras comían dulces y chucherías todavía sentados en el suelo junto al árbol, Hermione ya no pudo seguir reprimiendo las ganas de soltar lo que le había estado carcomiendo desde que Harry había llegado a La Madriguera el día anterior.

- Es por Narcisa¿verdad? —Harry apretó los labios— Os está poniendo las cosas difíciles.

Su amigo dejó exhalar un pequeño bufido y finalmente dijo en tono irónico:

- Le encantaría verme en la cocina, como un elfo más. —y añadió, precavido— Sin menospreciar a los elfos, Herm.

Su amiga frunció el ceño y adoptó una expresión determinada.

- Entonces, si quieres saber mi opinión…

- La va a saber de todas formas. —intervino Ron con sonsonete zampándose, a pesar de su edad, la tercera rana de chocolate.

Harry sonrió. A veces echaba de menos esos momentos.

- … deberías estar a su lado mañana. —continuó ella sin hacer caso— Dejándole solo no estás consiguiendo otra cosa más que ponerle las cosas fáciles a su madre.

- No sé, Herm. Draco ya está soportando suficiente tensión. —dijo— Y, sinceramente, yo también.

- Bueno, —habló su amiga en tono desabrido— entonces deja que esa suiza remilgada y encopetada envuelva a Draco con sus encantos, ayudada por las artimañas de su madre.

Harry suspiró molesto.

- Pansy¿verdad?

- ¿Quién si no? —intervino nuevamente la voz irritada de Ron— ¿Sabías que ahora hasta comen juntas?

- ¡No seas exagerado, Ron! —le reprochó su novia— Sólo hemos tomado un café un par de veces.

- Que peligro… —murmuró Harry para sí, acariciando todavía emocionado su reloj.

- ¿Decías? —preguntó su amiga.

Él negó con la cabeza y siguiendo el ejemplo de su amigo, se llevó a la boca una nueva rana de chocolate.

- Yo mismo te acompaño mañana, si quieres. —se ofreció Ron, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Su novia se le quedó mirando con expresión incrédula, para después esbozar una dulce sonrisa.

- ¿De verdad lo harías, Ronald?

- Claro. —respondió él, desarmado por tan repentina dulzura— Así de paso me aseguro de que el hurón no le haya regalado también un reloj a la tipa esa.

Hermione abrazó a su novio y le besó hasta dejarle sin aire.

- ¡Eh¡Pareja! —se quejó Harry tratando de llamar su atención— ¡Eh¿Podría alguien interesarse por mi opinión?

A media mañana del día de Navidad, un decidido pelirrojo asomaba su pecosa faz en la chimenea del salón principal de la mansión Malfoy. Desierto. Tal como había imaginado Ron siempre, los ricos se levantaban justo a la hora de comer. Cansados de tanto trabajar, pobrecitos. ¡Merlín los maldijera a todos!

- Prueba en la habitación de Draco. —dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Ron renegó bajito y después pronunció de no muy buena gana:

- ¡Habitación de Draco Malfoy en Malfoy Manor!

Contrariamente a lo que esperaba Ron, Draco estaba muy despierto. Cavilando desde hacía horas el repentino interés de van Kaffman por sus negocios y si urdir ese matrimonio, palabra que gracias a Merlín no se había pronunciado la noche anterior, no tendría mucho que ver con que el magnate pudiera meter la zarpa en ellos. Lo primero que haría al día siguiente sería pedirle a Maveric que investigara un poco los de van Kaffman, por si acaso y qué interés podía tener en los suyos. Y lo siguiente, sería hacer la maleta, recoger a Harry y marcharse los dos un par de semanas a la Toscana. Después de todo, podía conectar una de las chimeneas de la mansión italiana con Londres e ir y venir cada día sin ningún problema. Su mirada tropezó entonces con la caja que contenía los gemelos de oro que le habían regalado los van Kaffman la noche anterior, abandonada con desidia sobre el escritorio y se preguntó con fastidio si tendría que ponérselos. Aunque sólo fuera para quedar bien. Pero el poco amigable rostro de un Weasley flotando en su chimenea interrumpió la disyuntiva.

- Conecta tu chimenea a la red, Malfoy. —gruñó Ron— No tengo todo el día.

- Feliz Navidad para ti también, Weasely. —le saludó Draco con ironía.

La comadreja sólo traía cara de malhumor así que, aunque sorprendido, no creyó que se tratara de nada grave relacionado con Harry. Seguramente sólo quería desearle feliz Navidad.  
En lugar de responder a los buenos deseos navideños de Draco, el pelirrojo volvió ligeramente la cabeza, hablando con alguien a su espalda.

- De verdad, Harry¿qué le ves?

La cabeza de Ron dio una pequeña sacudida, como si alguien le hubiera dado un pescozón.

- ¡Ya te vale, Herm¡Sólo era una forma de hablar!

El corazón de Draco dio un vuelco cuando segundos después, Weasley salía de su chimenea acompañando a Harry, con su bolsa de viaje en la mano.

- Bueno amigo, aquí te dejo. —se despidió Ron— Si te entran ganas de volver, ya sabes, sólo asoma la cabeza a nuestra chimenea y vendré a buscarte.

- Gracias Ron.

Ron se volvió entonces hacia Draco y esbozó algo muy parecido a una sonrisa.

- Feliz Navidad, Malfoy. —y con un ligero gesto de cabeza en dirección a Harry, añadió— Me lo cuidas.

Apenas un segundo después de que Weasley desapareciera por la chimenea, Harry fue rodeado por unos brazos impacientes y unos labios ansiosos de los suyos.

- ¿Me has echado de menos? —preguntó Harry sin poder evitar sonreír su satisfacción por el recibimiento.

- No debería hacerte ni caso. —le reprendió Draco sin apenas despegar los labios de su piel— Por tu culpa ayer tuve la cena de Nochebuena más horrorosa de toda mi vida.

- Pero hoy enfrentaremos la comida de Navidad juntos. —le reconfortó el moreno, decidido a la fuerza por sus amigos— ¿Sabes? —continuó dispuesto a hacerse perdonar alimentando un poquito su ego— Hermione me echó una bronca de mil demonios por haberte dejado solo.

- Esa chica empieza a caerme bien. —ronroneó el rubio, sin dejar de besarle.

- ¿A qué hora comemos? —preguntó Harry a quien las apasionadas atenciones que recibía ya le estaban haciendo bullir ciertas ideas en la cabeza.

Draco sonrió sobre su mejilla.

- ¿Qué hora es ahora?

Harry también sonrió.

- Mmmm… déjame comprobarlo.

Abrió con gran ceremonia la esfera del reloj que llevaba en su muñeca y palpó las manecillas.

- Diez y media, más o menos. —y preguntó en tono provocador— ¿Crees que tendremos tiempo para que te "ilumine" un rato?

- ¡Dioses, cómo te he echado de menos!—gimió Draco devorando la ansiada boca como si en lugar de dos días llevara dos meses sin poder besarla.

Y de pronto se detuvo, como si de repente se hubiera acordado de algo muy importante. En sus ojos chispeó un brillo malicioso.

- Aunque antes debo arreglar un par de cosas.

Y dándole un rápido beso, dejó a un Harry muy desconcertado en medio de la habitación, mientras él tomaba un puñado de polvos floo de la repisa de la chimenea, dispuesto a igualar fuerzas.

Cuando Narcisa pasó revista al comedor, una vez los elfos hubieron hecho su trabajo, frunció con delicadeza el ceño y volvió a repasar la mesa. Victoria y su padre, Zabini y Parkinson, Theodore, cuya presencia no acababa de entender irritaba tanto a su hijo, Richard Maveric con su esposa y su hija soltera, Goyle con su novia y el inseparable Crabbe. Y por supuesto el Ministro Scrimgeour con su esposa y sus dos hijos, dos adolescentes que esperaba no causaran demasiados problemas. Bien, si no se había olvidado de sumar, junto con Draco y ella eran diecisiete comensales a la mesa. Sin embargo, había veinticinco servicios.

- ¡Puky! —llamó, a un tris de perder los nervios ya que era casi la una, hora en que los invitados que estaban tomando un aperitivo en el salón, pasarían al comedor.

Aparte de que Draco, todavía no había dado señales de vida, por más que había enviado a buscarlo más de veinte veces ya. Casi tantas como Victoria van Kaffman había preguntado por él.

- ¡Oh, aquí estás elfo estúpido! —gruñó la dama, perdiendo por unos instantes su siempre fría compostura— Arregla inmediatamente esta mesa. Te has equivocado al poner los servicios.

- No, ama. —respondió el elfo, bajando las orejas— He seguido las instrucciones que me ha dado el amo Draco.

Los azules ojos de Narcisa empequeñecieron un poco más.

- ¿Draco te lo ha ordenado?

- Si, ama.

Bien, tal vez su hijo había decidido invitar a unos cuantos amigos más en el último momento. Aunque no le agradaba que no la hubiera consultado antes.  
Un rumor de voces acercándose le indicaron que los invitados estaban por entrar en el comedor.

- ¡Más te vale que no te hayas equivocado, Puky! —amenazó apresuradamente para volverse a continuación y exclamar— Ah, mi querido Rufus, vengan conmigo por favor.

El inmenso comedor destinado a recepciones especiales, fue llenándose poco a poco con la animada conversación de los invitados, la mayoría todavía con las copas del aperitivo que habían estado tomando, en su mano. Narcisa localizó por fin, aliviada, la rubia cabeza de su hijo y cuando iba a dar un paso hacia él para recriminarle su ausencia durante toda la mañana, se detuvo en seco. Draco llevaba a Potter de la mano. Y estaba a punto de descubrir que ese no iba a ser el último sobresalto que iba a recibir ese día.

Para horror de Narcisa Malfoy, nacida Black, sangre pura donde las haya, dechado de elegancia y buenos modales, reina del glamour y de la belleza en su momento, por su exquisito comedor empezaron a desfilar un montón de sonrientes pelirrojos, enfundados en sus mejores galas. Su horror se convirtió en pánico cuando Molly Weasley se atrevió a saludarla y agradecerle su amable invitación, así como desearle una feliz Navidad.

- ¡Me alegro de verte, Harry! —exclamó el Ministro, entusiasmado de poder estrujar al héroe— Te echamos de menos el pasado verano.

Harry trató de no ahogarse dentro del abrazo de Scrimgeour.

- Bueno, —resolló el joven, a quien Draco se apresuró a rescatar— no me encontraba en Londres en ese momento. —se excusó.

Mientras él y Harry hablaban unos minutos con el Ministro y su familia, Draco observó de reojo a su madre, pálida y rígida junto a van Kaffman y su hija, todavía en shock después de estrechar la mano y recibir un montón de buenos deseos de todos y cada uno de los miembros de la pelirroja familia.

- ¡Oh, qué poca educación la mía! —se lamentó un segundo después, tomando nuevamente a Harry de la mano para llevarle junto al pequeño grupo— Harry, permíteme presentarse a Hans van Kaffman y a su encantadora hija Victoria.

- Hemos oído hablar mucho de usted, Sr. Potter. —saludó van Kaffman estrechando la mano del moreno con un fuerte apretón.

Víctoria se limitó a hacer un leve gesto con la cabeza, con expresión de aprensiva, como si la ceguera pudiera contagiarse.

- Encantado de conocerle. —respondió Harry educadamente.

Y antes de que la situación se hiciera más incómoda, llegó el Ministro de Magia al rescate, llenando de alabanzas a Harry hasta hacerle enrojecer. Hans van Kaffman observó detenidamente al joven ciego, sin pasar por alto el detalle de que Draco no había soltado todavía su mano, preguntándose si Narcisa, incluso él mismo, no habrían menospreciado el poder que Potter tenía sobre el joven Malfoy. Y aunque aparentaba que le abrumaba más que otra cosa, Potter parecía contar también con la entusiástica estima del Ministro de Magia inglés, y supuso que por extensión, de la mayoría de la sociedad mágica. Ciego o no, era un héroe, tuvo que recordarse. El Héroe.

Una sonriente Pansy se acercó al grupo.

- ¿Puedo robártelo un momento? —preguntó a Draco tomando a Harry del brazo.

Victoria la bañó con una mirada demoledora. Seguramente porque la palabra "robártelo" que Pansy había elegido cuidadosamente, insinuaba claramente a quién pertenecía el afecto de Draco. Y también porque Pansy le caía rematadamente mal. Sentimiento mutuo, por otra parte.

Cuando unos minutos después se sentaban a la mesa, a la heredera van Kaffman se la llevaban todos los demonios al comprobar que era ese Potter quien gozaba del lugar de privilegio a la derecha de Draco, en la cabecera de la mesa, el mismo que había ocupado ella la noche anterior y había esperado seguir ocupando. Su escasez de luces le dificultaba todavía mucho más llegar a comprender cómo Draco podía preferir a un ciego antes que a ella.

De repente, un alboroto de exclamaciones y risas (las carcajadas provenían especialmente de la parte pelirroja de la mesa), llamaron la atención de todos sobre Theodore Nott. Unas hermosas letras, impresas en rojo brillante, resplandecían en su frente, desafiando la etiqueta y el buen gusto.

- ¿Qué diablos lleva escrito? —preguntó Draco intrigado, que al encontrarse al otro extremo de la mesa no acababa de leer la palabra con claridad.

Harry se inclinó un poco hacia su compañero y susurró con malicia:

- Pone, C A P U L L O.

Draco soltó una carcajada que se ganó una indignada mirada de su madre, quien trataba por todos los medios de hacer desaparecer la vergonzosa palabra de la frente de su furioso invitado.

- No es que haya sido idea mía… —siguió susurrando Harry con cara de ángel—...aunque debo confesarme autor material de la fechoría. Pansy sólo tuvo que dirigir mi varita.

- ¡Merlín bendito, Pansy! —exclamó Blaise ahogando una carcajada.

Su novia le dirigió una sonrisa de total inocencia. Después miró a Draco y en un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto como para que Victoria van Kaffman la oyera dijo:

- Bonita corbata, Draco. ¿Dónde la has comprado?

Su rubio amigo le dirigió una mirada risueña, mientras alisaba delicadamente su corbata con la sonrisa de un niño travieso que ha logrado salirse con la suya.

- Regalo de Harry.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notas del Autor:** **Disclaimer:** Ya me gustaría, pero a parte de los personajes que han surgido de mi imaginación los demás no son míos.

**CAPITULO IX**

Conociéndole, era poco probable que Draco Malfoy desistiera de su empecinamiento con Potter. Y, aunque nunca habían sido íntimos, compartir habitación durante siete años en Hogwarts obligaba a acabar conociendo a los compañeros que hubieran tocado en suerte, por poco interés que se tuviera en ello. Theodore siempre se había sentido desplazado en aquel pequeño grupo. Al Príncipe no se le podía llevar la contraria sin que Crabbe y Goyle gruñeran su advertencia como buenos perros guardianes; Zabini, el amigo del alma, tenía un lugar de privilegio a su lado y era el único al que Malfoy escuchaba. Aparte de Parkinson. Nott nunca tuvo un papel definido en aquella habitación de cinco, que perfectamente podría haber sido de cuatro, puesto que la mayor parte de las veces fue ignorado. Ya por aquel entonces Theodore era un muchacho ambicioso con una gran necesidad de reconocimiento. Los Malfoy eran poderosos y socialmente influyentes. Y él hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible por poder ganarse el favor del Príncipe de Slytherin. Pero nunca lo tuvo. No fue más que uno de los tantos que tuvo que inclinarse ante él y sus caprichos. Ahora, parecía que Potter no era ningún antojo.

Theodore había oído rumores a finales de sexto. Cuando Parkinson, quien parecía la pareja ideal e inseparable de Malfoy, había decantado sus preferencias hacia Zabini. Y al Príncipe no sólo no le había molestado si no que pareció sentirse la mar de feliz por sus dos amigos. Un Malfoy no era persona que se dejara engañar o abandonar, por lo que Nott dedujo que la relación de Pansy con Draco jamás había sido la que todos pensaban. Así que si las inclinaciones de Malfoy eran las que parecían, también era más que probable que estuviera realmente enamorado de Potter, por increíble que pareciera. Una persona generalmente fría y cabal como él, jamás se habría atrevido a montar el número del día de Navidad sin una buena razón. Con esas mismas palabras se lo había dicho van Kaffman.

El magnate estaba ofendido. Y no era para menos. Su hijita inconsolablemente herida. Y dado que había sido evidente que la Sra. Malfoy no tenía ningún tipo de ascendiente sobre su descarriado hijo, el suizo estaba muy enojado porque su sueño de unir dos apellidos como van Kaffman y Malfoy se había desvanecido después de perseguirlo durante tanto tiempo. Sus quimeras imperialistas habían muerto cuando Victoria había sido rechazada tan inaprensiblemente a favor de alguien que, por muy héroe que fuera, no dejaba de ser más que un mestizo. Y que, además, jamás le podría dar un heredero al linaje Malfoy.

Pero no todo estaba perdido, le había asegurado Theodore. Si se lo permitía, él personalmente se encargaría de devolver aquel suculento pez al cesto. Y su hermosa, elegante y rica hija, tendría el marido rico, elegante y también hermoso, que se merecía.  
Además, conseguir desbaratar aquella inadecuada pareja se había convertido para Theodore en algo personal. Muy personal. Tanto como lograr que aquellas infames letras acabaran de desaparecer por completo de su frente.

Desde que Lou le había dado el visto bueno, Harry no perdía ocasión para salir él solo a pasear o a hacer algún pequeño encargo, para probarse a sí mismo más que a nadie, que podía hacerlo. Al principio, Draco se había sentido bastante nervioso por saberle deambulando por ahí solo, sin ninguna ayuda. Incluso le había seguido en un par de ocasiones para quedarse tranquilo y le había pedido a Pansy que hiciera lo mismo otras tantas. Aunque Lou le hubiera asegurado que no debía temer por él. Que era perfectamente capaz de moverse sin ayuda de nadie y encontrar el camino de vuelta a casa sin ningún problema. En realidad, su labor con Harry, prácticamente había terminado. Ya no había nada más que pudiera enseñarle.

Y Draco sabía que poder escabullirse de la mansión era un alivio para su compañero. Narcisa estaba intratable desde Navidad y con pocas intenciones de abandonar la residencia Malfoy. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, había intentando mantener una conversación civilizada con ella y hacerle entender una vez más sus sentimientos, pero había resultado inútil. En un arrebato, Narcisa le había dicho que sólo volvería a ser su hijo en el momento que diera el Sí ante el mago que celebrara su matrimonio. Hasta entonces, y mientras se dedicara a buscarle la ruina a la familia, no era necesario que volviera a dirigirle la palabra.

Enero transcurría más rápido de lo que Draco hubiera deseado, sin haber tomado todavía una decisión definitiva. En más de una ocasión se había planteado confesar a Harry toda la verdad. Pero perder la sonrisa y la felicidad que ahora asomaba a ese rostro a pesar de su ceguera no entraba dentro de sus propósitos. Deseaba seguir oyendo, por ejemplo, sus gritos de entusiasmo cuando bajaban en picado con su escoba o Draco se atrevía con alguna que otra pirueta no demasiado peligrosa. Porque Harry había aprendido a pegarse a su cuerpo de tal forma que cuando volaban, los dos eran uno. Como lo eran en la cama, donde el entusiasmo se convertía en súplica de amante ansioso por ser saciado.

Por su parte, Richard Maveric no dejaba de mandarle lechuzas con nombres y fotos de posibles candidatas con gran tenacidad, recordándole con cada una de ellas que el tiempo no se detenía y se hacía necesaria una decisión. Y en esos momentos, agradecía que Harry fuera ciego, porque más de una vez el moreno se encontraba en su despacho cuando una nueva foto llegaba a sus manos. Después, se sentía culpable por haber tenido ese pensamiento.  
En su fuero interno, Draco sabía que la decisión estaba tomada desde hacía tiempo, aunque se resistía a materializarla por una mera cuestión de orgullo, apurando las semanas en espera de que apareciera ante sus ojos la solución milagrosa. No es que fueran a morirse de hambre, ni mucho menos. Y, a pesar de todo, tampoco dejaría a su madre en la miseria. Nadie podía ser tan estúpido como para pensar que un Malfoy pudiera ser tan poco previsor. Pero no se resignaba a que le arrebataran todo lo que le correspondía por nacimiento, sólo porque la pareja que había elegido, evidentemente, no podía darle un heredero.

Encerrado una mañana más en su despacho, Draco trabajaba preparando el terreno para lo que, a pesar de todo, sabía sería inevitable. Cerrando asuntos y atando cabos. Enfrascado en sus números y sus maquinaciones, se sorprendió cuando el reloj de péndulo dio la una. Sin darle tiempo a preguntarse si Harry ya habría regresado, Puky apareció en el silencioso estudio para anunciarle que había un hombre pelirrojo en la entrada que necesitaba verle con urgencia. Apenas unos segundos tardó en relacionar al pelirrojo, que no podía ser otro que Weasley, con la ausencia de Harry y salió de su despacho prácticamente a la carrera.

Un sudoroso Ron le esperaba en el vestíbulo, sin parar de manosear con impaciencia la túnica de auror que sostenía entre las manos.

- Harry ha tenido un accidente. —dijo tan pronto vio asomar a Draco por la puerta— Le ha atropellado un coche.

Draco llegó al hospital muggle donde habían llevado a su compañero a través de un portal oficial que Ron, como auror, pudo abrir y que les dejó bastante cerca del edificio. Hermione les estaba esperando delante de la puerta del servicio de urgencias. Había sido gracias a la chapa que Harry a regañadientes había consentido finalmente en grabar y llevar, que el hospital había podido llamar a su amiga y ésta a su vez, avisar a Ron.

- ¿Dónde está? —preguntó Draco muerto de angustia, maldiciendo a Lou y sus ideas sobre la seguridad de un ciego andando solo por calles llenas de coches y otros peligros.

- Tranquilízate Malfoy, gracias a Dios no ha sido mucho. —le calmó ella— He estado con él hasta ahora, pero acaban de llevárselo para hacerle unas radiografías.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó mientras Hermione les conducía hasta la sala de espera.

- El coche le ha golpeado de lado y ha dado algunos tumbos. —explicó la castaña— Tiene algunos rasguños y contusiones, pero el médico me ha dicho que no son importantes. Pero como ha perdido unos momentos el conocimiento al golpear contra el bordillo, ahora están comprobando que todo esté bien antes de dejarle marchar a casa.

- ¡Dioses! Juro que es la última vez que sale solo. —Draco estaba de un furioso aterrado— Se lo dije a la maldita terapeuta. No, me dijo, no hay de qué preocuparse, Harry es perfectamente capaz de salir y volver a casa sin ayuda. Pienso mandarle un howler en cuanto llegue a casa y me va a oír. ¡Vaya si me va a oír!

- Malfoy, —dijo Ron, bajando la voz— esto está lleno de muggles, y estamos llamando la atención.

El rubio miró a su alrededor y vio que, efectivamente, los ojos de la mayoría de personas sentadas en la sala de espera estaban fijos en ellos A regañadientes, se dejó conducir por el pelirrojo hasta una hilera de sillas de plástico y tomaron asiento.

- ¿Y el conductor? —preguntó Ron, todavía en voz baja.

- Se dio a la fuga¿podéis creerlo? —respondió Hermione enojada— Una enfermera me ha dicho que, por desgracia, a veces pasa y es bastante difícil poder detenerle después.

- ¡Muggles inútiles! —refunfuñó Draco sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

Ron y Hermione se miraron. ¿Aquel manojo de nervios era el frío, impasible y arrogante Draco Malfoy que ellos conocían?

Cuarenta minutos más tarde, Harry aparecía en la sala de espera acompañado por el doctor que le había atendido, quien les entregó el informe médico y les dio las explicaciones oportunas, tranquilizándoles sobre el estado del paciente. Si Ron y Hermione pensaban que ya lo habían visto todo, se equivocaban.

- ¿Estás bien, cariño? —preguntó Draco.

Harry asintió. Ron parpadeó un par de veces, con la boca abierta, sin terminar de encajar todavía dentro de sus parámetros a Malfoy llamándole cariño a nadie. Observó como el rubio repasaba con cuidado las heridas que estaban a la vista. La mejilla rasguñada, un chichón que se elevaba por encima de la ceja izquierda del Gryffindor, su mano izquierda, igualmente raspada. El pantalón estaba roto a la altura de la rodilla y a través del agujero se podía ver también una herida, amarillenta por el yodo con el que había sido tratada.

- ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó con calma, como si jamás hubiera estado nervioso.

- No sé, creo que alguien me empujó cuando iba a llegar a la acera… —Harry parecía no estar muy seguro— …todo ocurrió muy deprisa…

- Bien, ya pasó. —tomó con cuidado el mentón del moreno y le besó suavemente en los labios— Ahora te llevaré a San Mungo. Quiero que la Mb. Arashi te eche un vistazo.

Definitivamente, un Malfoy tierno tampoco estaba dentro de los esquemas del pelirrojo. Hermione le hizo cerrar la boca de un codazo.

- No es necesario, de verdad. —se negó Harry- Estoy bien, Draco.

- Sólo para estar tranquilos. —insistió Malfoy mientras el Gryffindor seguía negando con la cabeza— Vale, para que yo esté tranquilo. —admitió— No me fío de los muggles, ya lo sabes.

Entonces Harry asintió dócilmente, mientras su mano buscaba el rostro de Draco.

- Gracias, Herm. —dijo después, extendiendo su mano al aire.

La castaña la tomó y también la colocó en su rostro. Lo mismo hizo Ron. Harry sonrió al notar la sudorosa piel del pelirrojo.

- Así que tú también estás aquí. —le dijo, feliz de tener también a sus amigos a su lado— No le digáis nada de esto a Remus¿vale? —pidió a continuación— No hace falta angustiarle cuando todo ha pasado ya.

Tres Horas después Harry y Draco llegaban por fin a la mansión. Éste último con la tranquilidad de que el Gryffindor estaba bien, después de haber sido examinado exhaustivamente por la Mb. Arashi.  
Tras dejar a Harry en su habitación descansando, Draco volvió a su despacho dispuesto a cumplir su promesa de mandarle un howler a Lou. Un sobre no demasiado grande esperaba encima de su mesa. No llevaba remitente. Imaginó que había llegado en su ausencia y que uno de los elfos, seguramente Puky lo había dejado allí. Lo abrió intrigado. De su interior extrajo una hoja de pergamino en la que apenas había escritas tres frases, con una pluma de no muy buen calidad a juzgar por los chorretones de tinta que salpicaban el papel aquí y allá.

_Asegúrese de tomar la decisión correcta, Sr. Malfoy. La próxima vez, ese ciego mestizo no tendrá tanta suerte. Lo de esta mañana sólo ha sido un aviso._

Draco se quedó helado, mirando fijamente el pergamino que tenía en la mano, releyéndolo de nuevo para asegurarse de que realmente había entendido bien. Su rostro palideció de rabia y miedo. _Creo que alguien me empujó_, habían sido las palabras de Harry. Y el automóvil se había dado a la fuga. Tenían que haber estado vigilando a Harry. Siguiéndole desde Merlín sabría cuando, hasta encontrar el momento oportuno para actuar. ¡Dioses¡No le habían matado porque no habían querido! Un estremecimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo. Podían haberle matado, se repitió mentalmente una vez más, mientras pasaba nerviosamente la mano por su pelo. Y según la nota que tenía en la mano, no descartaban hacerlo si él no tomaba la decisión _correcta_. Un montón de ideas cruzaron atropelladamente por su cabeza. Tenía que averiguar quién había mandado aquel escrito. Y tomar medidas. La primera, que Harry no volvería a salir de Malfoy Manor aunque tuviera que atarlo a la pata de la cama.

Aquella misma tarde, con la única certeza de que el preocupante mensaje había llegado vía lechuza después de que él se hubiera ido, Draco visitó a su abogado.

- ¿Qué piensas? —le preguntó.

El abogado se acarició la barbilla, pensativo, sopesando su respuesta.

- Soy un sangre pura, de lo contrario tu padre jamás hubiera dejado sus asuntos en mis manos. —respondió tras meditarlo unos instantes— Y no es difícil reconocer en esto la mano de alguien que también lo es. —alzó el pergamino que Draco le había entregado.

El joven asintió en silencio.

- Esta paz es mucho más frágil de lo que pueda parecer. —continuó— Hay mucho resentimiento sumergido, que no puede salir a la superficie porque ahora no es políticamente correcto. Por ambas partes. —aclaró.

Maveric volvió a leer la nota que tenía sobre su mesa, negando imperceptiblemente con la cabeza.

- La comunidad mágica justo empieza a recuperarse. ¿Y gracias a quién? A los descendientes de todos contra los que estuvo luchando durante tantos años. —Draco iba a decir algo pero Maveric le detuvo— Magos y brujas que han perdido tanto en esta desgraciada guerra no perdonan que sean ellos los que les estén tendiendo ahora la mano. Seguramente, lo consideran humillante e injusto. Y no te engañes, Draco, también hay mucho resentimiento por parte de quienes consideran que si no eres sangre limpia, no tienes derecho a ejercer la magia. Muchos que sonríen de frente y maldecirían cuando les das la espalda si pudieran. Los dos conocemos a más de uno.

Draco asintió y sus mandíbulas se apretaron pensando en Theodore Nott.

- Pero no todos. —dijo.

- Es cierto, no todos. —reconoció el abogado— Pero no hacen falta demasiados para alterar el débil equilibrio que todavía tenemos.

- Toda esta disertación ha estado muy bien. —reconoció Draco— Pero no me has dicho nada que no supiera ya. ¿A dónde quieres ir a parar?

Maveric enfrentó los grises ojos de su cliente, en ese momento tan fríos y acerados como habían sido los de su padre. A veces, Draco se parecía más a él de lo que el propio joven adivinaba o le gustaría.

- Al Sr. Potter.

Draco se removió en su asiento, incómodo. En su mirada había un claro aviso a Maveric de que más le valía tener cuidado con lo que fuera a decir.

- Convendrás conmigo en que, a pesar de ser el gran héroe para unos, es sin duda el más odiado para otros. Él acabó con el Señor Oscuro y junto a éste, cayeron la mayoría de sus partidarios, muertos o encarcelados de por vida, que para el caso es lo mismo. Potter no sólo terminó con un mago tenebroso, sino con una forma de vida, con unos ideales y con las aspiraciones de dominación y poder de cuantos le seguían. Cuando el Señor Oscuro murió, murieron las esperanzas de volver a una sociedad mágica pura, pero hermética, en la que no tendrían cabida ni mestizos ni sangres sucias.

- Dicen las malas lenguas que Señor Oscuro era mestizo. —apuntó Draco con sarcasmo.

- Ahora ya no importa. —dijo Maveric encogiéndose de hombros— Lo que si importa, es que un sangre pura como tú, de una familia antigua y respetada, hijo de quien fue mano derecha del Lord, se exhibe al lado de Potter, permitiendo adivinar una relación que va más allá de una de las altruistas obras benéficas de ese alegre grupo de herederos del que, todo el mundo piensa, tú formas parte.

- Richard…

- ¿Te has detenido a pensar que van Kaffman es un sangre pura también¿Te has detenido a pensar en la ofensa que inflingiste a su hija y a él mismo sentando a Potter a tu lado el día de Navidad?

- Richard, no sigas… —hizo ademán de levantarse.

Pero el abogado puso una mano en el hombro del joven y se lo impidió.

- No, Draco, vas a escucharme. Vas a escuchar las consecuencias que está acarreando todo esto.

Durante unos segundos, Maveric creyó que Draco iba a levantarse de todas formas y mandarle al infierno. Pero tras una ligera vacilación, el joven volvió a acomodarse en su sillón. Eso sí, con cara de pocos amigos.

- Personalmente, no tengo nada en contra del Sr. Potter. —reconoció— Pero estoy seguro de que a muchos les disgusta vuestra relación, Draco. No podría afirmar que van Kaffman pueda estar detrás de esa nota. Es demasiado listo y poderoso como para ponerse en evidencia. Pero lo que si puedo confirmar es que está más que interesado en tenerte como yerno. Y es también un hombre de muchos recursos. —el abogado abrió los brazos en un gesto de impotencia— O puede tratarse de cualquiera que no puede soportar verte mezclado con un mestizo como Potter, que además es el héroe que hundió su forma de vida.

Draco siguió con la vista fija en él, sumido en un helado mutismo.

- ¿Qué has averiguado de van Kaffman? —preguntó finalmente.

- No mucho. —admitió el abogado— Tendrás que darme un poco más de tiempo.

Pero Draco empezaba a tener la sensación de que si algo no tenía, era tiempo.

Desde el accidente, Draco estaba insoportable y Harry se sentía agobiado. Había tenido que conformarse a no poder salir solo, esperando con paciencia a que al rubio se le pasara la obsesión por su seguridad y la desmesurada protección a la que le sometía. Después de todo, no había sido para tanto. Unos cuantos rasguños, nada más. Podía pasarle a cualquiera, incluso a alguien con visión perfecta. Desgraciadamente, cada día había un montón de atropellos en Londres y ninguna de las víctimas era ciega. No se cansaba de decirle que sólo había sido cuestión de mala suerte. Pero Draco no atendía a razones.

- ¿Todo bien, Harry? —preguntó Pansy.

- Aja. —el pequeño que tenía en sus rodillas pataleó un poquito, pero el Gryffindor le tenía bien sujeto— Espero que no tarde en dormirse.

Al principio, cuando había empezado a acompañar a Hermione al hogar infantil se había sentido incómodo y fuera de lugar. ¿Qué se suponía que podía hacer él allí? Lo único que podía oír eran llantinas y correteos de pies pequeños e impacientes. Y, sinceramente, eso le ponía muy nervioso. Sin embargo, Hermione no le había hecho el menor caso, ignorando sus protestas. Y cuando Pansy se había unido a ella, poco después de que empezaran a frecuentarse gracias a la ocurrencia de Draco de hablar con Remus, ya no había tenido manera de escapar.

No dejaba de sorprenderle la tenacidad de ambas jóvenes en acudir a su cita semanal con el hogar infantil. Después de todo, no hacía falta verlas para saber que ninguna de las dos era un dechado de paciencia; era suficiente con lo que Harry podía oír. Buena voluntad sí ponían, no lo iba a negar. Pero había llegado a la conclusión que para enfrentarse a llantos, protestas, gritos, papillas y pañales, hacía falta más templanza que para hacerlo a un escuadrón de mortífagos.

Después de semanas de quedarse sentado en un rincón oyendo el guirigay y esperando a que llegara la hora de irse, un día Hermione le había colocado en el regazo a dos pequeñas fieras de no más de cinco años.

- _Este es Harry Potter._ —la había escuchado decir muy enojada— _El que castigó al mago malo. Así que si alguno de los dos se atreve a hacerle enfadar, no quiero ni pensar en lo que os pueda hacer._

- _¡Herm! —había exclamado él, ofendido._

- _Lo siento, Harry. Estoy desesperada. ¡Como se muevan, te juro que los petrifico a los dos!_

Después, en vista de que esos dos granujillas iban a parar a su rincón jueves sí y jueves también y harto de ser considerado una especie de castigo para niños revoltosos, decidió que al menos tenía que encontrar una manera de entretenerse. Él y sus fierecillas. Así que le pidió a Draco que la próxima vez que fuera a Frankfurt a comprarle libros le trajera algunos cuentos infantiles. A él nunca le habían contado un cuento, aunque Dudley tenía muchos y sabía que tía Petunia se los leía de pequeño antes de dormir. Por lo tanto, Harry se sentía bastante perdido en el tema. Había escuchado los que le había traído Draco hasta aprendérselos de memoria, aguantando con paciencia la guasa de su compañero durante el proceso, unas veces con más disposición que otras.

- _Yo quería ser auror¿sabes?_ —le había dicho en una ocasión con resentimiento, una noche que Draco jugueteaba con él en la cama, pidiendo que le contara un cuento para dormirse— _¡Pero ya ves¡Nunca planeé acabar contando cuentos y soportando las burlas de quien "se supone" me quiere tanto!_

- _Vamos, no te enfades, yo no me burlo, Harry._ —había asegurado Draco intentando besarle— _Si lo encuentro adorable…_

- _¡Vete a la mierda, Draco!_ —le había contestado de mal humor.

- _Me has mandado a la mierda ya tres veces, amor._

- _¡Pues no te busques una cuarta!_

Después de que Draco agotara las existencias de la tienda especializada en Frankfurt, Harry se había dado cuenta de que en el mundo mágico se habían escrito muchos tratados sobre hechizos y maldiciones, que incluso había libros que mordían, o leyendas sobre criaturas mágicas, pero pocas historias verdaderamente para niños. Así que no le quedó más remedio que recurrir al mundo muggle.

- _¿Qué quieres aprender qué?_ —le había preguntado Draco, intrigado.

- _Braille, Draco. Es un código que representa las letras mediante puntitos en relieve y se reconocen con los dedos. Sirve para leer._ —y añadió para fastidiar— _Lo inventó un muggle francés._

Casi pudo sentir como Draco fruncía el ceño.

- _¿Y para qué necesitas eso¡Nuestros libros hablan!_

Él había dejado escapar un suspiro de pura resignación.

- _Ya sé que los muggles no te gustan demasiado, Draco. Pero yo me crié entre ellos y no me gustaría tener que renunciar también a eso. Además, estoy a punto de terminar con Lou y tendré mucho más tiempo libre del que ya tengo._

Pudo haber añadido, _cuanto más lejos de tu madre, mejor._ Pero prefirió no echar más leña al fuego. Hermione le había encontrado un centro especializado y le había inscrito. Así que ahora los martes, aprendía a leer y a escribir en Braille. Y los jueves, domaba fierecillas a base de cuentos en el hogar infantil. Lunes y miércoles, para no ser menos, Pansy le llevaba de tourneé por los comedores sociales que ella patrocinaba. Y por primera vez, Harry empezó a pensar que podía hacer algo más que haber aprendido a no tropezar con los muebles. Si no hubiera sido por la presencia de Narcisa y lo maniático que estaba Draco últimamente, casi hubiera dicho que era feliz.

A pesar del accidente, Harry no podía acabar de entender aquella especie de paranoia que parecía atacar a Draco cada vez que le decía que tenía intención de salir; cosa que ya no podía ocurrírsele hacer si no era acompañado de alguien.

Todavía no se había atrevido a explicarle la propuesta que le había hecho Lou…

- ¿Sr. Potter?

Harry levantó la cabeza en dirección a la voz, rogando para que el pequeño en su regazo no despertara… otra vez.

- ¿Sí?

- Le agradecería que entregara esto al Sr. Malfoy. —la mujer puso un sobre en su mano— Es el presupuesto que nos pidió para las reformas del comedor de los niños.

Sorprendido, Harry guardó el sobre en su bolsillo. Draco no le había mencionado que pensara colaborar con el hogar infantil.

- Se lo daré. Gracias.

- Gracias a usted, Sr. Potter.

Llegó a la mansión a través de la chimenea del pequeño salón adyacente al comedor, acompañado de Pansy. Ya casi nunca utilizaba la del salón principal, porque Narcisa solía pasar muchas horas allí y prefería no tener el "placer" de tropezar con ella. Se encaminó hacia el despacho de Draco, seguro de que todavía le encontraría trabajando, dispuesto a arrancarle de sus números y proponerle un paseo en escoba a pesar del frío. Para algo se habían inventado los hechizos calefactores. Draco trabajaba demasiado últimamente. Un apagado rumor de voces a través de la puerta le indicó que su compañero no estaba solo y dudó si entrar. Finalmente se decidió por llamar, anunciando su presencia.

Cuando Potter entró en el despacho, Maveric no pudo dejar de notar la cálida sonrisa de Draco. Igual a la que le había visto el día de Navidad. Y sólo pudo pensar que era una lástima que las cosas fueran tan difíciles.

- Me han dado una carta para ti. —oyó que decía Potter.

- ¿Hemos terminado, Richard? —preguntó Draco mientras abría distraídamente el sobre.

- Sí. Si vienes mañana por la tarde a mi despacho, ya tendré la documentación preparada para firmar. ¿Qué te parece sobre las cuatro? —el abogado empezó a recoger sus papeles y a colocarlos en su portafolios mientras esperaba la respuesta— ¿Draco?

Apoyado con ambas manos sobre la mesa, Draco lucía pálido y trastornado.

- Sí, a las cuatro estará bien. —dijo finalmente, mientras le alargaba una pequeña hoja de pergamino que Maveric supuso había salido del sobre que Potter acababa de entregarle.

En él, había una única y amenazadora frase escrita.

_¿Se da cuenta de lo fácil que es llegar hasta él, Sr. Malfoy?_

Ambos hombres se miraron. Draco con temor. Maveric con preocupación.

- ¿Quién te ha dado el sobre, Harry? —preguntó Draco, sin que su tono de voz permitiera que el mago ciego pudiera adivinar su estado de ánimo en ese momento.

- Una mujer del hogar infantil. —respondió éste tranquilamente. Después sonrió— No me habías dicho que pensabas costear las obras del comedor.

- Bueno, lo estoy considerando… —su mirada se dirigió a Maveric nuevamente— Me gustaría hablar con ella… ¿la reconociste por la voz?

- No, —negó— de todas formas no conozco a todo el mundo. —inmediatamente, extrañado, preguntó —Además¿no hablaste tú ya con ella primero?

- En realidad fue Richard. —improvisó el rubio.

- No te preocupes, Draco. —intervino el abogado, siguiéndole la corriente— Yo me ocuparé de esto.

Sin poder darle una razón consistente que le convenciera, Draco seguía siendo incapaz de retener a Harry en casa sin tomar una actitud que para el moreno hubiera sido completamente irracional. De ninguna manera iba a angustiarle confesando que el atropello no había sido fortuito o que el presupuesto de las reformas del comedor infantil no era tal. Harry ya había pasado demasiado para sobresaltarle ahora con que la pareja que formaban no era del gusto de alguien y que ese desagrado se había convertido en una agresión física directamente dirigida hacia él. Ya tenía suficiente con la declarada desaprobación de Narcisa.

Aunque desde el principio no había querido involucrar a nadie más que a Maveric, al menos hasta estar seguro de poder identificar a su enemigo, finalmente había decidido recurrir a Blaise para salvaguardar a Harry durante las horas que él no podía mantenerle vigilado. Como esperaba, su amigo no se tomó demasiado bien que no hubiera confiado en él desde el principio.

- ¿Por qué no acudiste a mí antes? —preguntó enfadado— ¿Acaso no sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo?

- Ya me conoces… —se disculpó Draco— Pero no le digas nada a Pansy. —pidió— Está demasiado encariñada con Harry y terminaría contándoselo.

- Probablemente. —admitió Blaise— Bien¿qué quieres que haga?

- De momento, tener ojos y orejas atentos. ¿Seguís asistiendo a esas estúpidas cenas?

- No como antes. El grupo se ha reducido, ya lo sabes. Desde lo que sucedió en la tuya. —explicó su amigo.

- ¿En quién confías? —preguntó Draco.

- En Greg y en Vincent, por supuesto. La actitud de los demás, a excepción de los tres que ya sabemos, es bastante ambigua. Cuando lo de Harry, ninguno se alegró especialmente, pero tampoco hubieran intervenido de haber estado delante¿comprendes? Esa es mi opinión.

Draco asintió en silencio.

- ¿Sospechas de alguien? —interrogó Blaise. Hizo una pequeña mueca— Aparte de Theo.

- Sinceramente espero que Nott no esté involucrado en esto, Blaise. —dijo el rubio en aquel tono que su amigo reconoció como el de "quien se la hace a un Malfoy la paga"— Porque sólo necesito esto, —señaló la punta de su dedo— para hacer de él puré de idiota.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio durante unos instantes, saboreando sus bebidas.

- Van Kaffman me preocupa. —prosiguió Draco— Hasta donde ha podido escarbar mi abogado, la cosa no pinta demasiado limpia. Aunque por supuesto, nada lo suficientemente escandaloso como para que pueda tener problemas. Richard cree que podría estar interesado en utilizar mis empresas para algún fin que todavía desconocemos. —dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro- Mientras sigan siendo mías…

- Y tu matrimonio con Victoria le abriría las puertas… -afirmó Blaise, pensativo.

Draco dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada despectiva.

- Demuestra ser bastante estúpido si cree que un simple matrimonio le abriría paso al patrimonio de los Malfoy.

Draco apuró su copa y le hizo un mudo gesto interrogatorio con el vaso a su amigo. Blaise negó con la cabeza. Él se sirvió un segundo whisky.

- Después está mi madre. —dijo volviendo a sentarse con el vaso ya lleno— Hay momentos en que no sé que papel juega realmente en todo esto… Aparte de querer un nieto que asegure su bienestar económico, por supuesto.

- Tu madre pertenece a la vieja guardia, Draco. Sólo actúa como lo haría tu padre si estuviera vivo.

Draco sonrió con cinismo.

- Si mi padre estuviera vivo, a estas alturas o él o yo, ya habríamos pasado a mejor vida.

Blaise frunció el ceño en dirección a su amigo.

- Si tu padre estuviera vivo, seguramente muchas de las circunstancias que se han dado, nunca hubieran tenido lugar. —replicó.

- Seguramente… —acabó reconociendo Draco apenas en un susurro. Inmediatamente, añadió en un tono más vivaz— Pero como no es el caso, ciñámonos al presente. Hablaré con Greg y Vincent.

- ¿Y qué le vas a decir a Harry? Seguramente se preguntará por - qué de pronto, lleva guardaespaldas.

- Ya pensaré en algo…

- ¿No sería más fácil que le contaras la verdad? —sugirió Blaise— Incluso sería más fácil protegerle también.

- No creas que no lo he pensado. —admitió Draco— Pero Harry no puede ver, Blaise. No puede saber si quién está a su lado va a ayudarle o a hacerle daño. No puede defenderse de un hechizo, porque no puede ver una varita apuntándole, ni intuir el movimiento que a ti o a mí nos haría reaccionar y protegernos aún sin verla. ¿Hacia dónde o quién podría dirigir él un Protego, si fuera necesario? —negó con la cabeza— Saberlo sólo le causaría angustia.

Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, recordando la conversación de algunas noches atrás, en la que Harry no había podido ocultar lo que su situación podía llegar a mortificarle a veces.

- El quería ser auror¿sabes? Ponte en su lugar e imagina su impotencia. Verse reducido a depender de los demás cuando seguramente es el mago más poderoso de nuestra generación. —Blaise asintió en silencio, comprendiendo el punto de Draco— El camino recorrido hasta ahora ha sido demasiado largo y difícil para verle perder la confianza que ha recuperado y le ha devuelto las ganas de seguir adelante. No quiero verle derrumbarse nuevamente, Blaise.

El joven discretamente mezclado con el gentío, sonrió. La reacción de Malfoy había sido tan previsible… Como si todavía se encontrara en sus años de escuela, había echado mano de sus antiguos "guardaespaldas" y éstos, como los dos fieles perros guardianes que nunca habían podido dejar de ser, se turnaban para acompañar a Potter a todas partes. Pero si con ello creía que el mago ciego sería intocable, esta vez el Príncipe estaba muy equivocado. Seguramente, sus dos ex compañeros de Casa estaban advertidos, aunque no podía saber hasta qué nivel. Era posible que, como en la escuela, no hubiera sido necesario que Malfoy les diera muchas explicaciones. Ellos siempre habían obedecido sin preguntar. Lo más probable es que estuvieran prevenidos contra hechizos y maldiciones. Pero no contra lo que él había ordenado utilizar. Un arma muggle. Lo que jodería todavía más a Malfoy. Había llegado el momento de terminar con aquel asunto de forma definitiva. Al caballero suizo se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

Las calles del pueblecito mágico estaban abarrotadas de magos y brujas de todas las edades, a pesar del frío y la nieve que a principios de febrero todavía las cubría. Era sábado por la mañana y muchos aprovechaban para hacer sus compras, pasear y saludar a conocidos y amigos a cada pocos pasos. Y para que el bullicio fuera total, coincidía con uno de los permisos que Hogwarts concedía a sus estudiantes de cursos superiores. Así que era casi imposible entrar en Honydukes para intentar comprar aunque sólo fuera un caramelo de limón. Vincent Crabbe dirigió una mirada enfurruñada al apetecible escaparate del establecimiento desde la distancia. A sus 21 años seguía siendo tan goloso y glotón como lo había sido siempre. Y en su fuero interno, deseó ser uno de esos estudiantes que alegremente se gastaba la paga en caramelos y chucherías. Como había hecho él a su edad, pensó con añoranza.

- Podemos entrar si quieres. —oyó que le decía Potter.

Vincent miró al mago que, aterido, permanecía pacientemente a su lado esperando a que dejara de babosear a distancia y se decidiera de una vez a entrar en la tienda o a seguir camino hacia las Tres Escobas.

- ¿De verdad no te importa? —preguntó el grandullón con voz ansiosa.

- No, no me importa. —confirmó Harry con un suspiro.

Después de una semana entera batallando con Draco y su paranoia de que debía ir acompañado a todas partes, se había dado por vencido. Ahora hacía dos que iba prácticamente colgado del brazo de los ex guardaespaldas de su pareja, sin poder dejar de verle la ironía. En el pasado había tenido que protegerse de ellos y ahora le protegían. Maldijo en silencio una vez más la obsesión de su compañero y la devoción de esos dos por complacerle.  
Por más que había intentado hacerles comprender, la semana pasada a Goyle y ésta a Crabbe, que no hacía falta que apartaran a la gente a su paso, ni que le llevaran prácticamente de la mano como si fuera un niño, no lo había logrado. Lo trataban como si estuviera hecho de cristal y fuera a romperse en cualquier momento. Harry estaba desesperado. Y muy molesto con Draco.

- ¡Apartaos!

- ¡Por el amor de Dios! —gimió Harry mientras era envuelto por el brazo talla extra grande del Slytherin e introducido en Honeydukes casi en voladas.

Oyó las airadas protestas de los que debían haber sido retirados sin muchas contemplaciones y luego los murmullos apagados a su alrededor. Sintió un incómodo calor en la cara producto del bochorno que en ese momento estaba sintiendo. Tenía que hablar muy seriamente con Draco.

- ¿Estarás bien aquí, Harry? —oyó que preguntaba la voz de Crabbe.

Se limitó a asentir, intentando ignorar los cuchicheos que le rodeaban.

Media hora después, abandonaban la tienda con una buena carga de dulces, que Vincent custodiaba tan celosamente como al propio Harry. A diferencia de en su época de estudiante, el goloso Slytherin no pensaba tocar su azucarada mercancía hasta llegar a casa. Sabía que tenía que cuidar de Potter sin distraerse. Draco le había dicho que era muy, muy importante para él. Y si era importante para Draco, lo era también para Vincent. Seguiría apartando gente y protegiéndole a pesar de las protestas del mago ciego.  
Vincent Crabbe podía parecer una inmensa mole de carne sin demasiado cerebro, a quién a primera vista cualquiera hubiera tachado de bobalicón, corto de miras. Pero no lo era. En ese momento habría podido enumerar con exactitud cuántas personas se habían acercado a Harry en la tienda; cuántas de ellas eran adultos y cuántas niños; y de ellos, cuántos del sexo masculino y cuántos del femenino. En ningún momento había presentido un peligro real para Potter, aunque había mantenido durante todo ese tiempo un ojo en los dulces y el otro en su protegido.

- Es temprano aún. —dijo observando a su alrededor con sus ojos pequeños y despiertos, mientras caminaban por la calle principal de Hogsmeade— ¿Quieres que paseemos un rato¿O necesitas comprar alguna cosa más?

- No, gracias. —rechazó Harry amablemente— Prefiero esperar a Draco tomando algo caliente.

Deseaba llegar cuanto antes a las Tres Escobas y encerrarse en el privado que Madame Rosmerta reservaba siempre para Draco y para él cuando iban a su establecimiento, lejos de miradas curiosas y constantes saludos.

- Buena idea. —se avino Vincent— Una copa de hidromiel caliente con especias me vendrá bien. ¡Odio la nieve!

Sus mano enguantada asió con un poco más de fuerza el brazo de Harry y éste hizo una mueca resignada. No había manera de hacerle entender al chicarrón que para él era más fácil y más seguro ser quien le cogiera a él del brazo. Pero al parecer, Crabbe tenía la sensación de que sólo si le machacaba la ya dolorida extremidad y le mantenía pegado a su lado, Harry sería capaz de caminar con más seguridad.  
Sin embargo, el mago ciego ignoraba que aquel último apretón que le había clavado de forma tan incómoda al rollizo cuerpo de su acompañante, en ese momento no era fruto de la casualidad. Como Vincent tampoco consideraba que lo fuera la presencia de un hombre moreno, algo bajo de estatura pero de complexión fornida que estaba seguro haber visto ya al menos en un par de ocasiones. La primera cerca de la librería, dónde había acompañado a Potter en busca de unos libros. ¿Para qué querría Potter libros si no podía leerlos? La segunda, cuando salieron de Honeydukes, parado en medio de la calle, hablando con otro mago. Ahora estaba en la entrada de las Tres Escobas, apoyado junto a la puerta, leyendo un ejemplar de El Profeta.  
Vincent tenía buena memoria para las caras. Tal vez nunca hubiera podido memorizar una lección de Historia de la Magia correctamente, porque le aburría sobremanera. O hubiera necesitado ayuda en Herbología, porque confundía los nombres de las plantas que la Profesora Sprout les mostraba durante sus clases. Pero jamás, jamás olvidaba un rostro.

- ¿Te importa si nos desviamos a la oficina de correos? —preguntó dando un giro brusco que hizo trastabillar a Harry— Tengo que enviar una lechuza.

- ¡Oye! —protesto Harry, irritado— Si vas a girar, avísame, porque…

Lo siguiente que supo era que el aire se vaciaba bruscamente de sus pulmones, aplastado contra la dura nieve de la calle por la inmensa mole que era el cuerpo de Vicent Crabbe.

Harry yacía desnudo en la cama, atento a los sonidos que le llegaban de la suave fricción de ropa abandonando el otro cuerpo y cayendo al suelo. No poder ver a su amante siempre le producía una mezcla de frustración y excitación. Sintió el colchón hundirse por el peso de su compañero, a su lado. Sus labios se entreabrieron, anticipando la bienvenida a los que no tardarían en posarse sobre los suyos. Deseándolos. Aun más, anhelándolos. Aguardando impaciente la degustación de aquella mezcla de menta y tabaco, que les conferían su sabor único. Sabor a Draco.

Sin embargo, una mano de dedos largos y delgados asió su tobillo y alzó su pierna, apoyando su pie contra un pecho firme y fuerte. Lo siguiente que percibió fue el aliento cálido vertiéndose sobre sus dedos y la humedad de la boca, cerrándose sobre ellos. Jadeó con sorpresa y después extendió sus brazos, tal como un Cristo muggle, abandonándose a aquella nueva y placentera sensación. La boca abandonó sus dedos y mordisqueó el empeine del pie, para seguir recorriendo camino a pequeños mordiscos hasta el tobillo y después la pantorrilla. Harry sintió un pequeño tirón y como era arrastrado sobre la sábana para acabar con su pierna sobre el hombro de su amante y sus nalgas sobre sus rodillas, pegadas al cálido vientre. Los labios de Draco empezaron a descender por el interior de su muslo, besando y lamiendo, agitándole las entrañas con un fuego vivo y ardiente cuando llegó a la ingle. Sintió como la recorría con la lengua lentamente varias veces, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo y como el roce de su mejilla sobre sus testículos no ayudaban en mucho a los denodados esfuerzos que estaba haciendo para seguir controlando su intenso deseo.

- Estas ya muy duro, león. —el suave ronroneo de Draco resbaló sobre su vientre, que onduló hacia la cálida ráfaga de su aliento.

Sin poder hacer otra cosa que gemir y perder la respiración, Harry sintió las manos de Draco deslizándose por debajo de sus nalgas. Las masajeó suavemente durante un rato y después las amasó con un poco de rudeza, separándolas y oprimiéndolas, deslizando sus dedos pulgares entre ellas, frotando su entrada sin penetrarla, tan solo volviéndole loco de ganas.

- Draco, por el amor de Dios… —suplicó frenéticamente agarrado a la sábana.

Como respuesta, el rubio abandonó sus nalgas para alzar su otra pierna colocarla también sobre su hombro y empezar a torturar la sensible piel de su muslo nuevamente, raptando su lucidez y vertiéndola en un pozo de sensaciones cada vez más profundo

- Dame tu mano. —oyó que le pedía Draco.

Y él, procurando dominar los temblores de su cuerpo la extendió hacia delante. Draco la tomó para llevarla hasta su propio pene, rígido e hinchado y deslizar la mano de su amante lentamente sobre él.

- Siéntelo, Harry. —jadeó ahora el rubio— Está duro… y erecto… por ti…

El moreno, sin soltar el miembro erguido que tenía en su mano, levantó con impaciencia sus caderas y lo llevó hasta su entrada, frotando suavemente el glande sobre ella, arrancando un desesperado gemido de su dueño.

- Por lo que más quieras… -le urgió.

Harry sintió como sus piernas se doblaban bruscamente hacia atrás, hasta chocar contra su pecho; la fuerte embestida que le siguió, le arrancó un gemido gutural y profundo, tan brutal como la acometida de su amante.

- No te detengas… —suplicó con voz ahogada después— …sigue…

Oía los jadeos fuertes y ansiosos de Draco, entremezclados con los suyos; sentía su aliento batir contra su hombro en exhalaciones cortas y rápidas; su pecho húmedo resbalar sobre el suyo, mezclando sus sudores; su vientre friccionar sobre su erección, a punto de estallar; sus testículos chocando contra sus nalgas, embistiéndole con un ritmo frenético, casi feroz.

- Así es como lo quieres, león… duro… rápido…

Harry enloquecía cuando Draco le poseía de aquella forma. Y el rubio lo sabía. Cuando llevaba todas sus sensaciones al límite. Cuando exaltaba su piel hasta el extremo; hasta el borde del delirio sensorial que el moreno era capaz de soportar. Su boca fue por fin asaltada con ganas, devorada y recorrida con lujuria de amante hambriento. El familiar hormigueo recorrió todo su cuerpo, concentrándose con intensidad en su vientre, descendiendo hasta su miembro, acumulando aquel picor que ardió en su punta previo a la potente eyaculación que sacudió todo su cuerpo.

Después advirtió como los dedos de Draco se clavaban con fuerza en sus caderas, la última embestida firme y profunda, el grito ronco que acarició su oído, los espasmos que temblaron sobre su vientre y finalmente, el cuerpo sudado y aun tembloroso que cubrió el suyo.

- Creí que esta vez me daría un ataque al corazón. —murmuró Harry mordiendo levemente el hombro que encontró junto a su boca.

El suave cabello de Draco cosquilleó sobre su cuello antes de que los labios del rubio llegaran hasta los suyos.

- ¿Has disfrutado? —preguntó besándole despacio, acariciando suavemente su mejilla.

Harry sonrió.

- ¿No me has oído? —dijo en tono juguetón— Porque yo si te he oído a ti.

Draco sonrió también. Pero su sonrisa era triste. Lo único que le consolaba era que Harry no podía verla. Reposó su cabeza sobre el pecho del moreno y dibujó con un dedo pequeños círculos sobre el pezón todavía erecto.  
Las palabras de Maveric martilleaban todavía en su cabeza. No habían dejado de hacerlo a cada segundo desde el día en que casi había perdido a Vincent también. _Esto no tendrá un final feliz para el Sr. Potter si persistes en mantenerle a tu lado, Draco. Olvídate de lo que te dije sobre la tutoría permanente. Las cosas han tomado ahora un cariz diferente. Si le amas tanto como parece, tal vez deberías plantearte alejarle de ti lo antes posible._

- Te amo, Harry. —expresó apenas en un susurro— Nunca lo olvides.


	10. Chapter 10

_**OSCURIDAD**_

**CAPITULO X**

Una vez más estaba al otro lado de la calle, contemplando la ventana a través de cuyas cortinas corridas sólo podía ver a contraluz la silueta que de vez en cuando la cruzaba. Lupin había sacado la basura hacía apenas un rato, con aire taciturno. Sus amigos, como cada día, habían acudido a visitarle al final de la tarde, al salir del trabajo. No habían fallado ni un solo día desde que Harry se había trasladado a su nuevo apartamento. A él no había logrado verle. Tenía la impresión que el moreno no había puesto un pie fuera de la vivienda en todo el mes que hacía que vivía en ella. Draco dio la última calada a su cigarrillo y con gesto derrotado tiró la colilla al suelo, aplastándola lentamente con el pie. La apartó de una pequeña patada hasta hacerla caer de la acera, pisoteada y desecha. Como él.

Lo peor había sido verle quedarse quieto y callado, como un año antes. Como si hubiera vuelto a emborrachar sus sentidos con aquella poción que había inhibido sus fuerzas y aletargado su razón. Solo una vez, una sola, Harry había extendido su mano hacia él. Seguramente tratando de comprender. Pero él había apartado la cara, dejando su gesto acariciando el aire. Después, el brazo del moreno se había desplomado vencido, entendiendo que no obtendría comprensión alguna.  
Draco le había dejado marchar sin más explicación que la de que el año había terminado. Que la tutela volvía al Ministerio y que era mejor que sus vidas tomaran caminos distintos a partir de ese momento.  
Por supuesto, ahora tenía que protegerse de un licántropo furioso y un pelirrojo deseoso de echarle sus manazas al cuello. Seguramente Granger tramaba algo mucho más retorcido.

Había sido cruel, pero necesario. El abandono de su amante tenía que parecer real y sólo lo sería si el propio Harry creía que lo era. De haber sabido la verdad, el Gryffindor no habría aceptado separarse de él. Habría acudido a sus amigos, a los aurores, al mismísimo Ministro si hubiera hecho falta. Le habría dejado encerrarle en su habitación si con ello Draco se hubiera sentido más tranquilo. Sin embargo, el Slytherin no estaba convencido de que ni tan sólo su mansión fuera segura. Como no lo estaba de su madre, demasiado apegada a van Kaffman. Y lo que Draco menos necesitaba era un escándalo. Más teniendo en cuenta el tipo de personas que adivinaba estaban detrás de aquellas notas. Las que habían marcado el principio de aquel forzado paréntesis en su relación con Harry. No estaba dispuesto a poner en peligro a la única persona que había amado en toda su vida. No por problemas que le atañían única y exclusivamente a él. Por culpa de su padre y sus delirios de procreación para preservar su apellido. Confiaba en que Harry seguiría adelante durante el tiempo que tardara en resolver aquel asunto y pudiera volver a buscarle, arropado por Lupin, el cariño de sus amigos y de la familia Weasley. No estaría solo. De eso Draco estaba seguro. Era lo único que aliviaba un poco el nudo que oprimía su corazón desde el día que había tomado la difícil decisión. Harry tenía amigos que le querían y daba gracias a Merlín por ello.  
A él, Pansy apenas le dirigía la palabra.

Cabizbajo, deambuló por la calle esperando que el tránsito de muggles disminuyera y encontrar un rincón discreto donde poder desaparecer. Seguramente lo haría en el mismo callejón de cada día, abrigado entre las sombras de contenedores de basura y de los montones de cajas apiladas contra las desconchadas paredes, en las que se abría la puerta de atrás de lo que durante el día era una concurrida verdulería.

De todas formas, no pensaba quedarse mucho más en Londres. Volvería temporalmente a Zürich en cuanto acabara de dejar las cosas arregladas en la capital inglesa. Pensaba abandonar sus negocios en manos de Maveric, hasta que "esa" última voluntad de su padre, se los quitara de las suyas definitivamente. Le dolía, porque había invertido mucho esfuerzo y dedicación en ellos. Habían sido su vida, su gran amor durante mucho tiempo. Pero ya no le preocupaba. Nunca le había quitado el sueño el poder quedarse sin nada. Porque un Malfoy, conservando o no los derechos que por cuna le correspondían, jamás vería la miseria ni de lejos. Y sospechaba que él o los autores de las anónimas notas también lo habían comprendido así cuando Draco no había hecho ningún esfuerzo por proteger sus intereses. Cuando no había corrido a echar inmediatamente a Harry de su vida y a casarse con la heredera van Kaffman para salvaguardarlos.

A su abogado, Draco nunca le había hablado de los bancos muggles suizos, -secreto que formaba parte de esa faceta íntima y escondida que todo Malfoy tiene- aunque era de ingenuo pensar que no los conocía.  
La banca suiza había sido uno de los grandes descubrimientos de Draco. Y quizá, por primera vez en su vida, había sentido cierto aprecio por algo muggle.

Los banqueros suizos tenían que mantener de un modo estrictamente confidencial cualquier información sobre un cliente o su cuenta. Este secreto bancario se encontraba entre los más estrictos del mundo muggle y tenía su origen en una antigua tradición histórica de más de 300 años de antigüedad. La legislación suiza establecía que cualquier banquero que revelara información sobre su cliente sin su consentimiento, se arriesgaba a pasar varios meses en prisión. Las únicas excepciones a estas normas estaban relacionadas con delitos graves para los muggles, como eran el contrabando de armas o el tráfico de drogas. Sin embargo, el secreto bancario no se levantaba por la evasión de impuestos. Y se debía al hecho de que no declarar unos ingresos o unos activos no se consideraba delito en Suiza. Así pues, ni el gobierno suizo, ni cualquier otro gobierno (el mágico incluido), podía obtener información sobre la cuenta bancaria de un cliente. Primero había que convencer a un juez suizo, muggle por supuesto, de que se había cometido un delito grave que podía ser penado por el Código Penal de aquel país.

Y lo más interesante, era que el secreto bancario nunca se levantaría por cuestiones privadas como podían ser herencias o divorcios, si el cliente había mantenido su información bancaria de forma estrictamente confidencial. Los demandantes eran los que tenían que demostrar que la cuenta existía, si querían que un juez aceptara la demanda. A ese respecto, las cuentas numeradas ofrecían el máximo de confidencialidad.

Y Draco Malfoy, ahora tenía tres. La segunda para que Narcisa no quedara desamparada cuando fuera desheredado. La última a nombre de Harry Potter, para asegurarle al Gryffindor un futuro de bienestar si las cosas se complicaban para él, en la que el Ministerio de Magia jamás podría poner sus manos.  
Los beneficios de los negocios muggles que todavía tenía en Suiza estaban desviados a esas cuentas. Sociedades anónimas en las que no aparecía el apellido Malfoy por ningún lado, de las que nadie podría sospechar.

El Slytherin pensaba desaparecer el tiempo suficiente como para que se olvidaran de él, durante el cual aprovecharía para retocar los últimos detalles de su plan para establecerse en Estados Unidos. Después, volvería a buscar a Harry. Y a expensas de saber que el corazón del moreno estaría tan roto como el suyo, esperaba que fuera capaz de comprender y perdonarle.

o.o.o.o

No podía negarse que el jodido Malfoy tenía buen gusto, pensó Ron. El apartamento, convenientemente situado en una planta baja, era lo suficientemente grande como para que dos personas vivieran holgadamente en él. La distribución de espacios había sido pensada y creada para una persona invidente. Ningún mueble entorpecía el paso y todo estaba al alcance de la mano, de forma que su propietario sólo tuviera que extenderla para encontrar lo que estuviera buscando. Las puertas, en lugar de abrirse hacia dentro, o hacia fuera, eran correderas y se escondían en el interior de la pared, encantadas para que se apartaran en cuanto alguien se acercaba ellas. Hechizos similares tenían las ventanas, las puertas del armario del dormitorio, la alacena o los armarios de la cocina.

Aunque el detalle más inesperado, el que les había dejado a todos sorprendidos, especialmente a Lupin, era el pequeño sótano, que a todas luces había sido añadido a la vivienda original. Para acceder a él había que atravesar una gruesa puerta de acero, escondida tras otra de madera, pesada de mover manualmente pero que Harry podía abrir y cerrar con un encantamiento de voz. Una escalera no muy larga daba acceso al lugar. A un metro más o menos del último escalón, a la derecha, se alzaba una fuerte reja, de pared a pared, tras la cual se había colocado una cama y una alfombra. La reja se cerraba cuando alguien entraba en el recinto, siendo imposible salir hasta que ésta se abría por sí sola a primera hora de la mañana, dejando libre a quien estuviera dentro. Por lo visto, Malfoy temía que Lupin pudiera olvidarse de tomar la poción matalobos algún día.

Si, el Slytherin había pensado en todo, se dijo Ron con resentimiento. Sus ojos, del mismo azul que un cielo de verano, se desviaron hacia la butaca donde Harry se había sentado después de comer. Tenía puestos los auriculares y escuchaba música una vez más. Harry ahora hablaba poco y el pelirrojo maldijo nuevamente al hurón por ello y rogó a Merlín por millonésima vez que le diera la oportunidad de echarle la mano encima y arreglarle las cuentas a la maldita serpiente. Porque Harry tampoco sonreía. Había sido tan gratificante verle hacerlo otra vez, meses atrás. Le había visto más feliz de lo que jamás pensó que volvería a verle desde esa tarde de agosto. Harry también prefería estar solo la mayor parte del tiempo. Aunque no lo lograba, porque ninguno de sus amigos estaba dispuesto a darle el gusto. Tampoco había querido quedarse con Remus hasta final de curso en Hogwarts, así que cada tarde, terminadas las clases, el Profesor de DCAO llegaba al apartamento a través de la chimenea del salón-comedor y volvía a marcharse a primera hora de la mañana para atender sus clases.

A nadie le gustaba que Harry se quedara solo durante todas aquellas horas, por lo que la Sra. Weasley se asomaba a la chimenea siempre que podía para comprobar que todo iba bien. También Lou había tratado de animarle con el proyecto con el que Harry había estado tan entusiasmado pocas semanas antes. La terapeuta le había convencido de su capacidad para ayudar a otras personas con el mismo problema que él. Con un curso de formación previa, pero sobre todo, basándose en su propia experiencia, Harry podía enseñar y apoyar a magos o brujas que, como él, tuvieran que aprender a desenvolverse en la oscuridad. Sin embargo, el moreno se había negado a iniciar la preparación que Lou había planeado para comenzar en apenas una semana, aduciendo a que en ese momento no se sentía capaz de ayudar a nadie. También había dejado colgado el aprendizaje del sistema Braille, aunque le había prometido a Hermione retomarlo en cuanto se sintiera con más ánimos.

De hecho, los esfuerzos de Harry en ese momento estaban concentrados en una sola cosa: en tratar de no hundirse. Quería odiar a Draco, pero no podía. No conseguía dejar de amarle ni que al mismo tiempo dejara de dolerle el corazón. Sólo necesitaba tiempo, se había dicho. Tiempo para que doliera menos y acabara sólo por sentir aquel amortiguado resquemor, como con tantas otras cosas en su vida. El paso de los meses y la ilusión de un nuevo amor habían borrado el recuerdo de Roger. Pero Harry sabía que jamás olvidaría a Draco.

Un audible suspiro hizo que Ron desviara la mirada del tablero de ajedrez mágico, al sillón donde estaba Harry. El pelirrojo estaba jugando una partida contra las blancas e iba ganando. Molly, Hermione y Ginny se habían ido de compras y había sido imposible convencer a Harry de que las acompañara. Aunque sólo fuera para airearse. Remus tenía junta de evaluación en Hogwarts. Así que Ron se había ofrecido a quedarse con él hasta que Lupin regresara. Librándose, tenía que reconocer, de una fastidiosa tarde de tiendas. Se levantó, no sin antes echarle una mirada de advertencia al alfil blanco, que parecía tener intención de moverse en cuanto él perdiera de vista el tablero.

- ¿Te apetece un té? —preguntó sacando un auricular de la oreja de su amigo.

- Vale. —respondió éste en tono lacónico.

Ron se dirigió hacia la pulcra cocina para prepararlo.

o.o.o.o

Hermione había llegado esa mañana al trabajo todavía ojerosa, con la resaca de las dos noches en vela pasadas en el hospital mágico a base de inquietud y café. Para su desespero, había tenido que sortear algunos periodistas que la esperaban en el Ministerio para obtener alguna nueva noticia sobre el estado de Harry Potter y atravesar el atrio casi a la carrera. Cuando finalmente había logrado llegar a su despacho y encerrarse en él, se sentía agotada.

No quería ni pensar lo que hubiera sucedido si Remus no hubiera acabado con la junta de evaluación mucho antes de lo previsto y regresado más temprano al apartamento que ahora compartía con Harry. Todavía nadie entendía como había podido quedarse encendido el gas de la cocina sin que Ron se diera cuenta. Cuando el pelirrojo había despertado, ya en San Mungo, aseguró recordar haber cerrado el mando de la cocina al retirar la tetera del fuego. Y Hermione sabía que Ron no era tan descuidado como para olvidarse de algo así. Sin embargo, cuando Remus había llegado al apartamento, Harry y él habían inhalado gas suficiente como para que estuvieran los dos a un paso de abandonar este mundo.

La joven sacudió levemente la cabeza, intentando apartar de ella pensamientos inquietantes y se sentó tras su mesa de trabajo. Después de todo, gracias a Dios, Ron y Harry estaban bien y seguramente les darían el alta al día siguiente. Miró con desánimo la pila de pergaminos que había dejado pulcramente amontonados el viernes pasado y que hoy, martes, todavía la esperaban para despacharlos. Se dijo que tal vez trabajar un poco le distraería del recuerdo del pelirrojo que había dejado en el hospital, peleando con su madre porque no le dejaba vestirse y marcharse ya de allí.

Al poco rato, Hermione estaba ya tan concentrada en su trabajo que no se dio cuenta del transcurrir de las horas. Era casi mediodía cuando oyó la puerta de su despacho abrirse y levantó la vista airada, dispuesta a echar a cajas destempladas a quien osaba interrumpirla. Sin embargo, la voz murió en su garganta cuando bajo el marco de la puerta se encontró con la única persona que pensó no volvería a ver.

- Tienes mucho valor presentándote aquí, Malfoy. —dijo al fin, saliendo de su estupor.

Draco cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se sentó en una de las dos sillas que había frente a la mesa de Hermione, sin esperar invitación.

- ¿Cómo está? —preguntó.

La voz de Malfoy sonó sinceramente preocupada. Hermione dejó la pluma cuidadosamente en el tintero y cruzó las manos sobre la mesa, dirigiendo a su inesperado visitante una mirada resentida.

- Seguramente mañana les darán el alta. —dijo secamente— Y por si estabas pensando en ir a verle, no creo que sea una buena idea. —le advirtió.

Malfoy negó con la cabeza.

- No, no era en eso en lo que pensaba. —Draco tomó aire y enfrentó la dura mirada de Hermione— He venido porque necesito tu ayuda.

Ella puso cara de incredulidad y después de desconfianza. Pero esa era la reacción que Draco ya había esperado.

- No creo que a Weasley se le olvidara cerrar el gas. —habló antes de darle tiempo a Granger a decir nada más— Tampoco el atropello de Harry fue un accidente casual.

Hermione observó como el rubio rebuscaba en el interior del bolsillo del elegante traje que llevaba bajo la túnica y extraía de él unos pergaminos cuidadosamente doblados, que le tendió. Ella los tomó intrigada. Después de leer las tres notas, miró a Draco con expresión confundida.

- ¿De qué va todo esto, Malfoy? —preguntó sintiendo como los nervios que habían atacado su estómago el pasado fin de semana, volvían a cebarse en él.

Draco estaba en Zürich cuando leyó la noticia en el periódico mágico suizo. En ningún momento tuvo la menor duda de que aquel accidente casero del héroe ciego y su amigo no podía ser fruto del despiste o la mala suerte. Demasiada causalidad, se había dicho con rabia. Después de todo, alejarse de Harry no parecía haber servido de nada. Entonces, la idea le había golpeado de repente, y su privilegiado cerebro había iniciado una actividad ardua y frenética sopesando todas las ventajas y los inconvenientes del audaz plan que iba tomando forma en su mente. Y, aunque para su amargura, algunos de los inconvenientes le afectaban directamente a él, estaba firmemente dispuesto a seguir adelante. Otra cosa que le disgustaba era tener que compartir su plan, porque, al menos para una parte de él, necesitaba ayuda.  
Así que, muy a su pesar, no le quedó más remedio que destapar ante una extraña como era Granger intimidades de su familia, que hubiera preferido guardar sólo para sí, para poder conseguir esa colaboración.

- Entonces, apenas falta un mes para que se cumpla el plazo… —Hermione no pudo evitar usar cierto tono malicioso— ¿estás a punto de quedarte sin un knut, Malfoy?

Draco suspiró con paciencia.

- No soy tan estúpido, Granger. —respondió con cierta prepotencia— ¡Por supuesto que no voy a quedarme en la miseria!

Ella sonrió por primera vez.

- Costaba imaginarlo… -y después frunciendo el ceño, acusó— Pero han estado a punto de matar tres veces a Harry por tu culpa. Y de paso a Ron.

Draco aguantó estoicamente la severa mirada de la Gryffindor. Asintió en silencio, asumiendo con ese gesto su parte de responsabilidad.

- Supongo que piensas hacer algo al respecto… —dijo ella ante ese silencio— Alejarte de Harry no ha servido para nada, Malfoy. E irte con él a Estados Unidos sólo sería una solución temporal que no resolvería la raíz el problema. Le utilizarán para vengarse de tu decisión de todas formas. Y de paso de él. Es estúpido pensar que no haya quien todavía le guarde resentimiento por haber matado a Voldemort.

Si tu supieras, pensó Draco en ese momento. Estaba seguro de que Harry no había contado nunca a sus amigos lo sucedido con Nott durante aquella cena en su casa. Claro que lo de la enfermera, el Gryffindor no podía recordarlo…

- Esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí. —declaró.

- Puedo ayudarte a ponerte en contacto con los aurores. —ofreció Hermione, más relajada al comprobar que Malfoy estaba dispuesto a entrar en razón— Conozco a bastantes. Empezando por Ron. Y si se trata de proteger a Harry…

- No. —la cortó él con impaciencia— Mi idea es otra. Por eso necesito tu ayuda.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada recelosa. Malfoy tenía una expresión de fuerte determinación en su rostro, y sospechó que fuera lo que fuera lo que iba a escuchar a continuación, el Slytherin lo había meditado cuidadosamente.

- Nadie se atrevería a meterse con Harry si no estuviera ciego¿cierto? —dijo Malfoy y ella asintió lentamente— Nadie lo haría si supiera que iba recibir con toda seguridad una poderosa maldición a cambio. Porque Harry podría defenderse. No estaría a expensas de un bastón y de la confianza "ciega" en los que tiene a su alrededor.

- Pero Harry es un invidente, Malfoy. —le recordó Hermione— Y por desgracia eso nadie lo puede cambiar ya.

- ¿Estás segura?

Ella se le quedó mirando, confundida, sin comprender de momento por dónde iban los tiros.

- Sino recuerdo mal, la Mb. Arashi me explicó en su momento que la cabeza de Harry había golpeado contra algo que había lesionado irreversiblemente su corteza cerebral, en el área de la visión. —Hermione asintió— La caída que provocó ese golpe, tuvo que suceder después o como mucho al mismo tiempo que se producía la muerte del Señor Oscuro. Porque sería ridículo pensar que éste no hubiera aprovechado para matarle cuando tenía a Harry en el suelo, seguramente inconsciente.

- Es de suponer… -aceptó la Gryffindor, intrigada por saber a dónde quería llegar Malfoy.

- Imagina sólo por un momento, que Harry no llegara a golpearse la cabeza…

Hermione pestañeó intrigada, sin dejar de notar la expresión cada vez más entusiasmada de Malfoy.

- Que pudiera evitarse que ese golpe llegara a producirse…

Los ojos de Draco brillaban ahora con la emoción que esa esperanza le producía y los clavó en la joven frente a él con ansiedad, esperando que la famosa inteligencia de ella la ayudara a llegar a la conclusión que él esperaba, sin su ayuda. Al cabo de un momento, los ojos castaños de Hermione se abrieron enormemente, al tiempo que su boca.

- ¿Estás sugiriendo…¡Eso es impensable, Malfoy! —exclamó.

El sonrió con suficiencia.

- ¿Por qué? —preguntó, dispuesto a rebatir todos y cada uno de los argumentos que ella pudiera darle.

Hermione siguió mirándole con estupefacción.

- Porque… ¡es imposible! —volvió a repetir moviendo las manos como si quisiera apartar esa idea de ella.

- Tú podrías sacar uno. —le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa Draco— Estoy seguro de que sabes cómo. —después señaló la puerta, aludiendo al rótulo que estaba serigrafiado en ella— Departamento para la Investigación de Nuevas Aplicaciones de la Magia. Eres la jefa…

- ¿Te has vuelto loco? —casi le gritó la castaña.

- No, Granger, nunca he estado más cuerdo.

Se miraron en silencio, calibrándose el uno al otro.

- Hablas en serio¿verdad? —dijo por fin Hermione casi en un susurro.

Draco asintió.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo peligroso que puede ser? —el Slytherin volvió a asentir— ¿Te das cuenta de que si, sin querer, cambiáramos algo que impidiera que Harry acabara matando a Voldemort, estaríamos cambiando también nuestro presente por una pesadilla que apenas estamos superando?

- Sólo hay que evitar que Harry se golpee, nada más. —insistió Draco, tan convencido que la castaña empezaba a sentir que sería difícil no sucumbir ante la idea.

- ¡Pero no sabemos en qué momento sucedió eso, Malfoy! —siguió resistiéndose a pesar de todo Hermione, aporreando nerviosamente la mesa con las manos.

- Pero podemos averiguarlo.

Hermione le miró exasperada. El Slytherin estaba decidido a hacerlo, no le cabía la menor duda.

- No sé si has pensado en algo, Malfoy. —dijo intentando tranquilizarse, adoptando su mejor tono de erudita sabelotodo— Si bien estaríamos cambiando el futuro de Harry, también irremisiblemente el tuyo. Y parte del de todos sobre quienes Harry tiene influencia. —le dirigió una mirada penetrante— En el supuesto de que lo lográramos, —Draco se dio cuenta de que estaba utilizando el plural y no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo— Harry nunca viviría en tu casa, nuca llegaría a conocerte como lo ha hecho. Jamás iba a enamorarse de ti. Vuestras vidas no iban a cruzarse porque no habría ningún motivo para ello¿comprendes? No sabemos cuál es la alternativa de futuro de Harry si no se hubiera quedado ciego. Pero apostaría a que no es estar a tu lado, perdidamente enamorado de ti.

Draco se quedó en silencio. No cabía duda de que a Granger le gustaba llamar a las cosas por su nombre. Un velo de tristeza cubrió sus pupilas plateadas durante unos segundos, oscureciéndolas y apagando el brillo del entusiasmo que las había iluminado un poco antes. Hermione se preguntó si no habría sido demasiado cruel.

- Tampoco a nadie se le ocurrirá atacarle por mi causa. —dijo. Suspiró, intentando esconder el dolor que en el fondo todo aquello le producía— He tenido en cuenta todos los pros y los contras, Granger. Sé perfectamente como funciona un giratiempo. Y estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme.

- ¿Sabes la cantidad de normas que estaríamos infringiendo? —le recordó Hermione, haciendo un último y denodado esfuerzo por no dejarse convencer.

Porque la idea era tentadora. Demasiado. ¿Cómo no se le habría ocurrido a ella? Porque ella no tenía ideas descabelladas, se respondió. No desde hacía tiempo, al menos.

- No quieras hacerme creer que jamás has infringido una norma, Granger. —le respondió Malfoy con ironía.

- ¡Qué sabrás tú! —gruñó ella.

- Bueno, siempre andabas con Harry. Y por lo que tengo entendido, él era todo un experto.

Hermione se cubrió el rostro con las dos manos y sacudió la cabeza en un gesto de impotencia.

- Nadie más que nosotros dos lo sabría. —murmuró, todavía con el rostro escondido.

- Sólo nosotros dos. —aseguró Draco.

- Podrían despedirme, Malfoy.

- Entonces yo te daré trabajo. —la tranquilizó él.

- No si acabamos los dos en Azkaban… -gimió ella.

- Tenemos dos mentes privilegiadas, Granger. Demasiado para ellos. —la animó Draco.

Ella por fin descubrió su cara y le miró con los ojos algo entrecerrados, fijamente, intentando descubrir lo que realmente se escondía tras la ahora serena mirada gris.

- Debes estar muy enamorado.

Y él respondió simplemente.

- Lo estoy.

o.o.o.o

Hermione no se sorprendió de su sangre fría cuando entregó la solicitud que había redactado cuidadosamente, alegando que necesitaba el giratiempo para fines de investigación. Como le había recordado Malfoy, ella ya tenía experiencia en infringir reglas. Y cuando se lo entregaron, casi un mes más tarde y después de firmar un montón de pergaminos, un familiar cosquilleo la había recorrido de arriba abajo. Igual que el día que habían decidido ir en busca de la piedra filosofal, sorteando a Fluffy, el rottweiler de tres cabezas y los restantes obstáculos; o cuando había hecho la poción multijugos a escondidas, en aquel baño abandonado; o el que había sentido al utilizar el giratiempo que le había entregado la Profesora McGonagall para salvar a Sirius y también a Buckbeak; o cuando había animado a Harry a crear el ED y había ideado esas monedas… De hecho, tenía que reconocer que tenía una vasta experiencia sorteando normas y reglamentos…  
Se había colgado el giratiempo al cuello y lo había escondido cuidadosamente bajo su blusa. Una vez en casa, tuvo que guardarlo con gran celo para que Ron, con su costumbre de revolverlo todo, no lo descubriera. El pelirrojo nunca se había sacado del todo la espinita de no haberles podido acompañar a Harry y a ella en la aventura del giratiempo durante su tercer curso.

Lo que más le hubiera gustado habría sido poder decirle a Harry que Draco estaba en Londres y cuánto se preocupaba por él. Poder decirle cuánto amor había descubierto en el fondo de esos ojos grises y que todo era suyo; el sacrificio que iba a hacer para darle una nueva vida. Pero al igual que Draco, sabía que si su amigo llegaba a enterarse de la verdadera razón por la que el Slytherin le había dejado, no le permitiría que le apartara nuevamente de su lado. Draco le había prohibido decírselo. Y ella había jurado que no lo haría. De todas formas, si lo conseguían, Harry jamás podría recordar una parte de una vida que no habría vivido.

Había sido casi un mes de arduos preparativos, hasta conseguir el giratiempo. No podía recurrir a Harry, —él no tenía recuerdos— así que con paciencia, había ido sonsacando a Remus, a Ron, a Kingsley, a Tonks y a todos cuantos ese día se encontraban allí, incluida ella, toda la información que pudo sobre lo que sucedió después de aquel duro enfrentamiento entre Voldemort y su amigo. Porque nadie estuvo directamente presente mientras sucedía. Necesitaba deducir lo más aproximadamente posible el momento en que el Señor Oscuro fue vencido, para poder calcular con la máxima exactitud la hora y el momento en que tenía que hacer retroceder el giratiempo. No estaba dispuesta a contemplar más de lo necesario de una lucha de la que ella había visto las severas consecuencias en el cuerpo de Harry.

Y por fin, a un mes del cumpleaños de Harry y a casi otro del segundo aniversario de esa victoria, estaban preparados. Y nerviosos. Hermione se dio cuenta de que, la única vez que había visto a Draco Malfoy alterado fue en aquel hospital muggle, cuando el accidente de Harry. E impensablemente, fue ella quien acabó tranquilizándole a él.

- Saldrá bien. Sé que saldrá bien. —le había dicho, haciendo al mismo tiempo ejercicio de auto convencimiento.

o.o.o.o

El lugar donde Voldemort y Harry habían medido sus fuerzas, a medio camino entre Hogwarts y Hogsmeade, terreno hasta donde el Gryffindor había logrado arrastrar al mago tenebroso para alejarle de la escuela, era ahora un vasto espacio protegido por una cerca de energía mágica que se conservaba tal como había quedado después de la lucha. Devastado. Un recuerdo en la memoria de todos, de lo que no podían dejar que volviera a suceder. Un aviso para las generaciones futuras. Nadie había vuelto a pisarlo. Un cielo mágico que simulaba una hermosa noche estrellada, cubría todo el recinto. Sólo que las estrellas que titilaban en ese cielo eran los nombres de todos los caídos.

- Da escalofríos. —no pudo evitar murmurar Draco.

- ¿No habías venido nunca? —preguntó ella con voz trémula. Él negó con la cabeza— Lo encantó el Profesor Flitwick.

Hermione no podía evitar emocionarse cada vez que visitaba ese lugar. Había demasiados nombres, que para ella tenían rostro, y recuerdos de momentos felices brillando en ese cielo. De reojo, vio como Draco miraba a su alrededor, inquieto.

- No creí que hubiera tanta gente. —comentó el rubio observando a los visitantes que, silenciosos, se diseminaban alrededor de la cerca— Esto va a dificultar las cosas.

Algunos observaban el cielo mágico, seguramente buscando el nombre de algún familiar o amigo, señalándolo cuando lo encontraban. Otros parecían recitar oraciones por los seres queridos que habían perdido. O lloraban. Los más, simplemente permanecían en un respetuoso silencio. Hermione le tomó del brazo y le llevó hasta unos árboles, algo apartados. Draco observó como extraía de debajo de su chaqueta lo que el Slytheriin reconoció como una capa de invisibilidad.

- Es de Harry. —aclaró ella.

Y tras otear disimuladamente a su alrededor, les cubrió a ambos. Seguidamente sacó el giratiempo por el escote de su blusa y pasó la larga cadena por encima de la rubia cabeza de Draco, de forma que ambos quedaron rodeados por ella.

- ¿Estás listo? —preguntó.

Ambos se miraron unos momentos. Los ojos de Draco brillaron decididos y seguros. Y ella hizo suya esa confianza. Ya sin vacilación, la joven dio las vueltas necesarias a la ruedecita. El paisaje se disolvió ante sus ojos y tuvieron la sensación de que volaba hacia atrás a gran velocidad, percibiendo al mismo tiempo colores y formas difuminadas. Aquella sensación duró lo que les pareció una eternidad. Y cuando pensaron que no resistirían más y los oídos iban a estallarles de dolor, volvieron a notar tierra firme bajo sus pies y las imágenes a su alrededor volvieron a recuperar sus contornos.

Eran la cuatro de la tarde del once de agosto de 2000. Los gritos y el furioso zumbido de los hechizos llegaban bastante amortiguados hasta el grupo de árboles donde Hermione y Draco se encontraban. A sus espaldas, Hogwarts se veía envuelto en una humareda multicolor, de la que sólo sobresalían sus torres más altas. Éstas últimas, macabramente iluminadas por la luz verdosa de la marca tenebrosa flotando sobre ellas, dándole al conjunto un aspecto fantasmagórico e irreal. Frente a ellos, se elevaba una gruesa columna de fuego y humo, proveniente de las primeras casas que se encontraban a la entrada de Hogsmeade, y que habían sido las primeras en arder.

- Nosotros estamos todavía en los terrenos de Hogwarts. —susurró Hermione con voz ahogada, refiriéndose a ella y a todos los que ese día defendieron la escuela. Consultó su reloj— Llegaremos por ese camino más o menos en veinte minutos.

Draco asintió en silencio y pegados el uno al otro, avanzaron con cautela bajo la capa, dejando los árboles a su derecha, en dirección a donde se erigiría el futuro recinto de homenaje a los caídos. A pesar de que el sol de agosto todavía brillaba con fuerza a esa hora de la tarde, el lugar estaba ensombrecido por una tenue neblina grisácea y el aire que se respiraba era denso y sofocante, con un vago olor que recordaba el azufre sin llegar a ser exactamente como el de ese elemento químico. Draco pensó que realmente los infiernos debían haberse abierto aquel día.

De pronto, el rubio se detuvo en seco, haciendo que Hermione chocara bruscamente contra su espalda. Habían caminado envueltos bajo la difuminada visión que les proporcionaba la capa, agravada por la bruma que flotaba a su alrededor. Y de repente Voldemort se alzaba ante ellos, inmenso en su figura y más amenazador de lo que jamás podrían haberle imaginado. Harry, de espaldas, retrocedía en aquel momento esquivando un haz malva que pasó rozándole el pelo y Draco casi juró que se lo había chamuscado. Los dos contuvieron la respiración, hipnotizados por el duelo que ahora tenía lugar ante sus ojos. Lo más escalofriante era el silencio, apenas roto por los haces luminosos que escindían el aire. Ambos contendientes luchaban utilizando magia no verbal, lo que hacía aquella colisión de poderes todavía más peligrosa. Draco se dio cuenta de que seguía respirando cuando Hermione le clavó las uñas con fuerza en la mano y tuvo que reprimir un quejido. Ni aun así apartó la mirada de aquel espeluznante espectáculo.

Aunque seguían sin poder ver su rostro, por la expresión de triunfo en el de Voldemort, comprendieron quién estaba llevando la peor parte. Sin embargo, la negra túnica del Señor Oscuro estaba chamuscada en el hombro derecho y a la altura del estómago, podía verse piel ensangrentada entre los jirones de tela que colgaban. Un movimiento apenas imperceptible de su muñeca, hizo que la varita del Voldemort escupiera un nuevo haz de luz, ésta vez azul. El movimiento de Harry fue intuitivo, pero no lo suficientemente rápido. Un grito rasgó el silencio. La herida que acababa de recibir era la que correspondía a la cicatriz que atravesaba su muslo de arriba abajo. Draco la recordaba perfectamente, porque la había acariciado y reseguido a besos muchas veces. Ahora sabía como había sido inflingida. Mientras él se perdía en ese recuerdo, ambos contendientes habían rotado ligeramente, Harry arrastrando la pierna y ahora Draco y Hermione podían ver las caras de ambos. La de Voldemort, saboreando ya el éxito; la de Harry… ¡dioses!, jamás le había visto la expresión que en ese momento tenía en su rostro.

- Va a hacerlo. —susurró Draco terroríficamente fascinado— Lo que sea que hiciera, lo hará ahora.

Hermione se limitó a emitir un pequeño gemido de angustia y a clavarle las uñas con más fuerza. Él ya ni las sintió.

Harry de pronto se había quedado muy quieto. Demasiado. Por primera vez, se oyó la siseante voz de Voldemort, retándole, insultándole, restregándole las calamidades de su vida y lo mísera que sería su muerte.

- ¿Te rindes? —bramó el monstruo— ¿Tan pronto vas a darte por vencido? —una escalofriante carcajada hirió los oídos de cuantos la oyeron— Dumbledore se sentiría decepcionado¿no crees? Todas sus esperanzas puestas en ti… su más fiel… fracaso…

En lugar de responder, Harry siguió mirando fijamente a su enemigo. Sin embargo, Draco tuvo la impresión de que era como si realmente no le viera; como si Harry estuviera concentrado en algo que iba mucho más allá de Voldemort.

- ¡POTTER! —le increpó el Señor Oscuro, rabioso ante la falta de respuesta.

Un seguido de furiosas maldiciones impactaron en el cuerpo del Gryffindor, zarandeándolo con violencia, como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. Hermione casi gritó y Draco se apresuró a cubrirle la boca con la mano. Él mismo tuvo que reprimir un irrefrenable impulso de saltar de debajo de la capa y acudir en su ayuda. Harry ganó, tuvo que recordarse. Fue Voldemort quien murió. Aunque en aquel punto de la contienda pareciera todo lo contrario. Por unos segundos, recordó las palabras de Hermione y se preguntó si, de forma totalmente inadvertida para ellos, habrían alterado algo de aquel pasado que ahora se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. No, se dijo, apartando inmediatamente esa perturbadora idea de su mente. Su mera presencia como espectadores no podía influir en los acontecimientos que estaban teniendo lugar.

Ahora Hermione estaba totalmente abrazada a él, y escondía el rostro contra su pecho, incapaz de seguir contemplando la dura escena. Se dio cuenta de que él la abrazaba con la misma fuerza, los puños tensamente cerrados sobre la chaqueta de ella, intentando dominar el miedo que sentía a pesar de todo.

Harry había caído de rodillas y estaba doblado sobre sí mismo. Tenía una mano apoyada en el suelo, soportando el peso del cuerpo. El otro brazo no estaba a la vista, escondido bajo éste, como si estuviera sujetando su estómago.  
Mientras el Señor Oscuro se despachaba a gusto con su joven enemigo provocándole, atentando en ese momento contra la memoria de sus padres, Draco, quien por su situación le veía de lado, se dio cuenta del fulgor que crecía bajo el cuerpo todavía arqueado de Harry. No sabía exactamente qué era lo que el Gryffindor estaba haciendo, pero estaba seguro de que Voldemort todavía no se había dado cuenta, ya que el mago tenebroso se alzaba frente a él y le observaba desde arriba.

- ¡En pie, Potter! No querrás que te mate de rodillas. —se burló.

El brazo de Harry tembló un poco, mientras apoyaba todo el peso de su cuerpo en él hasta doblar rodilla de la pierna buena y empezar a levantarse lentamente.

- Por todos los dioses… —murmuró Draco a continuación— Granger, tienes que ver esto…

La joven a duras penas levantó un poco el rostro y miró de reojo. Dos segundos después, sus ojos se abrían como platos contemplando la escena. Y por lo visto no eran los únicos desconcertados, porque el Señor Oscuro miraba a su enemigo con una expresión de atónita incredulidad en su rostro reptiloide.

Harry tenía en su mano una esfera que llenaba todo el hueco de su mano, de un blanco brillante y cegador, mezclado con pequeños destellos plateados.

- Dios mío, —susurró Hermione apenas sin voz— …al final lo utilizó…

El movimiento de Harry fue mucho más rápido de lo que nadie esperaba en sus condiciones. Arrojó la esfera que fulgía en su mano contra Voldemort, antes de que éste pudiera reaccionar, agotando sus últimas fuerzas en la maniobra.  
Un estallido de luz traspasó cada poro de aquel ser execrable. Un agudo aullido inundó el vasto espacio. El más aterrador y espeluznante que ser humano jamás hubiera oído. Tan desgarrador como si el infierno se hubiera abierto de pronto dejando escapar el clamor de los atormentados espectros que lo habitan. Y en realidad, el averno sí se había abierto. Para recibir a una de las almas más oscuras, mas crueles y retorcidas de la historia de los tiempos.

- Su magia en estado puro. —murmuró Hermione con voz ahogada, no muy segura de que Draco hubiera entendido lo que acababa de ver— La magia de un mago está ligada a lo que su corazón alberga. Y el de Voldemort acaba de recibir una sobredosis de Harry Potter.

En aquel momento vinieron a la memoria de Draco las palabras de Lou: que parecía que Harry había aprendido a utilizar su magia como un arma arrojadiza y que esa era una de las razones por la que le era tan difícil controlarla.

Durante unos interminables segundos, ambos contemplaron inquietos el retorcido y desecado cuerpo que yacía a unos metros de ellos, que resplandecía todavía envuelto en una luz ahora mortecina. Harry, que seguía de pie a pocos metros más, dejó escapar en ese momento un grito casi tan desgarrador como el del propio Voldemort. Su cuerpo acusó en ese instante el atormentador dolor y las consecuencias de las maldiciones recibidas en el momento de entrar en el estado en que se había sumido para lograr aquella fantástica proeza. Se tambaleó un momento más, antes de que la pierna herida finalmente le fallara y perdiera el equilibrio cayendo hacia atrás. Draco y Hermione contuvieron el aliento cuando su cabeza golpeó con violencia contra el nudo que sobresalía de una de las ramas de un árbol abatido durante la pelea.

- Medio minuto. —susurró Draco obligándose a reaccionar.

Entonces, ante la falta de respuesta, se dio cuenta de que Hermione parecía encontrarse en un estado catatónico, fija su mirada en el inmóvil cuerpo de Harry.

- ¡Granger! Aurores o quien sea no tardarán en llegar. —le recordó sacudiéndola por los hombros— Sólo necesitamos medio minuto, tal vez menos.

Aquellos increíbles acontecimientos no habrían durado más de tres minutos, calculó. Los tres minutos más intensos y terroríficos de su vida. Y no estaba dispuesto a repetirlos. Estaba seguro de que Granger tampoco. Aliviado, vio que la joven reaccionaba y accionaba la ruedecita del giratiempo. Esta vez, la sensación fue un visto y no visto. Ambos sacaron sus varitas y la capa de invisibilidad cayó a sus pies.

Harry gritó. Se tambaleó. Su pierna herida falló. Y cuando perdió el equilibrio e inició la terrible caía hacia atrás, su cuerpo quedó suspendido en el aire. Lentamente, como si fuera uno de aquellos trucos de levitación que utilizaban los magos muggles en sus espectáculos, fue descendiendo hasta ser depositado en el suelo con sumo cuidado. Lejos de la fatídica rama.

Todavía con el brazo en alto, la varita frenéticamente sostenida en su mano, Draco supo que, a pesar de sus previos y firmes propósitos, no se iría sin decirle adiós. No debía hacerlo, pero lo haría. La temblorosa presión de la mano de Granger en su hombro, le dijo lo mismo.

- Acordamos no interferir más de lo necesario… —le recordó.

Pero la fuerza con la que latía el corazón de Draco en ese momento era mucho más poderosa que cualquier precaución anteriormente decidida. Que cualquier prudencia cautelosamente acordada. La mano en su hombro aflojó y al volver el rostro, vio la comprensión asomando en los húmedos ojos castaños.

- No debe verte… —le advirtió Hermione a pesar de todo.

Draco se dirigió con paso rápido hasta donde Harry yacía, porque sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo. Se arrodilló a su lado y contempló con dolor el sufrimiento en el cuerpo que amaba. Su rostro contraído en un puro tormento. Acarició su mejilla, empapada en sudor y sangre y sintió escurrirse las lágrimas por las suyas.

- Te pondrás bien, amor. Podrás ver muchos amaneceres a partir de ahora.

Se inclinó para tomar sus labios con dulzura, presionándolos suavemente. Plegándose a esa caricia, Harry entreabrió un poco los suyos, en un acto reflejo, permitiéndole profundizar ligeramente el beso. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron durante unos segundos y Draco pudo contemplar cuán hermosos eran, el verde refulgiendo vivo otra vez en el fondo de sus pupilas.

- Roger… —exhaló apenas.

Y sus ojos se cerraron nuevamente, junto con su conciencia.

El corazón de Draco se encogió hasta dejar de sentirlo en su pecho.

Cuando Hermione se había despedido de Malfoy, también su corazón estaba en un puño. Ver como Harry había acabado con Voldemort había sido duro e impactante. Aterrador. Algo que difícilmente olvidaría. Y que por más que lo deseara, jamás podría compartir con sus allegados. Por otro lado, se sentía orgullosa de ser ella quien había encontrado ese viejo hechizo que en principio, Harry le había dicho que se veía incapaz de utilizar.

Por otro lado, ver la mirada de Malfoy cuando se despidió de Harry, su expresión dolorida cuando éste pronunció el nombre de Roger, había sido también muy triste para ella. En aquel momento sintió que, accediendo a participar en aquella locura, había ayudado a quitarles a los dos lo más importante que habían tenido en sus vidas. Aunque Malfoy hubiera accedido a ello voluntariamente y no pudiera dejar de admirarle por eso.

Apenas habían cruzado una palabra en el camino de regreso, que había sido silencioso y encogido. Ambos perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. Con la callada inquietud de qué encontrarían cuando llegaran a casa. Inseguros sobre cuántas partes de su vida se habrían perdido y no podrían recordar por haberse dado en un pasado que no habrían vivido durante los casi dos últimos años.

Se habían despedido con un correcto pero frío apretón de manos, sutilmente impuesto por Malfoy, quien parecía haberse replegado en sí mismo y encerrado bajo su coraza de frialdad habitual.

Hermione introdujo la llave en la cerradura de la puerta del pequeño apartamento muggle que compartía con Ron. Y cuando ésta dio la vuelta, se dijo con ironía que lamentablemente, en su ahora desconocido pasado, su situación económica tampoco había mejorado demasiado ya que seguían viviendo en aquella caja de zapatos. Comprobar que todo parecía estar como ella lo había dejado aquella misma mañana, le dio cierta tranquilidad y auto confianza para enfrentarse a lo que viniera. O eso pensó.

Aunque era temprano, decidió empezar a preparar la cena para distraerse. Mientras ponía la lechuga en remojo, descongelaba el pescado y buscaba huevos y harina, su cabeza no dejaba de trazar la manera más adecuada de enfrentar la nueva situación. Autodominio, se decía, mucho autodominio. Y ella de eso tenía de sobras. No debía mostrarse sorprendida por ninguna de las cosas que seguramente ahora ignoraba, sino que tenía que tratar de averiguarlas de la forma más sutil posible, sin que fuera obvio para los demás.  
Y justo cuando dejaba la ensalada sobre la mesa de la cocina, oyó abrirse la puerta de entrada y el sonido de voces masculinas hablando en un tono alto y distendido, mezclado con risas y jaleo.

- ¡Herm! —llamó el vozarrón de Ron inundando todo el apartamento— ¡Ya estamos aquí!

Había cosas que ningún giratiempo era capaz de cambiar, pensó Hermione sonriendo. Oyó pasos dirigiéndose a la cocina y respiró hondo, preparada para enfrentarse a su pelirrojo.

- Aquí tienes el vino, como prometí. —oyó que decía una voz jovial a sus espaldas.

Y Hermione se congeló. Se repitió mentalmente que estaba preparada. Durante aquel último mes se había mentalizado e incluso escenificado situaciones probables y como afrontarlas con naturalidad. Tal como había estado practicando durante la última hora. Y en ese mismo instante todas acababan de venirse abajo como un frágil castillo de naipes.

Harry estaba plantado frente a ella, sonriéndole, con una botella de vino en la mano. Su pelo negro mucho más largo de lo que le había visto llevarlo nunca y sus ojos más verdes y brillantes de lo que podía recordar. Enfundado en su túnica de auror, le pareció incluso más alto y no tan delgado. ¡Dios! Si Malfoy llegaba a verle iba a morir de la impresión.

- No me digas que no te acordabas que Roger y yo veníamos a cenar. —le dijo Harry con una mueca divertida— Prometiste lasaña y no te la voy a perdonar.

Hermione vio como todos sus propósitos de entereza se iban por el desagüe y sin poder evitarlo rompió a llorar, dejando a su amigo estupefacto y preocupado.

- Bueno, ensalada y pescado también esta bien, Herm. —aseguró, el moreno dándose cuenta de lo que había sobre la mesa de la cocina— Siento… no haber comprado vino blanco… —se disculpó, no muy seguro de cómo reaccionar.

Y cuando Hermione le abrazó con aquella apabullante intensidad, Harry empezó a asustarse, preguntándose qué le habría sucedido a su amiga para encontrarse en aquel estado.

- ¡Ron! —gritó ya entrando en pánico— ¡Creo que Herm no se encuentra muy bien!

Mientras seguía aferrada a Harry y oía los pasos presurosos de Ron dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, Hermione no pudo evitar pensar en Malfoy y en qué sorpresas se habría encontrado él al regresar a su vida.

* * *

Para todos los que habéis dejado comentarios del tipo anónimo y no puedo responder por e-mail, muchas gracias: Caroline Mc; Cassandra; thara; sailor earth; sarahi; linz hidaka; Aikoss; Amarissima; angie; Roxy. 


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO XI **

Draco estaba sentado tras su escritorio, reclinado cómodamente en el sillón, con la mirada perdida en las inquietas llamas de la chimenea. Llevaba casi una hora inmóvil y absorto en sus pensamientos, prácticamente desde que se había encerrado en su despacho después de cenar. Él único detalle que ahora le faltaba a su sacrosanto refugio, era el amplio y confortable sofá en el que Harry y él habían hecho el amor tantas veces. Había sido sustituido por dos butacones de cuero, de idéntico buen gusto, pero fríos y vacíos. El resto estaba igual, tal y como lo había decorado Pansy en su momento.

Sin embargo, la sustitución de un sofá por dos butacas no era el cambio más significativo que se había producido en su vida.

Cuando se había despedido de Granger, hacía ya de eso dos semanas, no había ido directamente a casa, sino que se había entretenido en uno de los locales que había frecuentado antes de que Harry entrara de lleno en su vida. No se habían sorprendido de verle, así que dedujo que había seguido acudiendo con asiduidad. Se había templado el cuerpo con un par de whiskies y entre sorbo y sorbo, rechazado cuantas proposiciones de sexo caliente y sin compromiso le habían susurrado al oído.

Draco se conocía lo suficiente como para sospechar lo que podía encontrarse al llegar a su hogar. Antes de que la influencia de Harry sobre él cambiara su vida, siempre había tenido claro que acabaría cumpliendo con el trámite del matrimonio, si dependía de él más tarde que temprano, porque entraba dentro de sus obligaciones con la familia. Que tendría un hijo, trataría de ser feliz con su esposa en la medida de lo posible y que procuraría cubrir las apariencias de aquella forma elegante e impecablemente digna de un Malfoy, para seguir disfrutando de lo que realmente le seducía.

En su fuero interno había rogado por no ser tan previsible. Ni tan estúpido. Pero lo había sido.

En ese universo paralelo que no había vivido, su madre se había salido con la suya. Y su padre también ya que, aparte de estar casado con Victoria van Kaffman, ahora tenía un hijo de apenas seis meses. Se alegró, y no es que hubiera mucho de que alegrarse, de haber tenido al menos el buen sentido de ponerle a su primogénito el nombre de su bisabuelo favorito, Evon, en lugar de Lucius como al parecer había insistido Narcisa.

Pasado el shock inicial, que le sobrevino a pesar de todo, al día siguiente Draco había prácticamente "huido" al despacho de su abogado. Comprobó con cierto alivio que sus negocios iban viento en popa, aunque no tardó en darse cuenta que su principal preocupación había sido y según Maveric seguía siendo, mantener a Hans van Kaffman, ahora su suegro, lejos de ellos.

También se encontró con que, en lugar de a Harry Potter, lo que había obtenido a cambio de trasladar sus empresas a Inglaterra, era un cargo interino en el Ministerio. Como Consejero para Asuntos Económicos. Puesto que le iba como anillo al dedo y por el que, altruistamente, no recibía compensación alguna más que el prestigio del cargo y la oportunidad de intervenir en asuntos de su interés.

En definitiva, tenía la vida que económica y socialmente un Malfoy exigía y merecía. Con el pequeño detalle de que ahora Harry no estaba en ella. O al menos no de la forma en que a él le hubiera gustado.

Porque si bien era cierto que el grupo de herederos que beneficiaba a la sociedad mágica con sus obras y donaciones benéficas existía, no eran en ningún caso el alegre grupo jactancioso y hasta cierto punto despreocupado que Draco había conocido. Porque ahora, existía también una unidad de aurores que, incluido dentro de su trabajo habitual, tenían el de seguir de cerca todos y cada uno de los movimientos que realizaban, incluidos los suyos y que se había convertido en la particular pesadilla del grupo. Y esa pesadilla, como no, tenía nombre y apellido: Harry Potter.

De todo aquello se había enterado hacía apenas una semana. Con la lechuza que había llegado a la mansión desde el Ministerio, interesándose por su salud, ya que hacía días que no aparecía por su despacho. Y recordándole que tenía una reunión con el auror Harry Potter, aplazada desde hacía también varios días debido a su incomparecencia.

Sin embargo, Draco había decidido seguir "enfermo" el resto de la semana. Cuando se le había presentado en bandeja la oportunidad de ver a su ex pareja, se había sentido de pronto incapaz de enfrentarse a aquel nuevo Harry, seguramente bastante más en la línea del insoportable y fastidioso Potter toca cojones que recordaba de la escuela, que del Harry tierno y enamorado que había gemido entre sus brazos. Tuvo que reconocerse a sí mismo que tenía miedo. Miedo de ver en sus hermosos ojos verdes, los que ahora podían también ver, la mirada de desprecio y de odio que tantas veces le había dirigido en el pasado. Aunque, en esa etapa de sus vidas, él tampoco se hubiera quedado atrás. A pesar de todo, el Harry de Hogwarts había quedado relegado en sus recuerdos desde el momento en que había decidido instalar en su vida a ese otro Harry, indefenso y necesitado, del que se había enamorado perdidamente.

Y ahora el Gryffindor debía ser de todo menos indefenso o vulnerable. Y la ternura y el amor que guardaba para sus momentos privados, tenían otro destinatario que no era él. Sino ese desgraciado que cuando más le había necesitado le había abandonado y roto en mil pedazos el corazón. Corazón que, por su culpa, le había costado tanto conquistar. Ahora Draco odiaba a Roger Davis mucho más que antes. Y como buen Malfoy, se había propuesto hacerle la vida imposible hasta donde él pudiera intervenir.

Le echaba de menos. Draco nunca creyó que se pudiera añorar a alguien de una forma tan física. Con cada latido y con cada trocito de piel. Que su boca pudiera saborear recuerdos de piel salada y húmeda, impregnada de orgasmo. Y que el aire retorciera remolinos de aquella fragancia cítrica, combinación entre brillo y sensualidad, en repentinas oleadas. Que sus manos sintieran ese bosque salvaje y oscuro, de hebras increíblemente dóciles cuando las domaba entre sus dedos. O que sus brazos acusaran el inmenso vacío del cálido cuerpo que por las noches ya no rodeaban.

Con un ligero suspiro, Draco se levantó para abandonar el estudio y retirarse a dormir a un lecho ahora mucho más frío, –gracias a Merlín, su habitación seguía siendo sólo suya– donde el eco de una voz ronca y ansiosa flotaba sobre él cada noche y le endurecía hasta doler.

Ya no podía seguir eludiendo su obligación y al día siguiente tenía que presentarse en el Ministerio.

Hermione había tenido que sujetar su alborozo cuando leyó el mensaje que hacía apenas unos segundos había entrado por la pequeña ventanita, al lado de la puerta, destinada a ese fin.

_Siento molestarte, Granger. Pero sería de gran ayuda para mí saber donde está mi despacho. Te espero en el atrio. Actúa con discreción. _

La nota no iba firmada. Pero era un detalle innecesario. La alivió inmensamente tener noticias de él, porque después de dos semanas, parecía que la tierra se lo hubiera tragado. Había estado un poco preocupada al averiguar que Malfoy no había aparecido por el Ministerio durante todo ese tiempo. Hermione había esperado verle, si no al día siguiente, a no tardar mucho. Aceptaba que debían ser discretos porque, oficialmente, ella y Malfoy no eran amigos. Más bien todo lo contrario. Pero había confiado en poder hacerse la encontradiza en algún momento y tener la oportunidad de intercambiar un par de palabras con él. Se moría por saber cómo le había ido en el reencuentro con su vida.

Le encontró junto a la fuente, leyendo El Profeta. Cuando sus ojos grises, otra vez increíblemente fríos, se apercibieron de su presencia, Draco dobló cuidadosamente el periódico, lo colocó bajo su brazo y recogió su porta documentos, que descansaba en el suelo junto a él. Siguió sin mediar palabra a la joven Directora del Departamento para la Investigación de Nuevas Aplicaciones de la Magia hasta los ascensores, que como siempre a esa hora, tenían una numerosa cola ante cada uno de ellos. Después de diez minutos, Hermione salió del ascensor en la primera planta y Draco la siguió, sin que todavía hubieran intercambiado un solo vocablo entre ellos. El corredor por el que caminaban estaba lleno de puertas, todas iguales, siendo el único distintivo que las diferenciaba el rótulo serigrafiado en ellas con letras doradas. La castaña se detuvo ante la que rezaba _"Draco Malfoy – Consejero para Asuntos Económicos"._ A aquella hora de la mañana, el corredor estaba todavía bastante transitado por magos y brujas que se dirigían a sus respectivos puestos de trabajo. Y ambos ya habían captado más de una mirada extrañada de ver a Hermione Granger en una planta que no le correspondía.

- Vienes tres días a la semana. –susurró rápidamente Hermione– Sólo por las mañanas. La secretaria que se ocupa de tus asuntos se llama Paula MGregor, -señaló al final del pasillo, donde se encontraba el pool de secretarias– es la pelirroja. Y necesito hablar contigo.

- Contactaré. –musitó Draco escuetamente, sin mirarla.

Y concentró seguidamente toda su atención en adivinar qué maldito hechizo le habría puesto a la puerta, para poder abrirla y conocer por fin su despacho.

Durante unos pocos días, Draco había logrado concentrarse en resolver asuntos de los que, hasta ese momento, no había tenido la menor idea. Se había sumergido en su trabajo con la intensidad y la devoción que su mente, ágil y analítica, estaba acostumbrada y necesitaba. Ocupado en redescubrir su propia vida y en fingir una rutina que, después de todo, no le había sido tan difícil recrear. Se había llevado montones de pergaminos a casa y encerrado en su estudio durante horas para ponerse al día sobre los temas en los que se suponía había estado ocupado hasta esa fecha. Y de paso, interpuesto un escudo infranqueable en forma de puerta cerrada, entre Victoria y él.

A finales de la semana anterior, se había cruzado con Granger en la cafetería y ella le había susurrado que la unidad de Harry, tenía turno de noche y que ese era el motivo de que no le hubiera visto hasta el momento. Pero que se fuera preparando, porque el próximo lunes el auror tenía intención de ir a por él. Y no precisamente para darle un abrazo, después de que hubiera aplazado su reunión por casi un mes.

- No es el Harry que tú recuerdas, Malfoy. –le había advertido ella con una sonrisa entre consejera y maliciosa– Así que vete preparando.

Y ese lunes, Draco llegó a la inevitable conclusión de que jamás habría podido estar preparado.

La voz que gritó _¡Malfoy!_ y le detuvo casi en seco a mitad del corredor fue enérgica y autoritaria. También impaciente y un punto exasperada. Harry avanzaba en su dirección a grandes zancadas, tal como le había advertido Granger, con cara de pocos amigos. Pero tenía que haberle advertido de mucho más. Porque en ese momento, la figura que se dirigía hacia él con ímpetu arrollador, era el dios de la furia más hermoso que jamás nadie hubiera podido imaginar. Durante unos interminables instantes, los ojos de Draco desdibujaron cualquier otra cosa que no fuera pelo negro rebelándose en mechones desordenados y demasiado largos; nada que no fuera una túnica que ondeaba con prisa sobre unos hombros algo más anchos de lo que lo habían sido, abierta sobre una camisa blanca que intentaba contener formas más contundentes de las que él había acariciado. Estaba seguro de que si el suelo no hubiera estado enmoquetado, las botas del Gryffindor hubieran taconeado cada paso con un sonido apocalíptico y amenazador. Y él hubiera seguido allí de pie, esperando sin pestañear a que le devastara.

Cuando Harry se detuvo frente a él, llenando con su presencia todo aquel espacio, Draco se ahogó en su propio aire.

- Eres una serpiente muy escurridiza, Malfoy. –masculló el auror a modo de saludo– Llevo días intentando hablar contigo.

Sus ojos despedían destellos verdes. Era la única explicación razonable, se dijo Draco, al brillo enojado y arrebatador que le estaba barriendo de arriba abajo, con una mirada tan intensa y profunda que asfixiaba cualquier respuesta.

- ¿No le pediste cita a mi secretaria, Potter? –preguntó al fin, reencontrando una voz que no le sonó a la suya.

Sus ojos se deslizaron con más detenimiento en la proximidad de cada forma, tratando de recordar si los pantalones de los aurores habían sido siempre tan ajustados. O si el paquete de Harry había gritado alguna vez de manera tan ostensible y descarada su forma y volumen como en ese momento.

- No me jodas, Malfoy... –respondió el auror de mal talante.

Y Draco rememoró mil y una formas de contradecirle. Mil y un gemidos diferentes escapando de los labios que ahora se fruncían en un rictus enojado.

- …esa reunión estaba programada desde hace un mes.

Le hubiera gustado poder gritarle que poco más de un mes atrás, Harry no conocía otra manera de reunirse que no fuera con él. Otro sabor que no fuera el suyo. Ni otra voz. Ni otro aliento. Ni otras manos. Ni otra forma de gemir que no fuera bajo su cuerpo. Un mes que en lugar de treinta días había tenido setecientos treinta…

- ¿Me estás escuchando, Malfoy? –oyó que le preguntaba.

Draco parpadeó unos instantes, recobrándose, y después retomó el camino en dirección a su despacho. Pasos deliberadamente lentos, tratando de darse tiempo a reencontrar la calma que necesitaba para enfrentar esa mirada otra vez sin temblar de frustración y de deseo.

- Podemos discutir lo que sea ahora, si tú quieres. –ofreció mientras su estómago insistía en retorcerse en bucles estrechos y cerrados que caracoleaban hasta su garganta.

Harry le siguió con una mirada enfurruñada, que no auguraba una conversación demasiado alentadora. Cuando cerró la puerta tras él, Draco encomendó su salud mental a todos los dioses del universo presente, del universo pasado y de cualquier otro universo que pudiera existir.

Ron llegó temprano a casa esa tarde y se dejó caer en el sofá, muerto de cansancio. Hermione se mordió la lengua para evitar decirle una vez más que sacara los pies de la mesa. Sabía que su marido había tenido una semana movidita. Por lo visto Harry tenía una intuición especial para ganarse el turno de noche siempre en la semana menos adecuada. Con el agravante de que habían tenido que trabajar también sábado y domingo. Y Radcliff, que les tenía un cariño "muy especial", se había negado a concederles el lunes para descansar, aduciendo que debido a la vandálica oleada que se había desatado en las últimas semanas, necesitaba a todos sus efectivos. No era justo. Pero nadie le discutía su sentido de la justicia al Jefe de Aurores.

Llamaron a la puerta y Hermione imaginó que era Harry, que venía a desahogar su previsible mal humor con una cerveza. También decidió reprimirse las ganas de fruncir el ceño cuando comprobó que era Roger y se obligó a forzar una sonrisa.

- ¿Está aquí? –preguntó la rubia pareja de su amigo.

- No. –negó la joven en un tono más bien cortante, apartándose para dejarle pasar– Pero no creo que tarde.

Que Harry y Roger vivieran en el apartamento de abajo, a veces tenía sus inconvenientes. Como que Roger apareciera con más frecuencia de la que ella hubiera deseado y era capaz de soportar.

- Tenía reunión con Malfoy. –aclaró Ron desde el sofá con una mueca de desagrado.

- Ah…

El recién llegado se sentó junto al pelirrojo, como si aquella simple frase lo explicara todo. Hermione volvió a la cocina a seguir doblando ropa, mientras ambos hombres se enfrascaban en una conversación, cómo no, sobre Quidditch. El monotema de Roger.

Apenas media hora después, un vendaval agotado de paciencia y molido de cansancio, invadía el tranquilo hogar de los Weasley.

- ¡Ese tipo me saca de mis casillas! –exclamó Harry con un gesto de exasperación, arrojando su túnica de auror contra una de las sillas de la cocina– Scrimgeour debió beberse toda su cordura el día que le dio ese cargo. –abrió la nevera y sacó dos cerveza muggles.

- Como si estuvieras en tu casa. –invitó Ron en tono burlón, aceptando la que le ofrecía su amigo de su propia nevera. Y después añadió– Seguro que le hechizó de alguna forma.

Roger resopló en su flequillo. A veces tenía la impresión de que cuando esos dos estaban juntos, nadie más contaba.

- No, eso ya lo comprobé. –respondió Harry contrariado, desparramándose también sobre el sofá– ¡Por el amor de Dios¡Me ha tenido dos horas haciendo preguntas tontas y sin sentido¡Como si él no supiera mejor que yo de qué va todo esto¡Una completa pérdida de tiempo!

- Cálmate amor. –intentó tranquilizarle Roger, con un amago de abrazo.

Aunque abrazar a Harry cuando estaba tan temperamental, nunca había resultado ser una buena idea. Sin embargo, la pregunta de siempre, le hervía en los labios. Y a pesar de que, tal vez, el momento no fuera el más adecuado, no pudo evitar formularla.

- ¿Te ha dicho algo sobre la subvención para el Quidditch?

- Si, –Harry dio un largo trago a su cerveza– que no hay subvención porque hay otras cosas más importantes que resolver antes.

-¡Maldito Malfoy! –maldijo Roger– ¿Cuántas veces la ha tirado atrás ya?

Hermione había estado escuchado la conversación en silencio, como si no estuviera prestando atención. Pero eligió ese preciso momento para dejar de morderse la lengua.

- Pues aunque sea Malfoy, creo que tiene razón. –dirigió una mirada desafiante a Roger– Hay cosas más importantes que necesitan atención antes que el Quidditch.

- La gente también necesita entretenerse, cariño. –argumentó Ron débilmente.

El pelirrojo conocía de sobras ese tono de "no me lleves la contraria porque yo tengo razón" y la mirada que le siguió. No insistió. Harry guardó silencio y se limitó a mirar a su amiga, una vez más, intrigado. Roger decidió que era el momento oportuno para ir a buscar él mismo la cerveza a la que nadie le había invitado.

Cuando Hermione dejó la cocina cargada con la ropa que había estado doblando, Harry la siguió hasta su habitación.

- Herm¿puedo entrar?

Ella abrió la puerta tras unos segundos y le dejó pasar.

- Me gustaría que me explicaras que te pasa con Roger. –empezó suavemente, tratando de que no sonara a reproche, porque no buscaba un enfrentamiento directo con ella, sino respuestas.

- Nada. –respondió Hermione dándole la espalda, colocando las sábanas en el armario– ¿Qué me va a pasar?

Harry titubeó unos segundos y después se sentó en la cama, esperando que ella dejara de parecer tan ocupada e hiciera lo mismo.

- No es la primera vez que le hablas en ese tono, Herm. –le hizo notar– Es como si de pronto te molestara su sola presencia.

Ella se volvió de forma algo brusca y cerró el armario de un manotazo.

- Eso no es cierto, Harry. –trató de desmentir sin mucho éxito– Es sólo que a veces me resulta un poco egoísta, eso es todo.

Harry pareció dudar un poco antes de pronunciar su siguiente frase.

- Últimamente estás un poco… rara. –dijo– Somos amigos. –le recordó– Si tienes algún problema o alguna preocupación me gustaría que me lo contaras. Sabes que haré cuanto esté en mi mano para ayudarte. Lo que sea.

De repente, ella le miró con una expresión extraña en los ojos.

- ¿Lo harías? –él asintió con vehemencia, haciéndole notar lo estúpido de la pregunta– Entonces deja a Roger y me harás feliz.

- Herm… –murmuró él, sorprendido de tal petición.

- ¿Sabes? –siguió ella sintiendo la irrefrenable necesidad de soltar lengua y dejar de morderla– Nunca me había parado a pensarlo. Pero ¿dónde estaba Roger cuando todos los demás arriesgábamos el cuello en esa maldita guerra¿O es casual que él se encontrara en otra parte cada vez que la cosa se ponía fea¿En qué momento estuvo luchando contigo, codo con codo? Yo te lo diré, porque en estos últimos días lo he estado analizando detenidamente: en ninguno.

Harry tenía una expresión aturdida en su rostro.

- Hizo una gran labor en la retaguardia. –le defendió, incapaz de entender aquel ataque a su pareja– No estás siendo justa, Hermione. No todo el mundo sirve para enfrentar una lucha y no por ello ha de sentirse avergonzado. Colaboró en lo que pudo, como muchos otros.

- No Harry, es un cobarde. –afirmó ella con más desdén del pretendido– Y te clavará un puñal por la espalda cuando menos te lo esperes.

Tomó el rostro del moreno entre sus manos y enfrentó su mirada dolida.

- Sé que no puedes comprenderme, Harry. Pero soy tu amiga y si alguna vez te has fiado de mí y sé que lo has hecho, hazme caso y déjale. No te conviene.

Él la miró más desconcertado que enojado. Y cuando por fin pudo hablar, lo hizo en un tono bajo y calmo, no exento de cierta advertencia.

- Si hay algo que crees que debiera saber, –dijo– y si eres mi amiga como entiendo que lo eres, no sé a qué estas esperando para decírmelo.

Guardó un pequeño silencio, esperando, estudiando con atención el rostro de su amiga. Y ante la falta de respuesta, continuó:

- Pero si no te estás basando en nada real y sólo hablas de oídas o por intuiciones, haré cuenta de que esta conversación no ha tenido lugar, porque quiero que sigamos siendo amigos.

Hermione le miró fijamente, todavía sosteniendo su rostro y por unos instantes Harry creyó que se echaría a llorar.

- No quiero que peleemos, Harry. –aseguró en tono afligido– Olvida lo que te he dicho. –acarició su mejilla con gesto fraternal– Olvídalo, he estado algo estresada últimamente.

Harry sonrió y la abrazó, dando por finalizada la conversación. Pero no olvidó. Hermione nunca hablaba por hablar.

Parado frente a la cuna, Draco contemplaba a Evon dormir. Su cabello era tan corto y rubio que parecía casi inexistente. El pequeño pecho subía y bajaba acompasando el movimiento de una respiración tranquila. Sus sonrosados mofletes de vez en cuando hacían muecas que a veces parecían hacerle sonreír y sus pequeños labios se movían como si estuviera succionando el pecho de su madre. Pero Draco recordó que su madre no le daba el pecho, porque amamantar lo estropeaba y Victoria había tomado no sabía qué poción para que la leche se le retirara. Al igual que había hecho su propia madre, según había descubierto Draco después. Y también como con él, y eso sí podía recordarlo, la alimentación y cuidado de su hijo estaba en manos de los elfos de la mansión.

- ¿Qué hice cuando Evon nació, Puky? –preguntó de pronto, causándole al elfo un pequeño sobresalto.

- ¡Oh¡El amo estuvo muy contento! –respondió con un nervioso movimiento de orejas.

- Pero¿qué hice exactamente? –insistió. El pequeño sirviente parecía no saber que contestar– Me quedé mirándole, le cogí en brazos,… ¿qué?

- ¡Oh, no amo! –negó Puky como si acabara de escuchar una barbaridad– Usted nunca ha cogido al pequeño amo en brazos.

Draco siguió con la mirada fija en la diminuta figura que reposaba en la cuna. No, no lo había hecho. Porque hasta ese momento su hijo había sido el menor de sus problemas. Era el único que no había reclamado su atención. Y, para qué mentirse, todavía no sabía como enfrentarse a su paternidad. Dio por sentado que la estricta educación Malfoy del Draco que sí había estado presente el día que nació Evon, le había impedido hacerlo. Como a su propio padre. No recordaba que nunca le hubiera sostenido en brazos. Jamás le llevó con él a ninguna parte hasta que tuvo edad suficiente para valerse por sí mismo y comportarse. Es decir, a los cinco años más o menos. ¡Todo un hombrecito!

- ¿Y la señora? –preguntó– ¿Ella le coge en brazos?

- ¡Oh, si! –afirmó Puky contento de poder dar por fin una respuesta afirmativa– ¡Ha habido muchas visitas!

Draco apretó los labios y asintió, comprendiendo.

- Gracias Puky, eso es todo.

El elfo se retiró a su lugar, a los pies de la cuna, para seguir vigilando el sueño de su pequeño amo.

Draco cerró la puerta con cuidado, para no despertar a su hijo y cuando empezaba a descender las escaleras de pronto se dio cuenta. Volvió el rostro y contempló con añoranza la puerta cerrada. La habitación de Evon era la que una vez había sido la de Harry.

Llegó al comedor intentando apartar la sombra de su amado bajando la escalera un paso tras él y el eco del bastón que había recorrido cada rincón de la casa. Su esposa y su madre ya estaban sentadas a la mesa, esperándole.

- ¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó Victoria, denotando impaciencia en su voz.

Draco le dirigió una mirada helada. Se cuestionó una vez más como había podido dejarse convencer. Aunque ahora ya era demasiado tarde para lamentarse de su estupidez.

- Con Evon. –respondió.

Narcisa frunció el ceño.

- ¿Hay algún problema? –preguntó– ¿Puky ha descuidado…?

- Soy su padre. –la interrumpió él secamente– Estoy todo el día fuera de casa, y no creo que sea extraño que quiera ver a mi hijo cuando regreso.

- No, claro que no, hijo. –se apresuró a decir su madre, mientras dirigía una mirada de advertencia a Victoria.

Si Draco había tenido un mal día, más valía no molestarle. En realidad debía llevar una buena racha de malos días, pensó Narcisa. Su nuera había estado lloriqueando, quejándose de la poca atención que recibía de su marido. Que ya no podía recordar la última vez que Draco había visitado su habitación. Narcisa había tratado de consolarla, recordándole sin embargo, su papel en la familia. Y que los Malfoy, les gustara o no, no se distinguían precisamente por tener un talante cariñoso ni demasiado efusivo.

La cena transcurrió en silencio por parte del señor de la casa, que escuchó con aire ausente el parloteo de las dos mujeres, sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Hasta que llegados los postres, decidió que era el momento de llamar la atención de las damas.

- He notado, Victoria, que con todo lo del embarazo, el nacimiento de Evon, el ajetreo ahora con el niño, te ves un poco estresada, cariño. –sonrió a su esposa con fingido afecto– Creo que necesitas un descanso, distraerte.

- Realmente sí estoy un poco agotada. –se apresuró a afirmar ella, esperanzada.

- Tal vez un viaje te sentaría bien. –sugirió Draco, manteniendo su sonrisa.

Los ojos de Victoria brillaron de emoción. Narcisa sonrió, satisfecha de que su hijo hubiera recordado que era un caballero. Pero los hombres, ya se sabe, siempre tan ocupados en sus asuntos, sus negocios…

- Por desgracia, mis negocios me lo impiden, pero estoy seguro de que a mi madre le encantará acompañarte.

…y en encontrar la manera de deshacerse sutilmente de una esposa y de paso de una madre que pudiera incordiar con sus amonestaciones…

- ¿Y en qué destino has pensado? –preguntó Victoria, entusiasmada.

…y esa alma de cántaro, dejándose engatusar como una bendita. Narcisa decidió que tendría que impartir algunas lecciones sobre las que Victoria no había sido ilustrada en ese carísimo internado suizo. Dirigió una mirada de reproche a su hijo, que éste deliberadamente ignoró.

- Donde tú quieras, cariño. Paris, Viena, Roma… lo que te haga feliz.

- ¿Has estado en Nueva York alguna vez, Victoria? –preguntó Narcisa.

- No, nunca. –exclamo ésta, ilusionada ante la perspectiva.

Bien, si su hijo quería librarse de ellas para poder campar a sus anchas, no le saldría barato. ¡Merlín¡Cómo odiaba que a veces se pareciera tanto a Lucius! Se preguntó si Draco utilizaría también el apartamento que su marido había usado como picadero para sus correrías extramatrimoniales, cuya existencia supuestamente ella había ignorado.

Ambas mujeres miraron a Draco, en espera de su respuesta.

- Nueva York entonces. –concedió él, complaciente.

Draco recibió más besos y abrazos de los que podía soportar, pero aguantó estoicamente el aluvión de febril afecto que de pronto se le había venido encima. Aunque se preguntó dónde estaría el afecto que le debería haber recordado a su esposa a un pequeño de apenas seis meses que quedaría en manos de sus sirvientes durante lo que él intentaría que fuera, una prolongada ausencia.

Hermione dejó su despacho un poco más temprano que otras veces, sintiéndose algo culpable por haberle mentido a Ron. Pero por fin Malfoy había contactado, citándola en la Diana Memorial Fountain, en Hyde Park, al salir del trabajo. Durante todo ese tiempo se había empezado a preguntar si realmente el Slytherin no se habría conformado con la vida que ahora tenía y corrido un tupido velo sobre su relación con Harry. O que tal vez se hubiera desanimado después de lo que había sido, más que un encuentro, un encontronazo con su ex pareja unos días antes.

Sin embargo, aquella nota le había hecho recuperar su fe en él. En que no se habría dado por vencido y que, aunque no lo hubiera mencionado en ningún momento, estuviera dispuesto a recuperar a Harry fuera como fuera. Era una idea romántica, novelesca y valiente. Y Hermione se sentía muy aventurera últimamente. Y más que predispuesta a ser nuevamente cómplice en cualquier enredo que Malfoy estuviera dispuesto a planear. Aunque jamás se había visto en el papel de celestina, nunca había hecho más suyo el refrán _"nunca digas de este agua no beberé"._

Al principio le había costado reconocerle entre tanta gente que paseaba y pasaba un rato de ocio en aquella parte del parque. Draco estaba sentado en el ancho borde de piedra que rodeaba la fuente. Vestía ropa muggle, unos vaqueros y una sencilla camisa. Pero lo más chocante era el cochecito que tenía a su lado y que mecía lentamente. Si no hubiera sido por su inconfundible pelo platinado, Hermione hubiera pasado de largo.

- Vaya, Malfoy, no creí jamás verte rodeado de tanto muggles sin que ello te causara un sarpullido.

La sonrisa fue completamente irónica, muy Malfoy, mientras esperaba a que ella se sentara a su lado.

- Ya ves Granger, uno acaba acostumbrándose a todo tipo de compañías.

Hermione también sonrió, aceptando la tornada.

- ¿Es tu hijo? –preguntó.

Draco asintió y sus ojos se iluminaron al posarse sobre el bebé dormido en el cochecito.

- Lo único bueno que he sacado de todo esto. –dijo.

Hermione asintió en silencio.

- Se parece a ti. -afirmó– Mucho.

Esta vez la sonrisa de Draco fue amplia y sincera, llena de orgullo paternal.

- Y ¿cómo va todo? –preguntó después, tratando de hacer desaparecer aquel signo de debilidad de su rostro.

Hermione meneó la cabeza, divertida. Era Malfoy después de todo.

- Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera puedo recordar el día de mi boda, creo que bastante bien. –respondió con un suspiro.

Draco soltó una pequeña carcajada.

- ¿Tú también te casaste? Espero que tuvieras más suerte que yo. –y añadió con sarcasmo– Aunque si fue Weasley el afortunado, no sé si llamarlo suerte…

Hermione le estampó un puñetazo en el brazo, dándose por contenta con el "auch" que soltó el rubio.

- Sigues pegando fuerte. –se quejó Draco sobándose el brazo.

- Y tú sin saber cerrar la bocota. –le reprendió ella, satisfecha de que todavía se acordara de aquel puñetazo en tercero.

- Que he venido en son de paz, Granger…

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa cándida.

- Por lo visto, mi mejor amigo acabó de dilapidar lo poco que quedaba en su cámara para que Ron y yo pudiéramos celebrar una boda decente. –explicó después– ¡El muy cretino!

- ¿Por qué no se lo impediste?

Hermione le miró como si hubiera preguntado una soberana tontería.

- ¡Oh, intenta detener a Harry cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza! –la castaña se encogió de hombros– Harry es muy reservado con sus cosas. Y, realmente, no creo que durante esos cuatro años a nadie le preocupara de donde salía el dinero que nos ayudó a sobrevivir. –miró a Malfoy con un gesto de impotencia– ¡Así es Harry!

_No has traído mucho, _recordó Draco haber comentado aquella primera vez. Tanto como la inmediata y cortante respuesta de Lupin: _no tiene mucho._

Permanecieron en silencio durante algunos incómodos minutos, contemplando la algarabía de gente a su alrededor.

- ¿Y a ti, cómo te va? –preguntó al fin Hermione.

Draco tardó algunos momentos en responder, muy ocupado contemplando a su hijo, que empezaba a dar claros indicios de querer despertar.

- Voy a iniciar los trámites de divorcio. –dijo secamente– En cuanto Victoria vuelva de viaje.

- ¿Se ha ido… de viaje? –preguntó Hermione incrédula, contemplando el hermoso bebé que en aquellos momentos abría sus ojitos.

- Las mandé a las dos a Nueva York. –explicó Draco, esta vez con una sonrisa maliciosa– Y créeme, ni la madre ni la abuela sintieron ningún remordimiento por dejarle solo tanto tiempo.

Draco deshizo los enganches que sujetaban a Evon y lo izó, para sentarlo en sus rodillas. El pequeño bostezó y después su carita se iluminó con una radiante sonrisa, que derritió a su padre.

- No creo llevar pañuelos suficientes para limpiar tus babas, Malfoy. –le advirtió Hermione divertida– ¿Puedo? –preguntó después extendiendo sus manos hacia el pequeño– Oh, vamos, Malfoy, no voy a romperlo.

Tras una breve reticencia, Draco le entregó el niño. Lejos de sentirse extraño, Evon siguió gorgojeando alegremente en el regazo de Hermione, mientras Draco contemplaba la serie de tonterías que la joven bruja le hacía a su hijo. Se preguntó si él también se vería tan ridículo haciendo esas cosas. Y descubrió que no le importaba.

- A Harry siguen gustándole los niños. –declaró inesperadamente Hermione, sonriéndole con entendimiento– De hecho, creo que hasta sería capaz de adoptar uno si no tuviera por pareja a ese imbécil de Roger Davis.

- ¿De veras? –dijo el rubio, tratando de no parecer demasiado ansioso ante la mención del nombre que había pugnado por salir de sus labios desde que Granger había llegado.

- Se le dan bastante bien. –siguió explicando Hermione mientras le hacía carantoñas a Evon– De hecho, le estoy entrenando. –declaró en tono malicioso.

Draco no supo si sorprenderse ante tal declaración. Después de todo, no era tan extraño que Pansy hubiera acabado congeniando con Granger. Las dos eran igual de peligrosas…

- Algunos sábados Ron y él me acompañan al orfanato Bulstrode. Bueno, al principio tuve que arrastrarles. –reconoció la joven– Trabajo allí como voluntaria los fines de semana, con mi suegra y mi cuñada. –aclaró después– Y aunque todavía no ha conseguido dar una papilla sin que su ropa y sus gafas sufran en el intento, creo que acabará consiguiéndolo. –la joven no pudo evitar una pequeña carcajada– En cambio, es genial cambiando pañales, cosa que no puedo decir de Ron.

Hermione observó a Draco, contemplando a su hijo con una sonrisa en los labios. Y se preguntó si estaría imaginando a Harry cambiándole los pañales a Evon.

- Si te esfuerzas un poco, tendrás tu oportunidad, Malfoy. –dijo suavemente la bruja– Está claro que estás dispuesto a reconquistarle. –afirmó – ¿O no estamos aquí para hablar de eso?

El pálido rostro de Draco se tiño de un leve rubor, pero no dijo nada.

- Diría que las cosas no andan muy finas entre ellos. –le informó Hermione, con más entusiasmo del que se hubiera esperado de una buena amiga.

- ¿Tú crees? –preguntó Draco, tratando de no parecer excesivamente anheloso.

- Aunque si sigues exasperándole de esa forma en todas vuestras reuniones… –le recriminó frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡Es que él llegó en pie de guerra, Granger! –se defendió Draco.

- ¿Y qué esperabas? –dijo ella– Habéis sido perro y gato durante muchos años.

- Me temo que debo darte la razón. –reconoció el joven con gesto derrotado.

- Entre todos los defectos de Harry, que los tiene, –remarcó Hermione en tono irónico– está el de tener un corazón demasiado grande. Y el de confiar ciegamente en la gente que ama. Pero no es tonto. –Hermione le dirigió una mirada traviesa– Y creo que ahora mismo puede estar en la fase de replantearse algunas cosas con respecto a su relación con Roger.

- No es tan fácil, Granger. –discrepó Draco con desánimo.

- Tampoco tan difícil. –en un impulso, que casi le tomó más por sorpresa ella a que a Malfoy, cogió la mano del rubio y la apretó con cariño– Sólo hay algo que Harry desee más que otra cosa en ese mundo. Una familia. La que nunca pudo tener. –la mano de Draco siguió quieta en la suya, sin hacer gesto de querer desprenderse de ella– Harry no supo lo que era tener un amigo o que alguien se preocupara por él hasta que llegó a Hogwarts, Malfoy. Creció con su familia muggle, que le odió por ser lo que era y le hizo la vida imposible hasta extremos que ni puedes imaginar. Perdió a sus padres, a su padrino y a un montón de amigos en el camino. Y a pesar de su desgracia después, jamás vi a Harry tan feliz como cuando estaba contigo. Te amaba con todo su inmenso corazón, de eso puedes estar seguro. Como demostraste que tú le amabas a él. –rectificó– Como le amas todavía.

El rubio se desprendió suavemente de la mano de Hermione, para coger la que Evon le tendía y la besó. El pequeño dio un chillido de alegría y empezó a moverse hacia delante y hacia atrás en el regazo de Hermione, babeando feliz.

- La situación no es la misma. –musitó Draco, mientras buscaba un pañuelo en su bolsillo– No me necesita. El problema es que ahora sólo puede recordar de mí los malos momentos.

- Pues haz que vuelva a confiar "ciegamente" en ti. –dijo contemplando embobada como Draco limpiaba a su hijo– ¿O esa famosa y petulante frase de que "no hay nada que un Malfoy no pueda conseguir", era sólo eso, una frase?

- Estas jugando peligrosamente con mi ego, Granger. –advirtió él, a pesar de todo, con una sonrisa sincera.

- Créeme, nunca jamás pensé desear ver a tu ego ponerse en marcha como ahora, Malfoy. –reconoció ella también con una sonrisa, devolviéndole a Evon.

Draco se levantó y colocó al niño cuidadosamente en el cochecito. Ató las correas y cuando estuvo seguro de que todo estaba correctamente dispuesto se volvió hacia Hermione, que le miraba entre fascinada y enternecida.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó un poco a la defensiva, sintiéndose incómodo bajo esa mirada.

Ella negó con la cabeza y alzó las manos en son de paz.

- Creo que le caes bien a Evon. –dijo después el Slytherin, esperando no haber sido demasiado brusco– Estoy seguro de que le gustará volver a verte.

- Cuando quieras, Malfoy. Sólo mándame una nota y estaré encantada de sentar a Evon en mis rodillas nuevamente. Es un niño adorable.

- Gracias, Granger.

- Hermione. –le corrigió ella– Mis amigos me llaman Hermione.

El Slytherin sonrió.

- Los míos, Draco.

El molesto zumbido del despertador irrumpió en el silencio de la habitación. Harry gruñó bajito sobre el pecho de su pareja y tras unos perezosos momentos, se volvió lo suficiente para que su mano alcanzara el odioso aparato y lo paró. Permaneció todavía unos instantes abrazado al cuerpo caliente y familiar, antes de ordenarse mentalmente levantarse. Cómo un autómata abandonó el cálido lecho, donde Roger siguió durmiendo sin despertarse, para entrar en el cuarto de baño y darse la ducha que arrancara los últimos hilos de sueño.

Minutos después, salió del baño con la toalla enrollada a sus delgadas caderas y miró hacia la cama. Estaba enamorado de Roger, se dijo, en un tono quizás peligrosamente cercano al auto convencimiento. La noche pasada habían hecho el amor, a pesar de que él le había hecho notar a su compañero que estaba cansado y que no se sentía demasiado predispuesto. Sin embargo, la insistencia de Roger había acabado excitándole, como siempre, y habían tenido un encuentro satisfactorio y placentero. No ardiente, ni salvaje, ni tan siquiera apasionado. Satisfactorio y placentero, se repitió mentalmente. Harry sacudió la cabeza y pequeñas gotitas salieron disparadas de su negro cabello en todas direcciones. Con un pequeño suspiro, abrió un cajón de la cómoda en busca de una camisa limpia. Había tenido el mismo sueño, una noche más. Ese del que Roger se reía. Pero que a él siempre le parecía tan real como si lo hubiera vivido. Tanto, que cuando salió del hospital acabó por preguntarle a su pareja si realmente él había estado allí y le había besado. Roger se había reído y ahora que lo pensaba, había sido la primera vez que había visto a Hermione dirigirle esa mirada de antipatía que ahora era tan habitual. _Estabas exhausto y muy mal herido, Harry. Delirabas. _–le había dicho su amiga–_ En ese estado la mente juega malas pasadas._ Y él había tenido que darle la razón. No había otra explicación. Sin embargo, con frecuencia despertaba con el dulce sabor de esos labios sobre los suyos y por más que los probara, no eran los de Roger.

Revolvió el cajón de la cómoda con impaciencia, buscando la camisa de uniforme limpia. Estaba seguro que debía haber una, porque tenía tres. Una que todavía no había lavado, la que se había quitado la noche anterior y la que tenía que estar en cajón y no encontraba. Abrió el resto de cajones, por si Roger la había guardado en el lugar equivocado. Pero no la encontró. Incluso rebuscó en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Sólo había la del día anterior. Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación. Era la segunda vez en una semana. El martes pasado se había quedado sin calzoncillos.

- Roger, –dijo sacudiéndole suavemente– ¿has visto mi camisa de uniforme limpia?

El rubio entreabrió apenas los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

- En el cajón. –murmuró con un gruñido.

- No está.

- Pues coge una de mis camisas blancas entonces. –dijo Roger volteándose para seguir durmiendo– Bajo la túnica nadie lo notará.

Harry volvió a la cómoda y abrió otro cajón, del que extrajo una camisa blanca de su pareja. No entendía qué pasaba últimamente con su ropa, pensó mientras doblaba los puños porque las mangas le venían un poco largas. Sólo esperaba que ésta prenda no hubiera desparecido como su polo azul, uno de sus preferidos y su camisa color burdeos, otra de sus favoritas. Suerte parecida había corrido parte de su ropa interior, sin que todavía hubiera podido encontrarle una explicación. Roger le decía que simplemente era un despistado y algo desordenado. Que ya aparecerían. Pero él sabía que no era ni tan desordenado, ni tan olvidadizo.

Salió del apartamento y bajó las escaleras hasta la planta baja. Ron ya le estaba esperando en la puerta.

- Estaba a punto de subir a buscarte. –gruñó el pelirrojo– ¿Se te han pegado las sábanas, _otra vez_?

- No encontraba mi camisa. –respondió el moreno de mal humor.

Ron frunció el ceño. La excusa de la ropa empezaba a estar un poco gastada. Harry tendría que encontrar otra mejor cada vez que se quedara dormido Sin embargo, no insistió. El moreno parecía haberse levantado con el pie izquierdo aquella mañana.

Llegaron al Ministerio sin haber cruzado más de dos palabras. Ron miró de reojo a su amigo, más callado y taciturno de lo que era habitual en él.

- ¿No tienes reunión con Malfoy hoy? –se arriesgó a preguntar, suponiendo que tal vez esa fuera una de las causas del malhumor del moreno– ¿Vas a decirle lo de Pritchard?

Harry dejó escapar un gruñido. ¡Joder¿Ya había pasado un mes? Lo había olvidado completamente. Parecía que su mañana iba a seguir peor de lo que había empezado.

- La jodida reunión. –masculló.

Como jefe de la unidad, Harry tenía un pequeño despacho, en el que se encerró junto con su primer café del día. Contempló su mesa y le dieron ganas de arremeter contra todos los pergaminos que había encima de ella de un manotazo. Pero no lo hizo. En su lugar, cerró los ojos y se masajeó las sienes, intentando aclarar sus pensamientos.

Tenía una conversación pendiente con Roger, que no sabía como afrontar, pero que no podía seguir postergando. Lo había intentado una vez y su compañero había dejado de hablarle durante tres días. No es que a él le importara seguir manteniéndoles a los dos, pero empezaba a cansarse de ser el único que se levantaba a las siete de la mañana. Roger era jugador profesional de Quidditch. Pero la guerra había interrumpido la liga profesional. Y la posguerra no estaba siendo la época más adecuada para hacerla resurgir. Lamentablemente y sin que sirviera de precedente, tenia que darle la razón a Malfoy en eso. Pero había miles de cosas que Roger podía hacer mientras tanto y no tan sólo ponerse de mal humor cada vez que le decía que la subvención había sido aplazada.

Después estaba Herm. Su amiga le preocupaba. Ni siquiera Ron había podido averiguar lo que le pasaba a su mujer. Al principio, incluso ambos habían temido que estuviera enferma, porque si algo tenía Hermione era memoria. Y de repente parecía haber olvidado hasta el día de su propia boda. La habían estado vigilando cuidadosamente, sin que ella se diera cuenta. Incluso Ron había consultado con un medimago amigo de sus padres que trabajaba en San Mungo. Y para estar más seguros, Harry lo había hecho con la medibruja Arashi, quien le había tratado después de su enfrentamiento con Voldedmort. Ambos medimagos coincidieron en que podía ser un efecto post traumático por todo lo vivido durante la guerra o por el estrés de las palizas que Hermione se daba después. Trabajaba como una loca, eso los dos lo sabían. Y después, todavía sacaba tiempo para colaborar con diversas organizaciones benéficas como voluntaria. Ayudaba en uno de los comedores públicos todos los fines de semana, donde reciente e incomprensiblemente había hecho grandes migas con Pansy Parkinson y dos tardes a la semana trabajaba en el orfanato que habían construido junto al hospital mágico, junto con su suegra Molly Weasley y su cuñada Ginny. Gracias a Merlín, para alivio de su marido y de su mejor amigo, parecía que aquellas lagunas de memoria eran cada vez menos frecuentes y tal como le había dicho la medibruja a Harry, seguramente no habría nada de qué preocuparse.

Y por supuesto, estaban sus problemas con aquellos estúpidos Slytherins a los que Scrimgeour se empeñaba que mantuviera bajo el punto de mira y de los que él estaba ya más que harto. La mayoría, aparte de arrogantes y estúpidos, no entrañaban mayor peligro que pescar un resfriado por los aires que se daban o sufrir de ceguera pasajera debido al deslumbramiento que su exhibición de joyas y lujos provocaba. Inofensivos, a excepción de dos o tres que su intuición le había hecho decidir que debía vigilar un poco más de cerca. Y, aunque había incluido a Malfoy en ese saco, reconocía que había sido más porque era Malfoy que por otra cosa. Porque la serpiente rubia no había hecho nada de lo que hubiera motivo de preocupación desde que había vuelto a Inglaterra, aparte de casarse y tener un hijo. Y tocarle a él las narices, por supuesto. En eso no había perdido su toque. Por su culpa, había tenido que hacer un cursillo acelerado sobre economía y finanzas, que se le habría atragantado todavía mucho más, si no hubiera sido por la inestimable ayuda de Hermione. Y aunque había sido muy básico, "Finanzas para no financieros", al menos había conseguido seguir a Malfoy en sus disertaciones y logrado que dejara de pasearse sobre su ego.

Estaba por ver la cara que pondría cuando le dijera que la noche anterior habían detenido a uno de sus amigos por haberle lanzado un Imperius a un muggle. Pritchard estaba borracho y no había encontrado cosa mejor que hacer que maldecir al pobre hombre y hacerle bailar en peligroso equilibrio sobre uno de los bordes del puente de Londres, llamando la atención de un montón de muggles. La Brigada de Desmemorización había tenido bastante trabajo después.

Cuando Harry volvió a mirar su reloj eran casi las once y media. Dejó el papeleo que estaba poniendo al día a medias y se levantó con resignación. Cruzó la pequeña área que él y su grupo tenían asignada y salió al pasillo para tomar el ascensor para bajar hasta la primera planta, donde Malfoy tenía su despacho. Repasó mentalmente los asuntos que tenía que tratar con él. Le resultaba enojoso tener que controlar a ese grupo de descerebrados podridos de dinero. Pero ODIABA tener que controlar a Malfoy. Había intentado liberarse de esa obligación, entre otras cosas porque no había reunión en que los dos no acabaran a la greña, pero Scrimgeour no se lo había permitido. Un año más, le había dicho. Y si su informe era favorable, tenía previsto ofrecer a Malfoy ese cargo de forma permanente. Harry no se había reprimido y le había dicho que estaba loco. Privilegios de ser el héroe.

Ya ante la puerta del Consejero para Asuntos Económicos, Harry inspiró profundamente y llamó. Nadie le respondió. Volvió a llamar, esta vez con más energía, con igual resultado. Empezó a maldecir en voz baja. Si Malfoy se había olvidado de su cita nuevamente, esta vez pensaba tomar medidas. Estaba a punto de irse, cuando le pareció escuchar voces. Tal vez Malfoy sufría de una repentina sordera y no le hubiera oído, concedió. O todavía no había terminado con una reunión anterior y había ignorado deliberadamente que alguien estaba aporreando su puerta. Dejándose guiar por aquel mal humor mañanero que todavía no le había abandonado, decidió abrir y recordarle a quien fuera que se había terminado su tiempo y empezaba el suyo.

Entró dispuesto a soltar la habitual diatriba que seguramente haría que, también como siempre, la reunión empezara con mal pie. Sin embargo, la primera palabra murió en su boca al encontrarse con la imagen más sorprendente que jamás hubiera podido imaginar. Por un momento no supo si reír o enfadarse por si aquel era un nuevo método del Slytherin para socavar su paciencia.

Malfoy estaba en el suelo, a cuatro patas, en mangas de camisa y ofreciendo una espléndida vista de su trasero. Un excitado y alegre gorgojeo surgía de alguien que quedaba oculto tras el rubio y que por lo tanto Harry no podía ver. Y ¿esos extraños ruiditos eran… pedorretas?

- Ejem… ¿Malfoy?

Sobresaltado, Malfoy dio un gracioso bote, meneando su culo de una forma que Harry encontró bastante… interesante. Jamás había visto a la rubia serpiente enrojecer. Y verle hacerlo hasta la raíz del pelo fue lo más gratificante que había contemplado en mucho tiempo.

- ¿Interrumpo… algo? –preguntó, ahora sí, procurando contener la risa.

- Disculpa. –dijo Malfoy intentando hacer acopio de dignidad sin lograrlo demasiado.

El Consejero se había puesto en pie y estaba bajándose las mangas de la camisa apresuradamente, todavía con un rojo intenso en su cara. Alcanzó su túnica del respaldo del sillón y se la puso con misma rapidez. Harry contempló al hermoso bebé rubio que el cuerpo de su padre había estado ocultando.

- ¿Es tu hijo? –preguntó.

- Si. –respondió Malfoy ya repuesto y formalmente vestido– Me temo que hoy me he quedado sin canguro.

Aunque Harry intentó adoptar una mirada enojada, la sonrisa siguió bailando en sus ojos.

- Me maravilla las excusas que eres capaz de encontrar para aplazar nuestras reuniones, Malfoy. –dirigió una mirada al sonriente bebé que reclamaba a grititos la atención de su padre– Estás empezando a caer muy bajo.

Draco estaba a punto de responder cuando Evon, cansado de intentar conseguir su atención y no conseguirlo, rompió en llanto.

- ¡Por el amor de Dios! –Harry se quitó la túnica de forma algo brusca y se desplomó en una de las sillas, frente a la mesa de despacho con cara de resignación– ¡Coge a tu hijo, Malfoy! Prometo no deshacer tu imagen pública de Slytherin frío y sin sentimientos.

Era tan alucinante ver a Malfoy en aquella faceta que estaba seguro de que cuando se lo contara a Ron, le preguntaría qué se había fumado.

- ¿Seguro que no te importa? –preguntó Draco sentándose frente a él, al otro lado de la mesa, con el pequeño otra vez sonriente, en su regazo.

Harry se limitó a hacer un gesto con su mano, indicándole que podían empezar en cuanto estuviera listo. Una de las carpetas apiladas a la derecha de la mesa, salió del montón y se posó delante de Malfoy, abriéndose seguidamente. Todo aquel proceso debió parecerle al pequeño Evon la mar de excitante, porque no dejó gritar y de lanzar sus manitas en dirección a la carpeta, tratando de alcanzarla.

- Bien, –empezó Draco intentando ignorar los desaforados esfuerzos de su hijo–he estado estudiando el impuesto de circulación con el que el Ministro ha propuesto gravar el tráfico de escobas…

Harry parecía encontrarse mucho más cómodo que la última vez. Estaba sentado en una postura completamente relajada, a diferencia de su anterior reunión, en la que Draco tuvo la impresión que iba a saltar en cualquier momento de la silla. Sus labios se curvaban en una pequeña sonrisa condescendiente, en lugar de mantenerlos apretados y tensos, como en esa ocasión. Sus ojos tenían un brillo de diversión, mientras seguían con curiosidad los esforzados movimientos de Evon por alcanzar tanto objeto fascinante encima de la mesa, esperando ser tocado y babeado. Claro que Draco estaba seguro de que gran parte de la diversión se la estaba proporcionando él mismo, tratando de detener aquellas inquietas manitas y mantener un discurso coherente al mismo tiempo.

- …pero creo que hay bastante trabajo que hacer antes. Lo primero es confeccionar un censo de escobas y clasificarlas por modelos. –apartó por tercera vez la mano de Evon del pergamino– Lo que al mismo tiempo va a ser lo más difícil, porque dudo que nadie se sienta muy dispuesto a colaborar si el resultado va a ser un nuevo impuesto. –ya que carpeta y pergamino estaban fuera de su alcance, la mano se dirigió a la atrayente pluma roja abandonada justo al lado– No creo que las tiendas de escobas lleven un registro de sus clientes, lo cual me lleva a sugerir, que a partir de ahora, con cada venta se registre el nombre del propietario. También sería conveniente…

- Malfoy, tu hijo se está comiendo la pluma… –le interrumpió Harry, sin duda disfrutando del pequeño quebradero de cabeza que le estaba causando a su padre.

- ¡Dioses, Evon! –murmuró Draco quitándole de la mano la baboseada pluma– ¿Acaso quieres ahogarte, hijo?

Evon hizo notar inmediatamente su desacuerdo al ser privado de su entretenimiento, con una nueva sesión de llanto.

- Creo que no le gusta que no le dejen salirse con la suya… –apuntó Harry, divertido. Y añadió con cierta malicia– Debe ser genético…

- ¿Me alcanzas el dragón de peluche? –pidió Draco, haciendo caso omiso del último comentario.

_Un dragón, como no_, pensó Harry mientras se levantaba y cogía el peluche de la sillita de bebé. Se lo dio a Malfoy, pero se quedó de pie.

- Creo que es mejor que lo dejemos para otro día. –dijo– Para cuando tengas canguro.

Y aunque en la última frase había habido algo de retintín, Draco estaba por jurar que Harry no estaba enfadado. Ni siquiera molesto.

- Me parece bien. –aceptó.

- La semana próxima. ¿El lunes a la misma hora?

- Estupendo.

- Bien.

Harry se quedó unos momentos plantado ante la mesa, como si tuviera algo más que decir, pero finalmente cogió su túnica de la silla y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Nos vemos, Malfoy.

Draco hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza, perdido su último pensamiento en aquel trasero redondo y firme que acababa de desaparecer por la puerta. Mientras tanto, Evon había decidido que ya tenía su dragón de peluche demasiado visto y que la corbata de su padre tenía un sabor nuevo y mucho más interesante.

- ¿Tienes hambre, hijo? –preguntó Draco a los pequeños ojos grises que le miraban risueños, al tiempo que recuperaba su corbata. Sonrió– Creo que el próximo lunes te llevaré a conocer la cafetería.

Cuando Harry volvió a su pequeño despacho, Ron ya le estaba esperando con un par de sándwiches. Uno de queso y jamón y otro de pollo con mayonesa. Y una cerveza de mantequilla muy fría.

- Tienes cinco minutos. –le advirtió el pelirrojo con la boca llena, a punto de terminar el suyo– Nos los ha traído Hermione. –tragó con un sonido gutural.

- ¿Tienes que engullir de esa forma? –le reprochó Harry.

- Tenemos que trasladar a Harrison desde Azkaban. –explicó el pelirrojo sin toman en cuenta el comentario– En un par de horas se reúne el Wizengamot para su juicio.

Harry estudió los dos sándwiches encima de su mesa y eligió el de pollo con mayonesa.

- ¿Qué tal la reunión con Malfoy? –preguntó Ron, terminando también con su cerveza.

- Bien. –fue la escueta respuesta.

- ¿Bien?

Ahora que se daba cuenta, Harry no había llegado gruñendo, maldiciendo y jurando que le iba a presentar la dimisión a Scrimgeour. Ni siquiera había mostrado su disgusto por tener que ir a Azkaban otra vez. Radcliff a veces podía ser un verdadero hijo de puta, se dijo el pelirrojo. El Jefe de Aurores sabía de sobras lo poco que le gustaba a su amigo sentir la presencia de los dementores demasiado cerca de él.

- ¿Bien? –repitió con incredulidad.

Harry se encogió de hombros y acabó con el sándwich en dos bocados. Abrió uno de los cajones de su mesa y sacó una pastilla de chocolate, que metió en el bolsillo interior de su túnica.

-Vamos, –dijo– Los malos tragos, cuanto antes mejor.

Y salió del despacho seguido por un desconcertado pelirrojo.


	12. Chapter 12

_**OSCURIDAD**_

**CAPITULO XII**

Aquella tarde Draco había regresado a la mansión con el corazón caliente y el alma más compuesta que nunca. Además de con un sobreexcitado Evon, que se negó a dormir y obsequió a su padre con una buena sesión de desesperadas lágrimas cada vez que intentaba acostarle en la cuna.

- Pequeño tirano… –susurró Draco cuando, una vez más, las lágrimas cesaron al sacarle de la cuna.

Besó la suave mejilla, mientras sonreía al escuchar los pequeños hipidos que el bebé soltaba como consecuencia del sentido llanto.

- No vamos a tener que darle la razón a Harry¿verdad? –siguió susurrando mientras sostenía al niño contra su pecho– Porque aunque le ame, me fastidia tener que dar la razón a un Gryffindor. Eso es algo que todo buen Slytherin sabe y que tú deberás aprender, hijo.

Evon se frotó los ojos con el puño, muerto de sueño a pesar de todo. Miró a su padre con los ojitos medio cerrados y éste paseó por la habitación unos minutos más, con la esperanza de que esta vez el sueño le rindiera definitivamente. Quizás le estaba malcriando, pensó al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una de esas sonrisas que, alguien que no haya podido conocer todavía la paternidad, clasificaría de alelada y completamente idiota. Pero descubrir que quería tener a su hijo a su lado a todas horas no podía ser malcriarlo, se dijo, sino darle lo que él mismo jamás había recibido. Orgulloso de sí mismo, depositó su pequeño tesoro en la cuna, esta vez sin ninguna protesta. Recordó que la primera vez que se había atrevido a coger a Evon en brazos se había sentido tan inseguro, tan temeroso de no saber cómo hacerlo exactamente, de que le llorara, de que se le cayera, de que por miedo a eso le apretara demasiado y le hiciera daño… y no podía recordar cuántas cosas más. ¡Había crecido tanto en aquel último mes! Se preguntó cómo Victoria podía ser tan estúpida como para perderse la experiencia de ver a su hijo cambiar día a día. De descubrir nuevos gestos y nuevas expresiones; de satisfacer su inagotable curiosidad y disfrutar de cada cosa nueva que el pequeño aprendía. Y agradeció a los dioses que lo fuera, porque así Evon era sólo para él. Su sonrisa de las mañanas, cuando le sacaba de la cuna, era suya. Y ese impaciente balanceo, tendiéndole los bracitos para que le cogiera en cuanto le veía, reclamaba única y exclusivamente a su padre. Bueno, también era el destinatario de sus berrinches, de sus babas y de algún que otro escape sobre sus pantalones. Pero ya se sabe, quien con niños se acuesta, mojado se levanta.

Casi al mismo tiempo en que acostaba a su hijo, Puky aparecía en la habitación para anunciarle que tenía visitas. El elfo le dirigió una mirada recelosa, sin poder dejar de preguntarse con preocupación porqué el amo Draco últimamente pretendía quitarle su trabajo.

- Los Sres. Nott y Warrington le esperan en la salita, amo. –dijo sin estridencias.

La última vez que había hablado con un tono un poco más alto de lo que su amo consideró apropiado en aquella habitación, éste le había dirigido una mirada gélida, de esas que a Puky le ponían tan nervioso.

- Diles que ahora bajo. –le indicó Draco con fastidio.

Blaise había hablado con él por la mañana para contarle la noticia que, a pesar de no ser pública todavía, ya corría como la pólvora dentro de su círculo. Draco sabía que habían tratado de comunicarse con él durante todo el día y le molestaba que acudieran a su casa a esas horas, para pedirle seguramente lo que jamás estaría dispuesto a hacer. De esos tres imbéciles, uno ya se había puesto fuera de juego él solito. Warrington era tan idiota o más que Pritchard, así que no creía tener que molestarse demasiado por él. Nott ya era harina de otro costal. Pensaba tomarse su tiempo para estudiar detenidamente las medidas a tomar con él. Draco no había olvidado.

Abandonó la habitación de su hijo con el semblante mudado en la expresión más fría de todo su repertorio.

- Buenas noches caballeros. –saludó una vez en la salita– Un poco tarde para andar de visita.

Con un gesto de su mano, les indicó que volvieran a sentarse.

- Lo sentimos, Draco. –Warrington parecía muy nervioso– Hemos intentado localizarte durante todo el día de hoy, pero ha sido imposible. –y justificó con gesto angustiado– Han detenido a Graham.

El rubio permaneció impasible ante las palabras de su ex compañero de Casa.

- ¿Y…? –preguntó.

Warrington le miró desconcertado mientras que Nott, quien todavía no había abierto la boca, apretaba los labios con irritación.

- ¡Por todos los magos! –exclamó el primero– ¡Debemos ayudarle¡Es uno de los nuestros!

Draco alzó una ceja con ironía.

Tienes contactos en el Ministerio, Draco –habló Nott con frialdad– Podríamos sacarle esta misma noche.

- ¿Después de una Imperdonable? –preguntó el rubio con sarcasmo.

- Sólo era un muggle. –siguió justificando Warrington en el mismo tono alterado– Pero Graham estaba algo bebido. Eso debería ser un atenuante¿no crees?

- No existen atenuantes para la idiotez, Cole. –respondió Draco con frialdad.

- Entonces¿qué vas a hacer? –preguntó Nott en el mismo tono.

Draco le dirigió una mirada aburrida.

- Nada. –dijo– Si Graham no saber beber, ya es hora de que aprenda.

- Puede acabar en Azkaban, Draco. –gimió Warrington– No podemos dejar que eso suceda.

- Sabes que el Ministerio está pendiente de todos nuestros pasos, esperando la menor oportunidad… –le recordó Nott.

Draco repiqueteó con los dedos sobre el brazo del sillón, denotando su impaciencia.

- Pues si ese imbécil se la ha puesto en bandeja, no es culpa nuestra. –dijo, tajante– No pienso involucrarme en esto y vosotros deberíais hacer lo mismo.

- A los demás no les hará gracia saber que abandonas a uno de los nuestros a su suerte. –amenazó Nott.

Draco estrechó su helada mirada gris y su voz se arrastró peligrosamente.

- Los demás se cuidan de sus propios asuntos, como hago yo, Theo. Y no andan por ahí emborrachándose y atacando muggles. –sonrió con ironía– Además¿dónde están? No veo a nadie más aquí.

Nott apretó las mandíbulas tratando de dominar su cólera.

- ¿Y dónde están tus principios, Draco? –masculló– ¿O es que vas a dejar que un montón de sangre sucias, mestizos y simpatizantes de muggles se salgan con la suya¿Acaso no sientes ningún respeto por tu propia sangre, tú, un Malfoy?

- Mide tus palabras, Theodore. –y esta vez el tono fue claramente amenazador.

Nott lanzó una carcajada burlona.

- No me amenaces, Draco. –dijo entre dientes– Porque a lo mejor a tu suegro tampoco le hará ninguna gracias saber que le estás dando la espalda a todo tu linaje con esa actitud tan… integradora que gastas últimamente. –acabó con desprecio.

Draco se puso en pie de un solo movimiento. Tan inesperado que Warrington dio un respingo y dirigió una mirada inquieta a su compañero quien, aparentemente, no se inmutó.

- ¡Largaos! –siseó Draco a punto de perder la compostura mientras su mano se deslizaba automáticamente hasta su varita.

El sutil movimiento no pasó desapercibido a ninguno de sus dos visitantes. Y a pesar de su bravuconería, ni siquiera Nott estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse al mago hábil, poderoso y cabreado que en ese momento era Draco Malfoy.

O.O.O.O

A principios de Julio, empezaba a notarse un frenetismo inhabitual en el Ministerio. Gran parte de la plantilla iniciaba sus vacaciones la segunda quincena de ese mes y todo el mundo tenía prisa por dejar las cosas más o menos arregladas antes de tomarse un merecido descanso. La primera quincena de Agosto, el Ministerio quedaba prácticamente vacío, porque a los que se habían ido en Julio, les faltaban todavía dos semanas para regresar. Y los que empezaban el 1 de Agosto, se despedirían ese día sin mucha pena de los compañeros a los que le había tocado "pringar" ese año.

Las vacaciones de los aurores se programaban de forma distinta, por turnos y de manera rotativa. Y sólo podían tomar quince días de forma seguida. Ese era uno de los motivos por los que Harry Potter no andaba de muy buen humor aquella mañana. La mitad de sus aurores se habían ido aquella semana y en su lugar, ahora tenía en su equipo a cinco veteranos a los que no les hacía la menor gracia recibir órdenes de alguien que tenía casi la misma edad que alguno de sus hijos. Para acabar de redondear el día, era su cumpleaños. Y sabía que, al igual que el año pasado, debía esperar la consabida broma. La vez anterior se habían conformado con una tarta de velas inapagables. Pero encontrar dos horrorosos patitos de goma encima de su mesa, como representación de los 22 que ese día cumplía, le había molestado más de lo que había podido imaginar. Todavía más, tener que callar los estridentes _cuak-cuak_ que ambos empezaron a emitir tan pronto puso el pie en su despacho y que escaparan de la mesa al tratar de desencantarlos y tirarlos a la papelera. Cuando los dos patitos habían estallado en el aire y no había quedado de ellos ni el pico, las risas habían cesado. Aunque tal vez había tenido mucho que ver la mirada especialmente sádica que el Jefe de Unidad había dirigido hacia los cubículos más veteranos y alejados de su despacho. Aquella que utilizaba de vez en cuando para recordar a los desmemoriados quién había acabado con Voldemort.

Después de la contundente demostración, había logrado pasar el resto de la mañana con bastante tranquilidad.

En ese preciso momento, se dirigía hacia la cafetería donde, según la nota que le había enviado Malfoy, se encontraría con él para celebrar su reunión. Cuando llegó, comprobó que el local estaba abarrotado. Risas, conversaciones en tonos demasiado altos y excitados, despedidas y promesas de lechuzas desde el lugar de vacaciones de los que tenían la suerte de poder marcharse. Harry oteó desde la puerta, intentando localizar al Consejero para Asuntos Económicos entre toda aquella algarabía. Finalmente, vislumbró su platinada cabeza en una de las mesas del fondo, apenas visible entre varias brujas que le rodeaban entre exclamaciones y risitas.

- No puedo creerlo… –murmuró Harry para sí mismo, negando con la cabeza.

Al acercarse, pudo comprobar que los pulmones de Evon seguían en plena forma, pero que al contrario de lo que le había parecido desde lejos, su padre no parecía demasiado contento.

- Señoras… –le oyó decir– …por favor, señoras, estoy esperando a una persona para comer, si fueran tan amables… –y cuando sus ojos grises repararon en él pareció realmente aliviado– ¡Ah, Potter! Me alegro de que hayas llegado.

Harry miró fijamente a Draco y después a su alrededor.

- ¿Hay huelga de canguros o de elfos domésticos, Malfoy? –preguntó en un tono seco, ausente de amabilidad.

Las brujas que hasta ese momento le habían estado haciendo carantoñas y monerías al último representante de la dinastía Malfoy, se retiraron discretamente. Patitos encantados estallando y desintegrándose en el despacho del auror era la noticia de una mañana, en la que por lo visto el Salvador del mundo mágico no se había levantado de su mejor humor.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Potter! –le deseó Draco dedicándole una sonrisa encantadora– ¿Tienes algo en contra de los patitos de goma?

Harry le dirigió una mirada helada. Nada que Draco no hubiera previsto y no pudiera manejar.

Una hora más tarde, tal vez no hubieran discutido demasiado sobre ese impuesto de circulación que el Ministro quería instaurar para las escobas; pero los dos habían conseguido quedar pringados de papilla hasta las cejas. Y Evon, neófito todavía en asuntos de plato y cuchara, les contemplaba sonriente con su precioso bigote de pescado con verduras, burlándose de ellos.

Harry apartó un mechón de pelo de su frente y se colocó bien las gafas. Arrebató la pequeña cuchara de la mano de Malfoy con una expresión de determinación en su rostro, murmurando algo parecido a _Slytherins inútiles_.

- ¡Dame, Malfoy! A este paso vamos a cerrar la cafetería. Y por si no te has dado cuenta, todo el mundo nos está mirando. –Draco le dirigió una mirada cándidamente sorprendida– Cógele las manitas para que no las meta en el plato otra vez.

Draco tenía al niño sentado en su regazo. Besó discretamente la rubia cabecita mientras observaba atentamente las maniobras de Harry con el plato de papilla y la cuchara.

- Abre la boquita, Evon. –dijo el moreno con la gran sonrisa que sólo dedicaba al pequeño– Así… ahhhhh… muy bien… ahhhh… ¿lo ves, Malfoy? No es tan difícil.

Harry puso unos morritos muy graciosos, imitando inconscientemente los mismos movimientos de los del pequeño. Draco le contempló embelesado, casi deseando que la siguiente cucharada fuera para él.

- ¿Dónde aprendiste? –preguntó inocentemente.

- Tengo una amiga que no acepta un no por respuesta. –gruñó Harry– ¡Malfoy, que le cojas las manos, por el amor de Dios!

Demasiado tarde. Con un agudo chillido de alegría, Evon había conseguido chapotear nuevamente su mano en el plato y dejar las gafas de Harry parcialmente cubiertas de una masa espesa de color verde.

- ¡Merlín, lo siento! –se disculpó Draco, tratando de contener la risa– De veras lo siento, Potter.

Harry se quitó las gafas y con una servilleta se limpió la nariz y parte de la mejilla.

- No, Malfoy, no lo sientes. –dijo– Te lo estás pasando en grande, gilipollas.

- No digas palabrotas delante de mi hijo. –le reprendió Draco, tapando las orejitas de Evon– Un auror respetable como tú debería cuidar su lenguaje.

Harry le dirigió una mirada desenfocada, mientras trataba de limpiar sus gafas.

- Malfoy¿te estás riendo de mí?

Y de pronto un potente dejà vu, golpeó a Draco. _¿Estás sonriendo, Malfoy¿O te estás riendo?_ Después Harry había recorrido suavemente su rostro y él le había besado por primera vez.

- ¡Malfoy, te estoy hablando! –le llegó la voz impaciente de Harry.

- Disculpa, estaba… recordando una cosa.

Harry se había levantado y se estaba colocando la túnica después de haberse lanzado a sí mismo un hechizo limpiador. Un pequeño artilugio que el auror llevaba prendido a su cinturón no dejaba de emitir unos persistentes y molestos _bips_, que sin embargo parecían entusiasmar a Evon, que lanzaba su cuerpecito hacia delante, pretendiendo alcanzar de cabeza aquel intrigante sonido.

- Pues recuerda esto también. –dijo el auror– Mañana a las 9.00, no puedo aplazarlo más porque la semana que viene, si puedo, no pienso estar aquí. Así que consíguete a alguien que cuide de Evon¿de acuerdo?

Draco asintió, observando satisfecho como Harry dedicaba una pequeña caricia a la cabecita de su hijo, quien le correspondió con un nuevo gritito y una radiante sonrisa.

- Más te valdría limpiarte tú también, Malfoy. –se burló después– No querrás que tu famosa elegancia quede en entredicho¿verdad?

Y con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios, Draco le vio perderse a toda prisa entre las mesas de la cafetería.

O.O.O.O

El once de agosto, declarado festivo para celebrar la derrota del Señor Oscuro a manos del Elegido, caía en viernes ese año. El cuerpo de aurores al completo debía estar presente ese día para ocuparse de la seguridad del evento, repartidos entre el Ministerio, el Callejón Diagon, Hogwarts, Hogsmeade y el recinto en conmemoración a los caídos, popularmente conocido como "El cielo de los héroes". Éste último iba a ser el emplazamiento dónde se concentrarían la mayoría de discursos y actos.

También se podría visitar Hogwarts, ya que Voldemort había tenido el detalle de atacarlo durante las vacaciones de verano, cuando los únicos estudiantes que quedaban eran los que iban a luchar contra él. Si hubiera sucedido en época escolar, aparte de haber sido mucho más nefasto, el Señor Ministro habría tenido serias dificultades para incluir la escuela en el recorrido conmemorativo. Porque su nueva Directora, Minerva McGonagall no habría accedido. Sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias, la estricta bruja se había sentido lo suficientemente generosa como para incluso ceder el campo de Quidditch de la escuela para un partido de exhibición.

En Hogsmeade estaban igualmente dispuestos a celebrar el día por todo lo alto. En el menú de Las Tres Escobas, podría degustarse el plato especial del día denominado "_De la Victoria_", que una vez en la mesa, se convertiría en el platillo favorito del comensal. Honeydukes había elaborado una serie de dulces y caramelos alegóricos a la jornada y con las ranas de chocolate se podrían encontrar cromos de los héroes de la guerra, con Harry Potter a la cabeza.

Se preveía que la celebración sería mucho más alegre y colorida que la del año anterior, cuando todo se palpaba todavía demasiado reciente.

Como cada mañana, Ron esperaba a Harry en el vestíbulo del edificio. Cuando le vio bajar el último tramo de escalera, no pudo evitar soltar un resoplido.

- ¡Ah, no! –explotó enojado, empujando a su amigo y jefe escaleras arriba otra vez– Me gusta tan poco como a ti, pero no vas a chuparte tres días de arresto y nosotros el turno de noche sólo por una cuestión de vestuario.

- No es una cuestión de vestuario y lo sabes. –protestó Harry– Y no se atreverá.

- ¡Oh, sí lo hará! –aseguró el pelirrojo convencido– Tal vez no el año pasado. Pero éste se atreverá, créeme.

Pero Harry siguió firmemente clavado en el primer escalón.

- Sólo es un maldito discurso y unos pocos aplausos. Das las gracias, saludas y te largas. –gruñó Ron, que comprendía perfectamente a su amigo y sentía en el alma tener que obligarle.

Al igual que el año anterior, Harry había sido designado para formar parte de la guardia de aurores que acompañaría al Ministro, privilegio reservado usualmente a los aurores más veteranos. Pero vistos los continuos rechazos del héroe a unirse a la parafernalia de la celebración, esa era la única manera que el Ministro había encontrado de tenerle al alcance de la mano en el momento adecuado. Harry lo sabía. Radcliff lo sabía. Sus compañeros lo sabían. Sólo cabía resignarse.

El moreno había tenido una agria discusión con el Jefe de Aurores el día antes, al intentar por todos los medios declinar el supuesto "honor". Pero Radcliff había sido tajante en su advertencia y muy claro con las consecuencias que esta vez tendría el sufrir una gripe inesperada en pleno Agosto. Como la que había padecido el joven Jefe de Unidad durante la pasada celebración.

Se suponía que los aurores que formaban parte de esa guardia tenían que lucir su uniforme de gala para acompañar a Scrimgeour, no el de trabajo. Que era precisamente el que Harry llevaba puesto en ese momento, dispuesto a escabullirse les gustara o no a Radcliff y al Ministro. Después de un tenso tira y afloja con Ron, finalmente había terminado bajando Roger y logrado convencerle de que volviera al apartamento para cambiarse.

El Jefe de Aurores no pudo evitar un suspiro de alivio cuando vio aparecer a Potter en el atrio del Ministerio junto con Weasley. Por lo visto, su discurso del día anterior había surtido el suficiente efecto como para templarle al joven los nervios. O eso creía él.

- ¡Harry, muchacho! –saludó Scrimgeour estrechando con fuerza la mano del auror minutos después– Celebro que este año goces de buena salud para poder acompañarnos a los actos de conmemoración.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa de compromiso y dirigió una mirada con dardo a Radcliff.

- ¿Nos vamos, Jefe? –ordenó más que preguntó el Ministro.

Y la comitiva se puso en marcha.

Harry no había vuelto nunca a ese lugar desde "ese" día. Ahora tenía un apretado nudo en el estómago. En ese momento odiaba a Ron, por no haberle concedido la oportunidad de evadirse. A Radcliff por obligarle a estar allí. Al Ministro que soltaría el obligado discurso, que acabaría centrando la atención de todo el mundo en él. A los periodistas que harían que su rostro apareciera en la primera página de El Profeta al día siguiente. A todos cuantos se encontraban allí aquella mañana, susurrando y señalándole, haciéndole sentir poco más o menos que expuesto en un escaparate.

- No voy a perderte de vista, Potter. –amenazó Radcliff, a su lado– Así que no te atrevas a mover un pie de este entarimado hasta que el Ministro se retire.

Harry, con la mirada al frente y más tieso que el palo de su escoba, ni tan siquiera parpadeó. No miraría. No hablaría. No escucharía. No recordaría. Se sumiría en un estado autista voluntario que le permitiera aislarse y evadirse de cuanto le rodeaba. De la gente que paseaba, sonriendo, incluso riendo por el lugar que una vez había sido un infierno. Su infierno.

A veces pensaba que ni siquiera un Obliviate sería capaz de alejar los fantasmas de su memoria.

No muy lejos, algo apartado de la muchedumbre, Remus Lupin contemplaba al joven que más que nunca parecía la réplica de James Potter. El cuerpo rígido, la pose tensa, el rostro sin ninguna expresión, expresándolo todo. Pero Harry era joven, fuerte. Pronto sería capaz de volver la cara y mirar de frente ese recinto, sin sentirse como un edificio al que le tiemblan los cimientos, a punto de desmoronarse. Cuando alcanzara su propia edad, esa guerra sería un recuerdo amargo, pero ya no dolería. No como él, que después de haber sobrevivido a dos y dejado atrás a muchos amigos estaba demasiado cansado para olvidar. Para tan siquiera hacer el esfuerzo de intentarlo. Harry era la principal razón de que él siguiera adelante. Porque se lo debía a James y a Lily. A Sirius. A Dumbledore. Y a todos los que pusieron sus esperanzas en ese niño desgarbado que hasta los once años no supo que era un mago. Porque había llegado a quererle como al hijo que nunca tendría. Y si hubiera podido, hubiera ocupado su lugar sin dudarlo un solo instante. Ron había hecho bien en frustrar sus intenciones, porque Harry debía enfrentarse a sus fantasmas. Y vencerlos.

Remus desvió unos segundos la mirada hacia el castillo de Hogwarts, recortándose a lo lejos. Sus ojos color miel tenían la expresión serena que casi siempre lograba tranquilizar a quien estuviera a su lado. Sus labios se curvaron apenas en una sonrisa al recordar que, tal vez, con un poco de paciencia, Harry no sería el único capaz de mantenerle con los pies sobre la tierra.

Draco estaba escuchando poco o más bien nada del discurso de Ministro. Discretamente sentando en uno de los últimos asientos de la tribuna, su atención estaba centrada en la espalda del auror de pelo negro, de pie junto Scrimgeour, que por su inmovilidad más parecía una estatua que un ser humano. No podía ver su rostro, pero lo imaginaba. Deseaba con toda su alma que hubiera sido posible llevarse a Harry otra vez a Tenby. O a dónde fuera. En realidad no importaba el lugar mientras hubiera podido alejarle de aquel mal trago. Hubiera querido poder abrazarle y besarle hasta borrar cualquier recuerdo que no fueran sus labios sobre los de él. Se prometió que Harry no estaría en ese estrado el próximo año.

Cuando minutos más tarde irremediablemente Harry se vio obligado a tomar la palabra, su voz sonó tan extraña que ninguno de sus allegados fue capaz de reconocerla.

Dos horas después, Ministro y séquito se habían trasladado a Hogwarts para asistir al partido de Quidditch. Hermione entrecerró los ojos y trató de enfocar el rostro de su amigo, sentado junto al ministro en la tribuna de Ravenclaw, donde los representantes del Ministerio habían sido ubicados. Scrimgeour hablaba animadamente con Harry, como si estuviera tratando de persuadirle sobre algo a lo que él se negaba firmemente con la cabeza, sin dejarse convencer. Otro rápido vistazo a la tribuna de Slytherin, para comprobar que Draco había transfugado y abandonado el elenco ministerial. Conversaba con quien Hermione supuso que debía ser Zabini y con la joven morena que no podía ser otra que Pansy. Los jugadores hicieron su aparición en el campo en ese momento. Hermione vio a Roger, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y más contento que unas castañuelas. El cazador dirigió un entusiástico saludo hacia la tribuna de Ravenclaw, que por lo que la castaña pudo comprobar, no fue correspondido. Ese Davis era imbécil. Definitivamente.

Ron todavía no había llegado a casa cuando horas después la Profesora McGonagall se puso en contacto con Hermione a través de la red floo. Ella era una mujer comprensiva, había dicho la Directora de Hogwarts a su ex alumna. Y, después de todo, Potter había tenido un día duro. Razón de que hubiera hecho la vista gorda durante un par de horas. Pero ya era tiempo de que alguien fuera a buscarle y se lo llevara a casa.

Lo que la ya preocupada Directora no esperaba, era que quien apareciera en los terrenos de Hogwarts apenas media hora después no fuera Hermione sino Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Dónde está? –preguntó el rubio sonriendo interiormente ante la cara de estupefacción de su ex Profesora.

- En la Torre de Astronomía. –respondió McGonagall– ¿Ha hablado con la Sra. Weasley?

- No se preocupe, Profesora. –la tranquilizó él– Me ha explicado la situación.

La bruja asintió, no muy segura de que Malfoy fuera la persona más adecuada para convencer a Potter de que ya era hora de que bajara de esa Torre. Hubiera preferido contar con la presencia de Lupin, pero esa noche habría luna llena. Vio desaparecer al rubio Slytherin escaleras arriba con un suspiro de resignación y un punto de inquietud.

Los goznes de la vieja puerta que daba paso a la Torre de Astronomía seguían rechinando con el mismo sonido agudo que en sus tiempos de estudiantes. Así que Harry volvió la cabeza en esa dirección apenas Draco entró. Estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyado contra la muralla, con lo que parecía una botella de firewhisky entre las piernas. Su túnica de auror estaba tirada con descuido en medio de la torre, como si la hubiera lanzado al aire. Los guantes, junto a sus pies, estaban aplastados por un par de botellas de cerveza, vacías. A pesar de que eran las ocho de la tarde, todavía apretaba el calor. El moreno se había arremangado las mangas de su blanca camisa, que llevaba desabotonada hasta el pecho. El sudor había hecho resbalar las gafas casi hasta la punta de su nariz y el largo flequillo le cubría prácticamente los ojos.

Harry le siguió con la mirada algo desenfocada entre mechones de pelo negro, mientras se acercaba a él y se sentaba después a su lado.

- ¿Has asaltado una licorería, Potter?

Harry se encogió de hombros y se llevó a los labios la botella. Después de dudar un momento, se la ofreció a Draco. Éste aceptó y le dio también un buen trago.

- ¡Aggghhhh, Potter¿De dónde has sacado esta mierda? –preguntó devolviéndosela.

- ¿Demasiado para tu refinado paladar? –se burló el moreno con voz pastosa.

Y como si de pronto cayera en la cuenta, miró al Slytherin y cuestionó:

- ¿Qué coño haces tú aquí?

Draco sonrió de medio lado.

- Por lo visto McGonagall tiene miedo a que te caigas de la Torre.

Harry resopló y alzó otra vez la botella. Después dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en la muralla.

- Deberíamos irnos. –insinuó Draco intentando arrebatarle la botella– Está anocheciendo.

- Estamos bien aquí, gracias. –respondió Harry, refiriéndose a él y al firewhisky, el cual defendió con las dos manos– Pero tú puedes irte cuando quieras. –ofreció señalando torpemente la puerta que daba a la escalera de caracol que conducía a la parte de atrás del castillo.

- Estas borracho, Harry.

- No, no lo estoy. –negó éste con contundentes movimientos de cabeza– Todavía no lo suficiente…

Draco dejó escapar un gruñido y se levantó para quitarse su propia túnica. En vista de que no iba a conseguir arrancarle de allí fácilmente, arremangó las mangas de su camisa y volvió a sentarse. Esta vez, le cogió por sorpresa y consiguió la botella.

- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó Harry irritado.

Draco cerró los ojos y tragó con fuerza. ¡Mierda de whisky de garrafón!

- Ya sabes lo que dicen, si no puedes con ellos… –respondió con voz ronca por la quemazón– ¡Joder¿Cómo puedes beberte esto?

- No quiero compañía, Malfoy. Así que lárgate.

Como única respuesta, Draco se llevó nuevamente la botella a los labios, para después toser como un condenado. El cielo en ese momento era un lienzo de rojos y naranjas, envolviendo un sol cada vez menos amarillo y menos brillante. Encerrándoles a los dos en aquella mortecina, pero hermosa luz de anochecer. Durante un buen rato permanecieron en silencio, pasándose la botella con una recién encontrada camaradería, sumido cada uno en sus propios pensamientos. Harry no volvió a pedirle que se marchara. Y Draco acostumbró la garganta al ardiente líquido a fuerza de hacerlo bajar por ella. Al cabo de un tiempo, el rubio sintió que su cabeza empezaba a enturbiarse peligrosamente y decidió que era el momento de volver a sugerir una retirada. Una luna redonda y blanca iluminaba ahora el cielo. La tenue sombra que hasta ese momento había sido Harry a su lado, volvió a tener rostro y cuerpo bajo el resplandor blanquecino. Los cristales de sus gafas brillaron cuando intentó ponerse en pie, escurriéndose pared abajo un par de veces antes de lograrlo.

- Mañana tendremos un resacón de mil demonios. –gruñó Draco en voz alta, contemplando los esfuerzos de su compañero.

Harry había logrado mantenerse derecho y se agarraba a una de las almenas como si en aquel momento fuera lo único sólido en su vida. Para cuando Draco fue capaz de procesar la imagen, el moreno se balanceaba entre dos almenas, con las piernas entreabiertas en un intento de mantenerse firme, la cabeza gacha y refunfuñando palabras incoherentes contra algo con lo que en ese momento parecía tener un serio problema

- ¿Qué coño haces? –gritó levantándose de un salto.

Mala idea, porque el whisky de garrafón suele ser muy traicionero y la muralla onduló ante sus ojos.

Sin abandonar aquel ligero vaivén que su cuerpo había decidido de forma totalmente independiente, Harry volvió un poco la cabeza para enfocar a Malfoy, que trataba de levantarse justo a su lado.

- Intento mear, Malfoy. ¿Te importa?

Draco logró ponerse en pie y decidió que mear era una buena idea. Así que, como si se tratara de un urinario, se situó entre las dos almenas siguientes y bajó la cremallera de sus pantalones. A su lado, Harry dejaba escapar un gemido de satisfacción. Después de unos momentos en los que sus dedos y su pene parecieron jugar al escondite, Draco logró sacarlo y unirse al placer de chorrear el aire que ahora parecía divertir tanto a su compañero.

- Mañana no tendrán que regar el césped. –aseguró Harry con una risita floja.

Se dio la vuelta con desmaña y se escurrió muralla abajo otra vez. Draco no tardó en acompañarle. ¡Merlín, bendito! Hermione iba a matarle, fue capaz de pensar. Y Evon. No podría darle un beso de buenas noches a su hijo. En ese momento sintió a Harry gatear sobre él, intentando alcanzar la botella prácticamente vacía que había quedado de su lado.

- ¿No has ahogado suficientes penas ya? –preguntó Draco intentando no sonar tan beodo como se sentía.

- Tengo un par que todavía se resisten. –respondió Harry, que haciendo gala de la ventaja etílica que le llevaba, cayó encima de las piernas del Slytherin cuan largo era.

- No pueden haber sobrevivido. –aseguró Draco, negando sin mucha coordinación con la cabeza– Van a declararte zona catastrófica en cualquier momento.

Harry soltó una risa achispada y Draco sintió cómo su estómago vibraba sobre sus piernas. Y a su propia entrepierna vibrar por cuenta propia.

- Levántate, Harry. Vas a dejarme las piernas llenas de moratones.

El moreno volvió la cabeza hacia él desde el suelo, con dificultad. Frunció el ceño y apretó los labios como si estuviera a punto de tener una rabieta.

- ¡Tú qué sabes de moratones! –acusó en tono ebrio.

_Y si tú no te levantas pronto, sabrás lo que es un Malfoy caliente_, gimió el rubio en silencio. Con algún que otro aprieto, Harry logró incorporarse y quedarse de rodillas frente a Draco, con una expresión enfurruñada y retadora. Torpemente, empezó a sacar la camisa de sus pantalones y la subió hasta retorcerla bajo su cuello.

- ¿Ves? –mostró señalando alternativamente con un dedo su estómago, costado, pecho…

Mientras Harry le mostraba todas y cada una de las cicatrices que Draco ya conocía, el rubio rogaba para que no se le ocurriera bajarse los pantalones para enseñarle la del muslo. En su estado, no creía poder encontrar la suficiente fortaleza como para aguantar la visión de Harry con los pantalones por las rodillas. Y quedarse quieto.

- Pero la más grande está aquí… –oyó que decía entonces el moreno arrastrando la última sílaba de algunas palabras.

Con desesperación Draco vio como el Gryffindor empezaba a desabrocharse el cinturón. Por suerte para él, con serias dificultades, lo cual le dio tiempo a abortar la exhibición.

- Tú no eres el único, presumido… –dijo intentando pronunciar cada palabra con la suficiente claridad– …yo también… tengo…

Draco se incorporó un poco tambaleante hasta quedarse también de rodillas. Con dedos inhábiles desabrochó su propia camisa, ante la mirada curiosa del moreno. Después le mostró la espalda. Pero la luz de la luna y la borrachera de Harry no eran buenos aliados para que éste pudiera ver claramente lo que Malfoy quería enseñarle. Así que el Gryffindor sacó la varita de su bolsillo y con un _Lumos_ iluminó la blanca espalda.

- ¡Wow! –sopló el Gryffindor sobre la piel pálida– ¿Quién te hizo esto, Malfoy?

Un sinfín de líneas de color marfileño, ahora casi tan pálidas como su piel cruzaban la espalda del Slytherin. Con un dedo, Harry resiguió algunas de ellas, para comprobar que apenas podían notarse al tacto. Draco se estremeció al sentir la suave caricia.

- Fue mi padre. –confesó.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó el Gryffindor sorprendido.

- Procuro olvidarlo. –respondió él– Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Olvidar, Harry. –se dio la vuelta, apoyándose en una mano para no caer en el giro– A veces es bueno correr un velo sobre las cosas que nos hacen daño. –su propia mano se atrevió a recorrer una de las marcas en el estómago del moreno– En cambio, otras, sería tan bueno poderlas recordar…

Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y siguió mirándole fijamente, como si esperara que siguiera hablando. Se balanceó peligrosamente hacia delante y Draco le detuvo con la palma de la mano contra su pecho.

- Hora de volver a casa, león. –susurró.

- No… –negó Harry.

- Davis estará preocupado…

El moreno volvió a negar.

- No está…en casa… –siseó mientras Draco, haciendo acopio de equilibrio, lograba ponerles en pie a los dos.

No iba a ser capaz de aparecerse, pensó Draco. Ni con Harry ni solo. No digamos de llegar fuera del límite de los terrenos para poder hacerlo. En ese momento se daba por satisfecho con lograr bajar la estrecha escalera de caracol y encontrar a McGonagall para que les prestara una chimenea.

Abrió los ojos y volvió a cerrarlos inmediatamente al sentirlos heridos por la potente luz que se derramaba sobre la cama. Volvió a abrirlos, esta vez con su mano como visera y miró a su alrededor.

- McGonagall estaba algo cabreada ayer por la noche. –dijo una voz conocida– Aunque, tranquilo, yo me llevé la peor parte.

Draco Malfoy entró en su campo visual con una taza de café en cada mano. Le tendió una.

- Después de todo, tú eras su Gryffindor favorito. –el rubio sonrió– ¿Resaca?

Harry se incorporó hasta quedarse sentado y tomó la taza de café.

-¿Estamos en Hogwarts? –preguntó tras el primer sorbo, ante la familiaridad del mobiliario.

- Si. –confirmó Draco– En una habitación para invitados o algo así.

Harry dio otro sorbo a su café y tomó sus gafas de la mesita de noche. Entrecerró los ojos, intentando hacer memoria de cómo había llegado hasta allí.

- Después de vernos bajar a los dos las escaleras, McGonagall dijo que podríamos ganarnos la vida como equilibristas… –explicó Draco– pero que era mejor que nos quedáramos a dormir aquí.

Harry se preguntó cómo era posible que el Slytherin pareciera más fresco que una rosa cuando él se sentía como una miserable mierda. Localizó su túnica, pulcramente doblada sobre el respaldo de una silla y los guantes encima del asiento. Sus botas estaban justo al lado.

- Oye, siento haberte dado la tarde. Y la noche. –se disculpó algo incómodo.

- Oh, no lo sientas. –dijo Draco, risueño– De hecho estuviste muy… comunicativo.

Harry volvió la cabeza bruscamente hacia el rubio, que en ese momento le tendía un plato con tostadas, con un latido disonante en el pecho. Lo rechazó y siguió con la mirada a la figura alta y esbelta que volvió a depositarlo encima de la mesita situada entre dos sillones, justo frente a la cama.

- ¿Comunicativo? –pronunció con cautela.

Malfoy tomó asiento a su lado, mordisqueando una tostada.

- Es bueno poder desahogarse de vez en cuando. –afirmó con una expresión extraña en su mirada– Y créeme, tú tenías el saco bastante lleno.

Harry tragó saliva y el rubio vio subir y bajar su nuez de Adán con fuerza.

- No lo habías hablado con nadie¿verdad? –preguntó Draco suavemente, casi en un susurro– De cómo te sentías…

Harry dio otro trago a su café, tratando de darse tiempo a recordar. Intentando hacer memoria de lo que le habría soltado su bocota borracha a Malfoy. ¡A Malfoy, precisamente!

Por su parte, Draco observando la tensión en el amado rostro, escondía la sonrisa tras su propia taza de café. Porque Harry ya había estado roncando antes de caer en la cama, completamente fuera de juego, la noche anterior. Pero, sin lugar a dudas, no podía presentársele ocasión mejor para justificar todo lo que conocía sobre él; lo que había logrado arrancarle con mucha paciencia y grandes dosis de ternura en esa otra vida.

- Estás muy raro últimamente, Malfoy. –fue lo único que dijo Harry antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia la silla junto a la que estaban sus botas.

Depositó la taza de café en la mesita, se calzó, tomó sus guantes, su túnica y después miró a Draco con expresión apremiante.

- ¿Nos vamos? Habrá que disculparse con McGonagall.

Se detuvo en la puerta, frunciendo un poco el ceño, como si reflexionara. Después dijo:

- Yo, me disculparé con McGonagall.

O.O.O.O

Alexius Luxellet era un maestro de pociones magnífico. Aunque había nacido en Ginebra, había pasado su infancia en Nidwalden, en el centro de Suiza. Hasta que ingresó en el colegio de magia suizo, muy cerca de Berna. Una vez acabados los estudios, con matrícula de honor en Pociones, había entrado en la escuela superior de Viena para hacer la maestría. Después, había regresado a Berna, donde había empezado a trabajar como ayudante de su antiguo maestro y mentor, ya retirado de la enseñanza. Un par de años más tarde, Hans van Kaffman le reclutaba como jefe de laboratorio de su compañía.

Habían sido unos años de absoluta dedicación y plena satisfacción en su trabajo. Había podido comprar una hermosa casa y se había casado con una encantadora bruja que había conocido en Viena. Con ella, había tenido dos hijos que eran el centro de su existencia y su mayor alegría. La vida le sonreía. Hasta que Étienne, el menor, había contraído aquella extraña y grave enfermedad mágica.

Poco a poco, la felicidad se había ido diluyendo, al mismo ritmo que conocía la angustia y la preocupación. Su pequeño necesitaba muchos cuidados para poder seguir adelante. Permanecía ingresado en el hospital mágico de Zürich la mayor parte del tiempo y los gastos eran cuantiosos. También el tratamiento, aunque él pudiera prepar la mayoría de pociones que su hijo necesitaba. Sin embargo, no por ello los ingredientes dejaban de ser demasiado caros para su ya maltrecha economía. Tenía facilidades, claro está. El señor van Kaffman era muy amable en ese sentido. Hasta que se dio cuenta de cómo iba a tener que pagárselos.

La primera vez le dijo que era un favor muy especial para un amigo suyo, al que debía mucho. Alexius no pudo negarse. Después de todo, él también le debía mucho a van Kaffman. Y aunque no le gustó, hizo la poción. No tardó en llegar una segunda y después una tercera. Cuando intentó negarse a las siguientes, su hasta entonces generoso y amable patrón, le recordó todo lo que había gastado y seguía gastando en ingredientes para las pociones de su hijo. Los que seguiría necesitando por tiempo aún indefinido. Y Alexius claudicó. En poco más de un año, había montado un nuevo laboratorio, esta vez clandestino, para la elaboración de pociones prohibidas. A partir de ese momento, Industrias Van Kaffman habían despegado definitivamente y empezado a expandirse. Y Alexius Luxellet dejó oficialmente la compañía, con la excusa de tener que ocuparse de su hijo enfermo y pasó a trabajar en la sombra. Tan clandestinamente como clandestino era su laboratorio y las pociones que en él se fabricaban.

Habían pasado cinco años desde entonces. Étienne parecía haberse estabilizado y, aunque cada vez pasaba menos tiempo en el hospital, seguía necesitando su caro tratamiento. Alexius le debía tantos galeones a van Kaffman que no podría pagarle ni trabajando para él durante tres vidas. Sabía que estaba atado a ese laboratorio para siempre y durante una larga temporada, incluso había dejado de importarle, limitándose a alegrarse de los avances de su hijo. Sin embargo, desde hacía algún tiempo, una nueva inquietud se había instalado en su vida. Hacía unos meses, una de las remesas que habían enviado a Alemania, había sido interceptada. No había nada que pudiera relacionarla con Industrias van Kaffman. De momento. Las autoridades alemanas, habían empezado a investigar, pero habían llegado a un punto muerto y a falta de pistas, habían abandonado la pesquisa.

Ahora Alexius tenía miedo. Si le detenían y le encarcelaban¿qué sería de Étienne, de su familia? Por mucho que ese mago engreído y altanero que supervisaba la producción y los envíos para van Kaffman, le asegurara que no había manera de que pudiera llegar hasta ellos. Nott, que así se llamaba el petulante joven, le había dicho que su patrón había encontrado una forma segura de camuflar los ya grandes beneficios que la venta de pociones prohibidas le proporcionaba, para que no llamaran la atención y provocaran preguntas enojosas.

No habría nada que pudiera hacer sospechar de Industrias van Kaffman si todos permanecían con la boca cerrada.

_Continuará… _

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios a Liwk, Wakatta, Daniela, Canti-Potter, Devil Lady Hitokiri, MiRuG, samej, Aikoss, Amarissima, Snuffle's Girl, Nai, Einx Marauder, Souyu, Hermionita, Cassandra. 


	13. Chapter 13

_**OSCURIDAD**_

**CAPITULO XIII**

El resto del mes de agosto había pasado tranquilo y apacible. Draco no había vuelto a ver a Harry desde aquella mañana en Hogwarts, después de la compartida borrachera. Tampoco a Granger para poder saber de él. Se dijo que pasado el periodo estival, cuando todos volvieran a su rutina de trabajo diaria, tendría la oportunidad de retomar el contacto. Así que, armándose de paciencia, se dedicó a disfrutar de su hijo. Y a ingresar una generosa cantidad de galeones en uno de los bancos mágicos de Nueva York, para que su esposa y su madre pudieran prolongar su estancia un mes más.

La primera semana de septiembre, tenía tantos asuntos que resolver sobre la mesa, que no le quedó demasiado tiempo para preguntarse por dónde andaría el moreno. Sólo le vio de refilón una mañana, cruzando el atrio a la carrera seguido de algunos de sus aurores.  
El lunes de la semana siguiente, recibió un mensaje del Ministro Scrimgeour solicitando reunirse con él el martes a las 10.00 de la mañana. El dichoso asunto del impuesto sobre las escobas, pensó Draco con fastidio. Sin embargo, se equivocaba.  
La gran sonrisa de la secretaria del Ministro al hacerle pasar, tendría que haberle dado la primera pista. La presencia de todos los Directores de Departamento del Ministerio, la segunda. Y la disposición de varias copas con vino espumoso en una mesa auxiliar, junto al escritorio de Scrimgeour, la tercera.

- ¡Estimado Draco! –le recibió el Ministro estrechando con fuerza su mano– Siéntate, por favor.

Draco así lo hizo, desconcertado y un poco a la defensiva.

- La semana pasada Harry, Harry Potter, –aclaró como si ello fuera necesario– me entregó las conclusiones de su informe.

Scrimgeour puso la mano sobre una carpeta de color azul que tenía encima de la mesa. Draco observó el nada despreciable grosor de pergaminos, sorprendido de que Harry hubiera hecho un trabajo, al parecer, tan exhaustivo. No era el tipo de persona que perdiera el tiempo analizando y escribiendo. Sino más bien todo lo contrario.

- En definitiva, no he leído nada que no esperara leer. –afirmó el Ministro, satisfecho– Tengo que decir que has hecho un gran trabajo, Draco. Que estas haciendo un gran trabajo, de hecho. –rectificó.

- Gracias, señor.

Draco adivinaba lo que iba a decir el Ministro a continuación. Y debería haberse sentido contento. Seguramente el Draco que había empezado a colaborar con el Ministerio habría estado esperando aquel nombramiento con impaciencia. Sin embargo, ahora tan sólo tenía la molesta sensación de que Harry estaba librándose de él.

- Por ello, me satisface poder ofrecerte el puesto de Consejero para Asuntos Económicos de forma permanente y expresarte que me sentiré muy honrado de que aceptes.

- El que me honra es usted, señor Ministro.

Scrimgeour sonrió ampliamente. Tenía muchos planes que discutir con aquel joven, demasiado a decir de algunos, pero sin ninguna duda, brillante y meticuloso en asuntos de galeones. Justo lo que él necesitaba.

O.O.O.

Daley era un pecoso irlandés de casi cuatro años, testarudo y contestón a pesar de su corta edad. Y la debilidad de Harry Potter. Delgaducho y desgarbado, el auror siempre decía que le recordaba un poco a él, con esos mechones de pelo negro cada uno por su lado, entorpeciendo su mirada de ojos negros y profundos, casi siempre enfurruñada. Pero Hermione no podía con él. Y en las ocasiones en las que Harry no podía acompañarla al orfanato, libraba una verdadera batalla perdida contra aquel pequeño terremoto que sólo el moreno parecía capaz de contener.  
Aquella tarde Daley había pataleado y expresado a grito pelado su disgusto porque Harry no había podido acudir a su cita semanal y contarle la batallita de rigor. Historias sobre aurores temerarios que siempre acababan venciendo a los magos malos con espectaculares hechizos de nombres fascinantes y difíciles que el moreno se inventaba. Hermione siempre regañaba a Harry por inflamar todavía más la ya desarrollada imaginación del niño. Por supuesto, no hacía falta tener ningún don para la adivinación para suponer lo que Daley quería ser de mayor.  
Y esa tarde Hermione estaba harta. A punto del ataque de nervios. Había intentado organizar juegos, leerles un cuento, incluso transfigurar varios objetos para distraerles. Pero con su rabieta, Daley había conseguido alterar al resto de niños y ahora, que durmieran la siesta que ella necesitaba más que ellos, parecía poco menos que imposible.

- ¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí?

Pansy Parkinson era una joven atractiva, pero sus facciones de ángulos duros y mirada recalcitrante cuando se lo proponía, la habrían hecho una firme candidata al papel de madrastra de Blancanieves. A no ser por el generoso corazoncito que latía bajo su pecho.

- ¡Gracias a Dios, Pansy! –suspiró Hermione, aliviada– Creí que hoy ya no vendrías.

- Eres demasiado blanda. –se burló la Slytherin mientras contemplaba el apresurado correteo de pies pequeños hacia sus respectivas colchonetas– ¿O es que gastaste todas tus energías intentando educar a esos dos Gryffindors que arrastrabas contigo a todas partes?

- Te recuerdo que estoy casada con uno. –respondió Hermione con cierta molestia– Y que el otro le ha allanado el camino al Slytherin, quien por cierto también iba contigo a todas partes, para que se convierta en Consejero.

Satisfecha de si misma, Hermione se sentó en una de las colchonetas para vigilar a los pequeños durmientes. Pansy hizo un gracioso mohín y se sentó a su lado. La habitación era ahora un remanso de paz.

- Esos imbéciles del Ministerio no se merecen a alguien de su talento. –susurró Pansy pendiente de los ojitos que todavía no se habían cerrado– Pero sin lugar a dudas es un gran logro para nosotros. Ya sabes, para los Slytherin cabrones y mal intencionados de los que nadie se fía y que "tu" amigo debe vigilar.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

- A él le molesta tanto como a vosotros, créeme. Además, ese puesto para Draco significa que las cosas están cambiando¿no? –Pansy hizo otra mueca, no del todo conforme– Supongo que estará contento. –continuó Hermione sin darle tiempo a la Slytherin a entrar más en el espinoso tema.

- ¿Contento? –Pansy puso los ojos en blanco– Parece que en lugar de nombrarle Consejero, le hayan nombrado guardián de la cripta. –Hermione sonrió ante la referencia muggle– No sé que tiene en la cabeza últimamente…

Hermione dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. Lo había estado pensando. Mucho. Y había decidido que era hora de echar una mano.

- Tal vez deberías organizarle una fiesta o una cena para celebrarlo. Seguro que le animaría. –sugirió.

Pansy se entusiasmó de inmediato. Hermione acababa de tocar el resorte adecuado.

- ¡Dioses¡Hace siglos que no tenemos una cena como Merlín manda! –sonrió con malicia a Hermione– Habrá que aprovechar que esa teutona anda lejos…

- ¿Debo entender que la encantadora esposa de Draco no te cae bien? –preguntó Hermione con inocencia.

Pansy frunció el ceño y apretó los puños.

- ¡No la soporto! –calló en seco al darse cuenta de que había elevado demasiado la voz y recorrió la habitación con la mirada, para asegurarse de que ningún niño había despertado– No sé en qué estaría pensando Draco el día que decidió casarse con ella. –susurró después.

Hermione dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.

- Tampoco yo sé que porqué Harry sigue aguantando a Roger. –dijo con desazón– Nunca está cuando le necesita. No es porque sea mi amigo, pero después de por todo lo que ha tenido que pasar, sin duda se merece a alguien mucho mejor. –aseguró con cierto dramatismo.

- Lo mismo digo de Draco. –afirmó también Pansy.

Parecía que la conversación iba bien encaminada, pensó Hermione. Y esperaba que Harry la perdonara si alguna vez se enteraba de lo que iba a contar a continuación, pero allá iba.

- ¿Te he hablado alguna vez de los parientes muggle de Harry? –la morena negó con la cabeza– Dame tu palabra de bruja de que jamás le mencionarás a Harry o a nadie que lo sabes.

Pansy, curiosa donde las haya, se apresuró a dársela.

- ¡Dioses! –musitó minutos después, todavía atónita– ¿Y esos Dursley aun viven¿Cómo es que nadie se ha presentado en su casa y les ha maldecido todavía?

Hermione adoptó una expresión rendida.

- Harry sería incapaz de hacer algo así. Porque, a pesar de todo, son su única familia. Y siempre ha deseado poder tener una. –satisfecha, comprobó que sus palabras parecían estar causando la impresión adecuada– Así que, cuando llegó Roger y le sacó del armario, hizo de él su mundo. –Pansy asintió, completamente sumergida en la historia– Además, por aquel entonces estábamos ya inmersos en la guerra y las cosas se estaban volviendo cada vez más duras para todos, pero especialmente para Harry. La verdad es que… él… él siempre pensó que no sobreviviría. Y supongo que tener a alguien por quien hacerlo le dio las fuerzas suficientes como para, al menos, intentar lograrlo.

Pansy dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.

- Nunca es fácil para nadie… –musitó.

Después miró a Hermione con expresión perspicaz.

- ¿Y dónde está el gran defecto de ese Roger para que a ti repatee tanto? –preguntó.

Hermione hizo una mueca de desagrado.

- Tengo la impresión, –empezó a hablar de nuevo– de que esperaba que Harry siguiera con el papel de héroe de por vida. Quiero decir que ser la pareja del Salvador del mundo mágico viste mucho, no sé si me entiendes. –Pansy asintió– Cuando terminó la guerra, a Harry le surgieron ofertas de todo tipo, algunas de lo más disparatadas. –explicó– Le ofrecieron cantidades ingentes de dinero para que contara lo que había pasado durante su enfrentamiento con Voldemort. Pero Harry nunca lo ha hecho. Ni siquiera a los íntimos.

A no ser que te consigas un giratiempo y te arriesgues a averiguarlo por ti mismo, se dijo.

- Una empresa americana quiso contratarle como asesor de Artes Oscuras;-prosiguió– aunque digamos que lo que querían no era exactamente un asesor, si no más bien alguien que pudieras solucionarles "problemillas", ya me entiendes…

- No puedo creerlo… –dijo Pansy, pasmada.

- Pues esta no es la más descabellada… –sonrió Hermione, recordando la cara de Harry cuando recibió aquel paquete– Una mujer, cuya identidad no llegamos a saber, le ofreció también una significativa cantidad para tener un hijo suyo.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! –repitió Pansy, tapándose la boca para ahogar una carcajada.

- Pues créetelo. –aseguró Hermione divertida, recordando aquel momento– Ver la cara que se le quedó a Harry, con el potecito en una mano, según la carta que le acompañaba, hechizado para conservar el contenido, y una revista de esas donde salen mujeres desnudas en la otra, no tuvo precio. –en este punto Pansy se daba pequeños cabezazos contra la pared, intentando contener las carcajadas– Es que era una mujer muy detallista.

- Y¿en definitiva? –preguntó la morena cuando por fin pudo hablar.

- Pues que Roger nunca pudo comprender porque Harry prefirió conformarse con ser auror y llevar una existencia relativamente tranquila, dando por cerrada una etapa de su vida que no quería recordar, ni que le recordaran.

- Comprendo…

Permanecieron en silencio unos momentos, repasando con la mirada si había algún movimiento en las pequeñas colchonetas. Después de aquella extensa y sorprendente explicación sobre la vida de Potter, Pansy se sentía "flojilla". Palabra con la que solía denominar a aquel sentimiento que la asaltaba cuando algo la calaba demasiado y le molestaba reconocerlo. Después de todo, parecía que la vida de héroe consentido sólo había sido perfecta de puertas hacia fuera. Como la suya. Casi se sentía dispuesta a perdonarle al auror aquel vergonzoso registro en la mansión de sus padres, un par de años atrás... Y lo peor era, que ahora se sentía también en la obligación de corresponder a la confianza de la que había sido objeto por parte Hermione.

- Confidencia por confidencia… –empezó con cara de circunstancias.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír complacida.

- Cuenta, también tienes mi palabra de bruja. –se apresuró a asegurar.

- Verás, Draco se casó con Victoria por cuestiones familiares, nada más. Para tener un heredero y cumplir con todo ese protocolo familiar que tienen los Malfoy. –hizo una mueca de asco– En realidad, Victoria no nos ha caído nunca bien a ninguno de sus amigos. –confesó– Incluso tratamos de disuadirle, pero no nos hizo caso.

Pansy negó con la cabeza, recordando las discusiones que habían tenido Blaise y ella con su amigo, intentando hacerle entrar en razón.

- El problema era que a él tanto le daba Victoria como cualquier otra. –continuó– Y como la teutona esa le gustaba a su madre y esa mujer puede ser más pesada que un hipogrifo, para que le dejara en paz, claudicó. –vaciló unos instantes– En realidad él tiene los mismos gustos que Potter¿sabes?

La expresión de asombro de la castaña fue perfecta.

- ¡Vaya! –musitó– ¡Jamás lo hubiera sospechado!

- Ya ves…

Y de repente, sin saber exactamente porqué, Pansy sintió la necesidad de decir:

- Draco no es como su padre. Nunca lo ha sido.

Hermione sonrió a su nueva amiga y le dio un cariñoso apretón en el brazo.

- Lo sé… –murmuró.

Las dos jóvenes se miraron en silencio. Y de repente, ambas sonrieron.

La llegada de Pansy a Malfoy Manor horas después fue como una tormenta de arena en el desierto; o como un repentino maremoto en una playa tranquila; como uno de esos tornados que se forman de vez en cuando y arrasan con todo lo que encuentran por delante. Esa fue la impresión que tuvo Draco en cuando su amiga puso un pie en su casa.

- ¡Por Merlín, Pansy, deja de alborotar¡Acabo de acostar a Evon! –se quejó el rubio clavándole una mirada enojada a su amiga, mientras cerraba con cuidado la puerta de la habitación de su hijo.

- ¡Por todos los dioses, Draco! –se exasperó ella bajando un poco la voz– ¿Por qué no quieres celebrarlo? Una cena, unos cuantos amigos… Después de todo, el jodido Ministro te ha dado el puesto. Y Victoria esta lejos, lejos… –agitó teatralmente su mano– ¡Diviértete un poco, Draco!

Él frunció el ceño, mientras negaba taxativamente con la cabeza, a pesar de sospechar que tenía la partida perdida de antemano.

- Cenas no, Pansy. De verdad. –rogó.

Pero ella desplegó otra vez todo su entusiasmo.

- Pero si no me cuesta nada, tonto. Me encanta organizar cosas, ya lo sabes.

- Pero el niño… –trató de justificar.

- ¡No pongas a tu hijo como excusa, Draco Malfoy! –le advirtió ella, enfadada– ¿Acaso no tienes elfos en tu casa?

Draco se masajeó las sienes mientras Pansy seguía con su parloteo, intentando convencerle. El rubio se preguntó de dónde podía sacar tanta energía. Su amiga estaba tan arrebatada, tan contenta, TAN PESADA… Que finalmente, acabó cediendo.

- Pues no se hable más. –cerró ella– Que últimamente sales poco y follas menos, cariño.

- ¡PANSY!

- …y eso empieza a afectarte. ¡Mírate! Estas perdiendo tu glamour, cielo. –dijo dándole dos cariñosas cachetadas en la mejilla.

- Pansy…

- ¿Si, cariño?

- Yo repasaré la lista de invitados.

Los labios de Pansy sonrieron pero sus ojos deletrearon ¡mierda! con todas sus letras. Aquello podía entorpecer sus planes. Bueno, sus planes y los de Hermione.

- Quería que fuera una sorpresa… –intentó.

- No quiero sorpresas, Pansy. Absolutamente ninguna sorpresa. –recalcó arrastrando muy despacio cada palabra.

O.O.O.O.

- ¡Esto ya es demasiado! –gritó Harry fuera de sí cerrando el cajón con furia– ¡A ver¿En qué momento se ha mudado Pevees a nuestro apartamento y yo no me he enterado?

La figura adormecida en la cama se movió perezosamente.

- ¿Y ahora qué, Harry? –gruñó Roger.

Una vez más, el moreno se preguntó porqué no lograba empezar el día como cualquier mago normal.

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo, Roger? –dijo en un tono que el ocupante de la cama percibió excesivamente alterado a tan temprana hora– ¿O preferirás darte la vuelta y seguir durmiendo, como cada mañana?

Roger resopló con fastidio.

- Si es algún problema de camisa o calzoncillos, no hay porque ponerse histérico, Harry. Coge los míos. Ya te compraré otros.

Si Roger hubiera tenido la precaución de mirar a su pareja, hubiera visto que sus verdes ojos tenían un brillo amenazador. Le hubiera visto alcanzar la cama en dos zancadas. Y tirar de la sábana en la que estaba enredado hasta hacerle dar con sus huesos en el suelo.

- Tal vez, –siseó Harry– podrías si tuvieras dinero para ello. –se dio un golpe con la mano abierta en su frente– ¡Pero que digo! Para tener dinero, hay que hacer algo así como ¡TRABAJAR!

Roger se levantó dolorido del suelo, con una expresión entre sorprendida y enojada. Abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche y arrojó un montón de galeones a los pies de Harry.

- ¡Tal vez YO también sepa como ganar dinero!

Harry parpadeó incrédulo, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

- ¿De dónde lo has sacado? –balbuceó.

- Me han ofrecido el puesto de cazador en un equipo búlgaro. Con Krum. Esto es un adelanto.

Roger volvió a la cama, se cubrió con la sábana y se acurrucó dándole la espalda. Harry se quedó, todavía perplejo, mirándole durante unos instantes y después empezó a vestirse con verdadero malhumor.

- ¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo? –interrogó.

Roger levantó ligeramente la cabeza de la almohada.

- Seguramente el día que pueda verte más de cinco minutos seguidos. –gruñó.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que no te hago caso? –preguntó Harry, incrédulo.

- Te estoy diciendo que apenas estás en casa y nunca tienes tiempo para mí. ¡Si hasta para follar contigo hay que pedir día y hora! –explotó el rubio.

- ¡Tú no te levantas a las siete de la mañana para ir a trabajar, Roger! –le reprochó Harry, molesto.

El rubio se incorporó hasta quedarse sentado en la cama, con expresión enojada.

- ¡Y cuando no, trabajas toda la noche, Harry¡Maldita sea, esto no es lo que yo esperaba de nuestra relación!

- ¿Y qué esperabas? –preguntó el auror, intrigado.

- ¡Por todos los dioses, Harry¡Eres el maldito héroe que venció al Señor Oscuro! –gesticuló Roger con exasperación– ¡Yo esperaba… algo más!

Harry parpadeó atónito, sin saber qué decir. Pero Roger todavía no había terminado.

- ¡No necesitabas ser auror¡No necesitabas levantarte a las siete de la mañana cada día! –vociferó, fuera de sí– ¡Podríamos estar viviendo de puta madre si hubieras querido!

A Harry le pareció que el aire de la habitación se había vuelto de pronto demasiado denso. Y los botones de la camisa excesivamente pequeños, porque estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos para poder abrocharlos. Tal vez era por sus manos, que en ese momento temblaban de puro coraje.

- Creí que este tema ya había quedado definitivamente zanjado. –dijo en el tono más contenido del que fue capaz– No voy a seguir con esta conversación ahora, Roger. Hablaremos esta noche.

El mago rubio miró hacia la mesilla de noche, dónde el reloj marcaba ya casi las ocho.

- Creo que no. –se burló.

Y se cubrió la cabeza con la sabana para seguir durmiendo.

Harry llegó al Ministerio furioso, dándole vueltas a la exasperante actitud de su pareja y preguntándose al mismo tiempo porqué el hechizo de localización que ponía en sus prendas nunca funcionaba. El día había empezado mal, pero no se presentaba mucho mejor. Todos los lunes a primera hora había reunión de todos los jefes de unidad con el Jefe de Aurores. Harry estaba convencido de que a Radcliff él no le caía particularmente bien. A veces, le recordaba desagradablemente a Snape con aquella actitud de "no creas que me siento impresionado aunque hayas matado al Señor Oscuro", que esgrimía siempre en su presencia. Tampoco los aurores bajo sus órdenes corrían mejor suerte. Conocidos como "la quinta del biberón", por ser los más jóvenes del cuerpo, a menudo tenían que aguantar las bromas y chanzas que el resto de aurores de mayor edad se permitían a su costa. Harry solía esgrimir que no era más que envidia porque no había unidad más sólida y compenetrada que la suya. No era ningún secreto que todos los componentes del equipo de Harry habían formado parte en su día de aquel legendario ejercito creado en sus años de escuela. El mismo que le había seguido y apoyado durante la guerra. Algunos, por desgracia, no volverían a empuñar una varita. Otros, como Hermione, Neville o Luna, habían optado por carreras diferentes. Pero Harry estaba orgulloso de seguir contando con los hermanos Weasley, Ron y Ginny, con Ernie MacMillan, Dean Thomas, Padma Patil, Katie Bell, Colin Creevey, Angelina Johnson y Terry Boot. Y que todos fueran endiabladamente buenos y mucho más hábiles y tan curtidos como algunos de los aurores más antiguos que andaban por allí, era algo que no les había granjeado demasiadas simpatías desde el principio. Pero una guerra curte a la fuerza. Al parecer de Harry lo que más jodía a Radcliff era que no podía tocarle. Ni a él ni a nadie de su grupo. Por eso buscaba cualquier forma de hacer la vida del joven auror lo más "entretenida" posible a la menor ocasión. Como aquella mañana.

- Tarde, Potter. –gruñó el Jefe de Aurores sin levantar la vista de su pergamino– Tú y tu grupo turno de noche esta semana.

Un murmullo de risitas que nadie se molestó en disimular recorrió a los presentes. Era la segunda vez en un mes. ¡Genial! Ron y los demás iban a maldecirle hasta los huesos. No se molestó en protestar porque era una batalla perdida. La asignación de turnos era prerrogativa del Jefe. Y todo el mundo sabía que había que llegar temprano a la reunión del lunes. Porque el último era el que pringaba. Una de las leyes no escritas de Radcliff. Así que se limitó a dirigir a la concurrencia una mirada indiferente y se mordió la lengua. Después de hora y media de tratar diferentes asuntos que iban desde las detenciones de la noche anterior, pasando por las pistas obtenidas hasta la fecha de un grupo de graciosos que se dedicaba a enviar fantasmas sin hogar fijo a casas muggles, asegurándoles que éstos les recibirían con los brazos abiertos con la consiguiente histeria de los propietarios, hasta un breve recordatorio de la obligatoriedad de vestir el uniforme reglamentario, momento en que Harry si recibió una severa mirada de Radcliff, el Jefe de Aurores llegó al asunto estrella del día.

- Como todos sabéis, los de la séptima planta están preparando la feria benéfica para recaudar fondos para viudas y huérfanos de empleados del Ministerio.

- Hasta que no volvamos a tener liga de Quidditch¿qué otra cosa pueden hacer? –dijo alguien con sorna.

Radcliff esbozó una sonrisita burlona.

- Bien, todos los departamentos están haciendo sus aportaciones. –continuó– Los del Consejo Regulador de Escobas, están organizando una carrera de escobas y los del Centro Examinador de Apariciones piensan premiar la aparición más rápida, con dos meses de conexión gratuita a la red floo o uso gratuito de un traslador durante un mes. Lo sabremos cuando los de la Oficina de Trasladores y los de la Red Floo se pongan de acuerdo. –Radcliff alzó una ceja con ironía– Esperemos no lamentar demasiadas escisiones en el proceso.

Un coro de risas acompañó el comentario del Jefe de Aurores.

- Los de la quinta planta son demasiado estirados para hacer nada, y no se espera que lo hagan, –nuevas risas– así que pasaremos directamente a la cuarta. Los de la División de Bestias, Seres y Espíritus van a montar un pequeño zoo de criaturas mágicas que será, según ellos, la delicia de los niños, contando con el inestimable asesoramiento del Profesor de Criaturas Mágicas de Hogwarts, -Merlín nos asista-, Rubeus Hagrid. Para vuestra tranquilidad diré que los dragones han quedado definitivamente tachados de su lista.

Esta vez fue Harry quien sonrió discretamente, seguro de que Hagrid encontraría alguna otra criatura con la que sorprender y hacer correr al personal.

- Los del Comité de Excusas para los Muggles y los del Cuartel General de Desmemorizaciones, han unido fuerzas para crear una exposición de objetos muggles. Por lo que me han dicho, hay algunos bastante curiosos. –dijo Radcliff en un tono que ponía en duda que cualquier objeto muggle pudiera ser de su interés– Todo ello bajo los expertos conocimientos del Sr. Arthur Weasley, que a pesar de pertenecer a nuestra planta, se ha unido a los de la tercera con gran entusiasmo.

Entusiasmo era poco, recordó Harry. Según Ron, su padre llevaba dos semanas de frenética actividad desempolvando todos los objetos que había ido almacenando en La Madriguera a lo largo de los años, orgulloso y excitado ante la perspectiva de poder mostrarlos y explicar a sus congéneres para qué servía cada uno de ellos.

- Y llegados a la segunda planta, –sonrió el Jefe de Aurores– y dando por sentado que los muy honorables miembros del Wizengamot no están para ferias y nuestros compañeros de la Oficina Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia han transfugado capitaneados por Weasley hasta la tercera, debo decir que toda las responsabilidad cae sobre nuestros hombros, señores.

Hubo un murmullo de predispuesto asentimiento. Radcliff sacó varios pergaminos de su cajón.

- Bien, examinadas todas sus propuestas…

Un momento, pensó Harry sorprendido¿cuándo había pedido Radcliff propuestas?

- …debo decir que una exhibición de duelo sería lo típico que se espera de nosotros, por lo tanto lo he descartado, Stevenson. –el susodicho se encogió de hombros– Organizar un juego de Aurores y Mortífagos para los niños tampoco me parece muy adecuado, Morgan. Queremos que se diviertan, no que tengan pesadillas por la noche.

El auror en cuestión enrojeció y musitó una disculpa.

- Y definitivamente no organizaremos un concurso de bebedores de cerveza de mantequilla, Taylor. –masculló el Jefe de Aurores frunciendo el ceño en dirección a otro de sus aurores– Pero… –y ahora Radcliffe si sonrió y para mosqueo de Harry lo hizo en su dirección– …la propuesta de Johnson y Thomas es bastante interesante.

Y añadió:

- Pero no he visto la suya, Potter.

- La hubiera visto, si hubiera sabido que había una propuesta que proponer. –respondió Harry en tono ácido.

- Es lo que tiene el turno de noche, Potter. –le respondió su jefe con ironía– Tal vez cuando dejen de pegársele las sabanas, podrá saber lo que pasa durante el día.

Harry se limitó a desafiarle con la mirada. Pero para su inquietud, el Jefe de Aurores parecía muy contento. Demasiado.

- Definitivamente escojo la propuesta de Johnson y Thomas. –hubo entusiásticos aplausos y vítores– Aunque… –las muestras de júbilo se detuvieron por unos instantes– debo hacer una salvedad: sólo solteros.

Inmediatamente un rugido de quejas y protestas se extendió por la oficina del Jefe de Aurores.

- Lo siento, señores. –cortó de forma tajante Radcliff– No deseo que un evento benéfico se convierta en causa de divorcio. Así que sólo admitiré aurores solteros. –dirigió una mirada maliciosa a Harry– Después de todo, si hacemos caso a las habladurías, tenemos a uno de los más deseados entre nuestras filas.

Harry enarcó las cejas cuando comprendió que hablaba de él.

- Le recuerdo que tengo pareja. –dijo molesto, aunque en ese preciso momento se preguntara por cuánto tiempo– Así que sea lo que sea que cause tanta exaltación, no cuente conmigo.

Radcliff abandonó su mesa para caminar con paso lento y amenazador hacia el moreno, quien le vio venir sin mover un músculo, aguantándole la mirada y preguntándose todavía de que diablos iba todo aquello.

- Si no se ha casado durante las últimas veinticuatro horas, Potter, y me consta que no lo ha hecho, para mí sigue soltero y en mi lista. –después sonrió con cierto sadismo– O puede que prefiera quedarse definitivamente con el turno de noche, cosa que no creo que su equipo le agradezca.

A media mañana, todo el Ministerio sabía que bajo la consigna "Un galeón, un beso", los jóvenes –y no tan jóvenes–, apuestos y solteros aurores de la segunda planta, estaban dispuestos a contribuir desinteresadamente con sus labios a recoger fondos por el bien de la causa benéfica. Lo que hiciera falta para huerfanitos y viudas. Después de todo¿qué jovencita no había soñado con besar a un auror alguna vez?

Y si la mañana había sido, como poco, agitada, acabó de la forma más desconcertante. Harry tenía intención de dormir unas cuantas horas antes de entrar de servicio a las diez de la noche. Incluso esperaba tener tiempo de aclarar algunos puntos con Roger, que le estaban carcomiendo las entrañas desde su discusión a tan temprana hora. Había tenido que armarse de valor y paciencia para enfrentar las miradas asesinas de sus aurores, por tener que trabajar de noche una vez más. Sólo esperaba que le hubiera quedado algo de esa paciencia para poder sostener una conversación lo más civilizada posible con Roger. Se dirigía hacia una de las chimeneas del atrio, cuando una voz femenina le detuvo.

- ¡Potter¡Por Merlín, cuanto tiempo¿Qué es de tu vida? Creo que no te había visto desde que revolviste el sótano de casa de mis padres en busca de cosas… oscuras y maliciosas…

Harry se volvió sin muchas ganas.

- Era mi trabajo, Parkinson. –masculló Harry, maldiciendo la inoportunidad de encontrarse con la Slytherin precisamente en un día que ya había sido muy completito.

- No, si lo entiendo… –dijo la Slytherin en un tono extrañamente comprensivo.

Para su sorpresa, Pansy se colgó de su brazo y empezó a andar en dirección contraria a la que él se dirigía.

- …y no te guardo rencor, de veras. –aseguró ella en tono vivaz– Después de todo es un honor que Harry Potter revuelva en tu sótano.

El auror se detuvo en seco y se soltó del agarre de la joven.

- Mira Parkinson, ya he tenido una mañana suficientemente jocosa… Si tienes alguna queja, preséntala en el atrio, en la oficina de Reclamaciones.

La bruja se le quedó mirando, entrecerrando un poco los ojos y repasándole de arriba abajo, como si le estuviera evaluando.

- Estas muy estresado, Potter. –concluyó– Creo que necesitas airearte un poco.

Él dio un pequeño resoplido de impaciencia. Ya había tenido suficientes contrariedades para una mañana de lunes.

- Mira, Parkinson, tengo prisa. Algunos trabajamos esta noche y quisiéramos dormir antes.

Sin embargo, la morena se colgó de su brazo nuevamente, como si lo que acababa de decirle le importara un pimiento.

- Llámame Pansy, por favor. ¿Has probado la tisana de toronjil? –y empezó a enumerar– 20 g de hojas de toronjil secas; 20 g de hojas de ruda secas y 20 g de semillas de alcaravea, también secas. Mézclalo bien y recuerda guardarlos en un recipiente hermético. …

Esta tía está loca, pensó Harry quien, en contra de su voluntad, se encontró alejándose de nuevo de la zona de chimeneas.

- … Agregas una cucharilla colmada con la mezcla a 200 ml de agua caliente y la dejas reposar unos 20 minutos. Después lo cuelas y ya está lista para tomar. Puedes añadirle miel, si te gustan las cosas dulces. –sonrió con picardía– Yo creo que una tacita por la mañana y otra por la noche antes de acostarte obrarán maravillas.

Se detuvo y miró al joven mago, quien parecía a punto de estallar, negando pensativamente con la cabeza.

- Conozco un sitio donde sirven un vino de valeriana buenísimo. Tiene un sabor muy agradable y favorece la relajación. –apretó con ademán experto el brazo del auror– ¡Pero mira qué tenso estás, Harry! Puedo llamarte Harry¿verdad? Después de todo, estoy a punto de invitarte a cenar.

Harry abrió la boca e intentó decir algo. Pero no pudo.

- Definitivamente necesitas una buena copa. Por cierto¿no te has planteado nunca quitarte esas gafas horrorosas? Con esos ojos que tienes es un crimen que sigas llevándolas…

Más que aturdido, Harry dejó que la Slytherin le arrastrara hacia la salida, en dirección a la cabina de telefónica que ocultaba la entrada al Ministerio.

Pansy necesitó tres copas de vino de valeriana y de toda su ágil verborrea para persuadir a Harry Potter de que asistir a la cena que se celebraría en su casa ese fin de semana en honor de Draco Malfoy, era el mejor plan que había tenido en mucho tiempo para una noche de sábado.

O.O.O.O.

Ron Weasley miró a su amigo y jefe con resentimiento.

- Es una venganza¿verdad? –dijo entre dientes, lo suficientemente bajito como para que Hermione, quien iba charlando detrás de ellos con Ginny, no le oyera– Por lo del día de la conmemoración.

Harry resopló una vez más contra su flequillo dando gracias a Merlín de haber llegado por fin a la mansión de los Zabini. El pelirrojo no había parado de refunfuñar desde que habían salido de su apartamento.

- Te repito que no es una venganza, Ron. Realmente… no sé cómo Parkinson me convenció. –reconoció todavía confundido– Pero no puede ser tan malo. –se animó– Después de todo, se supone que trabajamos para la integración ¿no?

De reojo, vio el rostro enrojecido de su amigo, intentando contenerse, principalmente porque ya la habían tenido con Hermione antes de salir y sabía que el pelirrojo no deseaba acabar en el pequeño sofá de su salón esa noche. A pesar de todo Ron, susurró:

- Pero¿cenar rodeados de Slytherins, Harry¿Siendo el invitado de honor Draco Malfoy, Harry¿Es-tás ton-to, Ha-rry?

Haciendo acopio de paciencia, el moreno le dio la espalda a su refunfuñón compañero para tocar la campanilla mágica que había junto a la puerta.

- Últimamente te estás cubriendo de gloria, amigo. –susurró Ron ácidamente antes de que un elfo muy dispuesto abriera la puerta y les diera la bienvenida con múltiples reverencias.

Pansy jamás había dudado de la capacidad de adaptación de Draco a todo tipo de situaciones. La máscara fría e imperturbable que su exigente educación y otras circunstancias habían forjado en él, cubriría cualquier atisbo de sorpresa o enfado. O eso esperaba. A Blaise ya se lo explicaría después.  
Sin embargo, cuando el elfo anunció la llegada de los últimos e inesperados invitados y éstos entraron en el salón, Pansy puedo ver toda una sucesión de rápidas e intensas emociones en el rostro de su amigo, antes de que pudiera camuflarlas. Bien, bien, ahí había habido algo que no esperaba y que tendría que desentrañar, pensó la morena intrigada.  
Los demás, no fueron tan hábiles. Blaise arqueó las cejas en dirección a su pareja. Crabbe y Goyle se quedaron con la boca abierta. La novia de éste último, le dio un poco discreto codazo para que la cerrara. Daphne Greengrass y Lucian Bole se miraron sin poder ocultar su sorpresa. Sin embargo, Millicent Bulstrode se dirigió con una amplia sonrisa en su nada afortunado rostro hacia Ginny y Hermione, quienes frecuentaban su orfanato, rompiendo el hielo.

- Bienvenidos. –saludó alegremente Pansy a los recién llegados

Blaise, recuperándose rápidamente de la sorpresa se apresuró a darles también la bienvenida. No era cuestión de ser maleducado teniendo en cuenta que tres de ellos eran aurores y además, uno, Harry Potter. Pansy debía haberse vuelto rematadamente loca. O su maquiavélica cabecita estaba tramando algo de lo que aún no le había hecho partícipe. No había más opciones. Los demás invitados, algo intimidados por la presencia de Potter y la hosca corpulencia de Weasley, se apresuraron a imitar el gesto de sus anfitriones.

- Y ahora que creo que ya estamos todos… –Blaise miró con expresión interrogante en dirección a Pansy y ella asintió con una sonrisa– …podemos pasar al comedor.

Pero Pansy no fue lo suficientemente rápida para evitar la dolorosa tenaza que fueron los dedos de Draco cerrándose alrededor de su delgado brazo cuando cruzaban la puerta.

- Pansy, sólo por curiosidad, –susurró el rubio entre dientes– ¿qué entendiste cuando dije "absolutamente ninguna sorpresa"?

- Relájate, cariño. –sonrió ella dando unas apremiantes palmaditas sobre la mano que la retenía y ya más que segura de que debía tener una conversación con su amigo– Va a ser una cena magnífica. ¿Te he dicho que hay vichyssoise de primero?

Draco apretó los labios y soltó a su amiga, sin otro remedio que resignarse. Después de todo, y tras dos semanas sin haberle visto, Harry estaba allí. Abandonó el salón unos segundos después que los demás, dándose tiempo a serenarse. Cuando ingresó en el comedor, Pansy ya había distribuido a todo el mundo, así que el asiento vacío al lado de Harry obviamente era el suyo. Cuando se sentó, no pudo dejar de notar las miradas que intercambiaron Hermione y su amiga. De descarada complicidad. Sus ojos grises se posaron en Pansy, cargados de sospechas y después en Hermione, sentada frente a él. Ambas le devolvieron una sonrisa inocente.

- Y bien, Harry¿mucho trabajo últimamente? –preguntó, pensando que ya se ocuparía de esas dos más tarde.

- La verdad es que sí. –respondió el Gryffindor tomando su cubierto.

A Harry le sorprendió un poco la familiaridad del nombre, pero después de aquella memorable borrachera en la Torre de Astronomía, tal vez él mismo se la había concedido. Esperaba que Malfoy tuviera la delicadeza de no recordarle ese día.

- ¿Haciendo informes? –siguió interrogando Draco.

- Er… entre otras cosas… –Harry estaba mirando con mucha atención su tazón, lleno de una crema de color lechoso, sin acabar de adivinar qué era.

- Vichyssoise. –dijo Draco, para sacarle de dudas.

- Oh…

- Crema de puerros. –aclaró el rubio– La especialidad de Pansy. –y bajando la voz– En realidad de sus elfos.

- Ah… –Harry se llevó a la boca la primera cucharada, mantuvo el contenido unos segundos y después tragó con fuerza.

Draco sonrió con disimulo. Él ya sabía que a Harry esa crema no le gustaba.

- Supongo que tu presencia aquí se debe a los largos años de amistad con los Zabini… o los Parkinson. –esto último lo dijo mirando a Pansy, quien volvió a sonreír candorosamente.

- Bueno, al menos conozco sus sótanos. –afirmó Harry, respondiendo a la ironía.

Los ojos del moreno tropezaron con los de Ron, a quien por su expresión la dichosa crema de puerros le estaba gustando tan poco como a él. Sin embargo, Hermione parecía encantada.

- A Draco le gusta ser sarcástico… –intervino Pansy entonces.

- ¿De veras? –la interrumpió Ron, fingiendo una exagerada incredulidad.

Y no pudo seguir hablando porque Hermione le dio un pisotón de aviso por debajo de la mesa.

- … pero en realidad se siente tan satisfecho como todos nosotros de cómo están yendo las cosas…

Draco miró a su amiga, intrigado también por saber lo que "él" pensaba sobre "esas cosas".

- Quiero decir que, si nos remontamos a unos pocos años, quién hubiera dicho que estaríamos todos sentados a una misma mesa en paz y armonía. –explicó con entusiasmo– O que un Gryffindor ayudaría a un Slytherin a convertirse en Consejero.

Harry abrió la boca para aclarar que él sólo se había limitado a cumplir con su trabajo, pero Hermione se le adelantó.

- Estoy completamente de acuerdo. Y creo que esto merece un brindis. –dijo levantando su copa– ¡Por nosotros!

Ron miró a su esposa atónito, considerando por un momento una recaída en aquel extraño comportamiento de meses atrás. Tardó unos segundos en seguir a los demás y levantarse para chocar su copa, a pesar de todo, sin mucho entusiasmo. Su mirada se cruzó nuevamente con la de Harry y el moreno se limitó a encogerse de hombros, tan desconcertado como él.

- ¿Cómo es que Davis no te acompaña? –preguntó Draco a su vecino de mesa una vez volvieron a sentarse.

- Está en Bulgaria. –respondió Harry, hundiendo de nuevo su cuchara en el tazón, dispuesto a no dejarse abatir por unos simples puerros licuados– Haciendo unas pruebas para un equipo de quidditch.

- ¿Va a jugar con Krum? –preguntó Draco y después deseó haberse mordido la lengua.

Al igual que en Gran Bretaña, en Bulgaria había más de un equipo de quidditch. Sin embargo, Harry no pareció darse cuenta de su desliz.

- De hecho, ya le han dado un adelanto, así que supongo que si. Jugará con ellos. –dijo en un tono algo tenso.

Draco se sorprendió. Lo normal era que un equipo probara primero a un jugador y sólo si tomaba la decisión de contratarlo podían darle un adelanto. Cuando había hablado con Víctor, de eso hacía escasamente un mes, éste sólo se había comprometido a probar a Davis, no a contratarlo sin verle jugar antes.

- No pareces muy contento. –se arriesgó a comentar.

- Lo estoy. –afirmó Harry secamente– Después de todo es lo que él quería.

Draco se dio cuenta de que estaba entrando en un tema espinoso y que si no quería estropear el buen entendimiento que tenían, era mejor dejarlo aparcado de momento. Así que desvió la conversación hacia otras cuestiones. Empezó por agradecerle su recomendación al Ministro, de la que por supuesto Harry declinó cualquier mérito. Así que después de estar un rato dedicándose reconocimientos el uno al otro, –Ron engullendo vichyssoise y alucinando– acabaron hablando de trabajo. Y después de Evon. Y de lo difícil que era conseguir una buena escoba en esos momentos. Y de Evon. Momento en que Pansy aprovechó para fingir secar la barbilla de su amigo con la servilleta en un significativo gesto, arrancando las risas de los presentes. Y Ron pensó que, cuando se reían, hasta parecían normales. De las oscilaciones del mercado de valores –del que Harry opinó poco– y otra vez de trabajo. Los tres aurores contaron algunas anécdotas graciosas sucedidas durante sus patrullas, especialmente durante el fastidioso turno de noche, que inevitablemente derivó en el "pequeño" problema que Harry tenía con su ropa. Tema en el que, para vergüenza del moreno, el bocazas de Ron se explayó a gusto.

La cena fue, en general, agradable para todos. Hasta el punto de que se prometieron repetirla. Ginny había encontrado muy interesante la compañía de Lucian Bole y Ron había acabado gratamente sorprendido al descubrir que Blaise había sido un acérrimo fan de los Chudley Cannons y que ambos coincidían en esperar que la liga profesional –en ese punto hubo miradas acusadoras en dirección al Consejero– no tardara demasiado en obtener la financiación adecuada.

Cuando ya se despedían, Hermione consiguió un rápido aparte con Draco.

- Ginny seguramente va a ir con Lucian y Daphne al Callejón Diagon para tomar algo. Y creo que Ron y yo seguiremos conservando un ratito más con Pansy y Blaise. –dijo en un tono que dejaba claro que le estaba creando la oportundidad– ¡Así que improvisa, Malfoy!

Sin darle tiempo a decir nada, Hermione le dio la espalda para enfrascarse en una conversación con Pansy sobre su gato Crookshanks y las ventajas de que fuera mitad gato y mitad kneazel. Harry estaba a unos pasos, despidiéndose de Goyle y su novia mientras esperaba a sus amigos.

- ¿Te apetecería ir a tomar una copa a alguna parte? –le preguntó Draco llegando junto a él y tratando de sonar lo más casual posible– Parece que todo el mundo ha hecho ya sus planes.

Los verdes ojos de Harry se detuvieron dudosos en los de Draco durante unos segundos, en los que el rubio pensó que rechazaría la invitación. Después se dirigieron hacia donde estaban Ron y Hermione y ésta última le hizo adiós con la mano.

- ¿Por qué no? Todavía es temprano. –aceptó finalmente el moreno. Y añadió con un poco de sarcasmo– Hoy debes tener canguro…

- Lo tengo, no te preocupes. –sonrió él.

Atravesaron el extenso jardín de entrada, hasta llegar a la puerta de hierro que daba acceso a la calle.

- Bien¿a dónde vamos? –preguntó Harry, caminando detrás del rubio, sin haberse apercibido de los esfuerzos de Ron por llamarle, ni de los de Hermione por callarle.

- Al Soho. –respondió Draco con un guiño.

Harry casi se detuvo, extrañado.

- Vaya, Malfoy, eres una caja de sorpresas. –dijo apresurando después el paso para alcanzar al Slytherin.

Se aparecieron en Oxford Street y bajaron un trozo por Charing Cross Road hasta torcer a mano derecha por Goeslet Yard. Draco se detuvo ante un lujoso club gay llamado Shaun & Joe. No hicieron cola. El rubio extrajo un carné de su billetera y se la mostró a uno de los porteros quien les dejó pasar esbozando para ambos una cordial sonrisa de bienvenida. Todavía intentando comprender cómo podía conocer el Slytherin tan bien el West End de Londres, y más concretamente aquel local, Harry le siguió hasta el interior. No hubiera podido decir en qué momento Draco le había tomado de la mano para no perderle entre la multitud de cuerpos sinuosos moviéndose al ritmo de Lovin' you. Fue una sensación extraña y tuvo que reconocer, nada desagradable. La mano de Draco era delgada y suave y sus largos dedos encerraban prácticamente la suya. Batallando con un inesperado cosquilleo en la boca del estómago, Harry intentó distraer su atención observando a su alrededor. La decoración del local era una mezcla de ricos terciopelos en colores borgoña, rojo rubí y negro Onyx, con grandes espejos de ojo de buey y paredes enteladas tachonadas con luces de botón. Tras bordear la zona de baile y una de las barras, llegaron a la zona VIP, dónde el rubio tuvo que enseñar nuevamente su carné para que les dejaran pasar. Al entrar, Harry pudo comprobar que la sala era más reducida y el ambiente más tranquilo, la música sonaba de forma suave y la gente podía mantener una conversación sin tener que alzar demasiado la voz. Mientras se dirigían hacia la única barra que había en aquel exclusivo privado, un par de hombres saludaron a Malfoy y él les devolvió el saludo.

- ¿Qué vas a tomar? –preguntó Draco volviéndose hacia el moreno– ¿Puedo hacerte una sugerencia? –Harry asintió, sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar y Draco hizo su pedido al camarero– Dos Brooklyn Raspberry Collins, por favor.

- ¿Y eso es…? –preguntó Harry.

- Ginebra con licor de frutas del bosque y frambuesa, un toque de zumo de limón, hielo picado y un chorrito de soda.

- Suena bien. –admitió Harry.

Mucho mejor que Vichyssoise, pensó. Mientras esperaban que les sirvieran, Harry se dedicó a mirar a su alrededor con curiosidad. Nunca había estado en un club de ambiente, aunque había oído hablar de ellos. Hasta que presintió la aguda mirada del Slytherin sobre él y decidió encararle y preguntar:

- Y dime, no te habrás hecho miembro de un club gay sólo para complacer a tus amistades¿verdad?

- No quiero tanto a mis amistades. –ironizó el rubio alzando una ceja.

- Eso me temía.

El camarero sirvió en ese momento sus cocktails y Draco dejó quince libras sobre el mostrador, rechazando el cambio. Harry se preguntó si las bebidas serían tan caras, o el Slytherin estaba siendo muy generoso con la propina. De todas formas, aquel club no era Las Tres Escobas…

- Vamos a sentarnos. –dijo Draco.

Prácticamente todo el perímetro de la sala estaba bordeado por unos cómodos sofás de color borgoña, delante de los cuales había unas mesitas de cristal donde poder dejar las bebidas. Al otro lado, había dos pouff por cada mesita, de un color algo más claro. Se dejó guiar nuevamente hasta uno de los sofás que había libres y se sentaron.

- ¿Sorprendido? –preguntó Draco después de beber y dejar su cocktail sobre la mesa.

Nadie que estuviera viéndole en aquel momento podría adivinar jamás que tenía el pulso a cien y la cena revolcándose contra las paredes de su estómago.

- ¿Lo dices porque hemos venido a un local muggle? –preguntó Harry en tono irónico, resistiéndose a confesar que la sorpresa le había dejado bastante confundido– Aunque no creo que haya nada así en el mundo mágico.

- No en Londres. –confirmó Draco– Pero te asombraría lo que puedes encontrar en el callejón mágico de Ámsterdam o en Copenhague.

- No he tenido mucho tiempo para viajar… –Harry rescató su bebida de la mesita y dio un nuevo sorbo a su cocktail.

Se quedó con él en la mano y desprendió una de las rodajas de fresa que decoraban el borde de la copa, por hacer algo y encontrarse menos incómodo. Sentía los ojos del rubio clavados en él, pendiente de cada movimiento o gesto que realizaba. Y tuvo que reconocer que hacía tiempo que un tío no lograba ponerle tan nervioso. Mordisqueó la rodaja mientras intentaba reubicar a Malfoy en un nuevo esquema mental.

- ¿Vienes mucho por aquí? –preguntó para romper el embarazoso silencio que se había creado entre ambos.

Draco negó pausadamente con la cabeza. Su pelo platinado en ese momento estaba teñido de púrpuras y azules por efecto de las luces y sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa apenas insinuada.

- No, no mucho. –admitió.

De hecho, Draco no era capaz de recordar lo asiduo que había sido ni el momento en qué había decidido hacerse socio.

- ¿No habías venido nunca a un club de este tipo? –preguntó después el rubio.

- No, en realidad yo… –la mirada de Harry se perdió sin poder evitarlo en el par de tíos que estaban en el sofá de al lado, a espaldas de Draco, que en esos momentos se comían la boca como si fuera lo último que fueran a hacer en sus vidas– …bueno, son sitios más bien para ligar¿no?

- Y tú tienes a Roger… –Harry asintió, experimentando un repentino malestar ante la mención de su pareja– ¿Cuánto lleváis juntos?

- Desde finales de sexto. –confesó el moreno con un suspiro– Él estaba en séptimo entonces.

- Eso es bastante tiempo. –afirmó Draco, consciente del grosor de la muralla que tenía que derribar– Supongo que no te hará mucha gracia que ahora se vaya a Bulgaria a jugar.

Observó atentamente la reacción de Harry, buscando la brecha que le permitiera colarse en aquel espacio íntimo y personal que el Gryffindor protegía con tanto celo.

- Aunque tal vez te dé oportunidad de explorar… otras posibilidades. –añadió ante su silencio.

Cuando volvió el rostro hacia él, los ojos verdes de Harry brillaron a través de los cristales de sus gafas heridos por pequeñas chispas de luz que iluminaron su mirada de una forma irreal y muy atractiva. Sus labios se entreabrieron y él los humedeció con aquel movimiento lento y sensual que Draco le había visto hacer tantas veces de forma inconsciente, cuando no estaba muy seguro de qué respuesta dar.

- Tal vez… –musitó finalmente.

Harry se encontraba en un momento vulnerable. Draco había reconocido aquel tono de su voz; la peculiar forma de pronunciar aquellas dos palabras, evasivas y llenas de promesas a la vez; además del inquieto ir y venir de sus dedos sobre la copa, denotando su nerviosismo. Dejó la suya sobre la mesita de cristal y se puso en pie. No iba a dejar escapar la ocasión. Así se apareciera el mismísimo Merlín bailando una lambada en medio de todos aquellos muggles. Antes de que Harry pudiera reaccionar, Draco le había quitado la copa de las manos y le arrastraba hasta la pequeña pista de baile del VIP.

- Yo no… esto… Malf… Draco… ¡yo jamás he bailado con un tío!… –dijo a media voz, intentando desasirse de la firme mano que le agarraba sin parecer demasiado brusco o maleducado– ¡Vale! No sé bailar¿de acuerdo¿Me estás escuchando?

Draco hizo oídos sordos al nervioso discurso que el moreno soltaba tras él, mientras le conducía con paso decidido al centro de la pista. Cuando se detuvo y abrió los brazos en una clara invitación, Harry estaba sofocado y contrariado.

- Ya hace rato que te has dado cuenta de que aquí hay mayoría de tíos. –dijo Draco con calma mientras colocaba una mano en su cintura– Así que a nadie le va a llamar la atención que tú y yo bailemos. –le atrajo un poco hacia él y acabó de rodearle con el otro brazo– No es tan difícil, sólo sígueme.

Harry apretó los labios en un gesto de impotencia. Tampoco era cuestión de llamar la atención montando una escena. Resopló en su flequillo, se recolocó las gafas y finalmente, sintiéndose torpe y atrapado, se planteó qué hacer con brazos y manos. Draco le dirigió una mirada divertida, preguntándose dónde acabaría finalmente colocarlas. Tras una breve indecisión y después de una rápida ojeada a las parejas más cercanas, el moreno optó por situarlas en el mismo lugar que su pareja de baile.

Bailaron en silencio. Draco haciendo grandes esfuerzos por dominar sus impulsos y Harry sin perder de vista sus pies, concentrado en no pisarle y no parecer más torpe de lo que ya se sentía. Y en evitar cruzar su mirada con un moreno que no perdía ocasión de guiñarle el ojo y fruncir los labios en su dirección cada vez que quedaban encarados en algún giro. El ligero vaivén de sus cuerpos siguiendo el lento ritmo de la música había acabado finalmente en un contenido contacto entre ambos. Harry estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos para que su barbilla no quedara instalada sobre el hombro del Slytherin, mientras sentía de vez en cuando el suave rozar de su pelo sobre la mejilla.

- ¿Más cómodo? –susurró Draco junto a su oído.

- Bueno, todavía no te he pisado. –susurró él a su vez– Puedes estar contento.

- Estoy contento. –afirmó el rubio.

Y esta vez, la voz de Draco recorrió al Gryffindor de arriba a abajo como un eco que hizo reverberar todo su cuerpo.

- ¿Por qué me has invitado aquí hoy? –preguntó Harry, por fin.

Necesitaba comprender porqué de pronto tenía la sensación de que el lenguaje corporal de Malfoy le estaba enviando señales claramente insinuadoras a su propio cuerpo. Además, desde que la distancia entre ellos era más estrecha, una sofisticada fragancia a maderas orientales, aromática y muy masculina, había empezado a envolverle. Un aroma que le hacia pensar en fogosidad y en pasión. Y que estaba avivando su imaginación de forma un tanto desbocada. Aquella nueva perspectiva de Malfoy era, como poco, sorprendente. Pero tenía su punto de morbo. Después de todo, por muy engreído y arrogante que fuera, era un hombre atractivo. Y si las intenciones del rubio eran las que parecían, Harry empezaba a explicarse aquella incomprensible e inusitada relajación en la crispada relación que siempre habían tenido.

- Como te dije antes, deberías explorar nuevas posibilidades. –respondió Draco en el mismo tono de voz tranquilo que estaba logrando mantener durante toda la conversación.

Los labios de Malfoy prácticamente rozaron la oreja de Harry al pronunciar la frase. Después, el moreno sintió la tibieza de su aliento, un poco más abajo, justo sobre el cuello de su camisa.

- Entonces, no podrías haberme traído a mejor sitio. –convino Harry mientras mantenía una pequeña lucha interna decidiendo si apartarse o seguir mareándose en esa fragancia, fingiendo que no se daba cuenta de la velada insinuación– Tengo dónde elegir.

Una de las manos de Draco abandonó su cintura y subió por su espalda lentamente, mientras sentía que le estrechaba un poco más contra él.

- Bueno, yo no estaba pensando en cualquiera. –susurró Draco de nuevo.

- Ya, seguramente podrás recomendarme a alguien de confianza. –sugirió separándose un poco.

Necesitaba respirar. Harry se estaba ahogando en un cúmulo de sensaciones que no recordaba haber experimentado nunca con tanta intensidad. Ni siquiera con Roger. Todo su cuerpo era consciente de la ligera pero firme presión del otro cuerpo contra el suyo; del acompasado y lento balanceo de las caderas bajos sus manos; de la cercanía del otro al rostro; de la respiración algo ansiosa sobre su cuello.

- Puedo…

El tono ronco e íntimo con el que Malfoy pronunció su afirmación le erizó la piel. Supo que iba a besarle casi al mismo tiempo que sus labios estaban ya posándose sobre los suyos, sin darle opción a rechazarlos. Delgados, húmedos y suaves, delineando los suyos como si conocieran todos sus secretos. Sintiéndolos tan familiares después de haber despertado un sin fin de mañanas añorando su sabor, deseando que fueran reales y no producto de su agónico delirio, tal como había acabado por creer. No era la sensación de un primer beso. De un primer contacto que tanteaba y descubría. Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora dejó que Draco invadiera su boca, reclamándola con la misma autoridad de quien reivindica lo que le pertenece, explorándola y reconociéndola como si la hubiera añorado durante mucho tiempo. Como si su lengua supiera cómo despertarle el ansia; en qué momento profundizar el beso y cuándo suavizar el contacto para saborearle despacio y volverle loco. Cuando se separó de él, jadeante y aturdido, Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba estrujando la elegante camisa de Malfoy entre sus puños de forma bastante impropia.

- Yo… hace tiempo que deseaba hacer esto. –musitó Draco con voz entrecortada.

En sus ojos brillaba un anhelo que el auror no recordaba haber visto nunca antes.

- Déjame entrar en tu vida, Harry. –rogó a continuación– Dame la oportunidad de demostrarte lo que siento por ti.

Había empezado una nueva canción, pero ambos estaban en medio de la pista sin moverse, tan sólo mirándose el uno al otro como si nada más existiera. Harry todavía sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, nervioso y excitado. Con todas las sensaciones recién vividas a flor de piel. Hizo un esfuerzo por serenarse y buscar un poco de lucidez entre el remolino de atropellados pensamientos que inundaban su cabeza. Las palabras dame una oportunidad flotaban en una pequeña nubecita, empeñada en pasear sin descanso por su cerebro.

- Estás casado, Draco. –logró recordarse, sin encontrar nada más coherente que decir.

- No lo estaré para siempre. –respondió él.

Y Draco contempló con angustia la expresión confusa del moreno, todavía intentando asimilar la inesperada sucesión de acontecimientos que se habían dado esa noche. Sin embargo, no le había rechazado de plano, pensó esperanzado. Se había limitado a poner de manifiesto un hecho que, desgraciadamente, no podía negar.

- Vayamos despacio¿de acuerdo? –sugirió– Después de todo, ambos tenemos cosas que arreglar en nuestras vidas.

A pesar de ser domingo, Hermione se había levantado temprano aquella mañana. Andaba ansiosa de un lado a otro del apartamento, poniendo un poco de orden y preparando el desayuno después. Roger todavía tardaría un par de días en volver de Bulgaria, así que había pensado en invitar a Harry a desayunar. Y prepararse el terreno para poder cotillear un poco. Ya había enviado a Ron un par de veces a su apartamento a buscarle, pero no había obtenido respuesta. El pelirrojo, muerto de hambre, había decidido bajar una tercera por su cuenta. Después de todo, Harry tenía el sueño pesado. Y si se había acostado tarde, como así parecía que había sido, tenía pocas probabilidades de poder despertarle. Todavía no podía entender que clase de espíritu de integración se le había cruzado por la cabeza a su amigopara irse de copas con Malfoy.

El apartamento de abajo permaneció silencioso durante todo el día.

_Continuará…_


	14. Chapter 14

_**OSCURIDAD**_

**CAPITULO XIV**

Ron le había preguntado a Harry en varias ocasiones a lo largo de la semana a qué se debía su buen humor. Después de todo, él y Roger habían tenido una fenomenal broca que se había podido oír desde el apartamento de arriba con más claridad de la que hubieran deseado sus inquilinos. Harry no había sabido que contestarle. Tal vez porque esa semana habían conseguido trabajar de día, le había respondido finalmente con ironía. Y gracias a Merlín, las salidas que habían tenido que hacer no habían sido lo suficientemente importantes o peligrosas como para tener que utilizar ni hechizos ni demasiada concentración. Porque el grado de atención del jefe de la unidad rozaba los niveles mínimos exigidos para la supervivencia de un auror, dispersa en los besos cuyo recuerdo todavía hacían volar mariposas en su estómago.

En realidad, lo que había acaparado la mayor parte de su tiempo era una aburrida investigación sobre unas partidas de pociones que habían sido introducidas en el país de forma ilegal, y que habían sido decomisadas siguiendo instrucciones del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, que a su vez, había sido alertado por su homólogo en Alemania. Que las pociones además estuvieran en la lista de las prohibidas, le puso un poco de aliciente al asunto. Pero no demasiado.

Con su siempre especial ironía, Radcliff le había asignado la investigación a Harry y a su equipo, alegando que ser auror no se trataba siempre de salir a la carrera, lucirse con unos cuantos hechizos bien lanzados y atrapar al delincuente de turno. A veces, sólo se trataba de largas y tediosas horas dedicadas a remover la mierda de los demás –literalmente– con aburridas vigilancias, interrogatorios que podían hacer perder la paciencia al más paciente o simplemente buscando información y siguiendo pistas que no llevaban a ninguna parte.  
Así que Harry se había pasado horas hablando a través de la red floo con un funcionario alemán, intentando adivinar el significado de cada palabra que el buen hombre pronunciaba en su mejor inglés. Hasta que finalmente se había resignado a tener que ir a buscar a alguien de su propio Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional que hablara alemán, y que pudiera traducirle lo que el funcionario con su mejor voluntad intentaba explicarle. Como se había temido, fue Cordula Noséqué, -su apellido de origen germánico siempre le había resultado imposible de pronunciar- la que se había ofrecido inmediatamente para echarle una mano donde hiciera falta, -por lo visto todo el mundo se sentía muy literal aquella semana– como siempre, secretamente esperanzada de que las inclinaciones gay del auror no fueran más que habladurías.

Después de la aburrida semana, Harry casi agradeció que llegara finalmente el domingo. Amaneció soleado y con una temperatura bastante agradable a pesar de que se encontraban prácticamente a finales de septiembre, poniendo así el tiempo su granito de arena a la esperada feria benéfica. Hogsmeade llenó sus calles de gente y alegría, engalanándolas con banderolas y guirnaldas que presagiaban un día lleno de ocio y diversión. Un cartel mágico, a la entrada del pueblo, anunciaba la diversidad de entretenimientos y horas a las que tendrían lugar.

- La carrera de escobas es a las once y media, Harry. –le recordó Ron sin poder ocultar su entusiasmo, con la Saeta de su amigo en la mano– ¿Seguro que no te importa prestarme tu escoba? A lo mejor aún estás a tiempo de participar tú…

- Harry NO está casado. –le recordó un malhumorado Roger al pelirrojo.

Al contrario que Ron, cómodamente vestido con unos vaqueros y una sudadera, Harry lucía de nuevo el uniforme de gala del cuerpo de aurores, impecable, botas relucientes, guantes impolutos y su cabello, empeñado en dar un toque personal al conjunto, desgreñaba mechones cada uno por su lado. Ginny, quien caminaba junto a él también hecha un figurín, barría discretamente con la mirada la calle frente a ellos, esperando divisar a cierto Slytherin que le había prometido dejarse caer por allí.

- Hoy vas a arrancar suspiros, Harry. –soltó Hermione maliciosamente, dispuesta no tanto a echar un piropo a su amigo como a fastidiar a Roger.

Harry le dirigió a su amiga una sonrisa, mientras Roger le lanzaba una mirada asesina. Hermione amplió todavía más su propia sonrisa. El rubio Ravenclaw no había vuelto demasiado contento de Bulgaria. Por lo visto, las cosas no habían ido tan bien como él esperaba y haber llegado al final de la semana sin tener noticias de Krum le tenía un tanto desesperado. Y Harry, en lugar de animarle y ser tan cariñoso como solía ser cuando estaba disgustado o preocupado, le había hecho poco o ningún caso. En realidad, después de la fenomenal bronca que habían tenido el miércoles, tras su regreso, apenas había puesto un pie en el apartamento. Ahora, encima, tendría que pasarse el domingo soportando que una panda de babosas y babosos besaran a su pareja sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, ni darle a él opción de intentar recomponer un poco las cosas con Harry. No tenía el menor deseo de aguantar aquella fantochada, así que iba ya con la intención de aprovechar el tiempo para resolver alguno de sus "asuntos". Se palpó el bolsillo para asegurarse de que no había olvidado nada. Al fin y al cabo, se dijo para tranquilizar su conciencia, era el mismo Harry quien le había obligado a esos trapicheos, harto de que le echara en cara que era el único que estaba sosteniendo la economía de la pareja. Él no tenía la culpa de que su antiguo equipo se hubiera disuelto por culpa de la guerra.  
Roger necesitaba desesperadamente que Krum llamara y dijera SI, para recuperar su autoestima y el respeto de Harry.

Por su parte, Hermione, al igual que su cuñada, también buscaba con la mirada a un Slytherin que estaba segura tendría que aparecer en un momento u otro. No en vano estaban en juego unos labios que consideraba suyos, bastante mal resignado ya a que ahora fueran de otro, como para ni siquiera pensar en compartirlos con un montón de desconocidos. Además, seguía intrigada por saber qué había pasado aquella noche de sábado entre él y Harry y pensaba cogerle por banda y someterle al tercer grado en cuanto le echara la vista encima. A su amigo, había logrado sonsacarle poca cosa. Que habían ido a tomar una copa, que Draco parecía haberse convertido en una persona bastante más agradable de lo que había sido y que habían estado charlando y bebiendo -moderadamente– hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Se había pasado el domingo durmiendo hasta el mediodía y después ganduleando en el sofá el resto del día. Por supuesto, no había oído a Ron aporrear su puerta hasta el cansancio. Pero cuando al final de la conversación, sin venir exactamente a cuento, Harry le había preguntado, _¿crees que mis gafas son horrorosas?_, Hermione había dejado escapar una risa feliz, con la certeza de que su amigo no se lo estaba contando todo. Pansy le había dicho que tampoco había podido sacar nada en claro de Draco, más hermético que una cámara de Gringotts.

- Ahí están Erni y Dean. –señaló Ron, a quien la preocupación por la salida de Harry con Malfoy le había durado exactamente lo que había tardado en zamparse su desayuno.

A excepción del pelirrojo, el resto de los miembros de la unidad de Harry estaban solteros. Algunos, como él, tenían parejas que ante la noticia de que sus aurores quedaban a merced de labios ajenos, habían sentido un entusiasmo tan desbordante como el de Roger. Pero como había dejado muy claro el Jefe de Aurores, según su estado civil, eran aptos para aquel servicio. Quince minutos después, "la quinta del biberón", estaba reunida alrededor de su jefe, dispuestos al sacrificio. Unos más que otros.

- ¿Cuándo empieza vuestro turno? –preguntó Ron que, a pesar de todo, sentía un poco de pelusilla al estar excluido del grupo por la simple minucia de estar casado.

- A las once. –Harry miró su reloj– En diez minutos.

Tomó aire y se encaró con sus compuestos aurores.

- Señoras, señores¿están preparados para una de las misiones más… –sonrió con ironía– … peligrosas de su carrera?

- En cuerpo y alma, señor. –se cuadró Dean con entusiasmo.

Harry se recolocó las gafas y miró divertido a su amigo, ligón por vocación.

- Dean, tienes claro de qué va esto¿verdad? –el otro sonrió con regocijo– No queremos asistir a una boda precipitada dentro de unos meses…

- ¿Nadie te ha hablado de los hechizos anticonceptivos, jefe? Nunca se sabe cuando puedes necesitar uno.

_Como si yo los necesitara_, pareció decirle la sonrisa socarrona de Harry.

- Besar, casanova, única y exclusivamente. –le recordó el jefe de unidad mientras le agarraba del brazo y echaban a andar– Preferiblemente en la mejilla. Así que labios apretados y lengua bien guardada.

- Habla por ti, Harry. –respondió Thomas lejos de mostrar desánimo.

El resto les siguieron con niveles de entusiasmo que oscilaban entre la falta total del mismo de Harry y el desbordante de Dean.

- Tarde, Potter.

- En punto, señor. –le contradijo Harry, fastidiado.

Sorprendentemente, Radcliff no continuó importunándole. Parecía de bastante buen humor.

- Sustituyan a sus compañeros. –ordenó el Jefe de Aurores– El turno es de veinte minutos.

Cada auror estaba bajo una pequeña marquesina profusamente adornada con flores de tonalidades empalagosamente cursis como blanco, celeste o rosa. Había un total de diez, tantas como aurores componían una unidad, con una larga fila delante de nueve de ellas y una larguísima cola en la última, curiosamente, vacía.

- Potter, –le detuvo Radcliff cuando ya se había dado la vuelta para encaminarse a sus veinte minutos de tortura– puede que su turno sea un poco más largo.

El auror frunció el ceño, sin comprender qué había hecho esta vez para merecer tal distinción.

- Esa es la suya. –dijo el Jefe de Aurores señalando la marquesina vacía de la que partía aquella interminable hilera de magos y brujas– Debería sentirse halagado. Llevan desde las nueve de la mañana esperándole.

Mientras que los integrantes de las colas formadas delante del resto de marquesinas estaban compuestas mayormente por brujitas suspirantes o magos jovencitos con las hormonas pegando brincos, anhelosos de caer rendidos en los brazos del o la auror de turno, la de Harry era de lo más variopinta. Recorrió con mirada resignada la larga hilera que por lo visto iba a tener que tragarse él solito. Haciendo acopio de paciencia, y maldiciendo en silencio a Johnson y a Thomas, padres de aquella brillante idea, se dirigió hacia su lugar. Cuanto antes empezara, antes acabaría.

La primera era una bruja mayor, huesuda y pálida, pero con un brillo intenso y vivaz en sus hundidos ojos negros. Antes de que Harry pudiera plantearse cómo proceder, si debía dejar que le besaran o debería tomar él la iniciativa, la bruja extendió la mano y acarició la mejilla del joven auror.

- Sólo quería conocerte en persona. -musitó– Y agradecerte…

No dijo nada más. Depositó su galeón en la bandeja que había dispuesta para ese fin y cedió su lugar al siguiente de la cola, sin darle tiempo a Harry a reponerse de su sorpresa. A continuación, un hombre de mediana edad, le estrechó la mano y le dijo con orgullo que los nombres de sus dos hijos estaban en el _cielo de los héroes_, pero que se alegraba mucho de que el suyo no hubiera acabado allí. Con un nudo en la garganta, Harry sólo fue capaz pronunciar un estrangulado gracias. Durante las horas que siguieron, recibió más abrazos y estrechó más manos de las que iba a encajar seguramente durante el resto de su vida. Hubo besos también, pero estaba tan conmocionado, tan sacudido por todas aquellas muestras de afecto y gratitud que no esperaba, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Porque aquel no era el rimbombante agradecimiento del Ministro; ni un acto organizado a mayor gloria del Ministerio y sus intereses. Era el reconocimiento de la gente que había sufrido en propia carne y en la de sus seres queridos una guerra que había desgarrado a la sociedad mágica durante demasiado tiempo.

Por primera vez, Harry sintió que estaba en paz consigo mismo y que su propio corazón curaba una herida que hasta entonces se había resistido a cicatrizar completamente.

Draco también se había levantado de muy buen humor aquella mañana. Lo primero que había hecho, incluso antes de desayunar, había sido mandarle una lechuza a Harry, confirmando la cita. Después había ido a la habitación de Evon, para ver si estaba ya despierto. El pequeño estaba de pie en la cuna, firmemente agarrado a la baranda de madera, atento a la puerta. Cuando vio a su padre, se le iluminó el rostro mientras soltaba un gritito de alegría y empezaba a balancearse con ímpetu, hasta caer sentado de culo. Draco le tomó en brazos y después de llenar su carita de besos, palpó el pañal a través del pijama.

- Estamos cargaditos esta mañana¿eh¡Puky! –llamó.

Después de todo, había algunas cosas que, si podía evitar, un Malfoy no hacía. La confirmación de Harry había llegado mientras jugaba con Evon en su cama, esperando a que el desayuno estuviera listo.

- Creo que papi te va a abandonar hoy, Evon. –le dijo al pequeño con una gran sonrisa– Te llevaría a la feria, pero tengo planes para comer que todavía no te incluyen.

Evon se limitó a gorjear y a seguir gateando por encima de la cama, esperando a que su padre le atrapara por el pie y le arrastrara de nuevo hacia él, cosa que le provocaba unas increíbles carcajadas.

Previsoramente, Draco había reservado el mismo privado que tantas veces habían utilizado él y Harry en Las Tres Escobas para no ser molestados. Con la esperanza de que el auror pudiera comer con él después de esa estúpida contribución que su departamento iba a hacer para la recogida de fondos, que a alguien todavía más estúpido, se le había ocurrido. Iba a pasar por alto ese hecho, sólo porque los labios de Harry iban a ser únicamente para él para el resto de la tarde.

Draco estaba deseando poder decirle la verdad, pero sabía que todavía era demasiado pronto. No debía apresurarse. Justo el moreno había descubierto que compartían los mismos gustos y que se sentía atraído por él. El pasado sábado, el joven Consejero había tenido que hacer un verdadero ejercicio de autocontrol para que, mientras le besaba, sus manos no fueran más allá de lo prudente. Después de todo, tal como le había asegurado Hermione, Harry sólo podía recordar un beso que ella misma le había dicho mil veces que formaba parte de su delirio tras la lucha contra Voldemort. Habían hablado mucho aquella noche. Sobre sus vidas después de Hogwarts, la guerra, sus respectivas relaciones… Draco estaba convencido que debido a sus problemas con Roger y la posibilidad de que se largara a Bulgaria, Harry estaba más receptivo que nunca a hacer cambios en su vida. Y a incluirle en ellos. Habían abandonando el local de madrugada y se habían despedido con un último y todavía más intenso beso. Draco quería darle algo en lo que pensar durante el resto de la semana…

También él había pasado toda la semana flotando en su particular nube. Inusitadamente distraído y refrenando las ganas de dejarse caer por la segunda planta con cualquier excusa. Sólo que no había ninguna excusa suficientemente creíble como para que él apareciera por allí sin levantar comentarios.

El viernes habían coincidido en la cafetería. Harry comía con Creevey y Thomas. Minutos después se les había unido McMillan. Observó con cierta diversión, que no demasiado lejos de esa mesa, la pelirroja Weasley lo hacía con Lucian. Él tampoco estaba solo, le acompañaba Laurence Harker, el sustituto del malogrado Barty Crouch, Jefe del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. Casi al final de la comida, Harry se había levantado no sin antes dirigirle una significativa mirada y se había dirigido en dirección a los aseos. Él se había disculpado con su acompañante y le había seguido con el pastel de carne y la ensalada dándose de tortazos en su estómago. Tan sólo entrar, notó el potente flujo de magia sellando la puerta y un brusco tirón a su túnica le había pegado a los labios que había deseado volver a saborear durante toda la semana. Después de todo, parecía que el moreno sí había estado pensando en algo. Extasiado, Draco se había dejado devorar sin oponer resistencia, disfrutando de la inesperada iniciativa que tomaba Harry después de aquella noche. Había sido un encuentro algo brusco al principio, liberador de adrenalina y tensión en un intenso intercambio de salivas. Después, Harry se había tranquilizado y le había llevado suavemente al final de un beso que Draco tuvo la impresión que había pasado por todas las fases del estado anímico del auror.

- _Acordamos ir despacio,_ –había jadeado el rubio intentando recuperar la respiración– _pero te juro que si vuelves a hacer eso no sales de aquí caminando erguido._

Harry le había sonreído con cierta chulería.

- _¿Y qué te hace pensar que el que no iba a poder sentarse después de salir de aquí iba a ser yo?_

Draco había parpadeado un par de veces, sin encontrar respuesta suficientemente rápida e ingeniosa a la inesperada pregunta. Jamás había contemplado aquella posibilidad.

- _Tengo un trasero muy delicado, Potter_. –había declarado él, por fin, en tono irónico.

- _No te preocupes, suelo utilizar buenos lubricantes._ –le había informado Harry en el mismo tono. Y moviendo anular e índice con un gesto bastante insinuador, había añadido– _Y si aun así fuera necesario, soy bastante hábil._

- _Ya me siento más tranquilo..._ –había respondido el Slytherin, tragando con fuerza ante las imágenes demasiado gráficas que habían empezado a desfilar por su mente– _Esto no ha sido muy buena idea._ –había murmurado seguidamente, sintiendo como su ropa interior empezaba a apretar más de la cuenta– _Se supone que tengo que seguir hablando con Harker de aburridos presupuestos._

- _Lo siento._ –había dicho Harry con una expresión que delataba que no lo sentía en absoluto– _Necesitaba comprobar que no estaba equivocado…_ –había reseguido suavemente con un dedo los labios de Draco– _…ya sabes, los aurores precisamos comprobar todas las evidencias._

Seguidamente, el moreno había quitado el hechizo de la puerta, antes de que alguien se preguntara porqué no se podía entrar en el aseo de caballeros.

- _¿Comemos el domingo?_ –le había preguntado Draco, satisfecho de que el bulto en la entrepierna que el moreno trataba de disimular con su túnica, fuera a causarle la misma incomodidad que a él.

El moreno había asentido y había salido por la puerta justo en el momento en que entraba Percy Weasley. Él y Harry ni siquiera se miraron.  
Draco lo había hecho segundos después, también con su túnica bien abrochada.

Tras dejar instrucciones a Puky para que, aprovechando el soleado día llevara a Evon a dar un paseo, se reunió con Pansy y Blaise en Hogsmeade.

- ¡Adivina!

Pansy extendió su mano hacia él con ademán nervioso. Draco sonrió ante el soberbio anillo de compromiso que su amiga lucía en la mano, para abrazarla después con cariño.

- Ya era hora, Zabini. –reprendió a Blaise con falso enojo por encima del hombro de ella– En tu familia os tomáis vuestro tiempo para tomar decisiones.

- Al menos no las apresuramos como otros. –respondió su amigo señalando la mano en la que Draco lucía su anillo de casado.

- Serás mi padrino¿verdad, Draco? –preguntó Pansy con los ojos brillantes.

- Claro mi niña. Será un placer llevarte hasta el altar para que te cases con este dechado de prudencia. –sonrió él.

Pansy tomó del brazo a los dos hombres que amaba, y los tres echaron a andar por la concurrida calle principal del pueblo mágico.

- ¿Para cuándo el feliz acontecimiento? –preguntó Draco.

- 28 de octubre. –respondió Blaise– Ahora que me he decidido, la futura Sra. Zabini no quiere esperar más.

- Bien, hecho, nena. No le des tiempo a arrepentirse. –aprobó Draco con un guiño.

- Después de todo, no hay tanto que preparar. –dijo ella con cierta tristeza– Ni demasiada gente a la que invitar.

- No digas tonterías, amor. –le reprochó Blaise en un tono cargado de cariño, que hizo sospechar a Draco que no era la primera vez que Pansy pronunciaba esa frase– Estarán los justos y necesarios. Los que nos quieren y queremos.

- Voy a estar yo… –afirmó el rubio en tono presuntuoso, como si contando con su presencia nadie más fuera necesario.

- Tú eres el padrino, idiota. –sonrió por fin Pansy, dándole un codazo– Y espero que ese día te dejes a tu esposa en casa.

Después sonrió con picardía.

- O vengas acompañado de alguien más… interesante. Y no estoy hablando de tu hijo. –remarcó.

Draco dejó escapar un suspiro.

- Creo que pasas demasiado tiempo con Granger… –opinó, dispuesto en principio a desviar la atención de ese tema.

Si no hubiera sido por la intervención de Blaise.

- Pansy parece tener la extraña idea de que te has encaprichado de Potter y piensas convertirle en tu próximo amante. –se burló su amigo.

Bueno, qué más daba en ese momento, que más adelante, meditó por unos instantes. Después de todo eran sus amigos. Los únicos amigos de verdad en quien podía confiar.

- No voy a convertir a Potter en mi próximo amante, Blaise. –dijo con una sonrisa que poco hacía sospechar lo que iba a decir a continuación– Espero que sea algo más.

Blaise detuvo sus pasos en seco tras la sorprendente afirmación y miró a Draco con expresión incrédula.

- ¿Lo ves? –canturreó Pansy en tono triunfal– ¡Te lo dije!

- ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! –exclamó Blaise.

Pero la expresión en el rostro de su amigo era demasiado seria como para estar tomándole el pelo.

- He estado hablando con mi abogado. –confesó Draco en un tono de voz algo más privado– Quiero divorciarme de Victoria.

- ¡Merlín bendito, estás hablando en serio! –repitió Blaise, todavía atónito.

- ¡Di que sí! –le apoyó Pansy sin dudar un segundo.

De pronto, el rostro de Draco se había vuelto, más que serio, entristecido.

- No te emociones, Pansy. Llevará su tiempo.

El futuro matrimonio aguardó en silencio a que su amigo siguiera hablando.

- Gracias a Merlín, firmé un acuerdo prematrimonial. –explicó Draco– Por mi suegro, más que por otra cosa. Para que no pudiera acceder a mis negocios y dinero a través de mi esposa. Aunque yo muriera, ella jamás podría tomar el control de la fortuna de la familia, que pasaría directamente a mi hijo y mientras no alcanzara la mayoría de edad, quedaría en manos de mis abogados.  
Draco hizo una pequeña pausa, y los otros dos esperaron pacientemente a que continuara.

- Pero si me divorcio, perderé a Evon. –sus ojos fueron un fiel reflejo de la angustia que esa posibilidad le producía– Tengo pocas posibilidades de conseguir su custodia siendo tan pequeño. –suspiró– En realidad, según mi abogado, ninguna. Y si Victoria decide regresar a Suiza, no podré impedir que se lo lleve con ella. Y yo me volveré loco si eso llega a suceder.

- Cariño… –musitó Pansy apretando su brazo con afecto.

Draco se encontraba nuevamente en un callejón sin salida. ¿No era irónico? Había logrado poner la vida de Harry patas arriba, esperando el momento de poder entrar en ella y cuando prácticamente lo había logrado, se encontraba atrapado en la suya.

- De momento, lo único que puedo hacer es intentar hablar con Victoria y tratar de convencerla de que el niño se quede conmigo.

Pansy bufó enfadada.

- Pero como correrá a contárselo a su padre, que por desgracia no es tan estúpido como ella, tienes pocas posibilidades. –dijo con enojo, pronunciando en voz alta lo que Draco no había dicho.

- Eso me temo… –admitió él.

Miró a sus amigos con desazón. No había llegado hasta allí para que ahora todo se viniera abajo por culpa de una custodia.

- ¿Y no hay ninguna… no sé… alguna restricción especial en tu familia con respecto a que los herederos deban permanecer con el progenitor de la rama Malfoy o algo así? –preguntó Blaise.

Draco sonrió con amargura.

- Nunca ha habido divorcios en mi familia, Blaise. Por lo que supongo que a nadie se le ocurrió que pudiera existir la necesidad de establecer algo así.

- Así que sentarías un precedente… –intentó bromear su amigo para quitar un poco de tensión a la conversación.

- Ya ves…

Sin darse cuenta, habían llegado ya a la zona donde se celebraba la carrera de escobas.

- No me digas que Weasley participa… –se rió Blaise reconociendo la cabellera pelirroja que destacaba entre todas las demás.

Ron se encontraba muy atareado preparando su escoba, bajo la atenta mirada de su esposa.

- Eso parece. –respondió Draco, dando así por zanjada la anterior conversación.

- ¿Deberíamos desearle suerte? –preguntó Blaise con un pequeño gesto de cabeza hacia Hermione, que acababa de darse cuenta de su presencia.

- Por favor, Blaise, somos unos caballeros. –le recordó Draco haciendo gala nuevamente de su perdido buen humor.

Siguieron la carrera junto a Hermione, quien estuvo más pendiente de Pansy, su anillo y sus planes de boda, que de un eufórico Ron que quedó en un nada despreciable segundo puesto. Claro, que según le hizo saber Draco amablemente después, nada que no fuera un primer puesto podía tomarse en consideración. Después de que su mujer le convenciera que el Slytherin tan sólo estaba bromeando, y Hermione le mandara también a Draco una mirada de amenazadora advertencia, los cinco encaminaros sus pasos hacia el zoológico de Hagrid.

El Profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas estuvo muy contento de ver a los dos Gryffindors, pero miró con cierto recelo a los tres Slyltherins que les acompañaban. Sin embargo, el bonachón semi gigante no tardó en mostrarles con su atolondramiento natural, todos sus tesoros. Desde un imponente atheonan que agitaba nerviosamente sus alas y relinchaba sin parar, pasando por un par de clabberts, cruce entre mono y rana, un diricawul que no hacía más que desparecer en un estallido de plumas y reaparecer en cualquier otro punto de la jaula mágica que evitaba que en una de esas desapariciones escapara, hasta una pareja de escregutos de cola explosiva, sobradamente conocidos por los cinco ex estudiantes de Hogwarts. A Buckbeak, Draco prefirió contemplarlo desde cierta distancia. Hagrid se sintió decepcionado de que se marchaban antes de haber podido mostrarles el resto de sus criaturas.

Unánimemente, decidieron pasar de largo de la exposición de objetos muggles de Arthur Weasley porque Ron estaba harto de ellos, para Hermione no eran ningún novedad y los Slytherins no sentían demasiado interés. Así que enfilaron hasta donde los compañeros del pelirrojo estaban cumpliendo con su abnegada tarea.

Sorprendidos, observaron la cola que se extendía ante Harry y la diversidad de gente que la formaba, a diferencia de las otras nueve. Pronto se hizo evidente que el auror no terminaría a la una, ni tampoco a las dos. Blaise y Pansy acabaron por despedirse para ir a comer, deseándole a Draco mucha suerte. Y mientras Ron, acompañado de Hermione se dirigía hacia la marquesina de su amigo, para unirse en la espera a los demás aurores de su unidad, el Slytherin se refugió en un discreto rincón desde el que poder observar sin ser demasiado evidente.

Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde cuando Harry se despidió del último mago que esperaba, física y emocionalmente agotado. Su equipo, más amigos que aurores en ese momento, había permanecido cerca de él durante las últimas dos horas, silenciosos y también emocionados. Pendientes del hombre que había sido compañero, amigo y finalmente maestro. Al que habían seguido desde quinto curso hasta ese mismo instante, con más fe de la que el propio Harry había tenido en sí mismo en más ocasiones de las que le gustaría reconocer.

Además de un sobrecogido Draco, también Radcliff, a cierta distancia, observaba atento el desarrollo de los acontecimientos. Cómo los suyos rodeaban a Potter y se convertían en una apretada piña, arropándole. Prácticamente sepultado entre sus aurores, desde allí apenas podía ver unos cuantos mechones de su pelo negro y rebelde. Harían cualquier cosa por él, pensó el Jefe de Aurores. Porque los lazos entre ellos iban mucho más allá de su deber profesional. Sabía que tenía ante él la mejor unidad que tendría bajo sus órdenes durante mucho tiempo. Dos o tres años más, y serían la joya de la corona del cuerpo. No le cabía la menor duda. Igual que sabía que en cuanto Potter se centrara por fin y dejara atrás la carga que venía arrastrando tras él por mucho que pretendiera haberse desecho de ella ese once de agosto, se daría cuenta de que era un líder nato, capaz de dirigir y manejar bajo sus órdenes no tan sólo una Unidad de Aurores. Era sin duda uno de los magos más extraordinarios desde los tiempos de Merlín. Sólo había que darle tiempo y sería también el mejor Jefe de Aurores que jamás hubiera tenido el Ministerio. Así que Radcliff pensaba seguir machacándole hasta tener preparado a su sucesor para cuando llegara el momento.

Cuando observó que Harry finalmente se despedía de sus compañeros, Draco se apareció en Las Tres Escobas para esperarle. No era prudente que les vieran juntos en público. Él aun era un hombre casado y no quería que nada pudiera complicar todavía más su futuro divorcio. Ni, que después de lo que acababa de ver, el cariño de todas esas personas pudiera diluirse al tomar a Harry por un rompe matrimonios.

Pocos minutos después, el ruido de la puerta al abrirse hizo que el corazón de Draco latiera más deprisa.

- Hola, siento la tardanza…

Draco pensó una vez más que Harry estaba imponente y que seguramente, él, estaba desarrollando una atracción fetichista hacia los uniformes. Concretamente hacia los de auror.

- No importa. Madame Rosmerta ha hechizado la comida para que se mantenga caliente.

Harry parecía nervioso y cansado.

- No tengo demasiada hambre. –confesó el moreno tras echarle un vistazo a la mesa.

El nudo que había tenido en el estómago durante toda la mañana, todavía seguía allí. Las muestras de afecto de sus compañeros no habían hecho más que estrecharlo un poco más. Se había quedado en medio de la habitación, sin moverse, como si de pronto no supiera qué hacer. Contemplando al hombre que, sin duda, lograría obsequiarle con unos cuantos nudos más. Lamentó no sentirse tan efusivo como hacía un par de días en los aseos de la cafetería del Ministerio.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Draco, tomando la iniciativa y acercándose al inmóvil auror.

Harry asintió y contuvo la respiración a la espera de que esa mano elegante y pálida llegara hasta su mejilla. Draco acarició suavemente su rostro y sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, su cuerpo tembló. Sus emociones todavía seguían a flor de piel. Se ordenó a sí mismo tranquilizarse y comportarse como lo que se suponía que era, un aguerrido auror. Sin embargo, cuando los brazos del rubio le rodearon, perdió todo control sobre sí mismo y se desmadejó en su abrazo.

- Te amo. –susurró Draco con voz entrecortada– Te amo tanto, Harry…

Harry se estremeció, aferrándose con más fuerza a aquel cuerpo firme y cómodo que acogía la agitación que sacudía al suyo. Todavía no entendía cómo Malfoy había podido enamorarse de él ni en qué momento había sucedido. Tampoco como él podía haberse convencido tan rápidamente de que así era. Lo único que sabía era que en ese preciso instante sus brazos eran el mejor lugar del mundo.

Alexius había estado inquieto toda la semana. Cuando el Sr. Nott aparecía por allí, casi nunca era un buen presagio. O estaba descontento con el ritmo de la producción, o le recriminaba no tener suficiente mano dura con los empleados que tenía bajo su cargo, o que había gastado demasiado en partidas que para el arrogante joven no tenían importancia, como calefacción o comida. Entonces le echaba en cara la generosidad de su común patrón para con él y le amenazaba con retirarle la llave del almacén de ingredientes. En esta ocasión había llegado con un tipo grande, con cara de gandul, al que había presentado como Sr. Warrington. Ambos habían estado encerrados en los sótanos del edificio por horas durante un par de días. Allí sólo había la caldera que alimentaba la calefacción del edificio, algunos calderos que utilizaba cuando se quedaba corto con los del laboratorio, cajas viejas y otros trastos. Alexius no podía comprender qué podían estar haciendo ambos jóvenes durante las horas que pasaban en ese lugar. El segundo día, la curiosidad había podido más que él, y se había acercado a la puerta que daba acceso a las escaleras que bajaban hasta el subterráneo. Un potente flujo de magia le había detenido en el umbral, incluso antes de abrirla. Magia oscura. Asustado, había retrocedido y escapado de allí a toda prisa. No quería saber. Era más seguro no saber.

El lunes siguiente a la feria benéfica, había sido un principio de semana sorprendente y esclarecedor. Harry se encontraba en su pequeño despacho, donde se había encerrado desde primera hora de la mañana para no oír comentarios. Y para conseguir la privacidad suficiente para poder perderse en los recuerdos de la tarde anterior sin ser molestado. Todavía podía sentir los brazos de Draco alrededor de su cuerpo; sus manos acariciando su espalda, relajándole y él dejándose llevar por su boca como un quinceañero, una vez más. Harry sabía que de no haber sido por su estado de ánimo aquella tarde, habría habido algo más que besos y caricias. Deseaba a Draco. Sus labios tenían ese "no sé qué" que ponía del revés su estómago cada vez que le besaba. Esta vez no había ningún armario del que salir, ni tampoco la indecisión ni el miedo a la inexperiencia de los dieciséis. Ahora eran veintidós, con mucho sobre sus espaldas y poco de la inseguridad que había mandando en sus sentimientos durante su difícil adolescencia. Tenía una relación sosteniéndose en la cuerda floja, que no estaba muy seguro de no querer dejar caer y la oportunidad de abrirse a otra con la persona más inesperada. Tal vez Roger y él habían quemado ya todas las etapas y había llegado el momento de poner punto y final y que cada uno siguiera su camino.

Por otro lado, el simple hecho de estar considerando la posibilidad de tener algo con Malfoy tendría que haberle hecho recapacitar seriamente sobre su estabilidad mental. La emocional se la había dejado en ese club de ambiente, unos días antes. El Consejero estaba casado. Tenía un hijo. Y por mucho que fuera un matrimonio de conveniencia, era un matrimonio. Y el papel de tercero en discordia, a Harry no le entusiasmaba demasiado. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en él y morirse de ganas por saber cómo sería tenerle en la cama, descubriendo ese trasero, según el rubio, tan delicado.

Finalmente, había logrado relegar el trasero de Draco a un segundo plano y centrar su atención en lo que debía, enfrascándose en los nuevos informes que habían llegado desde Alemania y posteriormente, desde Austria y Suecia. Parecía que se estaban enfrentando a unos delincuentes muy bien organizados con una red de suministro meticulosamente coordinada. Y cuando más sumergido se encontraba en su lectura, la puerta de su pequeño reino acristalado se había abierto de forma intempestiva, para dejar paso a Ron y a Dean. Su amigo tenía el rostro enrojecido hasta ese tono que alcanzaba cuando estaba colérico. Harry había fruncido el ceño, fastidiado, porque aquel rojo furioso sólo podía significar problemas. Y si esos problemas eran que una vez más Thomson les había quitado la sala de entrenamiento en beneficio de su propio equipo, saltándose el turno, esta vez iba a haber maldiciones de por medio. Se pusiera como se pusiera Radcliff.

- ¡No te lo vas a creer, Harry! –había escupido Ron.

De detrás de los dos aurores, había aparecido la menuda figura de Pansy Parkinson, todavía más empequeñecida por el contraste con la altura de los dos hombres, esbozando una sonrisa bastante divertida.

- ¡Dime que no son tuyos! –había bramado el pelirrojo.

Y la morena, ante un estupefacto Harry, se había desabrochado los ceñidos vaqueros que llevaba, abriéndolos lo suficiente para mostrar un bóxer en una mezcla de azules difuminados.

- Se lo compré a un tipo rubio el domingo, en la feria benéfica, cuando ya nos íbamos. Además de un par de camisas y otro bóxer muy mono de color beige con rayitas marrones. –explicó Pansy– No recuerdo su nombre, pero le conozco. Jugaba en el equipo de Ravenclaw cuando íbamos a Hogwarts.

Harry se había quedado mirando una de las piezas de su perdida ropa interior, incapaz de decir nada coherente. Después se había levantado de un salto, había prácticamente arrancado su túnica del perchero y con un si me disculpáis, pronunciado entre dientes, había salido en busca de cierto rubio jugador de quidditch, embustero y ladrón.

- ¡Bastardo, hijo de una mantícora, cabrón, babosa rastrera, moco de dragón putrefacto…!

Hermione se masajeó las sienes, harta de la diatriba.

- Ya vale, Ron. –le detuvo– Hace rato que te hemos entendido.

La joven dirigió una mirada comprensiva al mago de ojos verdes que, en silencio, oía sin escuchar el acalorado discurso de su esposo.

- ¡Es que por culpa de ese cabrón, nos hemos chupado más turnos de noche que puntos perdimos con Snape en clase de Pociones! –estalló nuevamente Ron– ¡Vendía su ropa, por todos los magos!

Harry levantó la mirada para dirigirla hacia sus dos amigos.

- Todavía no puedo creérmelo… –musitó– ¡Vendió mi camisa por trescientos galeones!

- A saber por cuánto vendería tu ropa interior. –no pudo evitar bromear Hermione.

Harry le dirigió una mirada molesta, porque él no le veía la gracia por ninguna parte.

- Si quieres saber mi opinión, –gruñó Ron todavía exaltado– yo no le hubiera dejado marchar tan alegremente, Harry. Yo le hubiera arrestado y amenazado con pasar una buena temporada en Azkaban.

- Déjalo, Ron. –le pidió Harry con cansancio– Con que se vaya a Bulgaria y desaparezca de mi vista, es suficiente.

- ¡Y nosotros que pensábamos que lo de la ropa era una excusa barata cada vez que se te pegaban las sábanas! –insistió el pelirrojo– ¡Pues no nos hemos tragado turnos de noche por culpa de ese mal nacido!

Harry dejó escapar el aire con fuerza y dirigió su mirada verde hacia Ron.

- ¿Por qué no me haces un favor y vas a ver si ya ha recogido sus cosas y se ha largado?

- Con mucho gusto. –el pelirrojo esbozó una sonrisa sádica.

- Er… Ron, –le detuvo Harry– será mejor que dejes tu varita aquí.

Con un bufido de disconformidad el auror obedeció a su amigo y depositó la varita encima de la mesa de la cocina. Atravesó el pequeño salón-comedor convencido de que Harry era demasiado condescendiente. Si por él fuera, el maldito Roger estaría en preventiva en una celda del Ministerio, aunque sólo fuera para meterle el susto en el cuerpo. Cuando abrió la puerta, y en su rostro ya asomaba una sonrisa satisfecha porque a Harry se le había olvidado hacer cualquier referencia al uso de los puños, a punto estuvo de chocar con un sobresaltado Draco Malfoy, plantado ante la entrada, a punto de llamar al timbre.

- Hola. –saludó el rubio recomponiéndose– He llamado abajo pero no hay nadie.

Por unos segundos, Ron se le quedó mirando como si el hecho de que Draco Malfoy estuviera delante de su puerta no pudiera ser más que una visión. Una bastante fastidiosa.

- ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? –preguntó por fin y recordando de pronto la promesa que le había hecho a Hermione, se prometió que en su próxima frase intentaría emplear un tono menos ofensivo.

_Ese Weasley tan amable como siempre_, pensó por su parte Draco, intentando no dar rienda suelta a su afilada lengua. En ese preciso momento, Hermione y Harry salieron de la cocina, intrigados por las voces y esperando que no fuera nuevamente Roger intentando reparar lo irreparable.

- Pensé que querrías tener esto. –dijo Draco entregándole a Harry un bolsa con varias prendas– No hubiera quedado muy bien que te lo hubiera dado en el Ministerio.

- Pues… gracias. –agradeció el moreno tomándola.

- No te quedes en la puerta, Draco. –invitó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño en dirección a su marido por su poca consideración.

El rubio Consejero vaciló unos segundos, pero aceptó la invitación y entró.

- Es lo que Pansy compró. –explicó a continuación– A excepción de lo que llevaba puesto el otro día. –Draco levantó las manos en ademán inocente– Me ha dicho que se lo queda de recuerdo.

- Ah, er… supongo que… está bien. –asintió Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

Después de todo, no sabía cuánta gente andaba ya por ahí con su ropa interior bajo los pantalones. Hermione dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada y Ron negó con la cabeza, como si pensara que estaban todos locos.

- La verdad es que Blaise no ha sabido exactamente cómo tomárselo. –dijo Draco, sonriendo también.

Durante unos instantes, pareció que no había nada más que decir y que la única opción coherente era que el Consejero se despidiera y se marchara. Pero Hermione sabía que si se había tomado la molestia de traerle la ropa personalmente a Harry, era porque había esperado encontrarle solo y tener una oportunidad más de continuar con el acercamiento del que, el puñetero de su amigo, se callaba como un muerto.

- ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar, Draco? –preguntó la castaña como si acabara de llegarle la inspiración.

Ron le lanzó una mirada asesina.

- No quisiera causar molestias. –respondió Draco educadamente, dudando de la conveniencia de aceptar.

Después de todo, la mirada del pelirrojo le estaba invitando a dar media vuelta e irse por donde había venido. Sin embargo, la de Harry decía quédate.

- ¡Si no es molestia! –aseguró Hermione– Sólo tengo que añadir un poco más de pasta a la olla. Ponte cómodo.

Y tomó de la mano a su marido para arrastrarle hasta la cocina antes de que pudiera abrir la boca y estropearlo.

- ¿Es qué te has vuelto loca, Herm? –preguntó el malhumorado pelirrojo en cuanto pusieron un pie en la cocina– Que te prometiera cuidar mi lenguaje cuando nos encontráramos con él no significa que esté dispuesto a sentarle a mi mesa.

Hermione le miró con impaciencia. Estaba tan entusiasmada por el paso que acababa de dar Draco y tenía tantas ganas de gritar de una vez la verdad y dejar de consumirse en aquel obligado silencio, que se sentía capaz de petrificar a su esposo por el resto de la noche si era necesario.

- A veces eres tan ciego, Ron… –refunfuñó mientras abría el armario para buscar un nuevo paquete de espaguetis.

Agitó su varita para prender el fuego de la cocina y colocó la olla que ya había dejado preparada.

- ¿Ciego? –masculló el pelirrojo.

Hermione se volvió hacia su marido con los brazos en jarras.

- Tan ciego como para creer que Draco iba a molestarse en venir hasta aquí para traerle la ropa personalmente a Harry, cuando podría haber enviado a cualquiera de sus elfos. O para no preguntarte porqué rechazó Harry la propuesta de comer con nosotros el domingo y desapareció tan deprisa, cuando en otras circunstancias hubiera agradecido nuestra compañía. O porqué estuvo tan contento toda esa semana, después de irse de copas con Draco y a pesar de las broncas con Roger.

Hermione había soltado todo su discurso prácticamente sin respirar y el sofoco había dado a sus mejillas un tono casi tan rojo como el pelo de su marido.

- ¿Qué insinúas Hermione? –preguntó Ron entrecerrando los ojos, mosqueado con la confianza que se tomaba su mujer llamando al hurón por su nombre de pila.

- ¡Por el amor de Dios! –exclamó la castaña alzando las manos– ¿Y tú eres auror?

Por toda respuesta, el pelirrojo frunció todavía más el ceño y caminó sigilosamente hasta la puerta de la cocina para asomar discretamente la cabeza. Cuando se volvió hacia su mujer otra vez, había perdido el color.

- Creo que el hurón le está metiendo la lengua hasta el fondo de la garganta. –tartamudeó– En mi casa… en mi salón… ¡a Harry!

Hermione sonrió entonces con dulzura y se puso de puntillas para besar a su descompuesto esposo.

- Ron, cariño, sé que puede ser un poco difícil de aceptar al principio. –le dijo suavemente– Pero créeme, están hechos el uno para el otro.

- ¿Tú crees, Herm? –preguntó él ya mansamente, sentándose en una de las sillas de la cocina como si le hubieran abandonado las fuerzas– Se odian…

Hermione negó con la cabeza, sintiendo aquella ternura que siempre despertaba en ella cuando Ron era Ron en su más pura esencia.

- ¿Cuándo me he equivocada, amor? –preguntó ella a su vez, sentándose sobre sus rodillas y revolviendo un poco su pelo– Draco es el hombre que Harry necesita, por muy extraño que te parezca ahora. –aseguró– Estoy convencida de que pronto lo entenderás.

- Si tú lo dices… –aceptó Ron, mostrándose desolado.

- Yo lo digo.

- Vale…

Ron no habló mucho durante la cena, pero observó con profesional detenimiento cada movimiento de Malfoy, hasta el punto de hacer sentir al rubio verdaderamente incómodo. Y también a Harry, quien por el contrario parecía "excesivamente" contento, teniendo en cuenta que tan sólo una hora antes estaba enfadado y abatido.

- Ha sido una cena muy agradable. –agradeció Draco levantándose un par de horas después– Pero mañana hay que trabajar…

- Tienes razón.

Harry se levantó también de la mesa de la pequeña cocina, donde los cuatro habían estado bastante apretujados. Aunque no es que le hubiera molestado que el muslo de Draco hubiera estado pegado al suyo durante toda la cena.

- Y ahora ya no tengo excusa para llegar tarde. –añadió en dirección a su pelirrojo amigo.

- Más te vale. –le advirtió éste– Porque tengo muchas ganas de ver al equipo de Jonhson trabajando de noche unas cuantas semanas seguidas.

Y mientras ambos aurores se enfrascaban en una pequeña discusión sobre quién merecía más el "honor" del turno de noche, Hermione aprovechó para intercambiar dos palabras con Draco.

- Nos vemos el viernes en la Diana Memorial Fontain. –le dijo– Sin excusas. Tenemos cosas de que hablar.

Draco asintió, mientras se ponía su túnica, consciente de que sí había cosas de las que tenían que tratar.

- ¿Nos vamos? –preguntó Harry.

Agradeciendo nuevamente la agradable velada, Draco siguió al moreno hasta la puerta, a tiempo de ver el guiño de Hermione antes de cerrarla. Bajaron el tramo de escaleras en silencio. Harry se detuvo ante la puerta de su apartamento y le dirigió al Slytherin una mirada cargada de incertidumbre.

- Por supuesto que quiero entrar. –respondió Draco a la muda interrogación, disipando cualquier duda con una irresistible sonrisa en sus labios.

Mientras ponía la llave en la cerradura, después de levantar las protecciones, Harry no podía dejar de pensar que los cacharros de los últimos tres días estaban en la cocina todavía sin fregar, que seguramente los platos sucios de la cena del día anterior seguirían sobre la mesita de la sala y que su cama estaría desecha y con la sábanas en las que habían dormido él y Roger durante más de una semana. Y que no quería que Draco se llevara una impresión equivocada. Bueno, de hecho, no muy equivocada, porque la limpieza de su apartamento siempre había estado en el último lugar de su lista de prioridades. ¿Y por qué diablos le preocupaba todo aquello cuando lo que en realidad debería inquietarle era si no se estaría precipitando?

- ¿Encuentras el agujero, Harry?

La voz de Draco fue un suave ronroneo detrás de su oreja, su aliento cálido batiendo contra ella. Las caderas del rubio rozaron levemente su trasero, desterrando cualquier duda del auror al fondo de su cerebro.

- Pasa… –su voz se perdió durante uno segundos después de dar la luz– …siento el… desorden…

Draco recorrió con mirada divertida el desastre que se extendía ante ellos.

- Parece que Davis no estaba muy contento cuando se fue. –comentó con una pequeña carcajada.

- Parece que no… –musitó Harry recogiendo una de sus camisas, completamente desagarrada.

- Definitivamente, este tipo tiene un problema con tu ropa. –ironizó Draco.

Roger había sacado toda la ropa de Harry de armario y cajones y la había hecho jirones, diseminándola por el salón-comedor.

- ¡Será cabrón! –exclamó el moreno recogiendo un pantalón que estaba en las mismas condiciones.

Tal vez todavía estuviera a tiempo de incluir su nombre en la lista de los que estaban en busca y captura y encargarle a Ron la "agradable" tarea de detenerle.

- Olvídate de eso ahora. –Draco le tomó del brazo para acercarle a él y redirigir su atención– Davis es historia y yo estoy aquí…

Harry soltó el pantalón y se dejó arrastrar hasta sentir los brazos del Consejero rodear su cuerpo y sus labios delinear los suyos.

- Tienes toda mi atención… –aseguró.

Y apenas en unos segundos, ya no existía Roger, ni la ropa, ni el desorden, ni su inquietud por el qué pudiera pensar Draco. Todos sus sentidos estaban concentrados en el beso que, como los anteriores, lograba que su mente se vaciara de todo pensamiento coherente y su cuerpo reaccionara rápidamente a cada estímulo que labios y lengua provocaban a través de su boca. Instantes después, la túnica de Draco se había unido al revuelto de prendas en el suelo y las manos de Harry habían encontrado su camino bajo la elegante camisa.

- ¿Estas seguro de esto? –jadeó el rubio mientras perdía corbata y camisa.

- Lo… estoy… si tú… lo estás. –respondió el auror sin dejar descansar su boca, que había empezado a recorrer la piel del esbelto cuello.

Dieron unos pasos, tambaleantes, la ropa esparcida por el suelo enredándose en sus pies. Draco hizo volar sus zapatos, sin prestar atención hacia dónde salían despedidos mientras sus dedos se afanaban en los botones de la camisa de uniforme de Harry.

- Cuidado… –rogó el moreno al notar que Draco perdía la paciencia y tironeaba del siguiente ojal– …tiene que servirme para mañana…

Draco farfulló unos cuantos improperios destinados a acordarse de la familia de Davis, mientras se resignaba a seguir desabotonando. Pero Harry, más práctico, apartó sus manos y sacó la camisa por su cabeza, dejando su rebelde mata de pelo alegremente alborotada.  
Los anhelantes ojos grises recorrieron embelesados el torso desnudo de su compañero, comprobando que todo estaba cómo lo había dejado. Incluso mejor, pensó humedeciéndose los labios, seguramente gracias al entrenamiento al que los aurores se sometían regularmente. Los verdes le recorrieron a él con la curiosidad del primer encuentro, oscurecidos por el deseo que Draco podía ver por primera vez en ellos. Y esa mirada que le descubría y examinaba con evidente complacencia, avivó todavía más el fuego que había estado conteniendo durante aquellos tres largos meses, estallando en cada poro con la sensación de que su piel ardía.

Se abrazaron de nuevo, y esta vez las caricias fueron más demandantes, azuzando sus sentidos hacia un estallido de sensaciones difíciles de contener. El beso vibró en sus bocas, sostenido por los labios hambrientos de ambos, empeñados en devorarse como si no hubiera mañana. Las manos de Harry se introdujeron en el pantalón y se deslizaron por debajo de la ropa interior de Draco, hasta encontrar la suave piel de sus nalgas, que imaginó pálida y perfecta como la que en esos momentos podía ver, acariciándolas, apretándolas, haciéndolas suyas con impaciente entusiasmo.

- Espera… jadeó Draco deteniéndole de pronto– …necesito ir despacio.

El auror estaba muy excitado y ansioso. Dejando escapar un pequeño gruñido, Harry dirigió a su compañero una mirada confundida y algo molesta. El Consejero depósito un pequeño beso en sus labios y le tomó de la mano para conducirle hasta el sofá.

Draco no quería una sesión de sexo ardiente y desesperado que les precipitara a ambos un final rápido y abrupto. No deseaba que las ganas contenidas durante tanto tiempo explotaran sin más, llevándose los dulces recuerdos de tantas noches, tardes o mañanas de amor con Harry. Draco necesitaba reencontrar al hombre que había amado. Al que amaba. A SU Harry. Degustarle lentamente, reconociendo olor y sabor en cada pedacito de piel. Comprobar si temblaba con las mismas caricias y si su voz todavía enronquecía cuando se acercaba al final y le pedía que embistiera más rápido, más fuerte.

- Le tienes mucho aprecio a tu trasero¿verdad? –preguntó Harry con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, mientras se dejaba tumbar, completamente ajeno a los verdaderos pensamientos del hombre que se inclinaba sobre él.

- Podrás tener mi trasero en cualquier otro momento. –prometió Draco besándole suavemente– Pero hoy necesito… hoy… -los hermosos ojos verdes se clavaron en él con curiosidad– …hoy déjame hacerte el amor, Harry.

Había tantas cosas en los ojos de Draco en ese instante, que Harry se sintió abrumado. Casi asustado por la intensidad del gris que vertía sobre él sentimientos que creyó imposibles de albergar por otra persona en tan poco tiempo. Tantas emociones a la vez, que por unos momentos el auror se sintió tan desconcertado y sorprendido como aquella noche en el Shaun & Joe.

- Draco… –susurró apenas antes de que el rubio presionara sus labios contra los suyos, lamiéndolos después despacio hasta conseguir hacerle desear que nuevamente los besara con la misma intensidad que segundos antes.

Si Harry tenía intención de decir algo más, se borró de su mente en un soplo, cuando en los minutos siguientes su cuerpo fue adorado por entero, haciéndole estremecer y gemir como no podía recordar. Las manos de Draco acariciaban, pellizcaban u oprimían como si los resortes para disparar cada sensación no fueran ningún secreto para él. Harry se doblegaba al placer de cada mimo y cada roce como si descubriera por primera vez las delicias de otra piel sobre la suya.

Y Draco, sumergido en la devoción por aquella piel añorada y caliente, sentía que le faltaban manos para recuperar su tacto y su textura. Emocionado, contempló el rostro sofocado de su amante y los familiares movimientos con los que su cuerpo gritaba que necesitaba albergarle ya dentro de él. Penetrarle fue como sentirse en casa otra vez, cálido y acogido, su voz ronca y gimiente dándole la bienvenida. Cuando una de las manos de Harry abandonó el hombro en el que se sostenía y acarició su mejilla, el corazón de Draco casi se detuvo. Volvió la cabeza con involuntaria brusquedad, para besar su palma y ocultar en ella rostro y sollozo. Sintiendo que por unos segundos le faltaba el aire y regresaba su alma.

Ron miró su reloj de nuevo y maldijo por lo bajo.

- Potter, espero que estés ya vestido y a punto de salir por esa puerta. –masculló subiendo otra vez las escaleras, después de una inútil espera de casi diez minutos, en la puerta de salida del edificio donde vivían.

Cuando llegó frente al apartamento 1B, le extrañó y preocupó no encontrar el hechizo de protección que Harry solía imponer habitualmente. Así como poder abrir la puerta con un simple Alohomora. El panorama que le dio la bienvenida hizo que el corazón le subiera directo a la garganta. Sacó su varita rápidamente mientras invocaba a todos los dioses conocidos para que Roger no se hubiera vuelto loco y, despechado, hubiera vuelto para dañar a Harry. Avanzó con cautela, arrastrando camisas y pantalones con sus botas, mientras sentía un sudor frío escurriéndose por su espalda. El apartamento era exactamente igual que el suyo, así que sabía dónde buscar. Observó que Hedwig estaba en su jaula, al lado de la ventana y que parecía dormitar completamente tranquila. Un breve vistazo a la cocina, sólo para constatar la pila de platos sucios y encaminó sus pasos al dormitorio principal. La puerta estaba entornada y Ron la empujó con suavidad, con la varita y el ánimo preparados para lo que fuera. Segundos después se daba cuenta de que, realmente, no estaba preparado para todo.

A pesar de la penumbra, se distinguía claramente que en la cama había dos cuerpos. Ron apretó con fuerza su varita, esperando que a Harry no se le hubiera ocurrido perdonar a ese idiota, porque en ese caso el repertorio de maldiciones que pensaba lanzar no irían destinadas sólo a Roger. Avanzó con cautela, hasta que una pila inesperada de sábanas abandonadas en el suelo se le enredó en los pies, haciendo peligrar su equilibrio durante unos instantes. Superado el obstáculo, pudo acercarse lo suficiente como para comprobar que el compañero de cama de Harry efectivamente era rubio. Pero no era Roger.

¡Me cago en Merlín, los Slytherins en general, los consejeros en particular y la maldita integración mágica y su puta madre! Sintiéndose mucho mejor, el pelirrojo guardó su varita. No estaba muy seguro de perdonarle a Harry con demasiada facilidad el susto que todavía tenía en el cuerpo. Echó un último vistazo a la cama, donde el hurón y su amigo dormían como dos benditos y salió sigilosamente de la habitación. Se dirigió directamente a la jaula de Hedwig.

- Ven, bonita. –dijo acariciando las nevadas plumas de la lechuza, que se posó dócilmente en su brazo– Creo que tu amo acaba de quemarse una mano con café hirviendo esta mañana y llegará un poco tarde al trabajo.

Ron buscó pluma y pergamino entre el revoltijo de cosas del desordenado salón-comedor. Finalmente pudo garabatear cuatro frases y enrolló el mensaje para Radcliff en la pata de la lechuza. Abandonó el apartamento todavía sin tener muy claro si alegrarse por Harry o echarse a llorar. A pesar de todo lo que dijera Hermione.

_Continuará…_


	15. Chapter 15

_**OSCURIDAD**_

**CAPITULO XV**

Una vez más, Hermione se encontraba en la Diana Memorial Fountain, esperando a Draco. Sus labios esbozaban una inconsciente sonrisa, feliz de lo bien que parecían estar yendo las cosas. No le había visto el pelo a Harry desde el lunes después de la cena en su casa. Pero era más que evidente que en el apartamento de abajo por las noches había más de una persona. No es que fueran escandalosos. Pero los techos y paredes del edificio en que vivían no eran excesivamente gruesos y podía oírse perfectamente el rumor de voces y de cómplices risas. Recordó divertida, que su pobre marido todavía estaba intentando digerir la imagen de Harry, relajadamente dormido en los brazos de ese _hurón presumido, engreído y arrogante_. Sin embargo, no había vacilado en echarle una mano a su amigo del alma. Muy al estilo de Ron, eso sí. _Compréndelo Herm, ha sido por su bien_, le había contado por la noche con carita de ángel. _Imagínate que el jefe le descubre. O le maldice Radcliff o lo hacen los demás_, había acabado, refiriéndose a sus compañeros.

El bote que había dado Harry de la cama aquella mañana le había pegado casi al techo. Draco le había contemplado, entre sorprendido y divertido. No eran esos los despertares que recordaba con el moreno. Harry había llegado al Ministerio descompuesto y soltando maldiciones. Pero su pelirrojo amigo ya le estaba esperando en el pasillo, con un vaso de humeante café –para qué están los amigos si no– que le vertió en la mano tan pronto éste la alargó para tomarlo, pensando con inocencia que era todo un detalle por parte de Ron. _No escandalices, Harry_, había gruñido el pelirrojo tras el consiguiente alarido de su jefe. _Ungüento, venda y listo. Gracias, Ron_, supongo, fue todo lo que pudo decir un dolorido Harry tras la somera explicación que recibió mientras era curado. _Si, ya... Yo también he oído eso de que un clavo saca a otro clavo, pero Harry_, -mirando a su amigo con cierto desasosiego- _es que Malfoy no es un clavo, es un punzón. Ya hablaremos, Ron_, había respondido él mientras se dirigía al despacho de Radcliff con su espectacular vendaje.  
Cosa que había sido del todo imposible puesto que, según su marido, Harry se desvanecía como por arte de magia –y nunca mejor dicho– una vez terminada la jornada de trabajo.

Hermione acababa de mirar de nuevo su reloj cuando vio a Draco, caminando en su dirección. Esta vez llevaba a Evon colgado de la mochila porta bebé, que ella misma le había regalado. Recordaba perfectamente cómo había fruncido el ceño y sus palabras después: _Granger, no voy a colgar a mi hijo de "esto"_. Ella le había hecho notar la cantidad de padres que transportaban cómodamente a sus bebés de aquella forma. Draco había echado un vistazo a su alrededor y gruñido _muggles…_ Pero por lo visto, finalmente le había encontrado la utilidad y cambiado de opinión. O estaba tratando de complacerla, algo bastante improbable.

- Oh, déjame a esta ricura de niño. –pidió ayudándole a sacar a Evon de la mochila.

Evon sonrió hasta que en sus sonrosadas mejillas se formaron dos adorables hoyuelos, que debían ser herencia de su madre, porque los Malfoy no los tenían. Hermione besó sonoramente al pequeño y lo sentó en sus rodillas, ante la resignación de su padre.

- Tengo un paquete de galletas en el bolso. –indicó al rubio– De las que le gustan a este pequeño glotón.

- Granger… –tono amenazador.

Hermione ignoró deliberadamente que Draco utilizaba su apellido, como hacía siempre que no estaba de acuerdo en algo.

- No seas aguafiestas, papi, y dale una galleta a tu hijo. Las he comprado expresamente para él.

Draco refunfuñó algo por lo bajo, pero Hermione no le hizo caso, entretenida en hacerle monerías al niño. Estaba comenzando a pensar seriamente en proponerle a Ron la idea de aumentar la familia. A Evon se le iluminaron los ojitos en cuanto vio la galleta que le daba su padre y se la llevó a la boca sin perder tiempo.

- ¿Lo ves? –sonrió Hermione. Y sin dejar de mirar embelesada al pequeño devorando su galleta, preguntó– ¿Y bien¿Cuándo vas a contárselo?

Como respuesta, sólo recibió un pequeño resoplido.

- Draco, que cuándo vas a contárselo… –insistió.

- Querrás decir "vamos". –respondió por fin él– Estoy seguro de que si intento hacerle creer semejante historia me pateará el trasero hasta que no… –la sonrisa burlona de Hermione le hizo detenerse– No te sonrías, Granger. No tiene gracia.

Ella se mordió el labio, intentando sofocar la risa.

- ¿Qué clase de imagen retorcida tienes en tu sucia mente, Granger? –preguntó entonces él con suspicacia.

Hermione estalló por fin en carcajadas y Evon, feliz, se unió a la fiesta con una inmensa sonrisa llena de galleta. Draco frunció el ceño hasta que prácticamente sus rubias cejas se juntaron.

- Perdona, –se disculpó ella, tratando de recomponerse– pero es que, no he podido evitarlo.

Draco le dirigió una mirada helada. Tan helada como caliente estaba su culo desde hacía dos noches. _Oh, vamos, Draco, no seas niño. Prometo tratar tu "delicado" trasero con muuucho cuidado_. Y no es que el moreno no lo hubiera hecho. Sólo que la virilidad de Harry jamás le había parecido tan grande como cuando la tuvo insertada en su virginal agujerito.

- Bien, –dijo Hermione, ya seria de nuevo– ¿cuándo quieres que lo hagamos? Hablamos primero con Harry supongo. Aunque estoy deseando poder decirle la verdad a Ron. Y supongo que tú hablarás también con tus amigos. Podríamos celebrar una cena y contárselo a todos a la vez¿no¿En tu casa o en la mía¡Qué tontería! Mejor en la tuya. Es más grande. ¿Qué te parece si…?

- Hermione, mi mujer llega mañana. –la interrumpió Draco, masajeándose las sienes, preguntándose cómo podía hablar tan rápido sin tratar de respirar– No creo que una cena sea la manera más adecuada de que descubra que voy a pedirle el divorcio.

Evon había terminado con su galleta e intentaba llegar desde el regazo de Hermione al paquete que Draco había dejado sobre el banco, entre ellos. Como nadie le hacía caso, decidió que un estallido de llanto era lo más adecuado para llamar la atención.

- No cenará. –recriminó Draco cuando Hermione le dio otra galleta.

- Seguro que sí. –y tras una pequeña pausa– ¿Crees que tendrás problemas con el divorcio?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

- No puedo hablar con Harry sin saber en qué acabará todo esto. –confesó, por fin.

Esta vez fue el turno de Hermione para fruncir el ceño.

- ¡Tonterías! –explotó– No vuelvas a cometer el mismo error, Draco. Estoy segura de que si antes hubieras hablado con él, te hubieras ahorrado muchos malos ratos. Comerte tú solo todo lo que pasó y además hacerle pasar a Harry el disgusto de creer que le habías abandonado…

- Y seguiría ciego. –le recordó Draco entre dientes.

- Pero ahora no lo está. –se encrespó ella– ¡Por el amor de Dios, Draco! No tienes que seguir cuidando de él. No tienes que protegerle. Harry es perfectamente capaz de valerse por sí mismo. ¡Es un auror¡La gente espera que sea ÉL quien les proteja!

Hermione se dio cuenta de que Evon la miraba muy sorprendido, con la segunda galleta quieta en su boca y sus preciosos ojitos grises fijos en ella, aturdido por aquella brusca explosión. Arrepentida, depositó un beso en la rubia cabecita. Cuando volvió a dirigirse al padre, su tono fue mucho más suave.

- Oye, sé que echas de menos al Harry que tenías. Al que llevabas de tu codo y te necesitaba. El que dependía de ti para casi todo. –Hermione le miró con cariño– Pero ese Harry no volverá, Draco. Tú lo hiciste posible.

- Lo sé… –murmuró él sin molestarse en ocultar la nostalgia.

- Cuéntale la verdad. –le animó Hermione– Deja que sepa todo lo que hiciste por él. Cuánto le has amado y que sigues haciéndolo. Y si finalmente no puedes divorciarte o las cosas se ponen difíciles, estoy segura de que lo comprenderá y estará a tu lado. –le obligó a volver el rostro hacia ella, tomándole suavemente por la barbilla– No le ciegues con la ignorancia, Draco. No esta vez.

Él asintió en silencio y tomó a Evon del regazo de ella para sentarlo en el suyo. El pequeño cumpliría nueve meses al día siguiente. Draco se había perdido los primeros seis. Y los sentía tan irrecuperables como lo era el Harry que Hermione tan acertadamente había descrito.

- Quiero recobrar a Harry, Hermione. Pero no soportaría perder a mi hijo en el camino. –reconoció.

- Lo sé, Pansy me contó.

Los ojos castaños de la joven bruja le miraron con comprensión. Después de todo Evon era su hijo, su sangre.

- No quiero que Evon pueda salir mal parado de toda esta situación. –aclaró Draco– Jamás me lo perdonaría.

Ella palmeó nerviosamente sobre sus rodillas, mientras su cerebro empezaba a trabajar a toda velocidad. No habían llegado hasta ese punto para que todo se perdiera por culpa de un divorcio y la batalla por una custodia.

- Necesitamos protegerle. –afirmó tajante– Leí algo hace tiempo, en alguna parte. Era un hechizo bastante antiguo… –frunció el ceño, esforzándose por recordar– Dame un par de días, lo encontraré.

Se despidieron veinte minutos más tarde, después de que Hermione lograra arrancarle a Draco la promesa de que tras el viaje que tenía previsto para dentro de un par de semanas, hablarían con Harry sin más demora.

- Recuerda que Harry acaba de romper con una relación de casi cinco años, Draco. –había dicho ella– Que seguramente está más tocado de lo que nos ha dejado ver a nadie y que a la menor vacilación, hará lo que hace siempre: esconderse en su concha como un caracol y fingir que no pasa nada.

O.O.O

Victoria paseaba malhumorada y preocupada por su habitación, guardando algunos enseres demasiado personales y delicados como para que la elfina que estaba deshaciendo su equipaje los tocara. La bienvenida de Draco habías sido correcta, pero distante. No la que se esperaba de un esposo que no había visto a su esposa durante dos meses y medio. Evon había roto en llanto cuando le había cogido en brazos y sólo se había calmado cuando su padre le había acunado en los suyos. Molesta, había optado por subir a su habitación con la excusa de cerciorarse de que su elfina estaba deshaciendo las maletas correctamente.

Dejó encima de la cama algunos de los regalos que había comprado para Draco y que se le habían quitado las ganas de darle. Había esperado que su esposo la echara de menos y había fantaseado con aquel reencuentro durante los últimos días, ya cercano el regreso. Victoria empezaba a dudar de que su vida matrimonial realmente lo fuera. No era elegante, ni apropiado para una dama como ella comentar sobre "esos" temas. Pero hubiera sido de gran ayuda tener amigas con las que poder comparar su vida conyugal. Si esa, esa… Pansy Parkinson –sólo pensar en ella la sacaba de quicio– hubiera sido otro tipo de chica, menos odiosa y menos "fresca" –después de todo vivía en descarado concubinato con su novio– tal vez hubiera podido tener a alguien con quien hablar.

Tal como mandaban los cánones de las familias de su rango, Victoria había entregado su virginidad a su esposo durante la noche de bodas. Tal vez Draco, siguiendo con su habitual comportamiento correcto, pero frío, no hubiera sido excesivamente cariñoso, pero sí cuidadoso. Y en lugar de saborear las mieles de aquella mítica primera noche de intimidad, Victoria se había encontrado con un acto mecánico, desprovisto de cualquier pasión, que a ella no le había reportado ningún placer. Ni esa, ni el resto de noches que siguieron, en las que invariablemente él abandonaba la habitación para volver a la suya. Hasta que le había hecho saber a Draco, muy ruborizada, su primera falta. En ese momento, Victoria había tenido la descorazonadora impresión de que a su esposo se le quitaba un peso de encima. Sin embargo, durante todo el embarazo, Draco había tenido un comportamiento amable y atento que le había hecho adquirir esperanzas. Principalmente en los últimos meses, cuando había logrado que estuviera pendiente de ella y se preocupara más que nunca por su bienestar. Incluso juraría que se había sentido verdaderamente asustado cuando Evon había decidido anunciar su llegada de improviso, un mes antes de lo previsto.

Draco no la había tocado durante aquellos ocho meses y a Victoria le había parecido, hasta cierto punto, comprensible. Tampoco ella se sentía muy atractiva con su inmenso vientre. Pero había seguido sin demostrar demasiado interés en hacerlo pasada la cuarentena y ya repuesta del parto. En los meses posteriores al nacimiento de Evon, habían tenido encuentros esporádicos y en ninguno Victoria había conseguido que se quedara en la cama con ella una vez terminado el acto. Narcisa se limitaba a aconsejarle que tuviera paciencia. Pero claro, cómo decirle a la propia suegra que su hijo dejaba mucho que desear en la cama.

Con un suspiro, se sentó ante su tocador y se miró al espejo. Tal vez no fuera una belleza exuberante, pero era atractiva. Su cuerpo se había recuperado perfectamente tras el parto, ayudado por los carísimos ungüentos y pociones con los que se había preocupado de restablecerse. Era joven, bonita, rica… y necesitada. Y no podía comprender porqué Draco no la deseaba.

Apartó un bucle castaño de su frente y acarició con lentitud su mejilla. Tersa y suave. Sonrió quedamente a su reflejo y cerró los ojos, cubriéndose su rostro de un ligero rubor. Otros hombres sí la deseaban… Reconoció avergonzada haber coqueteado un poquito. Sólo un poquito, pero había resultado tan… excitante. Tan estimulante y agradable. Y en alguna de esas ocasiones, incluso había deseado que Narcisa no se encontrara allí. Pero sí estaba y Victoria había tenido que comedir su comportamiento. Especialmente cuando de regreso, se habían desviado hasta Ginebra para visitar a su padre y pasar la última semana con él.

Se preguntó qué habría pasado si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Theo antes de que su padre se empecinara en su matrimonio con Draco. Tal vez hubiera podido convencerle de que le concediera la oportunidad de elegir. Theodore Nott también era un sangre pura. Su familia tenía tanto abolengo como la de los Malfoy y su fortuna tampoco era como para despreciar. Además, gozaba de la confianza de su padre, ya que eran socios en algunos de sus negocios. Victoria rememoró por unos instantes el breve encuentro. Cómo aquellos ojos negros como ónices la habían mirado con deseo, haciéndola enrojecer furiosamente. Y cómo después, su mano grande y algo áspera se había atrevido a acariciar su encendida mejilla por un breve instante.

Las manos de Draco eran suaves, pero frías. ¿Por qué no podían acariciarla con la misma pasión que había descubierto en la de Theo?

O.O.O

Cuando el auror Harry Potter entró en la sala de interrogatorios, Cole Warrington encogió en el asiento su considerable y desgarbada altura. Si le dieran a elegir, casi prefería las dolorosas manazas de ese brusco pelirrojo, que la inquietante mirada que parecía querer penetrarle el cerebro del hombre que tenía ante él. Potter dejó caer la carpeta que llevaba en la mano con un sonoro plaf sobre la mesa, que casi le arranca un brinco. Después arrastró la silla, se sentó y continuó mirándole fijamente con una expresión impenetrable en su semblante. El detenido retorció sus sudorosas manos bajo la mesa, esperando a que el auror hablara. Potter abrió la carpeta que había soltado segundos antes y la estudió con interés, pasando lentamente las hojas y echándole de vez en cuando a él un rápido vistazo. Cole no quería ni pensar en cómo se iba a poner Theo cuando se enterara de que le habían atrapado en aquella tontería. Pero ¿cómo iba nadie a imaginar que los aurores realizarían aquella sorpresiva redada en el Callejón Knockturn?

- Estas jodido, Warrington, lo sabes¿verdad?

Las palabras de Potter resonaron por toda la pequeña habitación, con un eco amenazador.

- ¿Poción para hacer enloquecer, Warrington? –el auror frunció el ceño en dirección a las anotaciones que estaba leyendo– Para provocar pérdidas de memoria, infartos y… ¿trastornar los apetitos sexuales de un individuo? –Potter levantó la vista del pergamino– ¿A quién ibas a vendérselas?

Cole tragó saliva y trató de recuperar un poco de aplomo.

- No… no iba a venderlas… sólo… las tenía… –tragó de nuevo– …de vez en cuando me gusta entretenerme y las hago, pero jamás las utilizo. –aseguró intentando parecer convincente– Jamás las utilizo ni las vendo. Te lo juro.

Potter le miró por encima de sus gafas con una mueca en la boca.

- Ya, sólo las sacas a pasear. –cerró de bruscamente la carpeta, con un sonoro golpe de su mano sobre la mesa y Warrington dio un respingo– Son pociones muy avanzadas. Muy difíciles de elaborar.

- Los Slytherin siempre hemos sido buenos en pociones. –se le ocurrió decir, dejando que a sus labios asomara una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia.

Sin embargo, Potter soltó una carcajada, clara y sonora. Después, apoyando los brazos sobre la mesa, se inclinó sobre ésta para acercarse un poco más a él.

- Warrington, vamos a ser realistas y sólo por centrarme en los de tu Casa. –se burló en un tono algo paternalista– Malfoy era bueno en pociones; Nott, era bueno en pociones; incluso Zabini, Bulstrode o Parkinson. Tú jamás hiciste una poción a derechas, amigo. Lo sé, porque yo estaba allí. Snape ni siquiera te admitió en su clase de pociones avanzadas de sexto. Y si ese hijo de puta siguiera vivo, estoy seguro de que no se molestaría en desmentirlo.

Cole enrojeció violentamente y se removió nerviosamente en su asiento.

- Ahora bien, –continuó el auror con voz tranquila– una vez establecido que no has podido hacerlas tú, lo único que se me ocurre es que, o las has comprado para utilizarlas contra alguien, o estabas intentando venderlas por cuenta de alguien. Ni en un caso ni en otro vas a salir mejor parado, así que te conviene hablar si no quieres caer solo.

_Puta mierda, puta mierda, puta mierda_. Era todo lo que la atolondrada mente de Cole era capaz de pensar en ese momento. Eso y que Nott le iba a matar con sus propias manos en cuanto se enterara de lo que había hecho. Esas pociones tenían un precio muy alto en el mercado negro. Y su poca cabeza, junto con una fortuna no tan generosa como la del resto de sus compañeros, le habían llevado a sustraer de vez en cuando unas cuantas de las partidas que llegaban a Inglaterra, para venderlas por su cuenta y quedarse con el beneficio. Si hablaba, estaba frito. Y eso le asustaba mucho más que cualquier amenaza que el auror pudiera proferir.

- Yo… me las encontré. –inventó apurado– Olvidadas en una caja… en el Callejón.

Potter dejó escapar un resoplido impaciente.

- ¿Qué tipo de caja? –preguntó en un tono que daba a entender que no estaba dispuesto a creerle, pero que se resignaba a escuchar su versión.

- Marrón, con un fleje de color naranja.

Dos horas después, el auror abandonaba la sala de interrogatorios convencido de que Warrington, por supuesto, no decía la verdad, que encubría a alguien y que estaba tan aterrorizado que prefería enfrentarse a una condena en Azkaban que delatar a su, o sus cómplices.

- Asegura que se las encontró y admite que pensó en aprovechar la situación y venderlas. –reportaba poco después Harry al Jefe de Aurores– Confieso que, el que supiera el color del fleje, me desconcertó.

- ¿Por? –preguntó Radcliff.

- Porque los flejes de color naranja no son muy habituales. Suelen ser blancos, transparentes, incluso negros. Puede haber encontrado realmente la caja y decidido aprovecharse, tal como dice. O saber cómo es sencillamente porque conoce al proveedor o trabaja para él.

- Presiónele un poco más. –exigió el Jefe de Aurores– No me dio la impresión de que fuera un tipo tan duro. Así que no se me ablande, Potter. Estoy seguro de que usted sabrá encontrar el modo de que el Sr. Warrington se sienta más colaborador.

- Sí, señor.

Harry salió del despacho del Jefe de Aurores como alma que lleva el diablo. Ya se preocuparía de Warrington al día siguiente. Perdió el tiempo justo para garabatear las principales anotaciones que le servirían para realizar el informe escrito sobre el interrogatorio, que tendría que esperar a primera hora del día siguiente. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer justo en ese momento. Salió como una exhalación de su despacho y esquivó las mesas de sus compañeros con la habilidad que da el haber tenido que hacerlo en más de una ocasión. Aunque por diferente motivo.

- ¿Dónde es el fuego? –preguntó Dean con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- No me preguntes. –respondió Ron con un gruñido, recogiendo también sus cosas.

- Bueno, -dijo Dean encogiéndose de hombros– sea quien sea, parece que le sienta bien. Al menos trabajamos de día.

Ron se limitó a refunfuñar un hasta mañana, y a dirigirse hacia las chimeneas del atrio, solo, una vez más.

Una semana sin verse y aquello era una verdadera locura. La habitación olía a Chow Main de marisco con arroz frito, a sudor y a sexo. Los envases de comida china habían caído al suelo, con su contenido apenas por la mitad. Las copas de vino blanco estaban sobre la mesilla de noche, vacías. Y Harry había acabado escondiendo los palillos bajo el colchón, porque Draco se había empeñado en encontrarles utilidades bastante más obscenas e indecorosas que comer un simple arroz.

Desnudo, boca abajo sobre la cama, Harry gemía quedamente. Draco, entre sus piernas, le penetraba con exasperante lentitud, acrecentando su deseo con cada embestida. El rubio siempre manejaba su cuerpo de forma tan magistral, que Harry no podía dejar de admirar su habilidad para hacerle enloquecer, como si llevara las instrucciones tatuadas en el trasero y su compañero sólo tuviera que seguirlas. Mientras él todavía le estaba descubriendo, Draco parecía tener ya todo un decálogo sobre sus puntos más sensibles, cómo acariciarlos y en qué momento. Sabía lo que le gustaba, lo que no soportaba y lo que debía evitar. Nadie podía aprender tanto de la intimidad de otra persona en tan poco tiempo, se decía perplejo. Le desconcertaba que conociera tanto sobre sus gustos, como por ejemplo cuáles eran sus comidas favoritas, y Harry estaba seguro de que no habían hablado mucho sobre sus apetencias culinarias. Incluso le había regalado una colonia, indudablemente no de las que se podían encontrar en la perfumería de la esquina, que justo olerla por primera vez supo que era perfecta para él.

- _Me vuelve loco ese olor cuando se mezcla con el de tu piel._ –le había dicho el rubio.

¿Cómo podía saberlo, si todavía no se la había puesto? Pero uno no hacía esas preguntas en voz alta cuando le estaban haciendo la mamada del siglo y lo único que podía lograr articular eran gemidos, ya bastante ocupado en concentrarse en no correrse demasiado pronto.  
Harry no estaba acostumbrado a que le llenaran de atenciones. Y cuando estaba con Draco, se sentía adorado hasta la punta de la uña de su dedo meñique. La devoción que destilaba cada beso, cada caricia, henchía su pecho con un sentimiento nuevo y embriagante que no quería perder. Y no era sólo cuando hacían el amor. Era también la forma en que le miraba, en que le hablaba o le sonreía. Cómo tomaba su mano, sólo para guardarla entre las suyas o el gesto de apartarle el rebelde flequillo de sus ojos. Como si el mundo de Draco empezara y terminara en él. Y a veces, Harry se sentía demasiado abrumado. Y asustado de la intensidad de sus propios sentimientos.

Las manos de Draco se deslizaron por su espalda para anclarse finalmente en sus hombros. Él alzó un poco más las caderas y ofreció a su amante una mejor posición, para que la penetración fuera más profunda y placentera para ambos.

- Draco… más… deprisa… –reclamó a los pocos segundos.

Los brazos de Draco se enroscaron en su torso y tiraron de él hasta enderezarle y pegar su espalda al sudoroso y pálido pecho de su amante. Harry buscó su mano y sus dedos se entrelazaron, fuertes, sólidos, mientras se movían el uno contra el otro cada vez más rápido, jadeantes y apasionados.

El pelo de Harry cosquilleaba sobre su hombro cada vez que el auror inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás, producto del fuerte vaivén que ya llevaban. Tenía los ojos cerrados y boqueaba con fuerza mientras su mano se deslizaba ahora con movimientos cortos y rápidos sobre su propia erección. Con la excitante visión de su amante masturbándose y gimiendo, Draco sintió como traspasaba el punto de no retorno y se dejó ir, culminando en el interior del moreno.

- ¿Te ayudo, amor? –preguntó todavía con la voz trémula por la intensa corrida.

Y sin esperar respuesta, mordió con fuerza la unión entre hombro y cuello de Harry. Como esperaba, éste se sacudió vivamente y eyaculó con fuerza, dejando escapar un grito ronco.

- Es que me matas… –resopló el moreno después, desplomándose sobre el lecho.

Draco se dejó caer a su lado, también exhausto. La espalda de Harry subía y bajaba con rapidez. Podía escuchar su fuerte jadeo, tratando de recuperar la respiración. Las puntas de su cabello se pegaban húmedas a su nuca. Su piel se veía brillante por el sudor.

- Ha sido perfecto –afirmó el rubio estirándose para acercar el cálido cuerpo de su compañero al suyo.

Harry se dio la vuelta perezosamente dentro de su abrazo, hasta quedar de cara a él. Esbozaba aquella sonrisa feliz que Draco tanto amaba. Sus ojos en ese momento eran de un verde brillante, tan hermosos, tan llenos de vida. Una vez más reafirmó antes sí mismo que había hecho lo correcto. Esos ojos mirándole de la forma en que lo hacían en ese momento, valían cualquier sacrificio que hubiera tenido que hacer.

- Te he echado de menos. –afirmó.

El moreno amplió su sonrisa y acarició el pálido pecho despacio, bajando hasta su estómago y volviendo a subir, deleitándose en la suavidad de la piel bajo su mano.

- ¿Tan mal anda la economía del mundo mágico? –bromeó.

Draco tomó aire y se armó de valor.

- Mi esposa regresó el sábado pasado.

La mano se detuvo abruptamente y en los ojos de Harry destelló un pequeño sobresalto. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar aquel "pequeño" detalle?, se recriminó el moreno. Aquella semana con Draco había sido tan intensa, tan perfecta. Tenía que haber recordado que lo bueno en su vida nunca duraba demasiado tiempo.

- Te amo. –aseguró Draco, consciente del cambio de expresión en el rostro antes sonriente– Pero tengo una conversación pendiente con Victoria. Y tal vez necesite algún tiempo para resolver esta situación.

Harry asintió, todavía en silencio. Dejó que Draco le besara, y muy a su pesar, leyó en sus ojos que no le estaba correspondiendo con las ganas que su compañero esperaba.

- El lunes tengo que ir a Zürich, por negocios. –explicó Draco, tratando de no darse por enterado– Estaré fuera casi toda la semana. Pero cuento con poder estar aquí el viernes. Y entonces hablaremos.

Harry asintió nuevamente. Sin embargo, preguntó:

- ¿Estas seguro de esto, Draco?

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –Draco sintió que el corazón le subía a la garganta.

Harry se deshizo del abrazo en el que estaba encajado y se incorporó para sentarse.

- Que tienes esposa, un hijo, una vida… –titubeó unos instantes, como si no encontrara la palabra que buscaba– …y que yo me siento un completo mezquino por haber olvidado que ellos existían.

Draco se incorporó también y le tomó suavemente por los hombros.

- Lo único que quiero que sientas es que nos aceptas a mi hijo y a mí en la tuya, Harry.

El moreno se levantó, deshaciéndose nuevamente de su contacto, para tomar su bata de la silla y ponérsela. Draco empezaba a tener la angustiosa sensación de que aquella concha de la que había hablado Hermione se dibujaba ante sus ojos cada vez con más claridad y que iba a necesitar mucho más que buenas palabras para sacar a Harry de su interior.

- ¿Por qué te casaste con ella? –le preguntó Harry de repente, mirándole desde la inquisidora profundidad que ahora eran sus ojos– Quiero decir que… ¿cómo se puede tener un hijo con alguien a quien no amas?

Cogido por sorpresa, Draco se quedó tan cortado que durante unos instantes, no supo qué decir.

- Bien, aun estamos a tiempo de detener esta locura. –sugirió Harry antes su falta de respuesta– Antes de que nos hagamos daño o se lo hagamos a tu familia.

Dándole la espalda al aturdido rubio, se encaminó hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación. ¿Por qué aquella conversación tenía que surgir precisamente en ese momento?, se preguntó Draco desesperado.

- ¡No digas tonterías! –casi gritó, dando un salto de la cama para tomar del brazo al hombre que amaba y obligarle a encararse con él.

No, no debía perder los nervios. Pero sentía que Harry se le escapaba, escurridizo como un pez, y que si no encontraba pronto la red con la que detenerle, iba a perderle en ese océano de dudas en el que ahora mismo nadaba.  
Y por primera vez, fue consciente de la cantidad de veces que le había dicho cuánto le amaba; pero que Harry jamás había pronunciado esas palabras para él.

- ¿Me amas? –preguntó, sin importarle que su voz destilara ansiedad, incluso temor.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces, como si a él su pregunta también le hubiera cogido por sorpresa. Le miró con aquella intensidad que conseguía acelerarle el pulso, encadenándole al verdor de sus ojos.

- Me siento bien contigo. –reconoció el moreno– Muy bien, de hecho, pero…

Draco supo que ese "pero" podía romperle el alma.

- …no sé si es amor, Draco.

Bien, directo a dónde más duele. Pero no hay nada que un Malfoy no pueda manejar, se dijo Draco haciendo ejercicio de auto confianza.

- Sólo prométeme una cosa, –Harry hizo un leve gesto de asentimiento– que el viernes estarás aquí y me escucharás.

- Te esperaré. –prometió.

Como en sus mejores noches de insomnio, Harry se la pasó dando vueltas en la cama con la voz de Draco resonando en su cabeza. ¿Me amas?

O.O.O

Hans van Kaffman nunca había sido un hombre fácil de conformar. Ni nadie que aceptara fácilmente la posibilidad de perder. Fuera en lo que fuera. O admitir un no por respuesta. Había cometido pocos errores en su vida. Y uno de ellos había sido subestimar a su yerno. Ni siquiera la boda con su hija le había llevado al terreno que él quería. Cuando, poco antes de la guerra, Lucius y él hablaron de la posibilidad de unir a sus hijos, Hans ya sabía que Draco era un joven muy inteligente y prometedoramente dotado para los negocios. Sin embargo, había resultado más obstinado y difícil de manejar de lo que en principio había creído. Y la cabeza hueca de su hija no es que hubiera sido de gran ayuda. Si Victoria se preocupara de algo más que de estúpidos vestidos y reuniones sociales tal vez habría podido influir en su esposo de alguna forma. En lugar de ello, se marchaba casi tres meses, dejándole sólo y a sus anchas. Porque el magnate también sospechaba que su yerno tenía la bragueta bien servida y que no era precisamente bajo las faldas de Victoria. De hecho, si tenía que fiarse de Nott, las faldas no eran el terreno por el que Draco solía moverse con mayor comodidad. Aunque el joven había resultado lo suficientemente discreto como para no poder seguirle el rastro. Y había tenido el detalle de darle un nieto.

Con aquel matrimonio, Hans había esperado obtener un aliado, pero sólo había obtenido evasivas. Contrariamente a su madre y a una buena parte de su círculo de amistades, Draco se había mostrado incomprensiblemente más dispuesto a integrarse pacíficamente y sin rencores en aquel nuevo orden social establecido tras la guerra de lo que nadie hubiera esperado jamás de él. Como la mayoría de sus amigos, van Kaffman había creído que se trataba de una estratagema para no llamar la atención. Pero el tiempo había corrido y su yerno no había movido un dedo para aprovechar el indudable liderazgo entre los suyos, ni para utilizar su puesto en el Ministerio más allá de lo prudente y conveniente. Van Kaffman había terminado pensando que su yerno era el comediante más sagaz que jamás hubiera conocido o realmente se había convertido en un pusilánime.

Saber esperar tampoco estaba dentro del elenco de virtudes que el suizo poseía. Miró el reloj que descansaba sobre la repisa de la chimenea y dejó escapar un nuevo bufido de enojo. Casi las diez. Antes de que pudiera encomendar a todos los diablos al culpable de esa espera, la puerta del salón se abrió para dejar paso al dueño de la casa.

- Lo siento, Hans, una cena de negocios. –se disculpó Draco– Si hubiera sabido que estaba usted aquí, hubiera tratado de regresar antes.

Estrechó la mano de su suegro con firmeza. Sus apretones siempre intentaban destrozarle la mano. Después le indicó que tomara asiento y Draco lo hizo frente a él.

- Inesperada visita. –comentó el rubio para quien la sorpresiva presencia del hombre en su casa no era ninguna alegría– ¿Ha visto ya a Evon?

El suizo se permitió una breve sonrisa.

- Vivaracho, el chaval. ¿Pues no quería quedarse con mi puro?

Draco frunció el ceño.

- Seguramente no ha subido fumando a la habitación del niño¿verdad? –preguntó secamente.

- No, claro que no… –su suegro pareció algo incómodo.

Draco le dirigió una mirada de advertencia en ese sentido antes de preguntar.

- ¿A qué debemos su grata visita, Hans?

Y se abstuvo de añadir "y a hora tan intempestiva".

- También negocios, muchacho. –respondió su suegro, recuperando con esa palabra su habitual talante– Y espero que tú puedas ayudarme.

Draco tan sólo sonrió y se preparó para escuchar lo que fuera que tuviera que decirle su suegro, y que por lo visto no podía esperar, aparentando su mejor disposición. Que después de dejar a Harry en su apartamento con la sensación de que el moreno no las tenía todas consigo, no era mucha.  
Casi una hora después, y a pesar de su atenta inmovilidad y fría apariencia, estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos de autodominio para no reventarle la boca a ese cerdo sin escrúpulos que era el abuelo de su hijo.

- No serían grandes cantidades cada vez, por supuesto, colocadas en cada una de tus sociedades y cuyos importes no levantarían sospechas. –aseguró van Kaffman- Después, mi hombre se encargaría de efectuar las transacciones legales que las transferirían a cuentas también completamente legales.

El suizo volvió a reclinarse en su sillón, completamente satisfecho de su exposición y dio una larga calada a su puro. Después miró a su yerno, exigiendo una respuesta.

- Nunca creí que el mercado de ingredientes y pociones ilegales pudiera dar tantos beneficios. –admiró Draco, a pesar de todo, sorprendido.

Van Kaffman sonrió ampliamente, orgulloso de sí mismo. Aquel jovencito todavía tenía mucho que aprender.  
Draco miró a su suegro con la misma intensidad que éste esperaba su contestación.

- Así que la propuesta, si no he entendido mal, es dejarle utilizar mis empresas como pantalla para el blanqueo de dinero procedente del tráfico ilegal de ingredientes prohibidos y venta de pociones igualmente ilegales. A parte de dejar a "su hombre de confianza" pastelear en mi contabilidad y en mis cuentas.

- Nunca he dudado de tu inteligencia, Draco. –alabó van Kaffman sin perder su inmensa sonrisa mofletuda.

- ¿Entonces por qué la insulta? –preguntó el rubio de forma cortante.

El puro balanceó peligrosamente en la comisura de los gruesos labios de su suegro.

- ¿De verdad cree que voy a arriesgar todo lo que he logrado construir hasta ahora para que acabe sirviendo como lavandería de su porquería?

La tez de van Kaffman empezó a tintarse de un color rojizo intenso.

- Todo mi imperio será de Victoria algún día y por lo tanto tuyo. –le recordó– No creo que sea prudente por tu parte que empieces a despreciarlo tan pronto.

Draco le dirigió una mirada helada.

- Le parecerá una banalidad –dijo– pero yo me muevo dentro de la legalidad, Hans. Y no tengo ninguna intención de cambiar mi política. –sus ojos se aceraron mucho más– Nadie va a utilizar mis empresas para blanquear dinero, Hans. Nadie.

- ¿Es tu última palabra? –preguntó el hombre poniéndose en pie.

Ante el despectivo silencio de su yerno, van Kaffman le dirigió una mirada amenazadora.

- Entonces atente a las consecuencias. –masculló.

Y con paso airado se dirigió a la chimenea, lanzó un puñado de polvos floo y desapareció.

Igualmente furioso, Draco se quedó durante unos instantes contemplando las llamas en las que había desaparecido su suegro, tratando de calmarse. Tenía que andar con algún problema serio para presentarse a esas horas de la noche con semejante propuesta. No estaba dispuesto a que los problemas de su suegro, le salpicaran a él. Seguramente pedirle ahora el divorcio a Victoria sería más complicado que nunca, se dijo. Y su recuerdo volvió a la tristeza y las dudas que empañaban los ojos de Harry cuando se había despedido hasta el viernes siguiente. Sus labios habían estado tan apagados en aquel último beso… De repente, se puso en pie y salió con paso apresurado hacia su estudio. Una vez allí, abrió con su varita el último cajón de la mesa y sacó el viejo libro que Hermione le había enviado a principios de semana. Durante más de una hora estuvo estudiando atentamente aquel complicado hechizo y leyendo las anotaciones que la aplicada y metódica Gryffindor había escrito en el pergamino que marcaba la página.

- Puky… –llamó cuando terminó.

El fiel elfo apareció de inmediato.

- Necesito que me acompañes a la habitación de Evon. Tienes que ayudarme.

Puky siguió a Draco a pequeños saltitos, contento una vez más de poder servir a su amo.

O.O.O

A lo largo de la anterior semana, a Ron le había parecido que Harry estaba un poco más serio de lo normal. Se abstuvo de preguntar nada, ya que su amigo tampoco demostró intención de confiarle lo que fuera que le estuviera barruntando por la cabeza. Era evidente que volvía a estar solo porque el apartamento de abajo había estado muy silencioso. Y Ron se preguntó si Malfoy y él habrían peleado. Lo cual, fuera dicho de paso, no le causaría ninguna sorpresa. No obstante, no era la sensación de una bronca de enamorados la que el pelirrojo tenía. Harry parecía más bien preocupado, incluso triste. Al llegar el viernes, Harry había parecido remontar un poco su humor y a diferencia del resto de la semana, había vuelto a marcharse muy puntual, rogándole que terminara un informe por él. Ron pensó que fuera lo que fuera que hubiera pasado entre ellos, debían haberlo resuelto. O al menos habían quedado para solucionarlo.

Sin embargo, estaban a miércoles y el jefe de unidad andaba gruñendo por todo, con los estribos demasiado sueltos, dando la impresión de que no había nada que no fuera capaz de irritarle. Ron estaba seguro de que en lugar de arreglarlo, la cosa había acabado de estropearse todavía más. Culpa de Malfoy, seguro. Por lo visto, Harry se había clavado por fin el punzón en el culo. No es que se alegrara, pero él ya le había avisado.

A media mañana, Angelina llegó a la zona donde se ubicaba su unidad muy excitada, seguida de Ginny resoplando tras ella, quien esbozaba una sonrisa entre complacida y nerviosa.

- Harry acaba de mandar a Thomson a la enfermería. –informó Angelina casi sin respiración– Al muy imbécil se le ocurrió tocarle las narices con lo de los turnos para la sala de entrenamiento.

- Harry le dijo que la sala era nuestra esta tarde y que osara contradecirle si tenía huevos. –continuó Ginny, disfrutando todavía de la imagen mental de Thomson volando por los aires y chocando contra la pared del fondo de la sala.

- Y Thomson se ha atrevido… –sentenció Ron con un bufido.

- El muy imbécil. –repitió Angelina.

Justo en ese momento entró Harry como una exhalación, seguido de Taylor y Johnson. Mientras el moreno se encerraba en su despacho de un portazo, con tal expresión de furia que ninguno de los suyos se atrevió moverse de su asiento para preguntar qué había pasado, los otros dos jefes de unidad se fueron directos al despacho del Jefe de Aurores.

Dean y el pelirrojo se miraron.

- Habla con él Ron. –rogó el mago de piel oscura– A este paso no vamos a llegar al viernes. Ni él tampoco.

El vocerío en el despacho de Radcliff fue más que notorio a los pocos segundos de que los dos aurores cerraran la puerta. Pocos minutos después, la puerta volvía a abrirse para dejar salir a Taylor y a Johnson, ambos con una más que enojada expresión en sus rostros, seguidos de Radcliff.

- ¡Potter! –vociferó el Jefe de Aurores.

El grito resonó por toda la estancia, imposible de no oírse incluso dentro de un minúsculo despacho con la puerta cerrada. El jefe de unidad abrió la puerta con la misma mala leche con la que le habían llamado.

- ¡Señor!

Ron sintió que su corazón se paraba. Y por la expresión en el rostro de sus compañeros, supo que también estaban mentalizándose para lo peor. El resto de aurores que se encontraban allí en ese momento, estaban estáticos y atentos, esperando el desenlace con malsana curiosidad. En los labios de algunos, incluso se esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

- ¿Acaso no tiene medida de su propia magia, Potter? –bramó Radcliff con sus espesas cejas fruncidas, hasta darle una expresión primitiva y amenazadora.

Claramente Harry iba a responder algo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo y Ron agradeciera a los dioses que le hubieran escuchado callando a su amigo antes de que pudiera hablar, Radcliff volvió a dejar oír su voz de trueno por toda la sección.

­ - ¡Hágase cargo del equipo de Johnson, Potter! –ordenó el Jefe de Aurores taxativamente– ¡Hasta que pueda volver al trabajo!

Un murmullo de descontento se extendió entre los hombres de Thomson, que como el resto, había esperado una sanción ejemplar sobre el joven auror. Radcliff acalló rápidamente cualquier protesta con una mirada furibunda y volvió a su despacho a grandes zancadas.

- Qué-ha-sido-eso… –musitó Ginny buscando en los demás una explicación a lo que acababan de presenciar.

Harry parecía tan confuso como ellos. Pero se limitó a echar una mirada poco amigable en dirección a dónde se ubicaban los cubículos del jefe de unidad que había mandado a la enfermería y sus hombres se dieron por enterados. El joven auror volvió a encerrarse en su despacho, aunque esta vez el portazo no fue tan notorio.

O.O.O

Cuando una semana antes, una lechuza les había entregado la participación de boda de Pansy y Blaise, Hermione se había sentido halagada por el detalle y Ron había rechinado los dientes. Había quedado con ella para tomar un café en el Callejón Diagon y así poder agradecerle personalmente la invitación y ofrecerle la ayuda que necesitara.

Encontró a Pansy mucho más nerviosa de lo que era previsible en una novia. Para ser correctos, en un estado de ánimo próximo a la histeria. Según ella todo iba mal. Habían tenido que retocarle el vestido ya dos veces, porque los nervios le habían dado por comer. Y por más que intentaba controlarse, la ansiedad no se lo permitía. Los pintores todavía no habían acabado con los retoques en la mansión Zabini y los pronósticos del tiempo que Pansy consultaba cada día, amenazaban con impedir la ceremonia que ella había previsto en el jardín. Hermione se abstuvo de decirle que qué otra cosa podía esperarse a finales de Octubre…

- A este paso, hasta sin padrino voy a tenerme que casar. –suspiró desanimada.

- ¿Y eso? –preguntó Hermione con una paciente sonrisa.

- ¡Porqué no hay manera de hablar con él! –exclamó la Slytherin exasperada– ¡Draco no me dijo que iba a estar fuera tanto tiempo!

- ¡Oh! –musitó la castaña, sin saber qué decir.

- Y esa… esa estúpida que tiene por esposa, –prosiguió Pansy estrujando la servilleta que tenía en el regazo como su fuera el cuello de Victoria– ni siquiera es capaz de decirme cuándo regresa.

Pansy dejó la taza de café en el plato de forma algo brusca.

- Me caso dentro de una semana, Hermione. –habló en tono desesperado– Y el que se supone debe pronunciar los votos de entrega, se va de viaje sin decirle a nadie cuando regresa.

- Draco no se olvidará de un compromiso así. –la animó Hermione– Seguro que lo tiene presente y estará ahí el día de la boda, puntual como siempre.

- ¡Antes, Hermione! –casi chilló, exasperada la morena– ¡Le necesito antes! Para el ensayo de la ceremonia, quedamos en escribir los votos juntos,… ¡dioses¡Le necesito, Hermione! Draco es como mi familia, lo único que tengo aparte de Blaise y necesito que esté conmigo estos días. ¿No podía haber pospuesto ese viaje sabiendo que me hace falta aquí?

Pansy parecía al borde de las lágrimas y Hermione realmente no sabía que decir para animarla. De hecho, tenía que reconocer que aquella no era una forma de actuar demasiado propia de Draco.

Después de consolar a su amiga lo mejor que pudo, asegurándole que su padrino de boda no tardaría en volver, regresó a su apartamento con el corazón un poco inquieto. Preparó la cena sin poder de dejar de darle vueltas a la ausencia de Draco. Se planteó si sería adecuado presentarse en su casa y preguntar a su esposa por él, con cualquier excusa de trabajo. Tal vez pudiera averiguar más que Pansy, ya que era notorio que Victoria sentía la misma animadversión por su amiga que la que ésta sentía por ella.

Cuando un poco más tarde Ron llegó a casa, estaba tan excitado con la noticia que traía, que Hermione tuvo que postergar la pregunta que estaba deseando hacerle.

- ¡Merlín, Hermione¡No sabes lo que ha pasado hoy!

Y entusiasmado, el pelirrojo procedió a contarle a su esposa lo sucedido aquella mañana entre Harry y Thomson y la condescendiente y sorprendente actitud del Jefe de Aurores después.

- ¡Todavía nadie se lo cree! –exclamó Ron exaltado– Harry tenía cara de estar dispuesto a maldecir incluso a Radcliff si le provocaba. Y ya nos temíamos todos en qué turno íbamos a acabar para siempre jamás.

- ¿Y has podido averiguar qué le pasa? –preguntó observando como su marido devoraba la cena como si no hubiera comido en días.

- Chica, está visto que a nuestro amigo la vida en pareja no le sienta bien. –respondió Ron sin perder el humor– Estaba cantando que Malfoy y él jamás podrían acabar bien.

Hermione frunció el ceño, tratando de no preocuparse más de la cuenta.

- ¿No se han visto últimamente?

- ¡Y yo qué sé! –el pelirrojo hizo una mueca– Cualquiera se lo pregunta…

- Tal vez debería hablar con él… –sugirió ella.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! –la previno su marido– A menos que pretendas dejarme viudo antes de tiempo.

A medida que transcurría la semana, Harry se sentía más herido. Se daba cuenta de que estaba haciendo pagar su mal humor a quien no tenía culpa –Thomson era la excepción– aunque la rabia era más que nada contra sí mismo. Por no haber previsto, o más bien haberse empeñado en ignorar, lo que inevitablemente había acabado pasando. Draco era un hombre casado, con un hijo pequeño al que criar y educar. Y aunque fuera verdad que no amaba a su esposa, tenía unas apariencias que guardar. Más ahora que tenía un cargo importante en el Ministerio. ¡Era un Malfoy, por el amor de Dios¿En qué momento se le había olvidado ese pequeñísimo detalle?

El corazón se le había ensombrecido en el momento en que Draco había mencionado que su esposa había regresado. Durante los días pasados había sido tan feliz, que había llegado a olvidar que existía una Sra. Malfoy. De hecho, se había comportado como un colegial. Después, había pasado toda la semana con un pequeño nudo en el estómago, impaciente por que llegara el viernes y escuchar por fin lo que Draco tuviera que decirle. Pero había esperado en vano. Al principio, aunque se había sentido un poco decepcionado, pensó que tal vez Draco había tenido algún problema con sus asuntos y que contactaría con él al día siguiente. Pero no lo hizo. Ni el sábado, ni el domingo. Enviar una lechuza a su casa estaba fuera de toda opción.

Tampoco el lunes o el martes tuvo noticias suyas. Así que finalmente el miércoles, Harry había decidido tragarse el orgullo y descender un piso para aclarar las cosas de una vez. El despacho del Consejero estaba cerrado a cal y canto. Extrañado, se dirigió al final del corredor donde se encontraba una amplia zona abierta en la que trabajaba un pequeño pool de secretarias que atendían a los diferentes Consejeros de la planta. La bruja que solía encargarse de los asuntos de Draco, le dijo que éste estaría fuera varios días. Había enviado una lechuza diciendo que él y su querida esposa habían decidido realizar un pequeño viaje privado, debido a que todas sus obligaciones no le permitían pasar con ella todo el tiempo que desearía. ¿No es encantador?, había suspirado la secretaria. Si lo deseaba, ella no tenía inconveniente en anotar una cita en la agenda del Sr. Malfoy para cuado éste regresara. Harry había respondido que no se molestara, mientras tenía la sensación de un jarro de agua helada vertiéndose sobre su cabeza. Finalmente, Draco había hecho examen de conciencia y la balanza se había inclinado a favor de su familia.  
Thomson se le había atravesado justo quince minutos después y había pagado su rabia y su frustración. No es que le remordiera la conciencia. Y menos después de haber salido más airoso del incidente de lo que realmente esperaba.

El jueves, había decidido llevarse al equipo del accidentado jefe de unidad a la sala de entrenamiento. Ya que tantas ganas tenían, les daría el placer. No quedó un solo auror sin vapulear. Los suyos dejaron de reírse cuando insinuó que serían los siguientes. Y Radcliff, mudo espectador en la sombra, tuvo que reconocer que hacía tiempo que no se lo pasaba tan bien. No sabía que cable se le había cruzado a Potter, pero bienvenido fuera.

El viernes, Harry seguía intratable, pero como había planeada una nueva redada, esta vez en algunos negocios que tenían localizados en el Londres muggle, se dejó energía y mala leche en la tarea.

El sábado discutió con Hermione de buena mañana. La joven bruja tuvo la mala suerte de despertarle después de otra mala noche, para hablarle de la única persona de la que Harry no quería oír hablar en ese momento. Para contarle su preocupación por la ausencia de Draco, a una semana de la boda de Pansy y Blaise. Seguramente fuera el cansancio, mezclado con una buena dosis de desengaño y coraje lo que le hizo contestar al auror que por él como si el Consejero había decidido irse a las Malvinas y no volver. La sonora bofetada que Hermione le propinó acabó de sacudirle el poco sueño que le quedaba. Aparte de dejarle estupefacto y dolorido.

O.O.O

A Pansy el ambiente de aquel saloncito nunca le había parecido más claustrofóbico. Sobrecargado y agobiante. La Sra. Malfoy ni siquiera había tenido el detalle de recibirles en el salón principal. Desde que la nueva Sra. Malfoy había llegado a Malfoy Manor, ellos ya no estaban en la lista de los bien recibidos. Más por ella que por Blaise, lo sabía.

- Y dime, querida¿estás nerviosa? –preguntó Narcisa con amabilidad.

- La boda es dentro de tres días. –respondió Pansy con la mejor sonrisa que fue capaz de exhibir.

- Es totalmente comprensible que te encuentres un poco alterada, querida. –afirmó la dama, dejando su taza de té en la mesita y cruzando las manos sobre su regazo– Contraer matrimonio es un paso importante en la vida de una joven. Y de un caballero, por supuesto. –añadió con una ligera inclinación de cabeza hacia Blaise.

Este correspondió con el mismo gesto.

- Sra. Malfoy¿sabe si Draco tiene previsto regresar de su viaje en las próximas horas? –preguntó Blaise, tratando de evitar que fuera Pansy quien sacara el tema.

Su prometida estaba un "pelín" histérica. Ya estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo manteniendo la encantadora sonrisa que se había encastado en los labios desde que habían atravesado el umbral de la mansión.

- Me temo que no, querido. Draco y Victoria están pasando unos días en nuestra casa de Zürich. –Narcisa sonrió con un poco de picardía– Necesitaban unos días para ellos. Mi hijo está siempre tan ocupado…

- Sin embargo, Sra. Malfoy, –insistió Blaise, apretando con fuerza la mano de Pansy para que siguiera "educadamente" callada– Draco es el padrino de boda de Pansy. Se comprometió a ello y, sinceramente, sería la primera vez que faltara a su palabra.

Narcisa Malfoy pareció verdaderamente confundida al oír la declaración del joven mago.

- No recuerdo que me comentara nada al respecto. –dijo en un tono de voz que parecía bastante sincero– De todas formas, Victoria y yo regresamos hace poco y he de confesar que no he podido hablar todavía demasiado con mi hijo. Puede que haya confundido las fechas…

- No sé si sería abusar de su amabilidad, Sra. Malfoy, pedirle que mandara una lechuza a Draco para recordárselo. –el joven sonrió comprensivo– Me disgusta disturbar estos días de tranquilidad que está pasando junto a su esposa, pero necesitamos al padrino de boda para el sábado…

Narcisa pareció bastante dispuesta a considerar la petición.

- Apenas les robaremos un día. –intervino Pansy demostrando, para tranquilidad de Blaise, un total dominio de sí misma– Y una boda es siempre un acontecimiento alegre. Probablemente a Victoria y a Draco les traerá felices recuerdos de la suya. –y apretó los dientes con fuerza.

Narcisa Malfoy sonrió.

- No os preocupéis, –concedió– Esta misma noche le enviaré una lechuza recordándole su compromiso.

- Se lo agradecemos mucho, Sra. Malfoy. –Blaise besó la mano de la dama– Y por supuesto, la esperamos también a usted para que comparta este gran día con nosotros.

Narcisa sonrió con agrado. Sinceramente, no entendía qué problema podía tener Victoria con aquella encantadora pareja.

O.O.O

Después de la lechuza que Pansy le había enviado la tarde anterior, Hermione les esperaba a ella y a Blaise en su despacho. Pero no al hombre de porte estirado y severo que les acompañaba. Aunque lo realmente chocante, era la estampa de su amiga, llorosa y desmoronada, cogida al brazo de Blaise. Una imagen de Pansy Parkinson que la Gryffindor nunca hubiera esperado ver.

- Sé que algo malo le ha pasado, Hermione. –sollozó.

- Cálmate, cariño. –la ayudó a sentarse en una de las sillas frente a su mesa– ¿No ha habido respuesta a la lechuza que envió la Sra. Malfoy? –preguntó dirigiéndose a Blaise.

El joven, con semblante serio, negó con la cabeza.

- Creo que incluso ella empieza a sentirse un poco inquieta. Aunque, por supuesto, no ha querido demostrarlo.

- ¿Has hablado con Ron? –preguntó Pansy con voz quebrada.

Hermione miró su reloj.

- No creo que tarde.

Y rogó fervientemente para que lograra traer a Harry con él.

O.O.O

Nadie había querido entrenar con él. Más que querido, atrevido. Así que finalmente Harry se había aislado al fondo de la sala, donde hacía un par de años habían instalado un pequeño gimnasio. No era gran cosa. Y sólo los magos o brujas que procedían de familias muggles solían utilizarlo a veces.  
Ron le observaba desde lejos. Parecía que Harry había hecho buenas migas con el saco de boxeo y desde hacía un buen rato tenía una gran conversación con él, a puño cerrado. ¿Por qué su amigo tenía que ser siempre tan hermético?  
Desde el sábado pasado no se hablaba con Hermione. El pelirrojo todavía no entendía el arrebato de su mujer y lo único que había sacado en claro eran balbuceos y un montón de incoherencias que le habían dejado en la misma inopia. Ella había bajado a disculparse el domingo por la noche, y Ron la había acompañado. Habían acabado discutiendo. Hermione le había llamado testarudo y cabezón y Harry la había mandado a meterse en sus asuntos.  
Y ahora Hermione pretendía que llevara a Harry a una pequeña reunión en su despacho con los amigo de Malfoy, para hablar de Malfoy. Ron dejó escapar un fuerte resoplido cuando Angelina le derribó, por no estar prestando suficiente atención a lo que hacía. _Para lo bueno y para lo malo_, había dicho aquel sacerdote muggle durante la ceremonia de su boda. ¡Y cuánta razón tenía!

Poco después, mientras se secaba tras una reconfortante ducha, Ron iba rumiando su estrategia. Estaba casi vestido cuando Harry entró en el vestuario, procedente también de las duchas, con una toalla anudada a sus caderas y el pelo todavía chorreando.

- Creo que el próximo día voy a probar lo del saco. –le dijo Ron en tono desenfadado.

- Al menos no se queja. –bromeó Harry mientras sacaba una muda limpia de su taquilla.

Bien, al parecer aquel desahogo de energía le había mejorado el humor.

- ¿Te apetece una cerveza después? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Claro.

- Antes tengo que pasar por el despacho de Hermione¿te importa?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

- Te espero en el atrio.

- Harry…

El pelirrojo le clavó una mirada exasperada.

- De verdad, no tengo ganas de volver a discutir con ella. –afirmó Harry, con más desánimo que enfado.

Cerró su taquilla y se sentó en el banco de enfrente para ponerse las botas. Ron se sentó a su lado, mirándose la puntera de las suyas.

- ¿Y si tiene razón, Harry? Parece realmente preocupada.

El moreno miró a su amigo con fingido sobresalto.

- ¿Preocupándote tú también por Malfoy, Ron? El Apocalipsis debe estar muy cerca…

-¡Idiota! –masculló el pelirrojo, dándole un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro.

Harry se levantó y tomó su túnica de auror, que colgaba del pomo de la taquilla. Embutió la ropa sucia en su bolsa de deporte y la encogió para poder metérsela en el bolsillo.

- Malfoy se ha ido de rositas con su mujer, Ron. –torció una sonrisa– Pregúntaselo a su secretaria.

- Pues sus amigos no parecen opinar lo mismo. –contravino el pelirrojo– Porque ahora mismo nos están esperando en el despacho de Hermione.

Harry miró fijamente al pelirrojo durante unos instantes; como si todavía no pudiera creer que fuera Ron quien le estuviera invitando a unirse a aquella paranoia.

- Esta bien, vamos. –accedió finalmente.

Y ambos aurores abandonaron el vestuario para dirigirse a la tercera planta, donde Hermione tenía su despacho.

Mientras esperaba junto a Ron el ascensor, y a pesar de que no acudía de buena gana, Harry tuvo que confesarse que en su estómago había un pequeño nudo con bastantes posibilidades de crecer. Cuando el quejumbroso elevador se paró en su planta, estaba inusualmente vacío. Subieron y Ron pulsó el botón del tercer piso.

- No perderás los estribos¿verdad, Harry? –preguntó el pelirrojo rompiendo el incómodo silencio con el que habían llegado hasta allí.

Harry se limitó a mirarle con cara de mala resignación. Ron le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda.

- Sabía que podía contar contigo.

Salieron del ascensor y continuaron en silencio hasta el despacho de la Directora para la Investigación de Nuevas Aplicaciones de la Magia. El pelirrojo llamó a la puerta por mero formalismo.

- Me lo has prometido. –susurró Ron antes de entrar sin esperar respuesta.

La expresión de alivio de Hermione cuando le vio fue tan evidente, que en el fondo, Harry se alegró de no haberse negado. Al igual que Ron, saludó educadamente a Blaise y a Pansy. Ella tenía los ojos enrojecidos, como si hubiera estado llorando. Les acompañaba un hombre, alto y seco, de expresión grave, vestido con una clásica y seria túnica de color negro.

- Permítanme que me presente. –dijo el desconocido con voz firme y profunda– Soy Richard Maveric, abogado del Sr. Malfoy.

Harry estrechó su mano, un poco desconcertado por la presencia del abogado en lo que él había creído era una reunión informal. Hermione hizo aparecer un par de sillas más y los dos aurores se sentaron.

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó Harry con algo de impaciencia.

El abogado de Draco tomó inmediatamente la palabra.

- Hace algunos días, un par de semanas para ser exactos, –explicó utilizando un tono de orador entrenado– el Sr. Malfoy viajó a Zürich para resolver asuntos relacionados con negocios que todavía tiene en Suiza. No me indicó los días que estaría fuera. –admitió- Pero sus asuntos allí nunca suelen entretenerle más de una semana. Revisar cuentas, firmar documentos y reunirse con su Consejo de Administración para validar decisiones que esperan su autorización.

Marveric hizo un pequeño silencio, repasando el rostro de cada uno de los presentes.

- A mediados de esta semana, la Srta. Parkinson acudió a mi despacho para expresarme su inquietud ante la prolongada ausencia del Sr. Malfoy y preguntarme si yo sabía la fecha de su regreso. –un ahogado sollozó llegó desde la esquina donde ella y Blaise estaban sentados– El Sr. Zabini y la Srta. Parkinson tenían previsto contraer matrimonio mañana, siendo el Sr. Malfoy el encargado de llevarla al altar.

Harry recordó entonces haber recibido una invitación de boda, que debía andar perdida por alguna parte del caos que era su apartamento.

- Prometió acudir a los ensayos de la ceremonia, ayudarme a escribir mis votos. –intervino entonces Pansy- Y tenía que aprenderse su pequeño discurso de entrega. Sabe lo importante que es todo esto para mí y… –otro sollozo quebró su voz, impidiéndole continuar.

Hermione le puso en las manos una humeante taza de té y le dirigió una sonrisa cariñosa.

- No es propio de Draco. –afirmó Blaise agradeciendo con la mirada el gesto de la castaña– Si hubiera tenido algún problema para llegar a tiempo, nos lo hubiera hecho saber. Estaba orgulloso de que Pansy le hubiera conferido el lugar que en otras circunstancias hubiera correspondido a su padre. Siempre ha sido como una hermana para él y jamás, jamás –remarcó– la dejaría colgada sin una buena excusa.

Las miradas de Harry y Hermione se cruzaron por unos instantes.

- Evidentemente, los asuntos privados del Sr. Malfoy no me conciernen. –habló nuevamente Maveric- Pero sí los legales y financieros.

El abogado sacó algunos documentos de un maletín que había dejado a los pies de la silla donde estaba sentado.

- Y lo que me ha llevado a dejarme convencer por los amigos del Sr. Malfoy para venir hoy aquí, han sido ciertos movimientos extraños en algunas de sus cuentas, concentrados entre ayer por la tarde y esta mañana.

- ¿Cómo de extraños? –preguntó Harry cogiendo uno de los pergaminos que Maveric le tendía.

- Bueno, no tal vez para alguien que no esté muy avisado en estos menesteres. Pero llevo muchos años llevando los asuntos de la familia Malfoy. Y conozco perfectamente la manera de trabajar de Draco. –dijo concediéndose la familiaridad del nombre por primera vez– Permítame.

El abogado señaló algunas partidas en el pergamino que Harry sostenía.

- Durante esta última semana ha habido algunos asientos un tanto inusuales ¿lo ve? –explicó Maveric– No son cantidades importantes. Pero algunas horas después desparecen en transacciones, principalmente en compra-venta de valores. Permítame hacerle notar además, que las sociedades implicadas son todas inglesas. Ninguna suiza.

Ron, a su lado, tragó saliva. Si para aquel hombre no eran sumas importantes, se preguntó a partir de qué cifra lo serían.

- ¿Y esto nos lleva a…? –preguntó Harry recolocándose las gafas, mareado de tanto número.

- A que la forma de trabajar del Sr. Malfoy ha cambiado radicalmente en la última semana o esas decisiones no puede haberlas tomado él. –sentenció Maveric, en tono grave.

Harry deslizó la vista por el tupido pergamino lleno de números y repasó una vez más los que estaban señalados en tinta verde fosforescente.

- ¿Está sugiriendo que alguien puede haber estado coaccionando al Sr. Malfoy para que realice este tipo de… operaciones? –preguntó.

- No lo estoy sugiriendo, Sr. Potter. –respondió el abogado secamente– Lo estoy afirmando.

Harry se echó atrás en su silla y enfrentó la expresión de palo del concienzudo abogado.

- Sin embargo, según su secretaria, el Sr. Malfoy se ha tomado unos días libres para un viaje privado con su esposa. –dijo– Tal vez el problema sea tan sólo un empleado que se ha concedido más atribuciones de la cuenta y al que tendrá que plantearse si poner de patitas en la calle…

Hermione le lanzó una mirada furibunda, pero él no se arrugó. No sin antes haber sopesado todas las posibilidades.

- Me temo que para poder realizar estas operaciones, es imprescindible la firma original del Sr. Malfoy, gráfica y mágica. –le ilustró el abogado en tono árido.

Ron y él intercambiaron una rápida mirada. Y tras meditarlo unos instantes preguntó por fin:

- ¿Está poniendo este asunto en nuestras manos de forma oficial, Sr. Maveric?

- Si son ustedes aurores el Ministerio, y creo que lo son, eso es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo, señor Potter. –respondió el abogado con cierto deje irónico.

Antes de que Harry pudiera responder, unos golpes suaves sonaron en la puerta. Ron, que era quien más cerca estaba, se levantó y abrió para advertir al visitante que no era el mejor momento.

- Por todos los…

Un familiar gorgojeo hizo que los demás volvieran sus miradas hacia la puerta.

- ¡Evon! –exclamó Pansy levantándose de un salto.

Pero cuando intentó acercarse para tomar al niño de los brazos de Puky, una especie de barrera mágica la empujó, haciéndola trastabillar.

- Lo siento, Srta. Pansy. –se disculpó el elfo, compungido– Pero sólo puedo entregar al niño a la persona que ahora tiene su custodia.

Un gritito ahogado resonó en el despacho de forma mucho más audible de lo que quien lo había emitido hubiera deseado, haciendo que todas las cabezas volvieran entonces hacia Hermione. Indiferente a ello, Puky caminó con paso decidido hacia la persona que había tratado de encontrar desde primera hora de la mañana.

- He estado buscándole durante todo el día. –explicó Puky, muy nervioso– Pero cuando llegué a su apartamento usted ya se había ido. Y cuando llegué al Ministerio después, se había ido también. Y no creí prudente seguirle debido a todas las actividades que usted ha estado realizado, señor. Hubiera sido peligroso para el amito Evon.

El pequeño ser le tendió al hijo de Draco, esperando a que el auror lo cogiera en brazos. Casi al mismo tiempo, Hermione repitió el mismo chillido extraño, esta vez sin pretensión de ahogarlo, al tiempo que empezaba a caminar de un lado a otro, pasitos cortos y apresurados, con una mano en la cadera y la otra cubriéndose el rostro.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío¡Oh, Dios mío¡Oh, Dios mío¡Oh, Dios mío!

- ¿Herm? –musitó Ron, sorprendido por aquel extraño comportamiento de su mujer.

De pronto se detuvo y miró fijamente a Harry, que como todos los demás, la miraba a ella tratando de comprender si se había vuelto loca de repente. Puky seguía sosteniendo a Evon, que ahora emitía pequeños grititos excitados en dirección a las atrayentes gafas del moreno, esforzándose en alcanzarlas sin conseguirlo.

- ¡Por el amor de Dios, Harry¡Coge al niño para que el hechizo pueda completarse! –su amigo siguió mirándola atónito, como si en esos momentos Hermione fuera un ser de otro planeta– ¡Que le cojas te digo!

Harry dio un respingo y se apresuró a cumplir la orden tras el grito histérico de su amiga. Cuando tomó en brazos al pequeño, sin dejar de mirar a Hermione como a un ser desconocido y poco recomendable de conocer en ese momento, un breve resplandor de color rojizo les cubrió a los dos durante apenas unos segundos. Sólo entonces, la castaña se permitió dejar escapar un pequeño gemido y se derrumbó en su sillón, tras la mesa de su despacho.

- Cariño, –tanteó Ron con mucha prudencia acercándose hasta ella– estoy seguro de que tienes una explicación para esto¿verdad?

Los demás seguían en sus sillas, mudos, mirándola fijamente y esperando también una respuesta a su inexplicable comportamiento. Hermione asintió sin decir palabra. Su rostro estaba congestionado, contrito en una expresión mezcla de congoja y angustia.

- Bueno, –dijo con un hilo de voz levantando sus ojos hacia él– ahora sí podemos decir que Draco está en serios problemas.

_Continuará…_


	16. Chapter 16

**OSCURIDAD**

**CAPITULO XVI**

Con Evon sentado alegremente en sus rodillas, haciendo desaforados esfuerzos por alcanzar sus lentes y él por mantener las rápidas y traviesas manitas fuera de su alcance, Harry hizo la inevitable pregunta.

- ¿Qué clase de hechizo era ese, Herm?

Ella se atusó el pelo nerviosamente e inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia un lado, como si no pudiera seguir manteniéndola recta sobres sus hombros. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, buscando en su interior el ánimo que necesitaba para contestar. Porque aquella pregunta tan sólo era la primera de las muchas que vendrían detrás. Y Hermione tenía una idea muy clara de dónde terminarían. Así que después de decirse a sí misma que nadie hubiera podido prever como se acabarían desarrollando las cosas, miró a su amigo y dijo:

- Un hechizo de confidencialidad, por favor Harry.

Los demás concurrentes a la reunión apenas le vieron mover silenciosamente los labios. Hermione recorrió los rostros de los presentes, obviando el de su marido, a su lado, preguntándose cómo detendría el estallido.

- Creo que la mayoría de nosotros sabemos que Draco tenía intención de divorciarse. –dijo Hermione, empezando por lo que le pareció más sencillo– Había establecido un contrato prematrimonial que impediría que en ese caso o incluso si él faltara, su esposa pudiera acceder a la fortuna Malfoy, siendo su hijo el único heredero. Su abogado se ocuparía de todo hasta que Evon alcanzara la mayoría de edad. –Maveric la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, olvidando, ante la sorpresa de que la bruja pudiera revelar un acuerdo tan celosamente guardado, su flemática pose– Le preocupaba poder perder la custodia de Evon, pero todavía mucho más, lo que en el proceso en sí pudiera pasarle al niño.

Un pequeño grito de triunfo resonó en la habitación y las miradas de todos se deslizaron durante unos segundos sobre Evon, quien con expresión triunfante sacudía las gafas de Harry en su mano.

- Recordé un viejo hechizo que había leído en alguna parte y que podía ayudar a Draco a proteger al niño. Y como no íbamos a poder vernos en unos cuantos días, le prometí enviárselo en cuanto lo encontrara. Y lo hice hará como unas tres semanas, antes de que se fuera de viaje.

Hermione tomó aire antes de continuar, observando la pequeña lucha que Harry mantenía con Evon para recuperar sus lentes. Podía adivinar la mirada de su marido clavada en ella, porque casi la sentía quemando en su cogote.

- El hechizo puede realizarlo cualquiera de los dos progenitores, para proteger al hijo del otro progenitor, familiar o de cualquier otra persona que considere un peligro para su descendencia. Nunca se activará por la simple voluntad de un padre, por ejemplo, de quitarle la custodia a la madre o viceversa, debido a pleitos o discusiones, o mala fe. –explicó– Solamente, cuando la persona que lo ha realizado sienta sobre ella y en consecuencia sobre su hijo, o directamente sobre éste, una amenaza de peligro real y definido. En ese momento, el hechizo se activa espontáneamente y traslada la custodia del menor a una persona de confianza, designada por quien realiza el hechizo, y de quien se tiene la absoluta seguridad de que protegerá al menor y lo amparará mientras dure el peligro por el que el hechizo se ha activado. Al mismo tiempo, se genera un documento legal, que guarda el Ministerio, impidiendo que cualquier otra persona que no sea la designada, pueda reclamar al menor.

Hubo un pequeño silencio mientras todo el mundo asimilaba las palabras de Hermione y después miraba a Harry con curiosidad. A excepción de una persona, que tenía la mirada fija en la alborotada cabellera castaña.

- Podrá parecerte una pregunta de lo más ingenua y sé que seguramente también tendrás una buena respuesta, Herm. –el tono de Ron era el más tenso y contenido que, quien le conociera, le hubiera oído jamás– Pero escuchar algo razonable sobre porqué tú y Malfoy os veíais, sería de gran ayuda para mí.

Hermione tomó aire y volvió un poco la cabeza para mirar a su marido.

- La tengo, Ron. Pero es un poco larga. Y difícil. –dijo ella suavemente.

- Creo que tenemos tiempo. –respondió el pelirrojo– Pero si va a ser algo que no me va a gustar, preferiría oírlo en privado.

Ella se dejó llevar entonces por la tensión del momento y no pudo reprimir decir con exasperación:

- ¡Tu frente sigue tan limpia y despejada como antes de entrar en este despacho si es eso lo que te preocupa, Ronald Weasley!

Ron enrojeció violentamente y apretó las mandíbulas. Hermione palmeó nerviosamente la mesa y después miró a su marido, a pesar de todo sintiéndose algo culpable por todas las ideas que debían estar barruntando en la cabeza del temperamental pelirrojo. No es que la mirada que Harry le dirigía en ese momento fuera mucho más tranquilizadora.

- Centrémonos, por favor. –reclamó Maveric como si estuviera llamando al orden en un tribunal– Entiendo, por lo que acaba de explicar, que el Sr. Malfoy puede estar en verdadero peligro en estos momentos.

Hermione asintió.

- ¿Y por qué designaría Draco al Sr. Potter como tutor? –inquirió el abogado, extrañado– ¿Por qué no a alguien más cercano como su madre, por ejemplo?

- Bueno, Harry es auror y es… bueno… Potter. –intervino tímidamente Pansy– Draco debió considerar que era la persona más segura del mundo para proteger a su hijo.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y miró a Harry.

- Esas son buenas razones, pero no la principal. –afirmó dejando que una vacilante sonrisa asomara a sus labios– De hecho, Harry es la persona que ha estado más cerca de Draco en toda su vida. Seguramente el único a quien confiaría algo tan importante y valioso como su hijo.

- No exageres, Hermione. –le recriminó el auror, incómodo de sentir aquel nuevo escrutinio sobre su persona– Apenas hará tres meses que empezamos a llevarnos bien.

Sin embargo, su amiga le lanzó una de esas miradas que él había aprendido a conocer tan bien –y a veces a temer– en Hogwarts.

- Suéltalo ya, Herm. –le acució su marido todavía de no muy buen humor– Lo que sea que te esté haciendo poner esa cara de "sé algo que tú no sabes y matarías por saber".

Ella enrojeció un poco, como una niña atrapada en falta y miró al moreno, que seguía sin gafas, y de momento, parecía haber renunciado a recuperarlas.

- ¿Sabes, Harry? Después de tantos años volví a utilizar un giratiempo. –Ron masculló un _¡Merlín nos asista!_ negando fervientemente con la cabeza– ¿Recuerdas? Cambiamos el futuro de… algunos en aquel momento.

Harry asintió en silencio y una pequeña punzada en su corazón acompañó el recuerdo de Sirius.

- Bueno, en realidad la idea fue de Draco. –reconoció Hermione. Después miró a su marido– No puedo recordar nuestra boda, Ron. Ni el nacimiento de los gemelos de Bill y Fleur. Ni tan siquiera ese pequeño viaje a Gales, para celebrar nuestro primer aniversario. –Ron la miró confuso y ella trató de sonreír– Tampoco para Draco fue fácil encontrarse con una esposa con la que no recordaba haberse casado, un hijo que no vio nacer, y que la persona que amaba estaba en ese momento completamente fuera de su alcance. –hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar aliento– En realidad ninguno de los dos puede recordar nada posterior al 11 de agosto del 2000. Tan sólo estos últimos… casi cuatro meses. –Hermione se dio cuenta de que Harry palidecía– Sencillamente porque quienes estaban viviendo nuestras vidas en ese momento eran "otros" nosotros.

A excepción de para Harry y Ron, aquel último concepto pareció quedar bastante confuso para todos los demás.

- ¿Por qué utilizasteis el giratiempo, Herm? –preguntó Harry, casi en un susurro, como si su voz se hubiera perdido en la última frase que había pronunciado Hermione.

- Para cambiar un futuro. –respondió ella suavemente– ¿Para qué si no?

Cuando Harry habló nuevamente, su voz tenía, además, un pequeño temblor.

- ¿No… no maté a Voldemort? –preguntó con la angustia reflejada en cada sílaba.

- ¡Oh, por supuesto que lo hiciste, Harry! –él pareció volver a respirar ante esa declaración– Pero te quedaste ciego. Irremisible e irremediablemente ciego.

Y ante el asombro y creciente curiosidad de todos, Hermione empezó a desgranar la parte de la historia que ella conocía y parte de la que Draco le había dejado conocer. Maveric, una vez más sorprendido, confirmó que el documento anexo a las voluntades de Lucius Malfoy, en el que obligaba a Draco a casarse antes de seis meses y a engendrar un heredero si no lo había hecho antes de los veintiún años, existía. Pero que había quedado invalidado al haberse celebrado el matrimonio antes de esa fecha. Y aunque para Ron fuera demasiado increíble imaginarse desfilando con su familia por el comedor de la mansión Malfoy el día de Navidad ante una aturdida Narcisa, toda esa historia era demasiado rebuscada y complicada como para que nadie hubiera podido inventársela. Mucho menos su mujer.

- Después de todo, –concluyó Hermione con desánimo– parece que sólo lo malo es capaz de resurgir fácilmente, por mucho que nos empeñemos en cambiar el futuro.

Una preocupación, todavía más densa, de qué podría haberle pasado a Draco, oprimió el ánimo de los presentes.

- ¿Llegasteis a averiguar entonces de quién provenían las amenazas? –preguntó Blaise.

- No. -negó Hermione– De hecho, yo no supe lo que estaba sucediendo hasta que Draco vino a verme aquí aquella mañana, para proponerme lo del giratiempo.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora? –preguntó Pansy con un hilo de voz.

Todas las miradas se concentraron en el moreno que todavía permanecía en silencio, completamente sumergido en sus propios pensamientos y aparentemente ajeno a la conversación. Evon ahora estaba muy quietecito en su regazo. Las gafas habían sido sustituidas por un muñequito que le había dado Puky, que el pequeño mordía con desesperación, babeando profusamente.

- ¿Harry? –llamó Ron, al ver que éste no parecía tener intención de salir de su trance.

Por fin el aludido alzó los ojos. Miró a su compañero y después a los demás. Como si de pronto la sangre volviera a correr por sus venas, se levantó, sosteniendo con cuidado a Evon, con una mirada de determinación. Y aquel brillo peligroso que sólo Ron y Hermione habían podido ver en determinadas ocasiones.

- Voy a llevar al niño a casa y pondré algunas protecciones. -dijo– No tardaré. Espérame en el despacho de Radcliff.

El domingo por la noche, Draco se había instalado en su mansión de Zürich, dispuesto a levantarse temprano al día siguiente y poder empezar a resolver los asuntos que le habían llevado allí. Sólo tenía en mente regresar lo antes posible y tener con Harry la conversación que le debía. Odiaba tener que darle la razón a la sabelotodo de Granger. Pero Harry no podía seguir ignorando por más tiempo la verdad, si no quería perderle de nuevo.

Incansable, había sido el primero en llegar y el último en irse, para disgusto de sus empleados, que se veían en la obligación de quedarse hasta que el Sr. Malfoy decidía dar por terminada su exhaustiva jornada de trabajo.

Sin embargo, el jueves por la noche cuando Draco regresó a casa, le esperaba una inesperada sorpresa.

- La Sra. Malfoy ha llegado esta tarde, amo. –le informó el elfo que estaba a cargo de la propiedad en su ausencia– La señora le espera en el comedor.

Extrañado y también inquieto, se dirigió hacia la mencionada estancia donde, efectivamente, Victoria le aguardaba ya sentada a la mesa, hojeando el último número de Corazón de Bruja.

- ¿Sorprendido, cariño? –preguntó ella alcanzando a robarle un pequeño beso en los labios, cuando él se acercó para saludarla.

- Ciertamente. –reconoció algo preocupado– ¿Ha habido algún problema¿Evon?

- El niño está bien. –confirmó ella con una dulce sonrisa– Simplemente tenía ganas de verte. Tampoco es tan sorprendente que desee pasar unos días a solas con mi marido.

Draco apretó los labios pero no dijo nada. Se sentó frente a ella y la cena apareció en sus platos.

- Tal vez mañana podamos ir al teatro. –sugirió Victoria alegremente– Hay dos o tres obras en cartelera que parecen bastante interesantes. Podemos…

- Victoria, no estoy aquí de vacaciones. –la interrumpió él, procurando sujetar su creciente malhumor– A estas horas estoy ya muy cansado y sólo deseo poder cenar en paz y retirarme a dormir.

A pesar de todo, ella sonrió complaciente.

- Tal vez pueda ayudarte a relajarte después de cenar. –insinuó con una sonrisa sugerente.

- No lo creo. –rechazó él con frialdad.

- Draco…

Victoria había pronunciado su nombre en un tono tan dolido que él se sintió un poco culpable. Dejó los cubiertos apoyados en el plato y la miró con un sentimiento mezcla de pena y remordimiento. Y decidió que aquel era tan buen momento como cualquier otro.

- Tenemos que hablar, Victoria. –dijo– Después de todo, no he sido ni estoy siendo justo contigo.

Ella le dirigió una mirada inquieta, temerosa de lo que su marido estuviera a punto de decirle.

- Eres la madre de mi hijo. –empezó tratando de buscar las palabras más adecuadas– Y siempre te respetaré por ello. Pero no te amo, Victoria. Lo siento.

Un pequeño temblor agitó el labio de ella, mientras sus ojos se volvían más cristalinos.

- Mereces estar con alguien que te quiera. –prosiguió Draco– Y seguramente encontrarás a un hombre que te merezca más que yo.

Ella parpadeó exageradamente, no muy segura de haber entendido bien sus palabras.

- ¿Estás… estás sugiriendo que nos divorciemos? –preguntó con voz asustada.

Draco asintió y ella se llevó la mano a la boca para ahogar un sollozo.

- No llores, por favor. –rogó él, incómodo– Mucha magos y brujas se divorcian y siguen con sus vidas después.

- Pero no nuestras familias. –le recordó ella– ¿Qué crees que dirá la gente?

Draco cerró los ojos un momento, intentando no perder los nervios.

- ¡Estaremos en boca de todos! –continuó Victoria con pequeños hipidos, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas– ¡Dirán que no he sido una buena esposa!

- No te preocupes por eso, Victoria. Yo asumiré toda la culpa del fracaso de nuestro matrimonio. –la tranquilizó su esposo.

Draco posó su mirada en el ejemplar de Corazón de Bruja que Victoria había dejado a un lado, sobre la mesa. Tal vez debía ir mentalizándose a ocupar la portada por unas cuantas semanas… Sólo esperaba poder mantener a Harry al margen de lo que seguramente iba a ser el escándalo social del año.

- Bien. –musitó ella, dando la impresión de que se había quitado un peso de encima.

Él la miró durante unos instantes y meneó un poco la cabeza. Si eso era todo lo que la preocupaba…

- Sólo hay una cuestión más que deberíamos tratar, Victoria. –Draco trató de poner su mejor cara de póquer, ni demasiado ansioso, ni demasiado despreocupado– Me gustaría que Evon se quedara conmigo, si tú no tienes inconveniente. Como mi heredero, desearía que se criara en la mansión Malfoy.

Al principio, ella pareció un poco sorprendida. Después, dio la impresión de estarlo meditando detenidamente, mientras bajo su caparazón de tranquilidad, el corazón de Draco perdía su latido en espera de la respuesta.

- ¿Podré verle siempre que quiera?

- Por supuesto. –afirmó Draco con vehemencia.

- Entonces, está bien.

¿Tan fácil?, se pregunto Draco todavía sin poder creérselo. Tenía que enviar una lechuza esa misma noche a Maveric para que preparara los pergaminos. Y hacérselos firmar a Victoria antes de que pudiera o alguien la hiciera arrepentirse. ¡Merlín bendito¡Cuando hablara con Harry al día siguiente estaría todo solucionado! Apuró de un solo trago la copa de vino, tratando de disimular su euforia. ¡Por sus ancestros que la llevaría al teatro, de tiendas o lo que a ella se le antojara! Se lo había ganado.  
Un ligero mareo pareció querer hacer subir la poca cena ingerida de su estómago a la garganta. Tal vez, con la excitación, se había tomado aquella copa demasiado aprisa. Se dio cuenta de que Victoria estaba hablándole, pero su voz le llegó lejana, con un eco distorsionado y extraño.

- ¿Te encuentraaaas bieeennn Dracoooo?

De pronto el mantel se acercaba a su rostro a una velocidad de vértigo. Draco ya no sintió su cabeza golpear contra la mesa.

- No le harás daño¿verdad? –preguntó Victoria minutos más tarde con cierta inquietud al hombre que hacía levitar el cuerpo de su esposo.

Theordore Nott sonrió con malicia y dejó caer a Draco sobre la cama.

- ¿Seguro que está bien? –insistió Victoria.

- Sólo está drogado, querida. No le pasará nada, te lo prometo.

Ella asintió, pero se retorció nerviosamente las manos. Observó cómo Nott sacaba del interior de su túnica unos pergaminos, los revisaba rápidamente y se los mostraba.

- Ahora escúchame con atención, Victoria. –le dijo en un tono exageradamente paternalista– Tienes que conseguir que firme estos pergaminos. ¿Recuerdas lo que te expliqué antes? –ella asintió– Te transfieren poderes para que tú puedas firmar cualquier documento en su nombre. –le repitió, a pesar de todo.

Victoria volvió su mirada sobre Draco, profundamente dormido.

- ¿Y si se niega, Theo? –preguntó angustiada.

- Tranquila, no lo hará. –la calmó él, mostrándole un pequeño frasco– Esto le mantendrá lo suficientemente ido, como para que ni pregunte, ni sepa lo que hace. Te será muy fácil, ya lo verás.

Ella pareció sentirse más confiada. Aunque seguía sin entender porqué su padre quería el control de las empresas de su marido o porqué éste se negaba a colaborar con él, ni en sueños se le ocurriría contradecir a su progenitor; ni tan siquiera preguntar.

Tal como Theo le había dicho, manejar a su esposo había sido mucho más sencillo de lo que pensaba. Draco había firmado cuantos pergaminos le había puesto por delante, aunque había tenido que sujetar su mano para darle más firmeza al trazo. Después, el socio de su padre le había suministrado una nueva dosis de narcótico y le habían dejado encerrado en la habitación, durmiendo como un bendito.

Seguidamente, ante la presencia de un notario, de quién Nott se había preocupado en asegurar su silencio con una buena suma, habían formalizado los documentos firmados por Draco. A continuación, Theo había sacado de su elegante cartera otro montón de documentos, previamente preparados a nombre de Victoria, para realizar las transacciones que ayudarían a blanquear el dinero procedente de los negocios menos legales de Hans van Kaffman, en los que desde hacía tiempo él tenia una nada despreciable participación.

Sentada ante el escritorio de Draco, con todos aquellos pergaminos ante ella esperando su firma, Victoria se sintió reconocida e importante.

- Adelante, querida. –la animó Theo con cierta impaciencia– Todo esto corre cierta prisa.

Ella le sonrió. Tomó la pluma y la mojó cuidadosamente en el tintero. Después, estampó su nombre al pie del documento. Theo lo apartó a un lado y ella procedió a firmar el siguiente. Cuando el mago fue a depositar el segundo pergamino sobre el primero, se dio cuenta de que la firma no estaba. Con el segundo pergamino todavía en la mano, fue testigo de cómo la firma de Victoria se desvanecía, desdibujándose lentamente.

- ¡Por todos los…! –miró al notario sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

Éste cogió el documento que Victoria acababa de firmar y contempló también como su firma se desvanecía a los pocos segundos. Sacó su varita y la pasó por encima del documento que cedía los poderes a Victoria Malfoy.

- La firma mágica del cedente es muy débil. Es una posible razón… –comentó. Y tras meditarlo unos instantes añadió dirigiéndose a Victoria- O que usted haya firmado algún tipo de acuerdo prematrimonial que la inhabilita para cualquier cuestión relacionada con los negocios de su marido.

Nott entrecerró los ojos, con una expresión nada tranquilizadora en su rostro. Ella titubeó, no muy segura de lo que debía responder.

- ¿Firmó usted algún documento previo a su matrimonio con el señor Malfoy? –insistió el notario, temeroso de perder el sobresueldo que se estaba ganando con aquella dudosa intervención.

- Bueno… pues… creo recordar que sí. –admitió finalmente ella.

Theo dio un furioso puñetazo sobre la mesa y miró a Victoria como si quisiera estrangularla.

- ¿Qué firmaste? –preguntó entre dientes.

- Yo… yo… no lo sé… -gimió.

Temblorosa y angustiada, la joven se quedó sentada en el despacho mientras veía desaparecer a un iracundo Theodore Nott tras un sonoro portazo.

Aquel viernes, ya estaba perdido. No había tiempo de volver a Londres y realizar las pertinentes averiguaciones. Así que no fue hasta el miércoles de la siguiente semana cuando Nott logró saber que ni los negocios ni la fortuna de la familia Malfoy pasarían jamás a manos de Victoria. La única firma autorizada, gráfica y mágica era la de Draco Malfoy. En su defecto, la de su abogado, Richard Maveric. Y en cuanto alcanzara su mayoría de edad, su único heredero, Evon Malfoy.

Había llegado el momento de tener unas palabras con el maldito Draco Malfoy.

El jueves por la tarde, aunque todavía bastante aturdido y con lo que parecía un resacón de mil demonios, Draco había logrado dejar la cama y ponerse en pie. Había intentado salir de la habitación, pero un potente hechizo se lo impidió. A trompicones, había tratado de encontrar su varita. También había sido inútil. Tenía un recuerdo bastante brumoso de lo que había pasado. Lo último que recordaba claramente era estar cenando con Victoria y su euforia por haber solucionado la cuestión del divorcio de forma tan rápida y amigable. Después, su mente se perdía en una niebla espesa y mareante, con voces que le hablaban pero no podía recordar qué decían.

Cuando un rato después la puerta se abrió, dejando paso a Theodore Nott, Draco supo que sus problemas justo acababan de empezar.

- Por fin estás despierto. –dijo el recién llegado- Y espero que lo suficientemente despejado para que mantengamos una pequeña conversación.

Desde la cama donde estaba sentado, Draco le envió una mirada de odio concentrado.

- ¿De qué va todo esto, Nott? –preguntó.

- Va de tu escaso sentido de la colaboración con tu familia política, amigo mío.

- Ya…

Draco se puso en pie, aparentando que sus piernas estaban más firmes de lo que las sentía en realidad, y hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Nott jugueteó con la varita que tenía en la mano, como un gesto de advertencia.

- Sé razonable, Draco. –le conminó su ex compañero de Casa- Y todos saldremos ganando. También a ti te reportará jugosos beneficios.

- No me interesa. –Draco se encogió de hombros, en actitud desdeñosa- Se lo dije claramente a mi suegro en su momento y no he cambiado de opinión.

- Parece mentira que un hombre tan inteligente como tú, tenga en realidad tan poca visión. –se burló Theo- ¡Piensa en las ventajas¡En todo los galeones que podrías ganar!

- ¿Qué parte de "no me interesa" no has entendido, Nott?

Theo le miró con astucia.

- Entonces, te contaré algo que seguro TÚ, si entenderás. –dijo con una sonrisa pérfida- En estos momentos, Victoria debe estar ya en casa. Ha ido a buscar a tu hijo. –el corazón de Draco dio un vuelco, pero no lo demostró- He de reconocer que tu esposa tiene escasas luces, pero sabe seguir las instrucciones al pie de la letra.

- No te atrevas a tocar a mi hijo. –dijo Draco entre dientes, dando un paso hacia su secuestrador.

- Ni se te ocurra. –advirtió Theo enarbolando la varita hacia él.

Draco se detuvo. Sopesó sus posibilidades y concluyó que eran inexistentes. No tenía varita y probablemente si intentaba atacarle físicamente, Nott le derribaría al primer envite. ¿Y si el hechizo no funcionaba? Estaba seguro de haberlo realizado bien, pero era tan antiguo, no tenía referencias… En ese momento, no tenía ninguna seguridad de que su hijo estuviera a salvo.

- ¿Qué es lo qué quieres? –preguntó tragándose la ira.

Nott esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo y le tendió varios pergaminos, que extrajo del interior de su túnica.

- Esto es lo más urgente. –dijo tendiéndoselos- Y asegúrate de dejar bien clara tu firma mágica.

Draco había firmado a contrapecho aquellos pergaminos y también los que Nott le había presentado el viernes a primera hora de la mañana. No habían vuelto a drogarle, seguramente porque les interesaba tenerle bien despierto y que siguiera firmando aquellas malditas transacciones que encubrirían los beneficios obtenidos de forma ilegal por su suegro. Empezaba a sospechar que Nott también era parte interesada en ello.

Al mediodía, la puerta de su habitación se había abierto nuevamente. Esta vez deforma intempestiva. Apenas tuvo tiempo de intentar detener el fuerte puñetazo que le derribó al suelo. Nott se agachó sobre él y cogiéndole por el cuello de la camisa le sacudió violentamente.

- ¿Dónde diablos está tu hijo, Malfoy? -escupió en su rostro- Tu mujer asegura que no está en la mansión, ni tampoco el elfo que suele cuidarlo. –le golpeó nuevamente- Te crees muy listo ¿verdad?

Por toda respuesta, Draco soltó una carcajada liberadora de la tensión acumulada durante aquellos dos días. ¡El hechizo había funcionado! Y agradeció a Merlín y a todos los dioses que Puky hubiera logrado llegar hasta Harry y entregarle a Evon. También a Granger su vocación de ratón de biblioteca.

Ahora, ya no tenían ningún poder sobre él.

_Perder a un Consejero del Ministerio no es cualquier cosa_, pensó Radcliff. Y teniendo en cuenta de que el Ministro había demostrado tenerle un especial aprecio a Malfoy, cuando se enterara seguramente resurgiría su alma de Jefe de Aurores y empezaría a patear culos. El suyo el primero si no podía darle respuestas. Una vez más, acarició su barbilla con una mueca de preocupación. Granger le había tenido que explicar dos veces cómo funcionaba ese hechizo que había convertido a Potter en el inesperado custodio de un bebé de diez meses. Una de las primeras cosas que habían hecho, era comprobar que el documento que Granger aseguraba se había generado, existía. Al mago del Registro Mágico no le había hecho ninguna gracia que llegaran justo cinco minutos antes de que cerrara su pequeña oficina. A pesar de todo, no le habían hecho perder demasiado el tiempo. El pergamino nombrando a Harry Potter como tutor legal de Evon Malfoy estaba en su cubeta de "Entradas", justo debajo de los de tres nacimientos ocurridos aquel día y una defunción. En otras circunstancias, Radcliff se habría partido el pecho a carcajadas observando a Potter releerse el documento hasta tres veces, seguramente tratando de asimilar su nueva responsabilidad. Pero todo lo que implicaba ese hecho era demasiado serio como para tomárselo a broma.

Por otra parte, el abogado del señor Malfoy había sido muy claro en toda su exposición. Aunque el conjunto de aquella trama parecía bastante enrevesado, el motivo económico se perfilaba con más posibilidades que cualquier otro. Dos de los aurores de Potter habían ido a hasta la mansión Malfoy para interrogar a la madre del desaparecido. Y también para tranquilizarla sobre la situación de su nieto antes de que montara un escándalo en el Ministerio cuando se diera cuenta de su desaparición. Aunque no le revelaron la identidad del nuevo tutor. La misma Sra. Malfoy después, nerviosa y a la vez muy enfadada porque no le facilitaban el paradero de Evon, les había dado la dirección de la mansión suiza, tras intentar inútilmente acceder a ella a través de la red floo. Potter y su unidad, habían viajado hasta el Ministerio de Magia suizo y desde allí, vía traslador, hasta la mansión de los Malfoy en ese país. No habían encontrado a nadie. Ni tan siquiera a los elfos que servían en ella.

Ahora, a las tres de la mañana, en su despacho ya sólo quedaban él y Potter.

- Repasemos. –dijo el Jefe de Aurores con voz cansada– El Sr. Malfoy viajó por red floo a su mansión de Zürich el domingo 8 por la noche. Y tenía que estar de vuelta el viernes 13. –mal día, apuntó para sí– Sin embargo, su secretaria recibió una lechuza el día… –repasó sus anotaciones– …ese mismo viernes, comunicándole que había decidido tomarse unos días de descanso en compañía de su esposa. Según Narcisa Malfoy, su nuera dejó la mansión el jueves por la tarde para reunirse con su esposo. También el jueves es el último día que los empleados del Sr. Malfoy aseguran haberle visto, porque el viernes no apareció por la oficina, a pesar de haber dicho a su contable que quería darle unas cuantas instrucciones antes de regresar a Londres esa tarde.

Radcliff le dio un sorbo a su tercera taza de café. Sabía que con tanta cafeína no habría forma de dormir esa noche. Resignado, siguió repasando todas sus anotaciones bajo la atenta mirada de Potter, que permanecía en silencio, con una expresión seria y concentrada.

- Así que durante la siguiente semana todo el mundo piensa que el Sr. y la Sra. Malfoy están pasando unos tranquilos días de descanso en Zürich. Pero esta semana, sus amigos…

- Pansy y Blaise. –apuntó Harry.

- … empiezan a preocuparse porque se casan este sábado, es decir, hoy y el padrino de boda no ha dado todavía señales de vida.

- Exacto. –corroboró el jefe de unidad.

Al contrario que Radcliff, él no sentía cansancio alguno, demasiado tenso y sobreexcitado por todo lo que le había sido revelado en aquellas últimas horas. Trató de no perderse de nuevo en sus pensamientos y seguir prestándole atención a su superior.

- Y dado que Narcisa Malfoy, parece tan sorprendida como ellos de que su hijo tomara ese compromiso y no haya vuelto todavía, deciden visitar al abogado del Sr. Malfoy por si este tuviera alguna información que ellos desconocían.

Radcliff dio otro sorbo a su café y trató de desentumecer los músculos de su espalda, a esas horas ya tensos y agarrotados. Los años no perdonan, pensó con molestia.

- La pregunta es ¿quién? –dijo.

- Esta claro que alguien de su entorno. –aseguró Harry– El Sr. Malfoy debía sospechar ya de alguien para haber hecho ese hechizo en su hijo.

- Cierto. –Radcliff miró fijamente al mago sentado frente a él– Tal vez a su mujer no le hizo mucha gracia que le pidiera el divorcio.

Harry chasqueó la lengua. Hasta donde él sabía, Draco todavía no lo había hecho. Pero esa era una información que aun no estaba dispuesto a compartir con Radcliff.

- Por lo que dicen, no es tan lista como para eso.

- Tal vez con un cómplice…

- Pero¿por qué? –se preguntó Harry– Ella ya es rica. Su padre es el dueño de… –también consultó sus propias notas- …Posions van Kaffman SA, con sede en Zürich. Además, ella también parece haber desaparecido.

Radcliff volvió a acariciarse la barbilla y después se rascó la cabeza. Harry observó con paciencia todos los tics del hombre. Él también estaba confundido por la desaparición de la mujer de Draco. Tal vez sólo había estado en el lugar menos adecuado en el momento menos oportuno…

- ¿A qué hora se van mañana? –preguntó el Jefe de Aurores– Hoy. –rectificó después.

- El Ministerio suizo nos abrirá la red a las 8.00. Me llevaré a Thomas y a los dos Weasleys conmigo. –le informó Harry.

- Les acompañaré. –decidió Radcliff.

Quería darse tiempo a tener algo más que explicarle al Ministro de Magia, para cuando este se enterara de que su Consejero Económico se hallaba en paradero desconocido. No pensaba dejar que le atrapara sin antes haber podido interrogar también al suegro de Malfoy y tener una perspectiva algo más amplia de toda la situación.

Eran casi las cuatro y media de la mañana cuando Harry bajaba todas las barreras protectores que había puesto en su apartamento horas antes, para poder penetrar en él y a continuación volvía a colocarlas. Todo estaba en silencio y a oscuras; a excepción de una tenue luz que provenía de su propia habitación. Se quitó las botas y se dirigió, procurando no hacer ruido, en esa dirección.  
La pequeña lámpara de una de las mesitas de noche, estaba encendida. Apenas entró, Puky se movió hacia él, esperando alguna instrucción de su parte.

- ¿Todo bien? –se limitó a preguntar Harry en un susurro.

El elfo inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente y asintió con una sonrisa tímida. Después de todo, era Harry Potter, el joven que había acabado con el que No Debía Ser Nombrado.

Evon estaba plácidamente dormido en el centro de la cama, rodeado de almohadones. Tenía los mofletes sonrosados por el sueño y succionaba rítmicamente su chupete de vez en cuando. Harry no pudo evitar pensar que guardaba un gran parecido con su padre, aunque los dos hoyuelos en sus mejillas debían ser herencia de la otra rama de la familia. Abrió con cuidado el armario para tomar una manta y salió tan sigilosamente como había entrado, dejando la puerta un poco entreabierta. Trataría de descansar durante el par de horas que le quedaban, porque sabía que el día que tenía por delante sería largo y tenso. Con esa intención se recostó en el sofá, con los ojos como platos y el corazón encogido por la angustia.

Solo, rodeado de penumbra y quietud, se permitió por primera vez que sus sentimientos afloraran. Durante las horas pasadas, el auror había tomado el control de sus actos y se había sobrepuesto al hombre que ahora se sentía miserable en su culpa, por haber dudado de la persona cuyo amor por él había sobrepasado lo inimaginable. No se había merecido aquel bofetón de Hermione, sino una docena. Una docena de docenas. Y se quedaba corto. Era cierto que no habría podido hacer nada por evitar lo que había pasado. Nadie habría podido. Pero la conciencia le remordía a mordiscos, cada vez que recordaba la frialdad con la que se había despedido de Draco aquel viernes. Cada vez que rememoraba la cantidad de apelativos con los que le había obsequiado cada noche durante los días pasados, maldiciéndole por haberle puesto la miel en los labios y después haberle echado de su vida sin una palabra.

Cuando las primeras luces del amanecer traspasaron las ventanas del apartamento, Harry todavía contemplaba el techo, con los ojos tan abiertos como dos horas antes.

Acomodado en su lujoso sillón de piel, Hans van Kaffman era la viva imagen del desconsuelo.

- Caballeros, esperaba su visita con ansiedad. –confesó el magnate en tono grave– Desde que el viernes por la noche Narcisa me hizo llegar una lechuza confesándome la inquietud que sentía por su hijo. Y ahora mi hija…

El hombre se cubrió el rostro con la mano, en un gesto de preocupación. Radcliff y Harry se miraron en silencio. El Jefe de Aurores suizo, quien les acompañaba en la entrevista, fue el primero en intervenir.

- ¿Sabía usted que su hija y su yerno se encontraban aquí? –preguntó– ¿Le visitaron?

- No, no en esta ocasión. –respondió van Kaffman– Draco iba y venía con cierta frecuencia, por sus propios asuntos. Y no siempre coincidía que pudiéramos vernos. –sonrió con algo de suficiencia– Los dos somos hombres sumamente ocupados. Desconocía que en esta ocasión le acompañara mi hija. –añadió.

- El abogado del Sr. Malfoy, nos ha mencionado ciertas transacciones poco habituales en sus cuentas. –habló seguidamente Radcliff.

- ¿Poco habituales? –el suizo frunció el ceño– ¿A qué se refiere?

- Aunque todo parece haberse realizado dentro de la legalidad, el abogado está convencido de que ese dinero podría tener una procedencia, cuanto menos, sospechosa.

- ¿Insinúa que Draco podría estar mezclado en negocios turbios? –preguntó el suizo en tono airado– ¡No les permitiré que insulten a mi yerno, caballeros!

- No es esa nuestra intención. –intervino rápidamente Radcliff de nuevo– Más bien, una de las posibilidades que sopesamos, es la de que alguien pueda estar obligando al Sr. Malfoy bajo algún tipo de presión, a realizar esas operaciones.

Van Kaffman pareció desconcertado. Torció entre sus dedos regordetes cuatro pelos de su prominente patilla y dirigió su mirada sobre el joven auror que todavía no había pronunciado palabra, pero que le observaba con minucioso detenimiento.

- No sé qué decir. –habló, ya calmado– Los hombres como nosotros, solemos tener enemigos. Gente que no digiere muy bien el éxito de los demás.

- Es una posibilidad. –admitió Radcliff– Sería una línea de investigación más a añadir a las que ya tenemos abiertas.

- Cuenten conmigo para todo lo que necesiten. –se ofreció Hans con su mejor disposición– Como comprenderá, mi mayor deseo es tener a mi hija y a mi yerno de regreso lo antes posible.

- Mis hombres se quedarán unos días por aquí. –le informó el Jefe de Aurores inglés– Tal vez necesiten consultarle alguna cuestión…

- Estoy a su disposición. A la hora que sea.

Cuando los tres aurores hubieron abandonado el despacho, uno de los paneles de madera de la pared giró sobre si mismo, dejando paso a Theodore Nott.

- Supongo que sabe quién era ese que ha estado ahí sentado sin abrir la boca. –dijo señalando la silla que había ocupado Harry hasta pocos segundos antes.

Hans volvió a encender el puro que tenía abandonado en el cenicero sobre su escritorio y se encogió de hombros.

- Potter.

Indiferente, van Kaffman siguió con el ritual de encender su habano.

- ¡Harry Potter! –exclamó el joven, con un punto de exasperación.

Van Kaffman asintió, reconociendo por fin el nombre.

- ¿Y? –preguntó con despreocupación.

- Pues que él y sus hombres fueron quienes detuvieron a Warrington hace un par de semanas. Y no me gusta que esté también en lo de Draco.

- Cálmate, Theo. ¿Dónde está tu sangre fría? –se burló el suizo. Y después preguntó– ¿Está ya Victoria en lugar seguro?

El joven asintió.

- Bien. –aprobó– Lo que sí me preocuparía es que la encontraran y mi linda pero simplona hija hablara más de la cuenta sin necesidad de Veritaserum.

Dio una profunda calada al habano, cerrando los ojos con deleite y se repantigó en su sillón.

- ¿Y mi querido yerno? –preguntó después.

- Donde acordamos, hasta que usted decida qué hacer con él.

Van Kaffman sonrió.

- Lo importante ahora es averiguar dónde esta mi nieto y quién tiene su custodia. Evon debe estar con su familia.

Nott asintió y salió del soberbio estudio para volver a Londres.

- Miente. –afirmó Harry entre dientes, en cuanto abandonaron la mansión Van Kaffman– No he podido llegar muy lejos, porque se hubiera dado cuenta. Pero, puedo afirmar sin lugar a dudas, que no siente la más mínima preocupación por su hija.

- Y ningún rastro de magia oscura.–dijo Radcliff

- No, nada. –corroboró Harry.

El Jefe de Aurores suizo les acompañó nuevamente a la mansión Malfoy, donde Dean, Ginny y Ron, junto a dos aurores suizos, estaban haciendo una batida mucho más minuciosa que la del día anterior.

- ¿Algo nuevo? –preguntó Harry a Ginny.

Ella arrugó la nariz.

- Ya sabemos a dónde fueron a parar los elfos. -dijo- A la caldera del sótano.

- Sólo espero que los pobres infelices ya estuvieran muertos cuando los echaron ahí. –apuntó Dean con un escalofrío.

- ¿Estáis seguros de que sólo son elfos? –preguntó Harry con un timbre de tensión en la voz.

- No son restos humanos. –aseguró la pelirroja- Lo hemos comprobado dos veces.

- ¿Con qué clase de degenerados estamos tratando? –se preguntó Dean, con cara de asco.

En ese momento, apareció Ron procedente del piso de arriba, en compañía de uno de los aurores suizos. Llevaba una funda de almohada en la mano y en la otra un cepillo para el pelo.

- Aunque la cama estaba muy bien hecha, –explicó con una sonrisa de satisfacción- se olvidaron de cambiar las sábanas.

Les mostró la funda, en cuyo centro se dibujaba una tenue mancha amarillenta, claramente de sudor.

- Pascal, –dijo señalando al auror suizo- va a acompañarme a su laboratorio para verificar que realmente pertenece a Malfoy.

- ¿Y la otra almohada? –preguntó Radcliff que había estado escuchando atentamente toda la conversación.

- Limpia. –respondió Ron- No parece que nadie más haya dormido en esa cama.

- Extraño, teniendo en cuenta que la señora Malfoy estaba aquí. –comentó el Jefe de Aurores británico.

- Su compañero está verificando las demás habitaciones. –explicó el pelirrojo.

- Váyanse, Sr. Wealsey. –ordenó Radcliff- Y vuelvan con el resultado lo antes posible.

- Si, señor.

Y ambos aurores desaparecieron después de que el suizo activara un traslador.

Un par de horas más tarde, sabían con seguridad que Draco Malfoy había dormido en esa cama durante varios días. Y que Victoria Malfoy no lo había hecho en ninguna. Es más, mezclado con el sudor –y Harry no recordaba que Draco fuera especialmente proclive a sudar, a no ser en determinadas circunstancias que no iba a mencionar- habían encontrado una sustancia que habían identificado como un tipo de narcótico con alto contenido en opio, que causaba torpeza, somnolencia y falta de interés en lo que sucede alrededor de la persona que lo consume. Seguramente esa era la razón por la que Malfoy había firmado aquellas transacciones que su abogado había señalado.

Habían peinado minuciosamente toda la casa, pero no habían podido encontrar nada más. Harry se sentía impotente, porque no había mucho más que hacer. Era sábado. El sábado que se suponía deberían estar asistiendo a un acontecimiento feliz, como era una boda. Hasta el lunes no podrían interrogar más profundamente a los empleados de Draco. Aunque tendría tiempo para meditar una buena excusa que le permitiera darse una vuelta por las instalaciones de Posions van Kaffman SA.

- Las fábricas de pociones, no cierran, Potter. –le recordó el Jefe de Aurores– Sería demasiado costoso apagar y encender calderos cada vez que llega el fin de semana.

Un brillo de comprensión iluminó los verdes ojos del auror.

- Eso sin tener en cuenta las pociones que deben elaborarse durante determinados días de cocción y que no pueden interrumpirse sólo porque sea sábado o domingo… –corroboró dándose cuenta de su error.

- Creo que una visita sin "guía", sería lo más adecuado. –sugirió Radcliff con una sonrisa maliciosa– Aunque por supuesto, yo nunca le daría una orden de este tipo, Potter.

Harry también sonrió.

- Weasley y yo no éramos muy buenos en pociones¿verdad Ron? –el pelirrojo asintió con la misma sonrisa de entendimiento– Tal vez nos convendría una visita "educativa".

- Bien, yo no puedo decirles qué hacer en sus horas libres. –afirmó Radcliff encogiéndose de hombros.

Empezó a andar y ya sin mirarles dijo:

- Espero que atendieran a las clases de encubrimiento de activación de trasladores…

Harry y Ron estaban solos.

La fábrica no había sido demasiado difícil de localizar, gracias a toda la información que se habían preocupado de conseguir en el Ministerio suizo. Estaba situada a las afueras de Zürich, en un polígono industrial. Aunque, a ojos muggles, era tan sólo un solar vacío lleno de hierbajos, en el que jamás se había hecho intento de iniciar ninguna construcción. Como esperaban, la entrada estaba protegida por varios hechizos, efectivos, pero no especialmente poderosos. Hubieran podido vulnerarlos con facilidad. Pero ello habría dejado rastro de su propia magia y dadas las circunstancias, había que ser cautos. Después de todo, iban a invadir una propiedad privada, sin orden de registro y en un país que no era el suyo. Tal vez los aurores suizos no lo consideraran demasiado educado por su parte después de todas las facilidades que les habían dado.

Así que mientras Ron se preocupaba de conseguir un par de bocadillos y algo caliente para beber, Harry se apostó junto a un viejo cobertizo desde donde podía controlar perfectamente la entrada al edificio y la zona de apariciones, resguardada tras una pared que formaba parte de la construcción, y que los muggles tampoco podían ver. Cuando el pelirrojo regresó por fin, encontró a su amigo envuelto en su capa hasta la punta de la nariz. La temperatura debía rondar los 5 ó 6 grados en ese momento.

- Espero que haya realmente cambio de turno. –refunfuñó Ron sentándose a su lado y tendiéndole un vaso de plástico con café caliente y un bocadillo envuelto en papel marrón algo aceitoso– Porque si no, me importará muy poco que encuentren rastros de mi magia para poder entrar ahí dentro.

Harry dejó el bocadillo en el suelo, y dio un sorbo a su café.

- Ahora son… –el moreno apartó un poco la parte de guante que cubría su muñeca para poder ver el reloj– …las siete y media. –y contó– Siete, tres, once. Seguramente a las once. –dedujo.

Tres horas y media por delante. Harry dio otro sorbo a su café, procurando tapar después el vaso con la mano enguantada para que no se enfriara.

- ¿No vas a comer? –preguntó Ron viendo todavía el papel marrón intacto en el suelo junto a su amigo.

- No me apetece demasiado.

Ron no dijo nada y atacó su propio bocadillo. Cinco mordiscos más tarde y con el bocadillo casi en las últimas, el pelirrojo hizo por fin la pregunta.

- ¿Crees que pueda estar ahí?

Harry dejó el vaso de plástico ya vacío junto al envoltorio marrón.

- Me gustaría pensar que sí. –dijo dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro– Pero no creo que van Kaffman sea tan idiota.

Ron asintió. Después apuró su vaso de café, desagradablemente tibio.

- Tú también crees que su suegro tiene algo que ver. –afirmó para sí mismo.

- Si se supone que su hija estaba con Draco, y hasta dónde he podido llegar sin que me detectara, no está muy preocupado por ella… es que sabe dónde se encuentra y que no corre peligro.

Durante los siguientes minutos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Ron terminó su bocadillo sin dejar observar a su amigo, de reojo, sin atreverse a interrumpir los pensamientos en los que el moreno estaba sumido. Por sus ojeras y la tensión que había visto en él durante todo el día, estaba seguro de que Harry no había dormido en las últimas 48 horas. Todavía no sabía cómo se había tomado las revelaciones de Hermione. No había hecho ningún comentario. No es que tampoco hubiera habido mucho tiempo para eso. Y seguramente frente a la pareja de Slytherins y el abogado no había querido dejar entrever sus emociones. Ya era incluso difícil que Hermione y él pudieran verlas la mayoría de las veces. Menos cuando perdía los estribos y lo mejor era poner tierra de por medio. Harry había pasado por demasiadas cosas en su vida y no era un libro abierto para nadie. Es más, con los años, abrirlo había sido cada vez más complicado. Incluso después de la guerra, cuando parecía que todo tenía que ser más fácil, no lo fue. _Harry necesita tiempo_, solía decirles Remus. _Diecinueve años de sinsabores no se olvidan sólo porque Voldemort haya muerto_. Recordó que la medibruja Arashi había intentado que hiciera terapia con un psicomago. Como habían hecho muchos después de la guerra. Pero su amigo había aguantado dos sesiones y no había vuelto más. Ron sabía que había cosas en la vida de Harry de las que éste se avergonzaba y no quería compartir con nadie. Como el trato que había recibido de sus tíos, de los que no hablaba jamás. Estaba seguro de que ni tan siquiera Roger había llegado a conocer más que una parte muy superficial de Harry. Pero si tenía que hacerle caso a Hermione, Malfoy había conseguido horadar la coraza y tocarle el corazón. En la intimidad, su mujer le había contado mucho más de lo que había expuesto horas antes en su despacho. Tampoco ellos habían dormido demasiado. A Ron, todavía le costaba imaginar a Harry ciego. Y no menos a Malfoy cuidándole, pendiente de él a todas horas, amándole. Pero tenía que reconocer que si había logrado colarse dos veces en el corazón de su amigo, tenía que concederle cierto mérito.

- Le encontraremos. –afirmó Ron, interrumpiendo el silencio e intentando imprimir una fuerte dosis de convencimiento a sus palabras– Ya lo verás.

Sólo obtuvo por respuesta un leve asentimiento. Y más silencio. Y cuando el pelirrojo ya no esperaba que Harry hablara, su voz le llegó contenida y vibrada, como lo había sido una mañana, 2 años atrás. _Quiero que sepas que has sido más que un amigo Ron, mi hermano_. En ese momento, sus palabras habían sido una despedida, porque el optimista de su amigo no creyó sobrevivir a ese día.

- Le debo una disculpa. –dijo.

_Vaya, esto si que era toda una declaración_, pensó Ron. Porque sólo alguien que había tardado años en declararse a su mujer, podía entender el significado implícito en esas palabras.

- Seguro que sólo por eso, Parkinson organizará una cena. –bromeó el pelirrojo.

Esta vez, Ron adivinó la desfallecida sonrisa de su amigo en la semi oscuridad que les envolvía.

- Será una disculpa muy privada. –remarcó.

- Entonces me ocuparé de que Parkinson no moleste. –él también sonrió– Y mi mujer tampoco.

Las horas pasaron lentas. Ahora sentados, ahora de pié, procurando desentumecer de vez en cuando los miembros debido a la inmovilidad y al frío. Finalmente, a las once menos cuarto, se produjeron las primeras apariciones. Harry y Ron avanzaron con precaución hasta el edificio, escondidos bajo un hechizo desilusionador y esperaron junto a los empleados de van Kaffman, una treintena, que la puerta se abriera. Lo hizo a las once en punto. Los integrantes del tercer turno entraron, sin saberlo, con dos componentes más.

El cambio de temperatura fue brutal. El ambiente dentro del edificio era cálido y agradable. Mientras el pelotón de magos se dirigía hacía una puerta a la derecha, que adivinaron debían ser los vestuarios, los dos aurores siguieron adelante por un estrecho pasillo que acababa en unas puertas batientes. Procuraron moverse con cuidado, apenas abriéndolas lo justo para que sus cuerpos se deslizaran a través de ellas. Y el cambio de temperatura esta vez fue todavía más brusco. Bochornoso y sofocante.

La nave era mucho más grande de lo que les había parecido desde fuera. Ninguno de los dos había visto jamás tanto caldero junto. El espacio estaba dividido en secciones de 10 calderos, vigiladas por una sola persona cada una de ellas. Debía haber unos trescientos en total. Y aparte, había otra zona, con unos diez calderos separados individualmente por tabiques, mucho más grandes que los demás. En esos momentos sólo dos estaban encendidos y burbujeando.

Derritiéndose bajo sus gruesas capas, los dos aurores avanzaron con cautela, pegados a las paredes de la nave, entendiendo porqué los empleados sólo llevaban una camiseta de tirantes y un ligero pantalón de algodón, a pesar de hallarse casi a principios de noviembre.

- ¿Qué buscamos exactamente? –susurró Ron apartando con la mano las gotas de sudor que amenazaban con caer sobre sus ojos- Aquí no parece haber más que calderos.

Harry, tratando de que sus gafas no se le escurrieran nuevamente nariz abajo, señaló un nuevo juego de puertas batientes, al otro lado de la nave. Cuando llegaron, tuvieron la suerte de poder colarse tras un carro lleno de frascos de diferentes tamaños y colores, que uno de los empleados levitaba con leves movimientos de su varita.

El almacén tenía casi el mismo tamaño que la sala de calderos. Varios magos se dedicaban a empaquetar las diferentes pociones, por tipos y fechas de caducidad. Una vez la caja era cerrada, era levitada hasta una estantería, donde esperaría ser enviada. Varios repartidores esperaban en la puerta de entrada al almacén, ahora abierta, a que llenaran una especie de mochilas cuadradas que colgaban de sus escobas, mucho más grandes que las habituales. Era de suponer que los repartidores salían sólo de noche para evitar ser avistados por muggles.

De pronto, algo llamó poderosamente la atención de Harry, quien dio un pequeño codazo a su compañero.

- Los flejes… –susurró.

Ron miró en la dirección en que su desilusionado compañero debía señalar. Los empleados que estaban cerrando las cajas, estaban utilizando unos flejes de color naranja, con las palabras Posions van Kafmman, SA, impresas en negro cada pocos centímetros de la cinta.

- No te muevas. –susurró Harry de nuevo– Voy a intentar conseguir un trozo.

El pelirrojo permaneció quieto donde estaba, observando como varios pedazos de fleje desechados que había en el suelo, levitaban y después desaparecían.

- Demos una vuelta. –el aliento de Harry batió directamente sobre su oreja, mientras Ron se preguntaba todavía para qué necesitaban esos flejes.

Les llevó algo más de media hora acabar de recorrer toda la nave, asegurándose con diferentes hechizos de que allí no había habitaciones secretas donde pudieran haber escondido a Draco, ni falsos suelos, paredes o techos.

Abandonaron el edificio por la puerta abierta del almacén. El frío de la noche les arañó como una zarpa.

- De esta pescamos una pulmonía. –gruñó Ron, arrebujándose en su capa, húmeda de sudor al igual que el resto de su ropa.

Tiritando, contempló como Harry convertía uno de los vasos de plástico que habían utilizado horas antes, en un traslador.

- ¿Directamente a casa? –preguntó el jefe de unidad.

- Por favor.

El proceso le llevó un poco más de lo habitual, debido a que el traslador debía ser cuidadosamente encubierto, para que no fuera detectado por el Ministerio de magia suizo al activarse.

Harry se había duchado y puesto ropa cómoda, tratando de abrir y cerrar cajones con el mayor cuidado posible. Evon, que se había hecho dueño y señor de su cama, dormía plácidamente en ella. Puky, muy servicial, se había ofrecido a prepararle algo de comer, a lo que el auror no se había negado. Después, el sueño le había vencido de golpe, como si le hubieran lanzado un _Desmaius_.

Sobre las siete y media de la mañana, le había despertado un llanto enfadado y agudo, que le había hecho dar un bote del sofá y correr hacia su habitación.

- El amito tiene hambre y el pañal sucio. –le explicó el elfo– Puky siente que el señor Potter haya despertado.

Harry se frotó los ojos e invocó sus gafas.

- Ve a preparar lo que sea, Puky. –dijo colocándoselas, para enfocar a un Evon enrabietado y pataleante– Yo le cambiaré.

El elfo se quedó unos momentos quieto, como si no estuviera muy convencido de que aquel humano fuera capaz de hacer lo que decía.

- Ve, Puky. –repitió Harry con voz cansada.

Finalmente, el elfo decidió que era mejor obedecer. Después de todo, el amo Draco había dejado al amito en manos de ese Harry Potter. El amo debía confiar en él.

Cuando Hermione accedió al apartamento un par de horas después, -sólo ella y Ron podían hacerlo- encontró a Harry sentado en la cama, recostado contra el cabezal, una pierna estirada sobre el cobertor y la otra colgando. Había un biberón vacío sobre la mesita de noche, junto a la crema para las escoceduras. Evon dormía entre las piernas del auror, encerrado entre sus brazos. El niño sostenía con una manita las gafas de Harry, mientras succionaba dos deditos de la otra. El chupete había caído al suelo. Ambos estaban profundamente dormidos y Hermione pensó que era la imagen más adorable que había visto de Harry en mucho tiempo.

- Ojalá pudieras verles, Draco. –murmuró- Ruego a Dios y a Merlín que puedas hacerlo muy pronto.

_Continuará…_


	17. Chapter 17

_**OSCURIDAD**_

**CAPITULO XVII **

Harry había despertado con Evon trepando sobre su pecho, dándole pequeños golpecitos con las gafas en la cara. Que abriera los ojos fue recibido con una exclamación de júbilo. Pero que a continuación el auror recuperara sus lentes, fue acompañado de un lloriqueo de disgusto. Harry arrugó la nariz.

- ¡Oh, Dios, Evon! –se quejó oliendo el pañal– ¿Cuántas veces haces "eso" al día?

Los ojitos grises se le quedaron mirando muy serios, mientras la boquita sostenía un puchero.

- Será porque todavía no te has enterado de que eres un Malfoy. –sonrió Harry por primera vez en muchas horas, mientras se levantaba para buscar un pañal limpio– Y no sabes que, un Malfoy, jamás huele mal.

Evon parecía muy atento a las palabras del auror y cuando esté se quedó en silencio, inmerso en su maloliente tarea, un decidido "a-a-a-a" seguido de un "ppfff" o algo que así sonaba, requirieron su atención de nuevo.

- ¿No te habrás ofendido? –preguntó Harry, divertido.

Y como respuesta, obtuvo un par de "ppfff" más.

- Te gusta tener la última palabra¿eh? –volvió a ponerle el pantaloncito del pijama– ¡Listo!

Tomó a Evon en brazos, para buscar a Puky y dejarle a cargo del niño. Era extraño que el elfo no hubiera aparecido todavía. Cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación, entendió porqué.

- ¿Pero qué…?

Boquiabierto, contempló el salón-comedor, sin poder reconocerlo.

- Sí, yo también creí haberme equivocado de apartamento. –dijo Hermione, saliendo de la cocina en aquel momento– Ya le he dicho a Puky que no tiene porqué limpiar…

- ¿Y por qué vas a quitarle el gusto? –preguntó él, a sabiendas de que iba a ganarse una reprimenda.

Efectivamente, ella le miró mal.

- …pero no me ha hecho caso. –dijo– Ahora está cocinando.

- Quédate con Evon. –pidió Harry, cambiando rápidamente de tema– Yo tengo que ir al Ministerio. Quiero comprobar algunas cosas.

La ventaja de trabajar en domingo, era que el tráfico en la red floo era escaso y que no había que hacer cola en los ascensores del Ministerio. O eso se decía para animarse cuando le tocaba guardia un fin de semana. Llegó hasta su despacho sin cruzarse con nadie. Tampoco los compañeros que estaban de guardia se molestaron en preguntarle qué se le había perdido por allí un domingo. La mayoría dormitaban en sus escritorios, sin mucho más que hacer. Señal de que no había nada urgente tras lo que salir corriendo.  
Harry sacó de su bolsillo los trozos de fleje que había recogido en la fábrica de pociones y los dejó en la mesa, mientras abría el segundo cajón del escritorio y extraía el que había guardado de una de las cajas requisadas en el Callejón Knocturn. Los puso junto al otro con el resultado que ya esperaba: idénticos. En el ancho y el color. Sólo que los que él había recogido la noche anterior llevaban la inscripción Posions van Kaffman, SA y el otro no.  
Jugueteó durante unos minutos con los flejes en su mano, tratando de encontrar un punto que le permitiera establecer una conexión con el suegro de Draco. El color de un fleje no era suficiente. Aunque tal vez… Harry guardó todas las muestras en el cajón de su escritorio otra vez y salió de su despacho a paso vivo.

- ¡Taylor! –le gritó al auror que estaba charlando con un compañero unas cuantas mesas más allá de su zona– ¿Sigue Warrington en preventiva o le han trasladado ya a Azkaban?

El hombre se levantó con cierta pereza y consultó el tablón donde había pegados varios pergaminos, seguramente pensando que lo que estaba haciendo él, lo podría haber hecho el propio Harry.

- Le trasladan mañana. –confirmó.

Agradeciendo la información con un gesto de su mano, Harry dejó el área de despachos para salir al pasillo y dirigirse hacia la derecha. Al fondo, se encontraba la zona de calabozos.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí, Potter? –preguntó el auror de guardia, sorprendido.

- Quiero hablar con Warrington. –respondió él en un tono que dejaba poca opción a más preguntas.

El auror le abrió la puerta que daba acceso a las celdas de preventiva, cuyo hechizo de acceso, por seguridad, cambiaba cada veinticuatro horas. Recorrieron un corto pasillo, que a su derecha tenía las cinco celdas que conformaban la zona donde encerraban a los detenidos, para ser después interrogados y si era el caso, ser trasladados posteriormente a la prisión mágica. En esos momentos, Warrington y un ratero de poca monta eran los únicos inquilinos del lugar.

- ¿Por qué no vas a tomarte un café, Evans? –sugirió Harry una vez ante la celda que buscaban, la última del pasillo- Ya te avisaré cuando termine.

El auror le dirigió una mirada de entendimiento y no dijo nada. No sería él quien se arriesgara a discutir con Potter sobre lo irregular del procedimiento. Y menos con el humor que gastaba últimamente el auror.

Harry volvió el rostro hacia el preso que, sentado en el camastro de la celda, le miraba con expresión temerosa. El auror abrió la reja con su varita y entró. El ruido de los barrotes al cerrarse nuevamente, reverberó en el estrecho lugar, y Warrington demostró un pequeño sobresalto. Harry torció una sonrisa.

- Tú y yo vamos a tener una larga, muy larga conversación. Ahora.

Cuando Harry regresó a su apartamento, eran las ocho de la tarde. El agradable aroma que lo recibió, le recordó a su estómago que no había probado bocado desde el desayuno. También se encontró con que en su salón-comedor había una pequeña reunión.

- ¡Remus! –exclamó agradablemente sorprendido– ¿Cómo tú por aquí?

El licántropo le abrazó con cariño.

- Venía a hacerte una visita. –dijo con su voz suave y tranquila de siempre– Pero en lugar de encontrarte a ti, me he encontrado con algunas sorpresas.

Señaló con un ligero movimiento de cabeza a Evon, que sentado en la alfombra, rodeado de muñecos y contando con la atención de todo el mundo, era el rey de la fiesta.

- Hermione y Ron me han puesto al día. –dijo después.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en el sofá, junto a Ron. Remus lo hizo a su lado.

- Así están las cosas. –dijo el moreno con un pequeño suspiro.

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó Ron, dando un sorbo al botellín de cerveza que tenía en la mano.

- Mañana tengo un trabajo para tu hermana y erry, que les va a encantar. –dijo Harry con una sonrisa un poco maliciosa– Hay que buscar en los archivos de los colegios mayores que tengan la especialidad de Pociones, la lista de posibles candidatos a maestro en pociones ilegales.

- Ginny te va a matar. –sonrió su hermano.

- Lo sé. –dijo Harry– Pero es única encontrando lo que nadie encuentra. Supongo que los suizos no tendrán inconveniente en echar una mano.

Ron entendió que Harry no iba a contar nada más de lo que había estado haciendo durante toda la tarde. Así que no preguntó. Seguramente se enteraría al día siguiente, en el Ministerio.

- No te muevas Harry. –advirtió Hermione, desde la alfombra donde estaba sentada.

Evon había gateado hasta las piernas del auror y en ese momento trataba de ponerse en pié, agarrado a su pantalón. Tambaleando un poco, el niño finalmente logró su objetivo, lo que le valió un gritito de alegría. Firmemente agarrado a las perneras del pantalón de Harry, le dirigió una serie de "ahs", "ababas", como instándole a reconocer su proeza.

- Yo creo que sabe que eres su papá sustituto. –dijo Hermione con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¡Qué diantre va a saber! –masculló Harry– Lo que quiere son mis gafas.

Alzó por fin al niño y lo sentó en su regazo. Pero Evon, se revolvió inmediatamente, hasta lograr ponerse de pie sobre sus rodillas, sin cesar en su indescifrable parloteo de sonidos.

- No voy a darte mis gafas. –le advirtió Harry, intentando no desarmarse ante la inmensa sonrisa que delataba las intenciones del pequeño.

Evon lanzó su manita y Harry volvió el rostro.

- Ah, ah…, no… –le dijo.

Pero Evon estaba dispuesto a agarrar algo y el pelo negro y un poco largo del auror tampoco era una tentación que estuviera dispuesto a pasar por alto. Así que agarró y tiró.

- ¡La madre que…!

Un corro de carcajadas acompañó la interrumpida frase y los posteriores intentos de que en la mano del niño no quedara más pelo del necesario. Y como los adultos se reían, Evon dedujo que lo que estaba haciendo era algo muy divertido.

- Mira lo que has hecho, pequeño bribón. –se quejó el auror, tratando de limpiar la mano del niño de los restos de pelo que se había llevado– ¡Sí, sólo falta que le riáis la gracia!

Remus sonrió ante la imagen del joven intentando hacerse con el control de la situación, frente a un bebé de diez meses lleno de energía y con ganas de salirse con la suya. A él le hubiera gustado tener hijos. Le encantaban. Pero tenía que conformarse con considerar a los alumnos de su Casa, como sus niños. Casi diez meses al año, eran suyos. Solventaba los miedos de los pequeños que llegaban a Hogwarts por primera vez y se sentían abrumados por la magnificencia del antiguo castillo y todo lo que éste representaba; y procuraba encaminar lo mejor posible a los que estaban a punto de abandonar la escuela, en el último curso. Y entre medias, había un amplio abanico de situaciones que resolver, desde los problemas con los estudios, pasando por las riñas entre amigos y las confidencias sobre los primeros y difíciles amores de la adolescencia que acababan en desengaño.  
Harry se veía bien con un bebé en los brazos. Supuso que las horas de voluntariado en el orfanato habían ayudado mucho y la imagen no era chocante. Sino más bien, correcta. Sólo que no estaba completa. Y la persona que faltaba, era irreemplazable.  
Aun riesgo de meterse en un pequeño problema, Remus creyó que no podía dejar de aportar su pequeño granito de arena en aquella embrollada situación.

- Pásate por Hogwarts mañana por la tarde, si puedes. –le dijo– Allí también tenemos… una lista extensa de personas que podrían asumir el cargo de Profesor de Pociones. No tan sólo británicos. –aclaró– Tal vez ayude.

La curiosidad mató al gato. O eso era lo que se decía Alexius cada vez que, por un motivo u otro, pasaba por delante de la puerta que conducía al sótano. Y seguía adelante con un sentimiento de frustración. Aquella vieja construcción dónde el maestro de pociones se había visto obligado a trasladarse, no contaba con las modernas instalaciones que había disfrutado mientras trabajó en Zürich. Bien, lo que se podía entender por modernas teniendo en cuenta el tradicionalismo del mundo mágico y su poca predisposición a incorporar tecnología que proviniera de los muggles. La sala de calderos era mucho más pequeña. Contaba sólo con diez y aparte de un par de ellos, todos los demás eran de un tamaño muy inferior a los de Zürich. Incluso dos o tres, de la medida que utilizaría un estudiante que estuviera aprendiendo pociones. Las pociones se embalaban en un rincón de la misma sala, como se podía y luego se almacenaban en un pequeño almacén a la entrada del edificio, a la espera de ser recogidas. Aunque el volumen de producción, por supuesto, era mucho más bajo.

La sala de calderos estaba separada de las habitaciones que alojaban a los magos que trabajaban permanentemente allí, por una gruesa pared de piedra. De esas antiguas, hecha a conciencia, que daba a un distribuidor donde se hallaban cocina, baño y habitaciones. Y por ello, el caluroso ambiente que pegaba la ropa al cuerpo entre pociones burbujeantes, no llegaba a los modestos alojamientos. Así que tras mucho suplicarle a Nott, Alexius había conseguido aquella vieja y quejumbrosa caldera, que había que reparar continuamente. No sabía si por el exceso de calor. Contrariamente a lo que sucedía con el alojamiento de los pocos empleados con los que Alexius contaba, el sótano era en sí mismo un pequeño averno. Situado justo debajo de los calderos que hervían en el piso superior, el techo recogía todo el calor que irradiaban los fuegos que ardían en lo que arriba era el suelo, creando un ambiente de excesivo bochorno, que junto con la caldera, lo convertían en el lugar ideal de vacaciones para el mismísimo demonio.

Ahora llevaban días con la caldera estropeada otra vez y los cinco hombres que tenían que tiritar sus noches en la fría habitación común, amenazaban con declararse en huelga si no solucionaba pronto el problema. Y el problema para Alexius, radicaba en que desde que el señor Nott y su amigo habían estado allí semanas atrás, nadie había podido volver a bajar al sótano. Y que él tenía que terminar un par de pociones muy delicadas, que podían estropearse irremisiblemente si no recibían la debida atención durante las próximas veinticuatro horas ininterrumpidamente.

Así que ahí estaba, plantado ante una puerta que no podía abrir y que su propia magia le aconsejaba dejar de intentar hacerlo. Tendría que enviarle una lechuza a Nott. Aunque tal vez para cuando obtuviera una respuesta, las pociones ya serían inservibles porque la paciencia de los magos a su cargo, estaba tocando su límite. ¡Él sólo era un maestro en pociones, por el amor de Merlín¿Por qué pretendían que actuara también como jefe de personal, de almacén o de mantenimiento? Frustrado, pasó la mano por su pelo entrecano, contemplando con mirada derrotada la dichosa puerta. Bien, no quedaba más remedio que enviar esa lechuza.

- Tengo un nombre. –habló Harry– Theodore Nott.

- ¿El Nott de los calderos? –preguntó Radcliff.

Harry asintió.

- Uno de nuestros queridos benefactores… -dijo el Jefe de Aurores con cierta sorna.

- Si, "Calderos Nott & Son" –confirmó Harry mientras le alargaba unos pergaminos que había preparado la tarde anterior, tras su entretenida charla con Warrington.

- ¿Y esto? –preguntó Radcliff.

- Una orden para detener a Nott e interrogarle; una solicitud para que Warrington permanezca en preventiva unos días más; y otra para que nos autoricen a utilizar Veritaserum. En ambos. Aunque no creo que a Warrington le quede mucho por decir…

Radcliff alzó la mirada y observó durante unos instantes a su Jefe de Unidad.

- No quiero saber cómo consiguió la información…

La expresión de Harry fue la misma imagen de la inocencia.

- Supongo que no ha dejado ningún rastro comprometedor… –asumió Radcliff volviendo su atención a los pergaminos y empezando a firmar.

El joven auror entonces puso cara de ofendido. Radcliff le entregó los pergaminos firmados.

- No creo que autoricen el Veritaserum con demasiada celeridad. –dijo– Después de los famosos "abusos" durante y tras la guerra, miran con lupa cada petición.

- Lo sé. Pero nada se pierde por intentarlo.

Radcliff se levantó y Harry le imitó.

- Ahora tengo una entrevista con el Ministro. –dijo el Jefe de Aurores con cara de circunstancias– Intente traer a Nott lo antes posible.

Y esa era la intención de Harry, sin lugar a dudas. Aunque no resultó tan sencillo. No le encontraron en su domicilio y tampoco en su oficina. Allí, sólo supieron decirles que el señor Nott estaba de viaje. Pero no dónde ni cuándo regresaba. Harry volvió al Ministerio para extender una petición de búsqueda sobre Nott también al Ministerio suizo. Allí se encontró con una inesperada sorpresa.

- ¿Quiénes son los del despacho de Radcliff? –preguntó con curiosidad a Angelina.

- Picapleitos. –respondió ella– Y otro está esperándote en tu despacho.

Harry volvió bruscamente la cabeza hacia su pequeño cubículo acristalado. Reconoció inmediatamente a Maveric, el abogado de Draco. Se dirigió hacia allí diciéndose que aquello no podía ser nada bueno.

- Buenos días, Sr. Maveric.

- Ah, Sr. Potter. –saludó el abogado estrechando su mano– Temo que ha surgido un inesperado inconveniente.

Harry se sentó tras su mesa e hizo un gesto con la mano, invitando al abogado a continuar.

- Esta mañana se han presentado tres abogados en nombre del señor van Kaffman, para reclamar la custodia de su nieto.

- ¿QUÉ? –exclamó Harry– No es posible…

El abogado arrugó un poco el entrecejo antes de hablar.

- Se basan en que es un hechizo antiguo, en desuso desde hace más de cincuenta años y que no está en la lista de los revisados y autorizados por el Ministerio. Por lo tanto, sin vigencia legal. Exigen saber la identidad del custodio y que éste les entregue inmediatamente el niño.

Harry resopló con fuerza y miró a Maveric todavía con expresión incrédula.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó– Porque ya puede irse olvidando de que entregue a Evon bajo ninguna circunstancia.

- Es lo que esperaba oír. –respondió Maveric con una pequeña sonrisa, para después adoptar su tono de letrado en leyes– Lo primero es darse a conocer. En ninguna parte dice que la identidad del custodio tenga que permanecer en el anonimato. Aunque nadie espera que sea usted. –esta vez la sonrisa del abogado fue un tanto maliciosa– Dejemos que se atraganten con la sorpresa. Nadie puede poner en duda la integridad y la valía de Harry Potter. Sin embargo, sería conveniente que su relación con el Sr. Malfoy no saliera a la luz. No todavía, al menos.

- Estoy de acuerdo. –afirmó el auror.

- Como usted va a negarse a entregar el niño a su abuelo, va iniciarse un proceso legal. –explicó Maveric– Ellos van a tener que demostrar que la ejecución del hechizo no ha sido válida. La ventaja es que tendrán que hacerlo ante nuestro Wizengamot, ya que el hechizo ha sido ejecutado por un mago británico en suelo británico. Lo cual nos favorece. Nosotros tendremos que demostrar que no tienen razón. Y entre medias, pueden pasar semanas…

- Bien. –dijo Harry con algo más de optimismo– Entonces es sólo cuestión de entretener el proceso legal en el Wizengamot.

- Básicamente. –admitió el abogado– Aunque también depende de lo hábiles que ellos sean. Y, entre nosotros, si representan a van Kaffman no pueden ser unos pelagatos.

Harry le miró fijamente, repiqueteando con los dedos sobre la mesa.

- En realidad es usted quien tiene ahora poder de decisión sobre los asuntos de Draco¿no es así? –el abogado asintió– Dos aurores le acompañarán permanentemente a partir de ahora. Y también a su familia. –decidió.

El abogado palideció un poco.

- ¿Lo cree necesario? –preguntó perdiendo un poco de su apostura rígida y severa.

- Sólo por precaución. –dijo Harry, levantándose– ¿Qué tal si me presenta ahora a esos abogados?

Había sido un día demasiado largo para algunas cosas y demasiado corto para otras, pensó Harry mientras deshacía distancia desde los terrenos de Hogwarts hacia el castillo. Maveric había tenido razón. Los abogados de van Kaffman no eran ningunos pelagatos. Y les había impresionado más bien poco que él fuera Harry Potter. Al menos en apariencia. Más bien se habían mostrado molestos por el escollo que él, sin duda, representaba. Habían intentado convencerle por las buenas, argumentando que lo mejor para el niño era estar con su familia y no con un desconocido. Y que también era lo mejor para él, un hombre joven, soltero y con una profesión de alto riesgo como para tener además a un niño de quién preocuparse. Y ante su reiterada negativa, habían empezado las preguntas capciosas, tales como cuál era su relación con el señor Malfoy, para que éste le hubiera hecho destinatario de tal responsabilidad. Maveric no le había permitido responder a partir de ese momento y el abogado se había hecho cargo de todas las respuestas desde ese punto. Radcliff y él se habían limitado a seguir el peloteo entre abogados, como en un partido de tenis muggle.

Todo aquel entretenimiento había retrasado la hora en que había quedado con Remus, para que le diera la prometida lista de maestros en pociones de la que disponía Hogwarts. Atravesó el vestíbulo, dejando atrás también el murmullo de voces que procedían del Gran Comedor, donde los alumnos se encontraban en ese momento disfrutando de la cena. Esperaba que Remus lo hubiera hecho ya y estuviera en sus habitaciones. No le apetecía en absoluto irrumpir en el comedor y causar un pequeño revuelo. Afortunadamente, encontró al Profesor en sus aposentos.

- Pasa Harry. –invitó cálidamente Remus, dándole unos amables golpecitos en la espalda.

- ¿Tienes la lista? –preguntó Harry, yendo directamente al grano.

Desgraciadamente, su humor ya no estaba para sutilezas ni demasiadas amabilidades. Remus frunció un poco el ceño.

- Lo siento, Remus. –se excusó dejando escapar un profundo suspiro– Mal día.

El profesor asintió, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa, que pasó desapercibida para Harry.

- Aquí tienes. –dijo tendiéndole una carpeta– La profesora McGonagall me ha facilitado muy amablemente esta lista. Pero…

Remus se mordió el labio y miró a Harry con expresión inquieta.

- Aunque conozco a alguien que… –de nuevo dudó, a pesar de que había sido él mismo quien había peleado durante horas para convencerle– …no sé si es una buena idea. –terminó por decir.

Harry le miró con cierta extrañeza. Remus nunca actuaba de forma tan… indecisa.

- ¿Alguien que pueda echar una mano? –preguntó.

Remus afirmó en silencio.

- ¿Entonces…? –Harry se encogió de hombros con un gesto de incomprensiva impaciencia.

El profesor le miró fijamente unos instantes y después sacudió la cabeza, como si estuviera convenciéndose a sí mismo.

- Sí, alguien que puede ayudarte. –dijo por fin.

- Entonces dime dónde puedo encontrarle y hablaré con él.

- Está aquí, en Hogwarts.

Harry hizo otro gesto de impaciencia.

- ¿Puedo verle ahora? –preguntó sin acabar de entender el porqué de tanta reserva.

Remus asintió por fin, pero dijo:

- Antes, debes darme tu palabra de mago, Harry. –exigió con semblante serio– Quiero tu palabra de mago de que no vas a enfurecerte y de que tu varita permanecerá en tu cinto. De que vas a escuchar antes de sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

Harry le dirigió a Remus una mirada confundida.

- ¿Harry? –insistió el licántropo.

- Está bien, la tienes. –accedió él, más intrigado que otra cosa– ¿Se puede saber por qué tanto misterio?

- Sígueme. –se limitó a decir Remus.

Salieron de las habitaciones del profesor y enfilaron por el pasillo, donde se encontraban la mayoría de habitaciones del profesorado. Casi al final y detrás de un gigantesco tapiz que representaba una hermosa manada de unicornios galopando en un prado, Remus se detuvo. Apartó el tapiz y con su varita, tocó tres de las gruesas piedras de la pared. Ésta se retiró con un sonido ronco y tras ella apareció una puerta de madera. Remus dio dos golpecitos suaves y antes de entrar, se volvió hacia Harry y dijo:

- Recuerda que me lo has prometido.

Harry comprendió inmediatamente la insistencia del profesor. Porque, aun habiendo dado su palabra, su instinto y el repentino coraje que le sobrevino llevaron su mano automáticamente a la empuñadura de su varita. Y, a pesar de todo, Remus tuvo que interponerse entre él y el individuo sentado tras un gran mesa de madera oscura, llena de libros, pergaminos y frascos, al igual que la estantería a sus espaldas. Dirigió una mirada resentida a Remus antes de preguntar:

- ¿No estaba muerto?

- Siento decepcionarle. –le saludó Severus Snape en tono sarcástico.

- ¡Severus, por favor! –recriminó Remus– Harry, todo tiene una explicación. –dijo dirigiéndose después al auror.

- Oigámosla, entonces. –aceptó el joven, con los dientes igual de apretados que la mano que mantenía todavía sobre su varita.

Snape miraba a Harry de forma desafiante, mientras éste se contenía las ganas de olvidar cualquier promesa y saltarle encima. Remus arrastró con algún esfuerzo al joven hasta un sofá, un poco alejado de la mesa donde el ex profesor de Pociones se encontraba.

- Severus trabajaba para nosotros. –empezó Remus.

- No me digas… –ironizó el auror– …seguramente por eso me molió a Crucios aquella tarde.

- Siempre tan corto de miras, Potter. –despreció Snape con sarcasmo– Lo verdaderamente sorprendente es que sea usted quien siga vivo.

Harry se levantó de un brinco, logrando dar un furioso paso hacia delante, pero Remus le tomó del brazo con firmeza y evitó que la varita saliera de su cinto.

- ¡Severus, por favor! –reclamó el licántropo– Harry, primero escucha y después haz los comentarios que quieras. Pero no me interrumpas ¿de acuerdo?

El joven asintió, sin dejar de mantener un rabioso contacto visual con aquellos ojos negros y profundos que exhalaban el mismo odio y desprecio de siempre. Atendió con toda la paciencia de la que fue capaz a las explicaciones de Remus, tan sólo porque se lo había prometido. Escuchó con poca predisposición que Snape había sido espía para la Orden durante años, cosa que Harry ya sabía y que llegado el momento crucial, siguiendo órdenes de Dumbledore, había tenido que ponerse del lado del enemigo para no descubrirse, aunque a ojos de todos los demás había sido una flagrante traición. Especialmente después de que durante una de las refriegas más cruentas que había precedido al enfrentamiento entre Voldemort y Harry, varios miembros de la Orden aseguraran que había sido él quien había matado al Director de Hogwarts. En ese momento, tan sólo Minerva McGonagall contaba con información verbal del Director sobre las órdenes que le había dado a Snape. Información que era escasa y de la que no había ningún documento escrito que pudiera refrendarla. Para todos los demás, Ministerio y la Orden del Fénix, salvador del mundo mágico incluido, Severus Snape era un mortífago, traidor y asesino. Así que, incapaz de defenderle con alguna garantía, la profesora McGonagall con la ayuda de Remus le había escondido en Hogwarts, malherido y con pocas esperanzas de que sobreviviera a una de las heridas más graves. Finalmente, con la complicidad de la enfermera de Hogwarts y una pierna menos, Snape había logrado reponerse. Y permanecía escondido en aquella habitación desde entonces.

- Bien, –dijo Harry dando una palmada sobre su rodilla, señalando después a Snape y dirigiéndose a Remus– supongamos que me creo que este tipo es un alma noble, que no mató al Profesor Dumbledore y que sólo seguía sus órdenes. ¿En qué se supone que va a ayudarme?

Remus exhaló suavemente antes de contestar.

- Severus conoce a la mayoría de maestros de pociones en activo. Personalmente o por su trabajo. –dijo– Él puede ayudarte mucho más que cualquiera de la lista que te he dado antes.

Harry miró a Snape y sopesó las palabras de Remus. Se trataba de la vida de Draco y no iba a ser tan obtuso como para rechazar cualquier ayuda, proviniera de quien proviniera.

- ¿Cómo puede ayudarme? –preguntó secamente, esta vez directamente a Snape.

- Facilíteme dos o tres muestras de algunas de las pociones que ha requisado. –dijo éste– Las analizaré.

Harry sabía que iba a arrepentirse pero, a pesar de todo, preguntó.

- ¿Para?

Una mirada de advertencia de Remus, detuvo al ex profesor en lo que seguramente iba a ser una hiriente burla sobre la supuesta ineptitud de Harry en Pociones. Así que optó por una paciente explicación.

- Cada maestro tiene su propia manera de trabajar, una característica que le diferencia de los demás. Para que me entienda, su propio sello. –Harry asintió– Las pociones básicamente son las mismas, tienen los mismos ingredientes se fabriquen aquí o en Rusia. Lo que cambia es la forma de hacerlas, la ejecución del proceso, la dedicación que se ponga en ellas.

Harry, por unos momentos, tuvo la angustiosa sensación de que su vida había retrocedido unos cuantos años y se encontraba en clase de Pociones otra vez.

- Es como la cerveza. –prosiguió Snape con más entusiasmo del que él mismo pretendía– Hay un montón de marcas. En teoría, toda la cerveza es igual porque tienen el mismo ingrediente, cebada. –Harry suspiró quedamente– Sin embargo, dependiendo de quien la fabrique, tiene un sabor más suave, más fuerte o incluso su color puede ser más dorado o más oscuro.

- ¿Me está diciendo que si le traigo esas muestras, puede saber quién las ha hecho? –preguntó Harry, incrédulo.

- Le estoy diciendo que puedo acercarme bastante.

- Y de verdad que yo deseo creerle. –se quitó las gafas y restregó sus ojos con cansancio– Se las haré llegar a Remus mañana a primera hora.

- Bien.

Snape se cruzó de brazos y se quedó mirando a Harry de manera desafiante.

- Te acompañaré, Harry. –se ofreció Remus antes de que la frágil paz que se había establecido entre esos dos, degenerara en algo que le hiciera arrepentirse de su decisión.

- No es necesario. –rechazó el auror– Conozco el camino.

Cuando Harry se hubo marchado, Remus se derrumbó en el sofá.

- Bueno, supongo que podía haber ido peor. –suspiró.

Theodore Nott empezaba a estar hasta los huevos de ir de un lado a otro y que cuando llegara, a ese lado o al otro, nada fuera a derechas. Cuando se había iniciado su relación con van Kaffman gracias a la empresa de calderos de su padre, no pensó que las cosas llegaran hasta este punto de complicación. Habían empezado poco a poco. Y durante aquellos años todo había ido viento en popa. Hasta que los beneficios correspondientes a las pociones ilegales habían comenzado a ser demasiado cuantiosos como para pasar desapercibidos. Difíciles de justificar. Un par de años atrás habían recibido el primer toque de atención del Ministerio suizo. En aquella ocasión, van Kaffman se las había arreglado para camuflarlos, a costa de perder dinero con su negocio legal. Y había sido entonces cuando había tanteado al estúpido de su yerno por primera vez. Pero Malfoy se había hecho el desentendido y había driblado a su suegro mejor que un buscador a una bludger. Habían mantenido el negocio en calma durante algún tiempo, para alejar las sospechas de los inspectores del Ministerio. Pero había demasiados galeones a perder si lo inmovilizaban por demasiado tiempo. Además, la demanda no cesaba. Y si algo tenían en común van Kaffman y él, era la ambición. Y eso les había llevado a que, desde cuatro o cinco meses atrás, necesitaran los negocios de Malfoy como agua de mayo, para paliar la inspección de la que iban a ser objeto dentro de un par de semanas. Esta vez van Kaffman había sido muy claro y la negativa de su yerno todavía más terca y rotunda.

Y como las desgracias nunca vienen solas, después de sufrir algunas pérdidas en Alemania y Francia, cuando algunas de sus partidas habían sido decomisadas, el estúpido de Warrington se había dejado atrapar en el Callejón Knocturn. Gracias a Merlín, no le había contado demasiado. Sólo lo imprescindible para que controlara algunas entregas en Gran Bretaña. Y ni eso había podido hacer bien.

Puestos a que las cosas salieran del revés, cuando Malfoy se lo pone fácil marchándose solo a Suiza por unos días, poniéndoles en bandeja poder traspasar sus poderes de firma a Victoria, resultó que la muy estúpida había firmado un contrato prematrimonial. Y no sólo eso, si no que Malfoy había protegido a su hijo de forma que no podían tocarle. Pero no con cualquiera, no. El maldito Malfoy no podía limitarse a tocarle los cojones. Además, tenía que retorcérselos. Acababa de enterarse esa misma mañana que el custodio era ni más ni menos que el mismísimo Harry Potter. Los abogados de van Kaffman habían mandando una lechuza diciendo que no iba a ser fácil conseguir al niño. El maldito héroe y el abogado de Malfoy iban a presentar batalla ante el Wizengamot británico. Podían tardar semanas en conseguir una resolución que les favoreciera. Semanas que no tenían. Casi al mismo tiempo había recibido la lechuza de Luxellet. ¡Manda huevos con la caldera! Claro que no era él quien tiritaba por las noches en la vieja construcción.

- Compréndalo, si se niegan a trabajar, las pociones se estropearán. –intentó justificarse Alexius en cuanto Nott se presentó en el laboratorio– Y si tenemos que volver a empezar, no cumpliremos el plazo.

Theo sabía que no podía arriesgarse. Dadas las características de las pociones que estaban fabricando en ese momento, habían pedido el pago por adelantando. Tampoco podía despedir a esos hombres y contratar a otros. No en ese momento. Bien, la presencia de su invitado tendría que dejar de ser un secreto para el maestro de pociones. Aunque tal vez a él le ahorrara algunos viajes. Con un creciente malhumor, ordenó a Luxellet que le acompañara.

Alexius le siguió con el alma en vilo y su corazón martilleó con fuerza cuando se detuvieron ante la puerta del sótano. Después, casi se paró cuando Nott se volvió hacia él y le puso la varita en la garganta.

- Recuerda que tienes una familia por la que velar, Luxellet. Nada de lo que veas u oigas ahí abajo puede salir de ese sótano.

El maestro de pociones asintió atemorizado y siguió al enojado mago escaleras abajo, después de que éste pronunciara unas palabras que no entendió, al tiempo que hacía una floritura con su varita.  
Alexius no sabía exactamente qué era lo que esperaba encontrar. Tal vez algo peligroso o incluso galeones procedentes de un robo. Pero no al hombre encapuchado, sentado en el suelo y atado a una de las columnas que sostenían el techo.

- Ocúpate de la caldera. –ordenó Nott.

Sin perder tiempo, el maestro de pociones se dirigió hacia el viejo trasto, para intentar solucionar el problema. De reojo, vio como Nott se ponía en cuclillas al lado del hombre atado y le hablaba, en voz demasiado baja como para que él pudiera oír lo que decía desde donde estaba. Pero sin duda, estaba enfadado. Más nervioso que antes de bajar al sótano, Alexius peleó con la caldera durante un rato hasta que consiguió ponerla en marcha de nuevo. Después se quedó quieto, sin saber qué hacer. Si marcharse, o esperar a que el otro mago le dijera que podía hacerlo. Apenas unos minutos después, Nott le hizo una señal para que se dirigiera a las escaleras y abandonaron el sótano.

- Bien, yo no puedo venir aquí cada vez que la caldera se estropee. –dijo Theo una vez arriba– Y ya que mi secreto ha dejado de serlo, a partir de hoy te ocuparás de ese hombre. Procura mantenerle en condiciones, Luxellet.

Había pasado una semana desde entonces y en este momento, además de pocionista, jefe de personal, de almacén o de mantenimiento, se había convertido también en carcelero. Nott había manipulado los hechizos que fuera que hubiera puesto en ese sótano, para que la puerta se abriera cada seis horas, momento en el que Alexius bajaba con una jarra de agua y disponía de diez minutos para dar de beber al prisionero, antes de que la puerta se cerrara nuevamente y le dejara atrapado durante las seis horas siguientes a él.

El maestro de pociones no podía evitar sentirse algo culpable debido a que la caldera tuviera que estar encendida. Seguramente aquel pobre desgraciado había agradecido los días en que había estado fuera de funcionamiento. La primera vez que había bajado al sótano solo y le había quitado la capucha al prisionero, había comprobado que era un hombre bastante joven. Por sus ropas, aunque en ese momento estuvieran sucias y amarillentas de sudor, dedujo que de buena posición. Su pelo rubio se pegaba húmedo a su frente y rostro. Tenía los labios un poco agrietados, con sangre seca en la comisura, pero el maestro de pociones no creyó que esto último fuera debido a la falta de líquido, sino más bien a algún golpe, ya que también tenía un par de moretones en la cara. La ingesta de agua le había reanimado lo suficiente como para que abriera sus ojos grises y le mirara de forma turbia, antes de sumirse nuevamente en el sopor de aquel caluroso ambiente. No había vuelto a ponerle la capucha.

Ahora, además de la jarra de agua, llevaba consigo un ungüento para aliviar un poco las muñecas del joven, desolladas por la presión de las cuerdas que las ataban. Había intentado aflojarlas, inútilmente, por lo que entendió que la soga debía tener algún tipo de hechizo, así que trataba de extender la pomada como mejor podía.

- Gracias.

La voz del hombre sonó ronca y seca. Alexius le dio un poco más de agua. Su piel empezaba a verse reseca, sin turgencia y sus ojos más hundidos. Había probado también a darle un poco de alimento sólido, pero su estómago no lo había aceptado. Así que se limitaba a los líquidos, agua y zumos, mezclados con una de las pociones nutrientes que elaboraba para su propio hijo. El maestro de pociones ignoraba cuánto tiempo llevaba encerrado en el sótano. Pero recordó que la caldera no se había estropeado desde que Nott y su amigo habían estado allí. Por lo que no había tenido necesidad de bajar. Lo que sí sabía era que el cuerpo del prisionero no reponía la pérdida excesiva de agua que sufría debido al asfixiante calor, a pesar de sus cuidados. Y que en esas condiciones, podría producirse una deshidratación severa que Alexius no podría paliar de ninguna forma.

Mojó la piel enrojecida de su rostro y cuello, y acabó por vaciar el resto del agua sobre el rubio cabello, empapándolo. Las nuevas marcas en su cara, hacían sospechar al maestro de pociones que el joven debía recibir alguna visita desagradable de Nott durante las horas en que él no podía entrar. Seguramente aquel desaprensivo mago era el único que podía aparecerse en el sótano y debía haber estado haciéndolo durante todo el tiempo en que Alexius había ignorando la presencia del prisionero. Tal vez si la caldera no se hubiera averiado, no lo hubiera sabido nunca.

- Volveré dentro de seis horas. –le dijo.

El joven mago asintió levemente con la cabeza y Alexius subió apresuradamente las escaleras antes de que la puerta se sellara nuevamente.

Harry empezaba a desesperar. Hacía ya un mes de ese viernes en el que había visto por última vez a Draco. Cada día que pasaba, la tensión era mayor. Y su angustia por no llegar a encontrarle o hacerlo demasiado tarde, se multiplicaba con cada hora que pasaba. Debía soportar la presión del Ministro de Magia, pasando por la familia y acabando con los periodistas. La desaparición del matrimonio Malfoy estaba ahora diariamente en la portada de El Profeta, gracias a los abogados de van Kaffman y a Narcisa Malfoy. Por supuesto, la historia también le había salpicado a él, cosa que según Maveric, era lo que los abogados precisamente pretendían. No es que le agradara, pero Harry había estado demasiados años en el punto de mira como para que estarlo una vez más pudiera molestarle hasta el punto que los letrados de van Kaffman pretendían. Lo único que habían conseguido, era que en el apartamento de Harry, junto a Evon y a Puky, hubiera permanentemente dos aurores que vigilaban al pequeño mientras él no estaba. Últimamente sólo pasaba por allí para cambiarse de ropa.

Hacía una semana que había llevado las muestras a Snape. Y hasta el momento el ex Profesor sólo había sido capaz de decirle, _escuela suiza_. Y él había contestado sarcásticamente, _para que me diera ese dato no le necesitaba a usted_. El ex Profesor se había limitado a darle después un pergamino con una serie de nombres escritos en él. Y Harry había vuelto locos a los aurores suizos para que le consiguieran muestras de pociones de los maestros que aparecían en esa relación. Y después a Snape, visitándole cada noche para interesarse por sus progresos.

Sin embargo, el cerco alrededor de van Kaffman se estrechaba. Habían comprobado que la empresa que fabricaba los flejes, en ese ancho y color lo hacía para un solo cliente: Posions van Kaffman, SA. También les habían informado que el Ministerio suizo tenía prevista una inspección en apenas una semana sobre las cuentas del empresario. Y que ésta iba a ser ya la segunda. Los aurores suizos, sin permitir a los británicos intervenir, le habían hecho un par de visitas más. Pero les habían pasado los informes de las mismas. La conclusión más sobresaliente era que Van Kaffman estaba nervioso. Muy nervioso.

Por otro lado, a Nott parecía habérselo tragado la tierra. Habían ampliado una orden de búsqueda a Francia y Alemania sin haber obtenido ningún resultado hasta la fecha. Y aunque habían podido suministrarle Veritaserum a Warrington, no habían sacado más de lo que ya había conseguido Harry en su momento. Pero por lo menos había servido para oficializar sus respuestas en un interrogatorio legal.

Y de pronto, aquella tarde de lunes en la que Harry intentaba deshacerse de una nueva citación ante el Wizengamot, llegó Ginny Weasley con su carita pecosa esbozando una sonrisa radiante y satisfecha.

- ¡Corazón de Bruja! –exclamó para desconcierto de Harry– ¡La muy estúpida facilitó su nueva dirección para poder seguir recibiendo su suscripción a Corazón de Bruja!

El Jefe de Unidad se levantó de un salto y su silla fue a parar estruendosamente al suelo.

- ¿Dónde? –preguntó tomando apresuradamente su túnica.

- En la exclusiva y glamourosa Riviera francesa. –respondió Ginny con voz afectada.

Aquella misma noche, Victoria van Kaffman ya estaba en las dependencias de los aurores británicos, sin haber dado tiempo a los abogados de su padre a enterarse de su detención. Entre sollozos e hipidos, la heredera desovilló lo sucedido a partir de ese jueves por la noche, en el que había acudido a la mansión suiza para encontrarse con su esposo. Explicó cómo había consentido que Theodore Nott drogara a su marido y cómo le habían hecho firmar después aquellos poderes que no habían servido para nada, debido a su acuerdo prematrimonial. Que el hecho de que la firma mágica de Draco fuera demasiado débil en ese estado, había obligado a Nott a dejar de drogarle y la había enviado a ella a buscar a Evon. Su marido había firmado por temor de que Nott pudiera hacerle algo a su hijo. Pero ella no había encontrado a Evon en la mansión. Ni al niño ni al elfo que lo cuidaba. Y a partir de ese momento, Draco se había negado a seguir firmando nada más. Siguiendo órdenes de su padre, se había trasladado a su mansión en la Riviera, y allí había permanecido sin salir ni dejarse ver. Y claro, ya era suficientemente aburrido como para que encima no pudiera tener una simple revista para entretenerse. Victoria no había vuelto a ver a Draco desde que había abandonado la mansión suiza. Tampoco sabía dónde estaba, ignorancia que el Veritaserum confirmó.

A las cinco de la mañana, Hans van Kaffman era sacado de su cama y detenido por los aurores suizos para ser oficialmente interrogado sobre la desaparición de su yerno. Se había negado a hablar sin la presencia de sus abogados.

Severus Snape era un hombre meticuloso y concienzudo. Y por más que el estúpido de Potter creyera que con su insufrible presencia podría presionarle a ir más deprisa, se equivocaba. Todo proceso requería seguir unos pasos y un determinado protocolo. Unas manos suaves y cariñosas masajearon sus hombros y el ex Profesor se estremeció un poco. Pero no lo suficiente como para que esa persona lo notara.

- Ahora no, Lupin. –gruñó.

Severus oyó el suave suspiro a sus espaldas.

- ¿Por qué tienes que ser siempre tan arisco? –preguntó Remus, dando la vuelta y sentándose frente a él.

- ¿No querías que ayudara a Potter? –masculló– Pues en ello estoy.

- Se trata de Malfoy también.

- ¿Por qué te crees que lo estoy haciendo?

Sus ojos negros y profundos se clavaron en los dorados que le miraban con demasiada dulzura para su gusto.

- Lárgate, Lupin. Me distraes.

Remus se limitó a sonreír, pero no se movió.

- Potter no tardará en aparecer. –habló nuevamente Severus volviendo su atención a lo que estaba haciendo– Y quiero odiarle a gusto, sin sentir tu mirada de reproche tratando de hacerme sentir culpable.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que la muleta estaba apoyada contra la mesa, a su lado. La cogió y la escondió debajo.

- No seas infantil, Severus. –dijo Remus, meneando la cabeza.

En ese momento se oyó el sonido del muro corriéndose y después la puerta abrirse de forma intempestiva. _El maldito auror ya ni se molesta en llamar_, pensó el ex Profesor.

- ¿Lo ves? Ya está aquí. –gruñó nuevamente– ¡Deja de sonreír, Lupin, por todos los dioses!

Harry entró en la habitación y se dirigió directamente a la mesa donde estaba trabajando el ex Profesor. Remus, trató de no sentirse ofendido por ser totalmente ignorado.

- Déme una buena noticia, Snape. La necesito.

Severus alzó los ojos y miró al auror. Ojeroso y desgreñado, su rostro marcaba las huellas de la gran tensión que soportaba.

- ¿Cuánto hace que no duerme, Potter? –preguntó.

- ¿Y eso a usted qué le importa, Snape?

- Simplemente podría disculpar su falta de educación. –respondió éste tranquilamente.

Harry resopló, pero cuando iba a contestar, vio la sonrisita maliciosa en el rostro frente a él.

- ¿Qué tiene? –preguntó, tratando de contener su impaciencia.

Snape cogió con parsimonia la pluma del tintero y apuntó con toda calma dos nombres en un pergamino. Después se lo tendió a Harry.

- Sin temor a equivocarme, uno de estos dos. –dijo con suficiencia.

El auror arrancó el pergamino de su mano y salió de la habitación sin tan siquiera dar las gracias.

- ¡De nada! –bufó Snape– ¡Y si vuelves a sonreír, Lupin, te juro que te maldeciré!

Simone Blanchard era una bruja de casi ochenta años. Pero no había sido su avanzada edad la que la había descartado, puesto que era una brillante maestra de pociones todavía en activo. Lo que les hizo decirse por el otro mago, era que Alexius Luxellet había estado en la nómina de van Kaffman durante casi trece años. Hacía ya cuatro que había dejado la empresa debido a los problemas de salud de su hijo menor. Sin embargo, el tratamiento que seguía el pequeño Luxellet era demasiado caro como para que su padre pudiera permitirse el lujo de renunciar a sus ingresos. Debían averiguar porqué.

El hospital mágico de Berna era bastante similar al londinense. Harry y su acompañante tuvieron que subir tres pisos y después avanzar por un interminable pasillo de paredes mitad azul pálido desde el suelo hasta la media altura y a partir de allí gris hasta el techo. El ala infantil se encontraba al final de todo, en una zona con muchas más ventanas que la parte del edificio que había recorrido el auror hasta ese momento, dándole un aspecto mucho más cálido y alegre. La habitación de Étienne Luxellet era la tercera empezando por la derecha.

Una mujer morena, delgada y pálida, estaba sentada junto a la cama donde descansaba un niño de unos seis o siete años, que en ese momento dormía, entretenida en una labor de punto. El auror suizo que acompañaba a Harry tocó suavemente a la puerta, para llamar su atención.

- Buenas tardes, Sra. Luxellet¿podríamos hablar un momento con usted?

Eulalie miró con curiosidad a los dos hombres parados en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación de su hijo. Reconoció en uno el uniforme de auror. El otro, quien parecía llevar también un uniforme, tenía aspecto de extranjero.

- No la entretendremos mucho tiempo, se lo prometo. –volvió a hablar el auror suizo.

Eulalie dejó su labor en la silla y tras asegurarse de que su hijo seguía dormido, caminó hacia la puerta.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? –preguntó intrigada.

- Mi compañero, es también auror, del Ministerio británico. –presentó el suizo a Harry– Y nos gustaría hacerle unas preguntas.

Harry notó claramente el pequeño sobresalto en la mujer.

- Hemos estado intentando localizar a su marido, pero ha sido imposible. Tal vez usted pudiera decirnos dónde encontrarlo.

- ¿Para qué quieren hablar con Allexius? –preguntó ella, temerosa.

- Deseamos hacerle unas preguntas relacionadas con el Sr. van Kaffman.

- Mi marido ya no trabaja para él. –se apresuró a decir Eulalie.

- Lo sabemos. –intervino entonces Harry con voz calmada, intentando no asustar a la mujer más de lo que ya parecía estarlo– Sin embargo, también sabemos que el Sr. van Kaffman sigue pagando esta habitación y el tratamiento de su hijo. –Eulalie se mordió nerviosamente el labio– Nos preguntamos si tal vez, su marido se vea obligado a compensar al Sr. van Kaffman de alguna forma en pago a su generosidad con algún trabajo… especial.

- ¿Qué… qué quiere decir?

- Seremos sinceros con usted, Sra. Luxellet. Hemos decomisado algunas pociones ilegales que tienen un 99 de posibilidades de haber sido elaboradas por su marido. –dijo el suizo.

La mujer se cubrió el rostro con las manos y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Le apetece un té, Sra. Luxellet? –preguntó Harry tomándola suavemente por el brazo– Acompáñenos hasta la cafetería y hablaremos con calma¿le parece?

Ella asintió con el rostro contraído por el miedo y la angustia. Tras avisar a una enfermera que dejaba la habitación durante un rato, caminó entre los dos aurores en silencio hasta la cafetería del hospital.

- ¿De verdad le han detenido? –preguntó Eulalie una vez delante de una humeante taza de té.

Los dos hombres asintieron y ella cerró los ojos por unos momentos dejando escapar el aire con un profundo suspiro.

- El tratamiento de Étienne es muy caro. –dijo– Y el Sr. van Kaffman se ofreció a ayudarnos. Primero le pidió a Alexius que hiciera algunas pociones… –enfatizó la última palabra, dando a entender el tipo de pociones de que se trataba– …de forma puntual y aislada. Para unos amigos, dijo. Mi marido no pudo negarse debido a todo lo que estaba haciendo por nosotros. Sin embargo…

Eulalie volvió a negar con la cabeza y miró a los dos aurores con aflicción.

- ¿Sin embargo…? –preguntó Harry, animándola a seguir.

Ella suspiró nuevamente y continuó.

- A los pocos meses, el Sr. van Kaffman le dijo a Allexius que a cambio de su ayuda quería algo más. Desde entonces, mi marido trabaja en un laboratorio clandestino, bajo las órdenes de un mago británico, socio de van Kaffman. –dijo dirigiéndose a Harry.

- ¿Theodore Nott?

- Realmente no sé su nombre. –negó ella– Allexius nunca me habla mucho de su trabajo.

- ¿Cómo podemos localizar a su marido? –preguntó el auror suizo.

- Le veo una vez cada quince días. –explicó Eulalie– Porque nunca me ha podido decir el lugar donde se encuentra el laboratorio. Y yo tampoco he preguntado.

- Entiendo. –dijo el suizo– ¿Y cuándo espera verle otra vez?

- La semana que viene. –respondió ella– Tiene que reponer las pociones para nuestro pequeño Étienne.

Harry se sintió en parte satisfecho, porque por fin había una conexión clara e irrefutable de van Kaffman con las pociones ilegales, que no le libraría de la cárcel. Tal vez esta perspectiva hiciera que el magnate suizo se sintiera más colaborador y le llevara a confesar qué había hecho con su yerno.

Sentado junto a su abogado, Hans van Kaffman parecía mucho menos arrogante y agresivo de cómo Harry le recordaba en su primer interrogatorio. Como en la anterior ocasión, se veía obligado a seguirlo desde la sala de al lado, a través de un cristal. Y para su desespero, nuevamente en francés. Aunque sabía que luego le pasarían la trascripción, no era lo mismo. Se perdía los matices de las contestaciones. Escuchó pacientemente preguntas y respuestas que no entendía, pero por la expresión del rostro del Jefe de Aurores suizo y el auror que le acompañaba, no debían ser muy diferentes a las conseguidas la vez anterior. Después de una hora, el abogado de van Kaffman seguía manteniendo que su cliente no estaba enterado de los negocios "paralelos" de su socio, Theodore Nott, quien seguramente había presionado a su influenciable hija a decir todas aquellas tonterías, que Alexius Luxellet era un ex empleado desagradecido y que por supuesto no sabía nada de su querido yerno.

- ¿Es que aquí no conocéis el Veritaserum? –preguntó Harry exasperado al auror que le había acompañado anteriormente al hospital.

- Ya te dije el otro día que nuestra legislación prohíbe su uso. –reiteró su compañero suizo– En ocasiones, una verdadera lástima…

Harry bufó sin poder evitar mostrar su irritación. Si pudiera llevarse a van Kaffman a Londres, rezumaría poción de la verdad por las orejas.

- ¿Crees que tu Jefe me dejaría intentarlo? –preguntó.

- ¿Interrogarlo?

Harry asintió. El auror se encogió de hombros.

- Prueba…

Diez minutos más tarde, Harry entraba en la sala de interrogatorios con cara de pocos amigos.

- Usted no tiene jurisdicción aquí, Potter. –saltó el abogado en cuanto le vio.

Era uno con los que Harry había tenido que batallar por la custodia de Evon.

- Lo sé. –admitió Harry– Pero el Sr. Draco Malfoy es de nacionalidad británica, así que estamos colaborando con los aurores suizos.

Harry no se sentó en una de las sillas vacías, frente a los dos hombres, sino que lo hizo sobre la mesa, justo al lado del empresario suizo. Se cruzó de brazos y miró a la pared, frente a él.

- Vamos a pedir su extradición van Kaffman. –dijo– Y créame, Londres no le va a parecer tan agradable como Berna.

- Sabe que eso es imposible. –se sonrió el abogado– El Sr. van Kaffman es ciudadano suizo.

- También usted creía que iba a quitarme la custodia de Evon Malfoy en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, si mal no recuerdo. –a pesar de su irónica sonrisa, su mirada se endureció todavía más– Así que pruébeme…

El abogado torció el gesto y le dirigió una mirada recelosa. El empresario permaneció en silencio, como si no tuviera la menor intención de concederle su atención.

- Le recuerdo que el Sr. Malfoy es un Consejero de nuestro Ministerio. Y nuestro Ministro está muy disgustado con todo este asunto. –el abogado se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que el Ministro de Magia británico se la traía al fresco– Sin embargo, no es por él por quien debería preocuparse…

Harry se levantó y puso una mano en el respaldo de la silla de van Kaffman y la otra en la mesa, de forma que el hombre quedó prácticamente encajado. Por primera vez, van Kaffman le miró. Y no le gustó lo que vio en los ojos del auror.

- Si encuentro pronto al Sr. Malfoy y en un aceptable estado de salud, me olvidaré de la extradición, de alimentar a los hambrientos dementores que tenemos en Azkaban e incluso estoy dispuesto a que su hija sea juzgada aquí y que ambos puedan tener una cómoda y tranquila celda en su confortable y apacible cárcel suiza.

Van Kaffman miró a su abogado, hasta ese momento impertérrito, en busca de ayuda. Lo había sentido. Lo estaban sintiendo ambos, de hecho, Por la expresión en el rostro del hombre sentado junto a él, el suizo pudo ver que no era el único que experimentaba aquella claustrofóbica presión. Los ojos del auror eran ahora de un verde oscuro, opacos en comparación a un segundo antes. Ambos hombres tenían la sensación de ser golpeados, más bien lamidos por una serie de oleadas que les estremecían desde la raíz del pelo hasta la punta del pie. Magia esencial, poderosa y enojada.

- Le aseguro que no tenemos que estar en la misma habitación, ni siquiera en el mismo edificio para que pueda alcanzarle. –susurró.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de van Kaffman y durante escasos segundos, se planteó incluso si gritar para llamar la atención de los aurores que se encontraban al otro lado del cristal. Respingó un poco cuando Potter se inclinó un poco más sobre él y esta vez susurró más cerca de su oído.

- Voy a ser sincero con usted. –dijo– Mi interés en este caso es personal. MUY personal. -recalcó– Y puedo convertir su vida en un infierno si no tengo a Draco de vuelta antes de finalizar el día.

El estado de ánimo de Theodor Nott era una combinación de furia con una buena dosis de temor. Sabía que alguien se había ido de la lengua, porque sus contactos le habían informado de que le buscaban en Inglaterra. Y aunque ignoraba que esa orden se había extendido a la confederación suiza desde el lunes, suponía que no tardarían en hacerlo también allí, por lo que había decidido ser prudente y no dejarse ver. Desconocía todavía que Victoria había sido detenida también ese lunes por la tarde y su padre el martes de madrugada. Sin embargo, tal ignorancia no era menoscabo para que él hubiera empezado a hacer ya sus propias cábalas, previendo el cariz que pudieran tomar los acontecimientos. Sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo que los aurores fueran tirando de todos los hilos y acabaran encontrando el laboratorio clandestino. Así que siguiendo la intuición que pocas veces le fallaba, se dispuso a desmantelarlo y a borrar todo rastro de su existencia. Pensaba seguir con el lucrativo negocio por su cuenta, lejos de allí. Bulgaria o Rumania serían un buen lugar para volver a empezar.

- ¡Nos trasladamos Luxellet! –anunció tras aparecerse sorpresivamente en el laboratorio el miércoles, pasado el mediodía, acompañado de tres magos más– Quiero que esté todo preparado para dejar este lugar al anochecer.

- Pero tenemos pociones que… –intentó decir Alexius.

- Envasad las que ya estén listas y tirad el resto. –ordenó Nott sin dejarle terminar.

Vio complacido como el maestro de pociones se apresuraba a cumplir su mandato sin cuestionar nada más.

- Echadles una mano. –dijo después a los hombres que le acompañaban. Y añadió en voz baja– Cuando hayan terminado, ya sabéis que hacer.

Los tres hombres asintieron y él se encaminó en dirección al sótano, para hacerle la última visita al inquilino que lo ocupaba.

_Continuará…_


	18. Chapter 18

_**OSCURIDAD**_

**CAPITULO XVIII**

El sol se ocultaba ya en el horizonte, cuando un sinfín de pequeños y suaves "plop" irrumpieron en el silencio del bucólico paisaje de un bosque tapizado de pinos. Diez hombres y mujeres avanzaron despacio y en silencio, procurando que el crujir de la hojarasca seca bajo sus pies no les delatara. El edificio que se alzaba ante ellos, escondido entre el pinar, tenía un aspecto deteriorado y sus paredes de piedra hablaban de haber conocido tiempos mejores. Era bastante grande. Y si no hubiera tenido una estructura tan alargada, habría podido pasar por una vieja casona abandonada, del tipo en la que algún muggle estrafalario consideraría hacer una psicofonía. Algunos "plop" más advirtieron a los recién llegados de la presencia de sus compañeros suizos.

Los acontecimientos se habían precipitado tras la convincente conversación de Harry con van Kaffman. El empresario había dado la localización del laboratorio clandestino y había asegurado que, salvo que Nott hubiera tomado alguna decisión por su cuenta, su yerno tenía que encontrarse allí, sano y salvo. Harry había tardado menos de una hora en reunir a los suyos en el Ministerio suizo. Y un abrir y cerrar de ojos en aparecer en ese bosque, siguiendo las coordenadas que van Kaffman les había dado.

Los suizos eran dirigidos por su propio Jefe de Aurores, y en teoría Harry y su equipo estaban bajo sus órdenes. A pesar de todo, el Jefe de Unidad británico, tenía sus propios planes. Porque él sólo confiaba en los suyos. Su incondicional equipo.

- La prioridad de todos es Draco. –había confirmado, fuera de toda duda– Pero si localizáis a Nott, es mío.

Y en ese "mío" su voz había adquirido un matiz algo más que peligroso.

De hecho, no esperaban encontrar resistencia. Van Kaffman les había asegurado que allí sólo trabajaban cinco pocionistas bajo las órdenes del maestro de pociones Alexius Luxellet. Así que el único peligro potencial podía ser Theodore Nott, si es que se encontraba allí. Y en su fuero interno, Harry Potter deseaba que así fuera.

El mensaje de su marido le había llegado junto con otros dos memorandos que se habían colado por el pequeño hueco junto a su puerta, a los que Hermione después ni siquiera había hecho caso. Al leer la nota de Ron, había dado un salto de su silla y había corrido hacia la chimenea pública de su planta, resollando como una posesa, con la esperanza de que al menos Pansy estuviera en casa. Sabía que lo prudente era esperar a que Ron y Harry regresaran con buenas noticias. Pero Pansy y Blaise necesitaban tanto como ella tener algo a lo que agarrarse después de todo ese tiempo. Hacía ya más de un mes que Draco se había marchado a Zürich con la intención de regresar al cabo de una semana y no lo había hecho.

Tras la cancelación de la boda, sus amigos se habían estado consumiendo en aquella angustiosa espera, en la que a lo único que les parecía que estaban dedicándose los aurores era a requisar pócimas y perseguir maestros de pociones. Y lo poco que sabían, lo conocían a través de Hermione, quien trataba de mantenerles al día de la marcha de la investigación con lo que su propio marido le contaba a ella. Harry era poco menos que inaccesible.

Cuando Victoria había sido detenida, apenas dos días antes, prácticamente habían tenido que atar a Pansy para que no se presentara en el Ministerio a descuartizarla. Y el día anterior, la noticia del arresto de su padre, había sido recibida con un griterío casi salvaje en la mansión de los Zabini, que en esos momentos estaban acompañados por varios de sus amigos, quienes en las últimas semanas se reunían casi cada tarde allí, para saber cómo marchaban las pesquisas para encontrar a Draco.

Cuando la cabeza de su amiga apareció entre las llamas esmeralda, Hermione no pudo evitar hablar más atropelladamente de lo que pretendía, dominada por los nervios.

- ¡Harry los ha llamado a todos, a toda la unidad! –intentaba mantener su tono de voz bajo, para no llamar la atención, consiguiéndolo apenas– ¡Creen que puedan haberle localizado y han ido a buscarle!

El chillido fue corto y agudo. Y si Hermione había logrado no llamar la atención, en ese momento ya varios magos y brujas miraban en su dirección.

- ¡Espéranos en el atrio, Hermione!

Apenas quince minutos después, Pansy y Blaise estaban en el atrio del Ministerio con sus chapas correspondientes prendidas en las solapas de sus atuendos.

- ¿Qué hay que hacer para conseguir un visado rápido a Suiza? –preguntó Blaise, por primera vez, apareciendo incluso más nervioso que su novia.

Hermione frunció el ceño, pensativa. Tenía que haberlo previsto. Sin embargo, dos horas más tarde, y tras haberle suplicado durante un buen rato a Radcliff, consiguió que éste se compadeciera de ellos y les concediera a los tres un permiso especial del departamento de aurores. De lo contrario, no habrían podido viajar hasta el día siguiente.

Cada vez las brumas eran más espesas y los momentos en que conseguía mantener un pensamiento coherente, más escasos. Le dolía la cabeza como si estuviera experimentando una fuerte resaca después de una intensa noche de juerga. Y tenía la boca tan seca que sentía la lengua como la suela de un zapato. Ni siquiera le quedaban ánimos para maldecir a su suegro o detestar a Victoria. La cabeza se le iba cada vez que hacía el más leve movimiento, provocándole tal sensación de vértigo, que había terminado por dejarla caer cuando ya no pudo sostenerla. Apenas se había enterado de la última vez que ese hombre amable y nervioso, que cada dos palabras parloteaba una disculpa, había estado allí. Desde que se ocupaba de él, Draco había podido distinguir el sabor rancio de una poción mezclado con el zumo o con el agua. Eso cuando todavía tenía paladar. Por lo que entendió que trataba de ayudarle como mejor podía. Incluso había intentando desatarle sin el menor éxito. Pero le había puesto una pomada que aliviaba las heridas que las cuerdas le abrían en las muñecas.

Al principio, el espíritu de Draco se había mantenido firme, porque sabía que le buscarían. Si Evon había llegado a manos de Harry, Hermione habría atado cabos y lanzado sus conjeturas. También Maveric se habría mostrado suspicaz con las transacciones que le habían obligado a firmar. Y esperaba que para Pansy y Blaise hubiera resultado mucho más que sospechoso que no apareciera el día de su boda. _Me están buscando_, se decía cada día animándose a sí mismo, _Harry me está buscando_.

El hecho de depender de otros para resolver sus problemas le hacía experimentar un fuerte sentimiento de frustración. No estaba acostumbrado a tener que esperar que la ayuda viniera de alguien que no fuera él mismo. Y si había deseado algo con todas sus fuerzas, antes de sentirse tan cansado e inútil, había sido poder estrangular a Nott con sus propias manos. Acabar con él sin varita ni maldiciones. Sólo con el primitivo y visceral deseo del "ojo por ojo y diente por diente". Nada que fuera civilizado; nada tan refinado como un hechizo. Sólo sus manos apretando y partiéndole la garganta con un deseo salvaje y liberador.

Sin embargo, Nott debía temerle lo suficiente como para no haberle dado oportunidad. El mal nacido le había aturdido con una facilidad vergonzosa, aprovechándose del estado en que había quedado su cuerpo tras haber sido narcotizado durante esos días. Cuando había despertado, ya estaba atado en ese infierno de sótano.

Pero cada vez que Nott descargaba en él su furia por negarse a colaborar; cada vez que le amenazaba inútilmente con hacérselo pagar a su hijo; en cada ocasión que de una y mil maneras intentaba doblegarle, Draco se repetía, _Harry me está buscando_.

Aunque también había creído que un poco de calor no podría con él. Y ahora…

Ahora le quedaba la carita de Evon cuando dormía y el sonido de su risa cuando besaba su barriguita, haciéndole cosquillas. Le quedaba esa última noche con Harry. Pero cuanto más turbio y asfixiado se sentía, sobre la memoria de su aroma y el tacto de su piel, se imponía el verde de sus ojos con esa mirada decepcionada y dolida; la que Draco se llevó con él a Zürich.

Y a pesar de todo, sabía que Harry le estaba buscando.

En el bosque, los movimientos alrededor de la casa eran precisos y callados. Como siempre, Harry y Ron se cubrían las espaldas mutuamente, con la confianza que impone depositar la vida en manos del compañero. A su izquierda, Ginny avanzaba junto a Dean y a su derecha, Terry con Angelina. Katie y Colin estaban ocupándose de colocar barreras anti aparición alrededor de la casa, junto a dos aurores suizos. Ernie y Padma permanecían en retaguardia, guardando la retirada junto a otros dos aurores del lugar. Además, Padma, que tenía especialización médica, era quien transportaba el material de primeros auxilios, encogido en la mochila que siempre cargaba.

Harry observó la señal de uno de los aurores suizos, indicándole que efectivamente había una puerta trasera en el edificio, y que ellos iban a entrar por allí. Harry hizo un gesto de asentimiento. Seguidamente levantó el brazo, lo suficientemente alto para que los demás lo vieran y rodó su mano para después señalar a ambos lados del edificio. Sus aurores comprendieron inmediatamente. Era uno de los tantos gestos ensayados para comunicarse sin palabras. Él y Ron siguieron de frente, mientras los otros cuatro se abrían a derecha e izquierda.

Y de pronto, a poca distancia de la entrada, la puerta se abrió bruscamente revelando a un hombre que corrió despavorido unos pocos metros, antes de que una luz verde alcanzara su espalda y se desplomara sobre el manto de hojarasca que cubría el lugar. El segundo hombre que asomó tras él con la varita en alto, se detuvo abruptamente al observar las figuras que avanzaban con sigilo. A pesar de que Dean le lanzara casi inmediatamente un hechizo aturdidor, no pudo evitar que gritara ¡AURORS! a todo pulmón, antes de caer.

Harry soltó una maldición al tiempo que empezaba a correr y alcanzaba junto a Ron la pared del edificio situándose junto a la puerta y comprobaba como Terry y Angelina se apostaban justo al otro lado. Se señaló a sí mismo y después a Terry. Ambos entrarían primero mientras Ron y Angelina les cubrían. En ese momento se oyó el sonido de cristales haciéndose añicos. Alguno de los suyos había decidido entrar por una ventana o alguno de los de dentro, salir. Un rápido vistazo le mostró que ni Ginny ni Dean estaban a la vista. Así que tal vez hubieran sido ellos.

Pasando por encima del cuerpo desvanecido del hombre que Dean había aturdido, él y Terry entraron en lo que parecía un vestíbulo, de paredes desnudas y tan deterioradas como las del exterior. A ambos lados había sendas puertas. Cuando Harry abrió la que quedaba a su izquierda, se encontró con un almacén de ingredientes. Terry, tras la de su derecha, con un montón de cajas atadas con los ya conocidos flejes naranja. La puerta que quedaba frente a ellos estaba entornada, pero tras ella se adivinaba una sala amplia. Seguramente la sala de calderos. De la que extrañamente, no llegaba el hálito caliente y sofocante que se suponía debía emanar de ese lugar. En ese momento Harry sintió la siempre reconfortante presencia de Ron a su espalda y no necesitó comprobar que Angelina también estaba junto a Terry.

- Entremos. –susurró.

Empujó la puerta con el pie y antes de que pudiera abrirla completamente, el haz de una maldición chocó contra el borde de la pared tras la cual se parapetaban Harry y Ron. El moreno dio un salto hacia atrás, empujando a su compañero en el proceso y estampándole contra la pared.

- Va a ser que no. –gruñó Ron entre dientes.

En ese momento se oyó una voz en francés, que provenía del fondo de la sala y que parecía la del Jefe de Aurores suizo. Seguramente conminando a quien fuera a rendirse.

- Desde aquí veo tres cuerpos… cuatro. –informó erry desde su posición al otro lado de la puerta.

- Cuatro y el de afuera cinco. Los cinco pocionistas. –dedujo Ron.

Harry asintió, pendiente de cualquier movimiento al otro lado de la puerta.

- Y justo detrás de la pared donde estáis vosotros, -prosiguió Terry– hay calderos apilados. Y un montón de cajas.

- Parece que les pescamos haciendo las maletas… –comentó Angelina, estirando el cuello por encima del hombro de su compañero.

Otra voz resonó ese momento en la sala contigua. Ésta, temblorosa y asustada.

- ¿Qué coño están diciendo? –masculló el Jefe de Unidad, impaciente– ¡Alguien va a tener que hacer un curso de idiomas en este grupo!

Harry apretó el puño de su varita, descargando en ese gesto un poco de la angustia que se estaba guardando para él solo.

- Terry, empuja un poco más la puerta… –pidió después.

El mentado auror extendió con cuidado la mano, sin sacar la cabeza, hasta lograr empujar con la suficiente fuerza la hoja de madera, que golpeó contra la pared del otro lado. Un nuevo haz de luz cruzó el umbral bajo el griterío exaltado de los dos rufianes. Harry asomó un poco la cabeza, y comprobó que la sala había sido efectivamente desmantelada. Sólo quedaban en el centro, alineadas en dos filas, las diez lumbres sobre las que habían hervido los calderos.

- Dos hombres… –habló el Jefe de Unidad para Terry y Angelina– …retienen a un tercero que por la pinta podría ser el maestro de pociones…

- ¿Qué hacen los suizos? –preguntó Angelina.

- Nada. De momento observan y hablan… –refunfuñó Ron.

El pelirrojo advirtió el rostro contraído y tenso de Harry. No era difícil imaginar todas las posibilidades que en ese momento debía estar barajando en su cabeza. Cinco hombres muertos. Nott no estaba a la vista, ni desde un lado de la puerta ni desde el otro. Tampoco Draco.

- Una de las ventanas esta rota. –dijo entonces Harry, llamando la atención de los demás.

Ron dirigió la mirada hacia donde señalaba su compañero. De las tres únicas ventanas que había en la gran sala, a la derecha desde su perspectiva, la del centro tenía los cristales rotos.

- Alguno debe haber escapado por ahí.

Harry negó con la cabeza, mirando fijamente a ese punto en la sala. La perorata en francés seguía entre el Jefe de Aurores suizo y el hombre que apuntaba con su varita a la cabeza de quien pensaban era el maestro de pociones.

- Los cristales están en la parte de dentro. Alguien ha entrado, no salido. –le hizo notar Harry.

La comprensión llegó a Ron en ese momento.

- Están utilizando un hechizo desilusionador… –después sonrió– ¡Esa es mi hermanita!

Sin embargo, Harry no pareció tan entusiasmado.

- ¡Malditos suicidas! –renegó– ¿No se dan cuenta de que si esto empieza a llenarse de hechizos, nadie los verá para poder sortearles?

- Bueno, tú mismo lo sugeriste no hace tanto… –le recordó Ron.

- ¡Pero lo desechamos porque podíamos herirnos entre nosotros, maldita sea!

Harry rodó la varita entre sus dedos durante unos segundos, intentando no perder los estribos. No podía evitar que el temperamento racional que se enorgullecía en poseer durante sus misiones, se estuviera viendo seriamente afectado porque su mente no podía dejar de pensar dónde estaría Draco; si habrían llegado tarde y habría corrido la misma suerte que los cinco pocionistas. Y ahora, para desatarle más los nervios, tenía a Ginny y a Dean jugando al hombre y mujer invisibles en alguna parte de esa sala. Desde el otro lado, los suizos no parecían muy predispuestos a actuar todavía, empeñados en un diálogo que a Harry empezaba a parecerle inútil. Es más, los dos tipos, se mostraban cada vez más nerviosos e impacientes, inmunes a las razones que pretendían convencerles de que depusieran su actitud y se entregaran.

Harry decidió que no quería esperar para averiguar cuán efectivas podían ser las dotes de negociador del suizo. Porque, negociando o sin negociar, uno de esos tres hombres iba a decirle dónde estaba Draco, sin importarle el medio que tuviera que utilizar para ello.

- Bien, preparados. –ordenó, decidido ya a acabar de una vez por todas con aquella situación, le gustara o no al Jefe de Aurores suizo.

Los otros tres se aprestaron a seguir la siguiente orden, deseosos de entrar en acción.

- Estamos listos. –gritó Harry con la suficiente potencia para ser oído dentro de la sala– Lo que vayáis a hacer, hacedlo… ¡ahora!

Al mismo tiempo que los cuatro aurores británicos entraban, sorteando las lumbres que obstaculizaban el centro de la sala, dos Stupefy partían de la nada hacia los dos hombres, que cayeron inconscientes al suelo. El tercero, temblando como una hoja, intentaba no pensar en el líquido caliente que le resbalaba piernas abajo, agradeciendo que la túnica ocultara sus pantalones.

- ¿Luxellet? –preguntó Harry al espantado hombre.

Alexius, pálido como un muerto, asintió.

- ¡Vaya, eso es rapidez! –interrumpió el Jefe de Aurores suizo llegando junto a ellos, consciente de que habían pasado poco más de cinco minutos desde su entrada en el edificio.

Sin embargo, en su tono de voz había más un reproche que un halago. No parecía haberle hecho mucha gracia que los británicos hubieran pasado por encima su autoridad. Pero a Harry en ese momento se la traía floja si el suizo estaba enfadado, ofendido o admirado.

- ¿Draco Malfoy? –preguntó nuevamente, como si el Jefe de Aurores no existiera– ¿Sabe dónde está?

- ¿El hombre rubio? –preguntó a su vez Alexius en un perfecto inglés.

Harry sintió que el corazón le subía a la garganta mientras asentía.

- Abajo, en el sótano…

- ¡Llévenos! –urgió el moreno, tomándole del brazo.

- … pero no podremos entrar, está sellado –Alexius trató de recuperar el brazo y consultar su reloj– …hace más de ocho horas que no he podido bajar…

Alexius no había podido volver a descender al sótano desde que Nott había aparecido. Procedió a explicarles la situación, intercalando miles de disculpas. Y mientras hablaba, Harry prácticamente arrastraba al pobre maestro de pociones, que era más bien menudo, trastabillando y viéndose obligado a dar pequeños saltitos para poder seguirle el paso al impaciente auror. Por la puerta opuesta a la que Harry había entrado con los suyos, salieron ahora a un distribuidor no demasiado grande. A la derecha estaba la cocina; al fondo las habitaciones y lo que debía ser un baño; a la izquierda la puerta trasera por la que habían entrado los suizos y poco más acá de ésta, pegada a la pared que compartía con la otra sala, la entrada al sótano.

Tal como había dicho Luxellet, la puerta estaba sellada con un poderoso hechizo. Harry se pasó una mano por su alborotado cabello, exasperado, quemando con la mirada el nuevo obstáculo que le impedía llegar hasta Draco. Casi inmediatamente sintió la de Ron sobre su hombro, tratando de transmitirle un poco de calma. El moreno inspiró profundamente y miró a su amigo.

- ¿Quién lleva el libro hoy? –preguntó en tono tenso.

- Creo que Ginny… –respondió Ron– …voy a buscarla.

- También necesito a Padma.

Ron torció el gesto cuando Harry ya no pudo verle. Si lo que el tal Luxellet había explicado era cierto, iban a necesitar algo más que la mochila de primeros auxilios de Padma.

Harry apoyó las manos sobre la puerta y dejó que las oscuras vibraciones de la magia que la protegía fluyeran a través de él. El hechizo era demasiado poderoso para haber sido realizado por una sola persona. El hombre que Luxellet había descrito acompañaba a Nott, seguramente era Warrington, quien probablemente le había ayudado. El moreno notó que su frente se perlaba de sudor y su respiración se agitaba un poco mientras trataba de no desprender las palmas de sus manos de la superficie de madera.

Cinco minutos después, ya que los suizos se estaban ocupando de los cadáveres y de los dos maleantes, prácticamente ocho cabezas se inclinaban sobre el libro que Ginny sostenía. El _Libro de las Sombras_, como les había dado por llamarlo gracias a una serie de televisión muggle que Katie solía seguir con cierta asiduidad en casa de una vecina muggle, y que era una recopilación de todos los hechizos oscuros y maleficios oficialmente conocidos. Y algunos más de la cosecha propia de Harry, quien nunca mencionó cómo había logrado conseguir. Por supuesto, aquel libro no era obra suya, sino de Hermione. ¿De quién si no? La meticulosa estudiante lo había iniciado ya en Hogwarts, como un "pequeño" pasatiempo. Y el día que Ron y Harry lo habían descubierto, –amnésicos totales sobre la de veces que la castaña les había hablado orgullosamente de su libro en la escuela– prácticamente se lo habían arrancado de las manos. Habían añadido todos los que se estudiaban en la academia de aurores y nunca llegaban a darse en Hogwarts y Hermione había elaborado un índice mágico, que les ayudaba a encontrar lo que buscaban en cada momento. El Jefe de Aurores suizo, con un par de los suyos, observaban con curiosidad todo el despliegue. Y para que negarlo, rezumando escepticismo.

- ¿Para qué es el libro? –se rindió a preguntar finalmente uno de los aurores.

- Es imposible recordar de memoria todos los hechizos y contra hechizos que existen. –le explicó Colin– Así que una amiga nuestra tuvo la fabulosa idea de concentrarlos todos en un libro. Es como una guía rápida¿sabes? La llevamos siempre con nosotros, por si acaso nos encontramos con algo que se sale de lo habitual. Y si es algo que no tenemos registrado, lo añadimos.

- Me parece que esto pide sangre. –murmuró Ginny arrugando la nariz, repasando nuevamente la relación de hechizos que habían aparecido tras su petición.

Harry, quien por su parte trataba de ejecutar varios contra hechizos en la puerta sin demasiado éxito, se vio apartado en ese momento por el Jefe de Aurores suizo, que le dirigió una mirada de suficiencia.

- Tal vez sea más sencillo de lo que parece. –dijo. Alzó su varita frente a la puerta y pronunció– _¡Bombarda!_

El hechizo chocó contra la superficie de madera y rebotó, haciendo que tanto él como Harry salieran despedidos y chocaran violentamente contra la pared a sus espaldas.

- No, creo que NO es tan sencillo. –masculló Harry dolorido, dirigiéndole una mirada airada al suizo.

Ambos se levantaron y volvieron otra vez frente a la puerta del sótano, que no tenía ni un rasguño.

- Creo que Nott puede haber utilizado un hechizo de custodia. –habló nuevamente Ginny– Pero no uno corriente…

- Eso es evidente… –rezongó su hermano.

- ¿Qué tenemos entonces? –la apremió Harry.

- Hay uno, por el que me inclino, que se utiliza para guardar bienes muy preciados, joyas, dinero, documentos… Quien realiza el hechizo puede abrir y cerrar sin problema el cofre, caja o donde haya guardado sus pertenencias. La cosa se complica si lo que guardas no es tuyo. –Ginny alzó una ceja en dirección a su jefe– Entonces necesitas añadir un conjuro de sangre. Basta con una pequeña cantidad, que puede esconderse en un doble fondo del cofre o en el suelo o pared si es una caja de seguridad… No dice nada de que no pueda aplicarse para "guardar" una persona.

- ¿Qué hay que hacer para romper el hechizo? –preguntó Harry, impaciente.

- Sólo el que lo ha hecho puede hacerlo. Y si no, hay que encontrar el recipiente donde esté contenida la sangre de quien lo ha ejecutado y romperlo.

- Entonces, busquemos y encontremos. –dijo Ron, empuñando su varita con optimismo.

- No es tan fácil. –le detuvo Dean, leyendo lo que venía a continuación– Sólo la sangre del verdadero propietario puede hacerlo.

- ¡Pero Malfoy no es un objeto! –exclamó Katie, desconcertada.

- Evidentemente ese mal nacido pretendía dejarle morir ahí dentro. –concluyó Angelina– De esa forma no puede acusar a nadie.

Un denso silencio se extendió entre los aurores. Ginny siguió pasando hojas furiosamente, tratando de encontrar una solución milagrosa. Padma revolvía dentro de su mochila sin necesidad, mientras los demás se miraban unos a otros, negándose a darse por vencidos, pero sin saber cuál debería ser el siguiente paso. Inevitablemente, todas las miradas acabaron posadas en el mismo hombre, quien permanecía delante de la puerta, de espaldas a todos. No podían verle el rostro, en ese momento pálido y cargado de tensión, mientras se fundía el cerebro tratando de encontrar la manera de atravesar la puerta que le impedía llegar hasta Draco. Pero sí podían sentir su magia, agitándose contenida, contra el hechizo oscuro que la detenía. Harry estaba refrenándola, de eso no cupo la menor duda a nadie de su equipo. Los tres suizos también le observaban, por primera vez, algo inquietos. Todos habían estado de acuerdo en que el aspecto del gran Harry Potter les había decepcionado un tanto, porque era demasiado "normal" para la fama que le precedía. Ni siquiera era excesivamente alto o amenazadoramente corpulento. Muy al contrario del pelirrojo que tenía al lado.

- A qué distancia está el Sr. Malfoy, de la puerta? –preguntó Harry volviéndose de pronto, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Luxellet.

- A dos columnas del final de las escaleras. –respondió el maestro de pociones, algo nervioso.

- ¿Y eso es cerca o lejos? –insistió Harry, sin mucha paciencia.

- Relativamente… cerca, supongo… –balbuceó Alexius.

Pensativo, Ron se acercó a su amigo. Estaba seguro de que Harry estaba sopesando la posibilidad de hacer volar puerta, pared y lo que hiciera falta. Era lo suficientemente poderoso y estaba lo bastante furioso como para conseguirlo. Como adivinaba que lo único que le había retenido desde el principio era el más que probable riesgo de herir a Malfoy en el proceso, o algo peor. El pelirrojo se rascó la cabeza con expresión meditabunda, a pesar de todo, sopesando lo que estaba a punto de decir.

- Tal vez todo sea mucho más sencillo de lo que parece, Harry. –le dijo, lo suficientemente bajo como para que los demás no le oyeran– Después de todo, Malfoy sí tiene un "propietario". –Harry volvió el rostro y le miró con repentino interés– Dejando aparte consideraciones que no me interesan ni quiero saber… –carraspeó un poco incómodo– …dejémoslo en que su corazón es tuyo. –dio unos golpecitos sobre su hombro– No creo que Nott contara con eso.

Sorprendido por la simplicidad de la solución que se abría paso en su mente, Harry se dijo _¿por qué no?_ Siempre habría tiempo de recurrir a métodos más drásticos. Sin pronunciar palabra, pero con expresión decidida, arremangó un poco el puño de su túnica e hizo un pequeño corte en su muñeca con la varita. Los demás le observaron desconcertados. Harry decidió probar primero con las losas frente a la puerta. Las primeras gotas carmesí cayeron a sus pies, sobre la primera, pero no sucedió nada. Tampoco con la segunda y tercera. Cuando llegó a la cuarta, en la esquina entre las dos paredes, las gotas de sangre en vez de quedar sobre la losa como las anteriores, se filtraron a través de ella y desaparecieron.

- ¡Aquí! –exclamó, en el fondo temeroso de que hubiera sido tan sencillo.

Apenas había pronunciado la palabra, cuando un montón de varitas estaban prestas a ayudar. Efectivamente, bajo la losa había un frasquito transparente con una pequeña cantidad de sangre en su interior. Dean lo cogió y se lo entregó a Harry.

- Creo que tienes alguna cosa que explicarnos, jefe. –dijo alzando una ceja.

Sin decir palabra, Harry tomó el frasco y lo estrelló contra el suelo. La sangre, roja hasta ese momento, ennegreció y quedó pegada a la losa sobre la que había caído, como si la hubieran cocido, dejando un olor fuerte y nauseabundo. Ron, que permanecía junto a la puerta del sótano, la empujó tentativamente y ésta se abrió. Una oleada caliente escapó a través de ella y el pelirrojo volvió el rostro para no respirar la inesperada emanación. Después, tuvo que apartarse casi de un salto para dejar paso a la exhalación blanca y azul que cruzó ante él.

Harry no creía haber bajado unas escaleras tan aprisa, ni cuando llegaba tarde a clase de Pociones con Snape. El aire era tan caliente, que mientras saltaba los escalones creyó que sus pulmones rechazarían la siguiente bocanada. Pero se olvidó de respirar y de cualquier otra cosa cuando ante sus ojos apareció la estremecedora visión del hombre atado a una de las columnas del sótano. Draco tenía la cabeza caída sobre su pecho y el cabello le cubría el rostro, así que en un primer vistazo, Harry fue incapaz de saber si estaba vivo o muerto. Un escalofrío le recorrió de arriba abajo cuando se arrodilló frente a él y levantó con cuidado su cabeza.

- Draco…

Apartó con cuidado los mechones que todavía cubrían su rostro para descubrir con horror y rabia que estaba lleno de moratones. Su piel se veía seca, sin rastro de sudor a pesar del asfixiante calor y sus labios agrietados habían sangrado, aparte de por algunos golpes, al abrirse por la sequedad. Sus ojos, aunque cerrados, daban la impresión de estar hundidos dentro de sus cuencas.

- Tiene pulso, Harry.

El aludido se sorprendió de oír la voz de Padma, justo a su lado, porque ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba allí.

- Su respiración y pulso son muy rápidos, –informó la hindú siguiendo con su examen– temperatura corporal elevada… necesito que le desatéis rápido chicos, hay que sacarle de aquí... –apremió a Ron y a Ernie que intentaban liberar las muñecas de Draco, probando diferentes hechizos– Que alguien traiga agua. –pidió a continuación.

Pero allí estaba el maestro de pociones, previsoramente, armado con su jarra. Llenó un vaso y se lo tendió a Harry. Éste lo tomó y lo acercó a los resecos labios de Draco. Su boca no se abrió y el agua resbaló por su barbilla, deslizándose por su cuello hasta empapar la sucia camisa.

- ¡Por fin! –exclamó Ron.

El cuerpo de Draco se vino un poco hacia delante, cuando las ligaduras que le mantenían contra la columna fueron por fin rotas. Harry le acomodó entonces contra su pecho y mientras Padma abría un poco su boca, él vertió en ella el cristalino líquido.

- Lo bueno, –dijo Padma observando aliviada como ahora Draco empezaba a tragar el agua que vertían en su boca– es que gran parte de los síntomas de una deshidratación desaparecen después de beber sin limitación alguna.

- ¿Y lo malo? –preguntó el Jefe de Unidad, sin apartar la mirada del maltrecho rostro que amaba.

- Bueno, lo mío son las heridas mágicas, –dijo ella un poco apurada– yo no sé realmente cómo le puede haber afectado…

- Abriremos un portal en el exterior que nos llevará directamente al hospital. –intervino el Jefe de Aurores suizo– No se preocupen, tenemos buenos médicos.

Harry asintió y tendió el vaso a Luxellet para que volviera a llenarlo de agua.

En su inconciencia, Draco fue capaz de darse cuenta de que un líquido fresco y revitalizador se deslizaba por su garganta. Bebió con avidez, deseando que aquella agradable sensación no dejara de llenar su boca reseca. Después, fue consciente del murmullo de voces a su alrededor. Creyó que eran producto de un delirio. Al igual que la superficie blanda donde creía estar apoyado y el olor familiar que de pronto le envolvía. A pesar de todo, la voz que resonó varias veces junto a su oído le era tan conocida, tan próxima… Un pequeño gemido ansioso escapó de sus labios cuando éstos perdieron contacto con el borde del vaso. Pero casi inmediatamente su boca lo recuperó y de nuevo su garganta experimentó el agradable frescor del agua deslizándose por ella.

- Despacio, Draco…

Al principio, Draco se negó a sí mismo que pudiera ser Harry, porque el bastardo de Nott le había dejado bien claro que era imposible que nadie que no fuera él descendiera a ese sótano. Y que ni siquiera Luxellet volvería a hacerlo. Sabía qué clase de hechizo había ejecutado su ex compañero de Casa, porque éste no había podido resistirse de pasárselo por la cara y jactarse de lo que le esperaba al orgulloso y al parecer no tan poderoso Draco Malfoy. Y vista su estrella, no le había quedado más remedio que creerle.

- Draco¿puedes oírme?

Sin embargo era su voz. La voz de Harry; el aroma de Harry; los labios de Harry sobre su sien ardiente. Intentó hablar, pero sólo fue capaz de emitir un incomprensible balbuceo.

- Tranquilo, amor, voy a sacarte de aquí.

Esta vez, la voz sonó mucho más cerca de su oído, como si quisiera que sólo él la oyera. Sintió como su cuerpo era cuidadosamente alzado y unos brazos fuertes le sostenían. No era ningún delirio. Harry estaba realmente allí. Intentó hablar nuevamente. Tenía que decírselo. Harry tenía que saberlo.

Harry había tomado a Draco en sus brazos y seguía presuroso al Jefe de Aurores. Estaban ya al pie de la escalera, cuando la voz ronca del rubio batió apenas contra su cuello y Harry se detuvo en seco. Porque a pesar de que sus palabras habían sido casi inteligibles, él las había entendido perfectamente. Contempló el rostro de Draco, contraído por el esfuerzo y susurró que le había comprendido. ¡Por supuesto que estaba allí! Por la misma razón que ellos debían salir al exterior para abrir el portal, las barreras anti aparición tampoco le habían permitido escapar a él. Los suizos ya habían registrado todo el edificio y no habían encontrado a nadie más que a los tres hombres que habían abatido. Así que habían llegado a la conclusión de que Nott no se encontraba allí en ese momento o que había logrado escapar antes de que terminaran de montar las barreras. Pero no. Estaba allí. En ese sótano. Nott pensaba que era el único que podía entrar y se había sentido a salvo. Dispuesto a pasar un poco de calor esperando a que ellos se marcharan. Una sonrisa torcida se formó en los labios del auror. Se volvió hacia Ron, que caminaba justo tras él y dejó a Draco en sus brazos con sumo cuidado.

- Que llegue al hospital lo antes posible, Ron. Confío en ti.

- No hagas ninguna locura, Harry. –musitó el pelirrojo, a pesar de que no entendió a qué venía aquella repentina decisión.

- Sólo asegúrate de que el último en salir cierre la puerta.

Sus escasos conocimientos de francés, habían dificultado bastante poder entenderse con la bruja de la recepción del Ministerio suizo. Como en el suyo, habían tenido que dejar allí sus varitas y después, intentar averiguar dónde se ubicaba el departamento de aurores. Tras dar algunas vueltas, Hermione, Pansy y Blaise habían encontrado a un mago bastante amable, que chapurreaba un poco de inglés y les había acompañado hasta el tercer piso, donde se ubicaba el cuartel de los aurores suizos. Hermione le había entregado al primero que les había impedido el paso, el salvoconducto que Radcliff les había dado y con algún que otro gruñido disconforme, el auror les habían llevado a una pequeña sala de espera y allí los habían dejado durante más de dos horas.

- ¡Esto es inconcebible! –exclamó Blaise por trigésima vez desde que les habían abandonado allí, dando vueltas por la sala– ¡Es inconcebible!

- Siéntate, cariño. –rogó Pansy, más apagada de lo habitual– Han dicho que nos avisarían¿no? –volvió el rostro hacia Hermione buscando su apoyo.

- Si, –dijo ésta– no sabemos cuan complicado pueda ser el operativo que hayan tenido que montar… Nos avisarán.

Blaise resopló en dirección al techo, pero no se sentó. Según habían podido entender, hacía más de tres horas que ese operativo había salido. ¿Tan complicado podía ser localizar a una persona cuando ya se sabía dónde estaba¡Por todos los dioses!

- Blaise, por favor… –rogó Pansy con cansancio.

Finalmente, él cedió y fue a sentarse junto a su novia. La rodeó con un brazo y ella se acurrucó contra su pecho, con un suspiro que sonó más a sollozo tratando de ser reprimido.

- Harry no volverá sin él. –la tranquilizó Hermione– Estoy segura.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo en la pequeña sala, sumido cada uno en sus propios pensamientos. Hasta que diez minutos después, se abrió tempestuosamente la puerta, sobresaltándoles a los tres.

- No podía creerlo cuando me han dicho que estabais aquí. –el pecoso rostro de Ginny esbozó una espléndida sonrisa, cuando se dio cuenta de que los tres estaban conteniendo el aliento– Seguid respirando, chicos, le hemos encontrado.

Pansy estalló en llanto y Blaise la abrazó con fuerza, ocultando en el cabello de ella su propia emoción. Hermione le sonrió de vuelta a su cuñada. No había dudado ni por un momento que Harry lo conseguiría. Por esa razón era tan ridículo que ahora le estuvieran temblando las piernas.

Esta vez fue Harry quien se aseguró de que la puerta no pudiera abrirse. Se desprendió de su túnica y la dejó caer sin cuidado al suelo. Tenía el flequillo pegado a la frente y sentía el cabello de su nuca escurrir pequeñas gotitas que se colaban por el cuello de la camisa y resbalaban por su espalda. La varita quemaba entre sus dedos, casi como el fuego que ardía dentro de aquella endemoniada caldera y llenaba sus pulmones de aire caliente. Pero nada abrasaba tanto como la amalgama de rabia y coraje que se retorcía en sus entrañas. Todo lo que era capaz de ver era el rostro magullado de Draco, su cuerpo desmadejado y sus muñecas desolladas.

- ¡Será mejor que salgas! –gritó– ¡Esto no es tan grande como para que no te encuentre!

No hubo respuesta. Harry estrechó los ojos, recorriendo con la mirada el sótano que abarcaba la misma extensión que la sala de arriba. No tenía otra salida que la puerta que él había cerrado. Las columnas que sostenían el techo, no eran tan gruesas como para que una persona adulta pudiera esconderse completamente detrás de ellas. Sin embargo, había montones de trastos, cajas, bidones, viejos calderos, apilados sin orden ni concierto repartidos por toda su extensión. Harry avanzó despacio, atento a cualquier movimiento, concentrado en percibir cualquier emanación de magia que fluyera en el lugar.

- Somos ya mayores para este juego¿no crees? –gritó de nuevo.

Un chasquido estridente reverberó en el lugar, pero fue empujado con violencia por la magia de Harry hacia la fuente del ataque. Un montón de cajas volaron por los aires hechas astillas. Pocas veces en su vida recordaba haber sentido aquel nivel de furia que podía hacerle perder el control. Y Harry se dio cuenta de que no le importaba en absoluto. Y que convertiría aquel sótano en un infierno mucho peor, si era necesario. Un pequeño crujido a su derecha, cerca de la caldera, desvió su atención hacia ese punto. Sonrió. Aunque más que una sonrisa, fue una mueca. Su magia se sacudía impaciente. La sentía arremolinarse en su estomago, hormiguear en sus brazos y vibrar a lo largo de sus piernas. Quería escapar de su cuerpo y fustigar sin piedad cuanto se le pusiera por delante. Contenerla empezaba a resultarle incluso doloroso.

- ¡Hagamos un trato! –gritó la voz de Nott, inesperadamente– Te diré todo lo que sé sobre van Kaffman y sus negocios, a cambio de inmunidad.

- Ya tengo a van Kaffman. –se mofó Harry, avanzando con precaución en dirección a la voz– Y también ha dicho todo lo que me interesaba saber.

Un silencio oprimente siguió a las palabras de Harry. El auror se detuvo tras una de las columnas y enjugó el sudor que estaba resbalando hacia sus ojos, escociéndolos.

- Además, -prosiguió seguidamente, con la intención de hacer hablar a Nott otra vez– tus posibilidades de cualquier trato se esfumaron hace un rato, bastardo.

Instantes después, una risotada casi histérica resonaba por todo el sótano.

- ¡No me digas que eras tú a quien ese maricón tenía escondido en su armario!

- Ya ves, sorpresas te da la vida… –respondió Harry con sarcasmo– Estoy seguro que a estas alturas ya te has dado cuenta de la magnitud de tu error…

El auror atisbó el cuerpo encogido junto a la caldera apenas un segundo antes de que su magia repeliera y empujara nuevamente el maleficio que, a la desesperada, trató de alcanzarle. Y esta vez, no se limitó a rechazar y a alejar. Su cuerpo entero palpitó la poderosa ola que salió despedida hacia delante, barriendo cualquier obstáculo, rasgándolo como si fuera papel y diseminando sus restos en enérgicos remolinos que los esparcían furiosamente por doquier. Cuando llegó a la caldera, ésta estalló con tal violencia, que ni siquiera el escudo que previsoramente había armado libró a Harry de verse lanzado hacia atrás por la onda expansiva, haciéndole chocar brutalmente contra una de las columnas. El fuego prendió rápidamente en la leñera y en todo material susceptible de ser devorado por las llamas. Harry se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, con lo que probablemente era un hombro dislocado. O al menos eso indicaba el agudo dolor en el hombro y en la parte superior del brazo izquierdo. Palpó por encima de su camisa la gran protuberancia en la parte delantera del hombro, señal inequívoca de que la cabeza de la articulación del brazo había salido de su lugar. Otra vez. Seguramente el batacazo contra la pared de arriba, gentileza del Jefe de Aurores suizo, había ayudado a preparar el terreno. El auror extendió la mirada a lo largo de la vorágine de fuego que se propagaba rápidamente, comprobando que nadie más que él iba a salir vivo de ese sótano. No es que se hubiera propuesto un final tan llameante. Pero tampoco lo lamentaba. Renegando recogió su túnica y subió las escaleras sin mirar atrás, porque sabía que si tardaba más de quince o treinta minutos en encontrar a Padma, el hombro estaría tan inflamado que tendrían que aturdirle para volver a colocárselo en su sitio.

Draco entró poco a poco en el mundo consciente sin tener demasiado claro dónde se encontraba. Pero sí que estaba más cómodo y fresco de lo que lo había estado en mucho tiempo. Se sentía aseado y de las ropas que le envolvían emanaba un agradable olor a limpio. Entreabrió los ojos y casi al mismo tiempo oyó un frufrú de seda moviéndose hacia él.

- ¿Hijo?

Draco volvió levemente la cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro siempre hierático de su madre.

- Nos has tenido muy preocupados, Draco. No intentes hablar. –le advirtió seguidamente Narcisa– El medimago ha dicho que tienes la garganta inflamada todavía.

Nada de contacto físico. Ni una caricia. Ni un beso. Draco se preguntó si su madre se hubiera dignado a derramar alguna lágrima por él, si en lugar de estar en una cama de hospital, se encontrara en la morgue esperando su autopsia. Dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido y cerró los ojos. Seguramente el hecho de que él no pudiera hablar, resultaba mucho más cómodo para ella.

- Todo esto ha sido un verdadero dolor de cabeza. –la oyó decir mientras le ahuecaba un poco la almohada– Gracias a Merlín, esos aurores buenos para nada se han ganado finalmente el sueldo.

Narcisa miró a su vástago con cierto aire de reproche.

- Tienes muchas cosas que explicarme, Draco Malfoy. –le dijo en tono severo– Como por ejemplo porqué entregas a mi nieto a alguien que no es de la familia. ¿Acaso no tienes madre?

¿La tenía? Draco tragó con un poco de dificultad y deseó que la garganta no le doliera tanto para poder responder a esa pregunta con propiedad.

- No puedo negar que lo de los van Kaffman ha sido un verdadero escándalo. –admitió Narcisa– ¡Merlín divino! Cuando volvamos a Londres la prensa van a ser realmente una molestia. No han dejado de acosarme durante todo este tiempo. Lo más efectivo será que hagas una declaración en cuanto regresemos. Así nos dejarán en paz.

¿Un escándalo? Un escándalo era cuando te descubrían con la mujer de tu mejor amigo; o cuando presumías de tener una sustanciosa suma de galeones en el banco y finalmente se sabía que estabas arruinado; incluso podía serlo que en la última fiesta celebrada en tu mansión, los invitados hubiera sufrido una severa intoxicación… ¡Pero a él habían estado a punto de matarle, por todos los dioses¡Lo habían tenido en ese sótano atado como un animal, esperando que se consumiera! Draco decidió que lo mejor era fingir que había vuelto a dormirse. Tal vez así su madre se callara y a él dejaría de alterársele el cuerpo.

- ¿Quieres ver ahora a tus amigos o prefieres descansar? –Draco volvió a abrir los ojos y afirmó con rotundidad– Bien, Pansy y Blaise llevan horas esperando. –después hizo un gesto de disgusto– Y esa… esa sangre sucia que iba contigo a Howgarts. Aunque no sé realmente qué hace aquí.

Draco observó a su madre desaparecer tras la puerta con un suspiro de alivio.

Había sido una verdadera tortura que no les hubieran permitido ver a Draco cuando llegaron al hospital, escoltados por Ginny Weasley. Narcisa Malfoy lo había hecho poco después que ellos, acompañada por un funcionario del Ministerio británico. Habían esperado juntos, -por supuesto, a la única que no había dirigido la palabra Narcisa había sido a Hermione- hasta que una hora después Draco había sido trasladado a una habitación. Y sólo habían dejado pasar a su madre.

Cuando Narcisa abandonó la habitación para decirles que su hijo había despertado, Pansy estaba tan ansiosa que ni siquiera le dio las gracias y corrió hacia la puerta. Blaise hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza y Hermione no se molestó ni siquiera en mirarla. Se limitó a seguir a sus dos amigos bajo la desaprobadora mirada de Narcisa.

A pesar de que Ginny les había dado una detallada explicación de cómo habían llegado hasta Draco y del estado en que le habían encontrado, cuando le vio, Pansy tuvo que cubrirse la boca con las manos para ahogar un sollozo, de alegría y de congoja a la vez. El rostro de Draco tenía todavía las huellas de los golpes recibidos; a pesar de que su cara fuera ya de por si alargada y de pómulos marcados, la delgadez los hacía sobresalir ahora de forma demasiado prominente, señalando todavía más los moratones.

- Draco… -fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de abrazarle y empezar a llenarle de besos.

Draco se dejó estrujar a placer, agradecido de recibir por fin un poco de afecto.

- Pansy, cariño, deja un poco para los demás. –le reclamó Blaise, apartándola con suavidad para poder darle también su abrazo a Draco.

- ¡Oh, mírate! –se lamentó Pansy acariciando suavemente el pómulo amoratado– ¿Te duele? –él negó con la cabeza– ¡Dioses¡Tengo ganas de matar a alguien!

Draco sonrió y después dirigió su mirada hacia Hermione, que les observaba al pie de la cama. Abrió los brazos, dándole a entender que esperar recibir un buen achuchón también de su parte. Hermione no se lo hizo repetir dos veces.

- ¡Dios, Draco!, nos has hecho pasar una verdadera agonía. –murmuró.

Cuando se separaron, él la retuvo unos instantes, preguntando con la mirada. Hermione sonrió.

- Ha regresado a Londres. –dijo– Pero estará de vuelta mañana por la mañana.

No quiso decirle que Harry había intentado verle antes de irse, pero que su madre no se lo había permitido, alegando que estaba descansando. Tanto Hermione como los demás, sabían que Narcisa estaba resentida con el auror a causa de su nieto.

- No pongas esa cara. –intentó animarle Hermione– No tenía más remedio que irse para reportar a Radcliff y al Ministro. –Draco asintió, sin que a pesar de todo pudiera ocultar su decepción– Y… recoger a cierta personita a la que debes estar deseando abrazar. –añadió.

En ese momento, el rostro de Draco volvió a iluminarse.

Harry deambulaba por el apartamento con un cabestrillo que mantenía su brazo pegado al cuerpo y le impedía mover el hombro. La poción que tenía que tomar cada ocho horas, reduciría las dos o tres semanas habituales que tendría que soportar un muggle, a menos de una. Sin embargo, aquella dislocación había sido de lo más oportuna, porque gracias a ella Radcliff le había concedido unos días de descanso, hasta que estuviera repuesto. Por supuesto, había tenido que dar algunas explicaciones sobre lo sucedido en ese sótano; más después de que hubiera quedado completamente consumido. Los suizos habían sido, tal vez, los más quisquillosos. Pero se habían quedado finalmente contentos con tener a van Kaffman y con la prometida extradición de su hija, para que fuera juzgada también en Suiza. Radcliff le había recibido con aire reprobador y tras un _¿otra vez se le fue la mano, Potter?_, le había tenido dos horas sentado en su despacho, tratando de dilucidar si su Jefe de Unidad había cruzado la línea que todo auror debe respetar. Harry reconoció que no había medido la potencia de su respuesta; pero que alcanzar la caldera había sido sólo cuestión de mala suerte. Había puesto cara de sincero arrepentimiento y a Radcliff no le había quedado más remedio que darse por vencido y aceptar la versión de su auror. Porque no habría otra. Después de todo, había encontrado a Draco Malfoy vivo y el Ministro estaba contento.

Harry acabó de embutir como pudo su ropa interior en la pequeña bolsa que llevaría consigo. Porque pensaba quedarse con Draco todos esos días, se pusiera como se pusiera Narcisa Malfoy. Tenían mucho de que hablar. Un montón de preguntas que hacerle. Un cúmulo de cosas que decirle. El medimago le había dicho que Draco se repondría rápidamente con unos cuantos días de descanso. Principalmente, gracias a los cuidados que había recibido de Luxellet. Harry se sentía en deuda con ese hombre, así que estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que estuviera al alcance de su mano para que saliera lo más airoso posible del encausamiento, en el que a pesar de todo se veía envuelto, por fabricar pociones ilegales.

El auror observó a Evon dormido en su sillita y una sonrisa tierna se formó en sus labios. En su manita, firmemente agarrado, tenía el juguete que le había dado el día antes. Unas gafas de goma que había visto en una tienda de disfraces, que quedaba cerca del Ministerio. Eran redondas, como las suyas. En cuanto las había visto, Evon se las había arrancado de la mano con un grito de entusiasmo. Había dormido con ellas y ni siquiera cuando Puky le había dado el biberón las había soltado. Al menos ahora las suyas estaban a salvo.

- ¿Has preparado la bolsa de Evon, Puky? –preguntó al elfo que, servicial, le ayudaba a cerrar la cremallera de su propia bolsa.

- Sí, señor Potter.

Llamaron a la puerta y Harry dio un último vistazo a su alrededor, comprobando que no se dejaba nada.

- ¿Estáis listos? –preguntó Ron, asomando la cabeza con cara de sueño.

Se habían levantado muy temprano para poder llegar al Ministerio antes de que éste hirviera de actividad y así poder pasar desapercibidos. El escándalo van Kaffman, tal como lo había denominado Narcisa Malfoy, tardaría en abandonar las portadas de El Profeta. Esperaban no tener ningún contratiempo para viajar por la red floo hasta el Ministerio suizo y de allí hasta el hospital mágico.

Harry cogió su bolsa y Puky la del niño. Ron cargó con Evon en su silla. El niño iba embutido en un grueso buzo de color azul, gorro de lana y bufanda, arropado con una mantita. El pelirrojo contempló al pequeño en su tranquilo sueño y pensó que verdaderamente era una réplica, mucho más dulce por supuesto, de su padre. No era de extrañar que tuviera sueño. La noche anterior había gateado por todo el salón comedor, excitado y feliz, azuzado por un también bastante entusiasmado Harry, empeñado en darle al pobre crío un curso acelerado de cómo andar y pronunciar sus primeras palabras. Evon ya era capaz de ponerse de pie, apoyándose en el sofá o en una silla y de la mano, daba algunos pasos vacilantes.

- _Mañana vamos a ver a papá, Evon._ –le explicaba Harry al pequeño mientras éste, demasiado ocupado con las gafas que acababa de darle, no le hacía el menor caso– _Di papá, vamos, pa-pá._

_Apalancado en el sofá, Ron miraba a su amigo dar vueltas con el pequeño de la mano, mientras negaba con la cabeza, sonriendo con diversión._

- _Estás perdido, Potter ¿lo sabías?_

- _Mmmm…. más o menos._ –admitió él. Y siguió animando al niño– _Pa-pá, pa-pá, vamos Evon…_

- _El niño no va a decir papá sólo porque tú se lo pidas._ –se burló Ron.

_Evon estaba muy entretenido, babeando a gusto mientras mordía con saña las gafas de goma. Echándole de cuando en cuando un vistazo a las que llevaba puestas Harry, no muy seguro de que poder tener unas gafas en cada mano no fuera mucho más interesante… Su risa infantil y aguda inundó el salón. Después de todo, el sonido que el auror no dejaba de hacer con su boca era muy divertido._

- _¡Pa!_ –soltó entonces, provocando que Harry le lanzara una mirada de triunfo al pelirrojo.

- _¿Lo ves, Weasley descreído?_ –exclamó con júbilo– _Casi lo tienes, Evon… pa-pá…_

_Ron decidió en ese momento que lo mejor era dejar a Harry descargando la tensión de las últimas horas a fuerza de "pa-pa", ya que al día siguiente tenían que levantarse muy temprano y entre otras cosas, tratar de llevarse a su mujer de vuelta a casa._

Draco estaba solo cuando llamaron a la puerta de su habitación. Sus amigos, muy madrugadores, habían bajado a la cafetería a desayunar y su madre todavía no había llegado. Se había adormecido nuevamente, a la espera de que le llevaran su propio desayuno. Al cabo de un rato, la sensación de tener un peso en el pecho que antes no estaba ahí y que sus brazos rodeaban algo tibio y blandito, le hizo removerse un poco, aun algo amodorrado. E instantes después su conciencia daba un salto, comprendiendo de pronto, incluso antes de abrir los ojos, al sentirse embriagado por el inconfundible aroma de colonia de bebé.  
Evon dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho, todavía embutido en su buzo azul, aunque sin gorrito ni bufanda. Su barbilla rozó con el pelo lacio y suave cuando levantó un poco la cabeza para verle mejor. Una sensación indescriptible le invadió en ese momento. Tan fuerte, tan profunda que Draco hubiera sido incapaz de describirla con palabras. Acarició la rubia cabecita con cuidado, sin querer despertarle, consciente de que el nudo que estreñía su garganta se desharía de un momento a otro de forma muy poco apropiada para la dignidad de un Malfoy.  
Un dedo suave y gentil le acarició a él, haciendo desaparecer de su mejilla el húmedo rastro que delataba la emoción que le embargaba por tener a su hijo de nuevo.

- Gracias… –susurró.

Y sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez con la mirada verde y profunda que había estado velando el sueño de ambos hasta ese momento.

Cuando Narcisa Malfoy entraba en la habitación minutos después, su mano se quedó congelada en el pomo de la puerta, sin saber si acabar de entrar e interrumpir aquel descaro o volver sobre sus pasos. Sus labios se apretaron imperceptiblemente, con la discreción que siempre caracterizaba todos sus actos, mientras su mirada helada se posaba en la cama de su hijo. Desafortunadamente, aquello era bastante esclarecedor. Porque, aunque estaba de espaldas a ella, el hombre de alborotado pelo negro al que Draco le había echado los brazos al cuello y besaba con tanta pasión era sin lugar a dudas ese maldito y desagradable auror, que le había quitado a su nieto. Potter. Harry Potter.

Draco había estado sólo dos días más en el hospital mágico de Berna. Según había comentado Pansy con picardía, tener a cierto auror pendiente de sus huesitos día y noche, había propiciado una recuperación ciertamente fulminante. Y un principio de apoplejía en Narcisa Malfoy.

Draco cerró con cuidado la puerta de la habitación de Evon y se dirigió a la propia para esperar a Harry. Hacía apenas tres días que el auror se había reincorporado al servicio y ya le echaba de menos. Aunque estaba seguro de que cuando él mismo retomara su actividad en el Ministerio el próximo lunes, no se sentiría tan desasosegado. Comprobó complacido que en la mesa junto a la ventana ya esperaba la cena para ambos, cuidadosamente preparada por Puky, siguiendo sus instrucciones. Encendió las velas y aspiró el suave aroma de las dos rosas rojas que había hecho colocar en un jarrón de cristal. Dirigió una mirada impaciente hacia el reloj sobre la repisa de la chimenea y después a las llamas que ardían en su interior, caldeando la habitación. Desde hacía una hora la conexión a la red floo permanecía abierta a la espera de que Harry llegara. Con un suspiro mal resignado, Draco tomó un libro de uno de los estantes de la pequeña biblioteca que tenía en su habitación y se sentó en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea, preguntándose si su vida a partir de ahora consistiría en esperar. Más concretamente, en _esperarle_.

Durante la semana que habían estado juntos, Harry le había consentido y mimado como nadie. Y él se había dejado sin el menor remordimiento sobre dignidades, orgullos o cualquier otra consideración que un Malfoy debiera tener en cuenta en su comportamiento. Habían hablado sobre lo que sentían, dado interminables paseos por los alrededores de la mansión y se habían acaramelado como dos tontos enamorados cada vez que se sentía a salvo de miradas ajenas. Y también, entre los dos, habían mimado y consentido a Evon más allá de lo recomendable. Draco le había explicado al moreno un montón de cosas sobre su anterior vida en común, a pesar de que Harry, contrariamente al entusiasmo por saber que había expresado cuando aun estaba en el hospital, no había preguntado demasiado. Más que nada, se había limitado a escuchar. Draco comprendía que todo aquello tenía que ser un shock para él y que Harry necesitaba ir poco a poco. Y pensó que, tal vez, llevarle de excursión por sus recuerdos, le ayudaría. Así que durante los tres últimos días, Draco había ido seleccionando y colocando con paciencia en un pensadero, todos los recuerdos que consideró importantes que Harry conociera, dejando aparte otros que juzgó sólo causarían malestar y sería mejor que su compañero siguiera ignorando.

Tras diez minutos de distraída lectura, la chimenea chisporroteó y justo alzar la vista de su libro, Harry ponía el primer pie en la habitación.

- ¡Lo siento! –se disculpó el recién llegado con una amplia sonrisa– Papeleo de última hora.

Draco dejó pulcramente el libro sobre la mesita, a su lado y se levantó.

- ¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó.

- ¡Dios, sí!

Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Draco se vio arrebatado en un beso hambriento y posesivo, empujado hasta la cama y tumbado en ella para seguir siendo devorado por un apasionado auror.

- ¿No… te han… dado de comer… hoy,… Potter? –jadeó el rubio tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Harry le regaló una mirada llena de deseo y ardor, mientras empezaba a arremangarle el jersey y sus manos ansiosas lograban finalmente pasarlo por su cabeza y lanzarlo al suelo. Sosteniéndole sentado a horcajadas sobre él, Draco le observó con igual deseo quitarse la gruesa túnica de invierno y la camisa, que volaron hacia algún lugar a sus espaldas.

- Llevo todo el día pensando en esto. –confesó Harry, excitado por la sensual imagen del níveo torso de Draco recortándose sobre el verde musgo del edredón.

Su pelo rubio, desparramado en encantador desorden, enmarcaba su rostro arrebolado, desde el que dos encendidas pupilas plateadas exigían en silencio ser primer plato, segundo y postre. Un insinuador movimiento de caderas sacó a Harry de su contemplación y se apresuró a liberar a Draco de sus pantalones. El auror esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha cuando el empinado deseo del rubio quedó al descubierto.

- ¿Tú también has estado pensando en mí? –ronroneó.

Draco se limitó a alzar una ceja con aire suficiente y a meterle mano al pantalón de su compañero, para dejar en evidencia la necesidad ajena. Durante los minutos siguientes el auror se dedicó a arrancarle una sinfonía de gemidos, gruñidos y jadeos, que en ninguna vida anterior o futura, Draco hubiera imaginado fuera capaz de llegar a emitir. Sentir el cuerpo de Harry presionando sobre el suyo de aquella forma tan posesiva y demandante empezaba a ser un hábito tan reciente como placentero. Y, como había descubierto un par de meses atrás, dejar su "delicado" trasero a disposición de su compañero era una experiencia que lamentaba haberse perdido hasta ese momento. Entreabrió más las piernas, para hacerle saber al moreno que estaba más que listo. Harry dio una última y golosa lamida a su erección y su lengua descendió serpenteando, húmeda y suavemente a través de sus testículos hasta llegar a su entrada.

- No… –gimió Draco, cerrando su mano sobre unos cuantos mechones de la morena cabeza y apartando los traviesos labios con pesar– …voy a correrme ya… si haces eso…

Con un jadeo igual de ansioso, Harry se alzó para arrodillarse entre sus piernas y colocarlas después sobre sus hombros. Sus manos descendieron lentamente, acariciando los pálidos muslos mientras se inclinaba un poco y empezaba a empujarse contra la caliente intimidad de Draco. Un gruñido casi salvaje abandonó sus labios cuando la carne suave y caliente empezó a envolver su miembro y casi inmediatamente un movimiento ágil y un poco brusco del rubio, le hundió completamente dentro de él. Ese adorable trasero no parecía tan delicado, después de todo.

Los brazos de Harry temblaron un poco cuando tras un apremiante, _muévete_, se apoyó en ellos para descender y descansar su frente sobre la de su compañero. Draco, con los ojos cerrados y jadeante, le aferró entre los suyos mientras él empezaba un vaivén rápido y certero que llenó la habitación con el sonido de sus gemidos y voces trémulas.

- Dímelo… –susurró Draco, tomando el rostro de Harry entre sus manos– …dímelo, Harry…

Sus pupilas grises bucearon en ese océano verde y cristalino, que conseguía seguir atrapándole con la misma intensidad que la primera vez; a pesar de que en ese momento fuera menos profundo y más vacío. Harry se inclinó un poco y sus labios rozaron la sofocada mejilla con un pequeño murmullo, dibujando las palabras sobre la piel caliente.

- Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo…

Draco se corrió con fuerza, mientras el cuerpo que le cubría daba su última embestida y se desplomaba todavía tembloroso sobre él.

- Yo sigo amándote… –susurró, deslizando los dedos entre las hebras negras y algo enredadas.

Durante un rato, Harry se quedó muy quieto sobre él, relajado y entregado a las tiernas caricias que recibía. Draco incluso llegó a pensar que se había quedado dormido. Sin sospechar que estaba buscando el valor para decir lo que durante la última semana había estado cavilando. Su voz, un poco perezosa y somnolienta interrumpió por fin el cálido silencio.

- No necesito saber más, Draco… no quiero saber más. –dijo.

- ¿A que te refieres? –preguntó el rubio, un poco sorprendido.

Harry se incorporó un poco para poder enfrentar la otra mirada antes de seguir hablando.

- Le he dado muchas vueltas. –confesó– Y reconozco que al principio me sentí desconcertado y muy curioso. Pensé que más que otra cosa quería saber. –acarició lentamente con un dedo los labios de su compañero– Pero después me he dado cuenta de que no puedo construir una relación contigo basada en algo que no he vivido. En recuerdos que para mí no existen.

Draco intentando ocultar lo desconcertado que se sentía en ese momento, no pudo evitar que, inconscientemente, su mirada viajara hasta el pensadero, sobre la mesa de su escritorio.

- Te amo, porque has sabido enamorarme durante estos últimos meses, Draco. Porque has hecho que te descubriera y me has mostrado partes de ti que jamás hubiera sospechado. –siguió deslizando su dedo por el rostro todavía sudoroso del rubio, que le miraba expectante– No necesito saber cuánto me has amado antes. Me basta con ver en tus ojos cuánto me amas ahora.

- Harry, yo sólo …

- No, déjame terminar. –pidió colocando el dedo otra vez sobre sus labios– Estoy enamorado de ti aquí y ahora. En este presente. Porque para mí no ha habido ninguno más. Sé todo lo que has hecho para dármelo. –reconoció– Y no quiero que dudes ni por un momento sobre cuánto te lo agradezco. Pero quiero que lo vivas conmigo y olvides a ese otro Harry, Draco. Porque necesito desesperadamente saber que me amas a mí, no a ese recuerdo.

Draco estaba completamente anonadado por la angustia que había percibido en las últimas palabras de Harry, asustado porque su voz casi se había quebrado al pronunciarlas. Y en ese momento comprendió. No podía seguir empeñándose en recuperar al Harry del que había estado hablando con tanto entusiasmo durante la última semana. Al que ya no era. Al que no existía. Y Harry se había dado cuenta también. Vio como la mirada del moreno se desviaba también hacia el pensadero que con tanto amor y paciencia había preparado.

- Tal vez algún día… –oyó la voz apagada de Harry– Pero no ahora.

Draco le apartó suavemente y se levantó de la cama. Abrió uno de los pequeños armarios sobre los que se elevaban los estantes de la biblioteca, cogió el pensadero y lo guardó allí.

- Estará esperándote para cuando te sientas preparado o desees saber. –dijo– Y si eso no ocurre nunca, no importa. –aseguró– Mi amor no necesita de ningún pensadero, Harry. Sólo de ti.

Se acercó otra vez a la cama, cogió una de las batas que reposaban al pie de la misma y se la puso. Los labios del moreno apuntaron una sonrisa cuando Draco le tendió la mano para que se levantara y después cubrió su cuerpo desnudo con la otra bata. Depositó un suave beso en sus labios y le guió hasta la mesa donde apartó la silla para que se sentara.

- No puedes evitarlo¿verdad? –sonrió Harry, negando con la cabeza.

Draco tan sólo alzó una ceja con aire retador y sirvió el vino. Harry le devolvió una mirada condescendiente, sin que la sonrisa abandonara sus labios.

- Por nosotros. –brindó Draco, alzando su copa.

- Por nosotros.

Y mientras bebían, Draco atrapó los verdes ojos del moreno, fijos en los suyos. Y esta vez no era una mirada ni fría, ni vacía.

Era la que él había luchado por ver.

_Continuará..._


	19. Chapter 19

_**OSCURIDAD**_

**EPILOGO – Primera Parte**

_LAS BODAS GAYS GENERAN UNA NUEVA INDUSTRIA EN GRAN BRETAÑA_

_LONDRES 2/11/2005 – La nueva Ley de Uniones Civiles, que entra en vigor el 5 de diciembre en Inglaterra y Gales, establece que los homosexuales podrán formar una unión legal y gozar de los mismos derechos que los matrimonios de ambos sexos, tanto en lo que respecta a impuestos y empleo como a beneficios tales como pensiones y vivienda._

_Gran Bretaña es el quinto país que permite bodas homosexuales, después de Holanda, Canadá, Bélgica, y España._

_Según la nueva legislación, parejas del mismo sexo podrán notificar a las oficinas de registro desde el próximo cinco de diciembre, su intención de formar una unión legal._

_Luego, deberán esperar un período reglamentario de 15 días para firmar frente a dos testigos el documento oficial en la oficina de registro._

_Entre las bodas más mediáticas estará la del músico Elton John y el diseñador David Furnish, que contraerán matrimonio el próximo 21 de diciembre en el registro civil de Winsor, oeste de Londres, tras una relación de 12 años._

Hermione Granger apartó un segundo el periódico para tomar su taza de café y sumergirse inmediatamente otra vez en la lectura.

_El Gobierno prevé que para el 2010, 22.000 parejas homosexuales se unirán civilmente._

_Considerada la capital gay de Gran Bretaña, la ciudad costera de Brighton será el escenario, a las ocho de la mañana del 21 de diciembre, de la primera boda homosexual en Inglaterra, cuando tres parejas se darán el "SI"._

_Al mismo tiempo en Marylebone, un barrio de Londres, se casarán Roger Lockyer, de 77 años, y su novio desde hace 40 años, Percy Stevens, de 66 años..._

- ¡Ah, no¡Eso si que no!

Hermione dejó su taza de forma temperamental encima de la mesa y Ron le dirigió una mirada sobresaltada. Los grandes ojos castaños de ella brillaban con decisión. En los de Ron asomó una cierta preocupación.

- Sería injusto para ese niño que para cuando se decidan los antediluvianos que legislan nuestras leyes, uno necesite ya caminadores y el otro silla de ruedas, porque al paso que va, no le quedará un hueso sano que le sostenga cuando llegue a los 70.

Ahora además de preocupado, confuso, Ron siguió con la mirada a su mujer y a su incipiente barriguita de cinco meses. Tal vez fuera un efecto secundario del embarazo, se dijo, aunque no estaba muy seguro. Hermione descolgó su bolso, abandonado en uno de los colgadores que había en la pared de la cocina, junto con delantales y paños y rebuscó afanosamente en su interior. Finalmente, extrajo un pequeño móvil con expresión triunfante y marcó un número.

- ¡Pansy¿A qué no sabes lo que justo acabo de leer en un periódico muggle?

El pelirrojo le echó un vistazo al periódico abandonado sobre la mesa. Consideró si habría llegado el momento de sucumbir al pánico. Una vez más.

o.o.o.o.

Draco Malfoy había estimado, hasta ese momento, que su vida era perfecta. Gracias a Merlín y allegados, lo era desde hacía prácticamente tres años. Tenía a su lado al hombre que amaba y le correspondía con el mismo sentimiento. Y un hijo que crecía sano y feliz, quien en poco más de un mes cumpliría cuatro años, que no permitía que en sus vidas hubiera un momento de aburrimiento. Harry quería y se preocupaba por Evon como si fuera suyo y el niño le adoraba. De hecho, Harry era incapaz de resistirse a su estudiada carita de pena y Evon conseguía de él lo que quería, casi siempre. Draco estaba seguro de que su pequeño era un Slytherin en potencia, como no podía ser de otra forma.

Y dentro del remanso de paz en el que casi siempre se desenvolvía su vida, también había sus días de tormenta. Él, a veces perdía la noción del tiempo cuando estaba en el Ministerio u ocupado con sus negocios; en esas ocasiones tenía que soportar una carita larga y acusadora que le retorcía el alma y una sarta de reproches y malhumores del hombre que compartía su cama y que en esas coyunturas, no estaba muy dispuesto a compartir nada más. Y Harry, por su parte, parecía tener programado un pequeño sobresalto cada cierto tiempo, del tipo casi me abro la cabeza y no lo cuento, para que su vida no fuera demasiado tediosa ni monótona. Sin embargo, su principal fuente de discusiones no eran las horas que dedicaba Draco a su trabajo, ni la intensidad que Harry ponía en el suyo o quién le había consentido a Evon su última travesura. Era Narcisa, su madre. El escollo que había impedido durante mucho tiempo que Harry terminara de dar el paso y se instalara definitivamente en la mansión Malfoy.

El auror, al principio, se había avenido a quedarse sólo los fines de semana, cuando no tenía guardia. Seguramente, ya se las había visto venir y no las tenía todas consigo. Narcisa, como le gustaba alardear delante de sus amistades, le estaba sumamente agradecida por haber rescatado a su hijo de aquel desagradable trance. Aunque, después de todo, era un auror. ¿No era su deber?, añadía siempre al final. Además, estaba el enojoso asunto de la custodia de Evon, durante la que, "ese Potter" no la había dejado ver a su nieto durante más de un mes. ¿Quién se había creído que era?

En el fondo, Draco sabía que su madre tenía la esperanza de que contrajera matrimonio nuevamente y que el devenir de la familia Malfoy siguiera dentro de los cánones apropiados para personas de su estatus social. Y que dos hombres vivieran juntos, compartiendo la misma cama, no entraba dentro de esos cánones. Un mago de su posición podía tener los gustos que quisiera mientras se los guardara para él, solía sermonearle. Tener amantes, aunque fueran masculinos, no estaba mal visto. Es más, dentro de su escalafón social, casi se esperaba que así fuera. Y las parejas homosexuales en la sociedad mágica, aunque tal unión no estando reconocida por su legislación, eran aceptadas sin demasiados problemas. Ese tipo de relaciones, estables y monógamas, estaban bien para magos de familias corrientes, cuyos apellidos no sostenían siglos de tradición y recio abolengo –un ejemplo claro de ello eran los Potter, desde luego. Pero no para ellos, acaba siempre cerrando su discurso Narcisa Malfoy.

Así que finalmente el día que Draco había conseguido que Harry hiciera las maletas y se trasladara definitivamente a la mansión, el moreno no había tenido un recibimiento demasiado caluroso por parte de su "suegra". _Paciencia, amor, ya sabes cómo es_, le había dicho él. Pero Draco reconocía que su madre tenía una lengua muy afilada y el don de utilizarla en el momento menos oportuno. Y que la mayoría de las veces, Harry se mordía la suya sólo por Evon. Y era Draco quien, en privado, tenía que contener las explosiones del moreno, amenazando con hacer turno doble sólo por no verla. O las maletas. Lo cual siempre requería una gran dosis de recursos Slytherin por parte del rubio.

A pesar de todas esas pequeñas cosas, eran felices. Después de todo¿quién se lleva bien con su suegra? Así que ahora se preguntaba qué pretendía Pansy mostrándole aquel periódico muggle, con tanto entusiasmo como si acabara de descubrir que podía hacer magia.

- ¿Qué te parece? –preguntó ella, con los ojos brillantes de entusiasmo.

- Qué los homosexuales muggles ahora puedan casarse¿tiene que emocionarme? –preguntó él a su vez en tono desabrido.

Ella rodó los ojos con exasperación.

- Draco, por Merlín¡podrías casarte con Harry¿No te das cuenta?

- Es tan sólo una ley muggle, Pansy. –dijo él con indiferencia.

- ¿Y qué? Ron y Hermione son magos y se casaron en una iglesia muggle, con un sacerdote muggle.

- ¿Será por qué los padres de ella también son muggles? –esgrimió él con cierta ironía– Además, celebraron la ceremonia mágica después.

- ¡Qué duro de mollera eres cuando quieres!

Pansy intentó cruzarse de piernas, en un gesto de enfado, pero su prominente barriga de casi siete meses se lo impidió. Dejó escapar un resoplido de desagrado. ¡Odiaba estar gorda! Después, recuperando su talante, sonrió con esa malicia picarona que disparaba todas las alertas en Draco.

- Seguramente no has tenido en cuenta que Harry podría adoptar a Evon legalmente y ser su segundo padre… Pero bueno, –se levantó de la silla con cierta dificultad, rechazando la mano que Draco le ofrecía– te dejo, cariño, como siempre, debes estar muy ocupado.

Y tras darle un afectuoso beso a su amigo, se marchó tratando de que sus pasos, aunque poco garbosos, fueran lo más dignos posible. Draco volvió a echarle un vistazo al periódico que, casualmente, Pansy había olvidado sobre su mesa. _Bodas gay¡que tontería!_ Y apartándolo a un lado, continuó con su trabajo.

A pesar de todo, el periódico siguió encima de su mesa durante días y cada vez que su mirada tropezaba con él, la idea iba forjándose en el fondo de su mente, sin ser apenas conciente de ello.

o.o.o.o

- ¿Ha llegado Harry? –preguntó a Puky, entregándole su túnica y su cartera, una de esas tardes que Draco lograba llegar temprano.

- Está en el salón pequeño, con el amito Evon.

El salón pequeño, como lo denominaban todos, se había convertido en el cuarto de juegos oficial de Harry y Evon. La abuela Narcisa le había prohibido terminantemente al niño enredar en el otro salón, ya que éste debía estar siempre en orden y a punto para las visitas que recibían. Así que la pareja oficial de alborotadores de la casa había tenido que resignarse a un campo de juegos un poco más reducido. Y a su vez, habían prohibido terminantemente a la fastidiosa abuela siquiera asomar la nariz en su pequeño feudo. Draco no pudo evitar sonreír al oír los potentes chillidos de Evon a medida que se acercaba. Al parecer había en marcha otra gran batalla entre dragones y cazadores; o tal vez de magos malos contra aurores. La palabra mortífago siempre era cuidadosamente evitada. Sin embargo, esta vez se trataba de una snitch que volaba a poca altura del suelo y que Evon perseguía como loco por toda la habitación.

- ¡Papá!

Sudoroso y con las mejillas enrojecidas por la ardua persecución, el pequeño se lanzó a los brazos de su padre.

- ¡Pero mira cómo estás! –Draco apartó el húmedo cabello de la frente de su hijo y lo alzó.

- ¡Casi la atrapo una vez! –le informó Evon, todavía excitado por su casi proeza– ¡Harry dice que voy a ser un gran buscador!

- Si Harry lo dice, –le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice a su pareja– seguro que lo serás.

- Y hemos matado trescientos-dos millones-cinco mil y dos, dragones. –siguió hablando Evon, mostrando sus dos manos con los dedos muy abiertos, para que su padre se diera cuenta de que eran muchos.

- Entonces ya no deben quedar dragones, cariño. –el niño sacudió afirmativamente la cabeza– ¿Qué mataréis la próxima vez?

De pronto, el pequeño pareció darse cuenta de las consecuencias de su gran hazaña. Con la boca abierta por una repentina decepción, Evon dirigió una mirada desolada a Harry.

- Creo que todavía se nos ha escapado alguno. –dijo éste, guiñándole un ojo.

El niño volvió a sonreír.

- Creo que se nos ha escapado alguno. –repitió Evon, recuperando el entusiasmo.

- Y yo creo que te has ganado un buen rato en la bañera, cazador.

- ¡Nooo! –chilló el niño intentando deshacerse de los brazos de su padre– Sólo un poco más… ¡Haaarryyyy!!!!!!

Draco se lo cargó al hombro, como si fuera un pequeño saco de patatas, y Evon le obsequió con unos cuantos puñetazos en la espalda, mientras los chillidos daban paso a las carcajadas.

A la hora de cenar, Evon estaba agotado. A la intensa caza de dragones y a la posterior persecución de la snitch, había seguido una divertida guerra de ahogadillas con su padre en la gran bañera del cuarto de baño de su progenitor. El niño cabeceó un poco, con el tenedor en la mano y el trozo de carne hecho una bola, en su boca.

- No sé porqué sigues empeñándote en que Evon coma con nosotros, Draco. –dijo su madre molesta– Los niños siempre deben comer primero, hasta que tengan la suficiente edad como para comportarse en la mesa.

- Sólo está cansado, madre. –respondió Draco en el tono monótono de cada noche.

Contempló como Harry le hacía escupir a Evon la bola que tenía en la boca y la dejaba en el plato –ante lo que Narcisa hizo una mueca de desagrado– y tomaba en brazos al niño, que se acomodó inmediatamente y cerró definitivamente los ojos.

- Subiré a acostarle. –dijo.

Narcisa siguió con mirada irritada al hombre que se llevaba a su nieto.

- ¿Por qué tienes que ser siempre tan desagradable, madre? –preguntó Draco, molesto– Harry seguirá aquí, por mucho que te empeñes en demostrarle tu antipatía. Es mi pareja. Después de tres años creo que deberías aceptarlo ya.

Ella tomó con elegancia su copa de vino y dio un pequeño sorbo.

- No pierdo la esperanza. –respondió– Cada día me levanto con la confianza de que llegará el momento en que te darás cuenta de la necesidad de casarte y que volvamos a ser una familia normal.

- ¿Normal? –inquirió su hijo con sorna– ¿Acaso que tu suegro intente matarte y que tu esposa trate de llevarse a tu hijo para que puedan chantajearte, es muy normal?

Narcisa tuvo la decencia de enrojecer un poco y se removió algo incómoda en su silla.

- ¡Por todos los dioses, madre! –exclamó Draco dejando caer sus cubiertos sobre el plato con fuerza.

Apoyó los codos en la mesa, cruzando las manos para sostener su mentón en ellas y dirigir a la mujer frente a él una mirada penetrante.

- ¿Qué es lo que te molesta realmente? –preguntó– ¿Qué Harry sea un hombre¿Qué sea Harry Potter¿Qué me ame y me haga feliz¿Qué Evon le adore¿O son todas esas cosas a la vez?

Narcisa le devolvió una mirada airada.

- ¡Por supuesto que quiero que seas feliz, hijo! –se defendió, ofendida– Y también que encuentres una buena esposa que pueda llevar esta casa y dirigir los acontecimientos sociales de esta familia cuando yo ya no esté. Y una buena madre para tu hijo, que le enseñe los valores apropiados y que no le permita ese comportamiento tan descontrolado que tiene ahora y esos juegos absurdos. Y…

- ¿Una buena madre como tú, _madre_? –la interrumpió su hijo con los dientes apretados– ¿Que dejó que fueran los elfos quienes me criaran mientras tú te dedicabas a esos acontecimientos sociales¿Que me obligó a comer solo hasta los seis años, para que no molestara¿Que no jugó jamás conmigo ni me concedió una caricia de más para "forjar" mi carácter¿LA QUE VOLVÍA LA CABEZA Y FINGÍA QUE NO SUCEDÍA NADA CADA VEZ QUE PADRE ME DESGARRABA LA ESPALDA EN SU DESPACHO?

Draco se había levantado de la mesa, exaltado, sus puños cerrados sobre el mantel, temblando de ira. Harry, parado a poca distancia de la puerta del comedor, no se atrevía a dar un paso más, temeroso de que su presencia en ese momento pudiera caldear todavía más los ánimos entre madre e hijo.

- Te diré algo, madre. –oyó el moreno que decía Draco con voz apretada– Mi hijo desayunará, comerá y cenará en esta mesa. Jugará, chillará y se descontrolará como cualquier niño de su edad. Y aprenderá los valores que YO crea adecuados, cuando sea el momento, no antes. Evon es un niño feliz y normal de cuatro años, al que no permitiré que nadie le arruine la infancia como hicisteis conmigo. Y si no te gusta, tienes más de una docena de mansiones de la familia donde vivir, madre. ¡Así que empieza a elegir una porque a mí ya se me ha acabado la paciencia!

Narcisa Malfoy arrojó la servilleta sobre su plato y se levantó muy digna. Abandonó el comedor en silencio, sin tan siquiera molestarse en dirigirle una mirada a su hijo. Tampoco a Harry cuando pasó delante de él.

Draco se había quedado de pie, apoyado en la mesa, ahora con la cabeza caída sobre el pecho. Con unas intensas ganas de patear la mesa y llorar al mismo tiempo. Como no lo había hecho desde que era un niño. Un niño muy pequeño. Lo había intentado. ¡Por Merlín y toda su parentela que lo había intentado! Después de todo, era su madre. Pero todo el mundo tiene un límite y él había llegado al suyo. Entonces sintió sus manos sobre los hombros, masajeando suavemente. Draco se enderezó lentamente y se dejó abarcar por los brazos acogedores y fuertes del auror. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el hombro de Harry.

- He perdido los estribos. –musitó.

- Te he oído. –susurró Harry cariñosamente– ¿Te sientes mejor?

Él asintió moviendo apenas la cabeza. La calidez del cuerpo de Harry le reconfortaba. Sus brazos, envolviéndole por completo, dándole una sensación de seguridad que no recordaba necesitar tanto. Sus labios, esparciendo pequeños besos en su mejilla, expresando tanto amor con cada uno de ellos, que eran como un bálsamo cicatrizando su alma de los viejos rencores, miedos y humillaciones, que yacían agazapados en lo más profundo, esperando saltar como esa noche.

- Cásate conmigo, Harry.

Las palabras salieron de su boca espontáneamente, después de haber anidado escondidas en su subconsciente durante los últimos meses, esperando el momento. Los besos se interrumpieron y Draco abrió los ojos. Volvió un poco la cabeza para encontrarse con los de Harry, que le miraba sorprendido.

- Cásate conmigo. –repitió.

Y esta vez fue él quien estrechó entre sus brazos al hombre que amaba y le besó hasta perder el aliento contra sus labios.

o.o.o.o

La mansión Malfoy estaba ubicada en el condado de Wiltshire, al suroeste de Inglaterra. La capital del condado, Trowbridge, sobrepasaba en poco los 28.000 habitantes y de entre ellos muy pocos eran magos. O al menos así constaba en el registro que el Ministerio tenía de todas las ciudades y pueblos de Gran Bretaña, donde vivían magos o brujas y que Draco se había preocupado en consultar.

Tanto Harry como él, habían considerado que el registro civil del ayuntamiento de Trowbridge sería mucho más discreto que cualquier oficina de registro en Londres.

Claro que su discreción no podía llegar al límite de no hacer partícipe de sus intenciones a sus amigos. Especialmente a un par de brujas, en ese momento muy embarazadas, que podían tener serios traumas si se enteraban a hechos consumados. Y no iban a ser ellos quienes cargaran en su conciencia con semejante culpa.

Draco, aunque no podía recordar su fiesta de compromiso con la que fue su esposa, estaba seguro de que había sido fastuosa y brillante. Todo un acontecimiento social, como no podía ser menos entre dos familias como los Malfoy y los van Kaffman. Como también estaba seguro de que Harry le colgaría de sus mismísimos, si organizaba algo demasiado ostentoso que pudiera ponerles en el punto de mira del mundo mágico… más de lo habitual. A pesar de todo, Draco quería para Harry algo especial. Que los dos tuvieran un día maravilloso que recordar más adelante. Así que, aún sabiendo que seguramente se arrepentiría, envió una lechuza a la única persona que podía ayudarle a organizar la pequeña fiesta de compromiso que tenía en mente.

Pansy, como era de esperar, no vino sola. Habían quedado en su despacho, en el Ministerio, a las 11:30. A las 11.10, Hermione ya estaba llamando a su puerta.

- ¿Y dónde quieres celebrarlo? –preguntaba Pansy poco después.

- En la mansión. –respondió él– Sólo los íntimos, Pansy. –recalcó mirando a ambas– Quiero que Harry tenga una sorpresa, no que le dé un colapso.

- ¡Oh, Dios! Sabes que te va a matar¿verdad? –dijo Hermione, entusiasmada hasta la última de sus descontroladas hormonas.

- Probablemente lo intente. –sonrió Draco– Pero cuento con que no quiera quedarse viudo antes de casarse.

Y con una sonrisa, abrió con un pase de su varita el cajón inferior de su mesa y extrajo una pequeña cajita de joyería.

- Y tal vez, esto ayude.

Descubrió antes los curiosos ojos de las dos brujas un elegante anillo de oro blanco, con un engaste lateral recto, que encajaba una pequeña esmeralda.

-´¡Oh, Draco, es perfecto! –exclamó Hermione, conociendo que a su amigo no le gustaban las cosas ostentosas– ¡Perfecto para Harry!

La sonrisa de Draco se amplió todavía más.

- Lo sé. –afirmó, orgulloso de sí mismo.

- ¿Has puesto inscripción? –preguntó Pansy, con ademán de sacar el anillo de su cajita para comprobarlo.

Pero Draco la cerró de un rápido movimiento.

- Lo siento, es privado.

Ella le miró ofendida. Y apretando los labios en un gesto enfurruñado dijo:

- Bien, volvamos a la logística de este asunto. ¿Cómo vamos a librarnos de Harry mientras preparamos la fiesta?

Los tres se miraron. Esa era una buena pregunta.

o.o.o.o

Había muchas maneras de joderle un sábado, pensaba Harry mientras sostenía una sonrisa de compromiso y se despedía a un nuevo aspirante. Pero la jornada de puertas abiertas de la academia de aurores para los estudiantes de último curso, tanto de Hogwarts como de otras escuelas mágicas que estuvieran interesados en la carrera, le había caído como una piedra en la cabeza. No había estado en casa prácticamente en toda la semana. Radcliff le había tenido dando tumbos de un lado a otro. Primero habían sido dos días en Gales, para comprobar la muerte de algunos animales domésticos en varias granjas, que sospechaban tenía que ver con algún tipo de rito oscuro. Después, dos días de cursillo sobre la Aplicación de Nuevos Hechizos de Defensa, impartido por una barrigona Hermione Granger y un especialista en Artes Oscuras del Ministerio, que se celebró en Edimburgo, vaya usted a saber porqué. El viernes, Radcliff le había mandado a sustituirle en una reunión con representantes del Ministerio francés, para limar asperezas sobre algunos problemillas que habían surgido con las competencias que sus países tenían sobre detenidos de ambas nacionalidades. Había llegado muy tarde a casa y de un humor de perros, después de enterarse de que su jefe, además, le había ofrecido como "voluntario" para el dichoso día de puertas abiertas. _¿Qué mejor reclamo que Harry Potter?_ le había dicho con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Y Radcliff raramente sonreía. Harry llegó a la conclusión de que, a dos pasos de su jubilación, el veterano Jefe de Aurores empezaba a chochear.

Cuando por fin el último estudiante desapareció por la puerta, eran ya las siete de la tarde. Harry sólo tenía ganas de llegar a casa, darse una buena ducha, cenar y echarle un buen polvo a Draco. O mejor, que se lo echara Draco a él porque se sentía demasiado cansado incluso para hacer el esfuerzo. Le extrañó que las barreras de seguridad de la mansión estuvieran bajadas y arrugó la nariz. Sólo podía significar que había gente en la vivienda, que un sábado por la noche en el que él sólo deseaba tranquilidad, no debería estar. En cuanto traspasó la puerta, se encontró a Draco en el vestíbulo, vestido elegantemente, como para salir a cenar.

- ¡Menos mal que ya estás aquí! –le dijo mientras, tras un beso rápido, le arrastraba en dirección a las escaleras– Tenemos invitados a cenar.

Harry soltó su mano de la de Draco y se paró al pie del primer escalón.

- No jodas, Draco. –se quejó– Estoy muy cansado.

- Son de compromiso, Harry. No puedes fallarme.

Y Draco esbozó aquella sonrisa, a medio camino entre la súplica y la seducción, que Harry difícilmente podía evadir.

- ¿Otra vez gente del Ministerio? –preguntó el moreno subiendo el peldaño con desgana– No aguanto esas cenas, lo sabes.

- Lo sé, mi amor. –respondió Draco con paciencia, tirando de él– No te lo pediría si no fuera muy importante.

Refunfuñando, Harry se dio una rápida ducha y se visitó con la ropa que ya encontró preparada encima de la cama.

- ¿A quién tenemos, hoy? –refunfuñó al ver la elegante túnica que Draco le tendía– ¿Al Ministro?

Draco le ayudó a ponérsela, sin dejar de meterle prisa, pero evitando responder a la pregunta. Harry peinó su pelo, aun mojado, y tras echarse un último y resignado vistazo en el espejo, siguió a Draco, preguntándose quién diablos habría abajo para que el rubio se viera tan nervioso. Hacía tiempo que sospechaba de las ambiciones políticas de su pareja, aunque Draco no se decidiera todavía a hablar claramente de ellas, y se preguntó si serían gente influyente a la que el Consejero le interesaría tener de su lado más adelante. Sonrió para sí mismo, sin poder evitar pensar que después de todo, la manipulación elegante y sutil, era una de las habilidades de los Malfoy.

Se detuvieron ante las puertas del salón de baile, que jamás había visto utilizar y Harry se cuestionó asustado a cuánta gente iban a dar de cenar esa noche. Antes de abrir la puerta, con la mano ya en el pomo, Draco le miró con un brillo extraño en sus hermosos ojos grises.

- Sabes que te amo¿verdad? –preguntó esbozando una vez más la sonrisa que desarmaba a Harry.

- Claro. –respondió éste poniéndose repentinamente en guardia tras la sospechosa pregunta.

- Pues espero que sigas recordándolo cuando entremos ahí… –le dijo con un guiño.

Le tomó de la mano y abrió la puerta del salón, mientras Harry tragaba saliva, no muy seguro de con qué se iba a encontrar al otro lado. Casi al instante un aluvión de vítores y aplausos estalló en sus oídos.

- Dios mío… –musitó el moreno, aturdido.

Draco apretó su mano y después le besó suavemente en los labios, causando todavía más aclamaciones.

- Se suponía que iba a ser algo íntimo y discreto. –se disculpó– Pero como siempre, a Pansy & Cia. se les fue la mano.

Y omitió mencionarle que él mismo, finalmente había dado su aprobación e incluso añadido algún que otro nombre a la lista, que podía servir a sus futuros intereses.

Los invitados habían estado esperándoles, charlando alrededor de la larga mesa que atravesaba el salón de baile de parte a parte. Las arañas de cristal del techo refulgían la luz de forma nítida y esplendorosa, después de horas de limpieza por parte de los elfos, azuzados por una malhumorada morena de pies hinchados y vejiga incómodamente comprimida. Los espejos de las paredes parecían agrandar todavía más la estancia, dándole un aire majestuoso y elegante.

Con una sonrisa emocionada, Harry recorría los rostros de todos los que les rodeaban, estrechando manos, recibiendo besos y abrazos. Casi podía jurar que no faltaba nadie. Su equipo con sus parejas, todos los Weasleys y sus correspondientes parejas, Remus y Snape, los Slyltherin amigos de Draco, algunos compañeros de Hogwarts con los que había seguido manteniendo relación, como Neville o Luna. Radcliff… ¿Radcliff?

- Después de convencerle para que te mantuviera ocupado toda la semana, qué menos que invitarle. –le dijo Draco en un susurro.

- Ya… ¿Y Scrimgeour?

Entonces Draco esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Creo que la sociedad mágica lleva todavía demasiado retraso en algunas cosas. Pretendo que se dé cuenta. Además, es mi "jefe".

Harry se limitó a sonreír, con la ligera sospecha de que Draco nunca había pretendido que aquella fiesta fuera ni tan íntima, ni tan discreta. Durante unos minutos, se dejó arrastrar de la mano de su compañero, saludando y recibiendo parabienes con motivo de su próxima unión. Hasta que unos golpecitos en su hombro llamaron su atención sobre un asunto más urgente.

- Harry... –era Hermione– …creo que tenemos un pequeño problema.

Ron sostenía en brazos a Evon, quien lloraba desconsoladamente. El niño le tendió inmediatamente los brazos en un ademán desesperado.

- Evon¿qué te pasa, cariño? –preguntó Harry preocupado.

Evon se agarró a su cuello como a una tabla de salvación, sin dejar de llorar.

- Creo que se ha asustado. Estaba tan nervioso esperando a que llegaras, para mostrarte lo mayor que está con su elegante túnica nueva... –explicó Hermione con un guiño hacia su amigo– Pero toda esta gente mayor os ha rodeado y no le dejaban acercarse¿verdad Evon?

El niño sacudió la cabecita contra el hombre de Harry, entre ruidosos hipidos. Él enjuagó con un dedo los gruesos lagrimones que todavía se deslizaban por el rostro del pequeño.

- Entonces, tengo que ver a este hombrecito tan elegante. –dijo Harry depositando al niño de nuevo en el suelo– ¡Merlín, claro que no te he reconocido antes! Casi pareces tan mayor como papá.

El pequeño llevaba una elegante túnica azul marino, con pequeños botones de plata en forma de media luna. Debajo, un impecable traje gris, un tono algo más claro que el que en aquel momento llevaba su propio padre. Y aunque Harry pensó que era un crimen obligar a un niño de cuatro años a llevar corbata, el pequeño no parecía para nada incómodo. Más bien muy orgulloso de su distinguido aspecto.

- Pero soy yo, de verdad. –aseguró Evon sacudiendo con firmeza la rubia cabeza, con el rostro todavía enrojecido por el disgusto.

Y para asegurarse de que no volviera a suceder, se agarró con fuerza a la mano del moreno, mientras entrecerraba sus pequeños ojos grises y después alzaba elegantemente su ceja, mirando de forma desafiante a todos los adultos a su alrededor. ¡A ver quién se atrevía ahora a separarle de Harry y su padre!

¡Dios mío! –no pudo evitar reír Hermione– Lo llevan en los genes¿verdad?

- El cromosoma Malfoy. –afirmó Harry con gravedad– Cuando la ciencia lo descubra, vamos a tener serios problemas¿verdad, Evon?

El niño afirmó con vehemencia, tan serio como si hubiera comprendido. Hermione tuvo que cubrirse la boca con una mano para ahogar la carcajada y Ron se volvió prudentemente de espaldas. Aún así, ambos se ganaron una sospechosa y afilada mirada del pequeño Malfoy.

Horas después, cansados y felices, Draco observaba con una sonrisa satisfecha el anillo que le había puesto en el dedo a Harry delante de todos sus invitados.

- No pensarás ponerte el pijama¿verdad? –preguntó alzando su ceja de forma provocativa, contemplando desde la cama, ya con cierta excitación, cómo su compañero se iba deshaciendo de su indumentaria.

- Nada más lejos de mi intención. –sonrió el moreno, dejando caer al suelo su ropa interior y metiéndose en la cama con una prometedora sonrisa– Vas a pagar toda la vergüenza que me has hecho pasar esta noche…

Draco extendió los brazos cuan largos eran sobre la cama, en actitud abandonada y una sonrisa que invitaba a todo en sus labios. Harry se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y se inclinó despacio, hasta rozarlos.

- Qué peligro tienes, Draco Malfoy. –susurró.

- Nada que un auror no pueda resolver, Harry Potter. –respondió él, intentando profundizar un beso al que el moreno se resistía.

Juguetón, Harry paseó su trasero por la despierta erección de su compañero, moviendo sus caderas con tanta lentitud como le fue posible.

- ¿Algún método de tortura que os enseñan en la academia? –masculló Draco, demasiado excitado y poco dispuesto a seguir pagando a ese ritmo desquiciadamente lento.

- ¡Ah, ah! –Harry le oprimió con fuerza entre sus piernas, impidiendo el movimiento que el rubio deseaba– Un día entero en la jodida academia, Draco. Soportando preguntas estúpidas, estudiantes bobalicones y miradas… de todo tipo. –Drazo alzó una ceja– Así que no esperes redimirte tan deprisa, rubio.

Draco le obsequió entonces con una sonrisa angelical.

- Pero te he regalado un anillo muy bonito. –dijo suavemente– Y he impedido que el primer plato fuera vichyssoise…

Harry volvió a moverse de forma sinuosa sobre las pálidas caderas y Draco gimió, a pesar de haberse propuesto castigar al moreno con su silencio si se empecinaba en atormentarle de aquella forma. Los ojos esmeralda tenían un brillo malicioso y divertido, nada esperanzador. A pesar de que la erección de Harry reposaba turgente y orgullosa sobre el estómago de Draco, éste observó que no parecía apremiarle demasiado. El rubio era consciente de lo que era capaz de aguantar su auror cuando se lo proponía.

- Vale. –se rindió. Ya habría ocasión para tomarse la revancha– ¿Qué tal si tras la fastidiosa jornada de puertas abiertas… iniciamos la gloriosa noche de piernas abiertas?

- Mmm… suena interesante. –admitió Harry.

Draco se acomodó para hacerle sitio entre sus piernas y Harry se inclinó sobre él para besarle de nuevo.

- Estoy listo, Harry… –jadeó el rubio contra los labios que le devoraban.

- Sé que lo estás… –sonrió el auror, explayándose solamente en besos y caricias.

Draco gruñó y gimió al mismo tiempo, hundiendo con fuerza sus dedos en la espalda de su compañero.

- Puedo ser mucho más retorcido que tú, Potter… –le advirtió.

Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada y posicionó por fin su miembro en la ansiosa entrada, empujando después con fuerza.

- Hay un dragón debajo de mi cama. –proclamó de pronto una vocecita trémula y asustada.

Harry dio una sacudida y Draco reprimió el quejido que el brusco movimiento había provocado.

Plantado al final de la cama, Evon les miraba con una carita que, de entrada, desarmaba cualquier intención de mandarle de nuevo a su habitación. Harry rodó sobre sí mismo, mordiéndose el labio y las ganas.

- Los dragones no entran en las casas, Evon. –le aseguró su padre con voz medio ahogada, mientras se incorporaba y trataba de sacar los pantalones de su pijama de debajo de la almohada al mismo tiempo.

- Charlie dice que pueden. –afirmó el niño, subiéndose a la cama y empezando a gatear hacia ellos.

- Charlie es un cretino. –masculló Draco, con el brazo todavía enredado entre las almohadas.

Encogido en su lado de la cama, Harry se aguantaba el interrumpido deseo y la risa, a partes iguales. Aunque las ganas de reírse no dolían tanto como su entrepierna en ese momento. Alargó el brazo hacia el suelo y palpó hacia donde creía habían quedado sus calzoncillos, tratando de mantener su cara de póquer y fingir que no tenía una erección de campeonato clamando por liberarse.

Evon se deslizó sin perder tiempo bajo las sábanas, entre los dos hombres, y después miró a su padre con expresión avispada.

- ¿Os estabais dando besitos? –preguntó.

- Er… ¿te he dicho alguna vez que los dragones viven al aire libre, en cuevas? –intervino Harry, distrayendo la atención del pequeño para darle tiempo al padre a encontrar de una vez sus pantalones– Y donde nosotros vivimos, definitivamente es imposible que los haya. –sonrió haciendo una pequeña mueca– Y menos debajo de tu cama.

Evon se enderezó y apoyando sus manos sobre el pecho del auror, preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos:

- ¿Y si es un erkling? –insistió– Los erklings me dan miedo.

_Demasiada caza de dragones y puñetas,_ se dijo Draco, por fin con sus doloridas partes bajas a buen resguardo, dirigiéndole a Harry una mirada significativa.

- En casa no hay erklings. –le aseguró a su hijo– Así que puedes dormir tranquilo. ¿Papá te lleva de vuelta a tu habitación?

Evon volvió a escurrirse a toda prisa bajo las sábanas, cubriéndose hasta la nariz, negando rotundamente y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

- Podéis daros besitos, si queréis. Yo no miro. Lo prometo.

Y apretó más fuerte los párpados. Mientras Harry intentaba ahogar su risa contra la almohada, Draco dejó escapar un suspiro resignado.

- Anda, duérmete cariño. –miró a Harry con cara de pocos amigos– Ya hablaremos mañana de dragones y otros bichos...

Al cabo de pocos minutos, mientras intentaba olvidarse de la rigidez que todavía abultaba sus calzoncillos, Harry sintió un sorpresivo y algo agresivo tirón en el pelo. Se incorporó un poco y comprobó que Evon ya se había dormido. No así su padre, que le observaba desde el otro lado con expresión mortificada.

- Cuarto de baño. –susurró Draco con voz apretada– Cinco minutos.

Ambos dirigieron entonces sus miradas sobre Evon, que tenía una expresión plácida y relajada en su carita.

- ¿Qué tal, _ya_? –susurró a su vez el moreno.

Y ambos salieron sigilosamente de la cama, procurando no despertar al pequeño diablillo con cara de angelito que se había adueñado de ella.

Dos semanas más tarde, Draco y Harry se habían dado el sí en el ayuntamiento muggle de Trowbridge de forma íntima y privada. Sólo habían contado con sus dos testigos, Ron y Blaise junto a sus embarazadísimas y emocionadas esposas. Y Remus, que acudió arrastrando a un más que malhumorado Snape, ya libre de todo cargo gracias a la intervención de Harry y con una prótesis que impedía adivinar que le faltaba una pierna, regalo de un agradecido Draco. Y, por supuesto, con un sobrexcitado Evon, que no perdió ocasión de contarle a quien se le ponía por delante, que su papá se había casado con Harry y que ahora también era su papá.

Narcisa no fue invitada.

Y como todo lo que pretende ser discreto acaba por vocearse a los cuatro vientos, la portada de aquel domingo de El Profeta la llenaba la foto de un sonriente Harry Potter de la mano de un no menos sonriente Consejero para Asuntos Económicos, Draco Malfoy. Ambos saliendo del ayuntamiento muggle donde acababan de formalizar su unión.

La controversia estaba servida.

O.O.O.O.O.O

_**Cinco años después…**_

¡Una pedrada¡Una simple y puta pedrada en pleno atrio del Ministerio! Harry Potter se comía el pasillo que dirigía a la sala de urgencias de San Mungo a furiosos taconazos, su túnica ondeando tras él casi con la misma rabia que en ese momento exhibía en su rostro. Empujó las puertas batientes que le separaban de la zona restringida, reservada sólo para los pacientes que están siendo atendidos y sus ojos localizaron inmediatamente a los dos aurores que montaban guardia ante las cortinas cerradas de uno de los cubículos.

- Joder, joder, joder… –musitó por lo bajo uno de ellos, lanzándole al otro auror una mirada apresurada –el jefe trae cara de pocos amigos…

- Ya te digo… –murmuró el otro, palideciendo al unísono con su compañero.

Y antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra más, el Jefe de Aurores se había plantado delante de sus dos hombres con cara de necesitar muchas explicaciones. Los dos jóvenes se miraron, brindándose mutuamente el honor de ser quien abriera la boca primero.

- Sus explicaciones, después. –dijo, sin embargo, Harry en tono cortante.

Y apartó la cortina para entrar donde su marido estaba siendo atendido.

Draco estaba sentado en la camilla, con lo que había sido un buen boquete en la frente, ya cerrado. Quedaba una línea rojiza e inflamada, sobre la que el medimago estaba pasando un algodón empapado con una sustancia amarillenta. Éste, volvió la cabeza, para echar a quien fuera que hubiera entrado mientras él todavía estaba curando a su paciente, pero al reconocer quien era, se limitó a un ligero movimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo.

- Esto ya está, Sr. Malfoy. –dijo seguidamente, mientras le entregaba un vaso para que se tomara su contenido– Va a doler un poco más seguramente durante un par de días, así que no olvide tomarse la poción cada ocho horas. Quédese en casa y descanse.

- Gracias.

- Sr. Potter. –saludó el medimago antes de apartar la cortina y salir.

Harry se acercó a su marido y sin permitirle que se levantara todavía, examinó con detenimiento su frente. El rostro de Draco estaba todavía un poco más pálido de lo normal y sobre el cuello de su camisa y su túnica, se apreciaban los oscuros manchones de la sangre que había brotado de la herida.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –susurró, acariciando el platinado y sedoso cabello.

- Por lo visto, a alguien no le deben gustar demasiado mis propuestas de reforma a la Ley de la Familia. –respondió Draco y el intento de bajarse de la camilla le hizo perder el mundo de vista durante unos segundos.

- Te llevaré a casa. –dijo Harry, tomándole firmemente del brazo.

- No, no puedo permitirme que esto altere mis planes para el resto del día. –se negó Draco.

- ¿Qué no puedes permitirte…? –el auror apretó las mandíbulas e hizo un gran esfuerzo para simplemente no desaparecer de allí y dejar al testarudo Ministro Junior directamente en su habitación, opinara lo que opinara.

- No vamos a discutir aquí, Harry. –Draco señaló la cortina tras la cual estaba su escolta. Después, miró su manchada túnica– Necesito cambiarme de ropa.

Harry miró fijamente a su marido, preguntándose si era realmente consciente de lo que había sucedido.

- ¿Es todo lo que te preocupa? –preguntó enojado– ¡Casi me da un infarto cuando me han dicho que te habían traído aquí por culpa de una pedrada en la cabeza¡Podían haberte matado, Draco!

- Por lo que parece, –el rubio esbozó una media sonrisa– tengo la cabeza casi tan dura como la tuya.

Apartó el flequillo de Harry y descubrió la conocida cicatriz.

- Mmmm… casi, casi… –bromeó.

Harry le apartó la mano con un poco de brusquedad y una mirada furibunda. Sabía de sobras que no iba a lograr convencerle. La cruzada que se había propuesto Draco era demasiado importante para él, como para dejarse amilanar por esa "nimiedad".

- Estoy bien, de verdad. –le tranquilizó Draco rozando los labios del moreno en un beso rápido– Sólo un poco mareado.

Harry le abrazó, sintiéndose impotente. Sensación que el mago moreno difícilmente toleraba.

- Yo mismo te protegería si pudiera¡maldita sea!

- El Jefe de Aurores no puede tener favoritismos. –le recordó Draco.

Harry gruñó.

- No, no puede. –admitió– Pero ese par de jovenzuelos van a patrullar el callejón Diagon hasta que les salgan ampollas en los pies.

Draco le miró con una sonrisa llena de comprensión. Desde que las cosas se habían puesto un tanto tensas con la facción más conservadora de la sociedad mágica, sabía que Harry no vivía, pendiente de la posibilidad de que ocurriera algo como lo que había acabado sucediendo esa mañana.

- No te pases mucho con ellos. –pidió, sin embargo–Bastante acojonados están ya de que casi se hayan cargado al marido de su jefe.

Harry arrugó todavía más el entrecejo. Pero asintió finalmente.

Y animado por empezar a sentir los efectos calmantes de la bendita poción, Draco se dispuso a terminar con todos los compromisos que tenía programados para aquel día.

- Dentro de veinte minutos como con el bastardo de Dewdney. –dijo mientras Harry le apartaba la cortina para que saliera– Así que debo darme prisa si quiero cambiarme antes de túnica.

- Te sugiero que le eches un buen hechizo detector de venenos a tu comida antes de probarla. –le aconsejó Harry.

Y Draco supo que no había el menor rastro de ironía en sus palabras.

o.o.o.o

Harry había andado preocupado por Draco todo el día. Quien hubiera atentado contra él, había demostrado ser bastante listo en la elección del arma agresora. Después de todo, una piedra no deja ningún rastro mágico. Había puesto a Ron y a su equipo a la caza y captura del mago o bruja con instintos lapidarios, y a un par de aurores de confianza para que protegieran a Evon. Llegados a este punto, ya no se fiaba de nada. Pasó la tarde ocupándose de otros asuntos, fingiendo una tranquilidad que no sentía. Para ser honesto consigo mismo, nunca pensó que el descontento pasara de esos panfletos ofensivos que aparecían con cierta frecuencia en el Callejón Diagon, en Hogsmeade y ahora también en el propio Ministerio. Draco no les había dado importancia. _Libertad de expresión_, había dicho con ironía.

Para Harry, el asunto había perdido ya toda su ironía.

Sus vidas habían cambiado mucho en aquellos últimos cinco años. Él se había convertido en el Jefe de Aurores cuando Radcliff se había retirado. Y dos años después, Scrimgeour había nombrado a Draco Malfoy Ministro Junior, cargo que no había vuelto a utilizarse desde la época en que Millicent Bagnold, Ministra de Magia desde 1980 hasta 1990, había nombrado en ese puesto a Cornelius Fudge.

La decisión de Scrimgeour no había gustado a todo el mundo. Principalmente, porque colocaba a Draco demasiado cerca de la jefatura del Ministerio de Magia. A unos, les preocupaba que un sangre pura proveniente de una antigua y aristocrática familia del mundo mágico –tampoco había que olvidar a quién había servido su padre– pudiera tomar las riendas del Ministerio y beneficiar a los de su clase, a pesar de la dirección que parecía llevar su política evolucionista e innovadora. A los de su misma jerarquía social, les preocupaba precisamente esa política y que Draco demostraba con ella su desprecio a siglos de antiguas y respetables tradiciones. Muchos no le perdonaban que recurriera a una ley muggle –¿se podía caer más bajo?– para contraer matrimonio con otro hombre. Aunque ese hombre fuera Harry Potter, salvador del mundo mágico. Manda huevos que el susodicho héroe tuviera que ser también gay. ¿No hubiera sido mucho más sencillo que ambos contrajeran matrimonios respetables e hicieran discretamente lo que se les antojara sin que los demás tuvieran que enterarse de sus verdaderas inclinaciones? Pero, de hecho, nadie contaba con poder llamar maricón al héroe o a su marido y sobrevivir a sus palabras. De ahí los panfletos.

Aquella tarde, el auror llegó a la mansión algo más temprano de lo normal, esperando encontrar a Draco en casa, descansando. No obstante, al único que encontró fue a un angustiado Evon, preguntando porqué dos aurores habían ido a buscarle al colegio. Y porqué habían llegado tantas lechuzas a la mansión a interesarse por la salud de su padre. Y alguna que otra lamentando que la pedrada no hubiera sido más eficaz. Harry se esforzó por tranquilizar al niño, asegurándole que papá Draco estaba perfectamente y que no tardaría en volver a casa. Tras consultar su reloj y a regañadientes, decidió darle un poco más de margen a su marido. Pero a las ocho y media, al igual que a Evon, a él también se le había acabado la paciencia.

o.o.o.o

El chisporrotear de la chimenea advirtió a las tres personas encerradas en el despacho del Ministro Junior, que alguien estaba intentando establecer conexión. No mucha gente tenía acceso a esa chimenea así que, casi inmediatamente, Draco supo de quién se trataba. Le echó un vistazo rápido a su reloj y se maldijo mentalmente por no haberse dado cuenta antes de la hora que era. A los pocos segundos, el rostro extremadamente serio de Harry aparecía entre las llamas esmeralda.

- ¿Acaso te has olvidado de que tienes un hijo, Draco? –habló en tono de reproche– Evon está que no vive desde que se ha enterado de lo que ha pasado. Tal vez le tranquilizaría un poco ver que su padre sigue entero.

Draco encaró el rostro de su marido, flotando entre las llamas.

- Estaré ahí en dos minutos. –aseguró en un tono igualmente frío.

Aunque tuviera toda la razón, el hecho de que Harry le hubiera recriminado delante de Hermione y Michael, no era algo que su ego pudiera digerir demasiado bien.

- Nosotros recogemos, Draco. –se ofreció Hermione mientras ella y Michael Corner, un Ravenclaw de mente brillante que trabajaba con ellos desde hacía un par de años, empezaban a agrupar los pergaminos esparcidos encima de la mesa a toda prisa. Y añadió para sí misma– Ron también me va a matar.

Cuando llegó por fin a la mansión, para Draco fue más que evidente que el moreno se estaba mordiendo la lengua para no discutir con él delante de Evon, que llegaba a todo correr por el pasillo para lanzarse a continuación en sus brazos. La mirada de Draco se encontró por un momento con la de su marido, cuyos ojos amenazaban el estallido que tendría lugar más tarde, cuando ambos estuvieran solos. Con Evon pegado como una lapa, colgado de su cuello, se dirigió hacia el comedor, donde Puky había mantenido caliente su cena.

Dos horas más tarde, y después de haber acostado a su hijo y haber tratado de explicarle lo sucedido de la mejor forma posible para que un niño de ocho años comprendiera, Draco se desplomaba en su sillón favorito con una vaso de firewhisky en la mano, frente a la chimenea del salón pequeño.

- ¿Estás seguro que la poción y eso –Harry señalo el vaso que su marido sostenía– son compatibles?

- Como mucho, me hará dormir de un tirón. –respondió él que, sorprendido, observó como Harry se servía un firewhisky para él mismo.

- ¿Qué parte de _quédese en casa y descanse_ no entendiste, Draco? –preguntó el moreno, sentándose en la butaca gemela, frente a la chimenea.

Draco dejó escapar imperceptiblemente el aire, preparándose para la pequeña batalla que había estado sorteando hasta ese momento.

- No podía permitírmelo. No hoy. –respondió.

- Y supongo que tampoco mañana. –asumió Harry, dejando que en el tono de la frase trasluciera claramente su enfado.

Draco negó con la cabeza. Después la apoyó con cansancio en el respaldo del sillón, deseando no tener que discutir con Harry. El recuerdo de la conversación que había tenido con Evon, todavía le tenía el corazón atrapado. _Son unos ignorantes, papá._ –había dicho el pequeño con gran madurez. Y a continuación, había demostrado que, a pesar de todo, sólo tenía ocho años– _Espero que papá Harry los castigue y se los lleve a todos a Azkaban._

- Quiero que seamos una familia también en el mundo mágico, Harry. –dijo mirando las llamas de la chimenea, tal como estaba haciendo su marido.

- SOMOS una familia, Draco. –gruñó el moreno.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Harry dejó escapar un resoplido muy sonoro y se llevó de nuevo el vaso a los labios. ¡Claro que lo sabía! La diferencia estaba en que él lo aceptaba con paciencia y Draco, como buen Malfoy, no admitía un NO por respuesta y mucho menos no poder salirse con la suya. No cuando los argumentos que le daban no eran, ni por asomo, sostenibles.

Ambos eran conscientes de que su situación familiar era de lo más peculiar. Estaban casados por una ley muggle, la cual y debido a que uno de los dos tenía ya un hijo, había permitido a Harry adoptarlo y ser el segundo padre de Evon. Para la ley mágica, sólo eran dos hombres que vivían juntos, bajo los acuerdos que privadamente ellos mismos hubieran establecido. Legalmente, ninguno de los dos era reconocido como cónyuge del otro. Y por esa misma razón, Harry no era considerado como padre de Evon. Sólo constaba como tutor designado en el testamento de Draco, si por desgracia éste llegara a faltar.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido con Dewdney? –preguntó Harry a continuación, a sabiendas de la más que probable respuesta.

Draco dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido al recordar la fastidiosa comida.

_No es nada personal, Sr. Malfoy, entiéndame. Pero la discreción ha sido siempre una norma entre los sangre pura. Quizás algunos magos no puedan entender qué le ha llevado a usted a prescindir de tan apreciada virtud y hacer públicos sus gustos personales de la manera en que lo ha hecho. Y no le quepa la menor duda de que el Sr. Potter goza de mi más profundo agradecimiento y respeto._

- Es un cabrón. –masculló el rubio.

_Estoy seguro de que nuestro Ministro, como bien ha demostrado, tiene plena confianza en usted, Sr. Malfoy. Pero tal vez, y no quisiera que me mal interpretara, sus antecedentes familiares puedan suscitar¿cómo decirlo?, cierta desconfianza. Totalmente infundada, por supuesto…_

- Eso ya lo sé. –se jactó Harry.

Dawdney era el actual presidente del Wizengamot y Harry también había tenido oportunidad de tener algún que otro pequeño desencuentro con él. Por cosas tan simples, como con cuanta antelación los presos debían ser llevados ante la corte mágica o el número de aurores que debían escoltarlos. Harry sabía que la única finalidad de esas tonterías era, a través de él, tocarle las narices a Draco. Más desde que Scrimgeour le había nombrado Ministro Junior. Así que el Jefe de Aurores le ignoraba hasta donde podía hacerlo.

Teniendo en cuenta que la edad media del tribunal mágico seguía siendo de 87 años, y a pesar de no tener en cuenta el tipo se sangre para formar parte de él, eran todos bastante conservadores y reacios a cualquier cambio significativo.

Después de cuatro años, y dejando aparte la política, Draco y Harry eran conscientes de que una relación tan declaradamente pública como la suya, seguía sin agradar a todo el mundo. Narcisa Malfoy no era la única que tenía prejuicios. Nadie había molestado al héroe del mundo mágico durante los años que había llevado una relación discreta y alejada de la atención pública con su anterior pareja. Y no es que se hubiera preocupado en esconderla. Sin embargo, la espectacular salida de armario de Draco Malfoy había noqueado a más de uno. Los más retorcidos, decían que vista la experiencia de su anterior matrimonio, Malfoy había decidido probar suerte en el otro lado, a ver si era más seguro. ¿Y qué mas seguro que un auror con el título de héroe? Los más románticos, elucubraban historias sobre que el amor había surgido entre ellos después del complicado rescate, cuando Malfoy le habría agradecido al auror su esfuerzo y éste le habría respondido que a su entera disposición para lo que necesitara. Y sin duda, Malfoy le había tomado la palabra.

Ninguna conjetura llegaría jamás a acercarse a la verdad.

Pero lo que estaba claro, era que ambos magos habían abierto una brecha en una capa social del mundo mágico que seguía siendo demasiado clasista. Demasiado rígida y purista en asuntos de matrimonios, hijos y herederos. Y Dawdney era uno de los tantos a los que le rechinaban los dientes cada vez que cualquier recepción oficial u acontecimiento social acababa centrando su atención en la única pareja, que a su entender, nadie debería tomar como modelo

Tanto Draco como Harry, sabían que si algo molestaba a Dawdney sobre todas las cosas, era el esfuerzo y recursos que Draco estaba dedicando para cambiar algunas leyes del mundo mágico, para él, inamovibles. _¡No somos muggles, por las barbas de Merlín!_, solía ser su frase favorita.

- Ha retrasado la votación otra vez¿verdad? –sospechó Harry dando un pequeño sorbo a su bebida.

- Esta vez no le servirá de nada. –aseguró Draco, con una leve sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios– En esto de la política, se aprende a base de varapalos. Y para su desgracia, yo ya me he llevado unos cuantos. –volvió el rostro hacia su marido– Y tú sabes que soy un buen alumno.

- ¿Tiene algo que ver con la orden que ha aterrizado en mi mesa esta tarde desde el despacho de Scrimgeour? –preguntó Harry, suspicaz.

La sonrisa de Draco esta vez iluminó completamente su rostro.

- Prefiero no contarte nada. –dijo, sin embargo– No quiero que el señor Presidente del Wizengamot pueda decir después que eras cómplice de mis _supuestas_ maquinaciones.

Harry extendió la mano desde su sillón y Draco la tomó.

- Qué voy a hacer contigo… –murmuró el auror.

Draco besó la mano fuerte y áspera, y después la apoyó contra su mejilla.

- La frase correcta es _qué ibas a hacer sin mí_.

Harry miró al techo, pero sonrió por fin.

- ¡Merlín, dame paciencia! –rogó.

Después se levantó y alzó a su marido del sillón. Lo acercó a él, hasta pegar su cuerpo al suyo.

- El día que logres ser Ministro no habrá quien te aguante. –susurró contra su cuello, aspirando el todavía persistente aroma de su colonia.

- El día que logre ser Ministro, voy a poner al mundo mágico patas arriba.

Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras, abrazados, salían del salón y se encaminaban hacia las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación.

- Si, claro, y a mí me tocará evitarte las piedras... –se burló con cariño.

- Aquí el del sarcasmo soy yo, Potter. –le recordó, feliz de que la discusión no hubiera llegado a mayores.

- ¡Qué paciencia hay que tener, Merlín, que paciencia!

o.o.o.o

Desde hacía dos semanas, ir a trabajar al Ministerio se había convertido en una pequeña pesadilla. El atrio, especialmente la zona de las chimeneas y la entrada a la que se llegaba a través de la cabina telefónica del exterior, habían sido tomados por los aurores las 24 horas del día. Como si de la zona de seguridad de un aeropuerto muggle se tratara, no había mago o bruja que pudiera atravesarlo sin haber sido revisado a conciencia. Tanto daba que fuera empleado o visitante. Nadie tendría oportunidad de volver a lanzar una piedra o cualquier otro objeto contundente y atentar contra algún miembro del Ministerio, que hubiera demostrado su afinidad a la corriente liberal que lideraba Draco Malfoy.

La mayoría, había acabado tomándoselo con resignación. Incluso cuando el azar decidía señalarle a uno como candidato a pasar la prueba "multijugos" y tenía que permanecer una hora sentado en una de las zonas reservadas a ese fin, para que los aurores comprobaran que era quien verdaderamente decía ser.

Draco se sentó tranquilamente junto al Ministro y esperó pacientemente a que la sala fuera llenándose. Todavía había algunos sitos vacíos y observó a Scrimgeour mirar su reloj con algo de impaciencia. Sabía que el Ministro no retrasaría la votación sólo si faltaban unos pocos miembros del Wizengamot. Draco consultó su propio reloj. Las nueve menos dos minutos. Miró hacia la puerta e intentó seguir relajado. Aquella mañana había llegado muy temprano. Tal como había imaginado, era el equipo de Ron Weasley quien estaba al cargo ese día de la seguridad del atrio, apoyado por el de Dean Thomas.

- Creo que le ha tocado comprobar la comodidad de nuestros asientos, Sr. Malfoy. –le había dicho el pelirrojo con una pequeña sonrisa de entendimiento, señalando la zona de espera de la "multijugos"

- No hay problema, auror Weasley.

Y se había sentado junto con otros dos magos y una bruja a esperar que la hora pasara. Pocos minutos después había llegado Dawdney, quien al pasar le había dedicado una sonrisita burlona. Él se la había devuelto. Y mientras esperaba, se dedicó a repasar mentalmente el meticuloso y elaborado plan. Más del 50 del mismo, era obra de Hermione. Cada vez estaba más convencido de que había sido uno de sus mayores aciertos sacar a la bruja de su puesto y convertirla en su asesora y ayudante. Ya sabía que tenía una mente brillante. Pero descubrir que en ocasiones podía llegar a ser tan retorcida como la suya propia era francamente reconfortante. Ambos llevaban años trabajando para ese día. Sabían con qué apoyos contaban y cuales no. Y era una simple cuestión de matemáticas, que dicho sea de paso a los dos se les daban bastante bien, saber cuántos miembros del Wizengamot necesitaban que estuvieran sentados en esa especial zona del atrio mientras se realizaba la votación. Claro que también habían sacrificado a alguno de los suyos para que no fuera tan notorio. Pero, si nada fallaba, las cuentas salían a su favor.

- Bien, empecemos. –dijo Scrimgeour, quien con un movimiento de su varita, cerró la puerta de la sala.

- Sr. Ministro, –se levantó inmediatamente Dawdney– El Wizengamot no está al completo.

- ¿Cuántos miembros faltan?

- Cinco. –respondió el presidente, quien desde hacía rato contaba y recontaba.

- Un 10 es un porcentaje perfectamente admitido para cualquier votación. –afirmó el Ministro.

- Seguramente estén retenidos por el control de los aurores. –insistió Dawdney, quien sabía perfectamente que al menos tres de los votos de los que faltaban, eran suyos– Tal vez si…

- ¡Haberse levantado más temprano! –rugió Scrimgeour– Más de uno de los que se encuentran aquí esta mañana han tenido que pasar ese control, Dawdney.

Draco agachó un poco la cabeza y sonrió. Lástima que Hermione tuviera que perderse el espectáculo.

o.o.o.o

El Jefe de Aurores había pasado prácticamente toda la mañana en Azkaban, supervisando el traslado de varios presos catalogados como peligrosos, cuyos juicios tendrían lugar esa misma tarde. Entre el montón de mensajes que se habían depositado encima de su ya abarrotada mesa, había uno en particular que insistía en revolotear a su alrededor, como si pretendiera llamar su atención por encima de todos los demás. Aunque el pergamino llevaba el sello del Ministerio, Harry sólo conocía un remitente obseso por el color verde y plata.

_Ven a verme en cuanto llegues._

La sola frase no daba ninguna pista de cómo habían ido las cosas. Harry abrió el último cajón de su escritorio y tras unos segundos de indecisión, se decantó por el chocolate con nueces. Partió media pastilla y volvió a guardar el resto en el cajón. Mordisqueando con bastante entusiasmo llegó hasta los ascensores de su planta y esperó. Era la hora de comer y el pasillo estaba desierto. Cuando llamó a la puerta del despacho del Ministro Jr. ya no quedaba rastro de chocolate. Sin esperar respuesta, entró.

Draco alzó la vista del pergamino en el que estaba escribiendo y sonrió.

- Dame un minuto. –dijo.

Tampoco el tono de voz presagiaba malas noticias. Harry se relajó, dándose cuenta de que hasta ese momento no había sido consciente de que estaba nervioso. Draco garabateó su firma y dejó la pluma en el elegante tintero. Después esparció con parsimonia polvo secante sobre el documento que acababa de escribir.

- ¿Vas a tenerme en ascuas mucho tiempo más? –preguntó Harry, ya un poco impaciente.

Draco se levantó por fin de su sillón y caminó hasta el moreno con aquella sonrisa que Harry sentía estrellarse directamente contra su estómago y descender con demasiada rapidez hasta un poco más abajo. Antes de ser abrazado, oyó perfectamente el "clic" de la puerta al ser sellada por un hechizo.

- Sé que te has salido con la tuya, Malfoy. –dijo ya más que convencidos– Así que ¡habla!

Pero lo único que consiguió fue que el abrazo fuera más estrecho y que sus labios fueran devorados con apasionada determinación. Y, sorprendido, comprobó cuán despierta estaba ya la libido de Draco

- No lo hemos hecho nunca en este despacho¿verdad? –preguntó el rubio mientras mordisqueaba después su oreja.

Harry tardó unos segundos en procesar lo que su marido acaba de decir. Reaccionó cuando su túnica cayó al suelo y los botones de su camisa empezaron a abrirse con tanta rapidez que temió que más de uno terminara saltando. No quería tener que acabar buscando a Hermione para que se los cosiera con magia. En realidad, lo que no quería era tener que responder a la embarazosa pregunta de porqué se habían caído.

- Er… ¿Draco?

- ¿Mmmm…?

Las caderas del rubio restregaron con más fuerza contra las suyas y el auror contuvo el aire, intrigado a pesar de todo por aquella repentina pasión de su marido.

- ¡Joder¡Te follaría delante de todo el Wizengamot si pudiera! –jadeó Draco mientras le empujaba contra la gran mesa de caoba– ¡Sólo para que bastardos como Dawdney supieran lo que se están perdiendo!

Harry fue consciente de que sus pantalones se deslizaban piernas abajo, pero no le dio tiempo a intentar siquiera abrir la bragueta de los de su marido. Más bien tuvo que concentrarse en evitar que su cara no golpeara contra la brillante superficie de la mesa.

- Me gustaría tener algo que decir en todo esto… –resopló el auror– …no es que me queje pero… ¡ay Dios!

Draco había separado sus nalgas y ensalivaba su entrada con la lengua como si en ello le fuera la vida.

- Puedes decir lo que quieras, amor… –Draco se empujó lentamente, dominándose las ganas de hundirse en la carne caliente y apretada de su marido de una sola vez– …pero ahora… ¡dioses! –gimió– he tenido unas fantasías alucinantes… durante la… votación…

Harry levantó un poco la cabeza y le miró con expresión entre divertida y consumida. Aquello estaba resultando bastante insólito.

- Espero que yo… estuviera… en ellas… –jadeó.

- ¡Oh, sí! –Draco, empezó a moverse despacio– Llevabas puestas tus sexys… botas de… auror.

Harry sintió entonces el peso de su marido sobre la espalda y sus manos escurriéndose bajo la camisa, subiéndola al mismo tiempo hasta dejar su piel expuesta. El aliento caliente de Draco golpeó contra su nuca.

- Sólo las botas… –susurró– ¡Joder! No creo poder volver a entrar en esa sala sin ponerme duro.

Harry estaba deseando indagar un poco más sobre tan interesante fantasía que había puesto a Draco tan a tono, pero las palabras se perdieron en su garganta y sólo fue capaz de entregarse a los labios y a la lengua que veneraban su piel. Un montón de pergaminos pulcramente alineados, demasiado cerca de su mano, volaron en todas direcciones de un espasmódico manotazo.

- Justo ahí… ¿verdad? –se jactó Draco regalándose una sonrisa de auto glorificación.

Harry gimió con más fuerza, emprendiéndola con la edición de El Profeta, al alcance de su otra mano. Fotos mágicas y titulares sucumbieron entre los dedos nerviosos que arrugaron el grueso papel, al tiempo que su cuerpo se estremecía de placer.

- ¿De cuánto? –logró preguntar en un corto jadeo.

- Dos. –respondió Draco tras unos instantes, intensamente concentrado en no correrse todavía.

La pálida mano se deslizó por el duro vientre del auror, entreteniendo la punta de sus dedos por el suave vello que nacía casi en su ombligo, hasta enredarlos entre los rizos fuertes y oscuros que cubrían su piel un poco más abajo. Harry tenía ahora los ojos cerrados y apretados. Su respiración se agitaba con cada una de sus caricias, en pequeñas oleadas que hacían ondular su cuerpo contra el de Draco en una excitante fricción de pieles. El rubio envolvió el necesitado miembro de su marido y lo dejó pulsar en su mano durante unos instantes, antes de recorrerlo con lentitud.

- Tenías que haber visto la cara de Dawdney. –susurró con voz entrecortada, apoyando su frente sobre la espalda caliente– Creí que iba a darle una apoplejía.

La mano de Harry se posó sobre la de su marido, indicándole que necesitaba un movimiento más rápido sobre su erección.

- Si vuelves a mencionarle, acabaré pensando que es ese tipo te pone más que yo. –jadeó.

- Sabes que eres el único capaz de hacerme cometer las mayores tonterías. –dijo Draco, sonriendo sobre su hombro– Sólo tú, Potter.

Harry arqueó su cuerpo y Draco pudo notar el temblor que le recorría de arriba abajo mientras se corría en su mano. Fue entonces cuando él también se dejó ir, y eyaculó con un gemido profundo y mucho más sonoro de lo habitual. Besó la arrebolada mejilla de su compañero, disfrutando del delicioso colchón que era en ese momento el cuerpo de Harry. Éste levanto apenas la cabeza para mirarle de reojo, atrapado bajo el peso de su marido. Sus pupilas verdes todavía oscurecidas de placer, le miraron con arrobo. Una sonrisa pícara se formó en sus labios, mientras su mano alcanzaba la rubia cabeza apoyada en su hombro y alborotaba la suave cascada platinada. Sabía cuánto le fastidiaba a Draco que hiciera eso.

- ¿Va a ser así cada vez que ganes una votación? –preguntó.

Draco sonrió con seductora arrogancia, desplazando un poco su cabeza para que Harry pudiera ver mejor su rostro.

- Creo que tendrás que combinar tu agenda con la mía, para que estés siempre disponible cuando eso suceda.

Harry sonrió.

- Entonces¿podré venir a follarte cada vez que atrape a uno de los malos? –preguntó en tono inocente– Igualdad de oportunidades¿recuerdas? Lo dijiste en tu último discurso…

Draco enredó su mano en el espeso y grueso cabello del moreno.

- Estoy dispuesto a negociar. –ronroneó– Aunque te advierto que soy demasiado bueno y no creo que tú puedas…

Draco no pudo acabar la frase, porque fue bruscamente separado del cálido cuerpo sobre el que reposaba y no habría podido explicar exactamente cómo al segundo siguiente estaba en el suelo, boca abajo, y sus muñecas atrapadas en unas esposas mágicas.

- Tampoco lo hemos hecho nunca con esposas¿verdad?

La voz de Harry sonó a sus espaldas con un tono bastante malicioso.

- Er… no.

- Te va a gustar.

- Pervertido.

- ¿No te parece eficaz mi forma de negociar? –ronroneó el auror mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él.

- Me estás aplastando los huevos. –se quejó Draco.

- Ya, ya… –dijo Harry palmeando una de sus nalgas, como si la queja le aburriera– Agradece que los aurores no llevamos porra, como los policías muggles…

Draco había visto suficientes películas muggles para saber a lo que se refería. Sus ojos grises se entrecerraron mientras torcía su cuello al máximo para lograr ver a su marido.

- Has estado hoy en Azkaban¿verdad? –preguntó.

- Ajá… -confirmó el auror, mientras su dedo serpenteaba por su columna– Tooooda la mañana.

- Y eso… ¿cuántas pastillas de chocolate son? –preguntó con algo de inquietud.

Harry sonrió.

- Unas cuantas…

Y Draco se encontró dándose a sí mismo una clase rápida sobre el dulce alimento. El chocolate tenía componentes con propiedades euforizantes y estimulantes, recordó. Como la feniletilamina, que pertenecía a la familia de las anfetaminas y desencadenaba un estado de euforia y bienestar emocional. Y según algunos estudios, el chocolate era también uno de los estimulantes sexuales más efectivos que existen. Así que el rubio hizo un apunte mental que no debía olvidar: no provocar nunca a Harry cuando llevara sobredosis de chocolate en el cuerpo… a no ser que estuviera dispuesto a atenerse a las consecuencias.

- Y dime, amor, –dijo relajándose sobre la alfombra, esbozando una de sus sonrisas más insinuantes– ¿qué uso pensabas darle exactamente a esa porra, en caso de tenerla?

Algo duro y lo suficientemente grueso colándose entre sus nalgas, fue de lo más esclarecedor. Nuevo apunte mental: recordar que Harry siempre fue bastante bueno en Transformaciones.

O.O.O.O.O.O

_Continuará… _

44


	20. Chapter 20

_**OSCURIDAD**_

**Disclaimer:** Ya me gustaría, pero a parte de los personajes que han surgido de mi imaginación, los demás no son míos.

**Agradecimientos: **A Eire, que ha beteado todo el fic. A Aryblack y Perla Negra, por sus hermosos dibujos.

Y a todos quienes han seguido Oscuridad, por su paciencia, especialmente en la espera del epílogo; por todos los comentarios recibidos y por los ánimos que me habéis dado. A todos, y todas, un gran beso y mi cariño.

**EPILOGO – Segunda Parte**

_**Ocho años después…**_

Encontrar a tía Pansy en la estación en lugar de a sus padres, fue la pequeña gotita que rebasó el vaso de mal humor de Evon. Lo mínimo que uno esperaba después de todo un curso escolar lejos de casa, es que sus padres se dignaran a ir a recogerle. Al menos uno de ellos.

- Tu padre tenía hoy una reunión muy importante que no ha podido eludir, cariño. –le informó Pansy, ayudando a su hija menor con su baúl– Y Harry está en Irlanda. Ha habido algunos pequeños problemas con los leprecaunts, según tengo entendido, pero estará de vuelta esta tarde. Y esta noche te llevarán a cenar a ese restaurante muggle que tanto te gusta.

- Yupi… –murmuró Evon con desgana.

Claro que¿qué podía un pobre hijo esperar cuando uno de sus padres era el recién nombrado Ministro de Magia y el otro el Jefe de Aurores? Evon arrastró su baúl con total apatía por el andén, siguiendo a la amiga de sus padres y a sus hijos.

Pansy le observó de reojo. A veces Evon podía ser tan insufriblemente sarcástico como su propio padre. Clavadito a Draco a sus dieciséis años. Había dado otro buen estirón. Debía ser ya casi tan alto como su padre y no le extrañaría que un par de centímetros más que Harry. Y esa expresión de mala leche concentrada, cómo no, exacta a la de Draco también. Pero Pansy comprendía que el muchacho se sintiera decepcionado. Habían sido unos meses difíciles para la familia Malfoy-Potter, con la campaña electoral, las elecciones… Draco había estado absolutamente intratable y Harry completamente desquiciado, incluso Pansy diría que algo paranoico. Había sido éste último quien había insistido en que Evon se quedara en la escuela durante las vacaciones de Pascua para mantener a su hijo al margen de todo el circo que se había montado alrededor de su familia. Así que desde Navidad, Evon no había estado en casa.

- Evon, cariño, tu padre verdaderamente ha intentado aplazar esa reunión. –trató de consolarle– Pero no ha podido.

El chico se limitó a encogerse de hombros, como si no le importara. Atravesaron la pared que separaba las dos estaciones y salieron de King's Cross para dirigirse al estacionamiento, donde Pansy había dejado su automóvil. El trayecto hubiera transcurrido en el más absoluto silencio, de no ser por el imparable parloteo de Althea, la menor de los Zabini, empeñada en contarle a su madre los pormenores de su vida en Hogwarts desde que había regresado de las vacaciones de Pascua hasta fin de curso, mientras su hermano mayor, Iason, renegaba de vez en cuando pidiéndole que se callara, enfrascado en la última versión de un juguete muggle al que llamaban Nintendo DS.

Evon llegó a su propia casa desde la chimenea de los Zabini.

Una vez en la mansión, el muchacho ni siquiera agradeció las demostraciones de alegría y júbilo que le brindó Puky al recibirle, feliz de tener a su amito en casa de nuevo.

- ¿Un poco de té y unas pastas¿O le apetece más que le prepare uno de esos bocadillos que tanto le gustan¿Prefiere un refresco o…?

- ¡Cállate Puky! –ordenó Evon sin contemplaciones– No estoy de humor. –se detuvo al pie de la escalera y dijo en tono mordaz– Si "alguien" llegara y preguntara por mí, estaré en mi habitación.

Dejó a Puky completamente desolado en el vestíbulo, preguntándose qué había hecho mal y si sería necesario que empezara a golpearse contra algo.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, Evon estaba todavía de peor humor. Era consciente de que el servicial elfo no se merecía el trato que le había dado y que si sus padres llegaban a enterarse, tendría sermón para un buen rato. La palabra "padres" hizo que pateara la elegante silla de su escritorio y que esta cayera al suelo con gran estrépito. Sin molestarse en levantarla, se sentó en la cama, ceñudo y enrabietado, distorsionando las bellas facciones de su rostro. Realmente había esperado que al menos papá Harry estuviera en la estación para recibirle. Y una corriente de encendida irritación le recorrió al recordar la ausencia del auror. Contaba con él para poder sobrevivir ese verano. Sobre todo, después de la tirante relación que tenía con su progenitor tras la discusión que tuvieron en Navidad y de la que, Evon estaba seguro, su otro padre había sido mantenido al margen. De lo contrario, conociéndole, le habría faltado tiempo para meterse por medio intentando arreglar las cosas entre ellos.

Evon quería a su padre adoptivo. Es más, sentía verdadera adoración por él. Aunque, como buen Malfoy, a veces fuera moderado y sobrio a la hora de demostrar sentimientos. Pero jamás haría nada que pudiera herir los de Harry. Esa era la principal razón de que siempre hubiera tratado ese particular tema con su progenitor con total discreción. Ambos lo habían hecho. Porque el muchacho no estaba muy seguro de que el auror entendiera las razones que le habían llevado a enfrentarse a su padre Draco en otras ocasiones, aunque la de Navidad había sido la peor. Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama y cerró los ojos. Tenía derecho a saber. Se pusiera como se pusiera su padre.

En algún momento debió quedarse dormido, porque unos firmes golpes en la puerta le despertaron, sobresaltándolo. Se incorporó de un salto y acomodó sus ropas con rapidez.

-Adel ante. –dijo en tono seco, dispuesto a mantenerse distante y ofendido, fuera quien fuera el que estuviera a punto de entrar.

La puerta se abrió para dejar paso a un sonriente y acalorado Harry, que parecía haber hecho corriendo el camino desde Irlanda hasta Wiltshire. Avanzó hacia él con los brazos abiertos para estrujarle a continuación entre ellos, hasta casi dejarle sin respiración.

- ¡Merlín bendito, has vuelto a crecer! –exclamó Harry separándose un poco del chico para verle mejor– Sentimos no haber podido irte a recoger. –miró su reloj– Pero tu padre no tardará y nos iremos a cenar.

Evon se dejó repasar de arriba abajo por los felices ojos verdes, tratando de mantener su estoicismo. Estaba enfadado y no se iba a dejar convencer ni por abrazos ni por disculpas.

- Sí, tía Pansy ya me dijo que estabais "muy ocupados" para poder venir a recogerme.

Harry le dirigió entonces una mirada mucho más atenta, aunque pretendió no darse cuenta del tono acusador que su hijo había empleado. En ese momento se dio cuenta de la silla todavía volcada en el suelo.

- ¡Oh, vamos campeón! Tampoco es como si aún tuvieras doce años. –dijo sin perder la sonrisa ni el humor, encajando su fuerte brazo en el cuello del muchacho– ¡Por Dios! Pronto tendré que ponerme de puntillas para poder hacer esto.

Evon se dejó hacer, haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos para no corresponder a ninguna de las muestras de afecto de su padre. Porque en el fondo, quería hacerlo.

- ¿Vas a contármelo? –la voz de Harry había oscilado de ese tono de padre contento al de padre preocupado.

Evon alzó una ceja, en un gesto tan parecido, por no decir idéntico, al de Draco, que Harry habría podido dudar de a quién tenía en ese momento estrechamente agarrado por el cuello.

- Vamos a ver, supongo que tus notas han sido excelentes, así que… ¿es por qué tu padre no pudo ir a ver el último partido¿Por las vacaciones de Pascua?–Evon negó dos con la cabeza– ¿Mal de amores, entonces¿Una chica? –Evon volvió a negar– ¿Un chico que se ha atrevido a ignorar tus innegables encantos? –esta vez, Evon dejó escapar un resoplido de hartura. Harry le revolvió un poco el pelo, sabiendo que ese gesto le irritaba tanto como a Draco– Me rindo. Dime qué es entonces.

- No es nada, papá.

El tono fue tan poco convincente que Harry frunció el ceño y sopesó posibilidades, decidiéndose finalmente a hacer la irremediable pregunta.

- ¿Te ha vuelto a enviar otra de esas cartas la abuela Narcisa?

Esta vez Evon dejó escapar un largo y resignado suspiro.

- La abuela nunca deja de enviarme ESAS cartas. Lo sabes.

Harry apretó todavía más el ceño.

- Mejor que tu padre no se entere. –dijo– No nos hace falta ningún otro altercado familiar como el de la Navidad pasada.

Harry le dio un apretón cariñoso y todavía sin soltarlo, condujo a Evon hasta la cama donde ambos se sentaron. El Jefe de Aurores esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, señalando la silla volcada.

- Puedo soltar esta lengua tan rebelde con un poco de Veritaserum, así que, tú mismo…

Evon puso los ojos en blanco y se deshizo del brazo de su padre con algo de brusquedad.

- Está bien. –se rindió éste sin poder evitar sentirse un poco dolido– Cuando quieras, ya sabes donde estoy. Cámbiate, tu padre no tardará.

Evon le vio alejarse hacia la puerta y su estómago se encogió un poco. Sabía que su padre no estaba enfadado, pero sí decepcionado.

- Papá, sabes que te quiero ¿verdad? No importa lo que diga la abuela ni la cantidad de cartas que me envíe.

Harry se detuvo y se volvió hacia su hijo.

- Por supuesto que lo sé. –afirmó, un poco sorprendido.

La expresión de Evon en esos momentos era anhelante y un punto atormentada. Harry, por primera vez, sintió un poco de preocupación. Regresó hacia la cama y se sentó nuevamente al lado de su hijo.

- ¿Es por algo que te haya dicho la abuela, Evon? –preguntó, tratando de encontrar la mirada que el muchacho ahora le esquivaba– Ya sabemos como es. Y tú deberías saber también que a estas alturas, nada de lo que diga de mí puede ofenderme. Así que tampoco debe ofenderte a ti.

- Lo sé. –Evon sonrió débilmente– No… no es eso realmente…

Evon se preguntaba si su padre entendería. Que si confesaba lo que realmente le preocupaba, sería comprensivo y tolerante con su deseo. Se pateó mentalmente por ser tan débil. Porque los Malfoy-Potter no eran débiles, si no muy capaces de resolver sus problemas por sí mismos y afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos. Lo cual no era detrimento para que, a veces, los Malfoy-Potter necesitaran abrazar a su padre y decirle lo fenomenal que era, sin caer en la debilidad.

- Eres realmente un padre fantástico, papá. No te cambiaría por nadie en el mundo, te lo juro. –y le abrazó con fuerza.

Aturdido, Harry empezó a sentirse verdaderamente preocupado. Miró a su hijo intentando adivinar lo que se escondía tras su mirada gris. Sin lugar a dudas, esta vez Narcisa se había pasado de la raya. Le devolvió el abrazo, intentando tranquilizarle para que encontrara por fin el valor para soltar lo que le estaba corroyendo.

- ¿Qué sucede, Evon? –preguntó suavemente.

Su hijo no respondió inmediatamente. Siguió abrazado a él durante unos instantes antes de decir:

- Prométeme que no te enfadarás. Porque no es que te quiera menos ni nada parecido, papá.

El corazón de Harry empezó a latir un poco más deprisa.

- Sea lo que sea, no voy a enfadarme. Lo prometo. –dijo.

Evon se separó un poco de su padre para mirarle con sus penetrantes ojos grises, que al igual que los de Draco, jamás dejaban de tener en su fondo un punto de desafío.

- Quiero conocer a mi madre.

Harry no habría podido decir que la petición le hubiera parecido extraña. Pero sí que le había pillado completamente por sorpresa. Cuando Evon tuvo edad para empezar a hacerse preguntas, tuvieron que explicarle que él también tenía una mamá. Había vivido los embarazos de Hermione y tía Pansy. Y esas enormes barrigas despertaban la curiosidad de cualquier niño. Le explicaron que, a veces, la relación entre los padres no funcionaba y decidían que lo mejor era separarse y que cada uno siguiera con su vida. Y eso era lo que habían hecho papá Draco y su mamá. También, a veces, los padres volvían a encontrar a otra persona, de la que se enamoraban y con la que deseaban vivir. Y su padre había encontrado a Harry. A Evon nunca le había parecido extraño tener dos padres. De pequeño, no le había dado importancia, porque era un niño amado y feliz. Y después, había descubierto que otros niños también los tenían. Incluso dos mamás, también. Además¿cuántos niños podían presumir de un padre famoso que salía en los libros de historia del colegio?

Harry le había prometido a Evon que hablaría con Draco, a pesar de sentirse un poco dolido porque aquel asunto coleaba desde Navidad y él no se había enterado hasta ese momento. Y lo que había previsto como una cena agradable y festiva, para celebrar los buenos resultados académicos de Evon y que ya le tenían otra vez en casa, acabó siendo un esforzado monólogo por su parte, entre caras serias y una comida carísima mal aprovechada.

o.o.o.

Ahora, tendido en la cama y con una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago, Harry escuchaba la casi imperceptible respiración de su esposo. Sabía que no estaba dormido, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados. Y le encorajinaba su silencio, como si no tuvieran nada importante de que hablar.

- Sé que estás despierto. –dijo finalmente– Así que deja de fingir y afrontemos esto de una vez.

Un pequeño gruñido le indicó que sus palabras no habían sido muy bien recibidas.

- No hay nada que afrontar. –dijo Draco sin abrir los ojos– Se le pasará.

Harry se armó de paciencia. Sabía desde el principio que no sería fácil.

- Debes hablar con él. –insistió– Tiene muchas preguntas. Y tú las respuestas.

- No. –fue la tajante respuesta.

- ¿Por qué?

Entonces Draco se incorporó con algo de brusquedad y Harry dio un pequeño respingo cuando se encontró de repente con el rostro de su esposo a pocos centímetros del suyo. Sus ojos grises centellearon en la penumbra.

- Evon no necesita saber nada de esa zorra. Está muerta para mí. No existe. Lo único bueno que hizo en su vida duerme al otro lado del pasillo. No voy a dejar que esa vieja historia le haga daño a él también.

Antes de que Draco pudiera volver a acostarse, Harry puso una mano firme en su nuca, impidiéndole retirarse.

- Ya lo está haciendo, Draco. A los dos. ¿Cuántos meses lleváis Evon y tú sin hablaros apenas? Seguramente mientras ha estado en Hogwarts ha resultado fácil. Pero¿pensáis ignoraros también todo el verano, hasta que empiece el nuevo curso? O a lo mejor piensas que la solución será encerrarte en tu despacho de Ministro de reunión en reunión hasta las tantas, esperando a que "se le pase". Porque te advierto que con quien vas a empezar a tener serios problemas entonces, será conmigo.

El rubio no respondió, limitándose a apretar las mandíbulas con fuerza y a mandarle una mirada furibunda. Pero los hermosos ojos verdes de su esposo, habían endurecido su mirada tanto como la suya. Draco comprendió que Harry estaba más que dispuesto a tomar las medidas que fueran necesarias. Sin embargo, el firme agarre de la mano aflojó y los dedos empezaron a moverse gentilmente por el cabello de su nuca.

- Sé que suena extraño que lo diga yo, Draco, pero deja de protegerle. Él no quiere que lo hagas. Sé por propia experiencia que eso a veces resulta mucho más doloroso que la propia verdad.

La tensión en el rostro de Draco pareció decrecer un poco. Pero igualmente dijo:

- Evon no necesita pasar este mal trago. Me niego.

Pero dejó que Harry le arrastrara sobre su pecho y le abrazara.

- Quizás necesite ese mal trago, amor. Es casi un adulto. Cumplirá diecisiete en diciembre. –le recordó– Su último curso en Hogwarts. Tendrá que tomar muchas decisiones sobre su vida a partir de entonces. No permitas que otras preocupaciones distraigan su atención de un momento tan importante para él.

Harry sentía el aliento caliente de Draco sobre su piel, mientras éste se negaba todavía a darle una respuesta.

- Si tú no quieres verla, yo le llevaré. –se ofreció, a pesar de que le hacía tan poca gracia como a su esposo.

Pero Draco negó rotundamente.

- No. –dijo– Supongo que es algo que Evon y yo tendremos que afrontar. Sólo… déjame pensarlo.

Harry sabía que no podía esperar una rendición rotunda y que ese "déjame pensarlo" era lo más cercano a una afirmación que iba a conseguir por el momento.

- Bien. –aceptó.

Besó con ternura la rubia cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho. Y después le dio un doloroso y retorcido pellizco a la nalga que tenía más a mano.

- ¡Auchhh!!! –se quejó Draco, sorprendido y dolorido.

- Y la próxima vez que me ocultes algo sobre nuestro hijo, no me limitaré a un pellizco, amor. Recuérdalo antes de que consideres "protegerme" a mí también.

Draco se frotó la dolorida nalga a través del fino pijama, pero sonrió. Harry había dicho "nuestro hijo". Las mismas palabras que había utilizado durante años para referirse a Evon. Había sido bastante tonto por su parte temer que su esposo pudiera sentirse herido o amenazado por aquel repentino interés de Evon por su madre.

- Lo recordaré. –susurró.

Y se relajó por fin entre los brazos de su esposo.

o.o.o.

Dos días después de aquella conversación, Draco había ido a buscar a Evon a su habitación a primera hora de la mañana. Harry sabía que tragándose una buena dosis de orgullo Malfoy, y ambos habían bajado al jardín, donde Puky había servido el desayuno. El día anterior, Draco había puesto del revés la agenda de medio Ministerio, para poder pasar ese día con su hijo y resolver asuntos privados que en ese momento eran mucho más importantes. Y aunque Harry se moría por aparecerse en la mansión a la hora de comer, para saber cómo habían ido las cosas entre padre e hijo, el trabajo se lo impidió. Cuando llegó por la tarde, ni Draco ni Evon estaban en casa. Puky le informó que habían salido a volar. El rostro de Harry se iluminó con una sonrisa de satisfacción. _Bien_, pensó, _muy bien_. Se duchó y sustituyó el uniforme por ropa más cómoda. Después bajó al jardín y se instaló en una de las tumbonas con una cerveza y una bolsa de patatas fritas con sabor a salsa barbacoa. Ambas de procedencia genuinamente muggle. Se dedicó a observar el cielo, intensamente azul, a la espera de que aparecieran las dos personas más importantes de su vida. Casi una hora después, tras otra cerveza y media bolsa de patatas más, dos Malfoy acalorados y jadeantes aterrizaban a pocos metros de él.

- Espero que no te hayas dejado ganar. –dijo Harry mientras levantaba la mano y su hijo chocaba la suya con una gran sonrisa.

- Le he machacado. –sentenció Evon en tono triunfal, mientras le mostraba la snitch que guardaba en su mano. Después se inclinó para susurrar– Un día de estos tú también caerás.

Harry soltó una espontánea carcajada.

- Sigue soñando, campeón, sigue soñando.

- Torres más altas han caído… –le recordó su hijo en tono suficiente.

- Tú sólo procura no caerte de la escoba la próxima vez que juegues conmigo. –se burló Harry– Yo no soy tu padre.

Draco apartó con algo de brusquedad las piernas de su esposo a ambos lados de la tumbona y se dejó caer con fuerza sobre un desprevenido Harry.

- Os recuerdo que sigo aquí. –gruñó.

Harry se quedó unos segundos sin aire y después se removió un poco para dejar a Draco repantigarse confortablemente sobre él.

- Creo que necesitas una buena ducha, cariño. –bufó apartando el rostro del empapado cabello.

- ¿Subes conmigo? –preguntó Draco en tono insinuador, mientras su trasero empujaba contra la entrepierna del moreno.

- ¿Para darte linimento? –se burló Harry.

- Para darme lo que tú quieras…

Y estiró el cuello hasta alcanzar los labios de su esposo.

- Aghhh, yo también sigo aquí¿sabéis? –se quejó Evon– Creo que yo sí subiré a ducharme. Antes de que empecéis con las tonterías.

Ambos le vieron desaparecer por la amplia cristalera que separaba el comedor del jardín, con la mirada derretida de satisfacción.

- Es jodidamente bueno. –musitó Draco con orgullo.

- Ha tenido buen maestro. –observó su esposo, sin quedarse atrás.

- Cállate, Potter, los genes son míos.

Harry soltó una sonora carcajada.

- Justamente. Y el pobre chico todavía se pregunta porqué aún no me ha podido ganar… –Draco volvió el rostro, lanzándole una mirada absolutamente ofendida– …pero lo hará pronto. Me estoy haciendo viejo…

Draco clavó un codazo que el otro aguantó con estoicismo, sin perder la sonrisa burlona. Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, disfrutando de su mutua compañía.

- ¿Ha ido todo bien? –preguntó por fin Harry.

- Aja. –respondió Draco, sin ser muy específico.

- ¿Le has quitado la idea de la cabeza?

- ¿Bromeas? –ironizó– Tiene a quien parecerse.

Harry dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.

- Obstinado y persistente, como su padre. –sonrió. Después añadió con cierto deje de preocupación– ¿Podrás con esto, amor?

Draco buscó la mano de su esposo y la entrelazó con la suya.

- He podido con cosas peores. –dijo.

- Eso es cierto. –admitió Harry, besando su sien– Lo sortearemos juntos, como esas tantas otras cosas.

- Juntos. –musitó Draco.

Y durante mucho rato no se movieron, arrebujados el uno en el otro.

o.o.o.

Draco había decidido dar aquel paso después de meditarlo profundamente. No es que no comprendiera a su hijo. Pero Evon no conocía la historia completa y él había esperado poder evitarle el descubrimiento de hechos que sabía iban a herirle. Sí a pesar de todo, después Evon seguía insistiendo en viajar hasta Suiza y conocer a su madre, le acompañaría.

Terminó de preparar los recuerdos que había seleccionado, junto con los que Harry había dejado esa mañana, antes de irse al trabajo. Después, llamó a Puky y le dijo que buscara a su hijo y le pidiera que se uniera a él en su habitación. El muchacho no tardó en aparecer.

- ¿Qué sucede, papá?

Draco se volvió hacia su hijo y Evon sintió un repentino temor. Pocas veces le había visto tan serio.

- ¿Sigues queriendo conocer a tu madre, Evon? –preguntó sin elevar mucho la voz, pero en un tono absolutamente firme.

Evon se recompuso rápidamente y respondió con la misma firmeza con la que había sido formulada la pregunta.

- Sí.

- Entonces, acompáñame.

Evon jamás se había sumergido en un pensadero. Tampoco sabía que su padre tuviera uno. La sensación fue extraña y algo angustiante al principio, como si le absorbiera un remolino, rodeado de una sustancia negra y fría como el hielo. Sin embargo, sentir la mano de su padre asiéndole firmemente por el brazo le dio la tranquilidad necesaria.

Se encontraban en el comedor de una casa que Evon no recordaba haber visto nunca. No habría podido decir si pertenecía a una de las propiedades de la familia, porque eran muchas y él no guardaba recuerdo de todas. _Eres la madre de mi hijo, _estaba diciendoel joven recuerdo de su padre en ese momento,_ y siempre te respetaré por ello. Pero no te amo, Victoria. Lo siento. _Un pequeño temblor agitó el labio de la mujer de largo cabello castaño, sentada a la mesa frente a su padreSu tez era muy blanca y tersa. Evon pensó que era guapa._ Mereces estar con alguien que te quiera. Y seguramente encontrarás a un hombre que te merezca más que yo. _Ella parpadeó de forma algo exagerada y Evon pudo ver que sus ojos eran azules. _¿Estás… estás sugiriendo que nos divorciemos?_ Su padre asintió y ella se llevó la mano a la boca para ahogar un sollozo. _No llores, por favor,_ rogó el recuerdo de su padre, _muchos magos y brujas se divorcian y siguen con sus vidas después._ Evon pensó que su madre parecía angustiada. _Pero no nuestras familias, _rebatió ella, _¿Qué crees que dirá la gente?_ Su padre tenía esa expresión que Evon conocía tan bien. La que indicaba que estaba intentando por todos los medios no perder los estribos. Su madre volvió a hablar, sollozante. _¡Estaremos en boca de todos!_ _¡Dirán que no he sido una buena esposa! _Pero su padre la tranquilizó en seguida._ No te preocupes por eso, Victoria. Yo asumiré toda la culpa del fracaso de nuestro matrimonio. _Por el cambio de expresión de su madre, Evon tuvo la impresión de que acababa de quitarse un gran peso de encima. _Bien_, fue lo único que dijo. Su padre meneó un poco la cabeza, como si considerara aquella clara muestra de superficialidad un caso ya perdido. Después, volvió a tomar la palabra. _Sólo hay una cuestión más que deberíamos tratar, Victoria._ _Me gustaría que Evon se quedara conmigo, si tú no tienes inconveniente. Como mi heredero, desearía que se criara en la mansión Malfoy._ Al oír la mención de su nombre, a Evon el corazón le dio un pequeño vuelco. Miró anhelante al recuerdo de su madre. Ella pareció meditarlo con detenimiento, como si sopesara todas las posibilidades. Y el adolescente no pudo menos que cuestionar el porqué su madre tenía que pensárselo tanto. Y la respuesta no fue, ni mucho menos, la que su hijo esperaba. _¿Podré verle siempre que quiera?,_ preguntó. _Por supuesto, _afirmó su padre. _Entonces, está bien, _dijo ella.

Evon miró a Draco, a su lado. ¿Y ya está¿Ahí terminó todo? Su padre le dio un apretón cariñoso al brazo por el que le tenía cogido. Pero Evon sintió que su corazón se encogía un poco, decepcionado. Su madre se había angustiado y sollozado por el qué diría la gente de su divorcio. Pero no se había molestado en luchar por él. De pronto, el recuerdo de su padre pareció mucho más pálido, descompuesto y su madre le preguntó si se encontraba bien. Las imágenes se disolvieron bruscamente y con la misma rapidez, se encontró en otro escenario.

Su padre estaba tendido en una cama y trataba de incorporarse. Finalmente logró ponerse en pie. Un poco a trompicones y con una expresión aturdida en su rostro, logró llegar hasta la puerta. Evon jamás había visto a su padre borracho, pero lo primero que pensó en ese momento era que su progenitor se había pasado de copas. ¿Habría estado celebrando su divorcio? El recuerdo de su padre intentó abrir la puerta de la habitación, pero no pudo. Después deambuló por toda la estancia, como si buscara algo que hubiera perdido y le hiciera mucha falta. Evon miró a Draco con expresión interrogante y éste le indicó con la mano que tuviera paciencia. El recuerdo de su padre se había sentado nuevamente en la cama, sujetándose la cabeza con las manos, como si no pudiera con la resaca. Y de pronto, la puerta se abrió para dejar paso a un hombre de espeso pelo negro, de constitución delgada y nervuda, que miró a su padre con verdadero odio. _Por fin estás despierto._ _Y espero que lo suficientemente despejado para que mantengamos una pequeña conversación._ Evon se dio inmediatamente cuenta de que el odio era mutuo. _¿De qué va todo esto, Nott?_, preguntó su padre_. Va de tu escaso sentido de la colaboración con tu familia política, amigo mío._ Su padre se puso en pie y hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Evon se dio cuenta entonces de que el tal Nott tenía una varita en la mano y que la blandía con aire amenazador. En dirección a su padre. Entonces también comprendió que su padre no sufría una espectacular resaca ni había estado celebrando ningún divorcio. Miró hacia su padre actual y éste se lo confirmó con un leve asentimiento. _Sé razonable, Draco._ _Y todos saldremos ganando. También a ti te reportará jugosos beneficios. _El recuerdo de su padre se encogió de hombros, en actitud desdeñosa. _No me interesa._ _Se lo dije claramente a mi suegro en su momento y no he cambiado de opinión._ Evon vio que al otro hombre la respuesta no le hizo mucha gracia. Pero insistió, adoptando un tono burlón. _Parece mentira que un hombre tan inteligente como tú, tenga en realidad tan poca visión. ¡Piensa en las ventajas¡En todo los galeones que podrías ganar!_ La respuesta de su padre fue cortante y cargada de aborrecimiento. _¿Qué parte de "no me interesa" no has entendido, Nott? _Entonces, la mirada de ese hombre que Evon ya odiaba con toda su alma, destelló un brillo de astucia mientras esbozaba una sonrisa que al muchacho se le antojó de lo más pérfida. _Te contaré algo que seguro TÚ, si entenderás. En estos momentos, Victoria debe estar ya en casa. Ha ido a buscar a tu hijo._ _He de reconocer que tu esposa tiene escasas luces, pero sabe seguir las instrucciones al pie de la letra. _La saliva espesó en la boca de Evon y su respiración se detuvo durante unos segundos. Vio como el recuerdo de su padre daba un paso hacia su secuestrador, sus ojos fríos como el hielo, destilando tanto odio que incluso Evon sintió un pequeño estremecimiento; los puños apretados, conteniéndose apenas. _No te atrevas a tocar a mi hijo._ Pero el otro le detuvo enarbolando la varita contra él. _Ni se te ocurra, _le amenazó. Evon sabía que su padre no tenía ninguna posibilidad de salir con bien de aquella situación. Y a pesar de que se lo estaban comiendo todos los demonios, su progenitor conservó la suficiente sangre fría como para preguntar, _¿Qué es lo qué quieres? El tal _Nott esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo y le tendió varios pergaminos, que extrajo del interior de su túnica. _Esto es lo más urgente._ _Y asegúrate de dejar bien clara tu firma mágica._

Tan sorpresivamente como la vez anterior, saltaron al siguiente recuerdo, sin que Evon tuviera tiempo de sobreponerse a lo que acababa de ver. El joven mago tuvo la impresión de que había pasado algún tiempo desde el recuerdo anterior. En este, su padre se veía algo desaliñado, con barba de varios días. Llevaba la misma ropa, pero más arrugada. La puerta de la habitación donde estaba encerrado volvió a abrirse, esta vez de forma intempestiva. Nott entró como una exhalación y antes de que su padre pudiera tan siquiera intentar defenderse, un fuerte puñetazo le derribó al suelo. Nott se agachó sobre él y cogiéndole por el cuello de la camisa le sacudió violentamente. De pronto, Evon se encontró dando furiosas patadas al aire, puñetazos que no alcanzaban a nadie, fuera de sí, intentando golpear al hombre que sujetaba a su padre contra el suelo. Lleno de ira, apenas fue consciente de que su padre real, tiraba de él y le sujetaba entre sus brazos hasta hacerle comprender que aquello era inútil. Que seguía siendo un recuerdo. _¿Dónde diablos está tu hijo, Malfoy?_, oyó que preguntaba Nott lleno de ira. _Tu mujer asegura que no está en la mansión, ni tampoco el elfo que suele cuidarlo._ Su padre recibió un nuevo golpe y Evon se echó instintivamente hacia delante. Pero esta vez Draco estaba prevenido. _Te crees muy listo ¿verdad?_ Para sorpresa de Evon, el recuerdo de su padre en ese momento empezó a reírse. Como un loco. Como si de pronto nada le importara ya.

Después se sumergieron en varios recuerdos que no podían ser de su padre Draco, si no de su padre Harry. El primero de ellos estaba situado en un despacho que parecía del Ministerio. Hermione, la amiga de su padre Harry estaba sentada tras la mesa y Evon comprendió que el despacho era suyo. También estaban el tío Blaise y la tía Pansy, llorosa y descompuesta, con el abogado de sus padres. Y Ron, el marido de Hermione, también auror. Su padre Harry sostenía sobre sus rodillas un bebé de aproximadamente un año que, no le cupo la menor duda, era él mismo. Hermione les estaba explicando a todos el hechizo que su padre Draco había utilizado para protegerle, entregándole al entonces auror Potter, para que cuidara de él. Y cuando la cosa parecía que iba a ponerse interesante, con un Ron Weasley a punto de explotar, empezando a preguntarle a su mujer porqué Malfoy –no podía ser otro que su padre– y ella se veían, el recuerdo acabó bruscamente. Evon miró a su padre con reproche pero éste se hizo el desentendido. Le siguieron algunos recuerdos más, fragmentos de la investigación que ayudaron a entender al muchacho el porqué de toda aquella situación y finalmente, el interrogatorio de su abuelo y el de su madre. Evon llegó a dos conclusiones. La primera, que su padre Harry, realmente cabreado, daba miedo. _Le aseguro que no tenemos que estar en la misma habitación, ni siquiera en el mismo edificio para que pueda alcanzarle._ Evon sintió una especie de escalofrío. Ni siquiera la voz sonaba a la de su habitualmente cariñoso padre. _Mi interés en este caso es personal. MUY personal. Y puedo convertir su vida en un infierno si no tengo a Draco de vuelta antes de finalizar el día. _A Evon no le pasó desapercibido que su padre había dicho "Draco" y no "Sr. Malfoy", como hubiera sido lo correcto. La segunda, que su madre no se merecía ni ese nombre, ni que él perdiera su tiempo en ir a conocerla.

En ese justo momento, Evon sintió como tiraban de él para salir del pensadero. Un poco desorientado se apoyó en su padre, quien todavía le tenía agarrado por el brazo, hasta que sintió sus piernas los suficientemente seguras como para sostenerle por sí solo. Draco, por su parte, guardó silencio. Esperando la reacción de su hijo con el corazón en un puño, removido por recuerdos que hubiera deseado no tener que revivir. Observó a Evon, algo cabizbajo, por cuyo rostro estaban cruzando mil y una emociones en ese momento. Y sintió rabia e impotencia, porque no había nada que él pudiera hacer para remediar la decepción y la aflicción que su hijo sentía. Al poco Evon levantó sus ojos, cristalinos y entristecidos, hacia él.

- No me quería. –dijo con la voz estrangulada– Creo que puedo seguir viviendo sin conocerla.

Evon se dejó envolver en el abrazo protector y afectuoso de su padre.

- Yo te quiero por los dos, hijo. –susurró Draco, tratando de que su voz sonara serena y mucho más firme de lo que él mismo se sentía en ese momento. Evon asintió sobre su hombro– Y Harry… sabes cuánto te quiere también tu padre¿verdad? –el chico volvió a asentir– Entonces, olvidemos este asunto, Evon. Para siempre.

Evon se separó un poco de él y le miró. Con los mismos ojos grises. Con la misma intensidad. Con esa ceja a medio alzar, gemela de la suya. Y esos dos hoyuelos que no había heredado de él.

- No me has dejado ver el final. –le reprochó el muchacho, tras un ligero carraspeo.

- ¿Qué final? –preguntó Draco, desconcertado.

- Cómo papá te rescató.

Draco negó con la cabeza, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

- Has oído esa historia mil veces, Evon. –le recordó– Todo auror que estuvo allí ese día te la ha contado un montón de veces. Ron Weasley, como mínimo, unas cien.

Más que nada, por fastidiarle, no pudo evitar pensar Draco.

- Pero no lo he visto. –insistió el chico.

- Ni falta que te hace.

Evon se quedó pensativo unos momentos.

- Tengo muchas preguntas…

Su padre le miró con expresión paciente, dispuesto a responder hasta donde pudiera.

- ¿Qué clase de preguntas? –inquirió.

- Esa conversación que se quedó a medias, en la que Ron decía algo sobre su mujer y tú…

- Nada relevante que pudiera aportar dato alguno sobre tu madre. –respondió Draco con tranquilidad– Weasley suele ver arder Roma antes de que haya fuego.

Evon le miró con aire retador. Ahí iba otra vez, pensó Draco.

- Hagamos un trato. –propuso Evon– Si te gano la snitch en el próximo juego, me dirás porqué papá Harry te llamaba "Draco" con tanta familiaridad, cuando se supone que apenas os tratabais…

- ¿A qué le llamas tú familiaridad, hijo?

- ¡Oh, vamos papá!

Draco sonrió, meneando un poco la cabeza, mientras Evon sostenía una mirada desafiante, muy al estilo Malfoy.

- Hagamos otro trato. –sugirió Draco en un tono que puso a su hijo inmediatamente alerta– Si me prometes no volver a hacerlo a espaldas nuestras, yo olvidaré que te has estado escapando a Londres las últimas noches, y en qué locales has estado.

Evon palideció.

- Yo no… –trató de desmentir, componiendo una expresión la mar de ofendida.

- Tú sí. –afirmó su padre con una sonrisa indulgente. Después, en un tono más serio preguntó– Has utilizado protección¿verdad?

De su palidez extrema, Evon pasó a un rojo intenso.

- ¡Papá! –jadeó.

- ¡Ni papá, ni troll muerto, Evon! –exigió Draco, olvidando su condescendencia.

Evon miro a su padre con fastidio, tratando de adivinar cómo había sido descubierto. Sintió que su sangre bullía sólo de pensar que su otro padre era capaz de haber mandado a todo un escuadrón de aurores a seguirle por todo Londres.

Los compré en una farmacia muggle. –confesó, mortificado– No soy tan idiota.

Draco alzó una ceja imitando su gesto.

- Pues demuéstrame que verdaderamente no lo eres y no vuelvas a pisar uno de esos antros. –una sonrisa maliciosa apuntó en sus labios– No creo que a Laura Worthow, le haga mucha gracia saber donde la mojas.

Evon le dirigió una mirada de absoluta irritación.

- ¿Hay algo que no sepas? –preguntó, molesto.

- Seguramente. –respondió su padre, volviendo a su expresión condescendiente– Un chico tiene que tener sus secretos¿no?

Evon entrecerró los ojos y miró a su padre, muy a su pesar en ese momento, con absoluta admiración. La maniobra de distracción había sido brillante y efectiva. Y absolutamente humillante para él.

- Supongo que un padre también. –admitió, seguro de que su progenitor difícilmente respondería a ciertas preguntas.

Draco sonrió con indulgencia.

- Exacto. Me alegra de que lo hayas comprendido.

Evon también sonrió. Después de todo papá Harry a veces era tan fácil de convencer…

o.o.o.

Habían pasado casi diecisiete años desde que Harry había visto a Draco guardar su pensadero en uno de los pequeños armarios sobre los que se elevaba la biblioteca personal de su esposo, en la habitación que compartían. Once desde que habían formalizado su unión legal bajo la ley muggle. Apenas tres, desde que habían contraído matrimonio tras la aprobación de la ley mágica. De pie ante el sólido escritorio de madera noble, Harry llevaba más de diez minutos contemplando fijamente el pensadero que Draco había olvidado guardar aquella tarde. En diecisiete años no lo había vuelto a ver. Hasta esa misma mañana, cuando Draco le había pedido que depositara en él determinados recuerdos. En todos esos años jamás había sentido la necesidad de saber. Tal como le había dicho aquella noche a Draco, no necesitaba conocer cuánto le había amado antes. Sino que le amaba en ese presente y no al recuerdo de ese otro Harry que para él no existía.

Finalmente, y tras un primer paso vacilante, –_fuiste un Gryffindor, que no se diga_– Harry decidió que tal vez ya era tiempo.

o.o.o.

Su auror era un hombre duro. Curtido a costa de cada encontronazo que la vida le había reservado. Su trabajo tampoco dejaba lugar para flaquezas ni debilidades. Draco sólo le había visto llorar dos veces. La primera, en una vida distinta a la presente. Y había sido de rabia y coraje. La segunda, un par de años atrás, cuando Remus Lupin había fallecido. Y había sido de dolor por la pérdida de un ser tan querido.

Las lágrimas que ahora resbalaban por el rostro de Harry eran distintas. Su expresión se mostraba serena. Pero el río que brotaba de sus ojos parecía incontenible e interminable. Lo que más preocupaba a Draco en ese instante era que desconocía la razón. Se había sentado a su lado, en silencio, con la innegable sensación de que no era momento para hablar. De que Harry no deseaba que preguntara todavía. Draco no habría podido decir cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que su marido se volvió hacia él, mirándole con tal intensidad que su estómago se llenó de mariposas. Después Harry extendió la mano y la llevó hasta la mejilla de Draco. La punta de sus dedos reposó un instante en ella para después iniciar un suave movimiento y recorrerla despacio. Comprendiendo, Draco contuvo la respiración, como lo había hecho mucho, mucho tiempo atrás, mientras que su corazón empezaba a latir con tanta fuerza que amenazaba con salírsele del pecho. Cerró los ojos, concentrado totalmente en las sensaciones que se extendían por su rostro. Ahora con ambas manos, los pulgares de Harry acariciaron suavemente los parpados cerrados y después viajaron hacia sus sienes. A continuación, un dedo resbaló despacio por su nariz para caer lentamente sobre sus labios y recorrerlos cuidadosamente. Y allí esperaron, como si le cedieran el siguiente movimiento. Draco atrapó un par de dedos entre sus labios, jugueteando unos instantes con ellos.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste? –preguntó Harry, hablando por primera vez.

Su voz sonó ronca y frágil, a punto de romperse en cualquier momento. Draco asintió, tomando la muñeca de su marido para besar la palma de su mano.

- No me rechaces, por favor. –susurró después, rememorando el instante al que Harry se refería.

Harry no negó como en aquella ocasión, entonces probablemente temeroso de una mentira que no podía ver. Esta vez, sólo esperó. Anhelante, febril, mirando a Draco con la intensidad que surgía arrolladora desde el fondo de su alma. Porque ahora era capaz de comprender la verdadera profundidad del amor que Draco le había profesado. Que le profesaba.

Draco soltó su muñeca para tomar el rostro del auror entre sus manos. Los ojos de ambos pudieron encontrarse esta vez, hablando sin palabras. Diciéndose tantas cosas como el corazón podía desbordar en ese momento. Draco restregó suavemente los pulgares por las mejillas de su esposo, arrastrando humedad y agradecimiento, acercando su rostro al suyo. Los labios de Harry se abrieron, temblorosos e impacientes. Deseosos. Como si jamás hubiera probado los que, lentamente, se acercaban a los suyos. Draco casi podía sentir la misma excitación de ese otro momento, el mismo nerviosismo. Cuando sus labios alcanzaron la tibieza de los de su compañero, presionaron levemente, saboreándolos gentilmente, sin prisa. Y como entonces, Harry se perdió en sus brazos, pero fundiéndose contra su cuerpo con una pasión distinta, más crecida, más viva. Lejos de la inseguridad que recordaba haber sentido en él aquella vez. Emocionado por la grandeza de ese instante, Draco trató de encontrar su voz para dar sonoridad a las palabras que aún faltaban por decir. Las que había pronunciado cuando había sentido a Harry aferrado a su túnica y le había declarado sus sentimientos.

- Te amo, Harry –la voz se perdió unos segundos en la garganta de Draco, antes de poder continuar– Eres la luz que ilumina mi oscuridad.

Sintió batir la respiración rápida y estremecida de Harry sobre su cuello. Su cuerpo cálido, tan familiar y amado, apretarse todavía más contra el suyo.

- Sigues siendo mi luz, Harry. –murmuró.

Harry se separó un poco de él, apenas lo necesario para buscar la mirada, ahora también cristalina, de Draco.

- Y tú la mía. –susurró a su vez.

En ese momento Draco supo cuál sería el regalo de Navidad perfecto para Harry ese año. Uno que en su reverso tendría grabada la frase que resumía su vida y su esposo llevaría siempre en contacto con su piel. Y esta vez, Harry no necesitaría abrir el pequeño cristal de la esfera para palpar las manitas.

**FIN**


End file.
